


La fille du Shérif

by araiannalicele



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lemon, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 140,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araiannalicele/pseuds/araiannalicele
Summary: UA - ALL HUMANS -LEMONS. Dans la ville de Forks, tous savent que la fille du Shérif, Bella Swan, est intouchable. Mais Paul Lahote compte bien être l'exception à la règle. (Préquel de Nice to meet you. Peuvent être lu séparément.)
Relationships: Paul Lahote/Bella Swan
Comments: 38
Kudos: 11





	1. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais gentil

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai tellement aimé écrire l'OS Nice to meet you. Que j'ai décidé le préquel de l'histoire sur la relation Paul/Bella. Je remercie d'ailleurs les personnes qui sont passées par là. Je suis contente d'avoir des retours aussi positif. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres je vais avoir. Mais une chose est sûr c'est que quasiment toute la trame est au point. Il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire et à ajuster/ajouter les détails. (cette fiction est aussi publié sur ffn.net)

J'ai réussi à le faire. À 25 ans, je devenais propriétaire de ma propre libraire. Mon rêve de petite fille se réalisait. Et ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle librairie, mais celle d'Aro Volturi. Le lieu dont j'étais tombée amoureuse l'été avant mes sept ans.

Mon père, Charlie, m'y avait emmené lors d'un de mes séjours chez lui à Forks. Ce jour-là, j'avais réussi à économiser assez d'argent pour m'offrir ce que je voulais. Et papa m'avait laissé choisir l'endroit où je voulais aller pour dépenser mon argent.

Forks n'était pas une grande ville, mais elle possédait tous les magasins dont on avait besoin sans avoir à devoir faire trois heures de route pour atteindre la plus grande ville : Seattle. Je me souvenais de mon état d'excitation quand papa m'avait emmené au centre-ville pour faire les magasins. Il avait garé sa voiture devant la quincaillerie de Monsieur Jones nous avions descendu la rue main dans la main. Enfin, mon père essayait plus de me retenir de partie en courant et donc de me mettre en danger. Et puis nous étions passé devant la librairie de Monsieur Aro. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a attiré la dedans, mais je me souvenais d'avoir pensé que l'endroit semblait magique. Alors j'avais stoppé papa et je l'avais tiré dans la librairie. Il y avait des livres du sol au plafond, une odeur incroyable et pleins de couleurs. Ce jour-là, j'achetais mon premier livre, livre dont j'étais d'ailleurs toujours la propriétaire.

Je n'avais pris possession des lieux que depuis une semaine. Et j'avais fait essentiellement deux choses : l'inventaire des livres qu'Aro avait en stock avant de me céder la librairie et prendre mes marques. Tâches qui m'avaient occupé avant l'ouverture, pendant l'ouverture et après la fermeture. Mais c'était obligatoire si je voulais pouvoir fermer la librairie une semaine pour faire les travaux d'aménagement que j'avais en tête.

Pour me motiver, j'avais lancé de la musique sur ma station d'IPod que j'avais emporté au magasin spécialement. J'étais techniquement fermé donc je ne gênerais personne si je chantais ce qui arrivait à chaque fois. Surtout si je tombais sur la version de Muse de Can't Take My Eye Of You comme c'était le cas maintenant. J'adorais tellement cette reprise surtout la partie avant le refrain. J'étais tellement concentré dans mon interprétation magistral de la chanson que je n'entendis même pas la cloche de la porte d'entrée retentir.

« Bella ? »

« Dans la réserve, Leah ! » Criais-je par-dessus la musique.

Leah était à la fois ma meilleure amie, mais surtout et avant toute ma sœur. Théoriquement, nous n'avions pas de liens de sang seul le mariage de sa mère avec mon père nous réunissait. Mais je la considérais comme ma sœur à part entière. Elle faisait partie des personnes en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Et c'était aussi elle, qui allait gérer les travaux de ma librairie puisqu'elle travaillait pour Lahote construction/rénovation.

« Je t'ai apporté les échantillons de peinture, Céline Dion. » Annonça-t-elle après avoir coupé la musique.

« Merci Leah, j'arrive ! Tu peux prendre mes chaussures sur l'étagère s'il te plaît ?»

« Comment tu fais pour porter ses engins de torture toute la journée ? » Demanda-t-elle en me montrant mes fabuleux escarpins en suédine gris.

« La volonté et surtout marcher à pied nu le plus possible. En vrai, cela sont plutôt confortable donc ça va. » Lui répondis-je en me relevant et en époussetant mon jean.

« Si tu le dis, mais ça reste des engins de torture selon moi ! » Grogna-t-elle en me tendant mes chaussures que je m'empressais d'enfiler alors qu'elle repartait dans le magasin.

« Tu sais, tout le monde ne fait pas un mètre quatre-vingt comme toi ! On a parfois besoin de tricher un peu. »

« Donc tu fais ça pour être plus grande. »

« Nope, seulement parce que ça me fait un cul d'enfer ! » Lui répondis-je en agitant mes fesses sur le seuil de la porte qui séparait la réserve du magasin.

« Je confirme ! » Répondit une voix masculine.

Je me figeais sur le seuil de la porte, je sentais déjà mon visage s'enflammer. Leah rigolait tellement fort que je ne pouvais pas être en colère contre elle de ne pas m'avoir prévenu qu'elle n'étais pas seule. J'adorais tellement entendre Leah rire, qui était assez communicatif.

Je me retournais pour faire face à la personne devant laquelle je venais de me ridiculiser. Si j'avais toujours trouvé Leah grande, elle faisait pâle figure à côté de lui. Un seul adjectif me venait en tête pour le décrire : colossal tant par la taille que par les muscles qui semblait sur le point d'exploser sa sur-chemise canadienne à carreau rouge et noir. Il partageait sans doute les origines amérindiennes Quileute de Leah. Des traits taillés à la serpe, des yeux et des cheveux noirs court et cette teinte cuivrée que je jalousais tellement à Leah. Son visage affichait clairement l'amusement qu'il ressentait face à mon humiliation. Il était beau quand il souriait. Il me donnait envie de sourire à mon tour.

« Bella ? Voici Paul Lahote mon bourreau personnel ou patron ça dépend les jours. »

« Euh, enchanté, je suppose ?» Bredouillais-je en passant une main nerveusement dans mes cheveux.

« Si tu ne l'es pas, moi, je le suis ! J'ai bien fait de venir ce soir. » Annonça-t-il en me tendant la main pour me saluer.

« Paul voulait inspecter la librairie avant les travaux de lundi, ça ne te dérange pas ? » Demanda Leah.

« Non, non, aller y, je vous en pris. Faites comme chez vous. »

« Il faut éviter de me dire ça, je pourrais m'installer ici définitivement ! »

« Paul ! » Râla Leah « Allez, tu viens ici, Bells, laissons le grand méchant loup travailler pendant que tu valides la peinture. »

Je suivis Leah jusqu'au comptoir à l'entrée, laissant Paul à ses occupations.

« Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il était avec toi ? » Chuchotais-je faussement furieuse en lui pinçant le bras.

« Aie ! Arrête de me pincer ! Comme si je pouvais savoir que tu allais faire ça ! »

« Oui et bien quand même ou est la solidarité féminine ? »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises et mets toi au travail ! »

Leah me fit valider une à une les couleurs qui allaient être utilisées pour les meubles, les murs et le sol. On vérifia une dernière fois les plans d'aménagement que nous avions conçus ensemble quelques semaines plutôt.

Pour le moment, la librairie était dans son jus. Il y avait plus de bibliothèques au mètre carré que de passage pour pouvoir circuler. Leah et son équipe allait donc retirer toutes celle que j'avais jugé inutile. À terme, il ne devrait rester que celle sur les murs latéraux. Au centre de la pièce, Leah avait imaginé un énorme comptoir de plus de trois mètres de long avec des demi-bibliothèques qui ferrait office de pieds et un super plan de travail en bois. Le nouveau comptoir de vente serait placé juste devant la porte d'accès à la réserve au fond et non plus à l'avant du magasin comme maintenant et reprendrait le même style que le comptoir de présentation.

Leah et son équipe allaient refaire l'électricité pour poser des spots qui devraient éclairer les bibliothèques et deux énormes suspensions en laiton et globe de verre pour éclairer le comptoir de présentation. Le plancher en bois d'origine était en plutôt bon état, Leah m'avait proposé de le peindre en blanc pour contraster avec les bibliothèques noires et le plan de travail en bois sombre.

Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour les travaux de la librairie même. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour la réserve. Ils allaient devoir faire une kitchenette, refaire les toilettes et surtout me faire énormément de rangement. C'est ce qui allait prendre le plus de temps. Ils allaient aussi superviser l'installation d'Internet et de l'équipement de surveillance pour moi. Leah m'avait dit qu'une semaine serait largement suffisante pour tout faire et j'espérais qu'elle avait raison.

Pendant cette semaine de fermeture, j'allais devoir me créer ma base de donnée à l'aide de mon inventaire et d'autres choses absolument pas amusante mais nécessaire pour le bien de mon entreprise.

« Tu viens boire un verre avec nous, ce soir ? »

« J'aimerais bien, mais je dois venir tôt ici demain, pour terminer de ranger et trier la réserve. Il ne me reste que cette journée-là avant le déménagement de dimanche. »

« Allez Bella, ça fait au moins trois mois que tu n'es pas sortie. Je viendrais t'aider demain si tu veux. »

« Non, non, je ne vais pas te demander ça alors que tu viens déjà dimanche pour m'aider à déménager les livres ! »

« Ça te ferrait du bien ! Et les filles seraient super contente de te voir ! »

« Arf, franchement, c'est tentant, mais je vais aussi manger avec papa ce soir et je n'ai pas de voiture pour vous retrouver. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui demander de me déposer là-bas. Ça fait trop ado, déjà que je dors de nouveau dans ma chambre d'enfant ! » Soupirais-je

« Allez Bella, ça te ferrais du bien ! Je m'engage à passer te prendre et déposer à la maison et à venir te filer un coup de main. On passerait du temps ensemble comme ça. Ça fait longtemps en plus qu'on n'a pas passé du temps rien que toi et moi comme avant. »

« Tu t'engages aussi à ne pas me faire boire plus que de raison ? »

« Ça non ! Une Bella bourrait, c'est encore plus drôle que d'habitude ! Par contre, je te paye le petit déjeuné demain matin. »

« Parole de scout ? »

« Parole de scout ! » Affirma-t-elle en me serrant la main.

« Oh, c'est toi aussi qui négocie avec papa pour me faire sortir ! »

« J'ai l'impression d'être ado à nouveau quand on devait négocier nos sorties pour aller aux fêtes de Jacob. » Déclara-t-elle en pouffant.

« Ah la seule différence, c'est que maintenant, tu as épousé Jacob ! »

« Qui l'aurait cru ? »

« Cru quoi ? » Demanda la voix de Paul en s'approchant de nous.

« Que Leah épouse Jacob. Ils étaient comme chien et chat quand on était jeune ! » Lui répondis-je en me tournant vers lui, abandonnant ma position à moitié avachie sur le comptoir. Je n'avais décidément aucune tenue ce soir.

« C'est parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de te coller alors que je voulais passer du temps avec toi ! » Pesta Leah.

« Il faisait exprès Leah pour te rendre jalouse ! Et toi, tu ne marchais pas, tu courrais carrément. Mais heureusement, maintenant, c'est terminé ! Enfin bref, l'inspection s'est bien passé ?»

« Oui, je n'ai pas trouvé plus que ce que Leah avait déjà identifié » annonça Paul.

« Super, c'est une bonne nouvelle en espérant qu'il n'y est pas de surprises ! »

« Bella est nerveuse à l'idée de faire ses travaux » déclara Leah avant que son portable ne sonne. « Tiens en parlant du Loup, on en voit la queue. » Ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir pour lui répondre.

J'avais une fois assisté à un appel entre eux, j'étais toujours marqué par cette conversation. J'ai beau les adorer, il y a des choses que je ne veux pas savoir. Depuis, Leah s'éloignait systématiquement quand j'étais présente. J'étais maintenant seule en compagnie de Paul qui avait déposer son porte-document sur le comptoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rends nerveuse ? »

« Je ne sais pas, un peu tout, je crois. Avant ça, je ne gérais simplement une librairie, mais là j'en suis la propriétaire aussi. C'est un peu comme mon premier bébé. Je ne sais pas si c'est clair.» Répondis-je en m'asseyant sur le comptoir.

« Ça te rassurait si je venais jeter un coup d'œil régulier sur le chantier ? »

« C'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas déranger. Leah m'a dit que vous aviez de gros chantiers en ce moment et c'est déjà un miracle qu'elle est réussie à me coincer dans le planning.»

« Ça ne me dérange pas et ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de travailler pour d'aussi jolies fesses. » Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire au coin.

« Donc je ne suis qu'une paire de fesses ? » Le taquinais-je.

« Tu chantes aussi affreusement mal, je préfère oublier et me concentrer sur quelque chose de plus d'agréables. » Lâcha-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus de moi.

« Eh ! C'est méchant ça ! » Râlais-je.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais gentil, bébé ! »

« Alors ce n'est pas par bonté que tu passerais sur le chantier ? » Sans m'en apercevoir, je venais de le tutoyer.

« Non, c'est uniquement pour découvrir si tu caches d'autres parties agréables. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais si proche de ma fille, Lahote ? » Gronda de la voix de mon père.

J'avais tellement été prise dans notre discussion que je n'avais une nouvelle fois pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Mon père en compagnie de Leah venaient d'entrer dans la librairie. Il portait toujours son uniforme de shérif signe qu'il venait de quitter le travail.

« Salut papa ! » Je sautais du comptoir pour lui embrasser la joue. « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Ceux à quoi mon père me répondit par un grognement, tout en gardant un regard noir sur Paul.

« Shérif Swan » salua Paul.

« J'ai posé une question. » Rétorqua mon père.

Pendant ce temps-là, Leah était une nouvelle fois en train de rire de la situation. Les réactions trop protectrices de mon père envers moi, étaient un sujet courant de plaisanterie dans notre famille. Et ça me mettait souvent dans des situations embarrassantes comme celle-ci. Des fois, je me demandais si mon père n'était pas devenu shérif uniquement pour pouvoir arrêter tout ceux qui essayait de s'approcher de moi. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas du tout la même relation avec Leah. Et je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi.

« Rho papa, s'il te plaît arrête ça. Je n'ai plus cinq ans ! Je vais aller chercher mes affaires, comme ça, on pourra aller dîner ! Au moins, je suis sûr que tu ne grogneras plus. » Annonçais-je en partant chercher mes affaires dans le petit casier dédié de l'arrière-boutique.

Je vérifiais aussi que la porte de secours était bien verrouillé. J'enfilais mon blazer qui me servait de veste au-dessus de mon t-shirt blanc. L'été était peut-être présent à Forks, mais les températures restaient fraiches. Je récupérais mon sac à main pour y ranger mon ordinateur portable avec sa pochette, mon IPod et mon téléphone. Une fois prête, je coupais les lumières sur le panneau de commande central. Heureusement que nous étions en été, car sinon nous aurions été plongés dans le noir. Une fois terminée, je retournais dans le magasin. Mon père, Leah et Paul étaient encore en train de discuter.

« C'est bon, ma puce, tu es prête ? » Demanda mon père en invitant tout le monde à sortir.

« Oui oui, on peut y aller. Merci beaucoup d'être passé Paul. Leah on se voit tout à l'heure, à quelle heure ? » Demandais-je en verrouillant la porte d'entrée. Même s'il n'y avait pas énormément de cambriolage à Forks, j'avais hâte que la librairie soit protégée par un système de sécurité.

« Vingt heures, c'est bon pour toi ? Charlie, tu pourras la déposer au Lounge ? Je me charge de la déposer en rentrant. » Demanda Leah.

« Ça ne me plaît pas trop que tu sortes comme ça, ma puce. Je préférais que tu te couches tôt, je commence à voir que tu manques de sommeil. » Objecta-t-il en passant son pouce sur les cernes qui commençait à apparaître sous mes yeux. Il avait raison, mais en même temps, le sommeil me fuyait en raison de mon excitation et de mon stress.

« Allez Charlie, tu sais très bien qu'elle n'ira jamais se coucher tôt et qu'elle préféra travailler. Au moins ça pourrait lui faire du bien, une soirée pour se détendre en bonne compagnie. »

« Hum... Seth sera là ? »

« Normalement, oui, les garçons voulaient aller voir le match au Hunter pendant nous serions du côté Lounge. »

« Bon, d'accord. Par contre, pas d'alcool pour celui qui conduit sinon vous passez votre week-end en cellule de dégrisement ! » ordonna Charlie.

« Super merci Charlie, tu es le meilleur. » Déclara Leah en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Allez Lahote, j'ai un homme à nourrir et je dois me changer. Oh eh Bella, c'est robe obligatoire ! » Leah était pleine de contradictions, elle n'aimait pas porter des talons la journée (ce qui d'ailleurs pour son métier était un poil compréhensible) mais adorait en porter en soirée avec des robes absolument incroyable.

« Ça roule ! À tout à l'heure ! Allez papa, je meurs de faim !» Annonçais-je en le traînant vers sa voiture avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

XX – La fille du Shérif - XX

Charlie m'avait proposé de passer à la maison me changer avant de dîner au Mackenna. Il avait lui-même prit des affaires de rechanges pour éviter de porter son uniforme. Nous avions donc fait un arrêt à la maison que j'occupais depuis que j'étais de retour à Forks.

C'était la maison dans laquelle j'avais grandi avant que Charlie n'épouse et ne déménage avec Sue du côté de la Push.

La maison de La Push était assez grande pour accueillir notre famille recomposée. Alors ils avaient décidé que Charlie était celui qui devait bouger. Mais mon père n'avait jamais vendu la maison. Il avait préféré la mettre en location, car c'était notre maison de famille qu'il avait héritée de ses parents. Elle était peut-être petite pour une famille de quatre ou cinq personnes, mais c'était largement suffisant pour moi seule. Mon père l'avait modernisé pour qu'elle réponde au standard de maintenant. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenirs de la maison avant notre emménagement à La Push, si ce n'est que la cuisine était jaune. Maintenant elle ressemblait plus à une maison de magazine de décoration, mais je l'adorais. Au moins, ça m'avait évité les recherche inutile de location.

En arrivant à la maison, j'avais filé sous la douche la première. Ce qui me permettait de pouvoir me préparer en attendant que mon père prenait la sienne. Je n'étais pas du genre à rester quinze minutes sous l'eau surtout quand je n'avais pas à laver mes cheveux. Une fois débarrasser de la poussière de la journée, je signalais à mon père que la salle de bain était libre et j'allais finir de me préparer dans ma chambre. Je n'étais pas non plus une grande adepte du maquillage à outrance surtout quand il fallait l'enlever ensuite. Pour cette sortie, je me contentais simplement d'appliquer de l'anti-cerne sous mes cernes qui commençaient à apparaître, un trait d'eye-liner pour mettre en valeur mes yeux en amande couleur chocolat et du mascara. J'évitais le rouge à lèvre surtout si je savais que j'allais manger et boire. Je n'avais pas le courage de faire des retouches toute la soirée. J'étais d'humeur flemmarde ce soir.

La seule chose qui me prit un peu plus de temps, c'était mes cheveux. J'étais fière de mes cheveux qui tombaient en de jolies boucles souple au niveau de la poitrine et j'adorais ma couleur naturelle un brun chaud avec des reflets acajou. Je décidais de détacher le chignon qui m'avait suivi toute la journée et je retravaillais un peu les boucles avec mon fer à boucler que j'avais préalablement chauffé.

Après ça, j'enfilais une tenue. Mon choix se porta sur une simple robe noir à bretelle et au décolleté carré. Elle était assez proche du corps sans pour autant être trop moulante. J'avais acheté cette robe avec Leah deux ans auparavant lors de l'une de nos journées shoppings quand elle était venue me rendre visite à Seattle. J'attrapais l'une de mes paires préférées d'escarpins. Je n'étais pas capable de les porter une journée complète, mais une soirée, c'était possible. Il était d'un joli jaune pâle et cela donnait un peu de couleur à cette tenue assez classique. Après les livres, les chaussures à talon étaient mon péché mignon. Je n'avais découvert leur utilité qu'une fois à l'université quand Leah m'avait forcé à sortir une fête de sororité. Avec elles, j'avais l'impression de me sentir plus forte et confiante en moi. Il fallait qu'elles soient jolies et confortables sinon je ne les adoptais pas. Sauf pour cette paire jaune pour qui j'avais eut un véritable coup de cœur.

Enfin, j'attrapais un blazer noir pour pouvoir essayait de me protéger de la fraîcheur et je changeais de sac pour un prendre un plus petit et pratique que l'énorme qui m'accompagnait tous les jours. De toute façon à part de l'argent, mon permis de conduire, mon téléphone et mes clés, je n'avais pas besoin de plus.

Je n'avais pas pris plus de vingt minutes pour me préparer. Je rejoignis mon père dans l'entrée pour partir manger.

« Tu es de plus en plus belle, ma puce. » Avoua mon père, un poil ému.

« Oh papa ! » Je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue « Je suis peut-être un peu trop habillé pour le Mackenna, mais je ne voulais pas décevoir mon rendez-vous de qualité pour ce dîner ! »

« Merci de tenir compagnie à un vieil homme comme moi ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, c'est dans les vieux pots qu'on fait la meilleure confiture. Je suis donc sûr d'avoir une bonne soirée avec toi. » Lui répondis-je.

« Allez, en route avant que tu ne racontes encore plus de bêtises » Rigola-t-il.

« Qui sait peut-être qu'on va raconter Mme Mallory qui va raconter à toute la ville que tu trompes Sue avec une petite jeunette. » Conspirais-je en verrouillant la maison.

« Tu aimes toujours autant persécuter Mme Mallory à ce que je vois ! »

« Mais voyons, c'est ma source préféré de potins, j'avais tellement hâte de rentrer à Forks pour pouvoir m'en abreuver » répondis-je avec sarcasme en rentrant dans la voiture.

J'avais eu quelques problèmes avec les Mallory mère et fille. Je n'avais pas aimé les commentaires et les rumeurs qu'elles avaient lancé sur Leah. Leah était peut-être protectrice envers moi, mais je l'étais toute autant avec elle. Surtout depuis qu'on avait fait notre pacte de sang le jour du mariage de nos parents. On avait dix ans, mais on s'était jurée toutes les deux qu'on serait là à vie si l'autre avait un problème et qu'on serait de vraies sœurs sans lien de sang. Nous étions totalement différentes tant niveau physique que personnalité, mais on se complétait à merveille. Ça nous avait emmené dans des situations invraisemblables et nos parents ne connaissaient même pas la moitié de nos bêtises. Mais c'était aussi grâce à elle, que j'avais comprise ce que c'était d'être une enfant.

Le restaurant Mackenna était un établissement familial où nous allions souvent quand je venais à Forks en vacances. J'adorais venir ici, la cuisine était bonne et simple et le personnel super accueillant. Nous étions venus tellement de fois ici avec mon père avant Sue, que je connaissais la carte par cœur. Charlie était peut-être le meilleur père dont on pouvait rêver, mais il avait un seul défaut : la cuisine. Même cuire des pâtes était mission impossible pour lui, soit il les oubliait et elles ressemblaient à de la bouillit ou alors il ne les faisait pas cuire assez longtemps et alors elles étaient toujours aussi croquantes qu'en sortant du paquet.

Alors que mon père étudiait le menu, ce qui en soit ne servait à rien puisqu'il prenait quasiment toujours la même chose. Je le pris discrètement en photo pour l'envoyer à Sue. Elle était de garde ce soir à l'hôpital ce qui l'empêchait de venir dîner avec nous. Ce qui était dommage, car j'aimais passer du temps avec eux deux. J'adorais Sue et j'adorais leur relation. Ça semblait toujours si simple et doux. La chose que j'aimais le plus c'est que si l'un ou l'autre sortait au restaurant avec nous sans l'autre alors ils se rapportaient toujours un petit quelque chose à manger. Cela montrait qu'ils avaient pensé l'un à l'autre et que l'absence avait été remarqué. J'espérais un jour pouvoir vivre la même relation qu'eux.

Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance agréable, la conversation roulait facilement ente nous. Il n'était pas qu'un père pour moi, il était bien plus. Même si je n'avais pas grandi avec lui. Je me sentais bien plus proche de lui que de ma mère. À la fin du repas, mon portable sonna m'indiquant un message entrant que je consultais.

« C'est Seth ! Il dit qu'il va venir me chercher finalement. Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, c'est bon. De toute façon, il râlait hier parce qu'il trouve qu'il ne te voit pas assez. »

J'envoyais un message de confirmation à Seth.

« Tu veux rire ? On a passé la soirée du mercredi ensemble. »

« Apparemment, ce n'est pas assez pour lui. Sa grande sœur lui a manqué. »

« Leah aussi a râlé toute à l'heure pour la même raison. C'est d'ailleurs son argument pour me faire sortir ce soir. »

« Elle a culpabilisé de te laisser seule à Seattle après la fac alors qu'elle rentrait ici. » Avoua mon père.

« Je sais ça. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Au moins, elle a trouvé un super travail qu'elle adore. Elle a retrouvé Jacob et maintenant tout est terminé puisque je suis de retour. Vous n'êtes pas prêt de vous débarrasser de moi ! » Affirmais-je.

« Tu nous as tous manqué Bella. Nous sommes tous heureux de t'avoir enfin avec nous. »

« Oh papa ! Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué. Je suis contente d'être là. »

« Seth arrive. On ne peut pas nier que le gamin est pressé de te voir. » Déclara mon père en regardant l'entrée du restaurant qui se situer dans mon dos.

« Ou alors, il espère que j'ai gardé un morceau de gâteau au chocolat pour lui. »

La silhouette de mon petit frère se jeta sur la banquette juste à côté de moi. Ces origines Quileute lui avaient conféré la grandeur typique de la tribu. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi grand que Paul, mais il restait tout de même assez impressionnant. Là ou Leah avait des traits un peu plus racée et sérieux. Seth avait un visage chaleureux et joyeux. Il était le petit rayon de soleil de cette famille.

« Salut Pa' et ma petite Bee ! » Lança-t-il avant de m'éteindre avec vigueur. Il était à deux doigts de me casser une côte tant, sa poigne était forte.

« Tu vas la casser Seth. » Grogna mon père.

« Oups ! Désolé sœurette ! J'espère qu'il reste du dessert ! » Je lui tendis les restes de mon gâteau au chocolat. « Merci ! Tu es vraiment ma sœur préférée, mais ne le répètes pas à Leah, elle me fait peur. » Déclara-t-il avant d'engloutir le gâteau plus vite que la musique.

Seth avait six ans quand nos parents se sont mariés. C'était donc mon père qui l'avait en partie élevé. Il n'avait quasiment plus de souvenirs de Harry, son père qu'il avait perdu alors qu'il était un petit garçon. Mon père était donc devenu pour lui un autre papa. Mais en aucun cas, il n'avait pas gommé la présence d'Harry. La mémoire d'Harry faisait entièrement partie de l'histoire de notre famille. C'était le dernier membre de la famille partie trop tôt.

« On y va, Bella ? Avant que Leah ne débarque définitivement ! » Me demanda Seth.

« C'est pour moi ce soir, chérie. » Déclara mon père.

« Oh non, papa, tu n'as pas à faire ça. »

« C'est un ordre jeune fille. File va rejoindre tes amis et fais attention à toi d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçais en l'embrassant une dernière fois sur la joue après m'être levé de ma place. Seth m'aida à remettre ma veste que j'avais enlevée pour manger. Mon petit frère était un gentleman dans l'âme. Après avoir salué Charlie une dernière fois. Seth m'attira dehors un bras sur mes épaules.

« On y va à pied ? »

« Oui, ça ne te dérange pas ? Le bar n'est pas très loin et il faut en profiter tant qu'il ne pleut pas. » Me demanda-t-il en remontant là rue.

«Non, c'est bon, surtout qu'il ne fait pas trop frais ce soir. Alors comme ça, je te manque ? »

« C'est Pa' qui a dit ça ? »

« Yep. »

« Parfois, je me demande s'il n'est pas plus commère que Mme Mallory ! » Râla-t-il . « C'est juste qu'il ne me reste qu'un mois pour profiter de toi avant que je ne reparte pour l'université et on se verra moins souvent. »

« Je sais, Seth. Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu revenir plutôt, mais je ne pouvais pas. De toute façon, il ne te reste qu'un an avant d'avoir terminé la fac et ensuite, tu pourras revenir ici pour travailler avec Jacob. »

« C'est vrai et au moins je sais que tu es ici avec tout le monde. »

« Des fois, je me demande qui est le plus protecteur entre les parents, Leah ou encore toi. »

« Tu oublies Jacob aussi et puis ce n'est pas de notre faute. Tu ressembles tellement à un petit chaton tout fragile qu'on a automatiquement envie de prendre soin ! »

« Eh ! Je ne suis pas un chaton fragile ! » Balançais-je avant de lui donner un coup d'épaule dans la côte.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi violente. » Annonça une voix derrière nous, me faisant sursauter.

« C'est ta spécialité de surprendre les gens, Paul ? » Lui demandais-je en me retournant vers lui alors que Seth le saluait.

« Habituellement non mais je pense faire une exception pour toi ! Et je pense que je préfère ces chaussures sur toi.» Mes joues rougirent face à la déclaration me rappelant notre conversation.

« Tu connais Paul, Bella ? » Demanda Seth.

« Je suis allé inspecter sa librairie aujourd'hui. Et elle m'a offert un spectacle remarquable.»

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Rien de très intéressant, juste une nouvelle humiliation à ajouter à la longue liste que j'ai. » Soupirais-je.

« Perso, j'ai adoré surtout la deuxième partie, j'aurai voulu en voir un peu plus. »

« Allez dis moi, s'il te plaît Bella. » Me demanda-t-il avec un regard de chien battu.

« Nope ! »

« S'il te plaît ? Est ce que je dois me mettre à genoux ? Parce que je suis capable ! »

« Je sais que tu en es capable, mais je ne te le dirais pas. »

« S'il te plaît ? S'il te plaît ? S'il te plaît ? Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, je le fais. » Supplia Seth.

« N'importe quoi ? Tu es sûr ? »

« Le chantage maintenant ? Moi qui pensais que la fille d'un shérif devait être une personne vertueuse. » Chuchota de la voix de Paul derrière moi. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était aussi proche de nous, les bêtises de Seth m'avaient déconcentré. Je remarquais aussi que ma concentration n'était jamais au maximum avec lui dans les parages. « Je vais te le dire si tu veux Seth. »

« Non pas ça ! Leah était déjà présente. Elle a déjà dû le raconter ! »

« Quoi Leah est au courant ? Paul, je te laisse Bella, j'ai besoin de savoir. » Il s'élança en courant en direction du bar au bout de la rue me laissant seule avec Paul.

« Tu sais que je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Peut-être, mais au moins je t'ai un peu pour moi avant que tu ne sois accaparé par d'autres. » Murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. Il posa sa main au creux de mes reins avant de me donner une impulsion pour avancer.

« On y va ? » J'acquiesçais, la chaleur de sa main me brûlait la peau malgré le tissu de ma robe. Il ne nous restait que cinq mètres à faire avant d'arriver à destination, le chemin se fit dans un silence confortable. C'était agréable d'être avec lui. Arrivés devant le Lounge, il m'ouvrit la porte pour me faire entrer la première. Je pensais qu'il allait me laisser là, mais il m'accompagna jusqu'à la table de Leah qu'il repéra plus rapidement que moi.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi jusque-là bas, tu sais. Les garçons doivent sûrement d'attendre. »

Il ne me répondit pas et il se contenta de me pousser un peu plus vers les filles. Arrivés à la table, il m'aida à m'installer sur la dernière chaise de la table et répondit aux salutations de la table. « Je te ramène chez toi après » me déclara-t-il. J'allais commencer à protester quand il ajouta « Ce n'est pas une question. » Et il quitta le Lounge. Je le regardais partir sans savoir quoi penser de cet échange avec lui.

« Putain ! C'était quoi ça ? » Couina une voix à côté de moi.

« Exactement, ceux dont je parlais tout à l'heure ! » La voix de Leah me raccrocha à la réalité. « Paul veut Bella. » Lâcha-t-elle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.


	2. Le Peter de Charlotte ?

La remarque de Leah me fit atterrir dans la réalité.

« Hein ? Quoi ?»

« Paul te veut Bella.» Articula Leah distinctement.

« N'importe quoi, Leah !»

« Elle a raison, Bella !» Déclara Rosalie.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre ou deux ou quatre !Quelque chose de fort...» Soupirais-je.

« Ok, j'y vais. Rose fait les présentations, Bella ne connaît pas tout le monde.» Répondit Leah.

« Je suis vraiment à côté de la plaque aujourd'hui. Je ne vous ai même pas dit bonsoir !» Lâchais-je en me frappant la main sur le front.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait avec moi. Mais j'avais l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension. Je n'avais même pas fait attention à qui se trouvait à la table. Une chose était sûr Paul avait le pouvoir de me déconcentrer complètement.

À cette table en plus de Leah, je ne connaissais que quatre personnes. Rosalie Cullen et Charlotte Whitlock avec qui j'étais devenue amie durant mes études universitaires. Alice Cullen qui était la petite sœur de Rosalie et avait une relation avec Jasper le frère de Peter le mari de Charlotte. Et enfin Emily Uley qui était propriétaire du café à côté de ma libraire, mais surtout la cousine de Leah et Seth et donc un peu ma cousine par extension.

« Bella, voici Kim et Claire. Kim travaille avec moi et elle est fiancée à Jared Cameron qui travaille avec Paul. Et Claire qui est la petite amie de Quil et la cousine d'Emily.» Présenta Rosalie en me désignant tour à tour les deux brunes en face de moi.

« Du côté paternel le lien, Bella.» Compléta Emily.

« Pourquoi tu précises Em' ?» Demanda Claire.

« Parce que Bella a tendance à vouloir adopter dans sa famille tout ceux qui ont un lien plus ou moins loin avec les Clearwater.» Précisa Emily. « Enfin bref, les filles voici notre Bella !»

« Je suis contente de vous rencontrer !Et bien sûr, je suis heureuse de vous revoir aussi les filles.» Répondis-je en souriant.

J'étais contente de retrouver Rosalie, Charlotte et Emily. Même si Seattle n'était pas si loin que ça, je n'avais pas réussi à rentrer aussi souvent que je l'aurais voulu à Forks. Heureusement, nous avions continué de communiquer, entre les séances Skype à plusieurs, les longues heures aux téléphones et notre groupe de discussion sur messagerie le lien ne s'était jamais rompu. Je ne connaissais pas très bien Alice. Elle n'avait pas fait ses études à Seattle comme nous, mais j'étais sûr de pouvoir créer un lien au même titre que Kim et Claire.

« Alors comment ça se passe à la librairie ?» Demanda Alice. Qui comme Leah et moi, était complètement différente de sa sœur Rosalie. La ou Rose était une sorte de Barbie grandeur réelle. Alice s'apparentait plus à une petite fée toute brune. Elle n'avait pas fait ses études à Seattle comme nous, mais j'étais sûr de pouvoir créer un lien au même titre que Kim et Claire.

« Ça va pour le moment, je ne pensais pas que j'allais mettre une bonne semaine à la remettre en ordre et je n'ai même pas encore terminé !Heureusement, comme les travaux commencent la semaine prochaine, je vais pouvoir continuer pendant la fermeture pour être opérationnelle.»

Leah arriva avec une serveuse un plateau à la main. Elle l'aida à décharger un nombre de verres incalculable devant nous.

« Bien, puisque Leah est revenue. On clôt le sujet boulot !Car personne ne veut parler de ça en dehors des heures.» Repris Rosalie.

« Bien dit Blondie !Bella, voici tes verres !» Leah déposa devant moi deux verres de tequila plus un Long Island Iced Tea. « Et vous, c'est le reste !» Les filles attrapèrent chacun les verres correspondant à leurs commandes précédente tandis que Leah se réinstallait à côté de moi.

« Je ne vais pas boire tout ça Leah !»

« Tu as dit que tu avais besoin d'un verre ou plus et si possible fort !Ma réponse :la Tequila et ensuite, tu auras le droit à ton cocktail.»

Elle n'avait pas tord sur ce coup-là, ni pour l'alcool choisit ni pour m'avoir encouragé à venir ce soir. Après coup, j'avais vraiment besoin de cette sortie, je voulais pouvoir déconnecter un peu. Je bus donc rapidement les deux Tequila. Ce n'était pas ce que je préférais, mais ça aurait au moins le mérite de couper mon cerveau et peut être, me refaire atterrir sur Terre. Par contre le Long Island Iced Tea était mon cocktail préféré et c'était plutôt difficile d'en trouver un bien dosé et avec du goût. Le temps pour moi d'avaler mes deux premiers verres, les filles avaient repris le sujet de conversation sur lequel elles étaient avant mon arrivée. J'avais vite compris la manœuvre de Leah, laisser agir l'alcool sur moi pour me délier la langue. Alors je profitais de ma courte pause pour m'échapper aux toilettes avant que l'interrogatoire ne commence.

« Je vais aux toilettes, ils sont toujours au même endroit ?» Demandais-je à la table.

« Oui, oui, juste après le bar » me répondit Charlotte qui était la copropriétaire du Loudge.

J'enlevais ma veste et laissais mon sac dont je n'avais pas besoin avant de partir aux toilettes.

Charlotte et Peter avaient ouvert le Loudge et le Hunter quelques années plutôt. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux originaires du Texas, ils avaient décidé de s'installer dans la région après avoir eu un coup de foudre pour l'endroit quand nous les avions emmené pour Thanksgiving. Ils avaient par la suite embarqué Jasper dans l'aventure qui n'était non pas tombé amoureux de la ville, mais bien de la fille, Alice.

De base, les deux établissements ne formaient qu'un seul et même lieu, mais ils avaient décidé de le séparer en deux, créant deux entrés et ne laissant qu'une porte de communication entre les deux. D'un côté, il y avait un espace plus convivial, le Hunter, où la bière et les alcools forts régnaient en maître et de l'autre un peu plus feutré, le Loudge, où les cocktails régnaient en maître. Sur le coup, ça pouvait paraître un peu absurde d'avoir deux bars pour une ville, mais en réalité ça correspondait parfaitement à la demande de la ville. Surtout que celle-ci ne cessait d'attirer de nouveaux venus qui voulaient fuir la pollution et la surpopulation de Seattle. Même si elle était à trois heures de route, il ne fallait que quarante minutes de train pour l'atteindre. Beaucoup avaient donc profité des avantages de Forks sans les inconvénients de Seattle.

Il n'y avait personne aux toilettes, je n'avais donc pas à attendre inutilement. Après mettre lavé les mains, je vérifiais que j'avais ma robe correctement placé. C'était absolument mon genre de traverser un espace public, petite culotte apparente uniquement parce que je n'avais pas correctement remis ma robe. Et pour le bien de ma santé mentale, je me limitais à une humiliation/moment de ridicule par jour. Bien que parfois, c'était un peu trop pour moi.

« Bien, si on commençait vraiment notre réunion !» Demanda Leah, alors que j'avais réussi à traverser la salle sans encombre.

« C'est l'heure des potins !» Couina Alice, en sautillant et clappant des mains sur son siège.

« Alors Bella, Paul ?» Demanda Emily en s'approchant un peu plus de la table.

« Je ne pensais jamais voir ça un jour !» S'exclama Kim.

« Il ne sait rien passé d'extraordinaire !» Me défendis-je après avoir pris une gorgée de mon verre.

« Rien d'extraordinaire ? Tu veux rire !De un, il était avec toi seul puisque Seth vous a abandonné ! De deux, il avait une main sur toi et pas sur une épaule non dans ton dos ! Et sache ma belle que Paul ne touche jamais une femme comme ça en présence d'un public ! Et de trois, il était avec toi seul ici !»

« Tu l'as dit deux fois ça, Emily !» Lui rappelais-je.

« Non mais tu comprends quand je dis ici, je parle de Forks !Paul ne fréquente personne de Forks !Ailleurs oui, mais pas ici. Si proche de chez lui et de son lieu de travail !» Me reprit Emily.

« Non mais arrête, il a juste voulu être gentil, c'est tout !»

« Je veux bien utiliser d'autres qualificatifs pour le désigner, mais gentil n'en fait par partie !» Remarqua Claire.

« Attends ! On ne dit pas non plus que c'est le pire homme sur Terre mais ce n'est pas sa qualité principale !» Corrigea Leah.

« Je pense que vous vous faites des films !» Répondis-je en sirotant mon verre.

« Tu parles, si je n'avais pas été la toute à l'heure, je suis sûr qu'il te sautait dessus !» Déclara Leah, me faisant m'étouffer avec mon cocktail.

« Pardon, quoi ?»

« Il te bouffait du regard et je suis sûr qu'il avait au moins imaginé cinq manière t'atteindre ta petite culotte !»

« Mais arrête, Leah, sérieux !»

« Même devant Charlie !Je te jure, j'ai cru que Charlie allait lui tirer dessus !» Ajouta-t-elle.

« Le shérif tirait sur n'importe quel homme s'approchant de Bella à moins de deux mètres.» Déclara Charlotte.

« C'est vrai, mais là, c'était différent !Je vous jure, c'est parce qu'on est entré mais je suis quasiment sûr qu'il était sur le point de passer à l'étape suivante avec toi !Il était tellement proche de toi, je ne sais pas si tu réalises.»

« Et même si c'était vrai, Leah. Je ne vois pas en quoi, c'est extraordinaire ! Au mieux, il devient un ami au pire une conquête !»

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça avec lui, Bella. On va t'expliquer pourquoi.» Répondit Kim.

« Premièrement, Paul ne s'affiche avec aucune femme en ville, car il sait très bien que les infos circulent vite ici. Il aime la discrétion pour ses conquêtes comme tu dis.» Commença Emily.

« Deuxièmement, il est rentré avec toi dans ce bar alors qu'il aurait pu te laisser seul et vu comment il était avec toi, tu n'es certainement pas une future conquête ou sa future meilleure amie. Il ne sait jamais comporté comme ça avec une femme.» Ajouta Rosalie

« Troisièmement, nos Gossip Girls locales, Lauren Mallory et Jessica Stanley sont toutes les deux présentes ici, ce dont il est parfaitement au courant car toute la ville sait qu'elles passent leur vendredi soir ici. Donc il sait très bien que les rumeurs vont circuler sur votre relation dès demain.» Annonça Alice en pointant le bar derrière moi.

« Quatrièmement, quand Charlie lui a demandé de ne pas t'approcher sauf pour les travaux de la librairie, il l'a regardé et lui a sourit du genre :tu peux toujours rêver !» Annonça Leah.

« Oh et il a dit qu'il te ramenait chez toi devant nous !Alors que Leah nous a dit que Jacob et elle te ramenaient chez toi.» Finit Charlotte.

Je venais de terminer mon verre en les écoutant. Pour un peu, on pouvait penser qu'elles avaient répété leurs petites argumentations tant c'était bien construit.

« Puisque vous avez l'air d'avoir réponse à tout, j'ai deux questions !» Je repoussais mon verre plus loin et interpellait la serveuse pour commander de nouveaux verres pour la table. « Comment connaissez-vous ce genre d'info ?»

« Paul est le meilleur ami de Jared. Et Jared fonctionnait comme lui avant que je ne le rencontre.» Me répondit Kim.

« Sam était comme ça aussi ! Ils ont d'ailleurs pris exemple sur lui comme Paul et lui sont cousins.» M'apprit Emily. Je notais cette info-là, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer Sam comme ça. Il aimait tellement Emily, c'était limite s'il ne vénérait pas le sol qu'elle foulait.

« Et pour moi, tu sais qu'il est mon patron donc je parle le Paul. Et pour les filles, les garçons sont amis avec lui. Donc on a pu observer plusieurs fois sa façon de faire quand on sortait.» Déclara Leah.

« Convaincu ?» Me demanda Claire.

« On va dire que oui pour le moment...»

« Ta deuxièmement question ?» M'interrogea Kim alors que nos nouveaux verres venaient d'arriver.

« Si et j'ai bien dit si. Si c'est vrai alors pourquoi moi ?» Demandais-je après avoir pris une gorgé. Ce truc était vachement bon !

« Tu veux dire quoi par là ?» Me demanda Kim.

« Putain, vous avez vu comment il est ?» Leur demandais-je. « Genre le mec, je suis sûr que c'est une sorte de Magic Mike en réalité. Et je ne l'ai même pas vu sans t-shirt ! J'arrive à deviner ça rien qu'en ayant vu sa chemise sur le point de craquer alors qu'il discutait avec moi ! Qui a une chemise sur le point de craquer par ses muscles quand il parle ? A côté Channing Tatum peut aller se rhabiller !»

« Elle est à point là ! Je pensais que ta résistance à l'alcool s'était améliorée !» Rigola Charlotte.

« Oh, je t'en pris ! Je ne dis pas la vérité-là ? Alors pourquoi il s'encombrait d'une fille comme moi?»

« Elle est sérieuse là ?» Questionna Claire.

« Ouais, je suis sérieuse !J'ai autant de sex-appeal et de charisme qu'une crevette du Pacifique !» Ripostais-je.

« Voilà l'un des grands problèmes de Bella. Elle n'arrive pas à percuter qu'à côté d'elle les Victoria Angels c'est du pipi de chat !» Répondit Rosalie.

« Tu veux savoir le plus drôle. C'est qu'elle ne passe pas une journée sans se faire draguer au moins une fois. Mais elle ne le remarque même pas.» Ajouta Leah alors que je sirotais mon verre.

« N'importe quoi !»

« Tu es comme une sorte d'ascenseur émotionnelle ! Ils pensent qu'ils ont leurs chances et tu leur tapotes le bras en le disant que tu es contente de les avoir rencontré et que vous ferriez sûrement de super amis.» Répondit Charlotte alors que je la regardais perplexe.

« Non, elle fait ça ?» Rigola Claire.

« Ouais, je te jure ! C'est hallucinant !On a plein d'anecdotes comme ça de la période de la fac.»

« Vas y balance !» S'exclama Alice.

« Déjà avant la fac, il y avait les garçons d'ici comme Newton et Crowley.» Démarra Leah. « Ils ont quand même essayé d'apprendre à surfer pour l'impressionner la fille du Sud.»

« Ok, mais pour eux, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'ils me draguaient quand Jacob a frappé Mike quand il a essayé de m'embrasser à la fête de Ben. Mais pour le reste, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir fait ça.»

« Il y a le jour où tu avais rendez-vous avec Demetri De Lucas et que toi, tu m'as emmené à ce rendez vous !J'ai même eut pitié de lui.» Avoua Rosalie.

« Il avait dit que c'était pour notre TD de littérature et tu voulais manger une pizza comme on allait dans une pizzeria, j'ai fait une pierre deux coups !» Me justifiais-je.

« Benjamin Zaïde, tu lui as dit qu'il écoutait super bien et qu'il devrait peut-être penser à être psy.» Énonça Charlotte.

« Pour Gareth McAlistair, tu pensais qu'il était gay et que s'il avait besoin d'aide ta porte était toujours ouverte.» Balança Leah.

« Il n'était pas gay ?» M'étonnais-je, déclenchant le rire de la table.

« J'ai couché avec lui Bella !Tu l'as même surpris à moitié nu dans ma chambre !» Répondit Charlotte.

« Attends, mais moi, je pensais que tu l'avais hébergé parce qu'il avait des problèmes avec son colloc' homophobe !»

« C'est pour ça que tu étais aussi froide avec Alistair ?» Me demanda-t-elle.

« Bah oui...» Son rire s'intensifia encore plus.

« Oh, j'ai mieux ! Zafira !» Annonça Rosalie.

« Mais oui, j'avais carrément oublié l'épisode Zafira. Cette fois-là, c'était la première fois qu'une femme te draguait et toi, tu lui as dit qu'elle était une super copine et que tu regrettais de ne pas en avoir plus de copine comme elle.» Répondit Leah.

« Mais enfin, je ne suis pas lesbienne !Ni même bi d'ailleurs !»

« Oui enfin ça, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, jusqu'à l'épisode Marcus.» Déclara Rosalie. « Son ex', un jour, il a débarqué, lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle et qu'il voulait l'épouser.» Reprit-elle sous le regard interrogateur de Kim, Claire et Emily. «Elle lui a répondu que la seule chose qu'il était capable de lui apporter, c'était une MST et que ça ne la tentait pas vraiment.»

« Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour ne rien attraper !» Précisais-je.

« Sinon j'ai un dernier exemple !Peter !»

« Le Peter de Charlotte ?» Demanda Claire.

« Oui le Peter de Charlotte.» Certifia Rosalie.

« Peter ne m'a jamais dragué, Rose !»

« Oh, s'il l'a fait, ma belle. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré. Tu l'as trouvé tellement sympa et parfait pour moi, qu'il fallait absolument que tu me le présentes. Je devrais te remercier pour ça d'ailleurs !»

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire.» Soupirais-je en plaçant mon visage dans mes mains appuyait sur la table. Leurs rires redoublèrent face à ma réaction.

Le pire, c'est qu'elles avaient totalement raison et que j'étais passée complètement à côté. Pour moi, j'étais le genre de fille bonne copine avec qui on ne tente rien. Mais à les entendre, je ressemblais plus à une briseuse de cœur.

« J'ai toujours pensé que je n'étais que la bonne copine et que c'était pour ça que je n'avais personne dans ma vie depuis Marcus.» Avouais-je.

« Non, tu as juste besoin d'un panneau lumineux qui t'indique les intentions des hommes ou alors un Paul qui te fait clairement comprendre ce qu'il veut de toi.» Répondis Emily.

« C'est aussi en partie pour ça que nous sommes aussi protecteur avec toi, sœurette. Nous voulons tous te protéger des personnes qui pourraient profiter de toi et de ta bonté.» Avoua Leah en me rapprochant d'elle alors que mes yeux s'embrumaient. « Allez séquence émotion et interrogatoire terminé ! N'oublions pas qu'une Bella sous alcool et une Bella émotionnelle. Revenons à notre mission principale le mariage de Jared et Kim »

Je chuchotais un merci à Leah avant de la serrer dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleure sœur qu'elle.

La discussion se tourna donc vers le futur mariage de Kim qui devait avoir lieu en décembre. Elle m'assura d'ailleurs que j'étais invitée puisque maintenant, j'étais de retour et qu'elle était sûr qu'on allait être de super copine. Elles avaient toute un avis à donner que les préparatifs, mais Alice semblait être l'organisatrice de l'événement. Même si la mode était sa passion, elle avait d'ailleurs une boutique de vêtements en ville, elle adorait aussi organiser des événements et semblait être de bon conseil pour Kim.

Leah continuait à caresser mes cheveux alors que j'avais ma tête sur son épaule. Elle participait de temps en temps. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour moi. Je me contentais de siroter. Je venais de me prendre une vague d'information assez importante. Mon cerveau n'était peut-être pas aussi réactif qu'à la normale, mais j'arrivais à assimiler les événements. Mais un doute restait quant aux intentions de Paul.

« Bella quatre verres ?» Demanda une voix derrière nous.

« Bella quatre verres !» Confirmèrent Rosalie, Charlotte et Leah d'une même voix.

Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert la série Brooklyn 99 et la façon de compter l'état d'ébriété du personnage d'Amy Santiago. Ils avaient tendance à faire la même chose pour moi.

« Le match de base-ball est terminé ?» Demanda Charlotte.

« Non mais St Louis est en train de se prendre une déculottée contre Washington ça ne sert plus à rien de regarder.» Répondis Peter.

« Toi, Peter Whitlock, je ne te parle plus !» Grognais-je.

« C'est limite un trois verres, les filles là !» Rétorqua Jasper alors qu'ils prenaient tout les deux places à la table avec nous.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait mon petit coquelicot ?» Me demanda Peter.

« Elles m'ont dit que tu me draguais à la fac ! Ça ne se fait pas ! Tu étais mon partenaire de crimes, mais c'est terminé maintenant !»

« Quoi ? Nous ne sommes plus partenaires de crime ? Mais comment vais-je faire pour survivre sans toi ?» S'exclama-t-il faussement offensé.

« Ah ah très drôle Peter Henry Whitlock !»

« Je sais, je devrais peut-être lancer mon propre show ? Tiens, je pourrais utiliser la scène du Hunter pour faire ça ! Merci partenaire, tu viens de me donner une super idée !»

« Tu ferrais un flop mon pote !» Rétorquais-je.

« Et voilà, c'est comme ça qu'Isabella Marie Swan me brise le cœur une seconde fois.» Clama-t-il en plaçant une main sur son torse. « Char', seule toi peux le réparer aussi bien que tu l'as fait la première fois !»

« Ton cœur est de l'autre côté, Peter.» Souffla Charlotte en levant les yeux en l'air.

« Alors, c'est vrai, elles n'ont pas menti ?» M'écriais-je.

« C'est vrai, mais j'ai vite compris que je préférais t'avoir en amie surtout quand tu m'as présenté la femme de ma vie.» Déclara-t-il avant d'embrasser Charlotte.

« Trop mignon ! » Chuchota Claire.

Je me tournais vers Jasper pour l'interroger du regard.

« Rien pour moi, j'ai rencontré ton père !» Déclara Jasper en levant les mains en l'air pour se dédouaner.

« Notre petit Jazzy a peur du grand méchant shérif !» Se moqua Peter.

« Attends, il a le droit de porter une arme et je suis sûr qu'il sait comment cacher un corps sans se faire prendre.» Lui répondit Jasper.

« Le sel de l'eau de mer et les poissons font le reste.» Informais-je.

« Attends comment tu sais ça, toi ?Non en fait, je ne veux même pas savoir. Tu vois, c'est pour ça, entre autres, qu'il vaut mieux t'avoir en amie !» Intervient Peter.

« Entre autres ?»

« Ta cuisine ! Sans offense Emily, mais si Bella ouvre un resto, tu fais faillite.»

« Je sais. Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai poussé à avoir une librairie quand je n'ai pas réussi à la débaucher ?» Lui répondis Emily.

Donc, c'était à ça que j'étais réduite aujourd'hui ? Faire la cuisine, avoir de belles fesses et cacher des cadavres ?

« Qui a dit que tu avais de belles fesses ?» Demanda Leah.

« Comment tu sais qu'on m'a dit ça ?»

« Tu viens de le dire à haute voix, Bella.» Gloussa Peter.

« Alors qui ?» Insista Leah.

« Personne.»

« Tu es sûr ? C'était personne personne ou personne avec un grand P ?» Répliqua sournoisement Rosalie.

« C'est une trois verres là ! Je suis déçu ! J'étais venu voir un spectacle, je voulais la quatre verre, celle qui déclare son amour à tout et n'importe quoi, surtout n'importe quoi.» Râla Peter alors que je tirais la langue à Rosalie comme une enfant de trois ans.

« A ton avis, tu sais très bien qui !» Grognais-je.

« Ah, Ah ! Ce qui valide un peu plus notre thèse ! Incline toi Swan et reconnais ta défaite !» Fanfaronna Rosalie.

« En attendant, Swan a encore besoin d'aller aux toilettes !»

« Tu peux ajouter ça aussi à ta liste.» Se moqua Peter.

« Je vais venir avec toi, Bella !» Déclara Kim.

« Acide fluorhydrique Peter, c'est ce que j'utiliserais sur toi !» Rétorquais-je avec un grand sourire en me levant.

« Charlotte ! Bella est encore méchante avec moi !Je n'aime pas trois verres !» Chouina-t-il.

Kim m'agrippa par le bras pour me tirer vers les toilettes. Sa présence à mes côtés avaient au moins le mérite de m'éviter de trop tanguer sur mes talons hauts. Ce qui d'ailleurs était le seul signe extérieur que de l'alcool coulait dans mon organisme, mis à part mon changement de personnalité. J'avais la chance de garder une diction et un phrasé plutôt correct.  
Elle passa la première alors que je vérifiais que mon maquillage était toujours en place. Je ne voulais pas ressembler à un panda avant au moins l'heure du coucher.  
Kim était plutôt jolie dans son genre. Elle aussi devait être d'origine Quileute. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que Leah, mais restait plus grande que moi d'un bon cinq centimètres. Son visage et son attitude inspiraient la douceur et le calme. Je comprenais pourquoi elle était professeur comme Rosalie.

« Tu sais ? Paul est quelqu'un de bien, Bella.» Prononça-t-elle alors que je me lavais les mains après l'utilisation des toilettes.

« Je me doute, sinon il n'aurait pas autant de monde autour de lui.»

« J'espère que nous n'avons pas faire peur avec ce qu'on a dit.» S'inquiéta-t-elle, ceux à quoi je haussais les épaules.

D'un côté, je savais qu'elles avaient raison, mais j'avais dû mal à le croire. Elles étaient peut-être sûres d'elles, mais moi mon côté rationnel m'empêchait de m'emballer. Je ne voulais pas être déçu une nouvelle fois par quelqu'un.

« Avant d'arriver au bar, il a fait exprès d'attiser la curiosité de Seth pour pouvoir m'avoir pour lui seul avant que je ne sois avec vous.» Soufflais-je.

« Mais tu n'arrives toujours pas à croire qu'on te dit la vérité, n'est pas ?» Je haussais une nouvelle fois les épaules. « Ce n'est pas grave, le temps te montera que nous avons raison. Et puis il a raison, tu as vraiment de jolies fesses !» Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil en passant devant alors que je levais les yeux au ciel.

Et comme quand nous étions venues, elle m'attira à elle pour repartir à notre table. Qui était maintenant occupée par plus de monde qu'à notre départ. Le match devait sans doute être terminé. La place de Kim était maintenant occupée par un homme que je soupçonnais d'être Jared. Il discutait avec Quil qui avait ses mains sur les épaules de Claire. Emmett avait pris la place de Rosalie avec celle-ci sur ses genoux. Seth avait pris ma place à côté de Leah. Seul Jacob, Paul et Sam étaient debout. Kim me présenta son Jared et Quil me salua d'une bise sur la joue.

Quil était l'un des meilleurs amis de Jacob. J'avais donc passé beaucoup de temps avec lui aussi. Je saluais Emmett en cognant mon poing dans le sien, n'ayant pas le courage de faire le tour de la table.

« Vous partez déjà ?» Demandais-je à Emily et Sam alors que je me faufilais vers eux pour saluer Sam et Jacob.

Je me sentais toute petite au milieu de ces géants. Si ça continuait, j'allais devoir amener un marche pied pour ne pas avoir un torticolis à vie. Paul était celui qui dominé l'assemblé, ça se jouait à quelques centimètres entre Sam et lui.

« Oui, ma mère garde les enfants. Si on pouvait en profiter ça serait sympa. Surtout que je ne travaille pas demain.» Répondit Emily avec un clin d'œil.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir ça. Maintenant comment veux tu que je garde mon sérieux si un jour Sam m'arrête ?» Râlais-je.

« Bella trois verres ?» Demanda Sam.

« Ouais, on était presque à quatre verres !» Intervient Peter.

« Finalement, vers la réserve de puma, attaché à un arbre, Peter !» Répliquais-je en me tournant vers lui.

« Mais où est mon petit coquelicot tout doux et tout gentil ?» Pleurnicha-t-il alors que Paul, qui se trouvait derrière moi, posa sa main sur ma hanche gauche.

« Partie le jour où tu m'as trahi Whitlock !»

« Ils font quoi là ?» Demanda Jacob.

« Bella vient de donner la troisième manière de se débarrasser de Peter sans laisser de traces.» Répondit Jasper.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?» Interrogea Sam.

« Absolument rien, je suis aussi innocent que les premières neiges de l'année ! Elle a juste découvert que j'avais essayé de la draguer quand on était à la fac, ce qui n'a jamais marché d'ailleurs. Elle considère ça comme une trahison.» J'entendis un grognement sourd venir de Paul, je devais sûrement être la seule à l'avoir entendu.

« C'est parce que tu étais tellement mauvais que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte !» Répliquais-je ce qui fit rire les autres.

« Charlotte ! Bella est encore méchante avec moi !»

« Bien, nous allions y aller nous. Je crois que j'en ai trop entendu, là.» Sam salua la table. « On se voit, dimanche, en attendant tâche de ne pas te faire arrêter pour meurtre, chérie, d'accord ?» Me demanda Sam avant de m'embrasser sur le front, comme il en avait l'habitude de le faire.

Il regarda tour à tour la main de Paul sur moi et mon expression avant de me lancer un clin d'œil. Est ce que ça ressemblait à un consentement de sa part ?

« Je passerais te voir demain, Bella !» Certifia Emily, avant de m'embrasser à son tour et de partir avec son mari avant que je n'aie le temps de protester.

Ils devaient déjà venir dimanche pour m'aider à déménager les livres de la boutique, alors que je ne leur avais pas demandé de l'aide. Je préférais qu'elle passe son temps avec son mari plutôt qu'avec moi surtout si leurs deux petits garçons n'étaient pas là. J'adorais Lee et Tom, mais les jumeaux pouvaient parfois être de vrai tornade.

La prise de Paul s'intensifia, attirant mon attention. Je relevais la tête pour le regarder derrière mon épaule. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était aussi proche de moi quand ma tête toucha son torse. J'étais littéralement dans ses bras. Finalement, j'étais toujours perchée ailleurs pour ne pas réagir à sa présence si proche de moi. À part avec les personnes qui faisait partie de mon cercle proche, je ne me laissais jamais manipuler ainsi par un inconnu. Mon regard plongea dans le sien. Je n'avais jamais vu un regard aussi perçant et aussi noir.

« Salut.» Chuchotais-je en lui souriant.

« As-tu passé une bonne soirée ?» Me répondit-il sur le même volume sonore.

« Hum hum » Fis-je en acquiesçant, le faisant sourire.

« Bien, alors es-tu prête à partir ?»

« Quelle l'heure est-il ?» Lui demandais-je.

« Un peu plus de minuit.»

« Oh déjà ? Oui, je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer.»

J'avais complètement occulté les autres une nouvelle fois. La bulle dans laquelle j'étais plongée éclata quand j'entendis Seth et Leah se chamailler. Mon attention se focalisa sur eux.

« Ils, rien du tout ! Tais toi Seth !» Gronda Leah.

« Bella ! Leah est méchante avec moi !» Chouina Seth.

« Débrouillez-vous tous les deux ! Je n'ai rien à avoir avec ça.» Répondis-je en attrapant ma veste et mon sac sur le dossier de la chaise qu'il utilisait.

Leah continuait à gronder Seth pour je ne sais quelle idiotie qu'il avait encore dû dire. Ils étaient toujours comme ça. Seth adorait asticoter Leah et Leah adorait le faire chouiner. Et moi j'étais au milieu soit jouant les arbitres soit tenant pour l'un ou l'autre. Mais ils ne m'avaient jamais mis de côté que ce soit pour les disputes comme pour les moments complices.

J'enfilais ma veste, espérant que les températures soient toujours aussi douces que plutôt dans la soirée. Je plaçais mon sac en bandoulière pour ne pas être dérangé par lui s'il venait à glisser de mon épaule. J'allais dégager mes cheveux qui étaient dans ma veste pour les laisser tomber dans mon dos quand je sentis les doigts de Paul frôler la nuque pour le faire à ma place, m'envoyant une vague de frissons qui me traversa tout le corps. J'aimais mes cheveux longs, mais parfois, je me demandais si je ne devais pas les couper jusqu'aux épaules pour éviter d'être dérangé par eux.

« Ta voiture doit être livrée demain matin, Bella. Je te la dépose dans l'après-midi, dès que je l'ai contrôlé.» M'informa Jacob après que Paul et moi signalions notre départ.

« Tu sais que je peux venir au garage ?»

« C'est vrai, mais j'ai des choses à faire en ville demain donc ça ne me dérange pas.»

« Tu es sûr ?»

« Oui oui aucun problème. Et je repartirais avec Leah comme elle sera avec toi.»

« Hum ok alors, si tu es sûr. D'ailleurs, 8h30, c'est bon pour toi ?» Demandais-je à Leah.

« Aucun problème. Envoie-moi un message quand tu es chez toi, d'accord ?»

« Tu sais qu'il y a moins de dix minutes entre ici et chez moi ?» Me moquais-je d'elle ceux à quoi elle leva les yeux aux ciels.

« On y va, Bella ?» Me demanda Paul en me tendant la main.

« On y va.» Lui répondis-je en l'attrapant. « Oh, j'ai oublié de payer mes verres !» Me rappelais-je en passant devant le bar.

« Je m'en suis occupé.»

« Tu sais que je suis capable de payer mes verres seules ?»

« Je sais.» Me répondit-il simplement en m'attirant vers la sortie. « Lauren, Jessica.» Salua-t-il en passant devant elle.

« Je suppose aussi que tu sais que d'ici demain. Forks pensera que nous sommes ensemble ?» Lui demandais-je alors que nous arrivions dehors.

Il s'arrêta et m'attira à lui. « Absolument. » Il attrapa mon visage et approcha le sien. « D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être t'embrasser maintenant qu'elles sont en train de nous regarder pour être sûr que le message soit bien passé.» Son visage s'approcha un peu plus. « Mais je ne vais pas le faire. Pas alors que je sais que tu es enivré et je veux être sûr que tu te souviendras de ce baiser.» Chuchota-t-il en frôlant mes lèvres, me provoquant une nouvelle vague de frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. « Alors avant que je n'oublie cette promesse, nous allons nous remettre en route et je vais te raccompagner chez toi. D'accord ?»

Je hochais la tête. Je sentais les brûlures des regards dans mon dos venant de derrière la vitrine du bar. J'étais sûr que Jessica et Lauren n'avaient pas été les seules à voir ce petit spectacle. Il venait de me démontrer par l'action que les trois premières arguments, que les filles m'avaient donné tantôt pour me prouver que Paul Lahote me voulait, étaient totalement vrai.

Sa Jeep était garée de l'autre côté de la rue. Je n'étais même pas étonnée qu'il conduisait ce genre de véhicule. D'une part, car c'était plutôt courant par ici, mais aussi, car elle correspondait parfaitement à l'image qu'il renvoyait : celle d'une personne sportive.

« Tu n'as plus de voiture ?» Me demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'installait au volant après s'être assuré que j'étais bien installé.

« Je n'avais pas de voiture du tout. Je n'en avais pas vraiment l'utilité à Seattle, les transports en communs étaient largement suffisant, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici. Et si je devais venir par ici, en général, je prenais le train.»

« Donc tu en as acheté une ?» Il s'engagea vers la route qui me menait à ma maison.

« Bien obligée, je ne veux pas dépendre des personnes comme j'ai dû le faire toute cette semaine.»

« Et donc, tu te retrouves avec quoi ?»

« Je voulais une petite voiture, mais Jacob, Seth et mon père s'en sont mêlés. Je vais donc me retrouver avec un énorme Ford Explorer !Qui si tu veux mon avis ressemble plus à une voiture de mère de famille nombreuse plutôt qu'à celle d'une libraire célibataire !Au moins j'aurais toujours de la place dans le coffre si je dois me débarrasser de Peter !» Râlais-je alors que la voiture arrivait déjà dans ma rue.

« Ils n'ont pas tord, ça reste plus sûr d'avoir ça si jamais ta route croise un animal qui déboule par la forêt.»

« Je sais, mais je n'aime déjà pas conduire en tant normal alors j'ai du mal à m'imaginer conduire un tel monstre.» Déclarais-je quand il gara sa voiture dans mon allée de garage.

« Et puis je peux toujours arranger la partie mère de famille nombreuse...» Glissa-t-il alors que je détachais ma ceinture.

« Je...Je...Écoute Paul, …Je…Merci pour le trajet !Bonne nuit !» Déclarais-je en bégayant et en fuyant vers ma porte d'entrée. J'étais totalement dégrisée maintenant.

« Je suis sérieux, Bella !» Lança-t-il en m'empêchant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire ça, Paul. Tu ne peux pas...Pas après m'avoir rencontré seulement quelques heures plus tôt.» Murmurais-je en me retournant vers lui et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il s'approcha de moi, me coinçant contre le mur de mon entrée, laissant la porte ouverte dernière nous.

« Je te veux, Isabella, dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai compris que je voulais faire partie de ta vie.» Déclara-t-il sérieusement. « Et il y a une chose que tu dois savoir. Dès que je veux quelque chose, je fais tout pour l'avoir.» Chuchota-t-il en repoussant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille pour dégager mon visage. « Et maintenant, je vais m'appliquer à te le prouver que tu es faite pour moi.» Me promit-il de me déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres. « Fais de beau rêve, bébé !»

Et il me laissa là, seule, dans le noir de mon entrée.


	3. Charlie ne serait pas en train de l'arrêter.

Contrairement à ceux que j'avais pensé avant de me mettre au lit, je dormis plutôt bien, peut-être pas assez mais j'avais eut besoin de mon réveil. Ce qui était plutôt rare. J'étais plus du genre à être réveillée bien avant qu'il ne sonne.

Alors j'avais peut-être super bien dormi, mais je n'avais pas réussi à éviter une migraine. Elle était la conséquence directe de ma folle soirée, du yo-yo émotionnel de ces dernières vingt-quatre heure, de trois mois de stress et d'une semaine au cycle de sommeil complètement anarchique. Heureusement, je ne me sentais pas nauséeuse, j'avais donc réussi à éviter la gueule de bois.

C'est donc avec grâce et une élégance approximative que je me tirais du lit pour gagner la salle de bain. Je ressemblais à un zombie, et mon courage pour me redonner forme humaine n'était absolument pas présent. Je croisais les doigts pour que la librairie n'ait pas un record d'influence en ce dernier jour d'ouverture avant travaux. À la place j'allais opter pour le cache misère, les lunettes de vue. Normalement, je ne les portais que pour lire ou quand je travaillais un moment sur l'ordinateur, mais il m'arrivait de les porter aussi en cas de migraine.

En revenant dans ma chambre, j'enfilais ma combinaison verte dans laquelle j'étais plutôt confortable, un énorme cardigan en laine blanc, ma paire de converses blanches, mes lunettes et je nouais mes cheveux en un chignon approximatif avec l'élastique toujours présent sur ma table de chevet. J'étais présentable mais confortable.

Quand j'arrivais en bas, Leah était déjà à la porte et en pleine forme. Des fois, je la détestais pour ça. Elle était le genre de personne à être pleine d'énergie dès que son réveil sonnait pour la réveiller. Alors que moi, il me fallait bien une heure pour pouvoir émerger d'où mes réveils beaucoup plus tôt. Mais ça ne l'empêchait jamais de râler quand elle devait se lever beaucoup trop tôt un jour de repos.

« Ça fait au moins dix minutes que je sonne.» Râla-t-elle alors que je lui ouvrais la porte.

J'avais bien fait de ne pas lui donner une clé de chez moi. Elle aurait été capable de venir me chercher jusque sous la douche.

Je la suivis jusqu'à la cuisine où je me servis un verre d'eau à prendre avec un antalgique.

« Mal de tête ?»

« Non, juste pour le plaisir.» Lui répondis-je ironiquement.

« J'adore ta bonne humeur du matin !Ce sont les seuls moments où tu me prouves que tu es bien humaine et non pas cette chose dégoulinante de gentillesse !»

« Ah, ah ! Désopilant, Leah !Tu devrais peut-être faire la première partie de Peter pour son futur spectacle !»

« Donc, tu te souviens d'hier ?»

« Impossible d'oublier, crois moi !» Lui répondis-je alors que je rassemblais mes affaires pour partir. « On y va ? Tu me dois un petit-déjeuner et j'ai faim !»

« Tu as toujours faim ! Qui peut croire qu'une si petite chose est capable de manger autant !» S'indigna-t-elle en me rejoignant.

« Tu manges autant que moi !»

« Oui, mais moi, j'ai un métier physique qui me fait me dépenser ! Toi, tu passes ton temps dans des livres.» Me répondit-elle alors que nous nous installions dans sa voiture et de nous mettre en route.

« La preuve que les livres entretiennent aussi la ligne ! Tu devrais essayer !»

« Whaou, tu es vraiment de bonne humeur ce matin ! Tu deviens comme Charlie quand il n'a pas encore bu son premier café du matin !»

« La pomme ne tombe jamais très loin de l'arbre, ma chère !»

« Pauvre Paul, il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'embarque ! Il pense avoir trouvé un ange, mais tu es un vrai pitbull.»

Ce à quoi je répondis par un grognement. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de lui à peine réveillée. Il venait complètement de chambouler mes plans et je n'avais pas encore d'idée pour remettre la machine en marche comme c'était initialement partie. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais gérer une personne si déterminée à faire partie de ma vie. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de doute là dessus, il l'était.

Leah gara sa voiture devant la librairie. Il restait encore vingt-cinq minutes avant que je ne sois obligée d'ouvrir les portes aux publics. C'était assez pour aller chercher de quoi petit déjeuner au café d'Emily à côté de la librairie.

Victoria était au comptoir ce matin. Elle travaillait avec Emily depuis deux ans. Je l'avais croisée à de nombreuses reprises, elle était plutôt sympa, mais je savais que nous ne serions jamais réellement amies. Nous n'avions pas à attendre longtemps avant que ça ne soit notre tour. Juste le temps pour nous de se mettre d'accord sur la commande.

« Bonjour, qu'est ce que je vous sers ce matin ?» Nous demanda-t-elle avant que Leah ne lui transmette notre commande

Le magasin d'Emily ne vendait pas que du café et des parts de gâteau. Elle y servait aussi des petits-déjeuners à emporter absolument incroyable. Elle réalisait elle-même sa pâte à bagel et c'était la reine des bagels. J'étais incapable d'en réaliser des comme elle.

« Alors Bella, il parait que tu as passé une bonne soirée ?» M'interrogea Victoria.

« Lauren et Jessica ?»

« Lauren !» Confirma-t-elle alors que je gémissais. « En tout cas, chapeau ma belle ! Tu as réussi à choper le célibataire le plus chaud et convoité de la région.»

Je détestais encore plus Lauren à ce moment-là. Je sentais que cette journée allait être un enfer. Si Victoria était déjà au courant, elle ne devait pas être la seule. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour fuir la ville.

« Votre commande ! La prochaine fois, on se prendra un verre toutes les deux Bella pour que tu me donnes tous les détails !» S'enquit-elle alors que j'attrapais notre commande.

Voilà pourquoi j'avais du mal avec Victoria. Elle aimait autant les potins que Lauren. Je ne vais pas nier que moi aussi. Mais je n'étais pas du genre à aller les raconter au premier venu. Ce que Victoria s'appliquait à faire bien que de façon moins importante que Lauren. Elle ressemblait plus à Jessica pour ça.

Leah répondit pour moi avant de m'entraîner en dehors du guêpier qui était en train de se former. Je me dépêchais de sortir d'ici pour aller me réfugier dans ma librairie.

« Je ne vais pas survivre à cette journée, Leah !» Déclarais-je alors que je traversais le magasin pour allumer la lumière.

« Mais si ! Ça va aller !»

« Non, non, je le sais ! Si Victoria le sait déjà, combien tu paries qu'elle n'est pas la seule et que le bruit est déjà en train de se répandre ? D'ici ce soir, les parents sont au courant ! Et j'ai tout sauf le courage de gérer un Charlie là maintenant, ni un Paul d'ailleurs !Je pense que je vais aller élever des lamas au Pérou, c'est plus sûr pour moi !»

« Tu paniques là, Bella !» Tenta de me calmer Leah qui dégustait tranquillement son bagel.

« En plus, je parle déjà espagnol, je peux réussir à faire ça. Ça a besoin de quoi un lama pour vivre ? Je dois faire des recherches !» Marmonnais-je en l'ignorant.

« Mange au lieu de dire des bêtises. Je n'ai pas envie de t'emmener à l'hôpital, car tu as fait un malaise vagal.» M'ordonna-t-elle en me tendant mon repas.

« T'imagines, s'ils débarquent tous à l'hôpital ? Que papa fasse son papa ? C'est-à-dire paniquer et penser que je suis à l'article de la mort. Et que Paul fasse son Paul ? Je fais comment pour gérer ça.»

« Ça veut dire quoi que Paul fasse son Paul ?»

« Faire et dire ce qu'il a dit hier !Je ne suis pas de taille à gérer ça ! Et toi, tu ne dis rien et tu me pousses dans ses bras ! Ce que tu ne fais jamais en temps normal ! Elle est où ma grande sœur qui me protège des vilains garçons ?» Chouinais-je en mangeant.

Je savais que je paniquais. Mais finalement, j'avais surtout besoin de tout évacuer ! Ce genre de choses ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. Et j'avais besoin d'un regard extérieur sur cette situation qui me semblait complètement folle et beaucoup trop intense pour moi.

« Bien, il nous reste encore quinze minutes avant d'ouvrir. Tu vas m'expliquer exactement ce qui s'est passé à partir du moment où vous êtes partie. Et surtout du superbe spectacle que vous nous avez offert dans la rue.»

« Alors tu l'as vu aussi ?» Gémissais-je.

« Oh oui ! On l'a tous vu ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi intense !»

Ce qui me déclencha un nouveau gémissement. J'avais envie de m'enterrer dans un trou de souris. Je n'aimais pas me donner en spectacle. J'étais du genre pudique sur la démonstration de mon affection sauf quand je consommais de l'alcool. Alors là, je devenais une petite chose collante.

Elle m'écouta sans m'interrompre, lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé hier. Je lui donnais toutes les infos aux mots près. J'étais capable de me souvenir du moindre mot, du moindre frôlements, de la sensation de ses mains sur moi, des frissons qu'il m'avait déclenchés, des sentiments que j'ai éprouvés. Une chose était sûr Paul Lahote avait marqué ma mémoire de façon permanente.

« Bon, au moins, nous ne nous sommes pas trompées sur ses intentions. Je les avais peut-être minimisées par contre.» Déclara-t-elle. « Cependant, il a dit vrai. Quand Paul veut quelque chose, il fait tout pour l'obtenir. Ici, en l'occurrence, ce n'est pas quelque chose, mais quelqu'un.»

« Mais je vais faire quoi ? Et si je ne veux pas ? Il va se passer quoi, il va me kidnapper et me séquestrer pour que je développe un syndrome de Stockholm ?»

« Est ce que tu ne veux pas ?»

« Je ne sais pas...» Soufflais-je.

« Tu veux que je te donne mon avis ?» Me demanda-t-elle.

« Tu le ferais ?» Demandais-je avec espoir.

« Bien sûr, c'est à ça que je sers, ma belle.» Déclara-t-elle, elle reprit une gorgée de son café. « C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça. Je veux dire avec un homme. Jusqu'à présent, tu n'as jamais vraiment été attiré par quelqu'un au point d'en oublier le monde autour de toi. Et ça t'es arrivée trois fois hier ! Et ça te fait flipper.»

« Il y avait Marcus pourtant !»

« Oh, s'il te plaît ! Ce n'est pas comparable. Tu étais avec lui comme tu étais avec un ami. Et surtout, c'était un incroyable connard. Ce que Paul n'est pas. C'est pour ça que je ne l'aimais pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu étais avec lui !»

« Il me plaisait, je suppose ?»

« Oui sûrement, mais pas assez pour te faire perdre la tête et surtout pas assez pour que tu te questionnes comme tu es en train de le faire. C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça !»

« Et c'est bien ?»

« Bien sûr que c'est bien, Bella ! Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, mais vous voir ensemble, interagir comme ça, c'était tellement naturel, incroyable et beau. Tu étais rayonnante autour de lui hier.»

J'avais du mal à comprendre. J'étais d'accord avec elle sur le point où il pouvait me faire perdre la tête, mais n'était-ce pas une mauvaise chose d'oublier que le reste du monde existe ?

« Et je n'avais jamais vu Paul comme ça avant. Il était tellement intense dans sa façon d'être avec toi.» Reprit-elle « À partir du moment, où il est arrivé dans la salle avec les autres, il a repéré que tu n'étais pas là et son visage s'est complètement fermé. Et puis tu es arrivée et c'est comme s'il venait de retrouver son soleil autour duquel il gravite. Oui, c'est ça.» S'exclama-t-elle. « Vous gravitiez autour de l'autre !» Conclus-t-elle « Je devrais venir plus souvent ici, j'ai déjà l'impression d'être plus intelligente.» Ce qui me fit sourire.

« Je ne sais pas, Leah. C'est peut-être un peu trop intense pour moi, non ?» Murmurais-je en finissant mon café.

« Il ne t'a pas demandé de l'épouser demain !»

« Mais il ne peut pas me dire que je suis « faite pour lui » comme ça sans me connaître, sans même avoir eut de rendez-vous !»

« Il y a une règle qui interdit ça ? Une loi qui dit qu'il faut avoir au moins cinq rendez-vous avant d'envisager autre chose ?»

« Non pas vraiment.» Lui cédais-je.

« Alors respire, arrête de trop réfléchir et profite de l'aventure ! Et même si ça ne marche pas alors ce n'est pas grave ! Tu noieras ton chagrin dans de la glace, on regardera des films niais, Charlie fera disparaître son corps et tu retomberas sur tes pieds !» Annonça-t-elle me faisant sourire une nouvelle fois malgré ma panique. « Mais ne passe pas à côté de ce qui pourrait être une belle histoire parce que tu ne veux pas engager ton cœur.» Déclara-t-elle en me prenant les mains. « Tomber amoureuse, ne ferra pas de toi ta mère, Bella.» Prononça-t-elle distinctement.

« J'espère que tu as raison, Leah.» Soufflais-je.

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Bon, le temps est écoulé. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me tourner les pouces alors dis moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider.»

J'avais besoin de terminer la réserve seule, elle ne m'était d'aucune utilité pour cette partie. Je savais ce que je voulais garder, et ce, dont j'avais besoin, pas Leah.

J'ai toujours été très organisé, j'ai appris très tôt qu'être ordonné pouvait me soulager d'un stress. Alors quand j'avais repris la librairie, j'étais arrivée à un plan d'attaque pour pouvoir libérer la place pour les travaux, mais aussi pour que je puisse commencer à y travailler de façon efficace.

Cependant, il y avait toujours des petits imprévus. Pour moi ça avait été les visites incessantes et parfois très long des curieux qui voulait revoir la fille du shérif et la féliciter pour son initiative. C'était le grand retour de l'enfant du pays. En soit, c'était très gentil et j'avais été super contente de revoir des personnes que j'avais fréquenté quand je passais mes vacances ici. Mais cela m'avait fait prendre un vrai train de retard non-négligeable. Alors même si Leah était venue me prêter main forte aujourd'hui, j'étais incapable de savoir si j'allais être capable de faire ma dernière tâche : à savoir mettre les livres dans les cartons que nous devions déménager le jour suivant.

« J'ai une liste de livres que je vais mettre de côté et qui ne vont plus figurer dans les achats possibles de faire en magasin. Si tu pouvais les sortir pour moi. Les mettre dans un carton et coller la liste sur le devant pour que je puisse savoir ce qu'il contient.»

« Tu vas les jeter ?» Me questionna Leah.

« Non, non, jamais je ne jetterais un livre. Je vais quand même les mettre à vendre, mais sur Internet. En attendant, ils resteront à la maison avec moi, le temps des ventes.»

« Pourquoi tu ne les gardes pas ?»

« Certains sont trop vieux, en mauvais état, d'autre obsolètes et d'autres sont un peu trop pointus pour trouver un vrai public. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça intéresse tout le monde l'évolution de la culture du blé en Angleterre au XVIIIe siècle. Mais aussi incroyable que ça peut paraître, il y a parfois de vrais collectionneurs de tels livres, mais on ne les trouve que sur Internet.»

« Non, Monsieur Aro avait vraiment un livre comme ça ?» Me demanda Leah en rigolant.

« Oui et encore, tu vas être surprise parce que tu vas trouver.»

« Donne ta liste ! J'ai envie de rire un peu.»

J'allais chercher mon ordinateur qui contenait toutes les listes de livres que j'avais faites cette semaine. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas réussi à les imprimer avant, aujourd'hui. Donc elle allait devoir le faire à ma place sur l'imprimante que j'avais emmenée ici.

Je restais toujours abasourdie par l'absence de technologie qui régnait dans le magasin. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment Aro avait réussi à tenir ce magasin sans l'aide des ordinateurs. Avec eux, c'était beaucoup plus rapide pour faire la gestion des stocks ou même encore la comptabilité.

« Je vais finir de m'occuper de la réserve. Si tu as besoin d'aide, que tu te poses une question même si tu penses qu'elle est idiote, viens me voir. Si jamais il y a des clients qui rentrent, viens me chercher aussi, ça te va ?» Lui expliquais-je.

« Et si c'est Lauren ou Jessica ?»

« Je peux gérer Jessica, pour Lauren tant que la police n'a pas à intervenir et que je ne perds pas ma clientèle, tu as carte blanche.»

« Trop bien ! Je me demande si je ne devrais pas travailler avec toi !»

« Tout ça parce que tu rêves de remettre Lauren à sa place. Ce n'est pas l'essentiel de mon travail, tu sais ? Je vais prendre le téléphone de la boutique comme ça, tu n'auras pas à t'en soucier si ça sonne.»

« On a le droit à la musique ?» Me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix avec des yeux de chiens battus.

« Tant que ça ne m'empêche pas d'entendre la cloche et que ce n'est pas de la musique qui peut faire fuir.»

« Trop bien ! Tu es carrément une meilleure patronne que Paul. Il ne veut jamais de ma musique sur les chantiers.»

« Tu m'étonnes !»

J'imaginais mal Paul écouter du Taylor Swift. Quoique je pouvais peut-être me tromper là dessus. Leah était fan de la chanteuse depuis l'adolescence. De prime abord, on ne pouvait pas l'imaginer en train de chanter Love Story. Mais c'était ce qu'elle était et c'était drôle. Même si je plaignais Jacob de devoir supporter ça tout les jours, je ne vais pas dire que je n'aimais pas la chanteuse, mais je n'en étais pas fan non plus.

Rapidement, la voix de la chanteuse résonna dans le magasin. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je ne risquais pas d'aggraver mon mal de tête avec de telles chansons.

« Si tu as besoin d'eau, j'ai quelques bouteilles dans la réserve. N'hésite pas à te servir.»

« Super merci !»

Je finis par la laisser se débrouiller après lui avoir montré où se trouvait le matériel dont elle allait avoir besoin et l'endroit où poser les cartons. J'aurai sûrement pris moins de temps pour faire cette tâche puisque je savais à peu près à quoi ressembler les livres et où ils se trouvaient. Mais au moins je n'avais pas à le faire donc j'y gagnais finalement. Et cela me permettait de pouvoir finir cette réserve qui me portait sur les nerfs. Jamais je ne m'étais imaginé qu'un si petit endroit pouvait avoir autant de choses sans aucun lien les unes avec les autres. J'y avais trouvé des factures, des bons de commande, des livres, de la décoration ou encore de vieilles photographies. Je ne jetais que ce qui me paraissait superflue et je m'appliquais à catégoriser les autres dans des cartons qui seraient eux aussi déménagés demain.

Leah passa plusieurs fois la tête dans la réserve pour me poser des questions. Quelques clients pointèrent le bout de leurs nez. Certains avaient des commandes à récupérer qu'ils avaient passées avec Aro avant mon arrivée. De temps en temps, Leah lançait un sujet de conversation, mais cela restait une matinée plutôt calme et qui passa très rapidement. C'est Emily qui coupa notre travail, quand elle emmena le déjeuner. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais ça me faisait plaisir de la voir pour le déjeuner et au moins je n'avais pas à fermer la librairie pour aller manger à l'extérieur. Ce que j'aurais dû faire si j'avais été seule puisqu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de pouvoir manger ici, aucun micro-onde ni frigo.

« Bella ! Emily a apporté le déjeuner !» M'interpella Leah.

« Salut, Em' ! Tu sais qu'on pouvait sortir manger et que tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça ?»

« Je sais, mais je voulais passer du temps avec mes cousines sans oreilles indiscrètes !» Me répondit Emily. « Tu as mal à la tête ?» S'inquiéta-t-elle alors que j'arrivais vers elles.

« Oui, il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment. Alcool, fatigue et stress ne font pas bon ménage.»

« Tu as pris ou besoin de quelque chose ?»

« Non, non, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai un peu moins mal, j'irais mieux d'ici ce soir.»

« Tu es sûre ? Sinon je vais te chercher quelque chose à la pharmacie et tu rentres te reposer.»

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas !»

J'avais découvert les joies des migraines durant l'adolescence. Elles étaient devenues mes amies fidèles depuis. La plupart du temps, c'était plus gênant qu'autre chose. Mais il arrivait parfois que je sois clouée au lit complètement malade, ça restait rare, mais ce n'était pas très agréable à voir.

La première fois que c'était arrivé alors que j'étais ici, mon père était persuadé que j'étais à l'article de la mort et il m'avait emmené à l'hôpital avec sa voiture de police gyrophare en marche. J'avais beau lui dire que j'avais uniquement besoin de rester dans le noir et dormir, il n'avait rien voulut entendre. Bien sûr, les médecins lui avaient dit la même chose. Il avait menacé de les arrêter et de leur faire un procès. Je m'étais donc retrouvée dans une chambre d'hôpital à dormir après avoir passé une batterie d'examens. Encore un autre épisode des humiliations de Bella. Le point positif, c'est qu'on avait découvert que ma vue n'était pas aussi bonne que ça et que porter des lunettes pouvait peut-être me soulager un peu. Oh et j'étais aussi l'heureuse détentrice d'un scanner cérébrale.

Emily était ce qu'elle était. Elle nous dressa une table de pique-nique à l'aide des cartons que Leah avait fait. Elle avait la capacité de changer une simple chose en quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Elle avait emmené avec elle un panier à pique-nique remplit de vaisselles et de nourriture. On prit toute les trois places au sol autour de notre table de fortune et de notre repas fait par les soins d'Emily. La conversation roula doucement. Je me doutais qu'elle voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé avec Paul après son départ mais elle était le genre de personne à attendre les informations plutôt que de venir les chercher. En attendant, elle nous racontait les dernières bêtises de Lee et Tom avant le départ chez leur grand-mère. Elle avait même les preuves par vidéo. Je me demandais comment ils pouvaient avoir de telles idées. Je soupçonnais la présence de Seth et Jacob derrière certaines bêtises, ça leur ressemblaient bien de faire faire aux petits ce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire, car ils étaient adultes maintenant.

Sans le remarquer notre pause déjeuner dura plus longtemps que prévu. Cela m'avait fait du bien de rire, d'écouter les aventures d'Emily dans sa vie de maman et de manger un de ses repas maisons. Peter avait beau dire que je cuisinais bien, je trouvais Emily beaucoup plus douée que moi.

« Je vais devoir y aller, les filles ! Je vais bientôt devoir prendre mon service.» Nous informa Emily.

« Je pensais que tu ne travaillais pas ?» M'étonnais-je.

« Je dois finalement. Bree est malade et je n'allais pas faire travailler Victoria en double service. Surtout qu'elle a accepté à la dernière minute de faire la matinée alors qu'elle ne devait pas.»

« Je vais raccompagner Emily, comme ça, je pourrais prendre un café en passant. Ça ne te dérange pas ?» Me demanda Leah.

« Bien sûr que non Leah !»

« Tu veux quelque chose ?»

« Non merci.» Lui répondis-je alors que je rangeais les affaires dans le panier d'Emily. « Par contre, je n'ai rien pour nettoyer ici.» M'excusais-je auprès d'Emily.

« Tu oublies que j'ai une cuisine avec un bon équipement à côté ? Et comme Leah semble d'humeur serviable, c'est elle qui fera la plonge !»

« Eh, je n'ai rien demandé, moi !» Râla Leah.

« Tu peux me l'emprunter, elle a quasiment terminé ses tâches de la journée ! La clé, c'est de lui mettre du Taylor Swift dans les oreilles pour la faire travailler.» Me moquais-je de Leah qui boudait.

« On se voit demain, Bella ? Ne reste pas trop tard ! On a besoin d'une cheffe en forme !» Déclara Emily en me serrant dans ses bras avant de partir.

« Ça ne te dérange pas Bella, si je reste un peu avec Emily ?» Me questionna Leah qui n'avait pas suivit Emily.

« Tu peux rester autant que tu veux ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas beaucoup plus de choses à te faire faire. Tu m'as tout de même enlevé une sacré épine dans le pied.»

« Ok, super !Je vais chercher mes affaires et je la rejoins. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu pourras me contacter sur mon téléphone !»

« Ça roule !»

Je repartis dans ma tendre réserve continuer ce qu'il me fallait terminer. Même si j'avais été interrompu plusieurs fois, j'avais réussi à abattre une bonne partie du travail à faire. Si mon après-midi continuait ainsi, j'allais même pouvoir m'accorder une pause dans l'après midi. Je me remis rapidement au travail, ce n'était pas la tâche la plus gratifiante, mais mon esprit tordu aimait bien ranger, classer et ordonner les choses.

Comme Leah n'était plus là, je pouvais enfin changer la musique. J'optais pour quelque chose plus en adéquation avec moi-même. J'enclenchais les albums du chanteur anglais James Bay, j'en étais fan, mais pas sous la définition de Leah. Contrairement à elle, je n'avais pas un mug avec sa tête dans mon placard de cuisine. Je connaissais plus ses chansons par cœur et j'avais assisté à quelques concerts.

Je ne fus interrompue dans mon travail que par l'arrivée de Jacob. J'avais tellement été prise dans mon rangement que je n'avais pas remarqué que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Leah.

« Bella ?» Me questionna la voix de Jacob alors que la cloche sonnait son arrivée.

« J'arrive, Jacob !»

Je me relevais et j'enjambais les cartons pour sortir de l'arrière-boutique. J'étais plutôt fière de moi, il ne me restait qu'un placard à ranger et j'en aurai finis. Il ne me resterai plus qu'à jeter dans la benne, dans la ruelle derrière le magasin, les choses qui ne servaient à rien.

« Leah n'est pas là ?» Me demanda-t-il me serrant dans ses bras.

« Non, elle est avec Emily !»

« Ce n'est pas bon ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elles préparent encore ?» Marmonna-t-il en sortant sûrement pour lui envoyer un message.

« Aucune idée ! Tu as la voiture ?»

« Oui, oui et on a contrôlé ça avec Seth. Il n'y a aucun problème dessus. Le transport s'est bien passé.»

Jacob possédait un garage. À la base, il ne faisait que de la réparation mais il avait finit par faire de la vente aussi. Le concessionnaire le plus proche, pour acheter une voiture, se trouvait à deux heures de route dans la ville d'Olympie. Le fait d'en avoir un à Forks attirait les petites villes autour, surtout que Jacob avait une bonne réputation. Maintenant, il devait gérer le garage et la concession ce qui l'empêchait de mettre les mains dans le cambouis, à savoir la seule chose qu'il aimait. C'était pour ça qu'il avait proposé à Seth de le rejoindre dans l'aventure. Seth aimait la mécanique lui aussi, mais il préférait la vente. Il travaillait dans le garage chaque vacance pour parfaire ses connaissances en mécanique puisqu'il prenait des cours de commerce et de gestion à l'université de Portland. D'ici l'été prochain Seth gérerait officiellement la partie concession et Jacob repartirait vers la mécanique.

« Tu viens voir ton nouveau carrosse ?» Me demanda Jacob.

« Ça marche, laisse moi juste mettre un mot sur la porte pour prévenir de la fermeture temporaire.» 

J'attrapais un papier où j'y laissais un mot. Je coupais la musique et verrouillais la porte puis je suivis Jacob dans la rue. Cela ne devrait pas nous prendre longtemps. Le temps pour Jacob de me rappeler un peu comment utiliser les gadgets qui selon lui étaient indispensables. J'avais déjà conduit un modèle d'exposition dans la concession de Ford où Jacob m'avait emmenée quelques semaines plus tôt. Donc je connaissais déjà un peu la voiture, mais je n'avais pas forcément retenu ce que je devais savoir.

Il avait garé la voiture un peu plus haut dans la rue. Je la trouvais encore plus impressionnante que la dernière fois. Pourquoi avais-je accepté d'acheter une telle voiture ? La seule chose que j'avais choisie finalement c'était la couleur de la voiture, à savoir le noir.

« Comment je vais conduire ce char d'assaut ?» Gémissais-je.

« Ça va aller ! En plus, la dernière fois, tu as conduit dans une grande ville alors imagine ici !Ça sera plus facile.»

« Ok, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une aussi grosse voiture !»

« Pour ta sécurité, tu en as besoin. On vit au milieu de la forêt Bella ! Et au moins tu seras indépendante si tu as besoin de transporter des choses !»

« Parce que tu veux que je transporte quoi ?»

« Tes courses, des colis, les trucs que tu trouves toujours quand tu vas dans des brocantes, des gens, des animaux...Je continue ?»

« Bon, d'accord, tu gagnes. Je devrais peut-être adopter un chien maintenant que j'ai une voiture pour le transporter.»

« Parce que c'était ça qui t'en empêchait avant ?»

« Oui !»

« Tu as un sens des priorités vraiment particulier. Enfin bref, je te refais un topo sur la voiture ? Et si tu veux ensuite, tu essayes de la conduire.»

« Ça roule.»

Je me mis rapidement au volant, Jacob sur le siège passager. On repassa en revue les détails de la voiture. C'était peut-être un gros SUV, mais il était facile de le conduire et de le prendre en main. Je pourrais même dire que je me sentais un peu plus rassurer dans un véhicule aussi gros. Au moins je ne me ferais pas écrabouiller si je devais faire un accident avec. Pas que je comptais faire un accident, mais j'avais toujours cette peur de finir aplatit dans une voiture depuis que j'avais fait un accident de voiture quelques années plus tôt.

Depuis, il m'arrivait de conduire, mais si je pouvais m'en passer alors je le faisais. C'était d'ailleurs Leah qui conduisait la plupart du temps quand nous étions ensemble à Seattle. J'avais juste modifié mes habitudes quand elle était partie pour être capable de me débrouiller sans elle.

Jacob réussit finalement à me convaincre de faire un tour de pâté de maison pour m'habituer à la voiture. Je retirais mes lunettes avant de conduire, car j'étais incapable de le faire avec elles.

« Alors, Paul ?» M'interrogea Jacob alors que je prenais la route une fois sortie de la place de parking.

« Non, pas toi aussi ?» Gémissais-je.

« Eh, je ne peux pas ignorer ça ! Et encore, tu n'as pas eu à supporter Leah après !»

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?» L'interrogeais-je.

« Elle était surexcitée par votre petite scène digne d'une comédie romantique !»

« Depuis quand tu t'y connais en comédie romantique ?»

« Leah !Elle avait besoin d'un partenaire quand la sienne était à des centaines de kilomètres de là. Et j'obtiens toujours quelque chose d'intéressant en retour.» Déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin entendu.

« Eh ! Pas de détails, d'accord ? Je veux préserver mon innocence !» M'écriais-je au moment où le feu passa au vert.

« Chérie, tu n'as plus rien d'innocente depuis ton bal de promo !»

« Évites de me rappeler ça ! Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé toi et non Leah après d'ailleurs !»

« Parce que je suis ton meilleur ami en plus d'être ton superbe beau-frère ! Sinon, bien tenté Swan, mais je n'ai pas oublié ma question !»

« Il n'y a rien à dire de plus que tu as vu Jacob et je suis sûre que Leah va te faire un rapport détaillé ce soir. D'ailleurs pour info, elle est totalement Team Paul, ce qui est étonnant.»

« Elle veut juste te voir heureuse, Bella.»

« Je sais, mais je suis déjà heureuse Jacob. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme en plus pour l'être.»

« Bien sûr que tu n'en as pas besoin et je le sais ça. Tu es capable de faire beaucoup de choses par toi-même. Cependant, je sais aussi que tu rêves d'avoir ta propre famille, celle dans laquelle tu aurais voulu grandir.»

« Et tu penses qu'il est la personne qu'il me faut ?»

« Paul est un homme bien, Bella. Sinon nous ne l'aurions jamais laissé t'approcher.»

« J'ai un doute. Après tout, je ne l'ai toujours pas vu aujourd'hui, qui me dit que vous ne vous en êtes pas débarrassé depuis ?»

« Parce que dans ce cas-là, Charlie ne serait pas en train de l'arrêter.» Me répondit-il en me désignant la scène qui était en train de se passer sur le côté de la route.

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?J'avais dit à Leah que je ne voulais pas gérer un Charlie Swan !»

« Retournes à ta librairie, je vais régler ça, d'accord chérie ?» J'accélérais un peu plus pour pouvoir rentrer. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Jacob pianoter sur son téléphone.

« Demande à Sue de venir, si papa a fait son papa poule elle sera la seule à le raisonner.»

« J'ai envoyé un message à Sam et Leah aussi. Je vais aller au poste avec elle, et Sam nous rejoindra avec Sue.»

Heureusement pour moi, une place s'était libérée juste devant la librairie. Leah nous attendait déjà dehors avec Emily.

« Je t'avais prévenu Leah !»

« Oui, je sais, apparemment Mallory est plus efficace qu'on ne pourrait le croire !» Déclara Leah.

« Combien tu paries que son arrestation va faire le tour de la ville en cinq minutes ? Plus j'y pense plus mon idée d'élevage de lamas au Pérou est une bonne idée !»

« Allez viens, Bella !» Lança Emily en m'attirant vers elle alors que Jacob et Leah se dirigeaient vers la voiture de Leah pour partir au poste de police. « Nous allons boire un thé, le temps que Sam, Jacob et Leah règlent le problème.» 

« Mais la librairie ?»

« Eh bien, je vais te l'apporter à la librairie, d'accord ?»

« Mais ton café ?»

« Diego est là, il peut se débrouiller seul, ne t'inquiète pas.» Me dit elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son café.

Avant d'ouvrir la librairie, je fis demi-tour pour récupérer mes lunettes que j'avais laissées dans la voiture. Puis j'ouvris pour la deuxième fois la librairie. J'enlevais le petit écriteau que j'avais placé sur la porte. Je savais qu'une connerie du genre arriverait. Mon père était prévisible. Ce n'était pas parce que Leah et Jacob n'avaient rien fait que Charlie n'interviendrait pas. Parce que j'étais sûre que c'était pour ça que Paul s'était fait arrêter ou alors la coïncidence était énorme.  
Le pire dans l'histoire, c'était qu'il ne s'était absolument rien passé entre lui et moi. Alors je n'osais pas imaginer le jour où il se passerait vraiment quelque chose. Mon imagination fertile produisait des scénarios catastrophe sur comment Paul se faisait massacrer s'il me demandait de l'épouser ou si j'avais un enfant avec lui.

Je ne savais pas si je devais en rire ou en pleurer. À vrai dire, j'étais plus en colère. J'aimais mon père et j'aimais son côté protecteur, la plupart du temps ça me faisait rire. Mais pas au détriment de sa carrière et pas quand il intervenait de façon excessive.

« Bella ?» M'interpella Emily en agitant sa main devant mon visage.

« Hey, Em' !»

« Tu vas bien, ça fait cinq minutes que tu es plantée là et que tu ne réponds pas quand je t'appelle.»

« Ouais ça va …»

« Tiens, ton thé.» Me dit-elle en me tendant un gobelet de thé que je pris.

« Tu sais, ça va aller. Je suis sûre que Sam a déjà réglé ça. Ça doit sûrement être un malentendu !»

« On parle de mon père, Emily. Tu sais très bien comment il est avec moi !» Grognais-je alors qu'une pique de douleur me traversait le crâne.

J'avais quasiment réussi à me débarrasser de cette foutue migraine, mais apparemment elle ne voulait plus me quitter.

« Tu as de nouveau mal à la tête ?»

« Oui. Mais c'est quoi cette journée ? Il ne manque plus que Lauren Mallory débarque ici pour qu'on arrive à une journée de rêve dans la vie d'Isabella Swan !» Lui dis-je en partant récupérer un antalgique dans mon sac que je pris avec une gorgée de thé.

« Vois les choses du bon côté !» S'exclama-t-elle.

« Et comment parce que là, je ne vois pas !»

« Demain ne pourra pas être pire qu'aujourd'hui et surtout, tu fermes dans une heure.»

« Ça, c'est sûr.» Lui répondis-je en souriant finalement.« Sauf qu'il me reste un placard à vider, des poubelles à jeter, des cartons à remplir et étiqueter et un magasin à nettoyer.»

« Je vais t'aider avec ça, ma belle.»

« Mais ton café, tu ne peux pas tout abandonner comme ça pour moi.»

« C'est bon, je te dis ! Et puis ça fait 6 mois que Diego est avec nous, il est temps pour lui de garder la boutique seul et puis s'il y a un problème, il a pour consigne de me téléphoner !» Déclara-t-elle en me poussant vers mon dernier placard alors que j'enfilais mes lunettes.

Emily fonctionnait comme moi sur le besoin de rangement et d'organisation. Elle comprit rapidement ce qu'il fallait jeter ou non et s'appliqua à le faire. J'étais gênée qu'elle fasse ça pour moi. Mais elle me répliqua que j'aurais fait la même chose si la situation avait été inversée.

Finir le dernier placard ne me prit pas trop longtemps. Je passais les affaires à Emily qui les rangea dans les cartons correspondant. Quand c'était terminé, elle écrivait sur le carton ce qu'il y avait dedans pendant que je posais le papier adhésif qui les refermaient. Et puisque j'avais déjà ma voiture, j'allais déjà commencer le déménagement. Elle m'aida donc à apporter les cartons pour remplir le coffre de la voiture. Cela me permettait ainsi de pouvoir stocker les cartons de livres dans la réserve et pour ce qui est du ménage, je ferais ça sans doute demain.

« Est ce que tu veux qu'on commence à faire les cartons de livres ?» 

Je regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone portable.

« Oui, de toute façon, même si quelqu'un voulait un livre, je pourrais toujours le ressortir du carton.»

J'attrapais mon ordinateur portable que je reconnectais à l'imprimante pour pouvoir sortir mes listes. Pendant ce temps-là, Emily commençait à former les cartons et à les déposer devant les bibliothèques. Même si ma tête bourdonnait, j'essayais d'avancer comme pour finir cette journée le plus rapidement possible.

« Ok, donc j'ai la liste des livres. Il faudra juste noter le numéro du carton où le livre est rangé. Tu donnes et notes pendant que je range et numérote les cartons ?» Lui demandais-je.

« On fait comme ça !» Approuva-t-elle.

J'attrapais le marqueur que j'avais préparé sur le comptoir et m'installais à genoux devant le carton. Elle commença à me tendre les livres pour remplir le carton. Nous avions quatorze bibliothèques de cinq étages à vider. Leah avait déjà rempli cinq cartons que j'avais déjà rangés dans la réserve. Heureusement que toutes les étagères n'étaient pas remplis et qu'Aro avait décidé de ne plus approvisionner la librairie à partir du moment où nous nous étions mis d'accord pour la vente. J'espérais avoir assez de cartons.

Entre deux cartons, Emily reçut un message de Sam lui confirmant les motifs de l'arrestation de Paul. L'avantage de faire ses tâches, c'était que mon cerveau était occupé et je pouvais contrôler la colère qui grondait en moi. Et surtout, la présence d'Emily m'apportait le calme dont j'avais besoin pour contrôler mes nerfs. De plus, notre petite équipe était d'une efficacité redoutable. Nous étions arrivés vers les bibliothèques du fond du magasin quand la cloche d'entrée tinta. Finalement, j'allais la garder cette cloche absolument kitch mais efficace.

« Bella ?» Décidément, mon prénom était devenu la nouvelle manière de dire bonjour. « Je t'ai amené ton prisonnier.» Continua la voix de Leah clairement amusée de sa blague.

Emily était la première à sortir de l'allée.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ?» Demanda-t-elle alors que pour la énième fois, je tâchais d'épousseter mes vêtements de la saleté qui s'était accrochée dessus quand j'étais au sol.

« Charlie nous a fait du grand Charlie ! Je me suis fait une joie de lui remonter les bretelles.» Répondit Sue qui était aussi présente.« Cet homme perd tout sens commun quand il s'agit de ses enfants !»

« Il pourrait surtout perdre son travail !» Intervenais-je en m'approchant d'eux.

« Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ma chérie » Me répondit-elle en se tournant vers moi. « Bella ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es toute blanche ma chérie !» Me demanda-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. « Tu as encore mal à la tête ?» Ce à quoi je hochais la tête.

« Pas que ça change de d'habitude !» Se moqua Jacob « Mais c'est vrai que là, tu fais concurrence à un vampire-là !»

« Arrêtes de te moquer de ma fille, Jacob Black ! Ou je n'hésiterais pas à te punir.» Gronda Sue. « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, ma chérie ! Et les histoires que fait ton père ne doivent rien arranger aux choses. Il va en entendre parler en rentrant, celui-là.»

« Non, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de le voir débarquer au milieu de la nuit pour vérifier si je respire toujours !» Lui demandais-je en me détachant d'elle. « Je suis vraiment désolée pour les ennuis que je t'ai causés, Paul !» Lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

« Tu ne m'as causé aucuns ennuis, Bella » Me répondit-il

Sa main prit une nouvelle fois place sur ma hanche, me rapprochant un peu plus prés de lui. Ses traits étaient marqués par l'inquiétude. Mes deux mains s'étaient agrippées à son t-shirt noir. C'était la première fois que je le touchais aussi franchement.

« Mais je suis d'accord avec Sue. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, bébé.» Déclara-t-il en posant son autre main contre ma joue.

J'appuyais un peu plus mon visage contre sa main et je fermais les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur et de la sensation de bien-être qu'elle dégageait. J'avais l'impression que ma tête bourdonnait un peu moins avec lui.

J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux pour lui répondre.

« J'ai encore des choses à terminer avant de rentrer.»

« Tu ne peux pas le faire demain ?» Me demanda-t-il, son pouce caressait doucement ma joue.

« Non pas vraiment.» Lui dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

« Bella est têtue, Paul. Elle ne partira pas d'ici tant qu'elle n'a pas décidé qu'elle a terminé et ça peu importe si elle est malade ou avec un membre en moins.» Intervint Sam.

« N'exagère pas, non plus.» Soufflais-je.

« Qui avait décidé de ranger le garde manger de notre appartement alors qu'elle avait une grippe ?» Demanda Leah.

« Il fallait le faire, c'était mal rangé et je n'allais pas te laisser le faire seule.»

« Maniaque !»

« Ordonnée, nuance, ma chère !» Ripostais-je.

« On va rester finir ce que tu étais en train de faire et toi, tu rentres dormir.» Décida Sue.

« Non, s'il te plaît, je peux le faire ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Sue.»

« Ce n'est pas discutable, jeune fille ! Tu tiens à peine debout en plus !» Me réprimande-t-elle.

Je tenais parfaitement debout, c'était juste beaucoup trop agréable d'être collée à Paul.

« Je vais la déposer chez elle et m'assurer qu'elle dort.» Déclara Paul en ignorant mes protestations, à la place il me colla un peu plus contre lui. Sa main avait migré vers ma nuque et me massait le bas de mon crâne. Il avait trouvé pile l'endroit qui soulageait ma douleur. Mes yeux s'étaient à nouveau fermés. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite la conversation autour de moi. La voix grave de Paul résonnait contre mon oreille. Je me sentais comme dans un nuage. Alors quand la main de Paul arrêta son action, je gémis de protestation.

« Bella ?» M'interpella Sue. « As-tu écouté ce qu'on a dit ?»

« Pas vraiment.» Lui répondis-je en me détachant légèrement de Paul.

« Paul va te reconduire chez toi. Emily va nous expliquer quoi faire et pendant qu'elle ferme son café avec Sam. Jacob, Leah et moi allons finir votre travail. Et ensuite en va déposer les clés de la librairie chez toi en même temps que la voiture de Paul .Est ce que c'est bon pour toi ?» Me demanda-t-elle.

« Ça me gêne vraiment que vous fassiez ça pour moi. Vous avez sans doute mieux à faire.» Protestais-je.

« Quand est-ce que tu comprendras qu'on t'aide parce qu'on veut le faire pour toi ? Parce que tu le mérites ?» Je haussais les épaules. « Vous pouvez y aller, maintenant. Avant que je n'oublie, ton père est puni, il ne sera pas là demain !» Indiqua-t-elle ce qui me fit sourire. « Ça te dérange de venir nous aider demain, Paul ?» Elle me lança un regard noir me dissuadant de protester une nouvelle fois.

« Je serais là, Sue. Quelle heure ?»

« Normalement 9 h, mais on va décaler à 10 h pour être sûr que Bella dort un peu plus.»

« J'ai l'impression d'être un bébé, là.» Protestais-je une nouvelle fois.

« Arrêtes de protester et prends tes affaires sœurette !» Déclara Leah en tendant mon cardigan que j'avais retiré plus tôt dans la journée et mon énorme sac à main. « Et oui, j'ai bien mis ton ordinateur et ton téléphone dedans. J'ai juste gardé les clés de la librairie.»

« Bien puisque je n'ai pas le choix, je vais partir dans ce cas-là. À demain tout le monde !»

J'allais partir quand je me retournais pour interpellait Leah. J'avais vu son inquiétude et sa culpabilité dans son regard. Surtout quand elle avait évoqué, l'épisode de la grippe. Elle restait persuadée que c'était de sa faute si j'étais tombée malade ce jour-là.

« Leah ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ? Avec ou sans sortie, ça se serait déclenché !»

Elle hocha la tête pas franchement convaincue. Paul m'attira à l'extérieur de la boutique, son bras autour de moi. Il ouvrit la portière passagère de ma nouvelle voiture après avoir récupéré les clés que je lui avais données. Il fit le tour de la voiture pour se mettre au volant.

« Je viens à peine d'avoir cette voiture que déjà quelqu'un d'autre la conduit.» Soufflais-je alors qu'un nouveau pique de douleur me traversait.

« Il faut bien que je vérifie si elle est adaptée à nos futurs enfants.» Me taquina-t-il, ce qui me déclencha un sourire.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais ? J'ai vraiment l'impression d'abuser de toi.» Lui dis-je en me tournant vers lui.

« Tu peux continuer autant que tu veux !» Me déclara-t-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises !»

« Je t'ai fait une promesse, je compte bien la respecter. Ça passe par prendre soin de toi, même si tu protestes comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. Et si ça signifie aussi de me faire arrêter tous les jours par le shérif alors je le ferai.»

« J'ai tellement honte pour ça !» Gémissais-je.

« J'ai trouvé ça marrant. Et au moins ça prouve que ton père tient à toi. Je pense que j'aurais fait autant à sa place, si ce n'est plus.»

« Je les plains déjà !»

« Ils s'en remettront, tu seras là pour arrondir les angles.»

« Malgré tout ça, tu restes sur ton idée ?»

« Tu es peut-être têtue, mais je le suis encore plus que toi.» Déclara-t-il. « On est arrivé, princesse !»

« Pas de princesse, s'il te plaît. Je n'aime pas ça.» Lui demandais-je en sortant de la voiture.

Je fouillais dans mon sac pour récupérer mes clés.

« Emily m'a dit que tu avais des choses dans ton coffre.»

« Oui, j'ai réussi à charger quelques cartons avec elle tout à l'heure.» Lui dis-je en déverrouillant la porte.

« D'accord, je vais décharger ça. Où voulais-tu les mettre ?»

« Normalement, ça allait dans la chambre de devant, mais tu peux les laisser dans le salon, je m'en occuperais demain.» Déclarais-je en enlevant mes chaussures et mon cardigan que je rangeais dans le placard d'entrée avec mon sac d'où j'avais sortie mon téléphone.

« As-tu faim ?»

« Non pas vraiment, mais sers toi si tu as faim. Je te dois bien ça.»

Une nouvelle fois, je me retrouvais dans ses bras, le dos collait au mur. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il pouvait être aussi rapide.

« Tu ne me dois rien du tout, bébé.» Souffla-t-il en posant un baiser sur mon front. « Va au lit maintenant, je viendrais vérifier si tu vas bien dans quelques minutes.»

« Merci Paul.» Chuchotais-je en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds, mes mains appuyaient sur ses épaules pour garder l'équilibre. Je déposais un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de partir vers la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents afin d'enlever cette sensation de nausées qui était apparue. Et j'enfilais le short et le t-shirt qui me faisaient office de pyjamas. Une fois prête pour une nuit qui allait commencer beaucoup trop tôt, je rejoignis ma chambre que je plongeais dans le noir et je finis par me réfugier dans mon lit.

J'entendais les pas de Paul qui montait et descendait les escaliers à intervalle régulier. Il avait apparemment décidé de ranger les cartons là où je le voulais à la base alors qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Je savais que j'aurais du mal à m'endormir, c'était toujours comme ça. Alors je préférais écouter les bruits et laisser mon esprit divaguer. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par toquer à la porte que j'avais laissé entrouverte. Je me retournais pour lui faire face. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

« J'ai terminé. As-tu besoin que je fasse quelque chose pour toi ?» Me chuchota-t-il en s'accroupissant à ma hauteur.

« Non, merci encore.» Lui répondis-je les yeux encore grand ouvert.

« Tu n'arrives pas à t'endormir, n'est ce pas ?» Me questionna-t-il en posant sa main sur ma joue.

« Pas vraiment, c'est toujours comme ça.» Soupirais-je les yeux fermés.

« Je vais arranger ça.» Souffla-t-il.

Sa main quitta ma joue. J'entendis le bruit de ses chaussures qui tombaient au sol et celui d'un pantalon qu'on dézippait. Venait-il vraiment de se déshabiller ? J'étais incapable d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» Chuchotais-je.

La couverture se déplaça, je sentis mon matelas s'affaisser sous son poids.

« Je prends soin de toi.» Murmura-t-il à mon oreille alors qu'il ramenait mon corps contre lui.

J'étais incapable de trouver quelques choses à répondre à ça. Je me trouvais maintenant à moitié allongée sur lui, ma tête sur son torse couvert par son t-shirt. Sa main gauche se faufila dans mon dos sous mon t-shirt, ses doigts glissaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale me déclenchant un frisson agréable. Sa main droite me massa le même point de douleur qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt.

« Ton lit est trop petit pour moi.» Sa tête se cala au-dessus de la mienne.

Je lui répondis par un gémissement. Son rythme cardiaque me berçait, ses doigts me détendaient. En bref, j'avais l'impression de me transformer en guimauve.

« Je devrais remercier ton père de m'avoir arrêté aujourd'hui.» Reprit-il. « On n'en serait pas là.» 

C'était la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de m'endormir sur la pensée que j'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé ma place.


	4. Elle a confondu le sel avec le sucre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai une béta qui me suit à partir de maintenant et qui fait un super job. :)

Deux choses me sortirent du sommeil. La première, l'odeur de roulé à la cannelle. La seconde, la main qui me caressait les cheveux. Je reconnus rapidement la façon de faire de Sue. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, les lendemains de migraines. Sue me préparait ses roulés et venait me réveiller en douceur. Elle affirmait être la seule capable de me réveiller sans que je ne sois grognonne. En réalité, je l'étais, mais pas avec elle qui s'appliquait tant à vouloir me rendre heureuse. J'enfouis un peu plus ma tête contre l'oreiller.

« Je sais que tu es réveillée, Bella.» Chantonna Sue.

Sa main quitta ma tête et je l'entendis s'agiter dans ma chambre. La lumière se fit plus vive et un courant d'air entra par la fenêtre.

« Tu vas mieux, ma puce ?» Demanda-t-elle encore une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Hum hum.» Gémissais-je dans l'oreiller.

« Plus de douleur ?»

Je sortis ma tête de l'oreiller et je roulais pour me mettre sur le dos et m'asseoir contre la tête de lit. Je regardais l'heure qu'il était sur mon téléphone, qui se trouvait sur ma table de chevet. Il était tout juste neuf heure du matin.

« Non, je pense que c'est bon. J'ai juste l'impression de ne plus avoir d'énergie.»

« C'est normal, ma chérie. Tu le sais.» Tenta-t-elle de me rassurer.

« Mmmh. Je déteste quand je suis comme ça.» Murmurais-je en remontant mes jambes vers moi et en les entourant dans mes bras.

Le matelas s'affaissa légèrement sous le poids de Sue qui venait de s'asseoir. Elle passa une main sur mon front. Ses habitudes d'infirmière réapparaissaient.

« Je sais, ma chérie. Mais tu as trop tiré sur la corde dernièrement et ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir dit de te reposer, mais malheureusement, tu as hérité ton obstination de Charlie.» Me réprimanda-t-elle.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, tu le sais, Sue.» Soupirais-je.

« Je le sais aussi. Mais maintenant, c'est terminé et tu n'es plus seule pour gérer ça.»

« Merci d'être là, Sue » Murmurais-je en la serrant brièvement dans mes bras. « Comment va papa ?»

« Inquiet, mais quand je lui ai dit hier soir que Paul était avec toi, il s'est mis à bouder. Et il râlait encore ce matin en partant travailler !Ah !Cet homme !» Râla-t-elle me décrochant un rire.« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il va s'en remettre. Il faudra bien qu'il accepte un jour que sa petite fille n'est plus si petite.»

« Je sais, mais j'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop et qu'il n'est pas déçu.»

« De quoi ?D'être une adulte ?D'avoir une vie sentimentale ?De prendre tes décisions seules comme une grande ?»

Je haussais les épaules. Toutes les réponses se valaient.

« Tu sais qu'il aurait fait le même sketch peut importe la personne. D'ailleurs, je préfère même que ça soit Paul plutôt qu'un autre !»

« Ah oui ?» Murmurais-je d'une petite voix.

« Oh oui, ma grande ! Déjà, parce qu'on le connaît et surtout, tu as vu un peu le morceau ?» Gloussa-t-elle.

« Sue !» M'écriais-je les joues en feu.

Décidément, Sue et Leah ne partageaient pas que les traits physiques. Elles partageaient aussi les mêmes réflexions. Sue se rangeait donc définitivement dans la Team Paul. Il commençait doucement à avoir du monde dans cette équipe.

« Trêve de plaisanterie. J'ai fait des roulés et si tu ne te dépêches pas de venir, ils seront mangés par les garçons avant même que tu n'ai le temps d'y penser.»

« Les garçons ?»

« Tout le monde est là, ils sont venus plus tôt pour prendre le petit-déjeuner !»

« Oh d'accord.»

« Alors vas te préparer et profites, il fait très bon aujourd'hui.»

« D'accord, merci Sue.» Sue déposa un dernier baiser sur mon front et se leva pour partir. « Paul est là aussi ?» Lui demandais-je avant qu'elle ne quitte ma chambre.

« Il devrait être de retour avant que tu ne sois en bas.» Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur. « Il est rentré chez lui pour se changer.»

« Alors il est vraiment resté cette nuit.» Soufflais-je.

« Comment crois-tu que je suis entrée ce matin ?» Me demanda-t-elle. « Paul tient toujours ses promesses Bella.» Me lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de vraiment partir.

Il était donc vraiment resté avec moi cette nuit. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Je préférais laisser cette question sur le côté ainsi que le fait qu'ils acceptent tous Paul aussi facilement. Je finis par me motiver à sortir de mon lit. J'attrapais mes vêtements et mes sous-vêtements pour la journée, comme Sue avait dit que la journée était belle, mon choix se porta sur ma salopette short en jean et un top noir à bretelle. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais au moins je culpabiliserai moins si par malheur, je les abîmais.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, j'en profitais pour prendre une douche et surtout me laver les cheveux. J'espérais que Jacob et Seth n'avaient pas mangé tous les roulés à la cannelle le temps de ma douche. Même si je savais que Sue en garderait pour moi de toute manière, mais si je pouvais en avoir un peu plus pour en manger plus tard ça serait un vrai plus. J'étais incapable de résister à la cannelle. D'ailleurs, j'adorais la période de l'automne et de l'hiver rien que pour pouvoir en manger.

Je séchais mes cheveux après les avoir démêlés et je les laissais libre. J'enfilais mes vêtements, me brossais les dents et retournais dans ma chambre pour faire mon lit, fermais la fenêtre que Sue avait ouvert pour moi et attraper une paire de chaussettes. J'avais fait le choix de m'installer dans la chambre à l'arrière de la maison. D'une part, car c'était la plus grande chambre, mais surtout parce qu'elle était loin de la route. Après plus de cinq ans de vie à Seattle, je méritais de dormir sans être réveillée par les bruits de la circulation. Et il ne fallait pas négliger non plus la vue sur la forêt.

Une fois prête, chaussettes aux pieds, j'entrepris de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Mais j'avais négligé un détail, les chaussettes dans l'escalier en bois. Je n'étais plus aussi maladroite qu'à l'adolescence, mais les escaliers restaient ma bête noire. Je ne tombais pas systématiquement, mais régulièrement, j'étais donc devenue super prudente. À part, aujourd'hui, apparemment, je blâmais l'idée de ne pas avoir de roulés.

Les réflexes de Paul, qui venait de passer la porte, me sauvèrent d'une autre chute et humiliation devant lui. Il me stabilisa sur la deuxième marche, qui avait voulut causer ma perte. Ses mains se trouvaient une nouvelle fois sur mes hanches. Si cela continuait, le dessin de ses doigts allaient définitivement s'imprimer sur ma peau.

Pour une fois, je me retrouvais quasiment à sa hauteur, je n'avais donc pas à faire d'effort pour pouvoir le regarder. J'avais une vue directe aussi sur son t-shirt noir à manche courte qui ne dissimulait absolument pas sa musculature. Elle semblait encore plus impressionnante que la première fois que je l'avais croisé. Ça me démangeait de les dessiner du bout des doigts.

« Merci.» Soufflais-je.

« Est ce que tu vas mieux qu'hier ?» Me demanda-t-il en inspectant mon visage du regard. Je lui répondis en hochant simplement la tête. « Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir recours à un tel stratagème pour être collé à moi.» Me taquina-t-il.

« Ah !Ah ! Très drôle !» Soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis sérieux ! Il te suffit juste de demander.» Me déclara-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus de moi. « Je me ferais une joie de satisfaire tes demandes.»

« Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin !» Je souriais malgré moi à sa bonne humeur.

« Toujours, quand je t'ai dans mes bras.» Me répondit-il faussement sérieux, ce qui me fit rire.

« Quand tu auras terminé de me sortir des phrases clichées, pourras-tu te décaler ? J'ai faim et les roulés à la cannelle de Sue n'attendent pas !»

« Bien puisque ta faim t'empêche de te concentrer sur moi, on va régler ça maintenant.» Déclara-t-il me soulevant par la taille. Je pensais qu'il allait me poser à côté de lui, mais il en avait décidé une nouvelle fois autrement. Il me portait littéralement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» M'écriais-je en enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes bras autour de son cou.

« Je m'assure que tu arrives sans encombre à la cuisine.» Ses mains glissaient sous mes fesses. « Et j'avais aussi franchement envie de voir si elles sont aussi ferme qu'elles en ont l'air.»

« Eh ! Je ne te permets pas, elles ne t'appartiennent pas !» M'écriais-je.

« Bientôt, bébé !» Me répondit-il un sourire en coin.

« Dans tes rêves !»

« Oh, mais elles y sont aussi !» Affirma-t-il en se déplaçant vers la cuisine, me faisant à la fois glousser et rougir.

J'avais l'impression d'être une adolescente pleine d'hormone, tant mes réactions ressemblaient à celle d'une midinette. Je n'étais absolument pas comme ça d'habitude. Une nouvelle fois, j'avais totalement occulté le monde extérieur et le bruit des conversations qui se déroulaient dans la cuisine. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, j'en avais presque oublié les roulés. Presque !

« Paul, tu sais que Bella sait marcher ?» Lui demanda Sue qui était à côté de la cafetière.

« Elle vient de me prouver le contraire.» Lui répondit-il en me déposant sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et s'accolant au meuble à côté de moi.

Sue me regarda de haut en bas pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Son regard s'attarda sur mes pieds. Elle servit une tasse à Paul qui la remercia. Apparemment, elle avait pris les commandes de la cuisine avec l'aide d'Emily.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit à propos des chaussettes et des escaliers ?» Me demanda-t-elle comme si elle s'adressait à la petite fille que j'avais été.

« Que ça glisse ?» Lui demandais-je le plus innocemment possible. « Mes chaussures sont en bas, Sue. Et j'étais un peu pressée de venir manger.»

Parfois, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une petite fille quand elle me faisait la morale comme ça. Ce n'était pas méchant et la plupart du temps, ça me faisait rire. C'était surtout une manière pour elle de me montrer qu'elle tenait à moi et j'adorais ça. Emily me tendit d'autorité un verre de smoothie en me souriant. J'en bu une gorgée, au vu de la couleur, je me doutais qu'elle avait fait mon préféré et celui qu'elle servait à son café : le pêche-banane. Il m'arrivait de boire du café, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de régulier chez moi. Et je réservais le thé qu'en cas de coup dure quand j'avais un gros besoin en caféine pour me booster. Apparemment, aujourd'hui, l'infirmière Sue avait sûrement déclaré que j'avais besoin de vitamine.

Sue nous remit un morceau de roulé à la cannelle. J'en avais l'eau à la bouche. Le glaçage commençait à fondre sur la pâtisserie qui venait juste d'être sortie du four. Sue rajoutait toujours des noix de pécan sur le mien parce que j'adorais ça. D'ailleurs, j'étais aussi une amoureuse de la tarte à la noix de pécan. J'attendais toujours la période de l'automne et de l'hiver avec impatience rien que pour pouvoir en manger sans culpabiliser.

« C'est une tuerie Sue !» Affirmais-je en dévorant mon assiette, mes jambes se balançant de satisfaction.

« Je suis contente que ça te plaise, ma puce.» Me sourit Sue en allant s'installer sur le tabouret de bar de l'îlot central.

Cette journée commençait très bien. Je n'étais peut-être pas aussi énergique qu'à la normale, mais j'avais déjà l'impression de récupérer.

« Sue nous a dit que tu allais mieux.» S'enquit Sam, installait à la table de la salle à manger accolée à la cuisine.

« Hum hum !» Répondis-je en hochant la tête, car j'avais la bouche pleine.« Encore merci pour votre aide hier.»

« Ne nous remercie pas encore Bella, tu ne sais même pas si on a fait ça correctement.» Intervint Jacob.

« Sue était avec vous !J'ai confiance en Sue.»

« Donc pas en nous ?» Me demanda-t-il. Je lui répondis par un grand sourire. « Sympa !»

« J'ai confiance en Leah, Sam et Emily aussi !» Précisais-je « Toi, tu serais capable de me remplir plusieurs cartons avec tous sauf mes livres !» Au vu de sa tête coupable, il l'avait fait. « Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu l'as fait.» Gémissais-je. « Heureusement que Seth n'était pas avec toi !»

« Mais j'ai rien fait moi !» Protesta Seth.

« Et c'est très bien, tu seras récompensé !» Lui répondis-je.

« Avec un gâteau au chocolat ?» Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« Si tu veux !» Accordais-je.

« Trop bien, merci Bella !»

Comment rendre Seth heureux ? Lui cuisiner un gâteau au chocolat ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Il n'était pas vraiment difficile. Si je pouvais m'apparenter à une grande gourmande, lui était plus un gouffre à nourriture. Jacob essayait de négocier une part de gâteau à Seth. Leah les regardait amuser. Tandis que Sue, Emily et Sam discutaient entre eux. J'étais heureuse de voir une telle scène chez moi. J'attrapais nos assiettes, à Paul et moi, pour les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle après m 'être assurée qu'il avait terminé.

« Je n'ai rien fait non plus, j'espère que j'ai le droit à une récompense aussi.» Murmura Paul derrière sa tasse à café, coupant ma rêverie.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?» Lui demandais-je en me réinstallant à côté de lui. « Contrairement à Seth, je ne sais pas ce qui te ferait plaisir.» Remarquais-je.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard, ce qui me ferait plaisir.»

« C'est une manie chez toi de repousser à plus tard ? Ça fait déjà deux fois que tu me dis ça !»

« Absolument pas » Me répondit-il. « Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ta famille apprécie de voir ce que je te réclamerai.» Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je sentais mes joues rougir à grande vitesse. Je venais enfin de comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Paul était terriblement efficace pour me faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

« Bon, les enfants, on y va ?» Demanda Sue qui terminait de charger le lave-vaisselle.

Parfois, je me demandais si Sue n'avait pas été générale d'une armée dans une autre vie. Elle nous menait à la baguette, même si nous étions tous majeurs et que nous ne vivions plus avec elle.

« Bella, tu vas mettre tes chaussures et tu prends tes affaires ! Vous vous répartissez entre la voiture de Bella et le fourgon de Jacob !» Nous ordonna-t-elle.

J'obéis à l'ordre de Sue sans discuter en me dirigeant vers l'entrée de la maison où se trouvaient mes affaires.

« Je monte avec Jacob !» Hurla la voix de Seth en sortant en courant pour rejoindre le véhicule de Jacob.

« C'est une bonne idée de les laisser seuls ?» Demanda Leah alors que j'enfilais mes converses.

« Je n'en suis pas sûre.» Répliqua Emily. « On devrait peut-être mettre un adulte responsable avec eux.»

« Je suis un adulte !» Se défendit Jacob.

« La nuance est responsable, mon chéri !» Souligna Leah.

« Sam, peux-tu monter avec eux ?» Demanda Sue. « Je prends les clés de la librairie !»

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea avec Jacob vers le fourgon que celui-ci avait garé devant la maison. Ça sentait le coup fourré où je ne m'y connaissais pas. Je me faisais peut-être des idées, mais elles étaient capable de tout. Surtout qu'elles avaient, toutes les trois approuvaient les manœuvres de Paul. Je me dépêchais d'attraper mon sac auquel j'enlevais mon ordinateur. Et je fus la dernière à sortir de la maison, car je devais la verrouiller.

« Mince, les clés de voiture !» M'exclamais-je en faisant demi-tour.

« Je les ai, bébé !» Répondit Paul en déverrouillant la voiture.

« Parfait, tu conduis ?» Lui demandais-je. Une nouvelle fois je me défilais pour conduire.

« D'accord, ça me fera de l'entraînement !» Me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ça allait finir par devenir un vrai running gag pour nous, cette histoire de voiture. Sans que je ne puisse proposer de prendre la place à l'avant, Sue, Leah et Emily avaient pris place à l'arrière de la voiture.

« De l'entraînement pour quoi ?» Demanda Sue alors que je m'installais côté passager et que Paul démarrait la voiture.

« Pour sa future famille nombreuse, apparemment, la voiture s'y prête.» Lui répondis-je.

« Notre future famille nombreuse.» Rectifia-t-il.

Je souriais en secouant la tête. Il ne s'était toujours pas enlevé l'idée de la tête. Derrière, j'entendais deux soupirs de contentement. J'étais aussi prête à parier qu'Emily venait de dire que c'était mignon. Je venais de clairement tendre le bâton pour me faire battre là. Je croisais les doigts pour que la question ne soit pas plus développée.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est idéale pour ça.» Souligna Sue alors que j'allais essayer de détourner la conversation. « Mais ne tardait pas trop, je trouve que j'ai pile le bon âge pour être grand-mère !» Reprit-elle.

« Eh, et pourquoi pas Leah ?» M'exclamais-je.

« Un mot : Jacob !» Répondit Leah.« Je ne peux pas gérer deux enfants en même temps, je ne suis pas Emily !Elle, elle a Sam pour l'aider !»

« D'ici quelques années, ça ira mieux ! Donc tu es mon seul espoir Bella, car je ne peux pas attendre que Jacob grandisse ! Je veux être une grand-mère jeune et cool ! Et Seth est trop jeune.»

« Tu ne voudrais pas décevoir maman, n'est-ce pas Bella ?» Déclara sournoisement Leah.

« Et tu veux ça avant quand ?» Demandais-je avec sarcasme.

« Avant mes cinquante ans, ça serait l'idéal !» Répondit-elle très sérieusement.

« Mais c'est l'année prochaine ça !» M'écriais-je en m'étranglant.

« Alors on n'a pas de temps à perdre, bébé !» Indiqua Paul.

« Mais je n'ai pas signé pour ça !D'ailleurs, je n'ai signé pour rien du tout !»

« Pas encore, mais je vais arranger ça rapidement.» Me répondit-il en attrapant ma main et en nouant nos doigts ensemble.

« Ils devraient peut-être se marier avant, non ?» Souligna Emily me faisant pousser un soupir de désespoir.

« C'est vrai que je préférerais même si ce n'est pas une obligation. Mais ça passerait mieux auprès de Charlie.» Assura Sue.

« Je vote pour, tant que je suis demoiselle d'honneur.» Intervient Leah.

« Ça me va aussi.» Ajouta Paul.

« J'aurai dû monter avec les garçons.» Marmonnai-je. « Et vous voulez ça quand ?Puisque apparemment, je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire.»

« L'idée serait l'été et il faut que Seth soit là aussi !» Répondit Leah.

« Je suppose que tu as aussi un avis sur la question.» Demandais-je à Paul.

« Bien sûr, je préfère demain, ça te va ?»

« Paul...» Gémissais-je une nouvelle fois de désespoir.

« Continue de gémir mon prénom comme ça et on prends le premier vol pour Las Vegas pour que je t'épouse aujourd'hui.» Me promit-il en embrassant le dos ma main qu'il tenait toujours.

« Sois sérieux, Paul ! Ce n'est pas possible ça !» Le réprimandais-je.

« Mais je suis sérieux ! Je compte bien t'épouser et obéir à Sue pour les enfants.» Déclara-t-il alors qu'il garait la voiture devant la librairie.

« D'accord !Mais il n'y a pas de vol aujourd'hui pour Las Vegas, Paul !» Lui répondis-je sérieusement, faisant rire les autres.

« Je retiens simplement que tu es d'accord avec l'idée. C'est une grande avancée pour moi.» Me sourit Paul fièrement.

« Nous sommes toutes témoins.» S'écria Sue en sortant de la voiture, suivit d'Emily et de Leah, me laissant seule avec lui dans la voiture.

« Je t'avais dit que je te ferais signer rapidement l'accord.» Fanfaronna-t-il.

« C'est de la manipulation !» M'écriais-je en sortant de la voiture.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je la jouerais à la loyal, bébé !» Déclara-t-il en me rejoignant devant la librairie que Sue venait d'ouvrir. « Allez au travail, Miss Swan ! J'ai une librairie à vider avant de mettre en route nos deux projets !» Dit-il en me fessant en passant devant moi pour entrer dans la librairie.

« Hey !Qu'est-ce qu'on a déjà dit à propos de cet endroit ?» Râlais-je en me frottant les fesses machinalement alors que j'entrais à mon tour dans la librairie vide de livre.

« Qu'elles m'appartiennent, bébé !» Me répondit-il fier de lui avec un clin d'œil.

J'éclatais de rire en réponse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui pour être aussi taquin, mais je commençais de plus en plus à aimer les différentes facettes de sa personnalité.

Ça me faisait bizarre de voir la librairie, que j'avais toujours connue, aussi vide de livres. Aro Volturi avait ouvert cet endroit dans les années soixante quand il avait émigré de son Italie natale vers les États-Unis. Malheureusement, aucun membre de sa famille n'avait voulu la reprendre. Il n'avait jamais voulu la vendre à une grande chaîne de magasins. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour le convaincre de me la vendre.

Il se souvenait de la petite Isabella de sept ans qui était tombée amoureuse du lieu. Aro était celui qui m'avait transmis l'amour des livres, de la lecture et des mots. J'avais quasiment passé toute mon enfance et mon adolescence entre ces murs. Ça avait même été mon premier job d'ado quand j'avais dix-sept ans. Je ne gagnais pas grand chose, mais j'y avais appris plein de choses de la vie.

J'allais peut-être changer le fonctionnement, l'apparence et y apporter de nouvelles choses. Il n'y avait qu'une chose que je ne comptais pas changer, c'est le nom de la librairie. Elle portait le nom du village natale d'Aro et je ne pouvais pas lui rendre plus bel hommage que de le garder, car c'était un honneur pour moi de reprendre le flambeau de la librairie Volterra.

Emily et Sue avaient décidé de s'occuper de la partie nettoyage des lieux avant les travaux de demain. Leah trouvait que ça ne servait pas à grand chose puisque son équipe allait tout salir. Mais j'étais d'accord avec elles pour dire que c'était plus agréable de travailler dans un endroit propre. J'avais donc tranché de leur côté. Elle avait boudé et râlé comme à son habitude sur mes problèmes de nettoyage, mais j'avais réussi à avoir gain de cause.

J'avais préféré aider à transporter les cartons de livres. D'une part parce que je trouvais injuste que les autres fassent tout le travail physique, mais aussi pour m'assurer que mes livres n'étaient pas maltraités. Bouger tous les cartons de la librairie ne prit pas beaucoup de temps surtout que Jacob avait réussi à trouver une place proche de celle-ci.

En l'espace d'une heure, la librairie était définitivement vide. J'étais persuadée que cela allait nous prendre plus de temps. Je me réjouissais donc de savoir qu'ils allaient pouvoir tous profiter du reste de la journée sans avoir à m'aider encore une fois. Emily et Sue avaient même réussi à nettoyer grossièrement le lieu dans le même laps de temps.

C'était donc à la fois heureuse et triste que je verrouillais la porte avant de confier les clés à Leah pour offrir une deuxième vie au lieu.

« Où veux-tu qu'on range les cartons, Bella ?» Demanda Sam alors que j'ouvrais les portes de la maison.

« La pièce de devant, s'il te plaît. Avec les notes sur les cartons visibles pour moi ça serait encore mieux !»

La maison comportait une pièce devant qui servait de salon formel dont je n'avais pas l'utilité puisque j'étais passée d'un appartement d'une chambre à une maison de trois chambres. Elle allait donc devenir ma librairie temporaire.

« Bella avec Emily, tu vas aller chercher de quoi manger pour ce midi !» Ordonna Sue. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je les surveille et je vérifie qu'ils rangent correctement les cartons.» Ajouta-t-elle avant que je ne proteste.

Je savais très bien pourquoi elle m'envoyait moi à sa place comme c'était convenue au départ. Même si j'avais un peu plus d'énergie que ce matin, je n'étais pas au maximum de mes capacités et je m'épuisais rapidement.

« On y va, Bella ?» Me demanda Emily qui se dirigeait vers le côté passager de ma voiture.

« Je suppose que je dois conduire ?»

« Tu dois t'entraîner aussi, Bella !» Chantonna Leah en passant à côté de moi un carton à la main.

Je roulais des yeux en réaction à sa bêtise. J'étais sûre que j'allais encore en entendre parler un moment. Si Leah adorait embêter Seth, elle aimait aussi faire la même chose avec moi. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle n'avait pas encore envoyé de messages aux autres pour parler des propos de Paul.

« Peux-tu me donner les clés de la voiture, s'il te plaît ?» Demandais-je à Paul.

Il me tendit les clés après avoir déverrouillé la voiture pour qu'Emily puisse s'installer à l'intérieur.

« Sois prudente.» Dit il en embrassant mon front.

« Sois prudent avec mes livres.» Lançais-je avant de m'installer dans ma voiture. « Tu as une envie particulière ?» Demandais-je à Emily alors que je réglais à nouveau le siège pour que ça soit confortable pour moi pour conduire. Je devais vraiment remercier Jacob pour avoir insisté sur la commande automatique et non-manuelle. C'était beaucoup plus rapide.

« Mexicain ! Ça fait longtemps que tu ne nous en as pas fait. La cuisine de Bella me manque !»

« Tu cuisines mieux que moi, Emily !» Dis-je en prenant la route du supermarché de Forks.

« Tu rigoles ? Tu sais quoi ? On devrait faire un concours à l'aveugle pour te prouver que c'est le cas !»

« Je suis sûre que tu gagnerais haut la main !»

« Tu parles !Mais heureusement pour moi, tu ne cuisines pas souvent. Je peux donc garder le monopole de la bonne cuisine.» Déclara-t-elle me faisant rire.

Je savais que je cuisinais bien, mais contrairement à Emily ou même encore Sue, j'avais toujours cuisiné parce qu'il le fallait. Les seuls moments où je prenais plaisir à le faire, c'était pour ma famille et mes amis. Je calculais rapidement si j'allais avoir le temps de cuisiner mexicain pour huit personnes. Le supermarché de Forks n'était pas gigantesque. Si nous ne rencontrions personne, nous devrions pouvoir nous en sortir en moins de trente minutes.

« Alors mexicain, ça sera !»

« Donc ? Une famille nombreuse ?» M'interrogea-t-elle un grand sourire dans la voix.

« Tu ne pouvais pas résister, hein ? Ta curiosité a pris le dessus ?»

« Tu ne m'as rien dit hier ! Même si Leah m'a tout raconté comme tu peux t'en douter, c'est toujours mieux de l'entendre de ta bouche !»

« C'est juste une blague !»

« Racontes !» Ordonna-t-elle.

« D'accord, on parlait de la voiture que j'achetais. Je lui ai dit que c'était une voiture digne d'une mère de famille nombreuse. Il a dit qu'il pouvait arranger ça. Et hier quand il m'a reconduit chez moi, il a dit qu'il testait la voiture qui allait conduire nos futurs enfants. C'est plus une blague qu'autre chose.»

« Les hommes ne blaguent pas sur le mariage et les enfants, Bella ! Et il y avait une part de sérieux dans ses propos.» Déclara-t-elle.

« Oui, je sais et c'est ça qui fait un peu peur. Il est tellement décidé !»

« Je sais que ça peut paraître énorme, mais j'ai été à ta place avant. Sam était aussi déterminé et sûr de lui.» M'assura-t-elle.

« Je ne savais pas ça. J'ai toujours pensé que ça avait été une sorte de coup de foudre pour vous deux.» Supposais-je.

« En partie, mais j'étais un peu comme toi, j'avais du mal à croire que quelqu'un comme lui pouvait s'intéresser à moi et que ce n'était pas qu'une blague entre potes.»

« Pourquoi ?J'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais extraordinaire. Je voulais devenir comme toi quand j'étais petite !»

« Je me souviens, tu me suivais partout. Tu étais tellement mignonne.» Déclara-t-elle me faisant rougir.« Mais tu n'étais pas vraiment là quand j'ai rencontré Sam, j'étais plutôt mal dans ma peau. Je me suis toujours trouvé trop grosse.»

« Tu veux rire ?Je tuerais pour avoir tes formes !»

« Et moi pour avoir le même corps que toi !» S'exclama-t-elle en retour. « Enfin bref, Sam était du genre hyper déterminé et il m'a prouvé rapidement qu'il était sérieux. Six mois après l'avoir rencontré, je l'épousais. Et ensuite, les jumeaux sont arrivés deux ans plus tard. J'ai uniquement réussi à le faire patienter grâce au café. Je voulais qu'il fonctionne pour pouvoir déléguer la gestion le jour où je partais en congé maternité.»

« Je me souvenais plus que ça avait été aussi rapide.»

« Ça l'était ! Maintenant que les jumeaux ont cinq ans, je me dis que si je devais refaire cette histoire, je ferais la même chose !» Avoua-t-elle alors que je garais la voiture sur le parking du supermarché. « Mais Bella, comme te l'a dit Leah, laisse toi porter et profite de l'aventure. Elle en vaut le coup, crois moi !» Me dit-elle en serrant ma main. « Allez, nous avons des courses à faire !»

Je suivis Emily qui attrapait l'un des chariots du supermarché pour pouvoir y déposer nos courses.

« Une envie particulière ? Et il faut que tu m'aides pour les quantités parce que là, je n'en ai aucune idée.»

« Si tu pouvais me refaire la salade de la dernière fois ça serait génial ! Oh et tes nachos aussi ! La dernière fois je n'ai même pas réussi à en manger un seul !» Se lamenta-t-elle.

« Et pour les autres ? Comme d'habitude ?»

« Oui, oui ça ira très bien !J'ai déjà faim rien que d'y penser.»

Par chance, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde en ce dimanche matin. En moins de trente minutes, nous étions de nouveau dans la voiture pour le trajet retour. J'avais de quoi cuisiner pour un régiment. On passa le retour à discuter de l'envie des jumeaux d'aller au zoo de Seattle. J'étais tentée d'aller avec eux, car j'aimais beaucoup l'investissement de la structure dans la protection de la faune et de la flore. Et ils faisaient un super travail sur la réintroduction d'espèce dans leurs milieux naturels. Je sentais que la simple sortie allée se transformer en une excursion avec tout le monde.

« Je pense qu'ils ont terminé.» Déclara Emily quand je garais ma voiture dans mon allée de garage.

« Ils sont encore allés plus vite que tout à l'heure. À croire que je les retardais !»

Emily m'aida à sortir les paquets de courses du coffre. Avant qu'on ne puisse signaler notre présence, la porte s'ouvrit pour nous laisser entrer.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ?» Demanda Leah.

« Il reste un paquet, si tu pouvais le prendre et fermer la voiture.» Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle attrapait les clés dans ma main.

J'entendais la télévision bourdonnait des commentaires sportifs d'un match qui devait être diffusé. Sue aidait déjà Emily à sortir les courses et à ranger ce qui devait se mettre au frais. J'en fis de même avec mes sacs.

« Tu vas cuisiner, Bella ?» Demanda Leah qui était revenue.

« Oui. Emily en avait envie.»

« Génial !C'est le meilleur jour de ma vie !» S'écria-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas ton mariage ?» Lui demandais-je en rigolant.

« Donc notre mariage n'était pas si bien ?» Demanda Jacob qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine.

« Bella cuisine, Jacob ! C'est incomparable !» Rétorqua-t-elle.

« Tu as raison, c'est bien mieux que notre mariage.» Concéda-t-il. « D'ailleurs, des fois, je me demande si je n'ai pas épousé la mauvaise sœur !»

« Dis que je ne sais pas cuisiner aussi !» Râla-t-elle en frappant Jacob sur le bras.

« Tu ne sais pas cuisiner, mon amour !» Déclara-t-il en l'attrapant dans ses bras.« Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime !Grâce à toi, je peux profiter de la cuisine de Sue et de ta sœur.» Conclut-il en l'embrassant.

« Comment tu peux dire des choses aussi mignonnes mais ignobles à la fois ?» Lui demandais-je alors que je commençais à préchauffer le four et à sortir le matériel dont j'allais avoir besoin.

« Le talent, ma chère, le talent.» Fanfaronna-t-il fier de lui.

« Bella cuisine ?» Demanda Seth qui venait de passer une tête dans la cuisine. « Trop bien, meilleur jour de ma vie !»

« Bien puisque vous êtes tous contents, vous allez pouvoir me laisser cuisiner tranquillement maintenant ?»

« Tu veux de l'aide, ma chérie ?» Me demanda Sue.

« Non merci, c'est gentil.» 

J'attrapais un élastique dans mon tiroir fourre-tout. C'était l'une des premières choses que j'avais faites quand j'avais emménagé ici. Mettre des élastiques à des points que je jugeais stratégiques. Je remontais mes cheveux en un chignon sur le haut de mon crâne. J'étais incapable de cuisiner les cheveux détachés. J'écoutais les bruits de vie de la maison. La porte du frigo s'ouvrit pour sortir une boisson pour Emily. Le match tournait toujours, mais la conversation se faisait entre l'espace cuisine/salle à manger et le salon. Je participais de temps en temps quand on me posait une question.

Pour le moment, je m'appliquais à tailler les légumes qui devaient servir pour les différents plats que j'avais prévus, après m'être lavé les mains. J'étais toujours celle qui cuisinais quand on décidait de faire des soirées mexicaines quand j'étais à Seattle. La plupart du temps, je cuisinais seule, mais je faisais toujours une exception si Charlotte était présente quand on se décidait pour du Mexicain. Charlotte et moi avions grandi dans cette culture mexicaine assez caractéristiques des États du Sud. Même si j'étais née à Forks et que j'y avais passé toutes mes vacances. Je restais une fille du Sud puisque j'avais passé plus de dix-huit ans à Phoenix en Arizona.

« Que cuisines-tu ?» Me demanda Paul.

« Je vais finir par t'accrocher une clochette autour du cou, tu sais !» Répondis-je, cette fois-ci je l'avais entendu arriver derrière moi. « Emily voulait mexicain.»

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?»

« À vrai dire, en général, je préfère cuisiner seule.» Expliquais-je en commençant à réellement cuisiner.

« Pourquoi ?»

« En fait, je n'aime pas vraiment cuisiner.»

« Alors pourquoi cuisines-tu ? On pouvait commander à emporter.»

« Parce que ça fait plaisir, Paul.» Lui répondis-je en le regardant par-dessus mon épaule. « C'est la seule raison qui peut me motiver à cuisiner.»

« Ça explique le nombre de plats à emporter dans ton frigo.» Déclara-t-il me faisant rire. « Est ce que tu accepterais que je t'aide ?»

« Tu cuisines ?» Lui demandais-je pour avoir du temps pour réfléchir à sa demande.

« Comment crois-tu que j'ai survécu ces dernières années ?»

« Je ne sais pas, la méthode de Charlie à savoir : plat à emporter et ensuite Sue, peut-être ?»

« Ça m'arrive de temps en temps pour les plats à emporter.» Il s'était installé à côté de moi et me passer à intervalle régulier les choses dont j'avais besoin. « Pour ce qui est de trouver une Sue, j'ai trouvé une Bella qui apparemment cuisine très bien, si j'ai bien compris l'excitation de Seth, mais elle cuisine rarement.»

« Tu ne gagnes pas vraiment au change là ?Peut-être que tu devrais reconsidérer tes projets.» Lui proposais-je. « Sinon j'accepte ton aide même si tu as déjà commencé.»

« Quand tu seras prête, je t'expliquerais pourquoi je gagne bien plus que tu le crois» Me promit-t-il « Et, j'ai remarqué, qu'accepter l'aide des autres n'était pas facile pour toi.»

Il avait entièrement raison là dessus.

« Alors laves tes mains, Lahote, si tu veux vraiment m'aider.» Ordonnais-je.

« À vos ordres, Madame.» Dit-il en se lavant les mains.

« Bella, j'ai faim !» Gémit Seth.

« Trente minutes, Seth. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas chercher des chaises supplémentaires au sous-sol et ensuite mettre la table ?»

« Et pourquoi Paul a le droit de t'aider ?»

Je posais la cuillère, qui me servait à remuer la préparation, sur le côté et me retournais vers Seth. C'était une bonne question et je n'avais pas vraiment de réponse cohérente à lui donner alors je lui répondis la première chose qui me passa à l'esprit.

« Parce que c'est Paul, Seth.» Lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Apparemment, la réponse lui suffit, car il partit en direction du sous-sol pour faire ce que je lui avais demandé.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'on prépare ?» Me demanda Paul.

« Tacos, enchiladas, nachos et la salade d'Emily.» Énumérais-je. « Pour le moment, j'ai terminé les garnitures des enchiladas que je dois mettre au four. Et les garnitures pour le reste sont déjà en cuisson. Il me reste à faire le guacamole et le pico de gallo. Les légumes sont déjà coupés pour les deux.»

« Je peux faire ça.»

Je hochais la tête et lui préparais ce dont il allait avoir besoin après avoir enfourné le plat d'enchiladas. De temps en temps, je demandais à Paul de me donner un plat pour pouvoir y mettre la nourriture dedans. Habituellement, quand je cuisinais avec Charlotte, elle me faisait toujours la conversation avec les traditionnels verres de Margaritas qu'elle nous préparait pour nous donner de la motivation selon ses propres mots. Là, avec Paul, c'était plus dans un silence confortable et agréable. Il ne s'imposait pas ou ne voulait pas diriger les choses. Il se contentait simplement de me demander comment je voulais faire les choses et ça, c'était plus qu'agréable.

J'avais essayé plusieurs fois de cuisiner avec Sue, mais en générale elle finissait toujours par faire les choses à ma place, car elle trouvait que je ne m'y prenais pas de la bonne manière. Ça avait été notre seul sujet de discorde durant mon adolescence. Nous avions rapidement compris qu'il nous était impossible de faire ça ensemble. Elle continuait de me proposer de l'aide quand je cuisinais et vice-versa, mais elle savait très bien que je préférais faire ça seule.

« À table !» Dis-je en posant le dernier plat sur l'îlot central qui allait nous servir de buffet.

« Attendez ! Je prends une photo !» S'écria Leah. « Je vais l'envoyer à Peter, pour remuer un peu le couteau dans la plaie !» Lâcha-t-elle sournoisement.

Ça faisait quasiment six ans qu'ils se livraient au même jeu : prendre en photo toutes les fois où je cuisinais et que l'autre n'était pas là pour en profiter. Au début ça ne devait durer que le temps de nos études puis finalement, ils avaient continué même après le départ de Peter de l'université. Même si j'avais vécu avec Leah en collocation, elle ne gagnait pas le concours. Ils étaient quasiment à égalité.

« Tu sais qu'il va débarquer dans la minute après la photo ?» Lui demandais-je alors que les autres se servaient après la photo de Leah.

« Aucune chance ! Ils sont à un repas familial chez les Cullen.» Rigola-t-elle. « Pendant que nous on va se régaler, eux vont devoir souffrir en silence !»

« Leah !» Claqua la voix de Sue qui apportait les boissons à table.

« Oh, allez maman ! Madame Cullen est la pire cuisinière au monde !La dernière fois, elle a confondu le sel avec le sucre pour les gâteaux qu'elle avait fait pour le chantier.»

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! Le pauvre Brady a été malade après, parce que tu l'as encouragé à en manger.» Réprimanda Sue.

« Il avait mangé mon déjeuner !» Se justifia-t-elle en s'installant à table.

Ils avaient quasiment tous prit place à table, j'étais la dernière à me servir. Seth avait installé les deux chaises supplémentaires, chacune en bout de table, comme je lui avais demandé. Sue avait prit place sur l'une d'entre elle, me laissant l'autre. Je me retrouvais entourée par Paul et Sam tandis que Sue avait le droit à Jacob et Seth. Laissant Emily et Leah au milieu.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu veux venir travailler avec moi.» Déclarais-je.

« Exactement, c'est une raison de plus !Toi, tu ne voles pas les déjeuners des autres. La seule chose qui me ferait rester c'est une augmentation.» Soupira-t-elle de manière très dramatique entre deux bouchées.

« Non.» Répondit simplement Paul.

« On peut peut-être négocier ?» Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Tu proposes quoi ?»

« Ma sœur !» Lâcha-t-elle me faisant m'étouffer avec la gorgée d'eau que je venais de prendre.

« Leah !» S'indigna à la fois Sam, Sue et Emily alors que Seth et Jacob rigolaient.

« Je pourrais te donner pleins d'infos qui pourraient t'être utile.» Ajouta-t-elle ignorant les protestations.

« Pardon ?» M'écriais-je entre deux quintes de toux. « Je ne suis pas une monnaie d'échange, Leah.»

« Chut, laisse faire les grandes personnes, Bella !» Énonça-t-elle m'ignorant. « Tu en penses quoi ?»

« Que si elle meurt ça ne sert à rien.» Déclara-t-il, son attention tournée vers moi pour vérifier si j'allais bien. « Et surtout que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça.» Ajouta-t-il. « Tu vas mieux, bébé ?» Me demanda-t-il alors que j'arrivais enfin à reprendre ma respiration. Je hochais la tête.

« J'aurai au moins essayé.»

Je devais peut-être reconsidérer la place de Leah dans ma vie à ce rythme. Le repas et la conversation se poursuivirent sur un autre sujet.

« Et pour la musique ? On peut lever l'interdiction ?» Reprit-elle plusieurs minutes plus tard.

« Non, je prolonge l'interdiction pour toi.»

« Mais c'est injuste ! C'est de la super musique ! Mieux que celle de Brady !» Râla-t-elle.

« Non et c'est Bella qui décidera quand tu en auras le droit à nouveau.»

« Ad vitam æternam ! Personne ne mérite la torture d'écouter du Swift toute la journée !» Déclarais-je faisant rire les autres et coupant ainsi les plans de Leah.

Le repas continua ainsi sur différents sujets de conversation entrecouper par des chamailleries entre Leah et Seth. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, je me surpris à aimer cette vision dans ma maison. Celle d'un vrai repas familial. Je regrettais juste l'absence de mon père pour compléter le tableau. Même si Sue m'avait assuré qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, un doute persistait. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon père pour des bêtises.

« Sam et moi allons y aller.» Déclara Emily après que nous ayons terminé de faire la vaisselle.

« Déjà ?»

« Oui, je veux passer au café pour voir si tout va bien et ensuite essayer de nouvelles recettes puisque les garçons ne seront pas dans mes pattes.» Expliqua-t-elle.

« Et je dois terminer de faire un rapport.» Ajouta Sam.

Je les suivis jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison pour leur dire au revoir.

« C'était délicieux, Bella.» Me complimenta encore une fois Emily.

« Merci d'être venue.» Lui répondis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Tu sais qu'on sera toujours là pour toi.» Déclara à son tour Sam en me prenant dans ses bras. « Fais lui confiance, Bella.» Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant de poser un baiser sur mon crâne.

« Je vais essayer.» Chuchotais-je en retour.

« Nous aussi, on va partir !» Annonça la voix de Leah derrière moi. « Jacob me doit un film puisqu'il a été méchant avec moi sur ma cuisine.»

« Oh non, chérie, pas ça !» Supplia Jacob.

« Tu es sûr ?» Lui demanda-t-elle avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Bella, c'était super bon, mais j'ai un film à voir !On se voit plus tard !» Débita-t-il à grande vitesse avant d'emporter Leah sur son épaule. Qui était morte de rire.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elle lui a dit...» Pensais-je à voix haute. Je me retournais vers mes derniers invités. « Je suppose que vous partez aussi ?»

« Oui, Charlie va bientôt rentrer et j'ai envie de l'embêter un peu.» Déclara Sue. « J'ai plein de photos à lui montrer.» Reprit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Tu nous as pris en photo ?» Demandais-je étonnée.

« Bien sûr, ma chérie, je dois faire des albums pour mes futurs petits enfants !» S'exclama-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas vrai.» Pestais-je.

« Moi aussi, je rentre avec maman !Je veux voir la tête de Pa' et surtout, je dois finir un devoir pour l'un de mes cours d'été.» Précisa Seth.

« Ok, merci d'être venu.» Remerciais-je en les serrant tour à tour dans mes bras. « N'oublies pas les restes pour papa, Sue.»

« Il est encore puni !Il n'aura rien du tout !» Déclara-t-elle en passant la porte pour rejoindre sa voiture. « Et n'oublie pas de te reposer Isabella !» Ordonna-t-elle.

« Bien, cheffe ! À plus tard !» Leur criais-je depuis la porte. « Et toi ?» Demandais-je en me retournant vers Paul.

« Je reste !C'est difficile de t'avoir pour moi seul avec tes pleines capacités.» Affirma-t-il en fermant la porte pour moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dans ce cas ?»

« J'ai quelques idées...» « Comme quoi ?» Lui demandais-je intriguée par tant de mystère.

« Respecter mes promesses.» Déclara-t-il en m'attirant vers lui.« Notamment la première.» Souffla-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ses lèvres étaient fermes et chaudes. Je fermais les yeux sous cette sensation de plaisir qui grandissait doucement en moi. Mes mains s'accrochaient à son t-shirt comme pour l'empêchait de s'éloigner. Il me mordit la lèvre pour m'inciter à ouvrir la bouche. Quand sa langue toucha la mienne, tout s'accéléra. Une vague de désir me traversa le corps, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser passer un gémissement. Ses mains me soulevèrent pour que je sois à sa hauteur. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Il me plaqua contre le mur me faisant pousser un autre gémissement. L'une de mes mains prit place dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se collait un peu plus à moi. C'était la première fois que je vivais un baiser aussi intense, rempli de passion et de désir. Et j'étais placée pile au bon endroit pour savoir qu'il ressentait aussi cette même vague de désir que moi. Il me donnait envie de plus. Plus de ses mains qui me caressaient, plus de cette bouche qui me faisait frémir, plus de lui. Je le voulais en moi, sur moi, avec moi. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait s'arrêter tant il battait fort.

« C'est encore moi, je ne fais que passer, continuez ce que vous faites !» Lâcha la voix de Leah qui venait d'entrer à nouveau chez moi et qui nous stoppa dans notre élan.« J'ai oublié mon téléphone.» Lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Rouge de honte, j'enfouis mon visage dans le cou de Paul où je tentais de reprendre ma respiration. « Peter dit que tu lui dois un repas, Bella.» Reprit-elle depuis la cuisine.

« Non !» Claqua la voix de Paul.

« Ok, ok, je lui dis que Paul n'est pas d'accord.» Déclara-t-elle en fouillant dans la cuisine. Il y eut un silence puis ses pas se firent à nouveau entendre. « Maman, c'est Leah ! C'était juste pour te dire que c'est bon, Paul est en bonne voie pour l'opération bébé !» Annonça-t-elle sur le pas de la cuisine. « Je te jure, super chaud ! Cinquante nuances de Grey à côté c'est rien.» Déclara-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. « A plus tard, les amoureux !» Dit-elle en la fermant derrière elle.

Mon corps s'agita d'un rire silencieux que je ne pus plus retenir. Je riais tellement fort que des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Paul me regardait mi-inquiet mi-amusé.

« Tu m'avais promis que je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie, je peux t'assurer que c'est réussi.»

« J'aurais préféré me passer de l'interruption de Leah.» Grogna-t-il en essuyant mes larmes de ses doigts.

« Non, non...C'était ….C'était parfait, Paul.» Soufflais-je en ramenant ma main qui était dans ses cheveux sur sa joue. « On verrouillera juste la porte la prochaine fois.» Lui lançais-je en lui souriant.

« La prochaine fois ?» M'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« La prochaine fois.» Lui confirmais-je.

Sa main gauche quitta sa place sous mes fesses pour atteindre le verrou de la porte qu'il enclencha, me faisant rire à nouveau de son empressement à recommencer.

« Plus de retour en arrière possible, maintenant.» Me promit-il.

C'était peut-être trop rapide ou même trop tôt pour certains. Mais pour une fois, j'avais envie d'écouter mon cœur et non mon esprit.

« Plus de retour.» Lui confirmais-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres pour sceller notre accord.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais enfin libre et en paix avec moi-même.


	5. Je sais aussi être raisonnable

L'après-midi que j'avais passé avec lui avait été parfait. Il m'avait tellement fait rire en me racontant les situations bizarres dans lesquelles il s'était retrouvé au travail. Une chose est sûre, je ne verrais plus jamais la grand-mère de Jessica Stanley de la même manière. Qui pouvait imaginer que cette adorable vieille dame était une redoutable séductrice. Nous avions fini par dîner ensemble avant qu'il ne me quitte pour la nuit après un autre baiser à couper le souffle.

Je ne vais pas dire que mes doutes et mes inquiétudes avaient complètement disparues, mais j'essayais de les faire taire. Après tout, il était le premier homme que mes amis et ma famille approuvaient. Et j'avais confiance en leur jugement. La seule chose qui me chagrinait, c'était l'absence de nouvelles de mon père. Mais je préférais mettre ça de côté plutôt que de gâcher ce sentiment de paix que m'apportait la présence de Paul.

J'avais passé mon lundi et mon mardi seule chez-moi à préparer la réouverture de la librairie. Paradoxalement, même si j'aimais être entourée par ma famille et mes amis, j'aimais aussi cette solitude. J'en avais même besoin parfois. J'avais passé la plus grande partie de mon existence à être seule. Il était donc parfois difficile pour moi de changer mes habitudes de solitaire.

Cependant, mes deux journées de travail avaient été entrecoupées de messages de la part de mes proches et de Paul. J'avais d'ailleurs découvert qu'il avait mon numéro de téléphone depuis longtemps dans son répertoire. C'était Leah qui l'avait enregistré pour me prévenir s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Nous avions prévu de dîner à nouveau ensemble le mercredi soir. Il était indisponible les autres jours car il devait être présent sur des chantiers éloignés de Forks.

Le mercredi était une journée différente des deux autres jours. Car ma seule obligation était un rendez-vous par Skype avec Jane Trevor des éditions Éclipse. J'avais travaillé plusieurs fois avec elle, lorsque la librairie que je gérais à Seattle devait accueillir les auteurs dont elle était l'éditrice. Le contact était tellement bien passé entre nous, qu'elle m'avait suivi et soutenue dans mon ouverture de librairie. Et elle m'avait assuré qu'elle m'enverrait des auteurs pour des séances de dédicaces. Elle voulait travailler sur un côté proximité avec le public en venant dans des villes plus petites que les grandes métropoles.

J'avais donc passé mon mercredi matin à discuter du contrat que l'on mettait en place entre les éditions et ma librairie. Il ne me restait plus qu'à organiser avec elle la première rencontre qui devrait avoir lieu en septembre avec l'auteur des best-sellers du moment DD Lucas. Et si tout se passait bien, Jane allait même venir pour l'inauguration de la librairie. J'avais hâte de la revoir.

Comme ma matinée avait été productive, j'avais décidé de m'accorder le reste de la journée. D'une part, car je devais faire les tâches ménagères que j'avais négligées dernièrement, mais surtout parce que je savais que j'allais avoir peu de journées libres ces prochaines semaines. Une fois la partie ménage terminait, j'en profitais pour me changer et aller courir. J'avais l'habitude de courir au moins une fois par semaine. Courir était le seul sport que j'aimais bien, car il me permettait de faire une action sans avoir à réfléchir à comment la faire. Mercredi dernier, Seth avait été mon partenaire de course, mais cette semaine il n'était pas disponible alors je décidais de faire ça seule.

J'attrapais donc mon leggings de sport préféré. Il était super confortable et la poche qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la ceinture abdominal ne laissait pas échapper mes clés. J'enfilais ma brassière et le débardeur qui allait avec. Ainsi vêtue, avec mes chaussures et ma queue-de-cheval, j'avais l'impression d'être une superbe espionne puisque j'étais tout en noir. La seule chose qui cassait le look c'étaient mes écouteurs, reliaient à mon téléphone, qui diffusaient de la musique.

Une fois prête, je verrouillais la maison et lançais ma super playlist qui ne contenait que des chansons hyper motivantes pour courir. Seth m'avait montré la semaine dernière un circuit de huit kilomètres qui passait proche du centre-ville sans pour autant le traverser. Je venais à peine de faire mon premier kilomètre que mon téléphone sonna interrompant ainsi mon début de course.

« Allô ?»

« Bella, c'est Leah. Est-ce que je te dérange ?» S'enquit-elle.

« Non, non, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?»

« Ça te dérange de passer à la librairie ? On a un problème avec le mec qui installe le système de sécurité.»

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?»

« Le mec ne veut pas partir tant que tu n'es pas passée valider l'installation et que tu as fait, je cite, « la formation à la pratique ». Dit-elle en imitant la voix d'un homme.

« Pourtant, j'ai passé un accord avec eux pour dire que c'était toi qui devais t'en occuper.» M'étonnais-je.

« Je sais, ma belle. Mais le mec est pire qu'une tique. J'ai beau lui montrer les papiers, il ne me croit pas.» Râla-t-elle.

« Ok, écoute je peux être là dans dix/quinze minutes. Ça va aller pour toi ?» La rassurais-je.

« Oui, oui, c'est bon. Je peux retenir mes envies de meurtres un peu plus longtemps.»

« Parfait, je suis fière de toi ! À tout de suite.» Lui lançais-je.

« A plus.» Rajouta-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Il y avait un peu moins de quatre kilomètres entre l'endroit où je m'étais arrêté pour prendre l'appel de Leah et la librairie. Je devrais normalement pouvoir le faire en moins quinze minutes si j'allais un peu plus vite que d'habitude. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais éviter de devoir visiter ma sœur en prison. En outre, j'étais aussi un peu contrariée de devoir intervenir dans une histoire qui normalement n'avait pas besoin de moi.

J'enclenchais donc la playlist sur le seul titre qui pouvait me motiver à courir plus rapidement : Pick your Poison de Black Pistol Fire. Heureusement pour moi, quand j'arrivais en ville, le feu piéton était au vert pour que je puisse traverser la route en toute sécurité et arriver donc plus rapidement à la librairie. Je passais donc les portes de ma librairie un petit quart d'heure plus tard. J'étais en sueur et sûrement rouge comme une écrevisse, mais un peu plus zen que Leah qui semblait vouloir tuer l'homme en face d'elle qui portait l'uniforme de Dustin Security. J'essayais de ne pas prêter attention aux ouvriers et aux travaux déjà effectués, je voulais me laisser la surprise ou alors regarder ça après avoir régler le problème.

« Leah ?» L'interpellais-je en essayant de reprendre ma respiration.

« Enfin, tu es là !» S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

« Tu étais en train de courir ?» Je hochais la tête en réponse.

« Vous êtes, Miss Swan, n'est-ce pas ? Enchanté, je suis John de Dustin Security ?» S'exclama l'homme en s'approchant de moi pour me serrer la main.

« C'était Mark qui devait venir normalement.» Remarquais-je encore un peu essoufflée.

« Peut-être, mais c'était mon tour cette fois-ci. Donc me voilà !» Répondit-il joyeusement.

« Putain, je viens de comprendre !» S'exclama Leah encore plus en colère.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Leah ?» Lui demandais-je inquiète.

« Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je vais régler ça rapidement !» Lâcha-t-elle avant de partir en rage dehors.

Je la regardais sortir son téléphone. Je ne savais pas à qui elle téléphonait, mais ça avait l'air super important pour elle.

« Pouvons-nous commencer Miss Swan ?» Me demanda John en tentant de capter mon attention.

« Oui oui, allons-y, mais appelez moi Bella, s'il vous plaît.» Lui proposais-je en lui souriant.

En soit, le tour des installations n'était pas vraiment intéressant pour moi puisque je connaissais déjà le système. J'avais fait appel à cette entreprise parce que je travaillais avec eux à mon ancien travail. J'étais par contre un peu déçue que Mark ne soit pas là. J'avais eu l'habitude de travailler avec lui lors des contrôles des installations.

Il me montra les divers endroits où les caméras et les alarmes avaient été installées. Et me demanda mon téléphone afin de le synchroniser avec le système. Et il m'assura que celui-ci avait été aussi synchronisé avec le poste de police. J'étais sûre qu'il avait fait son travail, mais j'allais m'en assurer plus tard.

« Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous montrer comment changer le code de l'alarme.»

« Ça devrait aller, John. Mark m'a déjà appris à le faire sur ce système.» Le rassurais-je.

« Peut-être, mais ça fait partie de la procédure. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps.» Insista-t-il.

« D'accord, alors allons y.» 

Je le précédais pour repartir vers l'entrée de la librairie où se trouvait le panneau de contrôle principal. John était plutôt beau garçon dans son genre, mais il avait clairement un problème d'hygiène bucco-dentaire, le pauvre. Ça ne devait pas être évident tous les jours.

« Parfait ! Vous êtes au point, Bella. Je vais vous laisser ma carte, appelez moi en cas de problème. J'ai même ajouté mon numéro personnel si jamais je ne suis pas joignable sur la ligne professionnelle. Alors n'hésitez pas.» M'informa-t-il.

« Oh ! Merci, c'est super gentil. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi votre société, vous avez vraiment un super service clientèle.» Lui répondis-je en souriant.

« Je vais donc pouvoir vous faire signer toute la paperasse.»

« D'accord aucun problème.»

« On va se servir de la table, vous venez ?» Me demanda-t-il.

J'avais l'impression qu'il me promenait comme un petit chien. C'était dérangeant comme sensation. Il m'indiqua sur les papiers les endroits où je devais signer. Je me penchais sur la table pour être un peu plus proche des papiers. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris mes lunettes. Je m'assurais de lire rapidement les mots que j'avais sous les yeux. Il y a bien une chose que j'avais apprise, c'était de ne jamais signer un papier sans en avoir lu l'entièreté, surtout les petites lignes. Apparemment, John n'était pas décidé de me laisser me concentrer pour pouvoir lire tranquillement. Il préférait me faire la conversation.

« Vous êtes super jeune pour être propriétaire d'une libraire ! Comment ça se fait ?»

« J'ai juste eu l'opportunité.» Lui répondis-je distraitement en continuant à lire, sans pour autant m'étendre sur la réponse.

« Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais elle n'est pas franchement commode.» Dit-il en désignant Leah de la tête qui discuter avec un membre de son équipe. « Vous avez vu comment elle vous a parlé ! Elle était hyper familière, il y a un sacré manque de professionnalisme.» Ajouta-t-il. « En même temps, c'est difficile de trouver de bons entrepreneurs en ce moment, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas de problèmes avec elle.»

« Leah est ma sœur, John.» Lui répondis-je en espérant le couper dans son élan d'explication sur pourquoi Leah n'était pas un bon choix.

J'entendis un rire étouffé derrière moi. Je ne cherchais pas à savoir de qui ça venait, préférant me concentrer sur mes papiers.

« Oh, pardonnez-moi, je ne savais pas !»

« Aucun problème ! Leah n'est pas comme ça en générale, elle a sûrement passé une mauvaise journée.» Le rassurais-je.

« Je vois que vous avez presque terminé.» Dit-il en se penchant vers moi. « Comme j'ai terminé plus tôt que prévu, vous connaissez peut-être un endroit sympa où je peux prendre un verre ?»

« Eh bien, il y a le Hunter et le Lounge ça dépend ce que vous recherchez ?» Lui demandais-je.

« Vous savez, je suis quelqu'un de simple. Une bonne bière, de quoi grignoter et je passe une bonne soirée.» Me précisa-t-il.

« Alors le Hunter. Peter, le proprio, est un ami. Allez-y de ma part, vous serez bien reçu.» Lui assurais-je.

« Si c'est un ami, vous devriez venir avec moi. Comme ça, on pourrait continuer de discuter de votre parcours super intéressant ! Et peut-être qu'on pourrait dîner ensemble après. Ça vous dit ?»

Je ne voyais pas comment il avait fait pour arriver à l'idée que mon parcours était intéressant avec la réponse laconique que je lui avais sorti plus tôt.

« Elle n'est pas intéressée !» Gronda de la voix grave de Paul, me faisant sursauter.

« Une clochette, Paul, une clochette !» Le menaçais-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il semblait en colère, il devait lui aussi avoir passé une mauvaise journée. Par contre, Leah semblait satisfaite d'elle maintenant.

« Vous permettez, je pense que Bella est capable de me dire seule si elle est intéressée ou non.» Répondit John.

J'entendis Leah souffler le mot « suicidaire ». Je remarquais que les ouvriers s'étaient stoppés et que certains étaient clairement amusés de la situation. Et le visage de Paul se ferma encore plus alors qu'il s'approchait de nous. Ça m'inquiétait de le savoir aussi contrarié, j'espérais juste que notre dîner n'allait pas tomber à l'eau.

« C'est super gentil, John. Vous savez que j'adore votre entreprise et votre service clientèle, mais à vrai dire, je ne suis pas disponible aujourd'hui.» Lui répondis-je.

« Et bien la prochaine fois dans ce cas, quand je viendrais faire le contrôle ?Je vous enverrais même un message à l'avance comme ça on sera sûr que vous êtes libre.» Proposa-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Leah se frapper le front avec sa main. J'allais répondre, mais Paul m'attira à lui, une de ses mains se posa dans mon dos tandis que l'autre atterrit sur ma nuque m'obligeant à lever la tête vers lui et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Il prit rapidement possession de ma bouche. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et me levais sur la point des pieds pour être encore plus proche de lui. Embrasser Paul allait devenir ma nouvelle addiction. J'aimais tellement cette sensation grisante qui accompagnait ses baisers. Ses lèvres finirent par se détacher définitivement des miennes non sans me donner un dernier baiser léger. J'avais l'envie irrésistible de me passer la langue sur mes lèvres comme pour profiter un peu plus de la saveur de ses baisers. Je l'entendis grogner une nouvelle fois. J'ouvris les yeux pour l'observer, il semblait un peu moins contrarié. J'étais sûre d'avoir un sourire idiot sur le visage. Son étreinte se desserra légèrement, ses mains entouraient maintenant ma taille.

« Tu vois, c'est ce dont je te parlais au téléphone.» Expliqua Leah.

« Et c'est toujours comme ça ?» Demanda Paul.

« Eh oui, bon courage ! Tu vas en avoir besoin !» Lança-t-elle en rigolant.

« Attendez, où est John ?» Demandais-je en me réveillant de mon état post baiser de Paul.

« Partit !» S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

« Mais pourquoi ?» Demandais-je à Leah en me tournant vers elle. « Et c'est toi qui a appelé Paul ?» Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Il te draguait, Bella ! Et il a vite pris ses jambes à son cou quand il a compris que tu n'étais pas libre du tout.» Déclara-t-elle.

« Mais non, il était juste gentil ! Et j'aurais vraiment apprécié le remercier pour son travail.»

« Non, il te draguait, bébé.» Articula Paul comme pour me faire comprendre le message.

« Ouais carrément et il vous regardait bien sale, Miss Bella.» Intervint un des ouvriers derrière Leah.« Ça se fait trop pas.»

« Mais non, vous vous faites des films. Je vous assure qu'il a juste essayé d'être gentil avec moi. Je m'en serais rendu compte s'il me draguait comme vous dites.»

« Bella, j'ai téléphoné à la compagnie. Il a fait des pieds et des mains pour venir ici alors que ce n'est pas son secteur. De plus, il aurait dû faire la mise en service avec moi et non pas insister comme il a fait pour que tu sois là. C'est pour ça que j'ai téléphoné à Paul et que j'ai demandé aux garçons de garder un œil sur toi. Il n'était clairement pas saint ce mec.» M'expliqua-t-elle. « En plus, ta tenue n'a rien arrangé, chérie.»

« Quoi ma tenue ?» Demandais-je en essayant de lisser mon débardeur d'un pli imaginaire. « Je sais, je n'ai pas l'air très présentable et professionnelle, mais cela m'aurait pris plus de temps de rentrer, prendre une douche et me changer que de venir directement ici en courant comme j'ai fait.»

« Ma belle, il te regardait comme un chien regard un os, c'était carrément écœurant et ça faisait froid dans le dos.» Dit-elle avec une moue de dégoût sur le visage.

« Mais non, arrête, je suis toute dégoûtante et je dois ressembler à une folle.»

« Carrément pas, Miss Bella, vous êtes putain de bandante.» Déclara le même homme.

L'étreinte de Paul se resserra à nouveau sur moi et j'étais quasiment sûre de l'avoir encore entendu grogner.

« Ferme la Brady ! C'est aussi de ça dont je te parlais.» Expliqua Leah à Paul. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont il pouvait parler.

« Oh le fameux Brady !»M'exclamais-je en les ignorant puisqu'ils avaient décidé de continuer à parler en messages codés.

« Ouais, c'est moi.» Me répondit-il fièrement.

« Vous devriez éviter de manger les déjeuners de Leah à l'avenir, elle m'a commandé un livre sur les cent poisons indétectables.» Lui confiais-je, je vis son visage blanchir. C'était peut-être méchant, mais si je pouvais au moins arrêter un conflit puéril entre les deux, Paul en serait peut-être content.

Je prêtais à nouveau attention à la conversation de Paul et de Leah. « Je vais m'en occuper.» Lui déclara-t-il. « On y va, Bella !Je vais te ramener chez toi.» Me dit-il. « Oh et Brady si tu dis encore une fois que ma femme est bandante, tu peux être sûr de ne plus avoir de travail la prochaine fois !» Ajouta-t-il en m'attirant vers la sortie.

« Oui, patron !» Couina le pauvre Brady alors qu'on passait la porte de sortie.

Je n'avais même pas réussi à dire au revoir aux autres et à regarder les travaux. La colère de Paul semblait être ravivée, alors pour une fois, je ne protestais pas et je me laissais tirer vers sa voiture sans rien dire. On arriva rapidement à sa voiture qui n'était pas sa jeep, mais le pick-up de sa société. Il m'ouvrit la portière puis se dirigea du côté conducteur.

« Ce n'était pas très sympa pour lui, Paul.» Le réprimandais-je une fois dans la voiture.

Il me répondit par un nouveau grognement, apparemment le grognement était l'un de ses moyens de communiquer du jour.

« Je n'ai pas à être sympa avec lui, bébé ! Et il n'a pas le droit de faire de tels commentaires sur ma femme.» Déclara-t-il avant de démarrer la voiture.

C'était la deuxièmement fois qu'il m'appelait comme ça.

« Et tu dois t'occuper de quoi ?» Lui demandais-je alors qu'il se mettait en route vers chez moi.

« De t'expliquer combien tu es sexy, bébé.» Prononça-t-il avec une voix rauque.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Paul !» Le réprimandais-je une nouvelle fois.

Il ne m'apporta encore une fois qu'un grognement comme réponse. J'allais vraiment devoir apprendre à parler le Paul comme disait Leah. Le reste du trajet vers ma maison se passa dans le silence. Je réfléchissais à la petite scène de la librairie. Il y avait un truc qui me chiffonnait, mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Il gara son pick-up à côté de mon SUV. Je sautais hors de sa voiture et sortis mes clés de la poche. Je sentais sa présence très poche de moi. Si je voulais fuir ça allait être impossible. Je déverrouillais la porte et entrais dans la maison. Il ferma et verrouilla la porte pendant que j'enlevais mes chaussures que je rangeais dans mon placard d'entrée. Je laissais mon téléphone et mes écouteurs dans le vide-poche à l'entrée. Quand je me retournais vers lui, il semblait m'attendre. Je remarquais qu'il avait lui aussi retiré ses chaussures, mais surtout qu'il portait une paire de jean noir avec un polo vert à l'effigie de sa société.

« Tu n'étais pas sur un chantier ?» Lui demandais-je.

« Ce matin seulement. Cette après-midi, j'avais une réunion avec un nouveau client.» Me répondit-il. « Tu es prête ?»

« Prête à quoi ?»

« Pour l'explication.» S'exclama-t-il en m'attrapant et en me balançant sur son épaule. Je poussais un glapissement de surprise.

« Paul, repose moi.» M'écriais-je en essayant de m'extraire de sa poigne.

« Arrête de t'agiter.» M'ordonna-t-il en grimpant les escaliers pour atteindre ma chambre.

Je continuais de m'agiter. La position n'était pas très agréable. Mais une fois encore, je m'étonnais de la facilité à laquelle il pouvait m'attraper et me porter. Je n'étais pas un poids lourd, mais certainement pas un poids plume non plus. Une fois dans la chambre, il me déposa au sol, laissant ses mains sur ma taille.

« Tu es magnifique, Bella.» Déclara-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« C'est gentil mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.» Lui répondis-je en lui souriant doucement.

« Tu es sexy, Bella.» Répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« S'il te plaît, Paul. Ne dis pas ça. Je connais mes défauts et je sais que je ne suis pas magnifique ou même sexy.» Le suppliais-je.

« Comme ?» M'interrogea-t-il.

« Ma bouche par exemple ! J'ai les lèvres trop pleines alors que j'ai un visage fin et pointu.» Lui dis-je en pointant ma bouche.

« Elle est tellement appétissante.» Déclara-t-il en la caressant de son pouce. « Chaude.» Ajouta-t-il en posant un baiser contre.« Douce.» Un baiser. « Sensuelle.» Il me mordilla la lèvre cette fois-ci.« Captivante.» Un baiser. « Je peux t'assurer que chaque homme qui voit cette bouche fantasme sur ce qu'elle pourrait faire.» Finit-il après un autre baiser à m'en faire perdre la raison.

J'avais l'impression de passer sous un rouleau compresseur. J'avais du mal à réfléchir. Ma respiration était erratique quand il relâcha mes lèvres.

« Tes autres défauts ?» Me demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ?»

« Quels sont les autres défauts que tu te donnes ?»

« Je...Je...Ma poitrine est petite, on m'a dit que je devais peut-être la refaire et mes fesses aussi d'ailleurs. Je suis petite aussi enfin plus grande que la moyenne nationale, mais je me trouve petite. Je ne bronze jamais, j'attrape toujours des coups de soleil et en plus, je rougis facilement.» Énumérais-je

« Tu as fait le tour ?» Me questionna-t-il.

« Je...Oui, je crois.» Répondis-je en cherchant s'il n'y avait pas autre chose que je n'aimais pas chez moi.

« Bien à mon tour maintenant.»

Il m'incita à me tourner et colla mon dos contre son torse. Je me trouvais en face du grand miroir que j'avais installé dans ma chambre pour vérifier que ma tenue était correcte chaque matin.

« Ton visage est magnifique ! Ton sourire est éclatant et adorable grâce à la fossette qui apparaît. Tu as des traits définis et expressifs. Tes yeux sont profonds et capables de transmettre la moindre de tes émotions.» Prononça-t-il en croisant mon regard dans le miroir. « Tes rougeurs, je rêve de découvrir si elles ne sont présentent qu'ici.» Dit-il en pointant mes joues. « Ou si elles descendent bien plus bas.» Continua-t-il en laissant glisser son doigt vers ma gorge.« J'aime ta peau et sa couleur, j'aime ce contraste entre nous deux.» Ses doigts s'entrelacèrent avec les miens et il embrassa ma main pour ponctuer sa déclaration. Il relâcha ma main et glissa vers mes hanches.« Tes jambes sont longues et dessinées, un vrai appel aux fantasmes. Surtout quand tu portes tes chaussures jaunes.» Déclara-t-il me faisant sourire.

Ses mains remontèrent vers la lisière de mon débardeur qu'il saisit et remonta pour me l'ôter. J'étais en brassière devant lui. Ses mains se reposèrent sur mes hanches couvertes de mon leggings. Doucement, il fit glisser ses doigts plus hauts. Mon épiderme frissonna sous le chemin de ses doigts. Il s'arrêta à la lisière de ma brassière.

« Elle n'est pas petite.» Me chuchota-t-il en traçant le contour de mes seins. « Elle est parfaite, car c'est la tienne.» Je sentais ma poitrine se tendre sous le dessin de ses doigts. Il finit par refaire glisser ses mains sur mes côtes, ma taille puis mes hanches qu'il agrippa à nouveau pour me donner une impulsion afin de me retourner. Ma poitrine se colla à son torse. Ses mains descendirent un peu loin pour finir sur mes fesses. « Elles sont rondes, fermes et surtout adaptées à la taille de mes mains.» Il les empoigna et me souleva.

Je m'agrippais à son cou par réflexe et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il recula jusqu'à mon lit pour s'asseoir dessus. Je me retrouvais à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Sa bouche remonta le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon oreille en me déposant des baisers le long du chemin. Mes yeux se fermèrent. L'une de ses mains se posa sur ma taille alors que l'autre caressait ma cuisse. Je m'entendis pousser un soupir, mes mains avaient glissé contre son torse. J'aimais la sensation de cet endroit sous mes paumes. Je sentais son cœur battre aussi vite que le mien.

« Et il y a quelques petits choses qui te rendent encore plus sexy et magnifique à mes yeux.» Chuchota-t-il contre mon oreille.

Sa bouche glissa vers mon épaule juste au-dessus du creux de la clavicule.

« En premier cet endroit.» Dit il en le caressant de ses lèvres. « Tu n'imagines pas le besoin que j'ai de l'embrasser, le lécher, le mordiller et de le marquer.» A chaque action prononcée, il la réalisa.« Ensuite ta peau si réactive dès que je pose mes doigts dessus.» Il s'appliqua à me prouver ses mots, mon épiderme se hérissait sous le tracé de ses doigts. « Si sensible.» Chuchota-t-il contre mon épaule.« Ta façon d'ignorer ta beauté et ton charme.» Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser léger sur mes lèvres. « Tes baisers.» Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'incitant à lui donner accès à ma bouche.

Sa langue batailla avec la mienne, je me retrouvais sans même m'en apercevoir allongée sur le lit, lui au-dessus de moi. Je m'entendis gémir contre sa bouche sous la sensation de son bassin contre le mien. J'avais l'envie et le besoin de me frotter à lui, de recréer cette friction qui me faisait voir des étoiles. Je resserrais un peu plus l'étreinte de mes jambes autour de lui. Mes mains essayaient de se faufiler sous son polo pour enfin pouvoir toucher sa peau. Il les attrapa, les remonta et les bloqua au-dessus de ma tête, je grognais de frustration. Le baiser s'intensifia un peu plus avant qu'il ne détache brusquement ses lèvres. Je gémis de protestation. Il déposa un léger baiser comme pour demander pardon. J'ouvris les yeux. Nos respirations étaient haletantes. Ses yeux noirs de désirs me transperçaient.

« Je sais que tu en as envie.»

Sa voix était encore plus rauque que d'habitude.

« Et moi aussi.» Dit-il en recréant une nouvelle fois cette friction qui me faisait gémir. « Mais comme pour ce premier baiser, je veux que tu te souviennes de cette première fois.»

Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de protester.

« Cette fois-ci, je veux m'assurer que nous ne serions pas interrompus par une visite, ce qui pourrait arriver à tout moment.»

J'allais une nouvelle fois protester quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone, qui signalait un message, se fit entendre comme pour prouver ses dires.

« Tu vois...Et je veux aussi que ça soit dans un endroit qui sera spécial pour nous.» 

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

« Alors je vais libérer tes mains puis tu vas aller prendre une douche et ensuite enfiler une autre petite chose sexy dont tu as le secret et enfin, je vais t'emmener dîner à l'extérieur.»

Il embrassa le bout de mon nez.

« Est ce que ça te va comme programme ?» Me demanda-t-il en libérant mes mains.

« Je préférerai rester ici pour dîner.» Lui répondis-je en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux courts.

J'aimais cette sensation sous mes doigts. Il ferma les yeux sous la caresse.

« Trop de tentation pour moi.» Protesta-t-il.

« Justement.» Rétorquais-je avec un sourire mutin.

« Tentatrice.» Souffla-t-il avant de me déposer un baiser. « Mais c'est non ! Je veux t'emmener manger dehors au moins une fois.»

« Parce que ça sera l'unique fois ?» Le taquinais-je en continuant de jouer avec ses cheveux.

« Bien sûr. Ensuite, je t'enferme dans une tour pour profiter de toi chaque heure du jour et de la nuit jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.» Me dit-il en frottant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

« Ça me va, si c'est vue sur la mer.» Gloussais-je.

« Alors tu auras ta vue sur la mer, bébé.» Me promit-il en souriant. « Mais avant ça, nous allons sortir.» Il détacha mes jambes, se libéra de la prise de mes mains et se leva. « Tellement sexy.» Grogna-t-il en me regardant du haut vers le bas.« Allez, on y va !» Dit-il en me tendant la main que je saisis pour m'aider à me relever.

J'étais debout sur le lit. Je passais un bras autour de son cou pile à ma hauteur et l'attirait à moi.

« Un dernier baiser avant.» Lui réclamais-je.

« Un seul !» Dit-il inflexible, je hochais la tête en signe d'accord.

Cette fois, j'étais l'initiatrice de ce dernier baiser. Il n'était pas brûlant comme les autres, mais plus doux et tendre. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et il me souleva pour me déposer sur le sol. Le baiser prit fin lui aussi en douceur. Il me déposa un autre baiser léger sur les lèvres avant de me serrer dans ses bras et de m'embrasser le haut du crâne.

« Tu vois, je sais aussi être raisonnable.» L'informais-je alors que ma tête était contre sa poitrine. Son rire, en réponse, raisonna contre mon oreille.

« Démon !» S'exclama-t-il avant de se détacher, me fesser une nouvelle fois et de partir rapidement du lieu de tentation.

« Paul !» Glapissais-je sous la fessée. « On va devoir régler ce problème rapidement !» Râlais-je.

Je l'entendis rire alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Je traversais le palier pour me rendre à la salle de bain. Je me regardais dans le miroir qui me renvoya l'image d'une personne au sourire idiot, les joues rougies, les lèvres gonflaient et les yeux brillants. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fit rire. C'était donc d'extrêmement de bonne humeur, quoi qu'un peu frustrée, que je pris ma douche et me laver les cheveux qui étaient collant de transpiration. Je vérifiais que mon épilation était correcte pour pouvoir porter une robe. Je devais profiter de la météo clémente de l'été avant que le mauvais temps ne soit de retour.

Je me séchais les cheveux après un démêlage rapide. J'essayais de travailler un peu plus mes boucles. J'étais d'humeur à me maquiller un peu plus que d'habitude. J'appliquais mon correcteur, de l'ombre à paupières claire mais brillante, un léger trait d'eye-liner, du mascara et mon seul rouge à lèvre rouge qui ne bougeait pas, peu importe si je mangeais ou buvais. Il était aussi un peu difficile à retirer, mais j'avais envie de le porter.

J'enfilais mon peignoir pour regagner ma chambre afin de m'habiller. Il n'y avait pas de bruit en bas quand je passais sur le palier.

« Tu es bientôt prête ?» Me demanda Paul.

« Je m'habille et j'arrive !» Lui répondis-je en entrant dans ma chambre.

J'ouvris la partie du placard contenant mes robes. Je choisis une robe cache cœur noire avec de minuscules fleurs blanches. Elle s'arrêtait un peu en dessous de la moitié de mes cuisses. C'était la seule dont le décolleté était un peu plus profond que les autres, mais je l'adorais. J'enfilais les sous-vêtements adaptés à la robe. J'enroulais deux fois autour de ma taille les liens de ma robe dans un nœud serré assez fort pour éviter un accident. Et j'attrapais ma paire de sandales noires. Une fois prête, je descendis les escaliers. Paul m'attendait en bas de ces derniers, il avait enfilé une chemise bleu clair à la place de son polo vert.

« Putain ! Tu vas me tuer.» S'exclama-t-il en me détaillant.

« Quoi ? C'est trop ? Tu veux que je me change ?» Lui demandais-je inquiète.

Il m'attira à lui.

« Jamais je te demanderais de te changer ou te dirais quoi mettre, bébé. D'une part, tu es assez grande pour choisir tes fringues. Et surtout, je ne veux pas me priver du spectacle même si pour cela, je dois endurer les regards des autres sur ma femme.» Déclara-t-il en s'assurant que le message passe.

Je hochais la tête et me détachais de lui pour rejoindre le placard et attraper mon petit sac afin d'y mettre mes affaires. Je pris le blazer qui me servait de veste la plupart du temps en été et que j'enfilerais ce soir. C'était déjà la troisième fois dans la journée qu'il clamait que je lui appartenais.

« Quelle voiture ?» Lui demandais-je.

« La tienne ! On va à Port Angeles. Ça sera plus confortable que le pick-up.» Dit-il en attrapant les clés sur la console d'entrée.

Je verrouillais la maison et glissais les clés dans mon sac. Il m'attendait déjà du côté passager, la porte ouverte pour moi.

« Tu sais que je sais ouvrir ma portière seule ?» Lui demandais-je en passant à côté de lui.

« Je sais.» Répondit-il simplement avec un mouvement de tête pour m'inciter à m'installer.

Sa réponse laconique me fit sourire. Je m'installais une nouvelle fois à la place passagère. En calculant bien, il avait plus conduit cette voiture que moi depuis que je l'avais achetée.

« Alors Port Angeles ?» Lui demandais-je alors qu'il démarrait la voiture et que j'allumais la radio pour écouter de la musique.

« Il y a un resto italien pas mal. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait.»

« J'adore l'italien !» M'exclamais-je.

« Je sais.» Dit-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse nue.

« Donc tu as enquêté ? J'avais des doutes quand tu as dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de Leah pour avoir des infos, mais tu en as bien sur moi.»

« Bien sûr. J'ai même une pièce chez moi entièrement dédiée à ta personne avec un autel à ta gloire.» Répliqua-t-il sérieusement.

« J'espère que tu as les photos de mon bon profil dans ce cas.» Gloussais-je.

« Je préfère celles de dos.» Affirma-t-il.

« Paul !» M'offusquais-je. « Une vraie obsession-là !»

« Il ne fallait pas les agiter sous mon nez, bébé. Elles sont à moi maintenant !» Déclara-t-il me faisant rire.

Je retrouvais le Paul du dimanche après-midi et non plus monsieur grognement. Je devrais peut-être envisager d'acheter un petit carnet pour en faire un lexique Paul. Ou alors demander des cours à Leah. Ça faisait bientôt trois ans qu'elle travaillait avec lui, elle devait le maîtriser. Je pourrais peut-être demander de l'aide aux filles. Peut-être à Kim, puisque Jared travaillait et était le meilleur ami de Paul. Elle devait encore mieux le connaître que Leah. Je souriais à ma bêtise, ce qu'il remarqua.

« Je me disais que je devrais peut-être prendre des cours sur comment comprendre le Paul Lahote.» Lui dis-je en essayant de garder mon sérieux.

« Je peux te donner des cours gratuitement si tu portes uniquement tes chaussures jaunes et tes lunettes.» Déclara-t-il en remontant sa main un peu plus haut sur ma cuisse.

« Paul !» Glapissais-je en essayant d'arrêter la progression de sa main sur ma peau. « Déjà l'évocation des fantasmes, ça fait très vieux couple !» Le taquinais-je. « Mais je pensais demander à Kim ou aux filles. Je suis sûre que je pourrais apprendre pleins de trucs sur toi. Il doit bien y avoir deux trois dossiers qui traînent.» Finis-je sur un ton sournois.

« Sûrement, mais je préfère que tu me demandes plutôt que de demander à tes copines ou de garder ça pour toi. D'accord ?» Me demanda-t-il en nouant ses doigts aux miens.

« D'accord.» Lui répondis-je.

J'observais son pouce qui caressait le dos de ma main. La mienne était minuscule par rapport à la sienne et ses doigts plutôt long, il avait une petite cicatrice sur son pouce. Mais surtout, comme lui, j'aimais le contraste entre la couleur de nos peaux. J'aimais aussi ce côté tendre et très tactile qu'il avait avec moi. Il y avait quelque chose qui me poussait à accepter chacun de ses gestes sans me poser de questions. Je savais qu'avec un autre ça n'aurait pas été comme ça. Je n'avais peut-être pas énormément d'expérience, mais je n'avais jamais été aussi réceptive et à l'aise aussi rapidement. Je n'étais peut-être pas à l'aise avec tout, mais j'étais sûre que ça viendrait avec le temps.

« Un penny pour tes pensées.» Me demanda-t-il en interrompant ma petite introspection.

« On ne m'avait jamais dit que j'étais magnifique ou encore sexy avant.» 

Ses mots continuaient de tourner en arrière-plan dans mes pensées. Même si j'essayais de me concentrer sur les petits détails qui me faisaient l'apprécier de plus en plus. Ce qu'il m'avait dit tout à l'heure m'avait bouleversée, plus que ce que je l'aurai voulu.

« Jamais ?»

« Ma famille m'a déjà dit que j'étais jolie, mais jamais un homme ne m'avait dit ça.» Et j'insistais sur le mot homme. Il était le premier. « C'était même parfois l'inverse.» Soufflais-je.

« L'inverse ?» Me questionna-t-il.

« Marcus me répétait régulièrement que je devais penser à la chirurgie pour augmenter ma poitrine. Je n'y prêtais pas forcément attention, mais je n'ai plus eut personne après lui donc j'ai commencé croire qu'il avait raison.» Expliquais-je en le regardant.

Je vis sa mâchoire se contracter à la mention de ce que Marcus avait dit. Chaque jour, je me félicitais d'avoir quitté cet homme. Je ne vais pas nier qu'au début ça avait été difficile, non pas parce que je l'aimais follement, mais plus parce que j'étais attachée à la routine que j'avais créée. Marcus avait été un choix plus rationnel que passionnel au moment où je voulais le plus prouver que je n'étais pas comme ma mère. J'allais mieux maintenant, mais de temps en temps le fantôme de ma mère planait au-dessus de moi et remontait à la surface tous mes doutes et mes incertitudes.

« Il devait compenser un truc pour te demander un tel sacrifice.» Déclara-t-il. « Quand tu aimes une personne, tu ne lui demandes pas de changer physiquement, tu l'acceptes comme elle est.»

« Peut-être. De toute façon, j'ai été bête de l'écouter, c'était un sacré connard !» M'exclamais-je le faisant rire.

« Tu es magnifique et sexy, Isabella Swan.» Me dit-il en me pressant la main.« Surtout dans ce leggings de sport !» Rajouta-t-il.

« J'ajoute à la liste des choses que je dois porter pour avoir des cours gratuits ?»

« Putain ouais !» Grogna-t-il.« Même avec un sac-poubelle tu serais sexy.»

« J'essayerai la prochaine fois, tu me diras ce que tu en penses.» Le taquinais-je.

« On aurait dû rester chez toi.» Marmonna-t-il presque en colère contre lui.

« Trop tard ! Tu m'as promis un resto avant de m'enfermer dans une tour et tu m'as surtout dit que tu tenais toujours tes promesses.» Lui rappelais-je.

Il allait répondre quelque chose quand mon portable émit la sonnerie de ma messagerie. J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais reçu un message plus tôt dans la journée. Je détachais ma main de la sienne pour attraper mon sac à mes pieds et y sortir mon téléphone. Je n'avais pas deux messages, mais beaucoup plus.

« Mon portable a sonné quand j'étais dans la salle de bain ?» Lui demandais-je.

« Oui, plusieurs fois.. J'ai oublié de te le dire.»

« Ce n'est pas grave. Si c'était urgent, ils pouvaient appeler.»

« Qui est-ce ?»

« Tu n'as pas regardé ?»

« Non, c'est ton téléphone. Je le ferai uniquement si tu me le demandes.»

Je déverrouillais mon téléphone pour vérifier qui m'avait envoyé des messages.

« J'arrive pas à le croire ! Leah a créé un groupe de conversation avec toutes les filles et elle a raconté ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.» Lui racontais-je alors que je lisais la conversation.« Elles sont toute en train de spéculer sur ce qu'on fait puisque je ne réponds pas aux messages.» Ajoutais-je en rougissant des mots et des images qui apparaissaient sur mon écran.

« Et ?»

« Claire a de l'imagination !» Glapissais-je.

« Raconte-moi.» Me demanda-t-il.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible là. Elle illustre même avec des images. Quil ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec elle.» Gloussais-je.

« Alors montre-moi.»

« Tu conduis ! Mais je veux bien te le montrer quand on sera arrivé.» Négociais-je avec lui.

Il accepta rapidement, je continuais à lire les messages en rigolant et en rougissant. J'avais envie de leur répondre, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je décidais donc de laisser ça pour le moment. Je trouverai bien quelque chose à répondre plus tard. Le paysage commença à changer signifiant que nous arrivions dans la ville de Port Angeles. Les quarante minutes de route étaient passées très rapidement.

« Peux-tu marcher avec tes chaussures ?» Me questionna-t-il.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ?» M'étonnais-je.

« Juste pour savoir si je dois me garer à côté ou si un peu plus loin, c'est bon pour toi.»

« Je ne dis pas que je peux faire un marathon, mais mes bébés sont super confortables en générale.» Soulignais-je.

« Tes bébés ?»

« Hum hum, mes chaussures sont mes bébés.» Lui répondis-je. « Et mes livres aussi !» Ajoutais-je, il rigola de mes bêtises. « Je suis sérieuse, Paul ! Je peux me fâcher si on ne prend pas soin d'eux !»

« Alors j'en prendrais soin.» Déclara-t-il sérieusement. « Surtout des jaunes !»

« Je vais finir par t'offrir les mêmes !» Le menaçais-je.

« Ils n'auront sûrement pas ma pointure, bébé.» Dit-il en garant enfin la voiture.

On se trouvait sur le parking qui donnait directement sur la mer. Je poussais un petit cri de ravissement. J'aimais tellement aller à la mer, regarder les vagues, sentir l'air iodé et le vent qui souffle. Quand j'étais petite, je m'étais fait la promesse qu'un jour j'aurais une maison au bord de la mer et je comptais bien réaliser ce rêve. Je devrais peut-être demander l'aide de Paul pour ça.

« Tu m'as emmené à la mer ?» Couinais-je en détachant ma ceinture et en me jetant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Eh bien, j'aurai dû t'y emmener plus tôt si ça te provoque ce genre de réaction.» Déclara-t-il surpris par mon entrain.

Je gloussais en réponse et j'ouvris la portière pour sortir de la voiture. Je l'entendis râler qu'il voulait le faire pour moi, mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Je voulais pouvoir admirer le paysage le plus rapidement possible. J'étais venue plusieurs fois ici donc je savais à quoi m'attendre, mais il y avait toujours cette excitation qui primait à l'idée d'être au bord de l'eau. Le paysage ne valait pas celui de La Push, mais il y avait quelque chose de charmant et un peu désuet qui était agréable.  
J'enfilais ma veste et passais mon sac en bandoulière avant de rejoindre Paul qui m'attendait devant la voiture. Je me retenais de sautiller de joie, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Sûrement un sourire idiot, mais j'étais tellement contente. Il replaça correctement le col de ma veste et sortit mes cheveux coincés dans ma veste. J'étais tellement pressée que je n'avais même pas pris le temps de le faire. Il était clairement amusé par mon état d'excitation. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille avant de m'attirer vers le front de mer.

« Donc des chaussures, des livres et la mer.» Résuma-t-il alors que j'observais les derniers ferries faire la traversée pour rejoindre le port canadien en face de la baie. « Tu es plutôt facile à contenter.»

« Chaque été, quand j'arrivais de Phoenix, mon père nous arrêtait ici. C'était notre rituel jusqu'à mon retour définitif à Forks. C'était aussi le premier métier que je voulais faire, je voulais conduire des bateaux.» Lui racontais-je. « Puis mon père m'a emmené dans la librairie d'Aro et j'ai décidé que je voulais être libraire et qu'à la place de vivre sur l'eau, j'aurai une maison au bord de la mer.»

« Tu avais quel âge ?» Me questionna-t-il.

« Six ans.»

« Très jeune.» J'acquiesçais. « Et tu veux toujours cette maison au bord de la mer ?» Me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, dès que la librairie commence à tourner, je m'occupe de ça. Ça fait partie du grand plan de vie de Bella Swan.»

« Et il consiste en quoi ce plan à part la librairie et la maison ?»

« Selon Jacob : chien, mariage et enfants.» Énumérais-je. « Moi je dirais, à la place, être heureuse.» Lui répondis-je en le regardant.

« Un ordre précis à respecter ?» Me demanda-t-il.

« La maison en premier !»

« Alors, tu l'auras.» Conclut-il en m'embrassant légèrement. « On va devoir y aller, bébé.»

Je soupirais un peu déçue de ne pas rester plus longtemps, mais je le suivis quand même, car je commençais à avoir faim. Et observer la mer, ça ne nourrit pas. Le restaurant se trouvait à deux blocs du front de mer et donc du parking. C'était agréable de se promener en cette fin de journée. Nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de sortir dîner à l'extérieur, car la plupart des terrasses étaient prises d'assaut. Mon portable sonna encore plusieurs fois pendant le trajet. J'allais devoir le mettre en silencieux si ça continuait.

Le restaurant avait une ambiance feutré, c'était la première fois que je venais ici. La serveuse nous conduisit à la table que Paul avait apparemment réservée pour nous. Elle nous laissa les menues et du temps pour choisir notre repas. Elle nous ramena rapidement les boissons que nous avions commandées et prit notre commande avant de nous laisser. Pile au moment où mon téléphone décidait de se rappeler à moi. Je l'attrapais un brin agacé.

« Toujours la même conversation ?» Me demanda-t-il alors que je le consultais.

« Oui, apparemment, elles ont vu que j'avais jeté un coup d'œil aux messages.»

« De nouvelles théories ?» J'acquiesçais et lui tendit mon téléphone pour qu'il puisse lire toute la conversation.

Il l'attrapa et commença à lire ce qui pouvait se passer dans l'esprit de sept femmes. J'allais peut-être le traumatiser, mais je n'avais pas demandé à être le principal sujet de leurs imaginations beaucoup trop débordantes. Je le voyais sourire au fur et à mesure qu'il laissait dérouler la conversation, rigolant parfois pour les bêtises qui avaient été écrites. Il me regardait de temps en temps une lueur en plus dans les yeux. Les filles venaient de lui donner des idées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» Lui demandais-je alors qu'il était en train de tapoter sur mon portable.

« Je leur réponds. Elle nous laisseront peut-être tranquille après ça.»

« Alors là, tu rêves.» Lui répondis-je alors que je m'accoudais avec mon bras droit sur la table et posais ma tête contre ma main pour l'observer.

« En tout cas, elles ont de bonnes idées. Je devrais en retenir quelques-unes.» Me répondit-il toujours occupé à écrire sa réponse. « Voilà, envoyé.»

Il quitta enfin des yeux le téléphone.

« Ne bouge pas.» M'ordonna-t-il.

Il pointa le téléphone vers moi et me prit en photo sans que je n'ai le temps de protester.

« Tu as le droit de lire maintenant, mais ensuite, tu coupes ce téléphone. Je ne veux pas te partager ce soir.»

J'acquiesçais en récupérant le téléphone. De toute façon, c'était déjà mon intention de base de couper ce téléphone qui finalement ne faisait que de nous interrompre depuis tout à l'heure. Je tombais directement sur la photo qu'il avait prise de moi. Pour une fois, je me trouvais mignonne dessus. Puis je remontais la conversation pour vérifier que je ne manquais aucun message avant la très longue réponse de Paul.

Claire avait fait de nouvelles références aux livres de DD Lucas qui se voulaient dans la même veine que les romans types 50 nuances de Grey. Je connaissais assez l'univers pour comprendre le minimum même si je n'avais jamais lu aucun de ses livres. Ce n'était pas franchement ma tasse de thé. La réponse de Paul me fit autant sourire que rougir. Je le voyais afficher un grand sourire face à ma réaction.

Dans son message, il disait qu'en effet, il avait été contrarié par l'audace du fameux John. Mais que non, il ne m'avait pas kidnappé, mais qu'il envisageait très sérieusement de m'enfermer pour pouvoir enfin passer du temps seuls sans être interrompu par des messages ou des personnes. Que non, il n'était pas très fouet contrairement à ce que Claire assurait. Mais qu'il ne négligeait pas les idées fournies. Qu'il préférerait me voir uniquement avec mes lunettes et mes escarpins jaunes plutôt que dans les diverses tenues proposaient, mais qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée des sous-vêtements comme futur cadeau d'anniversaire (notamment la deuxième proposition d'Alice). Il terminait son message en les remerciant pour les différents compliments qu'elles lui avaient faits. Mais que maintenant, il était temps pour lui de profiter de la beauté en face de lui et que j'allais couper mon téléphone pour qu'on puisse profiter de notre soirée.

Je souris à la dernière phrase. C'était mignon. Les premières réponses apparaissaient rapidement.

« Leah et Rosalie ont pris note pour les préférences de cadeau et Alice assure qu'elle va le commander maintenant. Charlotte dit que tu devrais donner des cours aux garçons. Emily dit que tu es mignon et nous souhaites une bonne soirée. Kim dit qu'elle ne te regardera plus jamais de la même manière et enfin Claire dit qu'elle s'est évanouie et te demande de la kidnapper aussi. Vais-je devoir te partager ?» Lui demandais-je.

« Jalouse ?» M'interrogea-t-il un sourire arrogant au visage. « Je ne suis l'homme que de la femme en face de moi.» Reprit-il plus sérieusement.« Donne moi ça maintenant, j'ai besoin de ton attention uniquement sur moi.» Ajouta-t-il en attrapant mon téléphone et en le coupant pour la soirée.

« Tu devrais faire la même chose avec le tien. Si je ne réponds plus, elles peuvent basculer dessus.»

Paul coupa son téléphone au moment où la serveuse nous déposait nos plats. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais aussi faim avant la première bouché de mes pâtes à la truffe. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance agréable avec une conversation fluide. J'essayais d'en apprendre le plus possible sur lui et de rattraper le retard que j'avais sur lui.

Il était né à La Push, mais n'y avait pas vécu avant ses dix-sept ans lorsque sa tante, la mère de Sam, l'avait accueilli à la mort de ses parents. J'étais tellement triste pour lui qu'il ne puisse plus les avoir dans sa vie. L'année suivante, il partait pour Seattle afin de faire ses études et n'était revenu que quatre ans plus tard pour lancer son entreprise dans le domaine de la construction. Il avait décidé de suivre les traces de son père. Jared l'avait rejoint l'année d'après en tant qu'architecte. Et depuis, il n'avait eut de cesse de s'agrandir grâce au bouche à oreille et à la forte demande. D'ailleurs, il avait fêté les dix ans de l'entreprise quelques semaines plutôt.

J'avais été étonné de savoir que nous avions été si proche sans pour autant nous fréquenter réellement. Mais nos sept ans de différence avaient joué un rôle important. Quand il était revenu à La Push, je n'avais qu'une dizaine d'années et ensuite une quinzaine quand il avait lancé son entreprise. J'aurai pu le rencontrer sept ans plus tôt, lors du mariage de Sam et Emily, mais je n'avais pas réussi à y assister. Emily ne m'en avait jamais voulu, mais je culpabilisais encore aujourd'hui.

« Est ce que tu peux rester cette nuit ?» Lui demandais-je alors que nous étions de retour chez moi.

« C'est possible, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?» S'assura-t-il en me serrant contre lui. « Tu sais qu'il ne se passera rien pour le moment.»

« Je sais.» Soufflais-je en l'embrassant.« Mais je veux juste passer encore un peu plus de temps avec toi.»

« Alors laisses moi passer chez moi prendre des affaires pour demain et je te rejoins ensuite. D'accord ?» Me proposa-t-il.

« D'accord, sois prudent sur la route.» Lui demandais-je avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui, emportant mes clés de maison avec lui pour que je n'ai pas à redescendre lui ouvrir quand il sera de retour. Je n'avais qu'à me préparer pour la nuit et à l'attendre pour passer une deuxième nuit avec lui. Je me démaquillais et j'attrapais mon pyjama. L'avantage de cette journée de ménage, c'est que mon pyjama préféré était à nouveau propre. J'enfilais donc le chemisier et le short en satin bleu assorti qui sentait bon la lessive. Leah me l'avait offert l'année dernière. J'avais fait une obsession avec ce genre de pyjama, elle avait même fait broder mes initiales sur la petite poche du chemisier.

J'attendais le retour de Paul en consultant les nouveaux messages que les filles avaient laissés. Nous étions restés le sujet de conversation numéro un, mais cette fois-ci, Leah et Emily avaient évoqué le passage famille nombreuse et mariage à Las Vegas. La conversation avait donc tourné sur comment elles allaient organiser ça, l'une d'elles avait même envoyé les vols pour Las Vegas et le planning de réservation d'une White Chappel. Il y avait eut un débat sur les prénoms des enfants et qui devait être la marraine.

« Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire ?» Me demanda-t-il en me surprenant encore une fois.

J'allais vraiment devoir corriger cette mauvaise habitude de ne pas faire attention à mon environnement.

« Elles ont programmé notre mariage, le nom de nos enfants et qui doit être la marraine.» Lui répondis-je alors qu'il commençait à enlever à un à un ses vêtements.

Channing Tatum devrait clairement aller se rhabiller ! Je ne perdais pas une miette du spectacle. Était-il vraiment dans l'obligation de porter des vêtements ? Je n'avais jamais vu un corps aussi sculpté en vrai.

« La vue te plaît apparemment.» Déclara-t-il avec ce petit sourire arrogant. « Tu baves, bébé !»

Je m'essuyais machinalement la bouche ce qu'il le fit rire.

« Eh ! Méchant !» Lui dis-je alors qu'il s'installait à côté de moi et m'attrapait dans ses bras pour m'allonger à moitié sur lui.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?» Finit-il par me demander, ses mains s'étaient faufilées à nouveau sous mon chemisier pour me caresser le dos.

« Que je n'avais pas encore reçu de demande en mariage.» Lui répondis-je en le taquinant.

« Je devrais arranger ça rapidement, d'ailleurs ça pourrait au moins dissuader la moitié des hommes de t'approcher.»

« Tu m'as appelé trois fois ta femme aujourd'hui.» Remarquais-je après un temps de réflexion.

« Parce que c'est ce que tu es. Tu es à moi.» Répondit-il. « Maintenant, dors !» M'ordonna-t-il.

Sa phrase me fit comprendre la chose qui me chiffonnait à la librairie cet après-midi. Paul était possessif. Je me sentais à la fois nerveuse et intimidée, mais surtout extrêmement flattée et heureuse de ça. Et je lui obéis, berçais par les battements de son cœur et de sa respiration.


	6. J'ai dit preum's

Mon sommeil avait été interrompu par le réveil que Paul avait programmé pour lui. J'enfonçais un peu plus ma tête dans l'oreiller pour éloigner de moi ce bruit horrible. Il l'arrêta rapidement puis son corps se déplaça pour quitter la chaleur du lit. Je m'accrochais à lui pour l'empêcher de partir et surtout me retirer cette sensation de chaleur que son corps m'avait offert toute la nuit. Je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. Un rire léger raisonna dans la chambre. Sa main dégagea les cheveux qui me cachaient le visage et il me posa un baiser sur la seule joue accessible.

« Je dois vraiment y aller.» Chuchota-t-il.

« Non.» Protestais-je. « Encore un peu.» Lui demandais-je en ouvrant les yeux paresseusement.

« J'adorerai, bébé, mais j'ai un petit-déjeuner d'affaire très important ce matin.» Me répondit-il en me déposant un baiser dans le cou qui me fit frissonner. « Et je ne peux pas le reporter ou être en retard.»

J'acquiesçais et je finis par le libérer. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire rater son travail. C'était important pour lui et je comprenais ça, complètement. J'adorais le mien et je ne supportais pas de devoir manquer une journée, même quand j'étais malade. Surtout qu'il n'était pas seul à travailler, mais avait plus d'une vingtaine d'employés qui comptaient sur lui.

« Dors encore un peu.» Me dit-il en m'embrassant une dernière fois avant de définitivement emporter la chaleur avec lui.

Même si je comprenais et j'acceptais, ça ne m'empêchait pas de gémir une nouvelle fois de protestation. Il rigola à nouveau. La lumière du jour s'infiltrait déjà derrière les rideaux, me faisant profiter à nouveau du spectacle de Paul en sous-vêtement. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui me fit sortir la tête de l'oreiller. Je suivais des yeux le corps de Paul qui partait vers la salle de bain. Si l'avant était à couper le souffle l'arrière aussi. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un dos pouvait être aussi sexy et encore ce n'était rien comparé à ses fesses. Était-ce bizarre d'avoir envie de croquer dedans ?

« Tu baves.» Lança-t-il en franchissant la porte de la chambre.

Et une nouvelle fois, machinalement, je m'essuyais le coin des lèvres, le faisant rire. Je lançais un oreiller en réponse, son rire redoubla. Je m'étendis sur le dos en souriant à la pensée idiote que je pourrais vivre ce genre de réveil pour le reste de ma vie. J'entendais l'eau de la douche couler, j'avais la furieuse envie de le rejoindre, juste pour pouvoir me rincer un peu l'œil. À la place, je décidais de me lever. De toute façon, j'étais maintenant bien trop réveillée pour me rendormir et mon lit me paraissait nettement moins accueillant sans sa présence.

J'attrapais mon téléphone pour regarder l'heure, j'avais encore quelques messages des filles en attentes. Elles avaient fini par envoyer des photos de robes de mariés et de demoiselles d'honneurs. Ça me faisait rire de les voir imaginer de telles choses. Je trouvais ça mignon et en même temps, je me sentais heureuse d'être aussi bien intégrée à un groupe. Je finis par sortir du lit, ouvrir les rideaux et les fenêtres, et descendre dans la cuisine. Je mis en route la cafetière et j'enclenchais la playlist de chansons qui en général finissait par me réveiller et me mettre de bonne humeur.

J'avais envie de manger quelque chose de sucré ce matin, habituellement, j'étais plutôt salée. Alors je décidais d'opter pour du pain perdu. Ça faisait un moment que je n'en avais pas mangé par manque de temps pour en faire ou par flemme pure et simple. Mais comme j'étais d'excellente humeur et que j'avais du temps, je pouvais me permettre de le faire. Je sortis les ingrédients du frigo et je décidais d'ajouter des pommes à la cannelle en plus, pour assouvir ma gourmandise. Les petit-déjeuners étaient les seuls repas que j'aimais vraiment faire et que je ne considérais pas comme étant une contrainte.

Mon ventre gargouillait d'impatience de pouvoir manger mon repas. J'essayais de le faire patienter en buvant un verre de jus de fruits le temps de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je n'étais pas sûre que Paul mange avec moi ce matin, mais j'en préparais un peu plus au cas où il déciderait de se faire un petit-déjeuner avant son vrai petit-déjeuner. J'étais en train de terminer la cuisson des dernières tranches de pain perdu quand j'entendis les marches de l'escalier craquer sous son poids. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi et il embrassa mon cou dégageait de mes cheveux que j'avais attachés avant de cuisiner.

« Tu devais dormir encore un peu.» Me reprocha-t-il.« Tu ne respectes pas les consignes, bébé !»

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?» Lui demandais-je, en coupant le feu.

« Je vais devoir te punir.» Me dit-il en mordillant le creux de mon cou.

Je penchais ma tête sur le côté pour lui donner un peu plus accès à l'endroit. Si c'était ça sa punition, je voulais bien la subir pour toujours. Je fermais les yeux sous l'effet du plaisir de ses lèvres sur moi. Sa bouche grignotait mon cou, j'étais sûre d'être marquée et la saison des cols roulés pour camoufler n'était pas encore pour maintenant, mais je m'en moquais complètement. Je me laissais envelopper dans la chaleur de l'étreinte et de l'odeur de son après-rasage. Le bip de la cafetière, signalant que le café était prêt, cassa complètement le moment. Il posa un dernier baiser sur l'endroit qu'il avait marqué avant de me relâcher.

« Café ?» Finis-je par lui demander alors que je l'entendais s'installer sur l'un des tabourets de l'îlot.

« S'il te plaît.» Me répondit-il quand j'attrapais une tasse pour lui et une pour moi. « Qu'as-tu cuisiné ?»

« Pain perdu pomme cannelle.» Lui dis-je en versant le café.« Tu en veux ?» Lui demandais-je.

Je me retournais pour déposer les tasses sur l'îlot. Il portait une chemise blanche qu'il n'avait pas boutonnée jusqu'au col et avait remonté ses manches jusqu'à ses avant-bras. Je pouvais clairement ajouter cette chemise à la liste des vêtements que j'aimais sur lui. Sa peau paraissait encore plus cuivrée. Et j'avais une furieuse envie d'embrasser le carré de peau que l'ouverture dévoilait.

« Tu en as fait pour moi ?»

Je hochais la tête en attrapant le plat et le nécessaire pour manger que je déposais sur le plan de travail.

« Merci.» Me dit-il avant de m'embrasser alors que j'allais m'installer à côté de lui.

Il avait le goût du café qu'il avait commencé à boire. J'essayais de ne pas m'accrocher à sa chemise pour ne pas la froisser. À la place, ma main arriva dans ses cheveux encore humide et l'autre se posa contre sa mâchoire fraîchement rasée. J'aimais le fait qu'il soit rasé d'aussi prêt, je trouverai dommage s'il décidait de laisser pousser sa barbe et cachait le spectacle de sa mâchoire dessinée. Il finit par m'installer sur le tabouret à côté de lui, coupant ainsi notre séance baiser. J'étais déçue de ne pas en avoir un peu plus.

« Je dois partir dans moins de vingt minutes. Si on continue comme ça, je risque de ne pas partir du tout.» Me dit-il en voyant mon air déçue.

« D'accord.» Murmurais-je avant de finalement commencer à manger.

Je le vis attraper son téléphone avant de taper quelque chose dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?»

« J'envoie une photo à Peter et Leah.» M'expliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi ?» Lui demandais-je.

« Je mets fin à leur compétition !» Ricana-t-il fier de lui.

« Tu es aussi au courant !?»

« Bien sûr, ça fait plus de deux ans qu'ils en parlent. Peter l'a même inscrit dans le livre de pari du Hunter.» Expliqua-t-il avant de commencer à manger.

« Donc, c'est de là que tu tiens tes infos !De vraies pipelettes, mais pourquoi je n'en sais pas autant sur toi.» Me demandais-je.

« Je ne sais pas.» Me répondit-il. « Ton pain perdu est meilleur que celui d'Emily.» Ajouta-t-il après un temps en pointant son petit-déjeuner.

« Pourtant, c'est la même recette.» Lui dis-je. « C'est la recette de ma grand-mère Marie.» Précisais-je.

« C'est elle, qui t'a appris à cuisiner ?» Me demanda-t-il.

« On peut dire ça.» Il me lança un regard interrogateur. « Je vivais quasiment chez elle alors à force de la voir cuisiner, j'ai appris et elle aimait cuisiner avec moi.»

« Tu aimais faire ça avec elle ?»

« J'adorais ça, mais j'aimais surtout être chez elle.» Souriais-je nostalgique de ma vie avec elle. « Un jour, je devais avoir sept/huit ans quand elle m'a inscrite à des cours de danse. Car, selon elle, une vraie dame doit savoir danser convenablement et non comme dans les clips. Je me suis donc retrouvée dans une classe de danse de salon dont la moyenne d'âge devait être d'au moins soixante-dix ans.» Racontais-je en terminant par un léger gloussement. « Après ça, on a passé quasiment tous nos week-ends à des thés dansant jusqu'à sa mort quand j'avais 11 ans.»

« Allons-nous devoir passer nos week-ends dans les thés dansant ?»

« Je pense que je pourrais m'en passer.» Répondis-je à moitié sérieuse.« Mais c'est un énorme sacrifice de ma part.»

« Je trouverai quelque chose pour te remercier de ce sacrifice.» Dit-il en souriant. « Et ta mère ne disait rien ?» Me demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je n'ai jamais été la principale préoccupation de ma mère.» Répondis-je un peu plus froidement.

« Alors, pourquoi vivre avec elle et non avec ton père ?»

« Je n'avais pas le choix, Paul.» Soufflais-je avant de fuir pour débarrasser mon petit-déjeuner.

« Me parleras-tu d'elle un jour ?» Me demanda-t-il en me rejoignant et en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui alors que ma journée démarre bien.»

« D'accord.» Me dit-il avant de m'attirer vers le salon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?»

« J'emmène ma femme danser pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire.» Me déclara-t-il avant de me faire tourner sur moi-même, me faisant rire.

Il m'attira à nouveau à lui. Il garda nos deux mains jointes, me fit poser l'autre sur son épaule alors qu'il posait sa deuxième main dans le creux de mes reins. Et il nous fit balancer sur le rythme de Sunday Morning de Maroon 5 qui passait à ce moment là. Pour un peu, je pouvais penser qu'il avait prévu son coup à l'avance. Notre rythme était plus lent que la chanson, mais je m'en moquais complètement. Il me fit tourner une nouvelle fois sur moi-même avant de m'attirer à lui à nouveau. Cette fois-là, je me collais complètement à lui. Ma tête contre son torse, sa tête reposant sur la mienne. Notre rythme avait encore ralenti, on faisait quasiment du sur place.

À ce moment-là, je compris que s'il affirmait que j'étais faite pour lui alors la réciproque était vraie. Je ne pouvais pas affirmer que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Cependant, j'étais capable de dire qu'il ne m'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour tomber irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. Et j'avais la certitude que passer ma vie loin de lui serait une grossière erreur. Je m'écartais de lui quand la musique prit fin. Ma main glissa vers sa nuque que j'attirais à moi alors que je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un simple baiser.

« Ne me pas brise le cœur, Paul Lahote.» Lui demandais-je contre ses lèvres.

« Pas si pour cela, je dois briser le mien.» Me répondit-il avant de m'embrasser profondément.

C'était doux, lent et tendre. Un peu comme le moment que nous venions de vivre et qu'il semblait vouloir prolonger. Il finit à nouveau par se détacher de moi. Il était clairement le plus raisonnable de nous deux.

« Je vais devoir y aller.»

J'acquiesçais avant de le suivre dans l'entrée où l'attendaient ses affaires. Il les attrapa avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je le suivis à l'extérieur où il m'offrit un dernier baiser sur le pas de la porte. Je suivais sa silhouette qui partait en direction de son pick-up. Jusque-là, je n'avais pas fait attention à son pantalon. Il ne portait pas une énième paire de jeans comme j'avais pu voir dernièrement, mais un pantalon de costume. Sa chemise était rentrée à l'intérieur de son pantalon qu'il avait ceinturé et il avait au pied une paire de chaussures de ville. Le jean lui allait bien, mais là, c'était mieux que bien. C'était divin. Je commençais à comprendre son obsession pour mes chaussures jaunes. Il posa son sac à l'intérieur de son véhicule. Je m'avançais sur mon perron et me collais contre l'un des poteaux avant de l'interpeller.

« Paul ?» Il se tourna vers moi. « Si pour toi, c'est mes chaussures et mes lunettes. Pour moi c'est ce pantalon et cette chemise.»

Alors qu'il aurait dû monter dans sa voiture, il fondit littéralement sur moi avant de m'offrir un nouveau baiser bouleversant qui me faisait oublier qui j'étais. J'avais de nouveau enroulé mes jambes autour de lui et mes mains entouraient sa nuque. À ce rythme, il allait définitivement être en retard. Il me reposa au sol et m'offrit le sourire le plus arrogant que je n'avais jamais vu.

« J'en prends note, bébé.» Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Quand il refit le chemin vers sa voiture, je pouvais jurer qu'il faisait exprès de rouler des fesses. Il m'offrit un dernier sourire arrogant et clin d'œil avant de vraiment quitter mon allée. Je souriais clairement amusée par son attitude. J'allais rentrer dans la maison quand je remarquais que Lauren Mallory, vêtue d'une tenue de sport minimaliste, était arrêtée devant chez moi totalement ébahie par la scène qu'elle venait de voir.

« Salut Lauren !» La saluais-je avec un grand sourire. « J'espère que tu passeras une aussi bonne journée que la mienne.» Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je fis demi-tour et remontais les marches que Paul m'avait fait descendre quand il avait fondu sur moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'attitude de Paul qui me contaminait, mais je m'assurais de prendre mon temps pour rentrer chez moi. Pour une fois, je n'avais pas honte de m'être donné en spectacle. Quand je refermais la porte, mon dos glissa contre alors que j'éclatais de rire au souvenir de la tête de Lauren. J'étais sûre que toute la ville allait savoir que Paul avait passé la nuit ici, mais je m'en moquais complètement.

Je finis par me relever, une fois ma crise de rire terminée, pour aller dans la cuisine et la ranger. Après ça, je remontais les escaliers pour atteindre ma chambre. Je fermais les fenêtres, refis le lit et je me décidais à envoyer un message aux filles pour raconter la petite scène avec Lauren. Je regrettais juste de ne pas avoir pris de photo de sa tête. Le temps de recevoir des réponses, je me préparais pour la journée que j'allais une nouvelle fois passer seule chez-moi.

Je finis par remarquer la trace que Paul avait laissée dans mon cou quand je me brossais les dents. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Ma peau avait tendance à marquer rapidement et plutôt fortement. Étrangement, je trouvais ça mignon. Je n'avais cependant pas envie de montrer au monde entier que j'avais un suçon dans le creux de mon cou. J'avais envie de garder ça pour moi. Alors en revenant dans ma chambre, j'attrapais une chemise blanche légère que j'enfilais et que je rentrais dans mon jean. Je pris aussi l'un des foulards qu'il m'arrivait de porter, que je nouais autour de mon cou. Enfin prête, je redescendis dans la cuisine pour prendre une nouvelle tasse de café avant de remonter dans mon bureau pour me mettre au travail pour la journée.

Durant ma matinée, j'avais échangé quelques messages avec les filles, elles se plaignaient d'avoir manqué ça. J'avais envoyé une photo à Paul où je me plaignais de la trace qu'il m'avait laissé. Et j'avais bien sûr travaillé. J'avais prévu de faire une petite fête d'inauguration pour la réouverture de la librairie le vendredi de la première semaine d'ouverture. Je devais donc régler les derniers détails, notamment la partie traiteur. J'avais aussi fait beaucoup d'administratif et j'allais devoir continuer dans l'après-midi. La sonnerie de la porte, à l'heure du déjeuner, mit fin à ma matinée de travail. Je descendis les escaliers pour ouvrir à mon visiteur.

« Salut Bella.»

« Papa.» Lui répondis-je en retour.

Sa voiture de service était garée dans l'allée et il portait son uniforme de travail. Ça faisait quasiment une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu et que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de sa part. J'aimais mon père, mais j'étais blessée par son silence radio et par son attitude envers Paul. Ce n'était donc certainement pas moi qui allais l'appeler pour lui parler la première.

« Déjeuner ?» Me demanda-t-il en tendant le sac en papier venant d'un restaurant grec que j'adorais.

J'ouvris un peu plus la porte pour le laisser entrer. Il se dirigea directement vers la cuisine. Je refermais la porte derrière lui et le suivis. Je venais clairement de me faire corrompre par du houmous.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?» Demandais-je alors qu'il sortait la nourriture du sac.

« M'excuser ?» Lança-t-il penaud.

« C'est une question ou une affirmation.»

« Une affirmation.» Répondit-il rapidement.

« C'est Sue qui t'envoie ?»

« Non.» Dit-il. « Mais j'ai vu Paul.» Avoua-t-il.

« Donc tu viens parce que Paul t'a demandé de le faire ?» Demandais-je agacée.

« Non parce qu'il m'a fait prendre conscience que j'agissais comme un enfant.» 

Je le regardais pour savoir s'il était sérieux, s'il ne venait pas uniquement parce que Paul lui avait demandé. Il y avait bien une chose que mon père était incapable de faire, c'était de me mentir. Il m'avait toujours dit la vérité même sur des sujets sensibles. Je récupérais deux verres dans le placard et les posais sur l'îlot.

« Tu peux rester alors.» Soupirais-je.

« Merci, ma puce.» Me dit-il clairement soulagé.

Je sortie les couverts, les assiettes et je remplis les verres d'eau avant de m'installer à côté de m'avait pris ma salade préférée avec un supplément poulet grillé, du houmous et du pain pita. Ça devait lui coûter beaucoup, car il y a bien une chose que mon père détestait, c'était la nourriture grec.

« Je sais que tu es en colère, ma puce, mais... » Commença mon père.

« Bien sûr que je suis en colère. » Le coupais-je. « Pas parce que tu nous as fait du grand Charlie Swan, ça je commence à m'y habituer. Mais parce que tu pourrais perdre ton travail, papa ! » Continuais-je. « Oh et aussi parce que tu ne m'as même pas contactée après ! » M'exclamais-je. « En fait, non, je suis déçue pour cette partie-là. » Rectifiais-je.

« Je suis tellement désolée, chérie, je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le coup. Ma colère a pris le pas sur ma raison. »

« Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu l'arrêtes ! » M'exclamais-je. « Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu lui faire perdre des clients, des contrats ou pire son entreprise ? Ou même pour moi, on pourrait très bien me boycotter parce que mon père arrête tous ceux qui s'approche trop près de moi ! »

« Je sais, ma puce, et j'en suis terriblement désolé. »

« Mais tu as une putain chance d'être à Forks, papa. » Continuais-je en l'ignorant. « Le seul endroit au monde où tous attendent avec impatience la prochaine réaction disproportionnée de Charlie Swan ! Parce que dès que ça touche ses enfants, il devient la personne la plus déraisonnable du monde et agit sans aucun sens commun !»

« Je sais, ma puce. »

« Mais arrête de dire que tu sais ! Merde ! Et dis moi enfin pourquoi tu agis comme ça et surtout pourquoi je suis celle qui en bénéficie le plus ! » M'écriais-je.

« Parce que tu es ma fille au même titre que Leah et Seth, mais à la différence que je n'ai jamais réussi à te protéger correctement de ta mère. Que je n'ai jamais réussi à récupérer ta garde, alors qu'eux ont grandi dans un environnement sain et pas toi ! Que j'ai vu l'influence qu'elle a eu sur la perception que tu as de toi-même. Mais qu'en même temps, tu es restée la même petite fille au cœur si doux et généreux. Et que certains en ont profité trop facilement. Alors je ne voulais pas que tu tombes entre les mains d'un énième profiteur. » M'expliqua-t-il à la fois triste et en colère.

« Parce que tu penses que Paul en est un ? » Demandais-je un peu plus calmement.

« Non, ma puce. La seule chose que je peux lui reprocher, c'est qu'il me vole mon précieux petit trésor, alors que je viens enfin de le retrouver. » Me dit-il en posant sa main sur la mienne.

« Que ce soit lui ou un autre, tu ne me perdras pas. » Lui répondis-je.

J'étais incapable de lui en vouloir, il avait des motifs valables pour justifier son excès de je ne pouvais pas le changer sur sa façon d'agir, c'était son problème, je ne pouvais que lui signaler quand il dépassait les je n'étais pas de nature rancunière, je pardonnais rapidement, parfois trop facilement selon mes proches.

« Je resterai toujours ta petite fille, même si je vais avoir 26 ans dans un mois ou même quand j'aurai 50 ans. Et que Sue et toi devrez vivre chez Leah qui prendra soin de vous. » Repris-je sur un ton plus léger.

« Pourquoi ça ne serait pas toi ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Parce que Leah est l'aînée, c'est son travail ! » Répliquais-je en rigolant doucement.

« De quelques mois, seulement. » Précisa-t-il.

« C'est vrai, mais Seth et moi avons voté et la majorité l'a emporté. »

« Elle est au courant au moins ? »

« Non ! On lui annoncera au moment venu. »

Je vis le visage de mon père se détendre face à mes plaisanteries.

« On devrait peut-être manger, non ? » Finis-je par lui demander.

Il acquiesça avant de s'attaquer à son plat qui devait maintenant être tiè général, ses pauses déjeuner étaient toujours très courtes et mon petit coup d'éclat lui avait fait perdre du temps pré commençais moi aussi à manger.

« Alors comme ça, tu as vu Paul ? » Repris-je quelques minutes plus tard.

« Il est passé au poste ce matin. » Confirma mon père.

« Et de quoi vous avez parlé ? » Demandais-je pleines de curiosité.

« De toi, et de choses et d'autres. »

« Tu ne m'en diras pas plus ?» Fis-je déçue.

« Non, si tu veux le savoir, c'est à toi de lui demander.» Conclut-il.

« J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi les autres étaient aussi enthousiastes alors que toi, tu semblais complètement désapprouver.» Avouais-je entre deux bouchés.

« Je ne désapprouve pas, Bella. Je ne vais pas dire que je saute de joie jusqu'au plafond, mais je préfère que ça soit lui plutôt qu'un autre.»

« Pourquoi ?»

« Sue m'a montré les photos.»

Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension. Comment des photos pouvaient faire changer d'avis une personne ?

« Sa façon de te regarder. Sam a le même regard sur Emily ou même le père de Paul quand il regardait sa mère. J'avais l'impression de faire un bond trente ans en arrière.»

« Tu connaissais ses parents ?»

« Oui, nous n'étions pas forcément amis, mais on se fréquentait jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de déménager pour le travail de sa mère. Après ça, j'ai complètement perdu le contact avec eux. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Paul avant son retour ici, à leur décès, il devait avoir six ans. Renée était enceinte de toi à ce moment-là.» Me raconta-t-il.

« Comment étaient ses parents ?»

« Paul ressemble beaucoup à son père. Je n'ai malheureusement pas de très bon souvenirs sur le reste. Je ne les connaissais pas très bien. Mais je crois que je dois avoir des photos à la maison, peut-être même de Paul, je me souviens qu'il venait parfois aux sorties pêche.»

« J'aimerais bien les voir, si tu les trouves.» Lui demandais-je.

Je savais que je pouvais demander directement à Paul des photos de lui petit, mais j'avais envie d'en savoir un peu plus sans être obligé de lui demander à chaque fois. Par contre j'étais prête à parier qu'il devait être très mignon.

« Je chercherai si tu veux.»

« Merci, papa.» 

La conversation se poursuivit finalement sur les dernières nouvelles du poste ou de ma semaine. Il était lui aussi au courant pour le fameux John. Il me confirma que la librairie était bien reliée au poste de police puisque c'était Sam qui avait géré ça. Il finit par me quitter pour repartir travailler. J'avais rangé la cuisine avant de remonter dans mon bureau pour travailler. J'avais bien sûr envoyé un message à Paul pour le remercier d'être passé voir mon père.

Ma journée s'était rapidement terminée. Paul avait eut des problèmes de dernière minute, il n'avait donc pas pu passer la soirée avec moi contrairement à ce qu'il était prévu. Ce n'était que partie remise. J'avais donc passé ma soirée avec un verre de vin, que j'avais acheté plutôt quand j'avais fait quelques courses en prévision de ma soirée en solitaire. Et j'avais réussi à commencer à lire un livre que je voulais découvrir depuis un petit moment.

Ma lecture avait été interrompue par l'appel de Paul qui venait de rentrer chez lui alors que la nuit était tombée. Je l'avais une nouvelle fois remercié pour mon père et nous avions finit par parler de nos journées. Il m'avait demandé de ne rien programmer pour le dimanche, il voulait passer la journée avec moi. Je lui avais accordé ce souhait avec plaisir. J'avais fini par m'endormir au téléphone, une première.

Mon vendredi s'était écoulé de la même manière que mon jeudi à la différence que j'avais réussi à trouver un acheteur pour certains des livres dont je voulais me débarrasser. C'était un antiquaire sur Olympia. Je lui avais proposé de venir sur Forks, mais il ne pouvait pas se déplacer. J'allais donc devoir faire le voyage. En échange, il m'avait proposé de venir quand je voulais à la seule condition de ne pas les vendre à quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais accepté, je n'allais pas passer à côté d'une telle opportunité. Surtout qu'il ne négociait même pas le prix.

Il me fallait donc maintenant trouver une journée pour fermer la librairie et faire la route vers Olympia. Je profiterai sûrement de cette excursion pour faire un peu de shopping dans des boutiques de décorations que j'aimais beaucoup. J'avais déjà trouvé quelques petites choses dans la boutique de Madame Cullen, mais je voulais trouver d'autre choses pour décorer la librairie ou peut-être la maison.

Paul devait venir ce soir et passer à nouveau la nuit ici. Nous avions convenu de ça en échange de notre soirée de la veille avortée. Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, j'avais envie de cuisiner. J'avais donc fait le nécessaire la veille pour acheter de quoi faire des lasagnes. C'était facile et au moins je n'avais pas à passer des heures en cuisine. Je venais de finir la préparation et il ne me restait plus qu'à monter les lasagnes quand mon portable sonna.

« Allô ?» Demandais-je en activant le haut-parleur.

« C'est Leah.» Sa voix des mauvais jours résonnait dans la cuisine.

« Tu vas bien ?» M'inquiétais-je directement.

« Écoutes, on a un problème à la librairie.» Déclara-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est ce qu'il faut que je vienne ? C'est grave ?» Commençais-je à paniquer.

« Non, non ne t'inquiète pas. Désolée. Je voulais dire qu'on a un retard avec les travaux.»

« Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru qu'elle était en flamme ou qu'une canalisation avait explosée.» La grondais-je au moment où la sonnette retentis.

« Attends un instant, Leah, j'ai quelqu'un à la porte.»

« Ça roule, je patiente.»

Mon inquiétude était un peu moins élevée, mais j'espérais que les retards ne bloqueront pas trop ma semaine. Je laissais donc mon téléphone sur l'îlot central pour ouvrir la porte à Paul qui attendait derrière. Je devrais peut-être envisager de lui donner une clé.

« Je suis avec Leah au téléphone.» Le prévenais-je après l'avoir embrassé rapidement.

« Il y a un problème ?» Me demanda-t-il en me suivant dans la cuisine.

« Elle dit qu'il y a du retard sur les travaux de la librairie.»

« Paul est là ?» Résonna la voix de Leah.

« Oui, il vient d'arriver.»

« Je veux être marraine la première.» S'écria-t-elle.

« Leah !» Grondais-je « Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?»

« Peut-être pas, mais j'ai dit preum's.»

« Rappelle-moi ton âge déjà ?» Lui demandais-je agacée.

« Vingt-six.» Répondit-elle fièrement.

Les bras de Paul s'enroulèrent autour de moi et son corps se colla contre mon dos. Ses doigts se faufilèrent sous mon t-shirt et commencèrent à caresser ma peau nue.

« Détends-toi.» Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant d'embrasser ma tempe. « Les travaux, Leah ?» Demanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Cette voix était clairement à ajouter à la liste !

« Ah oui, les travaux. À vrai dire, ce n'est pas grand chose. C'est juste les visites de l'inspection et de la sécurité incendie qui ont prit plus de temps. De ce fait, les peintures n'ont pas pu être terminées à temps. On va donc devoir terminer ça demain.» Expliqua-t-elle.

« Mais je devais installer les livres demain !» M'exclamais-je.

« Je sais, ma belle, mais le temps que la peinture sèche sur les bibliothèques, tu vas devoir faire ça dimanche au mieux, si non lundi.»

J'étais soulagée que ça ne soit que ça, mais en même temps ça m'embêtait de devoir repousser . Surtout que j'avais promis à Paul de lui réserver mon dimanche et je ne voulais pas revenir sur ma promesse. J'allais donc le faire lundi. Je pouvais toujours ouvrir les portes et ranger en même temps.

« Bella ?» M'interpella Leah.

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Je ferais ça lundi.» Soufflais-je.

« On peut faire ça dimanche, bébé.» Me dit Paul.

« Non, je t'ai promis de ne rien prévoir ce jour-là. Je veux tenir cette promesse.» Répondis-je en le regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa la joue en réponse. Je ne voulais pas annuler, surtout que je ne savais pas comment j'allais combiner mon retour à la libraire et ma relation avec lui. Cette semaine avait été facile puisque j'étais restée à la maison, mais ça ne sera plus le cas bientôt. Alors je voulais au moins profiter de lui une journée sans contraintes. Surtout que la librairie serait ouverte le samedi alors que lui ne travaillait pas normalement.

« Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?» Demanda Leah sur un ton suggestif.

« Rien qui te concerne. Par contre tu pourras prévenir Jacob qu'on annule le déménagement des livres demain.» Lui demandais-je.

« Ça roule, sœurette. Et je suis encore désolée.» Me dit-elle contrit.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu pouvais prévoir.» Lui répondis-je un peu résignée.

« Ça c'est sûr. Bon, je vais vous laisser les amoureux.» Déclara-t-elle.

« Leah ?» L'interpella Paul avant qu'elle ne coupe la conversation.

« Oui Paul ?»

« Bella cuisine.» Lui dit-il sournoisement.

« Paul !» M'écriais-je alors qu'il me dénonçait à ma sœur.

« Quoi ?» S'écria-t-elle. « Non, c'est pas juste ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?»

« Des lasagnes.» Lui répondis-je en souriant.

« Non, non, non, je ne suis pas d'accord !On a conclu un pacte Isabella Marie Swan, pas de lasagnes si je ne suis pas là.» Râla-t-elle.

« Tu en aurais eu une part si tu m'avais rendu ma librairie à l'heure.» Répliquais-je amusée.

« Mais tu as dit que tu ne m'en voulais pas !» S'écria-t-elle.

« J'ai changé d'avis !»

« Je vais le dire à maman !» Se plaignit-elle, me faisant rire.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que je vais en garder uniquement pour Jacob et je vais donner ta part à Peter.»

« Non.» Grogna Paul. « Je ne partage pas.» Ajouta-t-il en me retournant pour que je sois face à lui.

« Tu ne partages pas ?» Lui demandais-je amusée par sa réaction.

« Je ne te partage pas.» Rectifia-t-il en me posant sur le plan de travail à côté du téléphone. « Tu es à moi.»

Il se plaça entre mes cuisses et m'attira à lui avant de m'embrasser. Je retrouvais le même baiser qu'il m'avait offert mercredi devant la personne de Dustin Security. C'était ravageur et possessif. Mais surtout ça me faisait complètement perdre la tête.

« Vous faites des bébés ?» Demanda Leah en gloussant.

« Bonne soirée, Leah.» Déclara Paul, avant de raccrocher et de replonger sur mes lèvres.

Il finit par se détacher de moi. Si ses baisers me provoquaient de telles émotions, je n'osais imaginer ce que ça donnerait le jour où nous passerions à l'étape suivante. Il était dommage que je ne puisse pas me nourrir que de ça. Car c'était assurément devenue mon mets favori. Je finis par revenir sur Terre en me rappelant que j'avais des lasagnes à terminer et à mettre au four.

« Ça va ?» Finit-il par me demander alors que j'essayais toujours de reprendre ma respiration.

« Les lasagnes.» Répondis-je le faisant rigoler. « Je dois les terminer.» Précisais-je.

Il finit par me libérer de la prison de ses bras. Je me glissais hors du comptoir pour terminer la tâche que j'avais complètement abandonnée. De nouveaux, il enroula ses bras autour de moi et décida de butiner mon cou.

« Ne me laisses pas de marques, s'il te plaît.» Lui demandais-je en essayant de me concentrer.

« Uniquement quand l'autre aura disparu.» Me promit-il.

« Tu devrais me faire tatouer propriété de Paul sur le front ça irait plus vite.» Lui dis-je avec sarcasme.

« Une bonne idée, mais pas sur ton front.»

« Où alors ?» Demandais-je.

« Ici.» Dit-il en faisant glisser ses mains vers mes fesses, me faisant glapir et rougir.

« Écartes-toi de moi !» Lui ordonnais-je en m'écartant de lui.« Tu me déconcentres.»

Il ricana, mais obéit tout de même en allant s'installer sur l'un des sièges de l'îlot.

« Tu as raison, j'ai une meilleure vu d'ici.» M'informa-t-il.

Je me trouvais dos à lui puisque je cuisinais à côté de la cuisinière. L'îlot ne servait que de plan de travail supplémentaire et d'espace pour manger.

« Comme tu es libre demain, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?» Me demanda-t-il.

« Tu es libre aussi ?»

« Je n'ai rien de prévu. Je peux donc envisager de te kidnapper pour le week-end complet.»

« Tu sais que si tu préviens, ce n'est plus vraiment un kidnapping ?» Lui dis-je par-dessus l'épaule. « Je ne sais pas trop, à vrai dire...Je...Attends...Si je sais !» Réfléchissais-je à haute voix. « J'ai un antiquaire qui veut acheter certains de mes livres, il est à Olympia et ne peut pas se déplacer. J'allais devoir fermer la librairie une journée pour y aller, mais comme finalement, je suis libre demain, je vais aller lui déposer ça !» Expliquais-je rapidement, en terminant mon plat.

« On peut y passer la journée si tu veux.» Me proposa-t-il.

« C'est vrai, tu veux bien ? Parce que je voulais absolument aller dans deux boutiques de déco que j'ai repérées sur Internet.»

« Donc, je servirai de porteur ?»

« Bien sûr, il faut bien que tes muscles me servent à quelques choses.» Lui dis-je en lui embrassant la joue. « Tu veux bien, mettre le plat au four ? Je veux appeler l'antiquaire pour le prévenir qu'on sera là demain.»

« D'accord, je vais utiliser mes muscles pour porter cet énorme plat.» Me répondit-il en pliant son bras pour faire ressortir ses biceps.

« Merci, Monsieur Muscles.» Chuchotais-je en lui embrassant le biceps.

Je me dépêchais d'attraper mon portable pour me réfugier dans le bureau afin de passer mon appel. Heureusement pour moi, il m'avait donné son numéro de téléphone portable. Je réussis donc à le contacter rapidement. On convint ensemble que je passerai en fin de matinée. Une fois terminée, je contactais aussi Emily pour lui dire que le déménagement livres était annulé. Et je commençais à préparer les livres que j'allais devoir prendre pour demain. Même si j'étais déçue de ne pas pouvoir installer la libraire, la compensation de passer le week-end avec Paul en valait le coup.

Mon Monsieur Muscles me porta mes cartons du bureau vers l'entrée. Mon côté indépendant râlait car j'étais capable de le faire moi-même, mais en même temps j'étais touchée par sa prévenance. Le reste de la soirée se passa comme toutes les soirées avec lui. De façon douce et naturelle, j'avais vraiment l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours.

J'avais une nouvelle fois été réveillée par son réveil, mais étrangement, j'avais été un peu moins bougon que d'habitude. Peut être le fait de savoir que j'allais passer la journée avec lui. J'avais même réussi à négocier avec lui pour prendre un petit-déjeuner à emporter chez Emily. Mon envie de bagel était très élevée. Il avait râlé un peu, mais avait finalement accepté. Le temps pour moi de me préparer, il avait chargé ma voiture des cartons de livres.

« Bella et Paul !» S'exclama joyeusement Victoria. « Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, aujourd'hui ?» Nous demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Je vais m'en occuper, Victoria !» Intervint Emily qui venait de sortir de la cuisine. « Comme d'habitude ?» Nous demanda-t-elle.

Paul confirma avant de m'entraîner sur le côté pour laisser à la personne suivante le loisir de commander. J'avais réussi à payer cette fois-ci, ce qui l'avait fait râler, mais j'avais été plus rapide que lui. Mon Paul du jour était râleur et ça me faisait sourire. Je lui embrassais la joue pour adoucir son humeur. Il me sourit en retour et me blottis un peu plus contre lui. Je commençais à maîtriser le Paul finalement. Emily nous tendit nos commandes et on regagna la voiture.

C'était un peu bête, mais j'adorais prendre le petit-déjeuner sur la route, j'avais toujours l'impression de partir en vacances ou en road trip. Les trois heures de route se passèrent relativement vite, alternant la conversion et les moments de silences confortables. La boutique de l'antiquaire se trouvait en plein centre-ville, juste à côté du quartier historique. Paul réussit à garer la voiture à quelques mètres de notre destination.

L'opération ne prit pas beaucoup de temps. Santiago, l'antiquaire, vérifia que les livres étaient conformes à la description que j'avais faite sur Internet. Cela prit juste assez de temps pour que Paul puisse montrer que j'étais à lui. J'étais mi-agacée et mi-amusée. Agacée, car je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de côtoyer d'autres hommes pour mon travail, je ne pouvais pas uniquement vendre mes livres à des femmes. J'avais besoin de faire marcher mon commerce. Et ce n'était pas de ma faute si Santiago n'était pas le stéréotype du vieil antiquaire, mais plutôt un jeune homme assez mignon et totalement passionné par les livres. Mais j'étais amusée, car j'étais sûre que je n'étais pas du tout dans les goûts de Santiago contrairement à Paul.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me moquer de lui en sortant de là. J'étais peut-être aveugle quand on me draguait, mais lui aussi. Je n'avais pas raté les regards lourds de sens qu'envoyait Santiago à Paul. On avait fini par regagner la voiture afin d'aller la garer sur un parking au tarif moins exorbitant que les places du centre-ville. Pour lui faire plaisir, je lui avais laissé le droit de m'ouvrir la portière. Une fois sortis de la voiture, je l'attirais à moi afin de l'embrasser. C'était la première fois que j'étais initiatrice d'un vrai baiser et non simplement d'un baiser léger.

« Tu sais que Santiago est gay ?» Lui demandais-je.

« Il te draguait, Bella !» S'exclama-t-il.

« Nope, Monsieur Muscles ! Il te draguait !» Rectifiais-je.

« Et comment tu peux affirmer ça ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

« Peut-être parce qu'il y avait au moins quatre drapeaux LGBT dans la boutique et qu'en général on affiche pas ça juste parce qu'on aime les couleurs, même si c'est un très joli drapeau. » Lui expliquais-je en caressant son torse. « C'est moi qui aurais dû lui faire comprendre que tu étais à moi. » Soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. « Mais tu l'as très bien fait pour nous deux ! » Repris-je avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. « Et c'était adorable. » Concluais-je en m'éloignant de lui.

J'attrapais sa main pour l'inciter à avancer et sortir du enroula son bras autour de moi alors qu'on commençait à remonter la rue pour s'approcher des rues commerciales.

« Alors, comme ça, je suis adorable. » Me demanda-t-il après un temps avec son sourire arrogant.

« Tu n'as retenu que ça ? » Rigolais-je.

« Non que tu vas devoir aussi te faire pardonner pour t'être moqué de moi ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner ? » Lui demandais-je.

« J'ai deux trois idées en tête. » Dit-il en m'arrêtant devant un magasin de lingerie.

« Non, tu peux toujours rêver ! » Lui répondis-je en sentant mes joues rougir.

« Dans mes rêves tu n'en portes pas. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

« Paul non ! Et d'ailleurs, tu n'avais pas dit que tu voulais ça pour ton anniversaire ? » Me rappelais-je.

« C'est vrai, mais je dois savoir ce que j'aime le plus avant de demander, bébé. »

« Ça ne te laisse plus de surprise alors ! C'est dommage ! » Essayais-je de négocier.

« C'est vrai, mais... »

« D'ailleurs, il y a encore quelques mois avant ton anniversaire et j'en ai pleins à la maison qui pourront te faire te décider. » Le coupais-je.

« J'aurai le droit à un défiler ? » Me demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard.

« Si tu veux ! » Finis-je par lui accorder.

« Parfait ! J'adore négocier avec toi, bébé ! » Dit-il avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Je venais de me faire avoir en beauté. Mais je préférais ça plutôt que de devoir essayer de la lingerie en magasin. J'étais toujours terriblement gênée quand je devais en acheter et l'essayer. J'avais toujours l'impression d'être jugée par les conseillères.

« Où se trouve le magasin que tu voulais voir ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Mmmmh. » Réfléchissais-je en essayant de me repérer dans la rue. « Par là ! Nous sommes juste à côté maintenant. » Dis-je en lui indiquant la direction.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

« J'ai vu des affiches que j'aimais beaucoup et si je peux trouver quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Sue et de Charlotte, ça serait un plus ! »

« Tu as déjà une idée pour elles ? »

« Oui, j'ai vu une jolie théière pour Sue, elle vient de casser la sienne. Et pour Charlotte, je n'en ai aucune idée. » Soupirais-je un peu d'ennui.

L'anniversaire de Charlotte était quelques jours avant le avions pris l'habitude de célébrer les deux en même temps quand nous étions tous ensemble à Seattle. Ça avait été un peu plus difficile à faire ces deux dernières années, car j'avais travaillé d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir financer l'achat de la librairie, en plus du fait que mon patron avait eu tendance à me faire travailler plus que la je n'avais pris que très peu de pauses et de jours de congés.

« Leah ne va pas en offrir une à Sue ? »

« Nope ! Ni Seth d'ailleurs. On s'est arrangé ensemble ! C'était mon tour d'avoir le cadeau facile cette année. » Souriais-je face à ma chance. « Tu vas faire un cadeau à Sue ? »

« Un petit-fils bien sûr ! » Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Ah oui, parce que ça sera un garçon en premier ? »

« Bien sûr, bébé. Comme ça, il pourra m'aider à protéger sa petite sœur !»

« L'inverse fonctionne aussi ! Regarde Seth !»

« Le premier né Lahote est toujours un garçon !» M'informa-t-il.

« On verra bien !» M'exclamais-je

« Je retiens que tu es d'accord pour les enfants.» Répondit-il avec son sourire arrogant.

« C'est pas possible...» Soupirais-je de désespoir le faisant rire. « Rentres là-dedans au lieu de dire des bêtises !» Lui dis-je en désignant notre nouvel arrêt.

« Mais après vous, Madame Lahote !» Dit-il en ouvrant la porte pour moi.

« Tu présumes trop, mon chéri !» M'exclamais-je en agitant ma main gauche nue de bague.

« Une grave erreur que je dois réparer rapidement.» Répondit-il en embrassant ma main qu'il avait attrapée.

Je souris en secouant la tête à la fois amusée et charmée par ses gestes et ses mots. Et je ne pouvais pas me voiler la face en me disant qu'il ne disait ça uniquement pour plaisanter, car ses yeux brillaient d'une détermination féroce.

« Bonjour !» Lança la vendeuse du magasin. « Puis-je vous aider ?»

« Je pense que ça devrait aller, merci beaucoup.» Lui répondis-je en souriant.

« N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin.»

Je hochais la tête en réponse avant d'attirer Paul vers les affiches que j'avais repérées. Elles étaient encore plus jolies qu'en réalité et j'allais avoir du mal à me décider.

« C'est ce que tu voulais ?» Me demanda Paul.

« Oui, j'avais vu ces quatre là.» Lui dis-je en pointant les affiches.

Deux d'entre elles étaient des citations d'écrivains célèbres. Elles étaient écrites en noir avec une jolie écriture sur un fond blanc. J'imaginais bien les installer sur le mur derrière le comptoir de vente ou dans mon bureau. Une autre était une représentation d'un corps de femme très minimaliste, je l'avais plus vu pour chez moi. Et la dernière était une représentation très colorée d'un portrait de Frida Kalho, qui faisait partie de mes peintres préférés.

« Où veux-tu les mettre ?»

« Normalement la librairie. Il y aura un mur nu sans bibliothèques et je voulais faire une sorte de galerie de cadres.Notamment avec de vieilles photos que j'ai trouvées de la librairie.» Lui expliquais-je. « Alors je me suis dit que ces deux là pourraient être pas mal.» Dis-je en lui pointant les citations. « J'espère juste que ça ne fait pas trop cliché.»

« Et les deux autres ?»

« Chez moi, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Bizarrement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de décorer la maison.»

« Pourquoi ?»

« Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être parce que je sais que je ne resterai pas pour toujours dans cette maison.»

« La maison au bord de la mer.» Comprit-il, j'acquiesçais. « Et si tu devais les acheter, où les afficherais-tu ?»

« Mon bureau ! J'aime l'idée d'avoir un endroit où je peux regrouper tous mes livres et en même temps pouvoir travailler à la maison quand j'en ai besoin.»

« Donc, il te faudra un bureau avec une grande bibliothèque dans notre maison. J'en prends note.» Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil, me faisant sourire et lever les yeux au ciel.

« Alors tu les prends toutes ?»

« Non, je ne vais prendre que les citations. Je ne sais pas si je les afficherais à deux en même temps, mais au moins je pourrais changer.» Finis-je par répondre.

« Et pour les autres ?»

« Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Au pire, je peux toujours les commander sur Internet !»

Paul attrapa les affiches dans leurs rouleaux, pour moi, qui bien sûr étaient sur l'étagère la plus haute. Pendant que je m'occupais des cadres qui y correspondaient. Finalement, en sortant du magasin je me retrouvais, en plus des affiches, avec la théière pour Sue, un vase pour moi que j'avais trouvé adorable, je n'avais pas réussi à résister. Et un énorme plaid pour Charlotte qui avait tendance à se plaindre de la fraîcheur des températures. J'avais dû batailler avec Paul pour qu'il ne porte pas les deux sacs en papier seul mais, cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas eu gain de cause.

On s'arrêta pour déjeuner dans un petit café plutôt sympa, où j'étais déjà venue. Olympia ne se trouvait pas très loin de Seattle donc j'étais déjà venue plusieurs fois dans la ville pour me balader.

On passa dans l'autre magasin de décoration que je voulais voir, mais rien ne me tapa vraiment dans l'œil. Et finalement, j'entraînais Paul dans une boutique de thé qu'aimait Sue pour compléter mon cadeau.

« C'est terminé pour moi, j'ai fait ce que je voulais !» Annonçais-je en sortant de notre dernier magasin. « As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?» Lui demandais-je.

« Absolument rien, tu veux rentrer ?»

« Je ne sais pas, il est quelle heure ?» L'interrogeais-je.

« Quinze heures, si on rentre maintenant, il sera autour de dix-huit heures.» Calcula-t-il rapidement.

« Oui ça pourrait être pas mal de ne pas rentrer trop tard.»

« Je vais pouvoir te kidnapper plus tôt que prévu, c'est une bonne chose.» Me répondit-il en entourant ma taille de son bras libre.

« Tu fais un mauvais kidnappeur, Paul !On ne doit pas le dire à sa victime normalement. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'on allait faire.»

« Et tu ne le sauras pas, bébé. Je peux uniquement te dire que tu es à moi jusqu'à lundi matin et que personne ne nous dérangera.»

« Tu vas m'enfermer dans ma tour finalement ?» Lui demandais-je curieuse du mystère.

Il m'embrassa sur la tempe pour seule réponse. Je passais le reste de notre trajet, pour rejoindre la voiture, à lui proposer des idées d'activités ou d'endroits que nous pourrions pratiquer ou visiter ce dimanche. Il ne me répondit pas une seule fois par la positive, préférant vraiment garder secret son programme. Une fois à la voiture, j'avais décidé que je voulais conduire pour le retour. Je trouvais injuste que Paul soit celui qui conduise à l'aller comme au retour. Et surtout, je n'avais pas vraiment conduit cette voiture depuis que je la possédais sauf pour aller faire des courses.

« Tu penses que Leah aura terminé quand nous serrons arrivés ?» Demandais-je quand on sortit d'Olympia.

« Pourquoi ?»

« J'aimerais beaucoup voir le résultat final avant de remettre les livres en place.» Avouais-je.

« Je peux lui envoyer un message si tu veux.» Proposa-t-il.

« Oui, merci beaucoup.»

Je le vis sortir son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Leah. Je me concentrais sur la route qui en soit n'était pas compliquée, mais plus monotone. C'était le seul point négatif. L'avantage, c'est qu'on traversait une diversité de paysages vraiment agréables, et qui devenaient vraiment magnifique une fois l'automne présent. J'adorais Forks à ce moment-là, car la forêt autour abordait des couleurs riches et diversifiées. C'était aussi l'un des moments où les animaux se faisaient un peu moins timides et il n'était pas rare de croiser des biches.

« Elle propose de déposer les clés au café d'Emily quand elle sera partie au lieu de chez-toi. Et elle ne va pas mettre l'alarme en route.» Me dit Paul.

« Ça parait bien, comme ça pas besoin de passer à la maison. Tu peux lui dire que c'est bon pour moi ?»

« C'est fait.»

« Merci Paul.»

« Je t'en pris, bébé.» Me répondit-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

Je commençais à prendre l'habitude de sa main à cet endroit dès qu'on était en voiture. Le retour se fit de la même manière que l'aller. J'essayais encore de deviner le programme du dimanche, mais il resta une nouvelle fois muet comme une tombe. Il dut répondre à plusieurs mails importants durant notre trajet et un appel. Même si théoriquement, il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait parfois de devoir traiter ce genre d'imprévus. L'arrivée à Forks se fit un peu plus tard que dix-huit heures. Nous avions mis un peu plus de temps à sortir d'Olympia que prévu. Je garais ma voiture juste en face de la librairie et me dépêchais d'aller chercher les clés au café que Diego avait gardé pour moi.

J'étais nerveuse à l'idée d'ouvrir la porte. J'espérais vraiment que le résultat soit à la hauteur de mes attentes, mais aussi des dessins que Leah m'avait fait. Je remarquais qu'elle avait fait repeindre l'enseigne lui donnant le petit coup de jeune qui lui manquait ainsi que la porte d'entrée vitrée. Les serrures avaient aussi été changées comme prévu. Du papier kraft couvrait encore les vitrines, j'allais donc devoir allumer pour pouvoir tout observer.

« Nerveuse ?» Me demanda Paul.

« Un peu.» Avouais-je.

« Attends !» Me dit-il alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte. « On va se la jouer émission de déco.» Ajouta-t-il me faisant rire. « Ferme les yeux, je te fais entrer, j'allume les lumières et je te dis quand tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Ça te va ?»

« D'accord !» Répondis-je amusée par son idée.

Je fermais les yeux, je l'entendis ouvrir la porte. Ses deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules pour m'aider à avancer. Je l'entendis fermer la porte derrière nous et se déplacer pour atteindre la commande des lumières dans l'arrière magasin. Il se déplaça à nouveau vers moi, son bras passa autour de ma taille.

« Prête ?» Je hochais la tête. « D'accord, à trois alors.Un, deux, trois. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, bébé.» Chuchota-t-il.

Je fis tomber mes mains avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux.

« Oh mon dieu !» M'exclamais-je les yeux écarquillés.


	7. Alors tu me la prêtes ?

e sentais mes yeux se mouiller et des larmes ne tardèrent pas à rouler sur mes joues.

« Surprise. » me chuchota Paul à l'oreille.

« Vous m'avez menti ! » Criais-je, faisant rire toutes les personnes devant moi. « Et tu étais dans la combine ! » M'exclamais-je envers Paul en me retournant.

Il sourit un peu plus fort avant de m'embrasser le front et de m'essuyer les larmes qui avait roulées sur mes joues.

« Tiens ma puce. » Me dit Sue en me tendant un mouchoir en papier.

J'attrapais le mouchoir pour m'essuyer le visage.

« Alors, finalement j'ai droit aux lasagnes ? » Me demanda Leah.

« Bien sûr ! » Répondis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

« Tu as entendu ça, Peter ! » S'exclama-t-elle fière d'elle.

« J'y ai droit aussi ! J'ai aidé ! » Lui répondit-il.

« Qui ? » Finis-je pas demander, les ignorants dans leur duel.

«À ton avis ! » Répliqua Rosalie.

« Toi ? » Demandais-je à Paul en me tournant vers lui.

« Et ton père. » Précisa-t-il.

Je lui souris et je me promis de le remercier comme il se doit. En attendant, je serrais mon père dans mes bras en le remerciant. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'ils avaient tous réinstaller mes livres dans les étagères. Tout le monde était présent, même Kim, Jared, Claire et Quil.

« Pourquoi ? » Demandais-je, incapable de faire des phrases complètes.

« On va dire que c'est ton cadeau de bienvenue et que c'est un juste retour de tous les services que tu nous as rendu ces dernières années. » Me répondit Charlotte en me prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

« Je... Merci beaucoup. » Dis-je encore émue par la surprise. «À tous, merci. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« 'ti Bee, viens voir ! Nous aussi, on a travaillé ! »

S'écria Tom en m'attrapant la main pour me tirer vers l'une des bibliothèques.

Je le suivis sans faire de résistance. Lee avait attrapé ma seconde main pour faire comme son frère. Ils m'attirèrent vers la bibliothèque la plus proche du comptoir. Celle entièrement consacrée aux enfants.

« On a rangé comme tu fais avec nos livres ! » S'exclama Lee.

« En arc-en-ciel ! » Précisa Tom en sautillant.

Je m'agenouillais pour être à leur hauteur et regarder le travail qu'ils avaient fait. Ce n'était pas forcément comme ça que j'aurais voulu ranger les livres, mais finalement je trouvais ça parfait. J'avais pris l'habitude de ranger leurs livres chez leurs parents en suivant les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel parce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore lire, mais ils connaissaient leurs couleurs. C'était donc plus facile pour eux de ranger les livres si c'était par couleurs.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ?» Demanda Tom.

« Parce que je suis très contente, chaton ! Vous avez fait un travail extraordinaire ! Je suis si fière de vous deux !» Répondis-je. « Est ce que je peux vous faire un câlin ?»

Ils hochèrent la tête et j'ouvris les bras pour accueillir mes deux petits monstres. Tom était le portrait craché de son père alors que Lee ressemblait à Emily. Quand ils avaient commencé à apprendre à parler, ils avaient été incapables de prononcer mon prénom correctement alors de tatie Bella j'étais passée à 'ti Bee. C'était peut-être des petits monstres, mais c'était surtout deux petits garçons absolument adorables.

« Je vous aime, mes petits chats.» Leur chuchotais-je avant de les embrasser sur la joue.

« Je t'aime aussi, 'ti Bee.» Répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

« Maintenant pizza !» Hurla Lee en courant vers ses parents, faisant rire tout le monde.

« Je vois comment vous les avez corrompu !» M'exclamais-je en me relevant.

« Tu verras quand tu auras des enfants !» Me répondit Sam en me posant un baiser sur le crâne comme il en avait l'habitude de faire.

« Viens voir, la réserve !» S'exclama Alice en m'attirant à elle.

Je la suivis. Leah était derrière moi, elle ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début. Elle fit coulisser la porte que l'équipe de Leah avait installée pour gagner de la place. Cela ressemblait exactement au plan 3D que m'avait fait Leah. Sur la gauche, un petit coin cuisine qu'elle avait peint en vert clair, avec un évier et un frigo encastré. Je passais une main sur le plan de travail en bois et la crédence en carreau de métro blanc. Elle avait posé une étagère au-dessus pour y accueillir un micro-onde et la vaisselle. Et elle avait même réussi à me faire une sorte de petit comptoir avec des rangements en dessous et une partie bar pour que je puisse déjeuner tranquillement. Le toilette était attenant à la cuisine et avait été refait à neuf.

La porte donnant sur le magasin et celle de la sortie de secours marquées la cession entre la partie réserve sur la gauche de l'arrière boutique où des étagères courraient les murs de hauts en bas. Aucuns espaces n'avaient été négligés. J'avais plus de rangement que je n'en aurais besoin, mais c'était ce que je voulais. Je me tournais vers elle avant de me jeter une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi.

« C'est parfait ! Merci tellement !»

« Avec plaisir, sœurette.» Me répondit-elle, elle aussi émue.

« Alors ça te plaît, ma puce ?» Demanda Sue qui nous tendait à chacune un mouchoir.

« C'est parfait ! Elle a fait un superbe travail !» Répondis-je en revenant dans le magasin. « Le sol ?» Demandais-je en me tournant vers elle.

« Finalement, j'ai préféré le poncer et le revernir !»

« J'adore !» M'exclamais-je.

Je fis le tour du magasin en passant ma main sur les étagères. J'adorais vraiment le choix de peindre ces bibliothèques en noirs, ça mettait vraiment en valeur les livres. Je tombais encore un peu plus amoureuse des deux suspensions en laitons au-dessus de l'îlot central.

« Nous n'avons peut-être pas installé les livres correctement, mais tu pourras toujours modifier ça lundi.» Indiqua Kim.

« Merci.» Lui répondis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. « Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça !»

« C'est vrai, mais j'en avais envie et Jared aussi.» Répondit-elle, celui-ci acquiesça d'accord avec sa fiancée.

« Merci Jared.» Lui dis-je en le serrant lui aussi dans mes bras.

J'en profitais pour faire la même chose à Seth, Jasper, Jacob, Claire, Quil et Rosalie.

« Je suis fière de toi Emmett ! Tu as réussi à mettre des livres dans l'ordre alphabétique !» Lançais-je à Emmett en passant à côté de lui.

« Tu vas voir, petite peste.» Me répondit-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux, me faisant râler et rigoler.

« Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit à des remerciements, mon coquelicot ?» S'exclama Peter.

« Non !» M'écriais-je. « Tu es encore puni !»

« Charlotte ! Bella est méchante avec moi !» Chouina-t-il.

« Merci.» Finis-je par lui dire en le prenant dans mes bras.

« Avec plaisir coquelicot !» Me répondit-il. « Tu devrais rejoindre Paul. Je ne veux pas finir dans un mur.» Chuchota-t-il.

J'éclatais de rire et me détachais de lui pour rejoindre l'un des hommes derrière cette surprise. J'entourais sa taille de mes bras avant de poser ma tête sur son torse. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi et sa bouche se posa contre mon crâne.

« Merci, Paul.» Murmurais-je.

« Avec plaisir, bébé.» Répondit-il à voix basse contre mon crâne.

« On va te laisser profiter encore un peu !» S'exclama Sue. « On se voit tout à l'heure !»

Je n'eus même pas le temps de demander pourquoi, que toute la bande quitta ma librairie. Me laissant seule avec Paul.

« Tout à l'heure ?» Lui demandais-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

« On va manger avec eux avant ton kidnapping.» M'expliqua-t-il en m'embrassant le front.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez fait ça pour moi !» Répétais-je en me détachant de lui et en tournant sur moi-même.

« Ça me permet d'avoir ton entière attention sur moi ce week-end !»

J'éclatais de rire à sa réponse. J'avais du mal à réaliser ce qu'ils avaient tous fait pour moi. Je continuais de passer de rayon en rayon pour admirer le travail de Leah, mais aussi de nos amis et familles.

« Alors ça te plaît ?» Finit-il par me demander.

« C'est parfait ! Est ce que c'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas disponible jeudi soir ?»

« Oui, j'ai donné un coup de main pour terminer plus vite.»

« Est ce que c'est aussi pour ça que tu râlais pour ne pas aller chercher quelque chose à manger chez Emily ce matin ?»

« Je ne râlais pas !» Répondit-il avec une vraie mauvaise foi.

Je me rapprochais de lui pour l'attirer dans un baiser. Il en profita pour m'attraper et me poser sur le comptoir de vente. Ça avait un air de déjà vu sauf que cette fois-ci, il m'embrassait réellement.

« Pile la bonne hauteur, j'ai hâte de tester ça.» Reprit-il entre deux baisers.

J'avais été une nouvelle fois incapable de ne pas me coller à lui et de laisser passer un gémissement de pur plaisir quand ses mains caressèrent mon corps. J'avais une nouvelle fois l'impression que mon corps était parcouru par de la lave en fusion. Sa bouche glissa vers mon cou à qui il vouait une vraie obsession, il dégagea mes cheveux qui lui bloqué l'accès et écarta un peu plus le col de ma chemise pour retrouver la trace qu'il m'avait faite un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Je nouais mes jambes autour de lui pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi et mes mains cherchèrent à se faufiler sous son t-shirt. Mais comme la dernière fois, il les bloqua et se retira de mon cou.

« On va devoir y aller, bébé.» Dit-il contre mes lèvres.

« Non, s'il te plaît.» Gémissais-je.

Il ne me laissa pas le choix et m'attrapa pour me faire descendre du comptoir. J'affichais une moue boudeuse qui le fit rire. Il me poussa vers la sortie et vers le panneau de contrôle d'alarme. Je commençais à pianoter dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?»

« Je change le code.» Expliquai-je.

« Pourquoi ?»

« D'un, ton meilleur pote John est au courant de la combinaison et de deux, je préfère quelque chose d'autre.»

« Et tu as choisi quoi ?» Demanda-t-il curieux.

« Tu sais que je ne devrais pas te le dire ?»

« Mais tu vas le faire quand même.» Affirma-t-il avec confiance.

« La première fois que tu m'as embrassée.» Soufflais-je alors qu'on sortait de la librairie.

Je le laissais verrouiller la porte, puisqu'il avait encore les clés dans la main depuis le début. Une fois fait, il me rendit les clés mais profita de ma main tendue pour l'attraper et m'attirer à lui.

« Vas-tu changer le code à chaque fois qu'il y aura un événement entre nous qui te marquera ?»

« Peut-être.» Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Alors je vais m'appliquer à créer plus de moment marquant.» Affirma-t-il avec son éternel sourire arrogant.

J'éclatais de rire, j'adorais le voir fanfaronner ainsi. Il finit par m'inciter à avancer pour aller retrouver les autres. Je ne savais pas si j'allais changer à chaque fois le code, mais je ne pouvais pas nier que ce premier baiser m'avait marqué et que je me souviendrais longtemps de cet après-midi-là. Ils avaient apparemment choisi de dîner dans la pizzeria un peu plus haut dans la rue. Je n'avais jamais vu une table aussi remplie, longue et bruyante. Mais cette vision me réchauffait le cœur. Ils nous avaient gardé deux places au milieu de la table. Finalement, je l'avais mon dîner avec toutes les personnes chères à mon cœur. En passant, j'en profitais pour enlacer une nouvelle fois mon père.

« Je t'aime, papa.» Chuchotais-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Moi aussi, ma puce.»

Je rejoignis Paul qui s'était déjà installé et qui discutait avec Jasper et Jared. Quand je m'installais à côté de lui, il posa directement sa main sur ma cuisse et commença à la caresser comme quand nous étions en voiture.

« Nous avons commandé pour vous.» Me dit Charlotte.

« Super ! Merci ! J'espère que nous n'avons pas été trop long.»

Elle secoua la tête avant de replonger dans la discussion qui animait le groupe. J'observais la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y participer, mais je voulais simplement observer et graver à jamais ce moment. J'espérais aussi que ce genre de moment se répéterait dans le futur. Rosalie me servit un verre de thé glacé sans même me demander si j'en voulais. C'était si naturel et c'était surtout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Et j'étais surtout à deux doigts de refondre en larme. Je ne sais pas si Paul le sentit, mais il passa son bras autour de mes épaules avant de m'embrasser la tête.

« Ça va ?»

Je hochais la tête et lui souris. Oui, j'allais bien, j'allais même merveilleusement bien. Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, je me sentais enfin à ma place.

« Alors Olympia ?» Demanda Leah.

« C'était bien, j'ai réussi à faire ma vente et à faire quelques magasins.»

« Tu es allée chez quel antiquaire ?» Demanda Alice.

« Santiago Morales.»

« Hannn chanceuse !» Couina-t-elle.

« Tu le connais ?»

« Oui, ma mère travaille de temps en temps avec lui.» M'informa-t-elle. « Il est tellement beau ! Un vrai plaisir pour les yeux !» Soupira-t-elle.

« Est ce que tu t'es encore faite draguer ?» Demanda Claire avide de potin.

Alice éclata de rire me confirmant bien l'idée que je m'étais faite sur lui.

« Nope !» Gloussais-je. « Ce n'était pas à mon tour cette fois-ci.» Dis-je en pointant Paul.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ?» S'écria Kim.

J'acquiesçais, déclenchant ainsi leurs fous rires. Ce qui attira bien sûr l'attention du reste de la table, qui était majoritairement composé des garçons. Il n'y avait que Paul et moi qui étions l'un à côté de l'autre et qui délimitions le côté garçon/fille.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» Demanda Emmett.

« Oh rien, Bella nous racontait seulement sa rencontre avec l'antiquaire.» Répondit Leah sournoisement. « Il paraît que Paul a eu beaucoup de succès.» 

« Apparemment, il était très au goût de Santiago !» Renchérie Claire encore hilare.

« Je me vengerai.» Glissa Paul à l'oreille.

L'hilarité de Claire avait contaminé toute la table. Ils s'amusaient à développer des théories plus loufoques les unes que les autres, et affirmaient avec plaisir qu'il était impossible pour nous de nous balader sans déclencher une émeute.

« Quand tu veux !» Lui répondis-je en le provoquant.

Je me perdis dans ses yeux qui me promettaient bien une vengeance, mais pour une fois je n'étais pas aveugle au type de vengeance qu'il me garantissait. Et bizarrement, j'avais hâte que cela arrive. Je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de me détourner pour repartir dans la conversation. Les pizzas finirent par arriver rapidement, ce qui coupa temporairement la conversation avant qu'elle ne reparte de plus belle.

J'appris ainsi comment ils s'étaient organisés pour me faire cette surprise. Quand Paul était allé voir mon père au poste de police le jeudi, ils avaient bien parlé de moi, mais Paul lui avait surtout proposé de l'aider à mettre en place la libraire pour moi. Paul devait me tenir distraite le temps que mon père coordonne les équipes. Leah était vite rentrée dans la confidence, c'était elle qui devait m'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

En réalité, le seul retard qu'ils avaient eut était lié à mes suspensions, ça avait apparemment prit plus de temps que prévu. Leah était aussi celle qui savait comment je voulais ranger mes livres puisque je m'étais servie d'une copie des plans pour pouvoir répartir les livres comme je le voulais et lui indiquer où je voulais qu'elle place les étiquettes correspondant au genre de livres que je vendais.

Après ça avait plutôt été facile pour eux. Sue était arrivée avec les clés de chez moi, puisque les parents étaient les seuls à avoir un double. Ils avaient rapatrié tous les cartons que j'avais marqués à l'avance pour le déménagement qui aurait dû avoir lieu le lundi. J'appris d'ailleurs que j'avais failli faire capoter l'opération avec mon envie de bagel de ce matin. Et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Emily était présente. Car c'était elle qui s'occupait de la partie nettoyage des lieux. Les autres s'étaient répartis dans les différentes équipes.

Le plus long pour eux avait été d'installer tous les livres, même s'ils étaient déjà classés par genre. Il avait fallu aussi remplir la réserve et le coin cuisine. Peter s'était chargé de l'installation informatique puisqu'il connaissait le logiciel que j'utilisais. Il m'avait assuré que tout serait opérationnel pour lundi. Ils avaient refait un brin de ménage avant de revenir quelques minutes avant notre retour. Leah déclara que pour une fois mon côté trop ordonné avait été utile pour eux.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'ils avaient fait ça pour moi. C'est dans ces moment-là que je prenais réellement conscience que je pouvais compter sur eux autant qu'eux le pouvait sur moi. Je ne vais pas dire que j'en doutais, mais en avoir la confirmation me remplissait de bonheur. Et ça me confirma aussi que Paul prenait très au sérieux sa mission qu'il s'était donné de me rendre heureuse. Il bousculait peut-être mes codes et mes habitudes, mais c'était uniquement pour mon bien.

Petit à petit, les paroles d'Emily ou même de Leah prenaient sens pour moi. Elles avaient entièrement raison, je devais lâcher prise et me laisser porter par le courant. Pour la première fois, j'avais la certitude que je sortirai gagnante de cette histoire peut importe l'issue. Peut-être avec le cœur brisé s'il venait à me quitter mais j'étais sûre d'apprendre beaucoup de choses à ses côtés.

« 'ti Bee, je peux venir sur toi ?» Me demanda Tom.

Je hochais la tête pour signifier mon consentement. Des deux, Tom était celui qui aimait le plus les câlins. Lee aimait ça mais pas des heures, il fallait vite qu'il passe à une prochaine activité. Je me retrouvais rapidement avec un petit garçon de cinq ans à califourchon sur mes jambes. Il frotta son nez contre le mien comme nous avions l'habitude de faire, avant de poser sa tête contre moi. J'en profitais pour l'enlacer et surtout respirer cette odeur de bébé qu'il portait encore sur lui. Je ne l'avais peut-être pas vu aussi souvent que je l'avais voulu, mais ça n'avait pas entaché le lien que j'avais avec lui ou même son frère.

« As-tu passé une bonne journée, chaton ?» Lui demandais-je.

« C'était amusant.» Finit-il par dire alors qu'il jouait avec la pointe de mes cheveux.

« Es-tu fatigué ?»

« Un peu.» Soupira-t-il alors que je continuais à faire courir mes doigts sur son dos. « Tu sens toujours bon.» Déclara-t-il, me faisant rire.

« Merci, chaton.» 

Je lui déposais un baiser sur la tête avant de me tourner vers Paul dont je sentais le regard me brûler. Son bras s'installa sur le dossier de ma chaise. Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais ce soir, mais j'étais capable d'identifier ce que je voyais dans ses yeux. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer qu'il était à la fois intéressé par ce qu'il voyait et qu'il y avait une lueur d'envie. Il m'offrit un sourire plein de promesses, avant de m'embrasser la tempe.

« Eh !» Râla Tom. « 'ti Bee est à moi, tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire des bisous !» Déclara-t-il faisant rire les autres qui semblaient avoir suivi l'échange.

Il avait quitté sa position contre moi pour s'asseoir le dos appuyé contre la table derrière lui et croiser les bras avec un petit air boudeur absolument adorable. Donc la possessivité était vraiment un truc de la famille Uley/Lahote et se transmettait aux futures générations. Je me demandais comment nous allions gérer cette future génération.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour m'en empêcher, petite tête ?» Demanda Paul en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« Papa va te mettre en prison !» S'exclama-t-il fier de lui.

J'essayais de me retenir de rire face à ses expressions et les mots qu'il utilisait. Dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, les jumeaux utilisaient cet argument. Ils adoraient dire que Sam arrêtait les méchants et les mettait en prison.

« Même pas peur ! J'y suis déjà allé.»

« C'est vrai ?» S'exclama Lee, d'un coup intéressé par la tournure de la conversation.

« Oncle Charlie a déjà mis Paul en prison parce qu'il avait fait un bisou à Bella.» Lâcha Sue.

Je voyais mon père rougir sous la remarque de Sue. Elle était vraiment décidée à lui faire payer son attitude. Bien sûr, les autres rigolaient de sa petite vengeance. C'était dans ses moments-là que je comprenais d'où pouvait venir le côté un peu sournois de Leah.

« C'est vrai ?» Demanda Tom.

« Entièrement vrai, mon chéri. Et c'est ton papa qui l'a délivré.» Intervint Emily.

« Whaou trop fort !» Cria Lee, qui était totalement fasciné par son père.

« Tu as dû avoir peur.» Dit Tom après un temps de réflexion.

« J'étais surtout triste parce que Bella n'était pas là.» Avoua Paul.

Je me sentis rougir face à la déclaration et laissais échapper un sourire sûrement idiot. J'étais aussi sûre d'avoir entendu un « trop mignon » venir d'une des filles, mais je ne savais pas de laquelle.

« Je comprends. Moi aussi, je serais triste si elle n'était plus là.» Avoua Tom. « Mais maman a dit que maintenant, elle serait là pour toujours.»

Je confirmais et je lui embrassais la joue en remerciement, le faisant rougir.

« Alors tu me la prêtes ?» Demanda Paul.

Tom posa son index sur sa bouche et son visage se marqua d'une grande réflexion. Il réfléchissait vraiment à savoir s'il pouvait me prêter. Je pouvais être vexée d'être considérée comme un objet, mais le moment était tellement mignon que j'occultais totalement cette partie-là.

« Je te la prête, mais pas pour toujours !» Conclut-il.

« Je ne sais pas...Je compte bien me marier avec elle.» Confia Paul.

J'avais envie à nouveau de me cacher dans un trou de souris face à la déclaration. Je me demandais si j'allais un jour m'habituer à ça. En tout cas, lui ça ne le gênait pas pour le dire haut et fort et devant tout le monde. Je le vis sourire un peu plus franchement en me voyant réagir ainsi.

« C'est vrai ?» Demanda Lee. « Parce que je n'aime pas porter les cravates.» Déclara-t-il très sérieusement.

« On fera une exception pour toi.» Le rassurais-je.

« Elle n'a pas dit non !» S'écria Leah. « Que quelqu'un le note !» Ordonna-t-elle.

« J'ai une vidéo !» S'exclama Claire.

Je poussais un gémissement avant d'enfouir ma tête contre le bras de Paul, faisant rire la table de ma réaction. Je n'avais absolument pas réfléchi avant de parler et bien sûr elles en avaient profité. Je comprenais pourquoi Leah s'entendait aussi bien avec Claire. J'entendais les autres demander à Claire d'envoyer la preuve au cas où.

« C'est vrai 'ti Bee, tu vas te marier avec oncle Paul ?» Demanda Tom d'une petite voix.

Je lui relevais la tête pour tomber sur sa petite bouille triste. J'attirais son corps vers moi pour l'enlacer.

« Tu sais, même si un jour je me marie avec Paul, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aimerais plus. Tu seras toujours mon chaton.» Lui confiais-je au creux de l'oreille. « Tu seras toujours mon numéro 1 ex æquo.»

« Avec Lee.»

« Avec Lee.» Confirmais-je.

On resta encore quelques minutes comme ça à profiter de ce câlin. Avant que Tom ne se détache et se réinstalle correctement.

« Je veux bien te prêter 'ti Bee pour toujours, oncle Paul.» Accorda finalement Tom. « Mais tu dois promettre de faire attention à elle. Parce 'ti Bee est magique !» Expliqua-t-il très sérieux.

« Je te promets de toujours faire attention à elle et d'en prendre soin.» Déclara Paul sérieusement avant de taper son poing dans celui de Tom.

« Oh et elle doit encore pouvoir nous lire des histoires !» Ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

« Aucun problème, mon pote !» Rigola-t-il.

À ce moment-là, je savais que je craquais un peu plus pour Paul. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Je captais le regard de mon père à la fois résignait par la situation, mais en même temps heureux pour moi. Il hocha la tête comme pour me donner son consentement. Je savais que ça serait toujours difficile pour lui de me voir grandir, mais il semblait l'accepter un peu plus facilement. Finalement, cette semaine de coupure lui avait fait du bien. Néanmoins, ça ne garantissait pas qu'il arrête de surréagir à chaque événement de ma vie. Mais au moins, il était au courant de l'envie de Paul de m'épouser.

Finalement, la soirée se termina quand Sam et Emily nous quittèrent pour aller coucher les jumeaux. Il n'était pas tard, mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour les deux petits garçons. Certains avaient décidé d'aller au Hunter pour continuer la soirée encore un peu, tandis que d'autres décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Paul et moi étions dans la deuxième catégorie. Je n'avais même pas cherché à négocier avec lui pour prolonger la soirée. Je voulais tenir ma promesse d'être à lui dès la fin de notre sortie au restaurant. Je saluais donc tout le monde, en les remerciant une dernière fois, avant de suivre Paul vers ma voiture. Je me retrouvais à nouveau passagère de ma voiture.

« Ai-je le droit de savoir ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?»

« Non, toujours pas.» Répondit-il en s'engageant sur la route.

Je souriais de sa détermination à rester aussi secret. Ma journée avait tellement été géniale que je ne me vexais pas de ne pas savoir. Je n'allais pas dire que je ne mourrais pas de curiosité, mais il venait de me prouver qu'il était largement capable de faire des surprises qui me faisaient extrêmement plaisir.

« On ne va pas chez moi.» Remarquais-je.

Paul aurait normalement dû tourner à droite sur la route, mais il continuait tout droit.

« En effet.»

« Mais comment je vais faire sans affaire ?» M'inquiétais-je.

« Qui a dit que tu en aurais besoin ?»

« Ne me dis pas qu'on va dans un camp nudiste.» Paniquais-je légèrement.

Je n'étais absolument pas prête pour ce genre d'expérience et je me voyais mal être prête un jour pour ça. Ma panique le fit rire. Il se moquait littéralement de moi. Mais comme j'étais vraiment d'excellente humeur je ne lui reprochais rien. Ça me faisait d'ailleurs extrêmement plaisir de le voir rire comme ça.

« Non, bébé, on ne va pas dans un camp nudiste.» Me rassura-t-il finalement. « Je serais incapable de supporter les regards sur toi.» Me rappela-t-il. « Pour ce qui est de tes affaires, elles sont déjà dans le coffre.»

Je sursautais surprise et me tournais vers lui.

« Comment ?»

« Leah et Emily. Emily les a déposées quand ils sont partis avant nous pour le resto.»

« Mais, et ta voiture ?»

« Elle a été déposée chez moi. Ça faisait partie du plan.»

« C'est pour ça que tu as laissé tes clés chez moi.» Réfléchissais-je à haute voix. « Donc elles savent où nous allons ?»

« Oui et elles savent aussi que nous serons injoignables.»

« Mais s'il arrive quelque chose.»

« Bon pas entièrement injoignable.» Rectifia-t-il. « Il y a bien un moyen de nous contacter, mais c'est vraiment en cas d'urgence.»

Ça me rassurait de savoir qu'il y avait quand même un moyen de nous contacter en cas de problème et de nous localiser. Je remarquais qu'encore une fois, il avait vraiment pris les choses en main et que je n'avais rien à faire si ce n'est me laisser porter. Ce n'était pas une habitude pour moi qui aimait contrôler les choses. Sauf que là, je n'en ressentais pas vraiment le besoin.

« On va à La Push.» Remarquais-je.

Alors qu'il prenait la direction pour atteindre l'endroit.

« Donc on va chez toi.» Concluais-je.

« Bonne réponse.»

« Alors tu as vraiment décidé de m'enfermer dans une tour pour profiter de moi jusqu'à la fin des temps.» Souriais-je.

« Je t'ai dit que je tenais toujours mes promesses.» Me rappela-t-il.

J'étais contente à l'idée de savoir que nous allions chez lui. Il ne m'avait quasiment pas parlé de sa maison si ce n'était que ça faisait partie de ses premières constructions/rénovations. Le terrain appartenait à sa famille depuis des générations et il avait réussi à avoir l'accord du conseil Quileute pour rénover et améliorer sa maison à la condition que ça respecte l'environnement de ces terres protégées.

J'avais hâte de découvrir ce que ça pouvait donner. J'adorais déjà la rénovation qu'il avait fait avec la maison de mon père alors je me doutais que ça devait être bien, si ce n'est mieux pour lui.

« Je vois que ça te fait plaisir.» Ricana-t-il en me voyant trépigner d'avance.

« As-tu décidé de te moquer de moi toute la soirée ?» Lui demandais-je en ronchonnant un peu.

« Non mais il est facile de te taquiner.» Répondit-il en attrapant ma main et en l'embrassant. « Et j'aime voir ta réaction à chaque fois.»

Il garda ma main pour le reste du trajet alors que j'essayais d'apercevoir notre destination finale. Mais la nuit était tombée et c'était un peu difficile, surtout que la forêt assombrissait un peu plus la route. On finit par arriver à La Push. Il prit la route qui menait vers les maisons à l'extrémité du petit village.

Je connaissais bien l'endroit, mais je n'étais pas une adepte de cette partie de la réserve. En général, quand je venais à La Push, c'était pour être avec mes parents, chez Jacob et Leah ou encore Sam et Emily, qui habitaient un peu plus au centre de la réserve.

Il gara la voiture devant l'énorme garage de la maison. La maison avait un bardage en bois avec un mur de sous bassement en pierre ce qui était typique de la réserve. Le garage était collé à la maison, mais les portes se trouvaient à la perpendiculaire de la porte d'entrée. J'arrivais à distinguer la forêt aux abords et les arbres qui délimitaient la propriété de celle des voisins. Les lumières d'extérieurs s'allumèrent à notre arrivée.

« Es-tu prête ?» Me demanda-t-il en coupant le moteur de la voiture. « Je rentrerai ta voiture dans le garage après.» M'indiqua-t-il.

« Oui, je suis prête. Est-ce que tu vas encore me faire fermer les yeux ?» le taquinais-je.

« Non pas cette fois-ci. Mais je garde en tête que te bander les yeux te plaît.»

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça.» Gloussais-je.

« On y va ?» Finit-il par demander.

« Dois-je attendre que tu m'ouvres la porte ?»

« Bien sûr.» Répondit-il rapidement.

Je le vis faire le tour de la voiture avec son petit sourire qui était décidément sa marque de fabrique. Il m'ouvrit la porte et m'aida à descendre. Je râlais pour la forme, mais en réalité j'étais contente qu'il ait ce genre d'attention pour moi. J'attrapais mon sac à main avant de définitivement quitter la voiture.

L'odeur typique de la forêt et la mer m'enveloppa. C'était ce parfum qui me rappelait le plus la maison. Et c'était celle que je voulais sentir pour le reste de ma vie. J'entendis le bruit des vagues. Il n'était pas rare de les entendre de certains endroits de La Push si la mer était agitée, mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui puisqu'il avait fait beau.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'une chose.

« M'as-tu caché que ta maison se trouvait au bord de la mer ?» Demandais-je en me figeant face à la découverte.

« Peut-être.» Répondit-il en fermant le coffre d'où il venait de sortir mon sac pour ce week-end.

« Comment as-tu osé ?» M'écriais-je indignée, le faisant rire.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me leva le visage avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je posais ma main sur sa nuque pour approfondir ce baiser et me collait un peu plus à lui.

« Es-tu prête à visiter ?»

J'acceptais en attrapant sa main qu'il me tendait. Il m'attira vers l'avant de la maison pour me faire passer par l'entrée principale . J'aimais beaucoup ce contraste entre le bois qui semblait être peint en gris clair, les pierres et les encadrements des portes et des poteaux du porche peint en blanc. C'était une maison simple en extérieur, mais je trouvais ça mignon. Je préférais ça aux maisons super moderne qui ressemblaient à des cubes.

La porte d'entrée en bois était en partie vitrée. Il sortie ses clés pour déverrouiller la porte et me fit entrer la première avant d'allumer la lumière et de fermer la porte derrière nous.

« Tu viens ?» Me demanda-t-il alors qu'il posait mon sac sur les marches de l'escalier, en partie cachées par la salle à manger.

L'entrée donnait sur un bureau à gauche et une salle à manger à droite, qui avait d'ailleurs une ouverture pour un point de passage que je soupçonnais d'être pour la cuisine. Il me retira ma veste pour la ranger dans un placard qui terminait d'encadrer la montée d'escalier. Il m'indiqua que la porte qui se trouvait en face de l'escalier menait à des toilettes. C'était une information utile à retenir. Il me fit avancer un peu plus pour me faire entrer dans l'énorme pièce à vivre de la maison.

Le salon se trouvait sur la gauche avec une énorme cheminée sur le mur, alors qu'à droite se trouvait une cuisine avec un petit coin repas dans le fond juste en face de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Le mur qui donnait sur l'extérieur était entièrement vitré. Je regrettais juste que la nuit soit aussi avancée pour profiter de la vue.

Il me quitta temporairement pour aller garer ma voiture dans le garage. Il passa par une porte qui était sur le mur de la cuisine et qui donnait sur un petit palier qui devait donner sur le garage. J'essayais d'enregistrer toutes les infos que je pouvais découvrir sur lui grâce à son intérieur. J'aimais beaucoup le choix des meubles et des couleurs. Et j'adorais l'énorme îlot centrale de la cuisine.

« Il ne restera plus qu'à découvrir demain si j'habite vraiment en face de la mer.» Me dit-il en revenant avec un clin d'œil.

« As-tu des talents de décorateur ?» Demandais-je impressionnée par la décoration intérieure.

« Absolument pas. C'est Esmé Cullen qui s'en est chargée.» Répondit-il. « La maison a longtemps servi d'image de marque pour mon entreprise.»

« Ce n'est plus le cas ?» Demandais-je.

« Plus vraiment, nous avons fait d'autres choses entre temps donc j'ai utilisé d'autres images.» 

Je ne savais pas où donner de la tête. J'adorais le parquet sombre au sol qui contrastait avec le blanc des murs et de la cuisine. Les couleurs qui avaient été choisies pour l'ameublement. Je trouvais ça hyper chaleureux et en même temps simple et confortable.

«Tu as une très belle maison, Paul.» Déclarais-je.

« Peut-être, mais elle n'est pas très intéressante.» Dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

« Pourquoi ?»

« Parce que tu n'y vis pas encore.» Avoua-t-il à voix basse.

Il me fit une nouvelle fois craquer pour lui. C'était peut-être cliché comme réponse, mais je trouvais ça aussi tellement doux et agréable à entendre. Je lui souris et entourais sa taille de mes bras avant de coller ma tête contre son torse.

« Bien avant de continuer la visite. Tu vas me mettre ton téléphone en silencieux et l'abandonner dans cette cuisine.» Déclara-t-il après avoir embrassé ma tête.

Je fis exactement ce qu'il me demandait et je rangeais mon sac dans le placard d'entrée pour être tranquille.

« Veux-tu que je retire mes chaussures ?» Lui demandais-je alors que j'étais toujours au niveau du placard.

J'avais complètement oublié de le lui demander lorsqu'on était entré. Décidément, je perdais toutes mes bonnes manières avec lui.

« Tu peux, si tu veux.»

Je le fis et rangeais aussi mes sandales dans le placard. J'adorais marcher pieds nus donc j'en profitais. J'aimais bien découvrir les différentes textures du sol sous mes pieds. Il fit exactement la même chose que moi, avant de m'attraper la main pour accéder à l'étage. Il n'avait pas oublié d'emporter mon sac avec lui. L'étage avait quatre chambres plus une pièce qui était un grenier au-dessus du garage dont on pouvait avoir accès par le palier de l'étage.

« À part la chambre principale, il n'y a qu'une chambre qui a été meublée pour les photos. Les autres sont vides.» M'expliqua-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui était d'origine dans la maison ?»

« La partie avant de la maison, étage comprit. L'actuel bureau et la salle à manger étaient la partie pièce à vivre de la maison et à l'étage, il y avait les deux chambres de devant et la buanderie qui était une salle de bain.»

« J'aime beaucoup ce que tu en as fait. Ça ne donne pas l'impression qu'il y a une extension, mais plutôt que la maison a toujours été comme ça.»

« Merci, bébé.» Me répondit-il en m'embrassant la tête.

Il m'attira vers la chambre principale qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la maison. C'était la seule pièce qu'il ne m'avait pas fait visiter à l'étage. C'était à la fois étrange mais normale de rentrer dans sa chambre. Un lit énorme trônait sur le mur de droite, peint dans une couleur sombre. Et une nouvelle fois, le mur qui donnait sur le jardin était entièrement vitré. Je comprenais pourquoi le choix d'une couleur aussi audacieuse. Il y avait une nouvelle fois un contraste entre le clair et le sombre. C'était une chambre masculine sans trop l'être. Madame Cullen avait un vrai don pour la décoration.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ?»

« Ton lit !» Gloussais-je.« Je comprends pourquoi tu te plains que mon lit est trop petit. Je n'ai jamais vu un lit aussi grand.»

« C'est vrai qu'on pourrait en mettre dix comme toi dedans.» Me taquina-t-il.

« Avec toi ? Aurais-tu envie de te faire un harem ? Je m'interroge au vu de la taille de ce lit.»

« Une seule me suffit.» Dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et me mit sur la pointe des pieds pour combler la distance qui nous séparait. Il resserra sa prise pour m'aider à garder mon équilibre. Il me mordit la lèvre pour avoir accès à ma bouche. L'une de mes mains dériva vers sa nuque pour se fourrer dans ses cheveux.

Le baiser qui au départ était doux monta rapidement en intensité. Surtout quand mon dos rencontra la porte. J'avais l'impression de toujours me faire plaquer contre un mur ou une porte avec lui, mais qu'est ce que j'aimais ça. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes fesses puis attrapèrent mes cuisses pour me porter et me faire encercler sa taille.

Je laissais échapper un gémissement quand je sentis la preuve de son désir pour moi. Je plaçais mes mains sur son visage pour le faire reculer. Je me détachais de lui et le regardais dans les yeux à bout de souffle.

« Vas-tu t'arrêter encore une fois et me laisser frustrée ?» Lui demandais-je.

« Pas cette fois, bébé.» Répondit-il les yeux noirs de désirs.

Tout en se reculant pour atteindre son lit, il plongea directement dans mon cou à qui il voulait une véritable obsession. Ses dents me mordillaient la peau me faisant frissonner comme jamais. Je me retrouvais vite assise sur ses genoux. Mes hanches roulèrent d'elle-même pour reproduire la même friction qui me soulageait de la pression qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus forte.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de désir pour une personne. Ses doigts déboutonnèrent ma chemise pour lui donner plus d'accès à ma peau. Je l'aidais en la dégageant de mon pantalon et en retirant les manches quand elle fut entièrement ouverte. Il se recula pour me regarder.

« Blanc ? J'aime bien.» Déclara-t-il en traçant le contour de mon balconnet. « Voyons voir le bas.» Ajouta-t-il en dézippant mon pantalon.

Il me releva, je me laissais totalement manipuler par lui. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, j'étais totalement d'accord avec ça. Il fit glisser mon pantalon qui tomba rapidement au sol. Il m'incita à faire un pas en avant pour m'en dégager totalement. Je me tenais devant lui en sous-vêtement, mais je n'étais pas gênée comme j'avais déjà pu l'être avant. C'était peut-être son regard ou ses mains qui ne cessaient de glisser sur moi qui me mettait en confiance. Je me sentais vraiment désirée pour la première fois.

« Oh !» Dit-il alors que sa main passait sur mes fesses.

Il me donna une impulsion pour m'inciter à me mettre dos à lui.

« Putain !» Lâcha-t-il quand il découvrit que le bas du sous-vêtement était un string.

J'en portais rarement, uniquement quand je voulais éviter la trace disgracieux des sous-vêtements sous un pantalon ou une jupe très moulante. Il me ramena face à lui, mes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules alors que les siennes avaient élu domicile sur mes fesses.

« On peut définitivement l'ajouter à la liste de cadeaux d'anniversaire.» Grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je me penchais vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il me replaça sur ses genoux. Je glissais mes mains sous son t-shirt pour lui enlever. Je le regardais le retirer m'offrant à nouveau la vue de se torse qui ne me laissait absolument pas indifférente. Je le poussais pour qu'il s'allonge et me plaçais au-dessus de lui.

Je m'assis directement sur son érection encore emprisonnée par son jean. Je poussais un gémissement sous la sensation du frottement de son jean. Je traçais du doigt le dessin de ses abdominaux, et vis ses muscles tressaillir sous la sensation et se durcir. Je fis rouler mes hanches encore une fois juste pour pouvoir entendre à nouveau le grognement qu'il avait poussé plus tôt sous la sensation.

Il me fit basculer et se retrouva au-dessus de moi. Il me ravit la bouche pendant que je m'occupais de lui enlever son jean. Il se dégagea rapidement du vêtement tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Il s'attaqua ensuite à mon soutien-gorge qu'il envoya voler très loin de nous.

« Parfait !» Grogna-t-il en regardant ma poitrine.

Sa bouche se posa sur mon sein me faisant une nouvelle fois gémir. J'en voulais définitivement plus. Je n'étais pas contre les préliminaires, au contraire, mais je voulais passer la vitesse supérieure ou sinon j'allais finir complètement consumée par la brûlure qui irradiait dans mon bas-ventre. J'étais plus que prête.

« Plus, Paul.» Gémissais-je.

« Bientôt, bébé.»

« Non, maintenant.» Ordonnais-je en glissant mes mains dans son boxer. « Je te veux maintenant, Paul.»

Ma main glissa sur son sexe que j'attrapais et commençais à caresser.

« Putain ! Tu sais ce que tu veux.» Grogna-t-il.

On se débarrassa rapidement de nos derniers vêtements, je l'admirais enfiler un préservatif qu'il avait récupéré dans un des tiroirs de la table de chevet. C'était la première fois que voir quelqu'un enfiler un préservatif m'excitait à ce point. Pendant une seconde, j'ai pensé que jamais il ne réussirait à rentrer en moi, mais il me prouva le contraire rapidement.

Je l'entendis grogner encore une fois alors qu'il était entièrement en moi. Je me sentais remplie et complète. Sa respiration se faisait plus difficile et je le vis serrer la mâchoire. Je la lui caressais avant d'y déposer un baiser. Ses yeux se rivèrent au mien alors qu'il me donnait le premier coup de rein. Mes jambes se nouèrent autour de lui et je l'encourageais à continuer en faisant rouler mes hanches.

Et une nouvelle fois tout s'accéléra, je sentais ses mains partout sur moi, sa bouche semblait me brûler la peau sur son passage et ses coups de reins me faisaient décoller progressivement. Je n'étais qu'une petite boule gémissante et haletante qui ne demandait que sa libération. Je ne sais pas s'il le sentit, mais l'une de ses mains trouva rapidement mon clitoris qu'il titilla pour me faire définitivement décoller. Et puis la boule qui grossissait en moi explosa.

« Paul.» Gémissais-je sous la sensation.

Je le sentis venir quelques secondes après moi, ses va-et-vient s'arrêtèrent progressivement jusqu'à son immobilisation totale toujours en moi. Je sentais la sueur coulait le long de mon dos. Il finit par se dégager de moi et je gémissais de protestation. J'aurais voulu le garder en moi encore un peu. Il ricana face à ma réaction et m'embrassa me distrayant alors qu'il retirait le préservatif. Puis il roula sur le dos m'attirant à lui, ma tête reposait sur son torse. Son cœur battait aussi vite que le mien.

Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi satisfaite. J'allais vraiment commencer à croire qu'il n'y avait pas que nos personnalités qui était faites pour aller ensemble, mais nos corps aussi. Je ne vais pas dire que j'avais toujours été frustrée dans mes précédentes relations, mais c'était bien la première fois que j'avais un orgasme aussi rapidement.

« Donc c'est ça ton programme du week-end ?» Finis-je par demander alors qu'il passait la main dans mes cheveux.

« Absolument.»

« Ça me va !» M'exclamais-je en l'embrassant.


	8. Je suis un gros boulet

Avons-nous recommencé plusieurs fois ? Absolument. Et qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! La première fois avait été passionnelle, les fois suivantes avaient été plus tendres. Mais j'avais l'impression de ne jamais être rassasiée. J'en voulais toujours plus. Plus de sa bouche, de ses mains, de lui. Nous avions finalement fini par nous endormir alors que le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Je n'avais jamais connu ça. D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais été très passionnée par le sexe. C'était agréable, mais sans plus. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que c'était lui, mais j'avais hâte de recommencer.

Le dimanche matin, j'avais découvert que le sac que m'avaient fait Emily et Leah, ne contenait que très peu de vêtements, mais essentiellement des sous-vêtements. Je misais sur l'intervention de Leah. J'étais à la fois amusée par la blague, mais en même temps désespérée. Bien sûr, Paul avait découvert le pot aux roses quand je lui avais demandé si je pouvais lui emprunter des vêtements le temps que ceux que j'avais portés soient lavés.

Avait-il été heureux de cette découverte ? Absolument. Avais-je fait le défilé que je lui avais promis ? Absolument pas. Je me sentais peut-être en confiance avec lui, mais je ne l'étais pas encore assez pour me permettre ça. À la place, nous avions trouvé un accord. Il avait le droit de choisir ce que je portais sous l'un de ses t-shirts, il s'était fait plaisir à prendre son temps pour choisir. Il avait même essayé de me faire changer plusieurs fois dans la journée, mais j'avais réussi à tenir bon.

J'avais aussi découvert qu'il était un excellent cuisinier. Et j'avais trouvé le parfait spot pour l'observer cuisiner, assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi certaines femmes fantasmaient sur les chefs cuisiniers. Je n'avais jamais pensé que faire des œufs brouillés pouvait être aussi sexy. Quoi-qu'avec lui, j'avais l'impression que chaque chose qu'il faisait été absolument sexy.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que ta maison se trouvait en face de la mer ?» Demandais-je une nouvelle fois.

Nous étions installés sur le salon d'été de la terrasse qui avait vraiment une jolie vue sur la mer. Le temps n'était pas ensoleillé, mais il faisait bon. Mon dos était appuyé contre l'accoudoir du canapé alors que mes jambes se trouvaient au-dessus des cuisses de Paul. Ses mains caressaient mes jambes nues sous le plaid dans lequel il m'avait emmitouflée malgré la température clémente. J'avais été si amusé par sa réaction que je l'avais laissé faire.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu sois avec moi que pour ça.» Me répondit-il taquin.

« Mince, tu viens de découvrir mon plan.»

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. » Dit-il.« En fait, j'ai longtemps pensé à la vendre.» Avoua-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

« Si tu le fais, je l'achète directement !» Affirmais-je rapidement, le faisant rire.

Cette maison était vraiment géniale. J'avais profité de la lumière du jour pour visiter réellement. Il y avait d'ailleurs une autre chambre au rez de chaussée à côté du garage, qui servait d'archive pour son entreprise. Et j'avais découvert le garde manger qui se trouvait dans le couloir qui reliait la cuisine de la salle à manger à l'avant de la maison.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu la vendre ?»

« À la mort de mes parents, je ne me voyais pas vivre ici. Ma vie était à Tacoma et je voulais y retourner ou alors profiter de l'argent de la vente pour voyager. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais à l'époque.»

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?»

« La question, c'est plutôt qui m'a fait changer d'avis.» Rectifia-t-il.

« Qui ?» Demandais-je étonnée.

« Oui, une personne m'a fait changer d'avis.»

« Et qu'est-ce qu'a fait cette personne ?» Demandais-je de plus en plus intriguée.

« La première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait vivre au bord de la mer et que je devais peut-être lui construire une maison puisque mon père était dans la construction.»

« Et ensuite ?»

« Quand on s'est quitté, je lui ai fait la promesse qu'un jour, je lui ferais cette maison.»

« Et tu tiens toujours tes promesses.» Murmurais-je.

« À vrai dire, c'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai décidé de tenir mes engagements. Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec elle, mais j'ai rapidement compris que je voulais faire partie de sa vie. Je ne savais pas comment, mais je savais qu'elle allait être importante pour moi. Et que je voulais lui construire sa maison.»

« Oh...» Dis-je un peu déçue par la tournure de la conversation.

« Et puis je l'ai revue plusieurs fois. Il m'a fallu trois rencontres de plus pour comprendre la place qu'elle allait prendre dans ma vie, mais surtout qu'elle était la femme de ma vie.» Commença-t-il. « La première fois, elle dansait avec sa sœur sous la pluie pour fêter son retour ici. La deuxième fois, quand elle a fait un accident de voiture. Et la dernière fois elle chantait affreusement faux dans la librairie qu'elle venait d'acheter en ville.» Expliqua-t-il. « Bien sûr en plus de tout ce que je savais déjà sur elle.»

J'ouvris grand les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il était en train de me dire.

« Attends, une minute !» M'écriais-je choquée. « Tu veux dire qu'on se connaissait déjà avant ?»

Il éclata de rire avant de hocher la tête. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je l'avais déjà vu avant ça, et même parlé, mais que je ne m'en souvenais pas. Je changeais de position pour m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Et je plaçais mes mains sur son visage.

« Pourquoi je ne me souviens plus de ça ?» Murmurais-je en traçant le contour de ses traits.

« La première fois, tu étais sûrement trop jeune. La deuxième fois, j'étais loin de toi puisque j'étais chez Sam et Emily et que je t'ai vu par la fenêtre. La troisième fois, qui est celle que j'aime le moins, tu étais dans un sale état et la dernière, j'espère que tu t'en souviens.»

« C'était toi qui m'as tenu éveillée en attendant l'intervention des pompiers.» Réalisais-je.

Il acquiesça en réponse. Je me penchais vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes cuisses et remontèrent vers mes fesses. Je resserrais mon étreinte autour de son cou. J'avais besoin de le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Je n'avais jamais réussi à le faire en personne au moment de l'accident. Mon père m'avait dit qu'il s'en était chargé, mais j'aurais tant aimé le faire aussi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était lui qui m'avait sauvé littéralement la vie.

Ce jour-là, j'avais fait une sortie de route, en glissant avec ma voiture, alors que je venais d'essayer d'éviter un animal qui traversait la route. Je ne savais plus vraiment ce qui s'était passé après ça, si ce n'était que j'avais été secouru par un homme et qu'il avait appliqué les gestes de premiers secours sur moi. De cet accident, en plus de ma peur de conduire, j'avais eu une fracture du tibia, des points de sutures au niveau de la tête, de mon poignée et d'un de mes bras, j'en avais d'ailleurs gardé des cicatrices.

« Quand était-ce réellement la première fois ?» Finis-je par demander.

« Le jour du mariage de tes parents, sur la plage. Tu m'as même demandé de t'épouser ! Alors techniquement, c'est toi qui veux m'épouser depuis le début.»

« Non...» Gémis-je en rougissant. « Ça ne compte pas, j'avais genre neuf/dix ans.»

« Peut-être, mais tu savais déjà ce que tu voulais à cette époque-là, contrairement à moi.» Dit-il. « Après ça, je savais juste que je voulais faire partie de ta vie, un peu comme Sam à vrai dire, mais ça a pris une autre tournure. Chacune de nos rencontres renforcées cette impression jusqu'à comprendre que je ne pourrais jamais être un autre Sam, mais que j'en voulais plus. J'ai juste dû patienter un peu.»

Je fondais complètement sous ses mots. J'avais du mal à réaliser que finalement il avait toujours été un acteur de ma vie, mais que je n'y avais pas prêté attention. C'était surtout sa détermination à faire partie de la mienne qui m'impressionner. Dire que j'aurai pu avoir ça plus tôt si j'avais décidé de revenir directement après mes études.

« Mon Paul.» Dis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

« Par contre, tu vas devoir rattraper tout ce temps perdu.» Déclara-t-il.« Et nous allons commencer maintenant.» Ajouta-t-il en se levant avec moi dans ses bras.

J'éclatais de rire en comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête. Je sentais son sourire contre mon cou alors qu'il nous emportait à nouveau dans la chambre. J'étais impatiente à l'idée de l'avoir à nouveau en moi. Si j'avais trouvé les fois précédentes tendres, ce n'était rien comparé à cette fois-ci. L'expression faire l'amour prenait tout son sens avec lui.

J'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir passé un week-end comme ça avec lui. Il me prouvait clairement que nous n'avions pas besoin de faire une activité pour profiter du temps ensemble, mais que nous nous suffisions à nous-même. Il faut l'avouer, je vivais carrément sur un nuage rose tendre et moelleux.

J'avais dû le quitter lundi matin pour aller travailler. Comme j'avais passé mon week-end dans ses affaires, j'avais enfilé ma tenue du samedi pour travailler. J'aurais pu passer chez moi avant d'ouvrir la librairie, mais je voulais passer le plus de temps avec lui. Et il faut aussi ajouter que j'étais excitée à l'idée d'enfin ouvrir à nouveau.

Je pensais que ça allait être compliqué de gérer mon temps entre le travail et Paul, mais j'avais eu tort. C'était une nouvelle fois facile, doux et naturel. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas passé toutes mes soirées avec lui, mais j'avais reçu chaque jour une attention de sa part. Que ça soit par un message ou encore un midi où il s'était arrêté pour déjeuner avec moi.

Pour ce qui était de la librairie, j'avais rapidement pris mes marques et arrangeais les livres comme je le voulais. J'avais été un peu submergée par la gestion des commandes. Les professeurs des établissements scolaires de Forks avaient l'habitude de passer par la librairie pour commander les nouveaux livres pour l'année scolaire, surtout que l'école allait bientôt reprendre. J'avais d'ailleurs découvert que Kim enseignait la littérature. Ma semaine se terminait par la soirée d'ouverture que j'avais décidé de faire. J'allais enfin pouvoir parler des événements que j'avais prévu pour dynamiser la librairie.

« Alors, tu en penses quoi ?» Demandais-je à Jane qui venait d'arriver.

Au lieu de prendre le train, elle avait décidé de venir en voiture jusqu'à Forks. Pour l'occasion, je lui avais prêté la maison, j'allais loger chez Paul pour le week-end. Jane était l'incarnation même de visage d'ange dans un corps de démon. J'adorais le contraste entre sa blondeur et ses traits angéliques par rapport à sa personnalité et son langage. Elle était entière, très franche et pouvait même paraître cruelle dans ses mots. Mais ça faisait une des meilleures éditrices de sa génération. Elle avait un don pour dénicher les nouveaux auteurs talentueux.

« Petit, mais ça devrait le faire.» Répondit-elle en inspectant le lieu avec minutie. « Tu as fait le bon choix de venir ici, Isabella.» Affirma-t-elle.

« Merci, Jane.» Lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle était aussi la seule personne qui s'obstinait à m'appeler par mon prénom complet et j'avais depuis longtemps arrêté de lutter contre elle.

« Je vais contacter Heidi, son agent, pour valider la date du mois de septembre. Je reprendrai contact avec toi pour les détails d'organisation, notamment la partie sécurité.»

« Tu crois qu'il va y avoir des débordements ?» Demandais-je inquiète.

Ce n'était pas rare la présence d'agent de sécurité lors de signature avec des auteurs connus. J'espérais juste qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes avec DD Lucas.

« Ce mec est un appel au sexe, Isabella. Même la petite ménagère sans histoire rêve de se faire fouetter par lui.»

« Ah bon ?»

« Tu n'as pas cherché à savoir à quoi il ressemble n'est ce pas ?»

« Pas vraiment, d'ailleurs je n'ai même pas lu ses livres. Ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.»

« Ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi. Mais fais moi plaisir, ne cherche pas à savoir à quoi il ressemble avant sa venue. Je veux absolument voir si tu restes insensible à lui comme tu peux l'être aux autres.»

« Tu sais, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.» Lui confiais-je.

« Et alors, ce n'est pas parce que tu es au régime que tu ne peux pas regarder le menu.» Conclut-elle, me faisant rire par la même occasion.

« Je vais te faire rencontrer Paul et tu me diras si ton menu en vaut la peine.» Lui promis-je. « Mais d'accord, je veux bien faire ça.»

« Bon choix. En attendant, je vais aller chez toi me changer si ça ne te dérange pas.»

« Aucun problème, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.» Lui dis-je avant de lui donner les clés de la maison.

Je lui avais donné toutes les informations pour qu'elle puisse trouver la maison, mais surtout pour qu'elle s'y sente comme chez elle. Elle me quitta rapidement me laissant seule pour commencer à installer les buffets. J'avais été livré plus tôt dans l'après-midi en nourriture et en boisson. Il ne restait qu'à me changer à mon tour, après la mise en place, et ça pouvait réellement commencer.

Paul était apparu pile au moment où je comptais me changer dans la réserve. Il en avait bien sûr profité pour se rincer l'œil alors que je retirais mes vêtements de la journée et que j'enfilais ma robe noire. La même que j'avais mise le soir de notre rencontre. Je l'entendis pousser un son à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le grognement quand il me vit enfiler mes escarpins jaunes.

« Tu vas définitivement me tuer, bébé.» Déclara-t-il avant de m'offrir un baiser renversant.

Ce fut l'arrivée des premiers visiteurs qui avait interrompu ce baiser avant qu'il n'en devienne plus. J'étais très contente de voir la librairie se remplir. J'avais l'impression qu'elle devenait à nouveau vivante. Mes proches étaient bien sûr tous présents pour me féliciter une nouvelle fois, mais surtout pour me soutenir.

Malheureusement pour moi, les Mallory mère et fille avaient elles aussi décidé de venir, mais elles avaient su se tenir au plus grand malheur de Leah qui rêvait de leur rentrer dedans. J'avais aussi présenté Jane à Paul et elle m'avait dit que je n'avais clairement pas besoin de menu supplémentaire ce qui m'avait fait rire et avait rendu Paul confus.

« Cara, c'est magnifique.» Me dit Aro ému en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il avait lui aussi fait le déplacement. J'étais tellement contente de le revoir et surtout qu'il approuve la libraire.

« Ça vous plaît vraiment, Aro ?» Demandais-je.

« Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour reprendre cet endroit !» S'exclama-t-il. « La seule chose qui me chagrine, c'est que tu ne fasses pas partie de la famille. J'ai essayé de convaincre Felix de reprendre votre histoire, mais il n'écoute jamais rien.»

« Grand-père.» S'agaça-t-il.

Je sentis mon visage rougir. Felix était lui aussi clairement gêné par la situation. Et bien sûr comme je n'avais vraiment pas de chance, Paul se trouvait lui aussi à côté de moi. Aro avait passé le temps durant la transaction de vente à insinuer que je devrais donner une chance à Felix. Je savais pertinemment qu'il avait fait exprès de dire ça devant nous.

« Attends, attends ! Felix et toi ? Quand ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant ?» Demanda Leah précipitamment.

J'ignorais totalement les questions de Leah pour me concentrer sur Paul. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir un autre accès de possessivité surtout que, cette fois-ci, je me trouvais sur mon lieu de travail. Je lui attrapais la main qui se trouvait dans mon dos avant qu'il ne soit tenté de faire n'importe quoi digne d'un Charlie Swan.

« Aro, nous en avons parlé.» Répondis-je un peu agacée.

« Je sais, je sais, mais vous alliez parfaitement bien ensemble et vous étiez si beau ensemble.» Soupira-t-il faussement nostalgique et les yeux beaucoup trop fourbe. « C'était le vœu le plus cher de ma tendre épouse.»

« Aro, je vais finir par me fâcher. Je sais ce que vous faites, mais il ne fera rien !»

« Oh, allez, Bella ! J'en ai entendu parler, je veux voir ça en vrai !» Chouina-t-il comme un enfant.

« Aro fait exprès de te provoquer, Paul.» Lui dis-je. « Il ne s'est rien passé entre Felix et moi.»

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu dans la réserve.» Dit Aro dans un semblant de chuchotement.

« Grand-père !» Claqua la voix de Felix.

« D'accord, j'arrête.» Soupira-t-il à contre cœur. « Tiens, pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir la petite blonde là-bas.» Dit-il en pointant Jane de sa cane.« Elle m'a l'air d'être une femme comme il faut !» Ajouta-t-il en la détaillant minutieusement. « Non ! Je vais y aller à ta place et arranger les choses.» Conclut-il avant de partir vers elle.

« Grand-père.» Râla Felix en le suivant.

Je les regardais s'approcher de Jane qui, si je ne me trompais pas, trouvait Felix absolument à son goût. Ce qui ne m'étonnait pas.

« Alors toi et Felix ?» Demanda Leah, une nouvelle fois.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir Jacob, Leah ?» Dit sèchement Paul.

Je fus surpris par son ton, mais ça semblait super efficace sur Leah qui s'éloigna rapidement.

« Avant que tu ne dises ou fasses quelque chose. Je te rappelle que je suis dans ma librairie, que je veux pouvoir la garder et ne pas mettre la clé sous la porte parce que tu as répondu aux provocations d'un vieil homme.» Dis-je précipitamment en essayant de m'éloigner.

Il tenait toujours ma main fermement, m'empêchant clairement de partir loin de lui.

« Que s'est-il passé entre Volturi et toi ?» Demanda-t-il en me faisant reculer vers l'une des bibliothèques.

« Rien !» Affirmais-je alors que mon dos touchait le meuble.

« Es-tu sûre?»

« Euh...Je l'ai peut-être embrassé une fois ? Mais ça ne compte pas. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec lui.»

« Quand l'as-tu embrassé ?» Demanda-t-il en me coinçant contre le meuble.

Son corps était appuyé contre moi et une nouvelle fois j'oubliais ce qui se passait autour de moi. Il était clairement jaloux mais aussi amusé de ma panique.

« Quand j'avais dix-sept ans.» Avouais-je. « C'était mon premier baiser.» Précisais-je.

Avais-je fait à mon tour exprès de le provoquer ? Absolument. Il n'avait pas à être jaloux surtout pour une histoire qui remontait à quasiment dix ans. Je savais que je jouais avec le feu, mais je me sentais d'humeur à me brûler ce soir.

« Veux-tu aussi que je te donne celui avec qui j'ai perdu ma virginité ?» Le provoquais-je.

« Non.» Grogna-t-il. « Tu sais que tu joues avec le feu ce soir, bébé ?» Ajouta-t-il à mon oreille.« En premier les sous-vêtements, ensuite les chaussures et là les révélations.» Énuméra-t-il.

J'éclatais de rire avant de lui embrasser la joue.

« Je sais, mon Paul.» Dis-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou. « Mais j'ai une librairie à faire tourner ce soir donc il va falloir me libérer.»

« Je vais me venger, Isabella Swan.» Me promit-il avant de m'embrasser légèrement les lèvres.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de me détacher de lui et finalement de quitter ma place contre la bibliothèque puisque j'étais capable maintenant de le faire. Je partis donc avec un grand sourire aux lèvres vers les clients que je n'avais pas encore vu. La soirée se termina rapidement et je vis une Jane partir en compagnie de Felix ce qui me fit sourire.

J'étais fière de moi. Tout s'était passé comme je le voulais. Les annonces des prochaines activités avaient été accueillies avec chaleur surtout pour la partie dédicace. J'avais d'ailleurs annoncé que la prochaine se tiendrait dans le courant du mois de septembre sans pour autant donner le nom de la personne. Je voulais garder un peu de suspense.

Je n'avais pas mis longtemps à ranger la librairie et je me réservais la partie ménage pour le lendemain puisque j'y revenais. Paul était resté avec moi, mais n'avait en aucun cas évoqué son plan de vengeance. Il avait râlé par contre quand je lui avais dit que je le suivrais en voiture pour aller jusqu'à chez lui. Mais il était pour moi hors de question de lui demander de me conduire au travail le lendemain.

Il était arrivé quelques minutes avant moi et avait laissé la porte du garage ouverte pour moi. Il m'y attendait le dos appuyé contre sa jeep et m'ouvrit la portière à peine avais-je coupé le moteur. Il m'enleva ma ceinture avant de me sortir de ma voiture. J'étais clairement amusée par son impatience. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou alors que lui me portait un bras dans le dos et un autre sous mes genoux.

« Mon sac.» Signalais-je alors qu'il pressait le bouton pour fermer les portes du garage.

« Pas besoin pour ce qu'on va faire.» Dit-il en passant la porte pour entrer dans la maison.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?» Demandais-je amusée.

« Toi me supplier et moi te faire me supplier.» Déclara-t-il.

Je secouais la tête en riant face à sa réponse. Il monta rapidement les escaliers avant de me déposer au sol dans la chambre.

« Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ?»

« Ma bouche.» Dit-il avant de m'embrasser le cou.

Il venait de trouver l'endroit qui me faisait frissonner. Je sentais ses mains qui remontaient le long de mon corps pour atteindre la fermeture de ma robe. Il la dézippa rapidement, passa ses bras sous les bretelles pour la faire tomber au sol. Il me souleva pour me dégager du vêtement et se recula d'un pas pour me regarder.

« Exactement, comme je veux.» Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.« Gardes tes chaussures.» M'ordonna-t-il.

Sa bouche se posa à nouveau dans mon cou et il s'amusa à le mordiller voir même à le sucer. La marque qu'il avait faite n'existait plus, il s'appliquait donc à en faire une nouvelle. Ses mains continuaient à parcourir ma peau, je me sentais frissonner encore plus et je commençais déjà à me sentir humide. Il finit par me retirer mon soutien-gorge avant de me pousser vers le lit. Je me retrouvais allongée sur le dos avec mon géant au-dessus de moi, qui en avait profité pour retirer sa chemise. J'allais poser mes mains sur lui quand il les attrapa et les remonta au-dessus de ma tête.

« Interdiction de toucher.» Ordonna-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je hochais la tête en accord avec l'ordre. J'étais incapable de lui répondre à haute voix. Sa bouche plongea à nouveau vers mon cou avant de commencer à descendre plus bas. Ses mains m'avaient lâchée pour pouvoir reprendre ses caresses. Sa bouche arriva rapidement à ma poitrine qu'il titilla tellement que j'étais incapable de retenir mes gémissements. Ses mains glissèrent pour me retirer la culotte que je portais. Il grogna quand elle se retrouva coincée par mes chaussures.

« On va s'en passer finalement.» Déclara-t-il en les retirant rapidement.

Il lança au loin mes affaires me faisant râler. Il m'embrassa pour me faire taire alors que sa main avait glissé vers mes cuisses. J'en tremblais d'anticipation et écartais les cuisses quand il m'incita à le faire. Il trouva rapidement mon clitoris avant de le pincer me faisant gémir contre ses lèvres. Il se détacha de moi avant de glisser à nouveau plus bas en me déposant une pluie de baiser.

« Oh !» Hoquetais-je quand je sentis sa bouche contre la peau de l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

« C'est à moi.» Déclara-t-il une fois qu'il eut terminé de me marquer.

« Paul...» Miaulais-je quand je le sentis sur mon sexe.

On ne m'avait jamais fait ça avant. J'avais l'impression que j'allais totalement exploser. Ses mains retenaient mon bassin qui ne cessait de rouler alors que sa bouche explorait le moindre millimètre. La pression qui grossissait dans mon bas-ventre n'avait jamais été aussi forte. J'avais vraiment besoin d'en être libérée ou j'allais devenir folle.

« S'il te plaît...» Demandais-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bébé ?» Me demanda-t-il taquin alors que ses doigts le remplacé.

Je poussais un nouveau gémissement sous l'intrusion. La pression retomba légèrement, mais elle restait tout de même trop forte pour qu'on ne m'en libère pas rapidement.

« Plus, Paul, s'il te plaît.»

« Tu es sûre ?» Dit-il en frôlant mon clitoris de son doigt.

« S'il te plaît !» M'exclamais-je sous la sensation.

Alors il replongea et le travail de ses doigts combinait à sa bouche me firent exploser. Une sensation de chaleur me traversa le corps jusqu'à mes orteils qui se recroquevillèrent. Ma respiration se bloqua et je poussais un cri silencieux suivi d'un autre gémissement. Je me sentais palpiter autour de ses doigts alors qu'il continuait à me lécher. Mon cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi rapidement et je sentais mon visage me brûler. J'étais incapable de faire autre chose que d'essayer de reprendre ma respiration.

« Voyons voir si tu es capable d'en avoir un autre.» Dit-il en terminant de se déshabiller.

J'entendais, mais je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'il me disait. Il me manipula rapidement et je me retrouvais cette fois-ci sur le ventre, il écarta mes jambes et se plaça entre elles avant de soulever mon bassin et de me pénétrer doucement. J'étouffais un gémissement contre les draps sous l'intrusion. J'avais l'impression qu'il était encore plus gros que d'habitude. Chacun de ses mouvements me faisait frotter mon clitoris et la pointe de mes seins hyper sensible.

Mon bas-ventre se contracta une nouvelle fois, c'était tellement douloureux que ça en était bon. Je sentais ses mains partout sur moi, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il était omniprésent autour de moi. Si je pensais que le premier orgasme qu'il m'avait donné été fort, celui-ci était dévastateur. Je ne savais pas comment il avait fait, mais j'en avais presque oublié comment je m'appelais. Il était venu en même temps que moi avant de s'effondrer sur moi en grognant mon prénom. Je chouinais de sentir la perte de sa présence. J'aimais tellement l'avoir en moi.

« Ça va ?» Finit-il par demander alors que j'étais toujours dans ma bulle.

« Hum hum.» Répondis-je.

Je l'entendis rire, mais j'étais incapable de bouger de la position qu'il m'avait fait prendre. Je finis par tourner la tête pour le regarder. Il était allongé à côté de moi et me regardait avec son éternel sourire arrogant, fier de ce qu'il venait de me faire vivre. J'étais sûre d'être incapable de bouger et de marcher.

« Je crois que je suis cassée.» Marmonnais-je.

J'avais aussi envie de dormir, il venait littéralement de m'assommer. Je fermai les yeux pour me reposer un peu et sentis le matelas bouger.

« Pas maintenant, bébé.» Dit-il en m'attirant à lui.

« S'il te plaît.» Pleurnichais-je.

Il me releva avant de me porter vers la salle de bain. Je me laissais faire et poser ma tête contre son épaule. Il me déposa sur le meuble de l'évier avant d'allumer la douche et de me prendre avec lui sous l'eau chaude. Il me posa sur le sol, mais garda un bras autour de moi pour me retenir de ne pas tomber. J'avais vraiment l'impression que mes jambes étaient comme du coton.

« Je dois ressembler à un panda.» Marmonnais-je contre son torse.

Il releva ma tête pour regarder mon affirmation et déposa un baiser léger contre mes lèvres.

« Un adorable panda.»

Je n'avais plus aucune volonté, je le laissais totalement faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Il prit son temps pour me laver. Ce n'était pas la première douche que je prenais avec lui, mais j'adorais celle-ci particulièrement. Il nous sortie de la douche et nous entoura de serviettes. Je fis un effort pour me sécher les cheveux moi-même et pour me démaquiller le peu qu'il restait. J'enfilais la nuisette qu'il me tendait et que j'avais laissée ici plus tôt dans la semaine.

« Tu n'as pas mangé, as-tu faim ?» Me demanda-t-il.

Et comme si c'était ce qu'il attendait, mon estomac se manifesta. J'avais tellement été prise par l'inauguration de la librairie que je n'avais même pas profité du buffet. Paul avait essayé de me nourrir, mais je n'en avais pas eu le temps. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un à voir, avec qui discuter ou alors quelque chose à faire.

« Tu n'as pas mangé non plus.» Remarquais-je.

« Plus que toi. Mais pas assez.»

L'appétit de Paul était impressionnant. Il prit une nouvelle fois les choses en main. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon. Il me déposa sur l'une des chaises de l'îlot avant de nous sortir de quoi manger, qu'il fit réchauffer aux micro-ondes. Les seules choses dont j'étais capable de me souvenir ensuite, c'était que j'avais mangé, que j'avais réussi à me traîner jusqu'au canapé et ensuite plus rien.

C'était le soleil qui perçait à travers les rideaux qui me réveilla le lendemain matin. Paul dormait encore à côté de moi. Je pris mon temps pour l'observer avant de chercher à connaître l'heure. Il avait déposé mon téléphone sur la table de chevet à côté de moi, je l'attrapais rapidement.

« Oh merde.» Lâchais-je en me rendant compte que j'étais en retard.

Ça eut le mérite de me réveiller totalement. Je me dépêchais de sortir du lit avant d'attraper mon sac, qu'il avait sorti de ma voiture pour moi. Je fis une toilette rapide avant d'enfiler la paire de jeans et la blouse blanche que j'avais prévu pour aujourd'hui. J'attachais mes cheveux en chignon pour cacher le massacre. Je ne pris même pas le temps de me maquiller, de toute façon, je jugeais que je n'en avais pas besoin aujourd'hui. En repassant dans la chambre, j'attrapais mes escarpins et mon téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» Me demanda la voix de Paul ensommeillée.

« Je suis en retard.»

J'enfilais mes chaussures avant d'aller vers lui et de l'embrasser rapidement.

« Dors encore, on se voit ce soir. Je t'aime.» Dis-je rapidement avant de partir.

Je dévalais l'escalier, attrapais mon sac avant de retrouver ma voiture. Sur la route vers la librairie, j'essayais de respecter les limitations de vitesses, mais il était sûr que je ne roulais pas doucement. Je trouvais rapidement une place dans la rue avant de la remonter et de faire l'ouverture. Heureusement pour moi, personne ne m'attendait devant et je n'avais que dix minutes de retard sur l'horaire prévu. Ce n'est qu'une fois après avoir déposé mes affaires dans la réserve que je réalisais ce que j'avais dit plus tôt à Paul. Venais-je vraiment de lui dire que je l'aimais ?

Bella Les filles  
Je crois que je viens de dire à Paul que je l'aimais...

Leah Les filles   
Quoiiiiiiiii ?

Claire Les filles   
OMG

Alice Les filles  
Détails !

Bella Les filles  
J'étais en retard ce matin, j'ai dû me dépêcher. Il était à moitié endormi quand j'ai dit ça avant de partir. Il ne m'a même pas entendu.

Bella Les filles  
En plus, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de manger... :'(

Emily Les filles  
J'arrive !

Je laissais tomber mon téléphone à côté de moi au sol. Mais qu'est-ce que je venais de faire. Parfois, j'étais vraiment un gros boulet. Mon téléphone vibra plusieurs fois, mais je l'ignorais. Je passais plusieurs minutes à me morfondre avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre.

« Bella ?» Retentit la voix d'Emily.

« Réserve.» Dis-je complètement abattue.

J'entendis le parquet craqué sous ses pas et quelque chose qu'elle posa sur le comptoir de cuisine de la réserve.

« Hey.» Lança-t-elle.

« Je suis un gros boulet.»

« Mais non, ma belle. Allez viens raconter à tata Emily.» Dit-elle en me tendant les mains.

Je les attrapais et elle m'aida à me lever. Je ramassais mon téléphone au sol avant de m'installer sur le tabouret du comptoir de vente que j'avais entreposé temporairement dans la réserve. Elle se dirigea vers la bouilloire pour mettre en route l'eau et nous préparer du thé. Elle ouvrit le sac en papier avant d'en sortir un gâteau au chocolat encore dans son moule. C'étaient les deux choses qu'Emily faisait quand elle ou nous étions en situation de crise. Thé et gâteau au chocolat. Elle attrapa une cuillère qu'elle me tendit avant de m'inciter à manger.

Mon portable s'illumina m'indiquant un appel vidéo venant de notre conversation de groupe. Emily l'attrapa et enclencha la vidéo avant que je ne puisse protester. Je vis apparaître le visage de chacune des filles. Alice se trouvait déjà dans sa boutique, Claire et Kim étaient encore en pyjama, Charlotte était devant une tasse de café, Leah était encore dans son lit alors que Rosalie était clairement en train de faire du sport.

« On veut toute l'histoire !» Réclama Charlotte.

« Je n'ai pas plus à vous dire que ce que j'ai écrit tout à l'heure.» Répondis-je avant de reprendre un morceau de gâteau.

« Si, tu as ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après Aro ?» Demanda Leah.

« Qu'est-ce que Monsieur Aro a fait ?» Dit Rosalie.

« Il a dit que Bella avait eu une relation avec Felix Volturi !» Balança Leah.

« Non ? Pour de vrai ?» Demanda Emily.

« Non, on s'est juste embrassé une fois quand j'avais dix-sept ans.» Répondis-je.

« Tu m'étonnes que tu allais travailler à la librairie.» Lâcha Leah, un grand sourire aux lèvres.« Bon, la suite !» Exigea-t-elle.

Je poussais un soupir avant de m'exécuter. Je leur racontais exactement ce qui s'était passé hier. Je n'omettais aucun détail. Ce n'était normalement pas mon genre de me confier sur ce qui se passer dans ma vie intime, mais je crois que j'en avais besoin. J'avais remarqué que j'avais de plus en plus ce besoin de me confier depuis que j'étais revenue.

« Vraiment ? Deux de suites ?» Demanda Charlotte.

J'acquiesçais en réponse, je ne me voyais pas mentir.

« Je t'échange Paul contre Quil !» S'exclama Claire.

« Certainement pas !»

« Oh, allez, Bella ! Prêtes un peu s'il te plaît.» Chouina-t-elle.

« Bella ne prête rien du tout, Claire.» Dit Emily sévèrement.

« Ce n'est pas juste !» Bouda-t-elle.

« Fallait mieux choisir.» Taquina Kim « Jared est doué aussi pour ça !» Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire rêveur.

« Je remarque que ce que vous avez retenue c'est uniquement la partie sur les deux orgasmes.» Râlais-je après avoir mangé un nouveau morceau de gâteau.

« Qui a eu deux orgasmes ?» Demanda Jane qui venait d'arriver.

« Oh putain.» Dis-je en sursautant. « Désolée, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.»

Elle entra dans la réserve et jeta un coup d'œil à la scène qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

« Alors Isabella, qui a eu deux orgasmes ?»

« Bella !» S'écrièrent les voix de Charlotte, Rosalie et Leah.

« Vraiment, Isabella ?»

Une nouvelle fois, j'acquiesçais sous son regard perçant.

« Au fait, voici Emily. Tu as ensuite Kim, Claire, Rosalie, Charlotte et Leah au téléphone. Les filles voici Jane pour celles qui ne l'ont pas rencontrée hier.» Présentais-je.

« Qui me raconte ce qui s'est passé ?» Demanda Jane.

Les filles se firent une joie de raconter l'histoire, enfin plutôt toute l'histoire, depuis le début à savoir : la rencontre à la librairie avant les travaux. J'en profitais pour terminer de boire mon thé et de manger le gâteau. Je l'avais dévoré en entier et je n'allais certainement pas culpabiliser pour ça. Emily avait servi une tasse de thé à Jane pendant la conversation et intervenait de temps en temps.

« Eh bien, Isabella. Il n'y a pas à dire ce mec ne vaut clairement pas que tu regardes le menu.» Déclara Jane.

« Je fais quoi en attendant ? Je reprends mon projet d'élevage de lamas au Pérou ?» Demandais-je pitoyablement.

« Non, tu ne vas pas te remettre à paniquer !» S'écria Leah.

« Ce ne sont que des mots, Bella ! S'il les a entendu alors tant mieux, au moins il n'y aura plus cette gêne qui peut exister quand tu dis je t'aime pour la première fois.» Dit Rosalie.

« Mais vous ne trouvez pas que c'est trop tôt ?»

« Oh, s'il te plaît ! Tu le sais très bien que le temps c'est subjectif dans une relation.» Dit Charlotte.

« Regardes, je suis bien avec Jacob depuis que j'ai seize pourtant nous sommes mariés que depuis deux ans et nous n'avons pas d'enfant.» Intervint Leah.

« Pareil pour moi avec Emmett et je ne suis même pas mariée avec lui.» Ajouta Rosalie.

« Alors que moi ça fait moins d'un an que je suis avec Jared et je vais me marier avec lui dans quelques mois.» Dit Kim.

« Tu vois, nous avons toutes des histoires différentes. Certaines ont été plus rapide que d'autre pourtant ça ne veut pas dire que nous nous aimons moins. Ou que l'une des relations est plus normale qu'une autre.» Conclut Charlotte.

« Rappel moi pourquoi tu tiens un bar plutôt qu'un cabinet de psychologie ?» L'interrogeais-je.

« L'amour, Bella, l'amour !» Chantonna-t-elle.

« Donc si je résume, j'attends et je vois ce qui se passe.»

« Oui et surtout tu arrêtes de paniquer !» Reprit Leah. « En plus, j'ai dit preum's et je ne parle pas espagnol.»

« Elle a dit preum's pourquoi ?» Demanda Claire.

« Marraine du premier enfant.»

« Non, c'est déloyal ça !» S'indigna Charlotte.

« On devrait tirer à la courte paille.» Dit Alice.

« Carrément ! On fait ça ce soir au Hunter !» S'écria Kim. « Si c'est toujours bon pour tout le monde ?»

« D'ailleurs, Jane, j'espère que tu seras là !» Dit Emily.

« Je pense que je vais rester finalement.» Confirma-t-elle. « Je pensais rentrer aujourd'hui, mais votre petite ville à l'air plutôt pas mal.»

« Ohhh ! C'est un grand compliment de la part de Jane là.» Se moqua Leah.

« La ferme, Black !» Claqua Jane avec un sourire au coin. « Vous êtes peut-être en week-end, mais nous, nous devons travailler. Surtout que j'ai des nouvelles d'Heidi, Bella et qu'elle veut t'avoir au téléphone.»

« D'accord ! Bon, on va vous laisser les filles ! À ce soir !» Dis-je en coupant la conversation.

« Je vais y aller aussi, à ce soir les filles.» Déclara Emily en m'embrassant la joue.

« Ça te dérange si on se met par là plutôt ?» Demandais-je en déposant la vaisselle dans l'évier.

« Allons y.»

Je passais quasiment deux heures avec Jane et Heidi par téléphone pour coordonner la venue de DD Lucas. J'avais proposé ma maison pour les loger puisque je pouvais aller chez Paul, mais ils préféraient loger dans l'un des charmants petits Bed & Breakfast de la ville. Heidi était une magnifique brune que même la caméra frontal d'un téléphone ne rendait pas moins belle. Je la trouvais aussi belle que Rosalie, par contre elle n'avait clairement pas la même personnalité et elle me paraissait plutôt antipathique. J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'en voulait pour quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi.

Elle fit la moue quand elle découvrit les lieux par vidéo, mais Jane lui assura que c'était parfait et que ça convenait vraiment bien à l'image qu'ils voulaient donner à la fois aux éditions, mais surtout à l'auteur : quelque chose de plus accessible et plus proche du public. On parla aussi des autres séances de dédicaces possibles si celle-ci se passait bien. Même si Jane n'en doutait pas. Tous les projets que nous avions menés ensemble avaient fonctionné. De toute façon, je n'allais rien laisser au hasard, la survie de la librairie en dépendait.

Elle finit par me libérer un peu avant le déjeuner. Elle voulait retourner chez moi pour terminer de travailler sur quelques dossiers qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire hier. Je n'avais pas emporté mon repas puisque j'avais passé la nuit chez Paul, mais surtout parce que j'étais arrivée en retard. J'envisageais de commander quelque chose à côté quand la porte de la librairie s'ouvrit sur Paul. J'étais figée et je ne savais pas comment réagir. Il s'approcha de moi et fit pivoter le tabouret du comptoir de vente sur lequel j'étais assise. Il posa une main sur le comptoir et l'autre sur le dossier du tabouret, m'empêchant de m'enfuir.

« Est ce que ce matin, tu as dit que tu m'aimais avant de partir ?» Me demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Peut-être.» Marmonnais-je en jouant nerveusement avec mes mains.

« L'as-tu dit ? Oui ou non ?» Répéta-t-il.

J'acquiesçais complètement gênée, je sentais mes joues me brûler. Il posa sa main sur ma nuque avant de m'embrasser. Son deuxième bras encercla ma taille alors que j'entourais son cou de mes bras. Il était affamé et me dévorait complètement. Il posa son front contre le mien alors qu'on essayait tout le deux de reprendre notre respiration. J'avais toujours mes yeux plongés dans les siens.

« Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan.» Déclara-t-il fermement.

« Moi aussi, mon Paul.» Répondis-je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Finalement, je crois que j'étais contente d'avoir gaffé ce matin. Je me doutais un peu qu'il pouvait ressentir ce genre de sentiments pour moi, mais le savoir en vrai, c'était autre chose et ça gonflait mon cœur de bonheur. Il se détacha de moi non sans avoir embrassé mon front.

« Peux-tu fermer la librairie pour déjeuner avec moi ce midi ?»

« Oui, je peux. Si on ne prend pas trop de temps.»

« On ira au Mackenna pour aller plus vite.»

« D'accord alors laisse moi écrire une note pour prévenir, fermer la libraire et ensuite, je serais à toi.»

Il s'écarta de moi et je me dépêchais d'attraper un des post-it sur lequel je prévenais de mon absence et de l'heure d'ouverture.

« Par contre, tu pouvais me laisser le dire en premier. Tu as déjà eu la primeur pour la demande en mariage. Je voulais au moins ça.» Râla-t-il alors que je collais le papier sur la porte.

J'éclatais de rire avant de le serrer dans mes bras et d'embrasser son torse, ses bras d'instinct m'enveloppèrent. C'était pour moi vraiment le meilleur endroit au monde.

« Je suis désolée, mais comme je ne me souviens plus de cette demande, on peut dire que ça ne compte pas.» Affirmais-je en le regardant.

« Parfait ! Je note que tu es de moins en moins réfractaire au mariage. C'est un bon point pour moi.» Me taquina-t-il.

« Tu me fais vraiment dire ce que tu veux entendre.» Rigolais-je en m'éloignant de lui pour aller chercher mes affaires.

« Répètes après moi alors : Paul épouse moi maintenant.»

« Paul...nourris moi maintenant.» Dis-je en sortant de la réserve.

« Petite impertinente !» Déclara-t-il avant de me voler un baiser.

« On y va ?» Demandais-je en lui tendant la main.

« Allons y, Madame Lahote !»

Je rigolais une nouvelle fois et j'enclenchais l'alarme avant de fermer la librairie. On remonta la rue pour arriver au Mackenna en même temps que je lui racontais ma matinée de travail avec Jane. Son bras était placé autour de mes épaules. Il y avait quelques voitures sur le parking, j'espérais qu'il y aurait de la place pour nous. L'une des serveuses nous plaça rapidement dans l'un des box de libre et prit notre commande dans la foulé. C'était l'avantage d'être des habitués. Nous avions continué notre discussion en attendant que la nourriture arrive.

« Jane a décidé de rester encore ce soir et de venir avec nous au Hunter. D'ailleurs, c'est toujours bon pour nous ?» Demandais-je entre deux bouchés.

« Si tu veux toujours y aller alors oui.»

« Oui, je veux y aller. Je dois massacrer Peter au billard !» M'exclamais-je. « Il n'avait pas le droit de m'inscrire dans le livre de pari c'est contre notre code d'honneur.» Râlais-je.

« Tu es toujours décidé à te débarrasser de lui.» Me dit-il en rigolant.

« Bien sûr ! Peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider ?»

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ?»

« Tout ce que tu veux !» Offris-je.

« Tout ?»

J'acquiesçais un grand sourire aux lèvres en voyant apparaître son air satisfait.

« On signe où ?» Demanda-t-il me faisant rire.

On continua notre repas dans la bonne humeur et avec une conversation facile sur les moyens de faire flancher Peter. L'addition arriva finalement sur la table, je n'avais pas réussi à avoir gain de cause pour payer. C'était Mackenna, elle-même, qui se présenta pour la récupérer. Je ne savais pas quelle âge elle pouvait avoir mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait toujours existé et qu'elle était intemporelle.

« Je voulais vous donner mes félicitations.» Nous dit-elle, alors que nous nous levions pour partir.

Je la regardais bizarrement, félicitations pourquoi ? Nous n'avions rien fait de particulier.

« Pour ?» Demandais-je finalement.

« Et bien, le bébé.» Chuchota-t-elle sur un ton complice.

« Le bébé ?» Demandais-je choquée.

« Mais oui, nous sommes tous au courant. » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice. « Tu as déjà cette bonne mine liée à la grossesse et puis on commence déjà à voir ton petit bidon.» Expliqua-t-elle enjouée.

Je regardais Paul complètement paniquée, sa main se posa sur mon épaule. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment nous sortir de cette situation. Et je sentais qu'elle allait de nouveau dégénérer.

« Bella n'est pas enceinte, Mackenna.» Dit Paul calmement.

« Oh !» Dit-elle gênée.

« Qui vous a dit ça ?» Demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien, Madame Johnson mais elle le sait de Madame Taylor qui a entendu Madame Mallory dire à Madame Steven que vous aviez eu un rendez-vous à l'hôpital et qu'elle ne t'a pas vu boire d'alcool hier soir alors que tu servais un très bon champagne.» Raconta-t-elle.

« Oh mon dieu, toute la ville est au courant.» Gémissais-je en enfonçant mon visage contre le flan de Paul.

« On va vous laisser, Mackenna.» Déclara Paul, avant de m'entraîner à l'extérieur.

« Mon père.» Gémissais-je une nouvelle fois.

« On va gérer ça, ne t'inquiètes pas.» Dit-il en sortant son téléphone.

« Tu fais quoi ?»

« Je l'appelle directement ça sera plus facile.»

« Je vais tuer les Mallory !» Grondais-je alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour de moi.


	9. Paul est un MDO

« Tu trouves que j'ai l'air grosse, genre grosse enceinte ?» Demandais-je une fois la conversation avec mon père terminée.

« C'est une question piège ça.»

« Donc j'ai l'air enceinte.» Affirmais-je en passant une main sur mon ventre. « En même temps, je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de manger le gâteau au chocolat d'Emily à moi seule ce matin.» Marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

Il m'attrapa par les hanches avant de me percher sur le comptoir de vente et de se mettre entre mes jambes. Heureusement pour nous, j'étais encore fermée et donc moins susceptible de nous faire surprendre.

« Non, tu n'as pas l'air enceinte et non, tu n'as pas grossi si tu te poses la question. Et même si c'était le cas ça ne regarde personne à part toi.» Répondit-il en ne lâchant pas mon regard.« Et maintenant, c'est quoi cette histoire de gâteau ?»

« J'ai peut-être un peu paniqué ce matin après t'avoir quitté et il est peut-être possible qu'Emily est venue ici pour m'apporter un petit-déjeuner qui était un gâteau au chocolat et que je l'ai peut-être mangé en entier.» Racontais-je super gênée.

« Vais-je devoir te faire un gâteau au chocolat à chaque fois que tu paniques ?» Demanda-t-il amusé.

« Tu as le droit aussi de l'acheter directement chez Emily.»

« Une préférence ?»

« Devil's food cake ou Red Velvet.»

Il éclata de rire à ma réponse avant de m'embrasser le front et de me prendre dans ses bras. C'était pile ce dont j'avais besoin. Bizarrement la conversation avec mon père s'était un peu mieux passée que je ne l'avais pensé. Peut-être parce que nous étions les premiers à lui apprendre la rumeur qui courrait. Bien sûr, il avait une nouvelle fois exagéré la chose et nous avait annoncé qu'il arrêtait immédiatement Déborah Mallory et sa fille parce qu'elles commençaient aussi à lui courir sur le haricot. C'était ses mots pas les miens. J'y pensais, à ce rythme toute la ville allait finir dans les cellules du poste de Police.

Par contre, j'avais dû lui expliquer pourquoi nous avions eut rendez-vous à l'hôpital, à savoir juste pour des prises de sang. Paul était resté avec moi parce que je détestais ça et que j'avais tendance à tourner de l'œil. Autant dire que mon père avait été très gêné quand il avait découvert la raison de la prise de sang. En bref, je ne pouvais donc pas avoir de relations sexuelles sans préservatifs sans que la ville ne soit au courant et qu'elle imagine que je sois enceinte.

Finalement, j'avais fini par ouvrir la librairie. Paul était resté avec moi, car je voulais accrocher des stores aux fenêtres et que je venais juste de les recevoir. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que je découvris qu'il ne se baladait jamais sans une caisse à outils dans sa voiture. Je m'attendais à en recevoir en cadeau le jour de mon anniversaire pour ma voiture. Il avait aussi accroché deux-trois cadres que je n'avais pas encore suspendus . J'étais capable de le faire seule, mais au moins avec lui j'avais pu voir si ça me plaisait vraiment avant de faire un trou dans un mur.

J'avais reçu quelques visiteurs et fait quelques ventes le temps qu'il était là. Et comme je m'y attendais, j'avais reçu un nombre fou de clins d'œil complices et de félicitations à demi-mot. Au bout de la cinquième personne, j'avais abandonné l'idée de dire que je n'étais pas enceinte. Entre autres, parce qu'aucun ne m'avait cru. Et surtout que la présence de Paul à la librairie en train d'accrocher des trucs pour moi, que j'aurais pu largement faire seule, confirmait la rumeur que j'étais enceinte.

« Je pense que je vais accrocher un test de grossesse avec une banderole disant que je ne suis pas enceinte sur la vitrine.» Soufflais-je dépitée, le faisant rire.

« Je suis quand même super bon pour te mettre enceinte aussi rapidement.» Dit-il avec un sourire fier et arrogant.

Je secouais la tête dépitée par ses bêtises.

« C'est ça, on peut même dire que c'est ton super pouvoir.» Dis-je avec sarcasme. « Allez, Starbuck (1), pars avant de dire encore plus de bêtises.» Ajoutais-je en le poussant vers la sortie.

« À ce soir bébé, et prends soin de mon fils.» Déclara-t-il, me faisant rire, en quittant la librairie.

Il avait passé une partie de l'après-midi à me faire ce genre de remarque. Bien sûr pas devant les clients, mais uniquement quand j'étais seule avec lui. Il y en avait au moins un de nous deux qui était amusé par la ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais faire, mais il fallait vraiment que je trouve un moyen pour arrêter cette rumeur.

Le reste de mon après-midi s'était déroulé de la même manière entre sourires complices et félicitations, renfonçant un peu plus mon envie de meurtre. Cependant, j'avais réussi à faire tout ce que je voulais en papiers administratifs et n'aurais quasiment rien à faire le lendemain.

J'étais passée chez moi pour récupérer des vêtements pour le reste du week-end et pour lundi matin si je venais à rester chez Paul, puisque Jane avait décidé de rester ici et de ne partir que dimanche. Je lui avais demandé si elle voulait dîner avec nous, ne voulant pas la laisser seule, mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle était encore occupée et qu'on se rejoignait directement au bar. J'avais donc dîner seule avec Paul avant de rejoindre tout le monde. Bizarrement, j'étais un peu moins enthousiaste à l'idée de réapparaître en ville.

« Jane n'est pas encore arrivée ?» Demandais-je en m'installant à la table déjà bien occupée.

Nous n'étions pas les derniers, mais ça n'empêchait pas que les saluer prit du temps.

« Non, pas encore, elle dînait en charmante compagnie ce soir.» Ricana Leah.

« Ah ? Qui ?»

« Felix Volturi ! On les a vus ensemble, se dirigeant vers un resto.» Précisa-t-elle.

« Intéressant...» Souriais-je à l'idée de pouvoir l'embêter avec ça.

Paul revint rapidement avec nos boissons et me souleva pour que je m'installe sur ses genoux. Il avait été tellement rapide et moi dans ma conversation avec Charlotte que je n'avais pas eut le temps de comprendre la manœuvre qu'une fois sur lui. En soit ça ne me dérangeait pas d'être sur lui au moins ça permettait d'occuper un peu moins d'espace, mais ça m'agaçait toujours autant d'être inattentive. Je devais vraiment corriger ce défaut.

On régla les détails pour la sortie du dimanche prochain au zoo de Seattle. Comme c'était un long week-end puisque le lundi était férié pour la fête du travail, j'avais été d'accord de faire ça à ce moment-là. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à nous répartir dans les voitures et à trouver une heure de rendez-vous. Bien sûr, nous devions attendre d'être tous présent pour décider ça. Même Seth sera là alors que c'était son dernier week-end avant de repartir à la fac de Portland.

« Tiens, Bella, on a quelque chose pour toi !» Me dit joyeusement Peter.

Je fronçais les sourcils face à son ton beaucoup trop joyeux et à l'échange de regard complice avec Emmett, je sentais venir la grosse connerie. Surtout que les autres commençaient à rire ou sourire alors qu'il me donnait le paquet. Je l'attrapais avant de l'ouvrir avec soin. Je m'attendais à ce que quelque chose m'explose au visage, c'était bien leur genre de me faire une telle blague. Je jetais un coup d'œil dedans avant d'attraper le tissu qui semblait y avoir à l'intérieur.

« Non, vous n'avez pas fait ça.» Marmonnais-je.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» Me demanda curieusement Paul.

Je finis par sortir le vêtement sous les encouragements des autres. Ces idiots venaient de m'offrir un body pour bébé devant tout le monde. Le pire, c'est qu'il était super mignon, jaune avec des dessins de petits renards. J'étais franchement dépitée. J'aurai dû me méfier de leurs airs trop enjoués.

« Donc vous êtes au courant...» Gémissais-je, les faisant rire complètement.

Bien sûr qu'ils étaient au courant, ça aurait été beaucoup trop facile s'ils ne l'avaient pas été. Paul attrapa le body pour le regarder. Le vêtement paraissait ridiculement petit entre ses mains, j'avais du mal à imaginer un bébé entre ses mains de géant. Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser la joue et de ranger le body dans le sac. En un regard, j'avais compris qu'il avait apprécié ce cadeau qui n'était qu'une blague de base.

« Avoues que tu le trouves mignon !» Dit Leah super fière d'elle.

« Bien sûr, qu'il est mignon ! Par contre, je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est Peter et Emmett qui ont choisit ça.»

« Non, on les a aidés pour ça ! Mais ils sont allés, comme des grands, seuls au magasin de bébé dans la rue principale.» Répondit Rosalie avec un grand sourire.

« Vous êtes au courant que vous cassez totalement le combat que je mène pour faire taire cette rumeur ?»

« Tu es en colère ?» Demanda prudemment Emily.

« J'en sais rien, c'est juste que ce n'est pas très agréable d'entendre que ma grossesse hypothétique se voit et que j'ai déjà le ventre qui pousse.» Râlais-je. « Sérieux ? Est ce que j'ai l'air enceinte ?» Demandais-je en soulevant le t-shirt que j'avais enfilé pour montrer mon ventre.

« Putain ! Je suis sûre que l'on peut sentir ses abdos si on touche son ventre.» Déclara Claire hypnotisée.

« On peut.» Répondit Paul en abaissant mon t-shirt et laissant sa main sur mon ventre.

« Je peux toucher ?» Demanda Claire pleine d'espoir, sous le rire des autres.

« Non.» Grogna Paul.« Personne ne touche à part moi !»

« Ce n'est pas juste !» S'indigna-t-elle en boudant. « Ils ne veulent même pas partager avec moi ! C'est méchant et pas juste !» Se plaignit-elle à Quil.

« On t'avait dit de mieux choisir.» Dit Leah en ricanant.

Les rires à la table redoublèrent, ça avait au moins le mérite d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, alors ?» Demanda Jasper.

« Je ne sais pas, au pire je peux la jouer la vilaine et porter plainte contre Déborah Mallory puisqu'elle n'a pas respecté le secret médicale. Mais en vrai, je ne sais même pas si ça en vaut la peine. Après tout, elle a juste dit que j'avais eu un rendez-vous à l'hôpital.» Expliquais-je en haussant les épaules.

« La plainte serait recevable. Elle aurait sûrement une mise à pied.» Dit-il.

Jasper était l'avocat du groupe, il était d'ailleurs mon avocat depuis quelques années. Il aurait pu prétendre à travailler dans un gros cabinet de Seattle, mais il préférait offrir ses services ici. Il disait qu'il préférait le contact humain qu'on retrouvait dans les cabinets de petites villes, ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti quand il avait travaillé à Seattle.

« Et donc ça lui retomberait encore dessus. Cette garce est rancunière.» Grogna Leah.

« Ouais, donc ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je pense à la place que je vais me balader en maillot de bain à partir de maintenant et afficher une banderole dans la vitrine de la librairie indiquant que je ne suis pas enceinte.»

La prise de Paul se fit plus ferme autour de moi quand j'évoquais l'idée du maillot de bain. Il n'était assurément pas d'accord avec ça.

« Ou alors, on peut s'en occuper...» Sourit sournoisement Charlotte.

« Sans moi ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver dans un de tes plans tordu !» M'écriais-je.

« Tu n'aurais rien à faire ! On s'occupe de tout !» Assura Leah.

Je la sentais mal cette histoire. Leah attendait ça depuis des années de pouvoir remettre en place Lauren et sa mère. J'espérais juste que ça ne finirait par réellement en bain de sang, parce qu'elle était capable de tout surtout si elle entraînait Charlotte avec elle. Jane avait choisi pile ce moment-là pour arriver, avait été mise au courant de l'histoire et avait décidé de participer à leur petit plan. J'avais fini par abandonner l'idée de les raisonner et démarrais une autre conversation avec les garçons qui semblaient un peu moins avoir soif de vengeance.

Finalement, je n'eus pas à attendre très longtemps pour les voir faire face à Lauren Mallory. Au cours de la soirée, j'avais eu le besoin d'aller aux toilettes, la bière que j'avais bue ne m'avait absolument pas aidé. Par un heureux hasard ou une manœuvre totalement calculée par elle, on se retrouva toutes les deux en même temps aux toilettes du bar. Elle était arrivée dans l'établissement peu après Jane et avait passé son temps à regarder notre table.

« Isabella Swan, quelle surprise.» Dit-elle avec sa voix nasillarde quand elle entra dans la pièce alors que je me lavais les mains.

« Lauren.» Répondis-je sombrement.

« Pas très responsable de ta part de boire de l'alcool alors que tu attends un heureux événement.»

« Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas enceinte, Lauren.» Soupirais-je.

« Oh, c'est vrai ?» Demanda-t-elle faussement innocente. « Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qu'on raconte en ville.» Ajouta-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lauren ?»

« Moi ? Mais rien !» Affirma-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais. « Oh si en fait, j'apprécierais beaucoup que tu dégages d'ici ! Et enfin cesser d'entendre partout à quel point Bella Swan est incroyablement parfaite. Alors que toi et moi savons très bien que tu ressembles à ta pute de mère. Donc restes à Forks et je peux t'assurer que je vais faire de ta vie un enfer.»

Je me raidis sous l'accusation et sous les menaces, car je la savais capable de le faire.

« Ferme la, Mallory !» Cracha la voix de Leah.

« Tiens, le pitbull de service est de sortie.» Ricana-t-elle.

« Tu sais quoi, Bella nous a demandé de ne rien faire, mais pour une fois nous n'allons pas l'écouter.» Déclara Rosalie qui suivait.

Les toilettes se retrouvèrent rapidement remplies par un groupe de femmes vachement en colère. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que mes mains tremblaient avant qu'Emily et Kim les attrapent. Je me moquais des rumeurs qui pouvaient courir sur moi, mais jamais au grand jamais je ne voulais être comparée et associée à ma mère. Elle venait de toucher mon point sensible en un rien de temps.

« On va jouer sur le même terrain que toi, d'accord ?» Déclara Charlotte.

« Si la moindre rumeur court à nouveau sur Bella et Paul, voilà ce qui va se passer pour toi.» Commença Leah en s'approchant. « En premier, je vais m'assurer que ton petit job d'agent immobilier ne te soit plus accessible. N'oublie pas que c'est grâce à Paul que tu te fais une belle commission et réputation en vendant les maisons que son entreprise retape, alors que tu n'en fous pas une.»

« Personnellement, j'ai quelques photos de toi qui datent du lycée, Lauren.» Dit Alice. « Tu sais dans le labo de science et dans les vestiaires...Tout le monde se demande encore comment tu as réussi à être diplômée du lycée. Je peux très bien montrer comment tu as fait.»

« D'ailleurs, ça vaut aussi pour ta mère. Notre père a un bon gros dossier sur elle, tu sais celui qui lui a déjà valu une mise à pied. Alors imagine en plus avec une plainte de Bella pour divulgation du secret médicale.» Ajouta Rosalie.

« Et je pense que ta famille ne serait pas heureuse d'apprendre que tout comme ta mère, tu te tapes une bonne partie des hommes mariés de la région.» Dit Claire.« La prochaine fois assurez-vous de ne connaître personne quand vous prenez place dans un restaurant. Parce que te voir te faire bouffer les amygdales par un vieux porc de soixante ans, c'est tout sauf appétissant. Par contre ça fait de superbes photos.»

« J'avoue, je n'ai rien sur toi.» Commença Emily. « Mais j'ai deux enfants de cinq ans qui adorent les histoires que j'invente, un café qui voit passer énormément de monde et une employée qui adore les potins.»

« On ne se connaît pas. Je suis Jane, une amie de Bella. Moi non plus je n'ai pas grand chose sur vous par contre , j'ai un tas d'amis dans différents milieux qui me doivent quelques services. Notamment dans celui dans lequel vous travaillez. Ça serait dommage, pour vous, de perdre le peu de crédibilité que vous avez, si à tout hasard vous décidiez de travailler ailleurs.»

« Oh dernière chose, Lauren.» Dit Kim.« La prochaine fois que je te vois aguicher mon fiancé, tu peux être sûre que je te fous mon poing dans ta tronche mal refaite.»

« Donc tu sais ce que tu vas faire, Lauren ?» Demanda Charlotte. « Tu vas te casser de mon bar et si je te vois y remettre les pieds, je peux t'assurer que ça se passera mal pour toi !» Termina Charlotte en ouvrant la porte. « La sortie est par là.» Indiqua-t-elle du bras.

J'avais assisté à la mise à pied de Lauren en direct. Elle avait blanchi au fur et à mesure des menaces qu'elles lui avaient faite. Surtout quand Alice et Claire avaient évoqué les photos, je ne tenais même pas à savoir ce qui se trouvait dessus. Lauren quitta vite la pièce, emportant avec elle sa méchanceté. Je ne savais pas ce que je lui avais fait pour mériter une telle haine, par contre je savais que je ne le saurais jamais.

« Et toi, ne culpabilises pas pour elle ! Elle ne le mérite pas !» Dit Leah en me regardant.

« Comment tu sais ?» Demandais-je surprise.

Elle avait raison, je culpabilisais un peu de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. J'avais l'impression que c'était entièrement de ma faute. Mais d'un autre côté, j'étais contente d'avoir des amies qui m'entouraient comme elles venaient de le faire.

« Parce que tu as ta tête de coupable ! Lauren est une conne qui croit que tout lui est dû et qui pense qu'elle est encore la reine des abeilles comme au lycée.» Répondit Rosalie. « Alors tu oublies ça, elle a eut ce qu'elle méritait et elle le sait. Maintenant, tu vas retourner dans ce bar, boire une autre bière et retrouver Monsieur Double Orgasmes.»

« Monsieur Double Orgasmes, sérieux ?» Demandais-je en rigolant alors qu'elles me poussaient à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Bien sûr, notre retour ne passa pas inaperçu. Ni la fuite de Lauren quelques minutes plus tôt et il ne fallait pas avoir un bac plus dix pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. J'allais m'asseoir à nouveau en travers des genoux de Paul et passais mes bras autour de son cou. Ses bras m'entourèrent la taille et l'une de ses mains se faufila sous mon t-shirt. Il quitta temporairement sa conversation pour s'assurer que j'allais bien, j'acquiesçais avant de lui embrasser la joue.

La soirée avait repris en un rien de temps dans la bonne humeur. Surtout quand Claire avait apporté de quoi faire une courte-paille et avait expliqué à la table pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, les accusations de tricheries avaient fusées rapidement.

« Et si on joue ça au billard ?» Demandais-je avec un grand sourire.

« Non !» Crièrent Leah, Charlotte et Rosalie d'une même voix.

« D'accord, mais je veux quand même jouer. Peter ?»

« Même pas en rêve !» S'exclama-t-il.

« Han han, pas le droit de refuser ! Surtout que j'ai appris que mon nom apparaissait dans ton maudit livre de paris ! Et c'est contre notre code d'honneur.» Déclarais-je en me levant rapidement.

Il grogna avant de m'accompagner vers la table de billard. J'étais tellement contente de pouvoir jouer, ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas fait. Je sautillais de joie.

« Je prends les paris, en combien de coups Bella humilie Peter encore une fois !» S'exclama Charlotte.

Elle partit rapidement vers l'endroit où le fameux livre était entreposé avant de revenir et de s'installer pour écouter les pronostics. Jacob et Quil en profitèrent pour faire les traditionnels jeux de mots sur ma façon habile de manipuler la queue de billard. J'en roulais des yeux, mais en même temps, je restais amusée par leurs bêtises. Pendant ce temps-là, Peter installa le jeu.

« Il nous faut un arbitre !» Lançais-je.

Jasper se leva directement et nous rappela les règles alors que je passais la craie sur la queue de billard.

« Qui commence ?» Demandais-je en souriant.

Peter me lança un regard noir avant de me laisser la place. Il n'était pas un mauvais adversaire, mais il restait facile à battre. Jasper libéra les billes alors que je m'installais. Je tapais le premier coup envoyant comme d'habitude deux billes dans les trous de la table. Peter poussa un énorme soupir alors que les autres rigolaient.

« Rayé !» Annonçais-je après avoir étudié et choisi les billes que j'allais jouer.

Finalement, il me fallut cinq coups supplémentaires pour terminer la partie. Peter n'avait pas touché une seule fois au jeu. J'étais fière de moi et je rigolais comme une petite folle quand je me réinstallais à table. Peter partit bouder au bar et reprit du service alors que ses employés n'avaient clairement pas besoin de lui. Charlotte fit le compte pour le pari, on ne pariait pas d'argent, mais des services à se rendre. Ce livre datait de la fac, comme nous n'avions pas tous les mêmes moyens nous avions décidé d'appliquer ce principe et depuis, c'était resté.

La soirée prit fin quand Felix apparut au bar et emporta Jane avec lui. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui se passait entre eux, mais je mourais d'envie de le savoir. Comme d'habitude, certains restèrent d'autres non, Paul et moi faisions partie une nouvelle fois de la deuxième catégorie. Sur le chemin du retour, je lui racontais ce qui s'était passé dans les toilettes. Il sembla satisfait de la technique employée et me révéla qu'il avait eut la même idée que Leah. Déjà qu'il n'appréciait pas forcément de travailler avec Lauren, il allait complètement couper les ponts avec elle et préférait s'adresser, à partir de maintenant, à Angela sa collègue. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà fait le nécessaire dans l'après-midi. Paul rangea avec fierté le cadeau/blague des autres dans le dressing. Il était impossible d'ignorer le paquet quand on rentrait dans la pièce.

Jane nous quitta le dimanche après le déjeuner qu'elle passa avec nous. Elle siffla impressionnée quand elle découvrit la maison de Paul et m'assura une nouvelle fois que le menu n'en valait pas la peine quand elle apprit que c'était lui qui avait cuisiner le repas du midi. Malheureusement pour nous, il ne faisait pas assez bon pour profiter de la terrasse alors on resta à l'intérieur. J'étais contente de l'avoir revue et je décomptais les jours avant son prochain retour. Surtout qu'elle avait une raison supplémentaire pour venir : Felix.

Le reste de la semaine se passa rapidement. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais passé beaucoup plus de temps chez Paul que chez moi. En même temps, sa maison était largement mieux que la mienne, non pas parce qu'il y avait vue sur la mer, mais plus parce qu'elle était vraiment agréable à vivre. Elle était peut-être grande, mais je n'avais pas l'impression d'être seule contrairement à chez moi. Bon, la douche italienne et son lit avaient aussi fini par me convaincre. Le peu de fois où j'avais dormi dans mon propre lit, j'avais eu tendance à me sentir à l'étroit.

Les rumeurs avaient commencé doucement à s'essouffler, surtout quand mon père avait hurlé que je n'étais pas enceinte au milieu de la rue après les énièmes félicitations qu'il avait reçu d'un habitant de la ville. Il s'était par la suite excusé et avait dit que c'était les Mallory qui avaient lancé la rumeur en faisant comprendre que c'était entièrement pour me nuire. Il avait sans le savoir porter le coup de grâce aux langues de vipères qu'étaient les deux femmes. À partir de ce moment là, les langues commencèrent à se délier et on apprit rapidement qu'elles avaient causé du tord à beaucoup de monde mais que personne n'osait en parler par peur de représailles.

Cela ne m'avait pas empêché de culpabiliser encore un peu. J'espérais simplement que personne ne chercherait à se venger, cependant ma culpabilité s'arrêta directement quand Lauren Mallory lança une nouvelle rumeur sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut croire qu'elle était incapable d'apprendre de ses erreurs. Je décidais donc de tourner la page dessus et de ne plus jamais me soucier d'elle et de sa mère.

Avant même que je ne le réalise, le dimanche était vite arrivé et avec ça plus d'une dizaine de personnes qui avaient envahi la maison de Paul. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris pourquoi le rendez-vous pour notre sortie avait été programmé chez lui. Mais en moins de dix minutes, la maison grouillait de monde, de bruit et surtout de nourriture puisqu'ils avaient aussi décidé de prendre le petit-déjeuner ici avant de partir. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que la répartition en voiture se fit.

La cour de Paul était assez grande pour accueillir les voitures qui n'allaient pas servir pour le voyage. Même si ma voiture pouvait contenir sept personnes, on dut prendre quatre voitures au total. Entre autres, parce que Sam et Emily transportaient les jumeaux et que changer les sièges enfants de voiture pouvaient être un vrai casse-tête.

J'avais conduit pour la première moitié de la route et Paul avait prit le relais à la suite de la pause que nous avions dû faire pour les jumeaux. Une pause qui avait d'ailleurs permit à Seth, Emmett et Jacob de se défouler aussi. Ils étaient aussi excités que les enfants à l'idée d'aller au zoo et était insupportable depuis quelques jours, selon les dires de Rosalie et Leah.

L'arrivée à destination se fit un peu avant le déjeuner. Comme Emily était une reine de l'organisation de sorties nous n'avions pas eut à faire la queue pour acheter les billets d'entrée, seulement à attendre pour pouvoir rentrer dans le parc, puisque nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de venir ici aujourd'hui.

« Oh putain ! C'est pas MST là bas !» S'exclama Leah en pointant la foule.

« Leah les mots !» Gronda Emily.

« Maman c'est quoi MST ?» Demanda Tom.

Leah se pencha vers Tom qui était agrippé à ma main alors que j'essayais de voir la personne qu'elle venait de pointer.

« C'est le surnom d'une personne pas sympa.» Dit-elle avec un grand sourire fier. « Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir ton père, il va t'expliquer ce que ça veut dire.» Ajouta-t-elle sournoisement.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Tom pour obéir à son ordre et à Emily de continuer à gronder Leah. Je réussis finalement à trouver de qui elle parlait.

« C'est lui.» Signalais-je.

« Mais il a un enfant ?» S'exclama Rosalie surprise.

« Ah, je ne vous en ai pas parlé ?»

« Attends, la gamine à quoi ? Cinq ans non ?» Dit Charlotte en l'observant à son tour.

« Mais vous parlez de quoi ?» Demanda Claire.

« Marcus ! L'enfoiré d'ex de Bella.» Répondit Leah en colère.

« Elle a quatre ans.» Signalais-je.

« Mais tu étais au courant ?» Dit Leah.

« Non. Tout comme le fait qu'il est toujours marié à sa femme et que je n'étais pas sa seule maîtresse. J'ai appris ça plus tard. »

« Ah oui quand même. » Dit Kim. « Et il ressemble à quoi MST ?»

Leah, avec tout sauf de la discrétion, pointa le coupable du doigt. À part le fait d'être grand, il n'avait rien en commun avec Paul. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui m'avait attiré chez lui. Pas qu'il était moche, mais il ne m'avait jamais fait vibrer et perdre mes moyens comme Paul était capable de le faire.

« Ouais bof, je préfère Paul.» Déclara très sérieusement Claire.

« Il n'y a pas photo.» Accord Kim.

« Bien maintenant que nous sommes toutes d'accord. Si on pouvait éviter d'en parler et de le croiser ça serait chouette.» Demandais-je.

« Ça serait drôle si Paul le rencontrait.» Ricana Leah avec un sourire mauvais.

« Tellement drôle.» Ironisais-je.

Je lui lançais un regard noir avant d'entrer dans le parc puisque nous avions enfin réussi à passer les portes d'entrée. J'espérais sincèrement ne pas avoir à le croiser lui et sa famille. D'une part parce que ça serait extrêmement gênant, car il pensait encore que je n'étais pas au courant de ses mensonges et d'autre part parce que je n'en avais pas envie.

Le temps de rentrer dans le parc il était déjà l'heure de déjeuner, on s'arrêta donc pour manger. Ce qui nous permit de nous mettre d'accord sur la visite et ce qu'on allait faire en premier. Apparemment, personne ne voulait se séparer. Et comme d'habitude Tom et Lee avaient décidé de voir les loups en premier qui étaient leur animal préféré.

J'étais heureuse de passer une journée comme ça, dans un tel environnement et avec cette compagnie. Et de voir Tom et Lee super content d'être là était un plus, depuis le temps qu'ils en rêvaient. Sam et Emily avaient fait l'impasse sur la poussette, ce que je comprenais, parce qu'à la moindre fatigue il y avait toujours une personne volontaire pour servir de perchoir pour les deux monstres. Surtout que percher sur les épaules, ils étaient bien plus grand que tout le monde.

Et nous étions loin de passer inaperçue. J'étais tellement habituée à l'idée que les Quileutes étaient beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne que je n'y prêtais plus attention. Ajoutez le fait que nous étions un grand groupe et plutôt bruyant avec deux enfants qui sautillaient dans tous les sens, c'était comme pointer un énorme signe lumineux au-dessus de nos têtes. Et donc éviter Marcus et sa famille avait été un exercice plus compliqué que prévu. J'avais fini par tomber sur lui au moment où les jumeaux et moi étions à l'enclos des girafes.

« Bella !» S'exclama-t-il surpris.

« Marcus.» Répondis-je un peu plus froide.

Bien sûr, il fallait que je sois seule avec les garçons. Les autres étaient à la traîne puisque j'avais fait la course avec les jumeaux pour atteindre l'enclos et être les premiers à pouvoir regarder les animaux se nourrir. Je m'appliquais le plus possible à l'ignorer, mais il n'avait pas les mêmes idées que moi.

« Tu es toujours aussi belle. » Déclara-t-il.

« Ah ! »

« Tes enfants ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant les garçons qui s'étaient un peu éloignés.

« Ils ont cinq ans, Marcus, fais le calcul ! »

Je me demandais encore plus pourquoi j'avais eu une histoire avec lui. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour voir qu'il n'y avait aucun traits de ressemblance entre les jumeaux et moi.

« En effet, ils ne me ressemblent pas. » Dit-il après un temps de réflexion. « Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre pour se parler du bon vieux temps. »

« Tu es sérieux là ? »

« Bien sûr, ma belle. Je pense que c'est toujours une erreur de m'avoir quitté. »

« Et ça ne te dérange pas de dire ça alors que ta famille se trouve à cinq mètre de toi ? »

« Ce que Dee ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. » Lâcha-t-il avec arrogance.

Il n'avait même pas relevé le fait que j'étais au courant pour sa situation familiale.

« Alors, ce verre, Bella ? Ça peut même être un dîner. On pourrait aller dans ce petit resto que tu aimais bien pas très loin de chez toi et peut-être finir chez toi. » Roucoula-t-il.

« Tu ne doutes de rien, n'est ce pas ? Et ça ne m'intéresse absolument pas.»

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Déjà parce que c'est toi ! Ensuite parce que je ne fais jamais deux fois la même erreur, et clairement toi et moi c'était une erreur, mais surtout parce que j'ai trouvé bien mieux que toi. » Déclarais-je. « D'ailleurs le meilleur conseil que je peux te donner ça serait de partir. » Ajoutais-je en voyant Paul arriver enfin.

Il avait mit moins de temps que prévu à me rejoindre finalement. Non pas que j'avais besoin de lui pour me débarrasser de Marcus, mais peut-être que sa méthode allait être plus efficace que la mienne. Sa main se posa sur ma taille et m'attira à lui, en un rien de temps je me retrouvais collée à son torse. Il n'oublia pas au passage de me poser un baiser dans le cou me faisant frissonner.

« Tout va bien ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, il allait partir. » Déclarais-je en le regardant par dessus mon épaule.

Son regard noir ne lâchait pas celui de Marcus d'un centimètre. Il était impossible d'ignorer que sa présence à mes côtés ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

« Tu ne nous présentes pas ? »

J'allais répondre que ça n'en valait pas la peine quand Marcus prit les devants.

« Marcus, je suis un très bon ami de Bella. » Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire et en insistant sur le très.

« Paul, le futur mari de Bella. » Dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Allais-je vraiment assister à un combat de coq ? Parce que c'était clairement ce qui se passait sous mes yeux. Marcus provoquait délibérément Paul, et Paul était très clairement en train de broyer la main de Marcus. J'allais définitivement me venger de Leah.

« Futur mari ? Tu es fiancée, Bella ? Pourtant je ne vois pas de bague à ton doigt. »

« Pas encore, mais je la travaille activement au corps pour la faire accepter ça. »

« Plaisante activité, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il retors.

Phrase totalement à double sens là ou je ne m'y connaissais pas. Il me fallait absolument arrêter ça.

« Absolument, surtout que je n'ai pas besoin de simuler mon enthousiasme avec lui ! » M'exclamais-je peut être un peu trop fort puisque j'entendis rapidement les rires du groupe.

J'étais décidément une catastrophe ambulante. Je sentis mes joues rougir sous mon coup d'éclat.

« On va y aller ! » Ajoutais-je rapidement. « Marcus, ce n'était absolument pas un plaisir de te voir et à jamais ! Oh et tu diras bonjour à ta femme de ma part ! »

Je tirais Paul vers le groupe. Même si j'avais gardé un œil sur les jumeaux tout le long de la conversation j'étais contente qu'ils soient avec leurs parents, plutôt qu'avec moi seule, et qu'ils n'aient pas surprit la fin de cette conversation. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire gronder par Emily.

« Alors comme ça, tu ne simules pas, Bella ?» Demanda Peter sournoisement alors qu'on continuait la visite.

« Paul est un MDO.» Lança Charlotte en souriant.

« C'est quoi un MDO ?» Demanda Emmett.

« Monsieur Double Orgasmes.» Expliqua Rosalie très fière par la trouvaille du surnom.

Je gémissais et marmonnais contre les autres. Je n'étais pas au courant que c'était ma fête aujourd'hui, j'étais sûre d'être aussi rouge qu'une tomate. C'était la dernière fois que je racontais ce qui se passait entre lui et moi.

« Maman ça veut dire quoi ormasme ?» Demanda Lee.

« Orgasme, chéri, orgasme.» Corrigea Leah sous le grondement d'Emily. « Tu devrais aller demander à ton père, je suis sûre qu'il sait ce que c'est.»

« Papaaaaa !» Hurla la voix de Lee.

Il s'élança en vitesse pour rejoindre Sam qui était un peu plus en avant et qui discutait avec Jared et Jasper. Il était totalement inconscient de ce qu'il allait lancer comme bombe. La main de Paul m'arrêta avant de m'attirer à lui.

« Un MDO ?» Demanda-t-il avec son petit sourire arrogant et fier.

« Apparemment.» Répondis-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

« Ça me va, mais je vais faire mieux la prochaine fois.» Promit-il.

J'éclatais de rire avant de secouer la tête.

« Pas en rêve. Déjà parce que tu risques de me tuer et ensuite, tu es puni pour le moment.»

« Et pourquoi je suis puni, bébé ?» Demanda-t-il en frôlant mes lèvres des siennes.

« Ta petite démonstration de virilité, j'avais l'impression de voir deux coqs s'affrontant pour la seule poule de libre.» Dis-je contre ses lèvres.

Il appuya un peu plus fortement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de m'embrasser franchement. Cependant, il resta sage cette fois-ci puisque nous étions en public. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de me retrouver arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur.

« Je n'aimais pas le regard de ce mec sur toi.» Grogna-t-il.

« Je sais.» Soufflais-je en l'embrassant légèrement.

« Tu es à moi.»

« Je sais.» Répondis-je. « Et tu es mon Paul. Et puis pourquoi irais-je remplacer un MDO par quelque chose de très très très mauvais ?»

Je le vis sourire encore plus avec fierté et arrogance, me faisant rire. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour gonfler son ego.

« Allez viens, allons rendre visite à tes frères de fiertés !» Dis-je en me détachant de lui.

« Mes frères de fiertés ?»

« Les paons !» Me moquais-je de lui et en me dépêchant de rejoindre les autres.

« Tu vas voir petite impertinente !» Cria-t-il en me poursuivant.

La suite fut un peu flou, mais ponctuait de rire. Finalement, j'avais terminé sur son dos alors qu'on rejoignait la voiture, ce n'était pas vraiment approprié, mais je m'en moquais complètement. Dans cette position je pouvais continuer à profiter de son odeur, de sa chaleur et de sa présence.

« Je t'aime, mon Paul.» Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

Je le vis sourire alors qu'il continuait sa conversation. Je savais qu'il était content de me l'entendre dire. Je voulais graver cette journée à jamais dans ma mémoire, même la présence de Marcus n'avait pas gâchée mon niveau de joie.

On décida de dîner dans un restaurant, que je connaissais bien, avant de reprendre la route. D'une part, car il se faisait tard et d'autre part, car les jumeaux commençaient à avoir faim. Emily et Sam croisaient les doigts pour qu'ils dorment sur le retour pour être tranquille. J'avais appelé rapidement le restaurant pour nous assurer une réservation et pour prévenir qu'on arrivait tous.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment conduire dans Seattle, mais je l'avais fait pour pouvoir indiquer le chemin aux autres. On se gara rapidement dans la rue. Le restaurant en soit ne payait pas de mine, mais c'était délicieux et surtout pas très cher. Il se trouvait à deux rues de mon ancien lieu de travail. Ça me faisait bizarre de revenir ici, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait un an que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds alors qu'en réalité, ça ne faisait que quelques mois.

« Bella !» M'accueillit chaleureusement Tia en me prenant dans ses bras.« Je suis contente de te revoir ! En tout cas, ta petite ville te réussit.» Ajouta-t-elle en me regardant attentivement.« Mais venez ! Je vous ai fait une table à l'extérieur pour profiter encore un peu de ce beau temps.»

Elle nous fit traverser le restaurant avant de nous montrer l'énorme table qui avait été placée pour nous. Elle distribua les menus à tout le monde avant de m'interroger sur ma nouvelle vie, mais surtout sur les personnes qui m'accompagnaient. J'avais rencontré Tia deux ans plus tôt alors qu'elle était venue à la librairie pour se renseigner sur le quartier, elle voulait ouvrir un restaurant ici. J'y avais mangé une fois pour lui faire plaisir, puisque finalement on s'entendait bien. Mais finalement, c'était la meilleure cuisine méditerranéenne que je connaissais. Son restaurant faisait partie des adresses où je mangeais et commandais le plus.

« Je vais prévenir Benjamin que tu es là, il va être content de te voir.» Ajouta-t-elle avant de partir avec nos commandes.

« Attends...Quand elle parle de Benjamin, est-ce à tout hasard Benjamin Zaïde de la fac ?» Demanda Charlotte.

« Oui, le monde est petit, non ?» M'exclamais-je. « Il s'est marié à Tia il y a trois ans. Je ne le savais pas jusqu'au jour où je l'ai croisé ici.»

« Mais elle est au courant de ce qui s'est passé à la fac ?»

« Il ne sait rien passé à la fac, Rose.» Dis-je en haussant les épaules. « Donc, je ne vois pas de quoi elle devrait être au courant.»

« Encore dans tes illusions, coquelicot !» Ricana Peter. « Ce mec t'a couru après pendant trois mois et toi, tu n'as rien vu !»

« Tu vois même Peter, le dis !» Enfonça Leah.

« Votre but c'est de provoquer Paul à chaque fois ? C'est ça ?» Sifflais-je agacée alors que la main de Paul venait de se poser sur ma cuisse.

« Carrément ! C'est drôle de le voir se comporter en homme des cavernes.» Ricana Leah.

« Je vais me venger, Leah.» Promis-je. « Tu sais quoi, déjà ton preum's tu peux l'oublier !»

« Non ! C'est pas juste ça !» S'exclama-t-elle. « Je vais le dire à maman.» Chouina-t-elle, faisant rire les autres.

« Et tu auras une horrible robe de demoiselle d'honneur rose !» Ajoutais-je en ricanant sournoisement.

« Pouvez-vous remarquer, qu'elle est de plus en plus ouverte à l'idée ?» Dit Emily. « Elle vient déjà de choisir la couleur des robes.»

« Il faut qu'on se programme une après-midi repérage.» Déclara Alice malicieusement. « On devrait faire ça quand Kim ira faire son prochain essayage.»

« C'est quand déjà ?» Demanda Claire.

« Au mois d'octobre.» Dit-elle.« Tu pourras attendre jusque là Paul ?»

« Bella va me tenir occuper d'ici là.» Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil et en passant son bras sur mes épaules.

« Paul...» Gémissais-je.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de dire mon prénom comme ça ?» Me demanda-t-il.

« Las Vegas !» S'écrièrent les filles en même temps.

« Las Vegas.» Confirma-t-il en m'embrassant la tempe.

« En vrai, je me demande si je ne préférerais pas ça à un mariage traditionnel, si je devais me marier.»

« Pourquoi ?» Demanda Emily.

« J'aime beaucoup assister à des mariages joyeux, mais j'ai toujours l'impression que les mariés ne profitent pas assez de leur journée. Alors qu'en soit c'est censé être ta journée. Donc quitte à te marier autant le faire uniquement avec celui avec qui tu échanges le lien pour vraiment profiter de ce moment qui doit être spécial et ensuite, tu le célèbres avec tes amis et ta famille.» Expliquais-je. « Je me trompe peut-être et je ne dis pas que vos mariages n'étaient pas géniaux pour vous, mais je pense que c'est ce que je ferais si vraiment je devrais me marier. Et je crois surtout que j'aurai peur de faire une boulette durant l'échange des vœux, donc autant limiter la casse.»

« Donc nous ne te verrons même pas te marier.» Dit Leah déçue.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit Leah. Et rien ne l'empêche d'avoir un double mariage. Un premier rien qu'avec Paul pour profiter de lui et un second avec nous tous.» Résuma Emily.

« J'aime bien l'idée.» Souffla Kim.« On devrait peut-être faire ça.» Ajouta-t-elle en regardant Jared.

« Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour.» Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Je les trouvais mignons tous le deux. Emily et Jacob essayaient de raisonner Leah qui avait du mal avec mon idée.

« Mais ce n'est pas la même chose !» S'écria Leah.

« Chaque mariage est propre à chacun. Tu as bien des personnes qui font un mariage nudiste ou alors en sautant en parachute. Si Bella veut ça, alors libre à elle de l'avoir. D'ailleurs ça serait triste si nous avions tous la même vision du mariage.» Conclut Charlotte alors que notre commande arrivait.

J'étais un peu déçue que Leah avait du mal à comprendre ma vision du mariage. Déjà, contrairement à ce qu'ils pouvaient penser, je ne rêvais pas de me marier absolument. J'aimerais bien, mais ce n'était en aucun cas une obligation.

Benjamin pointa le bout de son nez alors que nous étions en train de dîner. Il était content de revoir certaines personnes qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, mais surtout de rencontrer Paul à qui il avait avoué lui accorder le plus grand respect pour avoir réussi à mettre la main sur moi. La possessivité de Paul n'apparut pas, entre autres parce que l'amour de Benjamin pour Tia était une évidence absolue, mais surtout parce qu'il avait dans ses bras leur petite fille d'un an.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?» Me demanda-t-il alors que nous étions au lit après cette folle journée.

« Vouloir quoi ?» Répondis-je en relevant la tête.

J'étais une nouvelle fois à moitié sur lui. Ma tête sur son torse alors que mon bras et mes jambes le traversaient. Une de ses mains caressait mon dos et l'autre ma cuisse en remontant vers mes fesses.

« Ce genre de mariage ? Rien qu'avec moi et ensuite avec les autres ?»

« Je ne sais pas, Paul. Ce n'est qu'une idée et dans un mariage nous sommes normalement deux à décider.»

« Mais c'est ce que tu voudrais ?»

« Dans un monde idéal oui.» Avouais-je.

« Alors c'est ce que tu auras.» Conclut-il en m'embrassant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Titre d'un film qui a été inspiré d'une histoire vrai ou un donneur de sperme qui découvre qu'il est le père biologique de plus d'une centaine d'enfant. Il y a eut un remake en France qui se nomme Fonzy.


	10. Tu as un tatouage ?!

Je n'avais jamais autant stressé de ma vie. Plus les jours avançaient plus j'étais stressée. Je ne vais pas dire que je jouais ma carrière sur cette séance de dédicaces mais un peu quand même. Je voulais que tout soit parfait, que Jane et la maison d'édition soient satisfait, que l'auteur soit à l'aise, que les clients soient content de l'expérience mais surtout que ma librairie soit en bon état à la fin de la journée. Et comme ça n'avait pas suffit, DD Lucas avait décidé qu'il voulait visiter la librairie la veille de la dédicace, pour parait-il s'imprégner de l'atmosphère. J'avais donc rangé et nettoyé cinq fois la librairie sous le rire de Kim qui avait réussi à s'incruster.

J'avais eu une sorte de coup de foudre amicale pour Kim au court de ces dernières semaines. Sur beaucoup de points nous nous ressemblions énormément. Le fait qu'elle aime la littérature nous avait rapproché en plus de la voir régulièrement, comme Paul aimait passer du temps avec Jared. Nous avions parlé aussi de son mariage, elle se sentait parfois dépassée par l'énergie d'Alice et envisageait de plus en plus de me piquer mon idée de mariage pour pouvoir profiter de son Jared. Elle m'avait même proposé d'être une de ses demoiselle d'honneur mais j'avais refusé, je ne me voyais pas prendre la place d'une autre ou de changer ses plans à la dernière minute.

« Tu sais que ça va aller ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

Je me retournais vers elle. Elle était assise sur le comptoir de vente et balançait ses pieds au rythme de la musique. Quand elle avait apprit que DD Lucas venait faire une dédicace ici, elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir le rencontrer avant tout le monde. J'avais finalement accepté, je trouvais plutôt drôle l'idée que la si sérieuse prof de littérature du lycée de Forks soit fan d'un auteur de livres érotiques.

« Tu veux qu'on parle de ta tenue, peut-être ? » Répondis-je.

« Quoi ? Ça ? Mais c'est trois fois rien, ma chère. » Dit-elle avec innocence.

Elle avait enfilé une superbe robe qui mettait en valeur ses jolies courbes.

« Bien sûr et Jared est au courant que sa fiancée se fait belle pour un autre homme ? » Demandais-je sournoisement.

« Non, mais Paul est-il au courant que je le cite : sa femme est habillée tel le fantasme de la parfaite petite secrétaire ? »

« Kim ! » Criais-je indignée, sous son rire.

J'avais enfilé une jupe crayon noir qui m'arrivait sous les genoux et un simple chemisier blanc, ce matin, avec une paire d'escarpins noir. La tenue n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en soit mais apparemment ce n'était pas de l'avis de Kim.

« C'est les lunettes, c'est ça ? » Finis-je par demander. « Je pensais que ça me donnait un air plus sérieux et plus professionnel. »

« En effet, quoique avec toi je pense que même en jogging informe tu restes super belle. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. » Objectais-je en rougissant.

« Oh allez même le matin au réveil tu es super mignonne ! » Râla-t-elle.

« N'importe quoi ! J'étais immonde, j'avais la trace du coussin sur le visage et de la bave au coin de la bouche. »

« Peut-être mais après tu as poussé ce petit miaulement adorable quand tu as découvert Paul au dessus de toi et tu t'es transformée en peluche vivante qu'on a envie de câliner. »

« Tu ne t'es toujours pas remise de l'anniversaire. » Ricanais-je.

« La vie est franchement injuste ! »

Charlotte et moi avions fêté notre anniversaire deux semaines plus tôt. Nous avions fait ça chez Jacob et Leah, qui voulait se faire pardonner de sa mauvaise humeur concernant mon idée de mariage. La soirée avait été interdite aux garçons comme quand nous étions adolescentes. Il y avait eut beaucoup de rire, d'alcool, de nourritures, de défis idiots, de danses et de pleures devant la comédie romantique la plus niaise qu'il avait été possible de voir. Finalement, nous nous étions toutes endormies dans le salon au petit matin. Ce n'était pas forcément ce qui était prévu mais l'idée de faire une sorte de soirée pyjama à l'ancienne nous avait convaincu et nous étions peut-être un peu trop alcoolisées pour pouvoir rentrer chez nous, même Emily qui n'avait que deux rues à traverser à pieds.

Les garçons avaient finit par arriver au matin pour découvrir qu'on dormait toutes les unes sur les autres, certaines étaient maquillées comme des camions volés, d'autres ne portaient que leurs sous-vêtements mais surtout nous n'avions aucunes idées de comment nous en étions arrivé là. Nous l'avions découvert beaucoup plus tard grâce aux vidéos que Claire avait fait durant la soirée. Paul m'avait réveillée, j'avais été tellement heureuse de le voir que je lui avais sauté dans les bras et je m'étais enroulée autour de lui comme un koala et n'avais plus voulu le lâcher. Il avait râlé de me retrouver en sous-vêtements et le temps de m'enrouler dans un plaid, j'avais finit par me rendormir sur lui.

« Je peux te promettre que plus jamais je fais confiance à Claire pour ses cocktails. » Affirmais-je. « J'en ai encore la gueule de bois d'y penser, il m'a fallu trois jours pour m'en remettre. »

« Je t'avais prévenue, cette fille est folle ! » Ricana-t-elle. « Mais c'était une bonne soirée. »

Je souriais, elle avait raison, ça avait été vraiment une excellente soirée. Même si il y avait quelques photos et vidéos de la honte qui traînaient dans la nature. Je soupçonnais d'ailleurs Peter, Jacob et Emmett d'en avoir quelques unes en plus dans leurs téléphones. Je finis par ranger le matériel qui m'avait servi à nettoyer la librairie pendant que Kim finissait de me raconter sa journée de travail. Puis on commença à discuter de notre projet d'ouvrir un club de lecture. Ça faisait partie des choses que je voulais faire absolument à la libraire et Kim avait toujours voulut en faire partie d'un. Elle m'avait donc proposé son aide pour le gérer. Ce qui m'arrangeait, car je ne me voyais pas gérer ça seule et au moins si l'une de nous deux était malade l'autre pouvait toujours être là et donc ne pas annuler notre réunion.

« Bonsoir, bonsoir. » Lança Jane joyeusement en entrant dans la librairie.

« Jane ! » M'exclamais-je.

Je fis le tour du comptoir pour la rejoindre et la prendre dans mes bras. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de m'envoyer des messages en me disant de me tenir prête pour voir DD Lucas pour la première fois. Même si elle était convaincue que Paul était parfait pour moi, elle mourrait quand même d'envie de voir ma réaction face à ce qui paraît était l'Apollon de tous les Apollons. Même Kim avait été d'accord avec elle sur ce point là. Il faisait d'ailleurs partie de sa liste de fantasme que bien sûr Jared ne connaissait pas.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Merveilleusement bien ! Je vois que tu as un support émotionnel en cas de perte de connaissance. » Dit Jane en saluant Kim.

« Bien sûr, elle m'a promis un bouche à bouche ! » Répondis-je en rigolant.

« Intéressant. » Ronronna Jane. « Et ton fiancé est au courant que tu as succombé au charme de Isabella Swan ? »

« Non. » Soupira-t-elle d'un air dramatique. « Nous sommes obligées de vivre notre amour caché. » Ajouta-t-elle en passant son bras autour de ma taille. « C'est tellement dur parfois et puis Jared fait ce truc avec sa bouche et j'en oublie complètement Bella. »

« Un truc, quel truc ? Viens donc me raconter, mon poussin. » Roucoula Jane en attirant Kim à elle pour l'emmener plus loin.

Je rigolais encore quand je terminais de ranger le comptoir et de clôturer la caisse. Il était officiellement l'heure de fermer. Nous avions prévu le rendez-vous à ce moment là pour être plus tranquille. Je tournais le petit panneau qui indiquait que le magasin était fermé et je fermais les stores tout en écoutant la conversation de Kim et Jane d'une oreille distraite. Jane m'avait prévenue que l'équipe de DD Lucas devait arriver. Un coup à la porte d'entrée m'indiqua qu'ils venaient enfin d'arriver. Mon cœur battait vraiment à mille à l'heure et j'étais finalement heureuse que Kim soit là pour me servir de support émotionnel.

« Bonsoir, je vous en pris, entrez. » Dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

Quatre nouvelles personnes entrèrent puis je verrouillais la porte pour éviter une visite surprise. Je reconnus rapidement Heidi, qui était encore plus belle en vrai qu'en vidéo, deux gardes du corps et je soupçonnais l'homme sous sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil d'être notre auteur. Heidi répondit froidement à ma salutation alors que les deux gardes du corps commençaient déjà à inspecter la librairie. J'étais au courant de ça, mais j'avais un peu de mal sur le fait de ne pas me demander la permission avant.

« Laissez moi vous présenter notre hôte du week-end, Isabella Swan. » Dit Jane en prenant la situation en main. « Isabella voici Heidi que tu as déjà eu plusieurs fois aux téléphones. Tic et Tac les gorilles de services. Et notre très cher DD Lucas. »

« Demetri ?! » M'exclamais-je surprise.

DD Lucas était Demetri De Lucas. J'hallucinais totalement que le Demetri que j'avais connu à la fac était devenu un auteur de best-seller en peu de temps.

« Bella, heureux de te revoir. » Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

J'étais complètement figée. Je le trouvais déjà mignon à la fac mais il s'était carrément bonifié avec le temps, là dessus Jane et Kim avaient raison. Cependant ce n'était pas ça qui me choquait, mais plus le fait de me sentir idiote de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement, ni de recherches pour savoir à quoi ressemblait l'homme qui faisait autant vendre.

« Tu es toujours aussi magnifique ! » Déclara-t-il en me relâchant. « Alors tu as réussi. » Ajouta-t-il en regardant attentivement la librairie.

« Oui. » Répondis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre, j'étais totalement gênée par le commentaire mais surtout par le regard meurtrier que me lançait Heidi.

« Attendez, vous vous connaissez ?! » S'exclama Jane.

« Bella et moi étions à la fac ensemble, nous avions le même cours de littérature. » Expliqua-t-il en inspectant les rangées de livres. « Elle ne cessait de dire, qu'un jour, elle ouvrirait sa librairie et je suis heureux de voir qu'elle a réussit. » Dit-il en m'adressant un grand sourire.

« Je suis tellement gênée... Je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu écrivain et que c'était toi qui se cachait sous ce nom. » Avouais-je.

« Tu n'as donc lu aucun de mes livres ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Pas vraiment. J'ai découvert que gérer une librairie ne permet pas de pouvoir livre tous les livres que tu veux. » Gloussais-je.

« Intéressant, nous devrions arranger ça rapidement alors. »

« Kim, je suis Kim ! » S'exclama-t-elle en s'installant à côté de moi. « Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance ! » Ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main.

J'étais surprise de la réaction de Kim. Il lui serra la main, bien obligé.

« Si nous passions aux détails techniques. » Dit sèchement Heidi.

J'acquiesçais avant de commencer à faire la visite de la librairie avec Jane, Heidi mais aussi l'équipe de sécurité pendant que Kim faisait la conversation à Demetri. On refit le topo de la journée de demain notamment sur la mise en place de la table de dédicaces et sur la possibilité de faire sortir Demetri en cas de problèmes. J'étais à la fois rassurée de ne pas être seule, mais en même temps prévoir des plans d'extractions en cas de problèmes était terrifiant. Je n'avais qu'une hâte que cette journée se passe.

« Je pense que c'est bon pour nous. » Dit Jane à la fin de la visite.

« Formidable ! » S'exclama Demetri. « Dis moi, Bella, es-tu libre ce soir ? Ça pourrait être agréable de dîner ensemble et de se remémorer le bon vieux temps. »

« Oh ! » Fis-je surprise. « Je suis désolée Demetri, ça aurait été avec plaisir mais j'ai un dîner familial pour l'anniversaire de ma belle-mère ce soir. »

« Alors demain ? »

« Le Hunter ! » S'écria Kim.

« Quoi le Hunter ? » Demandais-je.

« Pourquoi pas le Hunter, demain ? Ça pourrait être sympa et c'est super convivial, parfait pour des retrouvailles. »

« Oui, pourquoi pas. » Répondis-je après avoir réfléchi si nous étions libre ou pas.

Je n'étais pas retournée là-bas depuis la petite confrontation avec Lauren Mallory un mois plus tôt.

« Alors, faisons ça. » Conclut Demetri. « Passes une bonne soirée, Bella. » Dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue et en partant.

Je fermais la porte derrière eux et m'appuyais dessus en regardant Kim qui pianotait déjà sur son téléphone.

« Un problème ? »

« Aucun, c'est Jared. » Répondit-elle distraitement. « On y va ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais avant de partir récupérer ma veste et mon sac à main dans la réserve. J'éteignais les lumières, branchais l'alarme et verrouillais ma librairie. Paul m'avait déposée ce matin avant de partir travailler. Kim devait donc me ramener chez lui comme j'avais laissé, à nouveau, ma maison à Jane qui avait récupéré mes clés avant de partir. De toute façon, j'avais passé plus de temps chez lui que chez moi ce dernier mois. Kim était super contente d'avoir rencontré Demetri et ne cessait d'en parler. Elle avait même réussi à faire signer son livre avant l'heure pour ne pas avoir à venir le lendemain. Entre autre pour éviter que ses élèves ne la croisent.

« Merci Kim. » Dis-je en lui embrassant la joue avant de descendre de sa voiture.

Je remontais rapidement l'allée alors que Kim redémarrait pour rentrer chez elle et Jared. Je déverrouillais la porte d'entrée et enlevais mes chaussures. J'avais tellement mal aux pieds ce soir. Paul m'avait donné une clé de chez lui et j'avais fait la même chose pour chez moi. C'était plus facile si l'un ou l'autre n'étions pas chez nous.

« Paul ? » Demandais-je.

« Ciel, ma femme est déjà de retour !» Répondit-il de la cuisine.

« Cache vite ta maîtresse avant que je n'arrive. » Conseillais-je en rangeant mes affaires dans le placard d'entrée.

« C'est fait. » Finit-il par dire. « Elle est au four ! Elle sera à point pour le dîner. »

« Tu sais que tu ne dois pas me dire où tu la caches normalement. » Demandais-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

Je m'approchais de lui pour l'enlacer. Il était installé sur l'une des chaises de l'îlot, devant son ordinateur portable. Son bras passa autour de ma taille alors que je lui embrassais la joue.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Il ferma et repoussa son ordinateur pour m'asseoir sur le comptoir à la place qu'il avait occupé. Je passais une main dans ses cheveux, alors que lui faisait remonter sa main de mon mollet vers ma cuisse sous ma jupe.

« Ça va même si j'avais l'impression que son agent, Heidi, allait me tuer dès que j'ouvrais la bouche pour parler. »

« Es-tu encore stressée ? »

« Un peu, je pense que je serais contente quand ça sera terminé. »

« Tout ira bien, bébé. » Dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

J'aimais toujours autant ses baisers, mais j'aimais encore plus ceux après une journée de travail. Ils étaient doux, moelleux et réconfortants. Ma main continuait à passer dans ses cheveux alors que lui me rapprochait un peu plus de lui.

« Veux-tu te changer avant d'aller chez tes parents ? » Me demanda-t-il contre mes lèvres.

« Oui, je rêve de pouvoir mettre quelque chose de plus confortable. J'ai tellement mal aux pieds. »

Il se leva et passa un bras sous mes genoux et un autre derrière mon dos avant de me porter. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou pour me tenir à lui.

« Que fais-tu ? » Demandais-je amusée.

« Ma femme a mal aux pieds, je m'assure qu'elle ne se blesse pas plus. » Expliqua-t-il en rejoignant l'escalier pour aller dans la chambre.

« Tu es fou. » Gloussais-je.

« Fou de toi. » Répondit-il du tac au tac.

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon Paul-incroyablement-cliché-mais-tellement-adorable. » Dis-je en lui embrassant la joue.

Je posais ma tête contre son épaule pour profiter de la balade. J'avais apprit à ne plus protester dès que Paul décidait que j'étais incapable de marcher par moi-même, ce qui arrivait régulièrement. Je me disais que si il continuait toujours comme ça c'était qu'il m'aimait et que le jour où il n'avait plus le même comportement alors c'était qu'il était passé à autre chose. J'avais donc prit la résolution de profiter de chaque seconde.

Il me déshabilla avant de m'envoyer sous la douche. Je continuais de discuter avec lui de nos journées respectives alors que je me douchais et que j'enfilais ensuite une paire de jeans et un pull léger. Je mis, aux pieds, ma paire de converse et en un rien de temps on se retrouva chez mes parents. Seth était rentré de la fac pour l'occasion. Et Jacob et Leah étaient déjà là avant nous. Mais ils savaient tous que j'avais ce rendez-vous ce soir et donc ne pouvait pas être présente en temps et en heure.

« Alors, ce rendez-vous ? » Me demanda Sue alors qu'on était au milieu du repas.

« Ça va, mais ça reste stressant, apparemment certaines fans sont plutôt intenses. »

« Du genre ? »

« À venir nue sous un imper, de ce que j'ai compris. Il paraît que c'est une scène d'un des livres. » Racontais-je.

« Tu n'as pas lu les livres ? » Me demanda Sue étonnée.

« Non, ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre et je n'ai pas eu le temps ces derniers jours. »

« Bella a oublié de préciser qu'elle connaît déjà l'auteur. » Dit sournoisement Leah.

« C'est vrai ? Je pensais que tu ne savais pas qui c'était. » Me demanda Paul.

« Non, je ne savais pas. Ça a été une vraie surprise de savoir que Demetri était l'auteur en question. »

« Et comment tu le connais ? » Dit Sue.

« La fac, nous avions un cours en commun. »

« Bella a une nouvelle fois oublié de préciser que notre cher Demetri était raide dingue d'elle et qu'il l'avait même invité à dîner et qu'elle avait accepté. »

« Tu es sortie avec ce type ? » M'interrogea Paul.

« Pas vraiment. Ce soir là, elle a invité Rosalie à venir avec elle. Comme ils allaient dans une pizzeria, notre petite Bella pensait que c'était un rendez-vous de travail. » Ricana-t-elle.

« Encore un ? » Demanda Paul.

« Encore un. » Acquiesça-t-elle. « Et tu veux savoir le plus drôle dans l'histoire ? »

« Parce qu'il y a encore plus que ça. »

« Ohhhh oui, j'ai appris ça aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas lu les livres mais mes petites espionnes l'ont fait. Et devinez quoi ? Les livres parlent de Bella ! »

« Quoi !? » S'exclama mon père en s'étouffant avec sa bière.

« Tu m'as très bien entendue, Charlie. Quelqu'un a écrit des livres très très très cochons sur ta fille. » Gloussa-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas possible, Leah. » Dis-je, morte de honte.

« Oh si ! » Ricana-t-elle de plus belle. « Figure toi que les romans de Demetri raconte comment une jeune et innocente brune du nom d'Annabelle tombe amoureuse de son professeur de littérature de l'université Caius Anthodore. »

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. »

« Non bien sûr que non. C'est vrai qu'un personnage de fiction qui n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom complet, qui est brune avec les yeux marrons, qui aime la littérature, qui veut ouvrir une librairie, qui a une cicatrice au niveau du poignet, qui vient d'une petite ville proche de l'université mais qui préfère vivre en collocation avec sa sœur le temps de ses études, qui a un tatouage en forme de rose sur son pelvis... Non c'est clair ce n'est pas du tout toi. » énuméra-t-elle.

« Tu as un tatouage ?! » S'écria mon père.

« Comment est-il au courant pour ça ? » Demanda Paul en même temps.

« Oups. » Lâcha Leah.

« Oui oups, Leah, oups. » Dis-je en colère. « Mais oui j'ai un tatouage papa et comment il l'a vu je n'en sais rien, sûrement à une fête étudiante où Leah m'a entraînée. »

« Tu es allée à des fêtes étudiantes ?! » S'écria mon père encore plus fort.

« Oups. » Lâcha à nouveau Leah. « Nous avons toujours été responsable, Charlie. » Promit-elle.

« Et vous nous cachez encore beaucoup de choses comme ça ? » Demanda Sue.

« Peut-être. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en recommençant à manger.

Jacob et Seth étaient mort de rire alors que mon père et Paul étaient au bord de la crise cardiaque. Sue ne savait pas quoi en penser, son visage alternait entre expression de désolation et amusement.

« En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi que Demetri a invité à dîner ce soir pour je cite : se remémorer le bon vieux temps. »

« Mais vas-y Leah, je t'en pris balance tout ! » M'écriais-je. « Tu veux qu'on parle de la fois où tu t'es faite arrêter ? »

« Tu t'es faite arrêter ?! » S'écrièrent Sue et Charlie.

« Bella ! » Dit-elle en même temps.

« Pour exhibitionnisme, elle avait décidé de prendre un bain de minuit nue dans la fontaine du campus de la fac. » Racontais-je. « J'ai même les photos de son arrestation ! »

« Bella ! Ne joue pas à ça. » Me prévint-elle.

« Tu as commencé ! » Grognais-je.

« Je veux les photos ! » S'exclama Jacob d'un coup intéressé.

« Mais qu'ai-je fait pour avoir deux filles comme ça. » Se lamenta mon père.

« J'en reviens pas qu'un mec ait écrit des livres porno sur ma femme. » Dit Paul à son tour.

Je poussais un soupir. Finalement, je commençais à comprendre pourquoi j'étais stressée avec cette dédicace, ça allait être une énorme catastrophe.

« Déjà, rien ne garantie qu'il ait fait ça. Ensuite ce n'est pas rare pour un auteur de se servir de son quotidien pour écrire. Et enfin, ce n'est pas des livres porno mais des romans érotiques. » Expliquais-je.

« Ouais enfin là, il a quand même écrit deux livres où il détaille toute les choses qu'il rêve de faire avec toi et il paraît que c'est super chaud. » Dit Leah d'un ton docte.

« Je pense que tu en as assez dit pour ce soir Leah. » Grondais-je.

« Que vas-tu faire Paul ? » Demanda mon père.

« Pardon ? » Demandais-je. « Mais Paul ne va rien faire du tout, papa. Et toi non plus par la même occasion. »

Paul et mon père avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente : moi. Et c'étaient accordés leurs violons sur leurs protectionnisme. Mon père approuvait totalement la possessivité de Paul, qu'il trouvait parfaitement adaptée et gage de profond sentiment pour moi.

« Mais bébé... » S'exclama Paul.

« Rien du tout ! Je vais te faire une promesse Paul Lahote que je vais respecter scrupuleusement. » Le coupais-je en le regardant. « Si je te vois venir à la librairie demain, tu peux être sûr que je vais être très en colère et que je vais te le faire payer. Et ça vaut aussi pour toi, papa ! »

« Bella.. » Commença mon père.

« Non pas de Bella ! Bella n'a pas besoin de ça maintenant, d'accord ? Bella veut pouvoir faire fonctionner son commerce et ne pas mettre la clé sous la porte parce que son père et son petit-ami ont décidé de marquer leur territoire. Bella ne veut pas être le sujet de conversations numéro 1 de la ville, dimanche matin, pour un comportement exagéré de la part de ces deux personnes ! » Dis-je.

« Bella parle d'elle à la troisième personne. » Glissa Seth hilare.

« Seth, tais-toi, s'il te plaît. » Demandais-je « Je vous aime tous les deux, d'accord ? Et j'aime savoir que vous êtes là pour moi, mais là il s'agit de l'avenir de la librairie. Si il y a un problème, Jane ne voudra plus travailler avec moi et je risque d'avoir mauvaise réputation auprès d'autres maisons d'éditions qui m'ont contactée pour de futurs rencontres. Pouvez-vous me promettre d'être raisonnable pour une fois ? »

Les deux boudaient clairement ma demande et grommelaient, dans leurs barbes, leur mécontentement.

« Elle a raison. » Dit Sue. « Bella a travaillé dur pour en être là. »

« Papa ? » Demandais-je en tendant mon petit doigt à travers la table.

Il finit par enrouler son doigt autour du mien en disant qu'il était d'accord. C'était un truc que mon père et moi faisions souvent quand j'étais petite. Nous n'avions pas le droit de casser les promesses du petit doigt sous peine de malchance.

« Paul ? » Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui. « Peux-tu me le promettre aussi ? » Murmurais-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, je le voyais peser le pour et le contre de cette promesse. Il finit par acquiescer après réflexion. Je me penchais vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres avant d'entourer mes bras autour de son cou.

« Merci, mon Paul. » Chuchotais-je à son oreille.

« Si on passait au dessert. » Dit Sue. « Oh et Bella ? Je veux voir ce tatouage. »

Je me détachais de Paul en riant. Il était encore grognon d'avoir fait cette promesse mais j'espérais qu'il puisse comprendre que c'était important pour moi. Sue avait finit par découvrir le tatouage que j'avais réussi à garder secret depuis très longtemps. Il était assez discret pour être caché facilement quand je me mettais en maillot de bain, c'était comme ça que j'avais réussi à le garder pour moi. Je l'avais fait en l'honneur de ma grand-mère, Marie, qui adorait les roses et qui en cultivait dans son jardin. Paul adorait ce tatouage depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait découvert et adorait en dessiner les contours. Il aimait aussi savoir qu'il faisait partie des peu de personnes au courant de sa présence.

Il bouda encore un peu quand on fut de retour à la maison. J'avais affaire à mon homme grognon. C'était à force de cajolerie que je retrouvais mon Paul tendre, un peu avant de m'endormir. Il avait réussi à m'arracher la promesse de le prévenir si quelque chose se passait mal à la librairie. Je ne lui avouerais pas mais j'avais adoré le cajoler comme je l'avais fait. J'aimais ce côté géant au cœur tendre qui aimait être câliné dans l'intimité de notre chambre.

Le matin suivant, j'avais encore pris le temps de le cajoler avant de devoir me lever. J'avais sentis son regard sur moi alors que je me préparais, et j'avais vu de l'approbation quand il avait découvert ma tenue du jour. À savoir une paire de jean, une chemise blanche un peu loose que j'avais rentrée dans mon jean et une paire de mocassin noir. J'avais besoin d'être confortable et à mon aise pour la journée de folie que j'allais passer.

« Est ce que je peux te déposer ce matin ou tu vas me refuser ça aussi ? » Me demanda-t-il alors que j'attachais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute.

Je me dirigeais vers lui avant de lui sauter dans les bras et d'entourer sa taille de mes jambes et ses épaules de mes bras. Il passa automatiquement ses bras sous mes fesses pour me soutenir.

« Mon ours grognon. » Dis-je en lui effleurant les lèvres. « Tu peux me déposer et on peut aussi prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble si on part maintenant. » Accordais-je en l'embrassant.

Je menais clairement ce baiser ce matin et je m'en réjouissais.

« Acceptes-tu ça ? » Demandais-je en me détachant de lui.

Il acquiesça avant de me déposer au sol pour se préparer rapidement, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante car je n'aurai pas apprécié de le voir se balader en caleçon en ville. Pendant ce temps là, je vérifiais que j'avais tout pour ma journée et consultais mes messages. Bien sûr la conversation des filles pullulait de messages que j'ignorais totalement. Mais le principale était qu'il n'y avait pas de messages indiquant que la dédicace était annulée à la dernière minute.

Quand on arriva en ville, une file d'attente était déjà en train de se former devant la librairie et pourtant il était très tôt. Autant dire que je n'étais pas rassurée du tout. Heureusement, j'avais prévenu la police que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver et les agents de mon père étaient déjà en train de sécuriser la zone. C'était bien la première fois que j'étais vraiment heureuse d'être la fille du Shérif. On s'arrêta chez Emily pour prendre de quoi manger avant d'aller à la librairie. Finalement, Paul m'aida à installer ce dont on allait avoir besoin pour la journée, alors que je réglais certains détails avec les agents de police. Notamment bloquer l'accès à la rue arrière de la libraire pour permettre à Demetri d'arriver et de partir. Je ne pensais pas qu'on allait avoir besoin de ça mais au vu de l'excitation que certaine personnes avaient déjà, la mesure n'était pas de trop.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste ? » Me demanda-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil inquiet.

« Sûre, j'ai déjà fait ce genre de chose. Mais je te promets de t'appeler si j'ai un problème, d'accord ? »

« Je veux que tu m'appelles aussi dans la journée pour me dire comment ça se passe. » Exigea-t-il.

« D'accord. »

J'enlaçais sa taille et posais ma tête contre son torse. Ses bras m'enveloppèrent alors qu'il déposait des baisers contre ma tête. J'avais besoin de ma dose de câlins avant d'affronter la journée. Il finit par se détacher de moi et par partir, non sans m'avoir embrassée à m'en faire perdre la raison avant. Je flottais encore sur mon nuage quand Jane m'appela pour me dire qu'ils se trouvaient dans la rue arrière. Je me dépêchais de déverrouiller pour les faire entrer.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait y avoir autant de monde. » Me dit-elle en entrant.

« Moi non plus. Les agents en service disent que certaines sont là depuis cinq heure du matin. Est-ce toujours comme ça ? » Demandais-je.

« Parfois. » Répondit froidement Heidi. « Je vois que vous avez déjà tout préparé. »

« Oui, je suis venue un peu plus tôt. »

« C'est parfait, Bella ! Et cette petite ville est charmante et les gens très accueillant. » Dit Demetri en m'embrassant la joue.

Intérieurement je remerciais le ciel d'être seule et que Paul ne soit pas là.

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque choses en particulier ? » Demandais-je.

« Est-il possible d'avoir un café convenable dans cette ville ? Celui du l'auberge était infecte. » Dit Heidi.

« Bien sûr, il y a un café à côté qui a accepté de nous livrer pour la journée. Il nous suffit juste de commander d'ici et ils déposeront par la porte arrière. » Répondis-je en tendant la carte qu'Emily m'avait donnée spécialement pour la journée.

Pour la première fois, elle sembla approuver l'initiative. J'envoyais rapidement la commande par message à Emily qui m'avait promit de gérer ça pour aujourd'hui. Il ne fallut pas plus de vingt minutes pour entendre les coups retentir sur la porte arrière. Je me dépêchais d'ouvrir la porte pour l'accueillir à l'intérieur.

« Bonjour ! » Lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

Elle déposa la commande sur le comptoir avant de regarder avec curiosité Demetri. Bien sûr, elle était au courant, comme toute les filles, du drame familiale de la vieille. Leah n'avait pas réussi, une seconde fois, à tenir sa langue.

« Je suis Emily, la cousine de Bella. » Dit-elle en se présentant à Demetri.

« Demetri. »

« Je sais... Bon courage ! » Lança-t-elle avant de partir rapidement.

« Je crois que ma famille a décidé de m'achever... » Marmonnais-je en verrouillant la porte derrière elle.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Me demanda Jane qui m'avait suivit.

Je lui racontais alors tout ce qui s'était passé hier soir mais aussi les découvertes de Leah sur les fameux livres de Demetri.

« Oh ça explique certaines choses. » Murmura-t-elle pensive.

« Comme ? »

« De base, ta libraire n'avait pas été choisie, comme elle est trop récente, mais il a insisté et surtout ça explique l'attitude d'Heidi. Elle est désespérément amoureuse de lui depuis le début et si Leah a raison, on vient de lui mettre sa concurrente numéro 1 en face d'elle. »

« Mais je n'ai rien demandé et surtout je ne suis pas intéressée. »

« Intéressée par quoi ? » Demanda Heidi en arrivant dans la réserve.

Je jetais un coup d'œil dans le magasin pour voir Demetri occupait à téléphoner.

« Demetri. Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que je vous ai fait mais si c'est en rapport avec lui, je peux vous dire que je n'ai jamais et je ne serais jamais intéressée par lui. »

« Ah oui ? Pourtant vous ne seriez pas la première à dire ça pour ensuite profiter de lui. » Dit-elle sournoisement.

« Isabella est prise, Heidi. » Dit Jane.

« Et alors ? »

Je poussais un soupir avant de sortir mon téléphone et de lui montrer une photo de Paul et moi.

« Mon compagnon, Paul. » Lui dis-je en lui donnant mon téléphone. « Je peux vous assurez qu'il me suffit largement et que je l'aime énormément. Et si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, nous serions marier depuis la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré dans cette librairie. »

« Vraiment ? » Murmura-t-elle incertaine.

« Vraiment... Oh et je serais enceinte aussi. Il ne rêve que de ça et s'applique tous les jours à me prouver qu'il est l'homme de ma vie. »

« Elle dit vrai Heidi, et surtout ça serait très bête d'échanger Paul contre un autre homme. » Dit Jane. « Ce mec cuisine comme un dieu ! »

« Donc tu n'as retenu que ça quand tu es venue déjeuner ? »

« Non, qu'il est aussi super bien foutu ! Et qu'il doit clairement te faire grimper aux rideaux à chaque fois pour que tu affiches ce petit air de chatte repue »

« Souviens-toi, Rosalie l'appelle Monsieur Double Orgasmes. » Gloussais-je en rougissant.

« Je te déteste vraiment, Isabella. » Répondit-elle en partant vers la librairie.

Je rigolais en la voyant partir en colère.

« Vous savez que les livres parlent de vous ? » Finit par me dire Heidi.

« C'est ce qu'on m'a dit hier, mais je ne l'ai pas cru. » Répondis-je en la regardant.

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner. Je voyais bien qu'elle était encore sceptique. Je la comprenais, parfois entre voir et croire il y avait un monde complet.

« Heidi ? » L'interpellais-je. « J'ai fait promettre à Paul de ne pas venir aujourd'hui, cependant il sera là au Hunter ce soir. Si vous ne me croyez pas, vous aurez la preuve ce soir que Paul est vraiment important pour moi. Et mes amis pourront vous raconter comment Paul fait pour clamer au monde entier que je suis à lui. C'est un sujet de plaisanterie régulier. »

Elle ne répondit pas mais sa posture ne semblait plus aussi rigide qu'au début. J'espérais qu'elle me croit. Car si Jane était importante, parce qu'elle travaillait pour une maison d'édition, Heidi l'était tout autant. Demetri n'était pas le seul auteur qu'elle représentait et elle connaissait du monde dans le milieu. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me fasse une mauvaise réputation pour une simple histoire de jalousie.

Je finis par les rejoindre. Quand il fut l'heure d'ouvrir, la tension monta dans la librairie. Les deux agents de sécurité prirent place rapidement à leurs postes alors que j'ouvrais la librairie. Pendant un bref instant j'ai cru que j'allais me faire piétiner par les femmes qui tenaient absolument à entrer. Mais avec diplomatie je réussis à calmer le jeu et l'agent de police Duncan, présent, aida aussi.

Je n'avais jamais vu autant de monde dans cette librairie. Je reconnus quelques habitants de la ville de Forks, mais une grande majorité étaient des personnes qui venaient de petites villes et villages aux alentours. C'était une véritable opportunité pour eux d'avoir la séance de dédicace ici plutôt qu'à Seattle mais surtout un samedi matin. Certaines personnes avaient même pris leurs journées pour l'événement. Je trouvais vraiment ça incroyable.

Lors de la pause déjeuner, j'enregistrais déjà un montant de recette trois fois plus élevé que d'habitude et j'avais du remettre en rayon des livres que certaines personnes avaient achetés en plus, parce qu'elles les avaient trouvés intéressant quand ils avaient lu le résumé en attendant leur tour. Emily nous apporta à nouveau notre repas mais resta manger cette fois-ci avec nous. Elle posait pleins de questions à Demetri sur sa vie mais surtout sur la période fac. Je la soupçonnais d'avoir été missionnée par les filles.

Finalement on dut reprendre rapidement, car la foule commençait à s'impatienter. L'après-midi se déroula de la même manière que la matinée à l'exception de deux faits qui n'auraient pas dû me marquer, mais c'était trop gros pour que ça ne soit pas une coïncidence. En premier, la présence de Sam qui entra dans la librairie en uniforme. En soit, rien de choquant mais c'était le regard qu'il lança à Demetri qui me mit la puce à l'oreille. Il s'appliqua à m'embrasser le front et à m'appeler « chérie » comme il en avait l'habitude, cependant j'avais l'impression qu'il avait prit son temps et dit ça un peu plus fort que d'habitude.

Le second fait, se trouva être Jared qui entra dans la librairie une heure plus tard et appliqua la même technique que Sam, plus tôt dans la journée. Ce qui n'était pas normale. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant. Il chercha à savoir comment se passait la journée et je lui racontais tout, sans négliger un seul détail pour qu'il puisse faire son rapport correctement. Parce que j'étais sûre que Paul Lahote avait envoyé son cousin et son meilleur ami pour s'assurer que je ne me faisais pas draguer. Il n'avait pas à proprement parlé trahis sa promesse, mais il avait totalement joué sur les mots pour s'assurer de marquer son territoire.

Étais-je en colère ? Pas vraiment, en fait j'étais totalement amusée. Cependant je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Il voulait jouer, j'allais jouer avec lui mais il allait s'en mordre les doigts à coup sûr. Je réussis à me prendre une pause et à m'isoler dans la ruelle à l'arrière du magasin. J'attrapais mon téléphone avant de déclencher l'appel visio. Rapidement toutes les têtes des filles apparurent sur l'écran.

« Un problème Bella ? » Demanda Charlotte.

« Paul Lahote ! » Répondis-je.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? » Demanda Leah amusée.

« Il a envoyé Jared et Sam pour me surveiller, alors qu'il m'a promit de ne pas se mêler de ça ! À proprement parler, il n'a pas trahis sa promesse mais il a joué sur les mots et ça je ne suis pas d'accord. Il doit donc être puni. »

« Ohhhhhh méchante Bella est de retour. » Ricana Rosalie.

« Je peux compter sur vous ? »

« Tu as une idée en tête ? » Demanda Kim.

« Pas vraiment, mais il faut faire ça au Hunter. Puisque je ne lui ai pas interdit de venir et que Demetri sera là. »

« D'accord, on réfléchit et on t'envoie nos idées. » Dit Alice.

« Eh Bella ? Tu te souviens de la soirée déguisée qu'on a fait ? » Demanda Charlotte.

« Catwoman ! » Cria Leah. « Carrément ça ! On t'arrange ça, ma belle ! »

« D'accord ! À plus tard. » Dis-je en raccrochant.

J'avais parfaitement comprit ce qu'elles avaient en tête. Je repartis dans la librairie avec, j'en suis sûre, un sourire mi satisfait mi machiavélique. Paul Lahote allait souffrir ce soir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ? Que va faire notre petite Bella ? ;)


	11. Mais prenez vous une chambre !

« Paul ? C'est moi. »

« Bébé, un problème ? » 

« Non, c'est juste que.... Je vais devoir rester un peu plus longtemps avec Jane. » Avouais-je gênée. « Je ne pensais pas que la dédicace allait nous prendre autant de temps, mais surtout nous empêcher de travailler avec Jane. Alors, je me dis qu'on peut peut-être se rejoindre directement au Hunter tout à l'heure ?» 

« Oh ! Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas que je passe ? »

« Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Jane et moi avons commandé quelque chose à manger pour aller plus vite. Et si tout se passe bien, on pourra être à l'heure. »

« Bien. » Dit-il déçu. 

« Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Tu ne veux pas que je te dépose de quoi te changer ? » 

« Non, ça devrait aller. Jane voulait passer à la maison avant d'aller au bar, j'en profiterai aussi. Et au pire on pourra finir de travailler là bas. Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère ? » Finis-je avec une petite voix inquiète. 

J'entendis un grognement de l'autre côté du file. 

« Je vais me faire pardonner. »

« Comment ? » Me demanda-t-il quelques instants plus tard. 

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu veux faire mais que je te refuse ? »

« Triple ? » 

« C'est ça, je veux bien te laisser faire ça, ou alors je te laisserai faire tout ce que tu veux de moi. »

« Tout ? »

« Tout, mon Paul. » Ronronnais-je. 

« Tu vas me tuer. » Grogna-t-il. 

« D'accord, alors ? » 

« D'accord. » Souffla-t-il.

« Merci ! Je t'aime mon Paul. » 

« Moi aussi, bébé, à ce soir. » 

« A ce soir. » Dis-je en raccrochant. « Bien sûr que je vais te tuer, Paul Lahote. » Ajoutais-je, faisant rire les filles qui avaient assisté à la conversation. 

« Tu mérites un oscar pour ta performance, Isabella. » Dit Jane. 

« Un triple ? » Demanda Claire. 

« Il est persuadé de pouvoir me faire avoir trois orgasmes de suite. » Expliquais-je. « Ça va faire trois semaines qu'il m'embête avec ça. » 

« Tu es vraiment sûre que tu veux pas échanger ? » Dit-elle. 

« Claire. » Râla Kim. « Bon si on s'y mettait ? »

« J'en reviens pas que je vais faire ça. » Gloussais-je. 

Quelques années plus tôt, Leah, Charlotte et Rosalie m'avaient forcé à participer à une fête déguisée donnée pour Halloween par une sororité. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller et je n'avais surtout pas de costume mais Rosalie était arrivée avec la solution directement sortie de nos placards. Je m'étais donc retrouvée grimé en Catwoman. C'était encore, à ce jour, la chose la plus sexy que j'avais portée. C'était d'ailleurs aussi que ce soir là, j'avais rencontré Peter et l'avais présenté à Charlotte quelques mois plus tard. 

Je ne pouvais pas porter la même tenue qu'à l'époque mais elles avaient réussi à utiliser, notamment, le pantalon taille haute en smili-cuir qui appartenait à Rosalie. Je ne savais pas si je passais encore dedans mais je croisais les doigts pour que ça soit le cas. J'avais donc été envoyé dans ma salle de bain pour faire les essayages. Je redescendis rapidement les escaliers pour trouver mes complices en train de manger de la pizza dans ma cuisine. 

« Alors ? » Demandais-je. 

« Putain ! » Dirent Claire et Kim d'une même voix. 

« Putain bien ou putain pas bien ? »

« Carrément bien, Bella. » Dit Alice. « Le haut maintenant. J'avais exactement ce qu'il fallait pour toi à la boutique. » Ajouta-t-elle en me tendant le paquet. « Et sans soutien gorge, ma belle. » 

« Tu devrais changer de bas de sous-vêtement par contre, ça fait une trace. » M'indiqua Rosalie. 

J'acquiesçai avant de prendre le paquet et de terminer de me changer. Je changeai donc de bas comme Rosalie me l'avait demandé pour mettre quelque chose de coordonnée à la camisole à fine bretelle que m'avait donné Alice. Elle était en satin sauf le décolleté qui était entièrement en dentelle. Il était impossible de nier que je ne portais pas de soutien gorge. C'était clairement visible par la légère transparence de la dentelle mais surtout par le décolleté profond du dos, mais ce n'était pas vulgaire comme la camisole n'était pas proche du corps. Je redescendis une seconde fois dans la cuisine. Alice s'approcha de moi pour rentrer la camisole dans le pantalon. 

« Parfait ! » S'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant. 

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse. » Dit Claire. « Comment tu fais pour avoir un corps comme ça ? »

Je rougis et haussais les épaules sous la question. 

« Bon, maintenant tu manges et ensuite on passe à la partie maquillage et coiffure. » Déclara Emily. 

Elle n'était initialement pas prévue à cette soirée mais elle avait réussi à faire garder les garçons par Sue, pour pouvoir assister à la mise à mort de Paul Lahote par Bella Swan. J'attrapai une part de pizza puis la mangeai en écoutant les filles discuter entre elles. Je ne pensais pas qu'elles allaient transformer ma maison en quartier générale et m'aidaient à me préparer, mais elles avaient trouvé ça drôle que je décide de me rebeller un peu. Je n'allais rien faire d'extraordinaire juste donner à Paul de la matière à être jaloux et possessif. Mais surtout l'empêcher de m'approcher et de faire de moi ce qu'il voulait contrairement à ce que je lui avais dit plus tôt dans la soirée. 

La fin de la journée dédicaces s'était passée plus facilement que le début et nous avions, contrairement à ce que j'avais affirmé à Paul, terminé en temps et en heure. Cependant, il était impossible pour lui de le savoir puisque j'avais quitté la librairie par la porte arrière et que j'étais montée directement dans la voiture de Rosalie qui m'attendait au début de la ruelle. J'avais l'impression d'être une nouvelle fois une super espionne en mission. Les filles avaient même poussé le vice à venir m'aider à nettoyer la librairie pour qu'on puisse avoir plus de temps ensemble. 

« Cheveux attachés ou détachés ? » Demanda Charlotte. 

« Il les préfère détachés. » 

« Alors ils seront attachés. » Conclut Claire. 

Elle attrapa mes cheveux et s'appliqua à les remonter dans un chignon sur le sommet de mon crâne. Elle avait fait un espèce de chignon de danseuse mais avec un côté lâche d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient, ce qui rendait la coiffure moins sage et un peu plus sauvage. On m'envoya me brosser les dents avant de me faire mon maquillage. C'était Charlotte qui s'en occupait, elle ne se maquillait pas tous les jours mais elle avait un sacré talent pour ça. 

Je me regardais dans le reflet du miroir de ma chambre. Charlotte m'avait légèrement fumé les yeux mais avait surtout fait une bouche d'un rouge éclatant. C'était étrange de me voir ainsi, pour la première fois, je me trouvais sexy mais en même temps j'étais un peu gênée par cette image que je renvoyai. Ce n'était pas la même chose que le jour de la soirée déguisée car j'avais pu me cacher derrière un masque. Alors que là, il s'agissait réellement de moi, rien ne pouvait cacher mon identité. 

« Tu ne pense pas que c'est trop ? » Demandais-je à Leah. 

« Tu es parfaite, Bella. » Me dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de mes épaules. « Et non tu ne ressembles pas à une prostituée, ou alors à une prostituée de luxe ! » Ajouta-t-elle en me faisant rire. « Ne renonce pas maintenant alors que tu étais si bien partie. » 

« Tu penses qu'il le mérite ? » 

« Eh bien, l'employée te dirait non, mais la sœur te dit qu'il faut que tu lui montres que tu n'es pas une petite souris et que tu veux qu'il respecte tes demandes. » 

« Dans un sens, il les a respectées mais pas dans sa totalité. Du moins pas comme je l'aurais apprécié. » 

« Exactement, alors tu vas nous le chauffer et lui montrer qui est le patron à la maison. » Conclut-elle en me frappant la fesse avant de quitter la pièce. 

Je rigolais à sa bêtise. Elle avait raison, je ne pouvais pas me laisser faire à chaque fois et toujours accepter ses demandes et ses actions. J'attrapais mes escarpins noirs à motif croco et un perfecto en cuire que je passais avant de me regarder dans le miroir. À la dernière minute, je décidais d'ajouter un collier. La chaîne était dorée, fine et descendait assez bas pour que je puisse cacher le pendentif dans le creux de ma poitrine. C'était la dernière chose qui manquait à cette tenue. 

« C'est bon ! » Signalais-je en descendant les escaliers. 

Une nuée de femmes arriva rapidement dans l'entrée. Elles aussi avaient fait un effort en plus pour ce soir. J'avais apparemment donné le ton à la soirée : en faire baver à la gente masculine. Notre groupe se sépara et je montais avec Jane. Elle devait récupérer Demetri et Heidi pour notre sortie au bar. Comme nous allions dans le bar de Peter, ils avaient jugé que les gardes du corps n'étaient pas obligatoire pour la soirée. Il allait y avoir assez de géants pour l'aider en cas de problème. 

« Comment tu te sens ? » Me demanda Jane alors qu'elle se garait sur le parking de l'auberge réservée pour eux. 

« Nerveuse. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. » 

« Tout va bien se passer, ma jolie. » Ajouta-t-elle avant que les portes de la voiture ne s'ouvrent. 

« Bonsoir ! » Chantonna Demetri en s'installant à l'avant du véhicule. 

J'avais prit la place arrière dans la voiture pour pouvoir le laisser être à son aise à l'avant, plutôt qu'à moitié courbé à l'arrière. Je sentais le regard brûlant d'Heidi sur moi, il était sûr que ma tenue ne lui plaisait pas. 

« Whaou Bella ! Tu es éblouissante ce soir ! » 

« Merci. » Répondis-je en rougissant. 

« Une occasion spéciale ? » Me demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'intérêt. 

« Bella doit donner une petite leçon à son compagnon. » Déclara Jane en se mettant en route. 

« Compagnon ? » Me demanda Demetri. 

« Oui, Paul... Il avait interdiction de venir à la librairie aujourd'hui mais il n'a pas correctement respecté la consigne. » 

« Et qu'a-t-il fait ? » Dit Heidi intéressée. 

« Il a envoyé son cousin et son meilleur ami pour faire un rapport. Sam, je peux comprendre son passage à la librairie puisqu'il est policier et qu'il travaillait aujourd'hui. Mais Jared non, surtout qu'il n'a rien acheté. »

« Donc quand tu disais qu'il était possessif, tu ne mentais pas. » Reconnue Heidi. 

« Non ! » Dis-je avant de commencer à lui raconter ce que Paul avait pu faire. 

« Et tu sais ce qu'il va faire ce soir ? » M'interrogea à nouveau Heidi. 

« Aucune idée, mais ça risque encore de faire le tour de la ville. » Conclus-je avant de quitter la voiture. 

J'avais bien vu que Demetri avait été refroidi par la nouvelle. Il était impossible pour moi de nier qu'il attendait plus que ce que je pouvais lui offrir. Mais je préférais lui dire la vérité plutôt que de la lui faire découvrir sur le fait. Il était aussi impossible de nier que Demetri n'avait pas provoqué les retrouvailles de la journée. On traversa rapidement la route avant d'entrer dans le bar. Ils étaient tous arrivés, nous étions les derniers. Je repérais directement Paul. 

« Lequel est le tien ? » Me demanda Demetri à l'oreille en posant une main sur mon épaule. 

Le geste n'était pas passé inaperçu et encore il ne savait pas ce que je lui réservais sous ma veste. 

« Celui avec le t-shirt noir, qui rêve de te démonter le portrait. » Indiquai-je. 

« D'accord.... Je ne peux clairement pas lutter là. Je m'avoue définitivement vaincu. » Finit-il par dire. « J'espère au moins qu'ils ont de la bonne bière. » 

Je lâchai un rire avant de l'attirer vers la table que Jane avait déjà rejoint avec Heidi. Je fis exprès d'enrouler mon bras autour de celui de Demetri. 

« Demetri laisse moi te présenter : Jared le fiancé de Kim, et Sam le mari d'Emily que tu as déjà rencontrés. Ensuite Jacob qui est le mari de Leah. Puis Claire et Quil. Emmett, le petit ami de Rosalie. Alice, la petite amie de Jasper et enfin j'espère que tu te souviens de Peter et Charlotte. Sans oublier Paul bien sûr. » Dis-je en les présentant à Demetri.

« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. » Déclara-t-il avant de s'installer à table. 

Je m'installais rapidement à table en ignorant complètement Paul et j'entamais la conversation avec Charlotte et Rosalie. Je pouvais sentir son regard me brûler la peau mais surtout voir qu'il était tout sauf content de la présence de Demetri ou alors du fait que je l'avais présenté simplement comme étant Paul. 

« Il est à deux doigts d'envoyer voler la table pour t'attraper. » Me dit Rosalie qui avait Paul dans son champs de vision. 

« Je m'en doute. » Gloussais-je. 

« Tu devrais peut-être enlever ta veste maintenant. » Ricana Charlotte. 

J'étais clairement amusée par la situation. Je décidais donc retirer ma veste en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je pris mon temps pour faire descendre la fermeture éclair, retirer une manche puis l'autre. Et enfin je lui offris la vision de mon dos quasiment nu quand je posais la veste sur le dossier de la chaise. Quand je me retournais pour le regarder, je compris que j'avais gagner la première partie. Il me voulait totalement et tout de suite. Je lui lançais un clin d’œil avant de me mordre la lèvre. 

« Tu devrais aller l'achever maintenant. » Gloussa Rosalie. 

Je lâchais un rire léger avant de me lever pour le rejoindre. Il écarta directement sa chaise de la table quand j'arrivais près de lui, et il m'attira à lui pour que je m'installe à califourchon sur ses genoux. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules alors que lui posait les siennes sur mes fesses. Son regard se porta directement dans mon décolleté où il avait une vue directe sur mes seins nus. 

« Tu ne porte pas de soutien-gorge. » Grogna-t-il à voix basse. 

« En effet. » Répondis-je en collant ma poitrine contre son torse. « Est-ce que tu aimes ? » Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille. 

Il poussa un nouveau grognement avant de me coller un peu plus contre son bassin, je pouvais clairement sentir son érection qui commençait à grossir. 

« Parfait. » Ronronnai-je. « Et tu sais quoi ? »

« Non. » 

« Tu te souviens la fois où j'ai raté mon épilation mais que tu as adoré ? »

Il poussa un nouveau grognement. 

« Eh bien j'ai fait la même chose ce soir. » Susurrai-je. « Et puis je me suis dit que tu adorerais me voir dans ce pantalon. Est-ce que tu aimes, mon chéri ? »

Ses mains remontèrent un peu plus haut pour toucher ma peau nue. 

« J'ai ensuite fait le choix de porter ce rouge à lèvre carmin parce que tu avais adoré la dernière fois me voir à genoux devant toi avec ma bouche rouge te dévorant avec passion. Je me suis même dit qu'on pouvait refaire ça ce soir. »

Je l'entendis pousser un soupir alors que mes dents mordillaient son oreille. 

« Mais tu sais quoi, mon amour ? » Demandai-je en déposant un baiser contre son cou. « Tout ça tu n'y auras pas le droit ce soir. » Ajoutais-je en m'écartant de lui. 

Il m'empêcha de me lever alors que j'allais le faire et me recolla à lui. 

« Et pourquoi ? » Gronda-t-il en colère. 

« Mais parce que tu as joué avec les mots aujourd'hui, mon Paul. Tu as envoyé Jared et Sam pour t'assurer que Demetri ne tentait rien avec moi. Pensais-tu que je n'allais pas le découvrir ? » 

« Comment ? » 

« Ils sont tout sauf discrets, surtout Jared ! La prochaine fois, choisis mieux tes espions. Tu es donc punis.»

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » S'exclama-t-il. 

« Je peux et je vais le faire, Paul ! Je t'avais prévenu ! » 

« Au téléphone tu m'as promis. »

« Je n'ai pas utilisé le mot « promettre » mais « vouloir ». Tu veux jouer avec les mots, je peux faire pareil et j'ai plusieurs témoins pour attester de ça. »

« Bébé, s'il te plaît. »

« Non ! » 

« C'est injuste ! Ce mec écrit des pornos sur ma femme et je dois rien faire ? » Râla-t-il. 

« Je vais ajouter ça à ta punition : Je vais te lire un roman pornographique et un roman érotique, juste pour te montrer la différence. D'ailleurs, on devrait peut-être utiliser l'un des livres de Demetri, juste pour que tu t’imprègnes bien de la chose. » 

« Non. » Grogna-t-il en plongeant dans le creux de mon cou. 

Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et fermais les yeux sous la sensation de sa bouche. 

« Tu ne pourras pas empêcher les autres de penser à moi ou lui d'écrire sur moi. » Chuchotais-je contre son oreille. « J'aime te savoir possessif avec moi, mon amour. Parce que je sais que ça veut dire que tu m'aimes et que tant que tu le seras alors j'aurai la certitude que tu m'aimes. Cependant, tu ne peux pas et ne dois pas faire ça sur mon lieu de travail. » Expliquais-je à voix basse. 

« Et si je te promets de ne plus le faire ? » Me demanda-t-il en se décollant de mon cou. 

« Tu resteras quand même punis. Seuls les gentils garçons ont le droit de s'amuser. »

« Bébé... » Supplia-t-il. 

« Dernière chose, Demetri m'a dit qu'il n'était clairement pas de taille à lutter contre toi. Alors dis toi que tu as au moins gagner ça, ce soir. » 

Il sourit satisfait avant de m'attirer à lui pour m'embrasser. Je voulais bien le priver de sexe mais je ne voulais pas me priver de ses baisers. Il me fit clairement comprendre qu'il avait envie de moi et qu'il était en colère contre ma décision. Pour un peu, il aurait pu me faire changer d'avis. 

« Mais prenez vous une chambre ! » S'exclama Peter. 

Je me décollai de la bouche de Paul avant de passer mon pouce contre ses lèvres pour retirer une trace éventuelle de rouge à lèvres. 

« Excellente idée, Peter ! Tu as de quoi héberger Paul pour cette nuit ? » Demandai-je en le regardant. 

Paul grogna une nouvelle fois, alors que les autres rigolaient sous ma remarque. Je m'installai correctement pour être en face des autres. 

« Non mais ne rigolez pas vous deux ! » Dis-je en pointant Sam et Jared. « C'est à cause de vous ! » 

« Elle a raison, d'ailleurs Paul n'est pas le seul qui va avoir besoin d'une chambre cette nuit. » Déclara Kim. 

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Jared. « Mais j'ai rien fait ! » 

« Tu es sûr ? As-tu raconté en détail, à Paul, ce que tu as fait dans ma librairie cette après-midi ? » Demandai-je sournoisement. 

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » Grogna Paul. 

« Rien. » 

« Jared ? » Grogna-t-il à nouveau. 

« Paul ? » Répondit Jared moqueur. 

« Il a embrassé Bella sur le front et l'a appelé chérie. » Dénonça Kim. 

Jared râla contre Kim alors que Paul lui envoya un coup de poing dans le bras. 

« Recours à la violence, tu t'enfonces Lahote. » Prévins-je en attrapant sa main pour la ramener contre moi. 

Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et posa sa bouche contre ma nuque. 

« Tu es à moi. » Déclara-t-il avant de me mordiller la peau. 

J'étais sûre d'avoir une trace d'ici demain. Il posa un autre baiser sur la marque avant de m'attirer contre son torse plus étroitement. Je fermais les yeux alors qu'il posait des baisers contre mon oreille. Il me fallait vraiment une volonté de fer pour résister et ne pas l'attirer à l'extérieur pour rentrer. Je savais pertinemment qu'il le faisait exprès mais je pouvais me montrer aussi têtue que lui, si je le voulais. 

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! » S'exclama Heidi, surprise. 

J'ouvris les yeux paresseusement pour voir Demetri en train d'écrire à toute vitesse sur une serviette en papier. 

« Ça, cette alchimie, il faut que je l'utilise. » Dit-il en donnant un coup de tête dans notre direction. 

« Ah non ! » Protestai-je. « Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans un autre roman porno ! » M'écriais-je. 

« Érotique, bébé, érotique. » Me corrigea Paul en souriant contre ma peau. 

« Paul ! Flûte ! » 

J'écartai ses bras pour ensuite me lever et partir au bar. Il était temps pour moi de me commander à boire. Je me pris une boisson avant de revenir m'installer à table. Bien sûr la chaise que j'avais occupée au début n'était plus là. Au vu du grand sourire que Paul affichait c'était entièrement de sa faute. Je fis donc le tour de la table pour m'installer sur lui et bouder un peu. 

« As-tu changé d'avis ? » 

« Non. Demande encore une fois et j'ajoute des jours en plus. » 

« Parce que ça va durer combien de temps ? » 

« Une semaine pour le moment. »

« Non. » 

« Oui. » 

« Négocions. »

« Que proposes-tu ? » Demandais-je en m'installant au travers de ses genoux pour pouvoir le regarder. 

« Petit-déjeuner au lit demain matin et massage des pieds chaque soir après ton travail. »

« En échange de quoi ? Et combien de temps ?» 

« On annule la punition entièrement. Et jusqu'à nos vieux jours. »

« Tu sais que je prévoyais de te laisser sur ta faim au début. Et finalement, j'ai préféré t'annoncer mes intentions à la place. » 

« J'ajoute donc une tarte aux pommes au minimum par mois obligatoire et je te laisse le choix pour notre prochaine sortie. »

« En plus j'ai enfilé une jolie petite chose sous ce pantalon que tu n'as pas encore vue. »

« Je te fais ton déjeuner pendant un mois. » 

« Laisses moi réfléchir. » Dis-je en faisant mine de réfléchir. « Petit-déjeuner au lit uniquement les jours importants comme les anniversaires etc... Massage peut importe le jour, tarte au noix de pécan en plus de la tarte aux pommes pour l'automne et l'hiver. Je m'en moque du choix de sortie, par contre déjeuner pendant deux mois. En échange je réduis à cinq jours. » 

« Deux jours et je nettoie ta voiture. »

« Trois jours. » 

« Deal. » Dit-il en m'embrassant. 

Je m'écartai de lui avant d'attraper mon sac qui était arrivé sur le dossier de sa chaise. J'en sortie mon téléphone. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » 

« Je note notre accord en mémoire. » Expliquais-je. 

Il ricana avant de m'embrasser la joue. Mon verre choisit ce moment pour arriver, ce qui tombait bien puisque je venais de mener des négociations très difficiles. J'étais assurément gagnante surtout sur la tarte aux pommes et à la noix de pécan. Je ne l'avouerais pas mais elles étaient bien meilleures que celles de Sue ou d'Emily alors que je les trouvais déjà excellentes. 

Sam avait lui aussi été puni pour avoir participé au plan de Paul. Cependant encore une fois notre soirée s'était passée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Et depuis que Mallory mère et fille avaient été vaincues c'était devenu agréable de pouvoir sortir sans avoir peur d'une nouvelle rumeur sur nous. Ou même de sentir leurs yeux de fouines sur nous. 

Paul avait tout de suite commencé à appliquer les termes de son contrat, en rentrant à la maison, avec un super massage. Il était bien trop heureux de ne plus jamais revoir Demetri, même si il n'avouerait jamais qu'il s'était plutôt bien entendu avec lui durant la soirée. Sa mauvaise foi m'avait fait rire et j'avais passé la route du retour à me moquer de lui. Il avait découvert que je n'avais pas menti sur ce qui se passait sous le pantalon que Rosalie m'avait prêté et s'en était mordu les doigts d'avoir agit comme un enfant. 

J'avais dormi jusqu'à tard dans la matinée le dimanche, finalement j'étais réellement épuisée de mes dernières quarante-huit heures de folies. Et à défaut de me faire l'amour il m'avait cajolée tout le reste du week-end. Nous n'étions pas sortie de chez lui de toute la journée et avions simplement profité de la présence de l'autre. Je me fis la réflexion que ce genre de choses devaient arriver plus souvent. Et que je devais, dès que l'occasion se présenterait, avoir une personne pour gérer la librairie au moins un week-end par mois pour pouvoir profiter de lui entièrement. 

Notre routine reprit doucement dès le lundi suivant. J'essayais de passer du temps chez moi mais je n'en avais plus vraiment l'envie et Paul s'était mis en tête de me faire déménager chez lui le plus rapidement possible. Je ne vais pas dire que j'étais à cent pour cent contre l'idée, mais je n'étais pas non plus emballée. Pas que c'était trop tôt entre nous mais c'était plus pour le fait que si jamais on se disputait j'avais au moins un endroit à moi où pouvoir me réfugier. 

Pas que je voulais me disputer avec lui ou même le quitter. Mais de temps en temps mon petit côté pessimiste revenait. Je vivais tellement sur un nuage que j'avais peur que tout s'effondre d'un coup et que je me retrouve submergée par la chose. En soit, il avait raison. À quoi ça me servait de garder la maison alors que mon père aurait pu la louer à quelqu'un d'autre qui l'occuperait vraiment. Et j'avais de plus en plus d'affaires qui traînaient chez lui. Pas que je ne les reprenais pas avec moi, c'était plutôt lui qui me les kidnappait pour me forcer à rester avec lui. 

J'étais dans la cuisine en train de cuisiner, pour une fois, enfin j'étais plutôt en train de réfléchir à la question quand mon téléphone sonna. Paul était avec moi en train de travailler sur son ordinateur pendant que je préparais le repas du soir. Mes mains étaient sales, il décrocha donc pour moi avant de mettre sur haut parleur. 

« Allô ? »

« Bella ? C'est moi. » Soupira une voix masculine que je connaissais que trop bien. 

Pendant un bref instant je paniquais et j'envisageais d'enlever le haut parleur de cette conversation ou même de raccrocher, mais en regardant Paul je compris que je ne pouvais plus lui garder secret une partie de ma vie. 

« Phil. » Répondis-je froidement.

« Est-ce que je te dérange ? » 

« Je... Je suis en train de préparer le dîner. »

« D'accord. » Soupira-t-il à nouveau.

Il y eut un blanc avant qu'il ne fasse un bruit de gorge. Je ne quittais pas Paul des yeux qui se demandait clairement ce qui se passait. 

« J'ai besoin de toi, Bella. » Annonça-t-il. 

« Que veux-tu ? » 

« Riley. » Avoua-t-il. « J'ai des essaies à Portland et à Seattle au mois d'octobre. Je ne veux pas le laisser ici, mais je ne peux pas l'avoir avec moi. » 

« Et ? » 

« J'avais espéré que tu puisses le garder pendant ce temps là. Je ne veux pas qu'une inconnue s'occupe de lui. » 

« Phil. » Soupirais-je. 

« Je te promets que ça ne sera pas comme la dernière fois, Bella. »

« Tu m'avais dit qu'il ne devait rien nous arriver la dernière fois. Résultat je me suis faite arrêter pour kidnapping, Phil ! Il s'en est fallut d'un doigt pour que je n'aille pas en prison et que mon casier judiciaire reste vierge ! » Explosais-je.

« Je sais, ma grande. Mais je t'assure que cette fois-ci tout ira bien. J'en ai déjà parlé à mon avocat et il prévoit de faire un contrat légal pour que tu sois protégée. Tu pourras même demander à Jasper de vérifier ça pour toi. »

Je soupirai à nouveau et j'essuyai mes mains sur le torchon de cuisine. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Une part de moi avait envie de dire oui directement, mais une autre voulait refuser. Je ne voulais pas revivre à nouveau la même situation que la dernière fois ou même pire. J'avais eut de la chance mais surtout que Jasper soit là pour me sortir de là. 

« Écoute, Phil, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Tu sais que j'aime Riley mais je ne suis plus seule maintenant et ce n'est pas une décision que je peux prendre sans prendre en compte son avis . Même si tu me dis qu'il ne m'arrivera rien cette fois-ci, toi et moi, savons très bien qu'on ne peut pas prévoir son comportement. Et je ne veux pas l'impacter, si ce n'était que moi je m'en moquerais mais pas lui. »

« Tu dois énormément l'aimer. » Déclara-t-il. 

Je souris à Paul avec tendresse. Phil avait raison, je l'aimais énormément. 

« Il est parfait pour moi. » Avouais-je en rougissant sans quitter les yeux de Paul. 

Il me sourit avant de faire le tour de l'îlot pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser le front. 

« Bien, je comprends. Serait-il possible pour toi de me donner une réponse avant la fin de la semaine ? »

« D'accord, je veux bien. » 

« Et sache que même si tu refuses, je ne t'en voudrais pas, Bella. D'accord ? »

« Je sais, Phil. » 

« Bien, je vais te laisser, ma grande. Passe une bonne soirée. » 

« Merci toi aussi. » Dis-je avant qu'il ne raccroche. 

Je poussais un énième soupir avant de me coller un peu plus contre Paul qui resserra son étreinte sur moi. J'avais envie de profiter de cette sensation d'être sur un nuage avant que tout n'éclate en mille morceau. 

« Ça va ? » Me demanda-t-il contre mon crâne. 

J'acquiesçai avant de lui embrasser le torse et de sortir de son étreinte. 

« Attends, un instant, j'arrive. » Dis-je en sortant de la cuisine. 

J'ouvris mon sac qui contenait mon ordinateur avant de le sortir et de l'installer sur l'îlot à côté de la place qu'occupait Paul précédemment. Je tapotais le siège pour lui dire de venir s'installer à côté de moi. Une fois à sa place, il en profita pour m'embrasser la tempe le temps d'allumer et de déverrouiller l'ordinateur. Je n'avais clairement pas envie de parler de ça maintenant, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ne pas lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. J'ouvris le dossier qui m'intéressait avant de faire apparaître, sur l'écran, la photo que je voulais. 

« Riley. » Présentai-je. 

J'essayais de regarder le moins possible ces photos, car elle me rappelait les choix que j'avais dû faire à une époque. 

« Ton.. »

« Mon frère. » Le coupai-je avant qu'il ne s'imagine des choses. « Riley est mon petit frère. »

J'ouvris une autre photo. 

« Phil son père. » 

« Attends tu connais Phil Dwyer ? Et c'était lui que tu viens d'avoir au téléphone ? » 

« Oui, on peut dire d'une certaine manière que Phil a été mon beau-père. »

J'ouvris une autre photo de Phil, Riley et moi. 

« La ressemblance est hallucinante. » Murmura-t-il. 

« Je sais, on peut penser que c'est notre fils. Surtout que ça pourrait être possible. Riley a neuf ans maintenant. »

J'ouvris une dernière photo à contre cœur. 

« Ta mère. »

« Ma mère. » Confirmai-je. 

« Tu es quasiment son portrait craché. » Remarqua-t-il. 

« Oui, si j'avais les yeux bleus et que j'étais blonde. » 

« C'est pour ça tu ne t'aimes pas, t'apprécies pas ? » 

« En partie, mais surtout parce qu'elle m'a toujours dit que j'étais la plus laide des enfants avec mes yeux boueux et mes cheveux filasses. Enfin ce n'est qu'une petite partie des choses que j'ai entendu durant mon enfance. Elle a toujours été assez imaginative me concernant. »

Il hocha la tête avant de m'embrasser la tempe à nouveau. 

« Pourquoi Phil veut que tu gardes Riley ? » Me demanda-t-il finalement. 

« Je.. Riley est né l'année de mes dix-sept ans. Ma mère ne s'en est jamais occupée, j'ai toujours tout fait à sa place. Normalement, l'année suivante comme j'avais dix-huit ans j'aurai dû revenir ici pour terminer mon lycée, mais je n'ai pas réussi à laisser Riley derrière moi, alors je suis restée un an de plus. Phil n'était pas souvent à la maison donc il ne voyait pas comment ma mère était réellement. J'ai même envisagé, pendant un moment, de rester à Phoenix et de ne pas faire la fac de Seattle pour pouvoir continuer à m'occuper de Riley. Et puis un jour j'ai retrouvé toute mes affaires sur le pas de la porte et les serrures changées. Je ne pouvais plus entrer dans la maison. On venait de me mettre purement et simplement à la porte. »

« Pourquoi ? » 

« Un test de grossesse. »

« Tu étais enceinte ? » S'exclama-t-il surprit.


	12. Faites des gosses !

Précédemment :

J'ouvris une autre photo de Phil, Riley et moi.

« La ressemblance est hallucinante. » Murmura-t-il.

« Je sais, on peut penser que c'est notre fils. Surtout que ça pourrait être possible. Riley a neuf ans maintenant. »

J'ouvris une dernière photo à contre cœur.

« Ta mère. »

« Ma mère. » Confirmai-je.

« Tu es quasiment son portrait craché. » Remarqua-t-il.

« Oui, si j'avais les yeux bleus et que j'étais blonde. »

« C'est pour ça tu ne t'aimes pas, t'apprécies pas ? »

« En partie, mais surtout parce qu'elle m'a toujours dit que j'étais la plus laide des enfants avec mes yeux boueux et mes cheveux filasses. Enfin ce n'est qu'une petite partie des choses que j'ai entendu durant mon enfance. Elle a toujours été assez imaginative me concernant. »

Il hocha la tête avant de m'embrasser la tempe à nouveau.

« Pourquoi Phil veut que tu gardes Riley ? » Me demanda-t-il finalement.

« Je.. Riley est né l'année de mes dix-sept ans. Ma mère ne s'en est jamais occupée, j'ai toujours tout fait à sa place. Normalement, l'année suivante comme j'avais dix-huit ans j'aurai dû revenir ici pour terminer mon lycée, mais je n'ai pas réussi à laisser Riley derrière moi, alors je suis restée un an de plus. Phil n'était pas souvent à la maison donc il ne voyait pas comment ma mère était réellement. J'ai même envisagé, pendant un moment, de rester à Phoenix et de ne pas faire la fac de Seattle pour pouvoir continuer à m'occuper de Riley. Et puis un jour j'ai retrouvé toute mes affaires sur le pas de la porte et les serrures changées. Je ne pouvais plus entrer dans la maison. On venait de me mettre purement et simplement à la porte. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Un test de grossesse. »

« Tu étais enceinte ? » S'exclama-t-il surprit.

Chapitre 12 : Faites des gosses !

« Non, mais ma copine Maria oui. Elle avait fait le test quelque jours plus tôt chez moi, parce qu'elle avait trop peur de le faire chez elle. Elle n'était pas servie, non plus, niveau parent. » Dis-je avec un ricanement désabusé. « Ma mère pensait que c'était le mien. Elle pensait même que j'avais eu une relation avec Phil, que c'était pour ça que je m'occupais de Riley à sa place pour prendre son rôle. Enfin bref, elle m'a insulté de tous les noms et m'a empêchée de m'approcher de Riley en posant même un ordre restrictif contre moi. Phil était trop loin pour m'aider et il devait gérer son fils en priorité. Alors, j'ai appelé la seule personne capable de m'aider : Sue. »

Son bras passa autour de mes épaules pour m'attirer à lui, avant de m'embrasser sur le crâne.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

« Je me suis retrouvée dans un hôtel que Sue avait réservé pour moi en attendant son arrivé. Sam était avec elle en cas de problèmes avec la police. Ils ont tout géré pour moi, j'étais clairement inefficace à ce moment là et en moins de quarante-huit heures j'étais de retour chez mon père. J'ai réussi à faire mon inscription à la fac et j'ai commencé une nouvelle vie ici en ne sachant pas si j'allais pouvoir revoir un jour mon petit frère. »

Quitter Riley avait été la chose la plus difficile pour moi, je n'avais pas été sa grande sœur, mais sa maman. J'avais sur ce coup vraiment prit la place de la mère dans sa vie puisque ma mère avait refusé de le faire. Sauf quand elle était au contact de personnes, alors là, elle devenait la mère parfaite.

« Tu as voulu protéger ton frère. » Comprit-il.

« Oui, comme ma grand-mère a essayé de le faire avec moi. Quand tu m'as vu danser sous la pluie je ne fêtais pas mon retour ici, mais la séparation de Phil avec ma mère. » Repris-je. « Il venait enfin de découvrir la vérité sur elle. J'ai essayé de le prévenir plusieurs fois, mais il pensait à tord que je faisais une sorte de crise d'adolescence et que j'exagérais quand je disais qu'elle était abusive. »

« Est-ce qu'elle te frappait ? » Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Non, c'était plus psychologique avec elle. »

« Ton père le savait, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour moi. Je devais normalement vivre avec lui quand ma grand-mère est morte, elle était d'accord avec ça, mais elle a refusé à la dernière minute. Surtout quand elle a découvert qu'elle ne percevrait plus la pension alimentaire que mon père lui versait et qu'elle avait été déshéritée par ma grand-mère, ce que j'ai appris plus tard d'ailleurs. Alors, elle a utilisé ce qu'elle savait mieux faire : le chantage et la manipulation. Elle a réussi à monter un dossier prouvant que mon père abusait sexuellement de moi. Ce qui était faux, bien sûr, mais c'était tellement bien fait que mon père et Sue auraient pu tout perdre, notamment la garde de Seth et Leah. »

« Donc tu as dû rester avec elle, pour les protéger. »

« Oui, je ne pouvais rentrer ici que pendant les vacances. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien, car au moins elle ne m'avait pas dans ses pattes. »

« Bébé. » Souffla-t-il avant d'essuyer mes joues mouillées.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je pleurais. Je détestais parler de cette partie de ma vie. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps je l'occultais totalement de mon esprit et prétendais que ça n'existait pas, mais parfois je devais le faire. À mon retour à Forks, mon père m'avait fait suivre par un psychologue pour essayer de réparer les dégâts que ma mère avait pu faire sur moi. Ça avait été plutôt efficace, mais parfois mes peurs et mes insécurités revenaient.

« Que vas-tu faire pour Riley ? » Finit-il par me demander.

« Je ne sais pas. » Soupirai-je. « Tant que je suis loin de Phil et lui, je sais qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver. Mais en même temps, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Riley. »

« Pourquoi continuer à te pourrir la vie ? »

« Le fameux héritage. » Répondis-je. « Il y a six mois, j'ai découvert que j'étais l'héritière de ma grand-mère. Il y avait une clause dans le testament qui disait que si je n'avais pas pris possession de mon héritage à mes vingt-cinq ans révolus alors elle pouvait hériter de tout. Elle avait bien essayé de le récupérer avant en me faisant passer pour inapte, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. J'ai découvert ça par hasard en rendant visite à Phil et Riley en Floride, il avait reçu du courrier pour moi de l'avocat et notaire de ma grand-mère, m'informant que le délai allait bientôt passer. »

« Et le kidnapping ? »

« Même raison, mais je n'étais pas encore au courant. C'était il y a deux ans, quand Riley et Phil ont déménagé de Phoenix pour la Floride. Phil avait enfin réussi à récupérer la garde complète de Riley et le droit de quitter l'État avec lui. Il en a profité, je les ai aidé pour le déménagement. Phil était parti une journée plus tôt pour s'assurer que la maison était prête et nous devions le rejoindre le lendemain en avion. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle a réussi à le savoir. Elle m'a fait arrêter à l'aéroport en disant que je venais de kidnapper son fils. Elle espérait pouvoir récupérer la garde de Riley et donc une pension alimentaire, mais surtout récupérer l'héritage puisque j'aurai été déclarée comme inapte. Mais heureusement, Jasper a réussi à arranger les choses. »

« Il est si conséquent que ça, cet héritage ? » Me demanda-t-il étonné.

« Oui. » Acquiesçai-je. « C'est ce qui m'a permis d'acheter la libraire et la voiture sans faire de crédit, et je pense que je peux acheter deux maisons comme la tienne sans réelle difficultés. » Avouai-je gênée.

« Donc, je pourrais être un mari entretenu. » Me dit-il taquin. « Intéressant. »

Sa réponse me fit glousser et allégea un peu l'atmosphère. Mon grand-père, avant sa mort, avait investi dans plusieurs entreprises et ça leur avaient apporté énormément de revenus, en plus du fait que mon grand-père venait d'une famille aisée. Ma grand-mère s'était bien gardée de le dire à ma mère puisqu'elle connaissait déjà le caractère de sa fille, mais surtout son rapport à l'argent. Mais quand ils s'étaient mariés ils avaient signé un contrat de mariage qui leur interdisaient de déshériter leur descendance. Ils avaient réussi à contourner cette clause dans leur testament en me désignant comme héritière principale.

Quand j'avais découvert ça, j'avais compris pourquoi ma grand-mère m'avait toujours encouragé à suivre mes rêves. Notamment celui d'ouvrir une librairie, parce qu'elle allait m'en donner la possibilité financière de le faire. J'avais donc fait un voyage en express avec Jasper pour prendre connaissance de ça. C'était aussi à cette occasion qu'il était devenu officiellement mon avocat. Dans la foulé j'avais quitté mon travail, j'avais réussi à convaincre Aro de me vendre la librairie comme il devenait trop âgé pour s'en occuper et j'avais pris des vacances, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis très longtemps.

J'aurai pu acheter directement la maison au bord de la mer, comme je le voulais depuis toujours, mais cette partie était plus compliquée. Acheter une maison à la Push était un casse-tête sans nom. D'une part, car c'était un espace protégé et donc régit par de nombreuses lois pour empêcher de construire de nouvelles choses. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'il y avait peu de disponibilités et donc d'offres, j'aurai donc dû m'installer plus loin sur la côte. Sauf que c'était la Push ou rien du tout.

« Tu t'ennuierais trop à ne pas travailler. » Déclarai-je en l'embrassant.

« Est ce que tu veux voir ton frère ? » Me demanda-t-il en se détachant de moi.

« J'adorerais ça, mais je ne veux pas que tu ais des ennuies par ma faute. Renée est capable de tout. » Répondis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas ma question. Veux tu garder ton frère oui ou non ? »

Je pris le temps de poser le pour et le contre. Il était bien sûr évident que je voulais avoir Riley avec moi, mais la présence de Paul me faisait freiner mon envie.

« Si tu n'étais pas là, alors oui. »

Il hocha la tête avant d'attraper mon téléphone.

« Alors, tu appelles Phil et tu lui dis que c'est bon pour nous. » Ajouta-t-il, me tendant mon téléphone.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Bella. Quand tu aimes une personne tu l'acceptes en entier. » Déclara-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. « Même si elle a une mère complètement folle. » Ajouta-t-il. « Et avant que tu n'ajoutes une bêtise, je te rappel que ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire fuir. Pas après avoir attendu autant de temps pour faire partie de ta vie. »

« Tu as conscience que notre vie ne va pas être pareil avec lui ? Impossible de se balader nu dans la maison, de faire l'amour hors d'une chambre, de sortir sur un coup de tête, etc ? »

« Bien sûr, ça nous fera un bon entraînement. » Dit-il joyeusement en pointant mon ventre.

« Je ne suis pas enceinte, Paul. »

« Je sais, il faut que je m'améliore là dessus. » Répondit-il avec un faux air déçu me faisant rire.

« Tu es bête. » Soufflai-je amusée avant de l'embrasser.

Comme je l'avais dit à Phil, Paul était parfait pour moi. Je croisais juste les doigts pour que cette nouvelle aventure se passe le mieux possible, mais je savais au fond de moi que sa présence ainsi que celle de mes proches m'aideraient à tenir en cas de problèmes. J'attrapai donc mon téléphone avant de rappeler le numéro que Phil avait utilisé pour me contacter et de mettre sur haut-parleur. Il était hors de question pour moi que Paul ne soit pas intégré à la question.

« Bella ? » S'exclama Phil surprit.

« Oui... Je... C'est bon pour nous. » Déclarai-je en regardant Paul.

« Vraiment ? Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir réfléchir plus ? »

« Oui, Bella est sûre. Elle veut voir Riley, alors elle verra Riley. » Déclara fermement Paul.

« Ça c'est de la détermination. » Gloussa Phil.

« N'est ce pas ? Et il est toujours comme ça. » Répondis-je en riant. « On peut peut-être se faire un appel visio, Phil ? Comme ça je pourrais te présenter mon Monsieur Déterminé. »

« Aucun soucis, ma grande. On se dit dix minutes ? Le temps pour moi de m'installer dans mon bureau ? »

« D'accord, à tout de suite ! » Accordai-je en raccrochant.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu connais Phil Dwyer. »

« Tu sais que c'est une personne normale ? » Gloussai-je, en connectant mon ordinateur à Skype.

« Ce mec était un dieu du base-ball, bébé ! Demandes à ton père.»

J'éclatai de rire avant de m'éloigner de lui. Il fallait vraiment que je termine le repas avant que Phil ne nous appelle.

« Viens m'aider au lieu de commencer à réfléchir à faire un autel à la gloire de Phil. »

« Tu es la seule à avoir le droit à un autel dans cette maison. » Dit-il en me rejoignant. « Phil aura un temple dans le jardin. »

« Rien que ça. » Me moquais-je de lui. « Je suis déçue, je pensais être la seule à mériter ça. »

Ses bras entourèrent ma taille alors que son visage se posa sur mon épaule.

« Viens vivre ici, épouses moi et laisses moi te faire au moins trois enfants et alors je te construirais un paradis. »

Je posai le couteau que j'avais à la main avant de me retourner pour lui faire face. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou pour l'attirer dans un baiser. Il venait de dire pile ce dont j'avais besoin. Enfin, ce n'était pas ses mots mais plutôt le ton qu'il avait employé. Il avait une nouvelle fois fait preuve de détermination et d'honnêteté. Je connaissais bien sûr ses projets pour nous, mais j'en pris réellement conscience maintenant. C'était surtout la première fois qu'il formulait vraiment sa demande en mariage.

« Trois enfants ? » Demandai-je.

« Deux garçons et une fille. » Affirma-t-il, me faisant rire.

« Et si c'est trois garçons ou trois filles ? »

« Si c'est trois garçons, alors on essaiera jusque tant qu'une fille arrive. Si c'est trois filles, je vais devoir acheter une carabine pour éloigner tous les garçons d'elles, car elles seront assurément aussi magnifique que leur maman. »

Mon rire redoubla face à cette déclaration, il était à moitié sérieux dans ses propos, mais c'était surtout la lueur d'amusement qui brillait dans ses yeux noirs qui me faisait le plus plaisir. Il essayait encore une fois de me détourner l'esprit de la peine que j'avais ressentie plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Tu sais, j'adore Tom et Lee, mais si on se retrouve avec deux petits monstres comme ça je ne vais pas retenter l'expérience. Je ne sais pas comment font Emily et Sam, mais ils méritent clairement une médaille du courage ! »

« C'est à cause de Jacob et Seth, ça. »

« Parce que tu n'as pas ta part de responsabilités ? »

« Absolument pas. »

« Donc, ce n'est pas toi qui leur a montré comment créer un piège pour empêcher Emily d'entrer dans leur chambre ? »

« Absolument pas. » Répondit-il en m'embrassant le nez. « Je n'étais pas seul, Jared était là aussi. »

« Des monstres, nous allons avoir des monstres. » Marmonnai-je contre son torse, alors qu'il rigolait fier de lui.

On passa les quelques minutes supplémentaires avant l'appel de Phil comme ça. La préparation du repas avait été, encore une fois, complètement oubliée. C'était la sonnerie qui annonçait l'appel entrant sur Skype qui me fit me détacher de Paul. Je fis donc le tour du comptoir pour me mettre devant l'ordinateur et j'acceptai l'appel entrant. La tête de Phil, mais aussi de Riley apparurent directement sur l'écran.

« Bella ! » S'écria Riley excité.

J'essayai d'avoir le plus d'appels possible avec lui, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de passer du temps avec lui. J'avais manqué les étapes importantes de sa vie de petit garçon en direct, même si Phil avait quasiment tout documenté pour moi, il me manquait le sentiment d'avoir été là avec eux.

« Coucou, champion ! »

« Papa a dit que je vais venir chez toi ! Ça va être trop bien ! »

« Je vois que tu es excité à l'idée de venir ici. »

« Ouais ! On va pouvoir faire pleins de biscuits et papa a dit que tu habitais pas loin de la mer, alors on pourra y aller aussi et j'ai pleins de nouveaux Lego on pourra en faire aussi. Et du bricolage aussi, je veux refaire une maison pour les insectes comme ça on pourra la mettre dans ton jardin, papa a dit que tu avais un jardin maintenant. Et des citrouilles aussi ! On pourra décorer ta maison pour Halloween ? »

Je souris face à l'excitation de Riley, il semblait vraiment heureux à l'idée de venir ici. Ça me confirma que je venais de prendre la bonne décision. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Paul pour m'assurer que tout allait toujours bien pour lui et lui tendis la main pour qu'il me rejoigne devant la caméra. Après tout, il allait aussi faire partie de l'aventure Riley.

« Je pense qu'on pourra faire ça, Riley. » Déclarai-je alors qu'il s'installait à côté de moi. « Mais je ne serai pas seule pour faire tout ça avec toi. »

« Oh ! » Dit Riley déçu.

J'écartai l'écran pour intégrer Paul à la caméra.

« Paul va nous aider. Et je pense que la maison à insectes sera bien mieux avec lui. Il a pleins d'outils pour nous aider. »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-il curieux en le regardant. « Est-ce que tu es l'amoureux de ma sœur ? »

« Oui. Je suis content de te rencontrer, Riley. »

Riley fit un petit bruit de gorge avant de bouder légèrement.

« Tu es vieux. » Finit-il par déclarer.

« Riley ! » Gronda Phil. « Tu ne peux pas dire ça. »

« Mais papa, c'est vrai, il est vieux ! Tu me dis toujours qu'il faut dire la vérité ! »

« Faites des gosses. » Marmonna Phil, alors que Riley souriait avec fierté. « Bien sûr qu'il faut dire la vérité, mais tu ne peux pas dire ça comme ça. C'est comme pour la dernière fois quand tu as dit à la dame qu'elle était grosse, ça ne se fait pas non plus. »

« Je n'y comprends rien à tes règles bizarres ! » Souffla Riley.

Je voyais Paul se retenir de rires face à la franchise de Riley. Le filtre du mensonge n'existait absolument pas chez lui, ça pouvait être déconcertant d'une certaine manière.

« En plus, il ressemble à un géant. Je suis sûr qu'il peut casser Bella en deux... Je devrais le dire à oncle Charlie ! » Continua-t-il de plus belle.

« Charlie est déjà au courant et est d'accord avec ça. » Affirma Paul.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Riley intéressé. « Tu sais qu'il est Shérif et qu'il peut te mettre en prison, je suis sûr qu'il le ferait si je lui demandais. »

C'était la phrase de trop qui me déclencha un fou rire. Je m'imaginai Tom, Lee et Riley ensemble pour empêcher Paul de me fréquenter. Et surtout ça me rappelait tellement l'affirmation de Tom quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » Demanda Riley inquiet.

« Imagine une coalition Tom, Lee, Riley et mon père. » Dis-je à Paul.

« J'ai Sue et tes copines de mon côté. » Répondit-il me faisant rire à nouveau.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles, Bella ? » Me demanda Phil amusé.

« Papa a déjà arrêté Paul parce qu'il me fréquentait, mais Sue lui a remonté les bretelles. Ce n'est donc pas une erreur qu'il fera deux fois. Et Paul et papa ont apparemment signé un traité de paix ensemble. » Expliquai-je. « Donc dommage pour toi, Riley, Paul ne se fera pas arrêter. Ce qui d'ailleurs ne serait vraiment pas cool, parce que Paul vit au bord de la mer. »

« Hummmm... Finalement, je crois que je t'aime bien. » Conclut Riley après réflexion.

« Donc il suffit vraiment d'avoir une maison au bord de la mer pour vous plaire dans la famille ? » S'étonna Paul.

« Bien sûr. » Dit Riley comme si c'était une évidence. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? Est ce que tu aimes le sport ? Tu es fort aux Lego ? Tu conduis quoi comme voiture ? Elle ressemble à quoi ta maison ? Est-ce que tu as des enfants ? » Débita Riley rapidement avant que Phil ne pose sa main sur sa bouche pour l'arrêter.

« Je pense que c'est beaucoup de questions, Riley. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne les garderai pas pour le jour où nous irons chez Bella ? »

« Mais comment je fais pour savoir si je l'aime vraiment bien si il ne me répond pas à mes questions ? »

« Je pense que tu devrais aller noter tes questions sur une feuille pour qu'on puisse y répondre quand tu viendras. Ça pourrait être un jeu amusant à faire et Paul pourra peut-être te montrer sa maison et sa voiture en vrai plutôt que de te dire ce que c'est. »

« Bonne idée, tu vois, papa, c'est pour ça que Bella est plus intelligente que toi. Bon j'y vais ! À plus tard. » Débita-t-il rapidement avant de filer sous les cris de son père.

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir le garder, Paul ? » Demanda Phil avec un peu de désespoir.

« Il est amusant. » Répondit Paul en riant.

« Vous ne direz plus ça à la fin. Mais heureusement pour vous, Bella est la seule capable de le gérer. »

« Bon, si on parlait vraiment du séjour de Riley ici ? » Demandais-je.

« Je dois m'absenter au moins un mois, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée qu'il soit avec toi. Mais rassure toi, je serais normalement libre le week-end. Est-ce toujours bon pour vous ? »

La durée ne me dérangeait pas en soit, mais je n'étais pas seule dans l'aventure. Je regardais donc Paul qui acquiesçait en accord avec la demande de Phil. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire et de lui embrasser le bras comme à mon habitude. Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de poser son bras autour de moi.

« Je tiens toujours mes engagements. » Affirma Paul.

« Donc, vous êtes vraiment toujours aussi déterminé dans la vie. » Siffla Phil impressionné.

« Tu n'imagines même pas. » Ricanais-je. « Comment vas-tu faire avec l'école, Phil ? »

« Soit, l'école locale accepte son transfert pendant la durée des essaies, soit je demanderais à son école les cours et tu devras faire ça avec lui. »

« Je peux voir ça avec mon amie Rosalie, elle y travaille. »

« Ça serait parfait, merci Bella. Bien sûr, je prendrais en charge tous les frais liés à Riley, c'est écrit dans le contrat. Est-ce que tu as assez de place pour l'accueillir la semaine et moi en plus le week-end ? »

« Vous logerez chez moi. »

« Paul... »

« Pas de protestations, bébé ! » Me coupa-t-il. « Surtout si tu dis que ta mère peut débarquer à tout moment. Je ne veux pas te savoir seule la nuit. »

« Mais il se peut aussi qu'il ne se passe rien. »

« Peut-être, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. » Déclara-t-il en m'embrassant le front.

« Mon Paul. » Soufflai-je en me blottissant contre lui.

« Je suis content de voir que tu es entre de bonnes mains. » Dit Phil ravi.

« Ce n'est qu'un prétexte en plus pour pousser Bella à emménager avec moi. » Ricana Paul fier de lui.

« J'en étais sûre. » Gloussais-je.

On continua donc à discuter du séjour de Riley, mais aussi de Phil. Phil allait demander à son avocat d'inclure Paul dans le contrat pour le protéger. Je trouvais ça hallucinant de devoir faire un contrat de garde pour qu'on puisse être sûr de ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Tout ça pour se protéger d'une personne à moitié folle et malsaine. Bien sûr, j'allais aussi devoir mettre au courant mes proches de l'arrivée de Riley et des possibles problèmes qui pouvaient peut-être nous tomber dessus. Mais, comme l'avait affirmé Paul dans la conversation, nous avions l'avantage du terrain en connaissant le shérif et en étant protégé par un cadre juridique.

Riley repassa faire un coucou avant qu'on ne coupe la conversation et déclara qu'il allait nous envoyer un mail avec un questionnaire auquel Paul allait devoir répondre. Paul avait entre temps terminé de préparer le repas tout en continuant de participer à la conversation. Nous avions ensuite définit notre plan d'action pour les prochaines semaines à venir avant leur arrivée. Je ne me voyais pas déménager toute mes affaires chez Paul, mais j'allais au moins devoir prendre ma garde robe et mes affaires de travail. Le reste pouvait rester à la maison et si Phil voulait de l'intimité, il pouvait toujours l'utiliser.

Se posa aussi la question de l'aménagement d'une chambre supplémentaire chez Paul, puisque pour le moment à part sa chambre, il n'y avait qu'une autre de libre. Riley avait d'ailleurs fait savoir dans la conversation ce qu'il aimerait avoir comme chambre. Il avait exigé un lit de grand, ce qui nous avait fait sourire. En soit, ce n'était pas gênant puisque ça pouvait toujours servir pour plus tard. Phil nous avait d'ailleurs promit de nous envoyer des colis contenant de quoi habiller et occuper Riley. Je sentis rapidement que Phil allait faire transférer la chambre de Riley chez Paul.

Les semaines suivantes, j'avais fait entrer en contact Rosalie et Phil pour le transfert temporaire de Riley dans sa classe. Jasper avait vérifié et corrigé le contrat pour qu'on soit le plus protéger possible. Mon père n'avait pas été des plus emballé par l'arrivée de Phil et Riley même si il les appréciait beaucoup, mais il avait été rassuré de savoir que nous serions tous à La Push le temps du séjour. Les filles s'étaient mêlées de la décoration de la futur chambre de Riley, mais aussi du transfert de mes affaires chez Paul. Tom et Lee étaient content à l'idée d'avoir un ami avec qui faire des blagues et la tournée des maisons pour Halloween, puisque Riley arrivait pile une semaine avant la fête.

J'avais été à la fois dépassé par les événements mais aussi totalement dedans. C'était un sentiment assez étrange. Paul connaissait maintenant entièrement ma vie avant mon retour à Forks. J'avais continué à m'ouvrir à lui sur ce qui s'était passé avec ma mère durant ma vie à Phoenix. Il comprenait pourquoi j'avais ce besoin de contrôle, mais aussi cette non envie de cuisiner alors que j'étais plutôt douée. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait tomber amoureuse encore plus profondément d'une personne, mais, encore une fois, il semblait pousser toute les limites et barrières que j'avais créées autour de moi.

Et par un énorme coup de bol, j'avais réussi à trouver une personne pour m'aider à la librairie. Maggie était étudiante à l'université locale et cherchait à avoir un petit boulot pour pouvoir se faire un peu d'argent de poche. J'avais donc passé une partie de mon temps à la former. J'avais eu un énorme coup de cœur pour elle. Et mon père et Sue m'avaient assurés qu'elle était très bien puisqu'ils connaissaient ses parents. Je leur avais donc fait confiance, même si j'étais un peu stressée à l'idée de la laisser gérer seule la boutique.

J'avais donc réussi à prendre mon vendredi après-midi pour pouvoir aller chercher Riley et Phil à l'aéroport de Seattle. Bien sûr, Paul avait été du voyage. Il avait été hors de question pour lui de me laisser conduire seule jusque là bas. En vérité, ça m'arrangeait bien car j'étais nerveuse à l'idée de les retrouver. Je n'avais pas vu Riley, physiquement, depuis plus de six mois. Paul avait passé son temps sur la route à blaguer en disant que ma voiture servait enfin à transporter des enfants et qu'il avait hâte de jouer au papa et à la maman avec moi.

« Tout va bien se passer. » M'affirma-t-il contre ma tempe en resserrant son étreinte autour de moi.

« J'espère. » Répondis-je en le regardant.

Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser, me faisant oublier pourquoi nous étions là et qui j'étais. Il m'avait avoué que ça l'amusait de me voir confuse à chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait comme ça, car j'étais selon lui incapable de cacher mes sentiments et les sensations qu'ils me procuraient.

« Bella ! » Hurla Riley, nous faisant atterrir sur la terre ferme.

Je m'écartai rapidement de Paul avant de recevoir un boulet de canon qui me sauta dans les bras. Paul réussit juste à temps à me rattraper avant que je ne m'effondre au sol, mon petit frère dans les bras. Sa chaleur, son étreinte et son odeur me firent me rendre compte qu'il m'avait affreusement manqué. Mais il y avait des chances pour que je puisse le voir plus souvent si les essaies de Phil, en tant que coach à Portland ou Seattle, se révèlent concluant.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » Me demanda Riley en s'écartant de moi.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Répondis-je en le regardant.

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. » Dit-il en m'offrant un sourire édenté.

« Riley, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de t'éloigner de moi en courant ? » Demanda Phil en peinant à pousser le chariot à bagage.

« Que c'était dangereux et qu'il fallait toujours que je sois attentif à mon environnement. Ce que j'ai fait puisque j'ai trouvé Bella en premier. » Expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules et en s'écartant de moi.

« Tu sais que je devrais te punir ? »

« Je sais, mais tu ne le feras pas parce que je t'ai prévenu que j'allais la rejoindre. »

Phil poussa un gémissement de désespoir face au côté je-sais-tout de Riley, nous faisant rire Paul et moi. Ce qui n'était pas bien, mais c'était impossible de résister.

« Je suis content de te voir, Bella. » Dit finalement Phil en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi, Phil. »

« Paul. » Salua Phil en lui serrant la main. « Vous êtes encore plus impressionnant en vrai. »

Même si Phil affirmait haut et fort qu'il ne comprenait pas d'où venait la franchise de Riley, il n'y avait aucun doute pour dire que mon frère avait pris ce trait de caractère chez son père. C'était peut-être un peu plus exacerbé chez lui.

« C'est vrai que tu es vachement grand. Tu as fait comment ? » Demanda Riley.

« Je mangeais mes légumes quand j'étais petit. »

« N'importe quoi. » Répondit Riley en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'ai regardé sur internet ça, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Alors ? »

« C'est la génétique, champion. » Répondis-je. « C'est aussi ce qui définit pourquoi tu as les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleu. »

« Oh, intéressant. Je dois chercher sur ça, alors ! Et ça se trouve où la génétique ? »

« J'ai peut-être un livre sur ça à la librairie, on pourrait peut-être regarder ça ensemble demain ? »

« Cool ! Merci, Bella. » Dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras. « Bon on y va ? J'ai envie de voir la mer ! »

« Vous êtes vraiment sûr de vouloir vivre ça pour au moins un mois ? » Nous demanda Phil.

Paul s'était emparé du chariot à bagage où Riley avait décidé de se percher dessus pour voir si il était capable de le pousser avec son poids en plus. Phil n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter ça et de suivre le mouvement.

« Paul ne rêve que de ça. » Ricanai-je. « Il dit que ça va nous faire un bon entraînement. »

« Tu es enceinte ? » Me demanda Phil étonné.

« Non, pas encore. » Râla Paul, prouvant qu'il nous écoutait malgré sa conversation avec Riley.

« Donc il est aussi déterminé là dessus ? » Me demanda Phil, j'acquiesçai. « Charlie est au courant ? »

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il s'est fait arrêter ? » Demandai-je.

Phil éclata de rire en comprenant. Je finis par lui raconter mes aventures depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, notamment le passage arrestation de Paul et la colère que j'avais piquée sur mon père. Nous avions peut-être gardé le contact, mais je ne lui avais pas raconté tout ce qui se passait dans ma vie. Je ne gardais que le superficiel dans nos conversations. De toute façon, la plus part du temps, notre sujet de conversation principale était Riley.

Le chemin du retour s'était fait dans une conversation agréable menait par Riley qui avait trouvé des questions en plus à poser à Paul, rien ne lui avait été épargné. Et Riley avait poussé le vice en sortant un questionnaire et un crayon pour y noter ses réponses. Il avait même créé une pochette au nom de Paul contenant toutes les informations qu'il avait pu apprendre sur lui. J'avais été impressionné par son travail, et en même temps un peu effrayé. J'avais l'impression de retrouver mon père quand il faisait passer un interrogatoire aux personnes que je fréquentais. Cependant Paul était plus amusé par la situation qu'autre chose et Phil ne cessait de se lamenter sur le comportement de son fils.

La tornade Riley avait visité la maison de Paul en un rien de temps, alors que Phil avait profité de la visite et posait énormément de questions sur le travail de Paul et les rénovations qu'il y avait faites au fil du temps. Je les avais donc laissés à deux et étais allé surveiller Riley qui bondissait dans le jardin tel un lapin et qui mourait d'envie de rejoindre la plage. Je l'avais donc accompagné et profitais de passer un moment seule avec lui pour parler de sa vie en Floride, mais aussi de ses sentiments sur ce mois avec nous. Même si il affichait une excitation certaine, il était quand même un peu anxieux d'être loin de Phil et d'être avec nous.

Ça allait donc être à moi de m'assurer qu'il aille bien et j'allais prendre à cœur cette mission. Je nous avais d'ailleurs déjà programmé des activités à faire pour les prochains week-end et j'avais même organisé nos semaines pour que ça soit le plus fluide possible. Et puis le fait que Phil soit là pour le premier week-end était un plus pour nous. La séparation n'allait pas être trop brutale.

« Paul veut décorer la maison avec toi demain, quand je serai à la librairie. » Déclarai-je alors qu'on remontait doucement vers la maison.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ça avec nous ? » Dit-il déçu.

« Je ne serais parti que le matin, donc vous allez commencer sans moi. On voulait aller chercher des citrouilles l'après-midi dans un champs pas très loin d'ici, et continuer la décoration dimanche. »

« D'accord, tu sais si il y a des activités là-bas ? »

« Emily m'a dit qu'il y avait un labyrinthe de maïs et une maison hantée. »

« Elle fait peur ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander. Mais on le fera demain puisqu'elle sera là aussi avec ses enfants. »

« Cool. Tu sais si l'école fait des activités pour Halloween ? Parce que mon école, oui. »

« J'ai ça à la maison. On pourra regarder en rentrant si tu veux ? »

« Ouais et il faut aussi qu'on regarde pour un déguisement. »

« Je pensais que tu voulais être un vampire ? »

« Ouais, bof. J'ai réfléchi et je crois que ça ne va pas être pratique pour manger des bonbons. »

« Tu sais que tu ne vas pas pouvoir en manger des tonnes ? »

« Allez Bella, soit cool. »

« Han han, après tu es une pile électrique et tu as du mal à dormir ! »

« C'est pas sympa ça. »

« Je sais. » Gloussai-je en entrant dans la maison.

Riley partit bouder sur le canapé, me faisant rire encore plus fort.

« Il pense que je vais le laisser manger tous les bonbons qu'il va récolter pour Halloween. » Expliquai-je à Paul et Phil qui me regardaient étonnés. « Allez boudeur, on y va. On va manger chez mes parents ce soir. »

« Seth est là ? » Me demanda-t-il intéressé.

« Oui, il est rentré spécialement pour toi. Il était question d'une revanche à Mario Kart. »

« Trop bien ! » S'écria-t-il en courant vers la porte, prêt à partir.


	13. Bon courage, Paul !

« Oncle Charlie ! » Hurla Riley en sautant dans les bras de mon père. « C'est vrai que tu as arrêté Paul ? »

Phil et mon père poussèrent en même temps un gémissement de désespoir, bien sûr pas pour les même raisons. L'un pour le comportement de son fils et l'autre pour cette histoire qui était une nouvelle fois remit sur le tapis.

« Viens ici, crevette ! Je vais te raconter toute l'histoire. » Intervint Seth en attrapant mon petit frère pour le mettre sur son épaule.

Riley gloussa tout en râlant d'être dans cette position. Riley et Seth s'étaient mis d'accord pour dire qu'ils étaient presque frères et qu'ils devaient toujours s'entraider contre les sœurs, à savoir Leah et moi. Ma famille était atypique, mais elle était incroyable. Et j'étais tellement heureuse de les avoir vraiment tous réuni sous le même toit. C'était peut-être la seule chose de bien que Renée avait apportée dans ma vie : cette famille.

« Comment vas-tu, Phil ? » Demanda Sue en l'accueillant chaleureusement dans une accolade.

« Plutôt bien, je suis content d'être ici. Et toi ? »

Elle l'entraîna dans le salon, à son tour, où nous attendaient le reste de la famille à savoir : Leah et Jacob. J'embrassai la joue de mon père en passant, après que Paul m'ait aidé à retirer mon manteau pour l'accrocher dans l'entrée. L'odeur du repas du soir flottait déjà dans l'air et la table avait été dressée. J'aimai vraiment cette chaleur et cette ambiance qui régnaient dans l'atmosphère. J'avais de nouveau l'impression d'être sur mon petit nuage. Le bras de Paul s'enroula autour de moi alors qu'il discutait avec mon père et Jacob. Je savais pertinemment que je devais avoir un sourire idiot collait aux lèvres, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

« Tu viens m'aider, Bella ? » Me demanda Sue.

Paul m'embrassa le front avant de me laisser rejoindre Sue dans la cuisine. Sue avait encore une fois mit les petits plats dans les grands. J'avais l'impression de faire une répétition de nos dîner de Thanksgiving ou même Noël.

« Tu as fait à manger pour un régiment ! »

« Bien sûr ! Seth et Jacob sont là. » Ricana Leah.

« Ehhh ! » S'exclamèrent d'une même voix Seth et Jacob qui l'avaient entendue.

« Ajoutes Paul, là dedans aussi. » Gloussai-je.

« J'ai entendu. Je me vengerai pour cette remarque ! » Râla-t-il aussi.

« Ce n'est pas de notre faute si vous êtes des gouffres. » Protesta Leah en passant une tête hors de la cuisine. « D'ailleurs, on peut mettre Bella dans le panier aussi ! »

« Tu veux jouer à ça, Leah ? » Demandai-je, alors que j'aidai Sue à préparer les plats de services.

« Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de t'avoir poussée à fréquenter, Paul... Tu deviens aussi méchante que lui ! » Râla-t-elle en m'aidant.

« Ça, c'est ma femme ! » S'exclama Paul, nous faisant tous rire.

Les yeux de Sue pétillaient d'amusement, mais aussi de satisfaction. De mes proches, elle avait été ces dernières semaines, la plus inquiète de l'arrivée de Riley et de Phil. C'était elle qui m'avait ramassée à la petite cuillère quand elle était venue à Phoenix avec Sam. En fait, c'était eux deux. C'était d'ailleurs de là qu'était née ma relation avec Sam. Il n'était pas qu'un ami, un frère ou même le mari de ma cousine, il était plus que ça. Il était mon protecteur. Il était cette figure stable et constante de ma vie.

Il était un homme de peu de mot, mais quand il parlait c'était toujours pour dire quelque chose de juste et d'important. De l'extérieur, nous n'avions pas l'air plus proche que ça, mais en réalité c'était le cas. Donc, de savoir que j'avais son consentement depuis le début sur ma relation avec son cousin avait vraiment été important pour moi. Il était peut-être l'un des rares pour qui ses mots faisaient parole d'évangile chez moi.

« Alors ces essaies ? » Demanda mon père à Phil.

Nous avions réussi à décrocher mes deux petits frères de leur partie de Mario Kart pour passer à table. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être à la répétition d'une fête de fin d'année. Même si il manquait quelques personnes, comme la famille de Jacob ou encore Sam et Emily. Si c'était le cas, ça serait la première fois que nous serions vraiment tous réunis. Si nous avions fait ça plus tôt peut-être que Paul et moi aurions été ensemble depuis longtemps.

« Portland cherche un nouveau consultant, alors que les Mariners de Seattle cherche un premier entraîneur. Ils veulent me faire passer des essaies pour voir si nous pourrions travailler ensemble pour la saison prochaine. »

« Ça veut dire que vous viendriez vous installer par ici ? » Demanda Sue curieuse.

« Dans l'idée, c'est ça. Mais je n'ai pas encore remis ma démission à Jacksonville. J'attends de voir.» Expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Ça te ferait un retour en ligue majeur si tu as le poste chez les Mariners de Seattle. » Siffla mon père, impressionné.

« Ouais, ça pourrait être sympa. Ça me manque un peu, mais ça veut dire aussi beaucoup de déplacements si la saison est bonne. Mais en même temps, ça serait un plus pour Riley qui pourrait être vraiment en famille en vous retrouvant. C'est ce qui nous manque en Floride.»

Mon père acquiesça en comprenant le choix de Phil. Pour avoir était dans la situation de Phil des années plus tôt, il comprenait ses choix, ses motivations, mais aussi ses craintes. Lui et mon père étaient devenu amis au fil du temps. Je savais qu'ils se téléphonaient régulièrement, notamment pour parler base-ball. Sport dont mon père était fan tout comme Paul. Phil n'hésitait d'ailleurs jamais à faire profiter à ma famille des avantages qu'il avait dans le milieu, notamment avec des billets pour aller voir les matchs à Seattle.

« Ça serait chouette, si vous pouviez venir vivre ici. » Avouai-je.

« On verra, ma grande, on verra. » Me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Voyons déjà si vous survivez à ce mois avec Riley et après on décidera si c'est une bonne idée de venir vivre ici. »

« Je suis adorable. » Déclara Riley en roulant des yeux et en détachant chaque syllabe du mot ''adorable''.

« Mange tes légumes et on en reparlera ! » Ricana Phil.

« Je mange toujours mes légumes, papa. »

« Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi j'ai retrouvé ta serviette remplit de petit pois à la poubelle la dernière fois. »

« Parce que ce sont des petits pois. » Répliqua-t-il comme si c'était évident. « Même Bella n'en mange pas. »

« Peut-être, mais elle mange ses carottes ce qui la rend aimable d'ailleurs. »

« J'ai aussi cherché ça sur internet et c'est faux ! De toute façon, je préfère les brocolis. »

Phil poussa un autre soupir, même si il était clairement amusé par l'attitude de Riley. Le reste de la table se retenait de ne pas rire, ce qui d'ailleurs poussait Riley à continuer sa petite performance juste pour le plaisir de voir rire son public.

« Tu en veux trois, n'est ce pas ? » Soufflai-je discrètement à Paul. « Imagines si on se retrouve avec des répliques des jumeaux et de Riley. »

« Alors, notre vie sera rempli de rire et d'amour. » Me chuchota-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« On mourra d'épuisement. »

« Peut-être, mais on mourra heureux d'avoir vécu ça ensemble. » Conclut-il en m'embrassant la tête.

Je lui souris en réponse. Il avait entièrement raison, encore une fois. Finalement, il était le seul de nous deux à savoir ce qui était bon pour nous. Je devrais vraiment me laisser porter par la vague Paul et accepter plus facilement ses plans pour nous. Cependant comme l'avait dit Phil, attendons de survivre à l'effet Riley avant de mettre la machine en marche.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? » Demanda Riley en nous pointant du doigt.

« Carrément, mon pote ! » S'exclama Seth. « Bon courage ! » Finit-il en ricanant.

« Je ne peux pas vivre avec Seth, finalement ? Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de survivre à la vision de bisous avant mon deuxième verre de lait le matin. » Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« Riley ! » Gronda Phil alors que Paul éclatait de rire.

« D'accord, je note donc que tu ne veux plus de bisous et de câlins. » Déclarai-je sournoisement.

« J'ai pas dit ça ! » S'exclama-t-il choqué.

« C'est ce que j'avais compris. »

« Non, non, non ! Continuez ce que vous faite, c'est très bien ! » Affirma-t-il. « Moi, je vais finir mes légumes. » Conclut-il en enfournant une grosse fourchette de haricots verts.

« C'est ce que je disais, elle est la seule à le maîtriser. » Gloussa Phil en décoiffant les cheveux de son fils.

Seth et Riley repartirent jouer à la console à peine après avoir fini leur repas. Seth avait beau avoir vingt et un an il semblait parfois avoir le même âge que Riley. Ce qui ce confirma d'ailleurs quand il s'enthousiasma à l'idée d'aller à la ferme chercher des citrouilles le lendemain. Riley finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, la journée avait été longue pour lui et il dépensait beaucoup d'énergie à sautiller dans tous les sens.

Phil allait le réveiller pour l'emmener à la voiture quand Paul intervint pour le porter plutôt que de le réveiller. Il le souleva sans effort avec le plaid qu'on avait placé sur lui pour le maintenir au chaud. Il l'installa facilement dans son siège auto sous le regard approbateur de Phil. Je savais pertinemment que c'était ça qui avait finit de convaincre Phil que nous confier la garde de Riley était une bonne idée. Pas une seule fois Riley ne se réveilla, même quand on l'installa dans sa chambre. Phil se chargea de le déshabiller en partie alors que je plongeai sa chambre dans le noir.

« Tu es vraiment entre de bonnes mains. » Me déclara-t-il en embrassant ma joue. « Bonne nuit, ma grande » Dit-il avant de rejoindre sa chambre pour la nuit.

J'entrai donc dans la chambre en sautillant joyeusement, il fallait croire que l'énergie de Riley m'avait contaminée. La lumière était déjà allumée, les rideaux tiraient et la porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte. Je me dépêchai de déposer mon téléphone sur la table de chevet de mon côté du lit, après avoir fermé notre porte, avant de rejoindre Paul dans la salle de bain. Il arrivait à rendre le brossage de dents absolument sexy, ou alors c'était le fait de le voir uniquement vêtu de son boxer qui me rendait toute chose.

Je me collais à son dos et passais mes bras autour de sa taille avant de faire courir mes doigts sur ses abdominaux. Ses muscles se contractèrent sous mes doigts alors que je déposais une pluie de baiser léger sur sa peau nue. J'essayais au maximum de m'imprégner de son odeur et de son goût en lui léchant l'épiderme. Je souriais en voyant sa peau frissonner à chacune de mes actions. Mes mains glissèrent sous l'élastique de son boxer. Je m'amusai à légèrement griffer sa peau que je savais sensible avant de finalement faire courir la pulpe de mes doigts sur son sexe déjà au garde-à-vous.

Il attrapa mes mains avant de m'écarter de lui. Il me posa rapidement sur le meuble de la salle de bain entre les deux vasques avant de se rincer la bouche. Son regard était noir de désir et me promettait mille et un supplices. Je réussis à glisser à nouveau ma main dans son boxer pour continuer de le caresser. Il poussa un grognement sauvage avant de fondre sur ma bouche et de commencer à me déshabiller.

En un rien de temps, je me retrouvai nue, les fesses au bord du meuble, les jambes autour de lui pour l'empêcher de se déloger. Il ne bougea pas pendant un petit moment me laissant profiter de la sensation d'être remplie, mais aussi de lui être intimement relié. Il savait que j'adorai ça, le sentir en moi, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il grossissait encore plus, mais surtout je me sentais toujours complète. Sa bouche se posa sur la mienne pour atténuer mes gémissements, alors qu'il accélérait le mouvement. Mes mains tentaient de s'accrocher désespérément à lui, alors que ses coups de reins se faisaient plus fort, plus profond et plus violent.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de me stimuler le clitoris pour m'aider à atteindre l'orgasme. Ça avait été rapide, mais tellement intense et sauvage. Il resta encore un instant en moi. Son front était posé contre mon épaule et il essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Je n'étais pas la seule pour qui l'exercice avait été intense et libérateur. J'adorai quand il me faisait l'amour tendrement, mais je crois que j'aimai encore plus quand c'était sauvage, rapide et tellement orgasmique.

En faite, ce que j'aimai encore plus c'était quand il prenait soin de moi juste après. Il avait toujours cette lueur de satisfaction, mais aussi de complétude dans les yeux. J'avais essayé de protester plusieurs fois, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Alors je le laissai faire parce que je savais qu'il aimait ça. Qu'il aimait savoir qu'il n'y avait que lui qui était capable de me retourner la tête, de m'empêcher de marcher après m'avoir fait l'amour, de me donner une vraie satisfaction sexuelle, mais surtout qu'il était le seul que j'aimai véritablement.

Il me déposa dans le lit avant de s'assurer d'avoir verrouiller la porte de la chambre. J'en profitai pour activer mon réveil pour le lendemain et mettre en charge mon téléphone. Il me rejoignit rapidement et alors je retrouvai la place que j'occupai toujours au creux de ses bras. Les battements de son cœur et ses doigts qui me caressaient me firent sombrer rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, je ne fus pas réveillée par mon réveil, mais par Paul qui s'activa à me satisfaire encore une fois. Cette fois-ci ce fut tendre et doux. Il ne quitta pas une seule fois mon regard même quand j'explosais autour de lui dans un cri silencieux. Il profita encore une fois de mon corps, ou je profitais encore une fois de lui, sous la douche. Son sourire arrogant et fier ne le quitta pas une seule fois quand il me fit atteindre une seconde fois la petite mort.

« Tu es fier de toi, hein ? » Râlai-je alors que je me sentais molle et que je tentai de me préparer.

« Au moins, je sais que tu penseras à moi, bébé. » Murmura-t-il en m'embrassant le cou.

« Comme si je pouvais faire autrement. » Grognai-je alors qu'il ricanait. « Bas les pattes ! Je dois finir de me préparer. »

Il s'écarta de moi en rigolant encore plus fort. Il ne me quitta pas une seule fois des yeux alors que j'enfilai ma robe noir avec des petites fleurs violettes et ma paire de cuissarde noire. Je laissais déboutonné quelques boutons de la robe pour laisser apparaître mon décolleté. Je passais un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux puis les laissais libre dans mon dos. Et j'attrapais mon téléphone avant de le tirer hors de la chambre.

La porte de la chambre de Riley était déjà ouverte, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait sûrement se trouver en bas. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisqu'il y avait un décalage horaire assez conséquent entre la Floride et l'État de Washington. Il était installé sur le canapé une BD entre les mains quand on arriva dans la pièce. Il avait prit le soin d'enfiler un pyjama avant de descendre. L'autonomie de Riley était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui m'avait poussé à accepter de l'accueillir ici. Il était ce genre de petit garçon à être capable de s'occuper de lui-même et de trouver quelque chose à faire plutôt que de venir voir un adulte pour avoir son attention. Cependant, c'était aussi un défaut, car ça faisait de lui un petit garçon assez solitaire.

« Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? » Demandai-je en m'installant à côté de lui.

Il se blottit contre moi après avoir placé un marque page dans son livre et de l'avoir fermé. J'en profitai pour le câliner et passer ma main dans ses cheveux bruns.

« Un peu. » Marmonna-t-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus contre moi.

Le bruit de la machine à café commença rapidement à se faire entendre ce qui fit sortir Riley de sa position. Il porta un regard curieux à Paul qui s'activait en cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? » Chuchota-t-il.

« Il fait le petit-déjeuner. » Répondis-je en gloussant.

« Il sait faire ça aussi ? » Me demanda-t-il étonné.

J'acquiesçai en gloussant un peu plus fort. Riley quitta définitivement sa place sur le canapé pour rejoindre l'un des tabouret de bar et s'y percher afin d'observer son nouveau sujet de fascination. Je m'appuyai contre le dossier du canapé pour les regarder interagir ensemble. C'était fou le naturel que pouvait avoir Paul pour intégrer Riley à notre quotidien. Riley se retrouva bientôt commis de cuisine pour la préparation des gaufres.

Finalement, j'en profitai pour consulter les messages, mais surtout les mails que j'avais reçu pour le travail. Je finis donc par m'installer au comptoir, mon ordinateur devant moi, lunette sur le nez et surtout café à la main. J'avais réussi à prendre des photos de Paul et Riley en train de cuisiner et je les faisais déjà circuler sur le groupe de conversation que j'avais avec les filles.

« Claire demande pour combien je te loue. » Ricanai-je en lisant son message.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle demande ça ? » Me demanda-t-il en posant une assiette devant moi.

Je lui tendis mon téléphone avec la conversation pour qu'il puisse admirer la photo que je venais d'envoyer. Riley s'installa à côté de moi et commença à manger, sans chercher à savoir de quoi on parlait. La nourriture avait quelque chose de sacrée pour lui, d'où la fascination qu'il avait pu avoir pour Paul en train de cuisiner. Ça faisait d'ailleurs partie des métiers qu'il envisageait de faire une fois devenu adulte. Il se voyait bien chef d'un restaurant, et le pire c'est qu'il cuisinait déjà très bien. Bien sûr on devait être avec lui car ça restait dangereux pour lui de faire ça seul, mais il adorait le faire et il adorait même faire les courses et choisir ses produits.

Paul me rendit mon téléphone où il avait répondu au message de Claire en disant qu'il était bien trop cher pour elle et qu'il n'était ni à louer, ni à échanger, ni à vendre. C'était devenu une blague entre eux deux, c'était tellement bon enfant que j'étais incapable d'être jalouse des propos de Claire. Surtout qu'elle aimait tellement Quil que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce matin ? » Demanda Riley une fois son petit-déjeuner englouti.

« Vous déco pour Halloween et moi librairie. » Répondis-je.

J'avais déjà commencé à décorer l'avant de la maison avec des ballots de pailles, des chrysanthèmes et du maïs, mais il manquait le petit côté Halloween pour que ça puisse coller avec la fête et non pas uniquement la période de l'automne. Je voulais notamment ajouter des citrouilles et quelques petites déco un peu plus effrayantes.

« On dépose Bella à la librairie et on va faire les magasins pour trouver la déco qui nous manque. » Ajouta Paul.

« Cool. On part dans combien de temps ? »

« Vingt minutes, champion. Tu as juste le temps de te préparer, j'ai posé tes vêtements de la journée dans la salle de bain. » Dis-je.

« Oui, je sais, j'ai vu. À tout à l'heure ! » S'écria-t-il en bondissant de son siège pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Paul sourit amusé alors que je débarrassai le comptoir du petit-déjeuner, Phil arriva au même moment. J'en profitai pour lui tendre une tasse de café alors qu'il s'effondrait sur la chaise que Riley avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était ce genre de personne à être incapable de faire quelque chose avant d'avoir bu de la caféine.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à mon fils pour qu'il soit aussi excité ? » Demanda-t-il après un moment.

« Paul lui a donné le programme de la matinée, à savoir me déposer au boulot et shopping pour la déco d'Halloween. »

« Oh ! » Fit-il en comprenant. « Bon courage, Paul ! » Ajouta-t-il en tapotant l'épaule de Paul.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il étonné.

« Car Riley a la folie des grandeurs quand il s'agit de décorer pour les fêtes. » Gloussai-je.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, notre maison serait décorée tous les jours différemment pour célébrer les fêtes du jours. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oh oui ! » Ricana Phil.

Il attrapa son téléphone pour lui montrer à quoi ressembler la maison quand Riley avait décidé de fêter un événement. De ce fait, leur maison était devenue une attraction dans leur quartier. Riley voulait faire ça pour mettre de la joie dans la vie des personnes qui passaient devant chez eux. Et heureusement que Phil avait les moyens pour suivre la folie des grandeurs de son fils, mais en même temps les raisons de Riley de faire ça étaient tellement adorables que c'était impossible de refuser. Le seul veto que Phil avait mit c'était qu'ils ne faisaient ça qu'aux grandes fêtes.

« Paul va te laisser les clés de sa jeep si tu ne veux pas aller avec eux. » Dis-je alors que je venais de déposer une assiette devant lui.

« Ça ne te dérange pas d'y aller seul avec lui ? » Demanda Phil.

« Non, ça sera amusant. »

« Et on va voir si il survit à la folie Riley, le temps d'une matinée. » Gloussai-je.

« Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? » Me taquina-t-il en m'attrapant par la taille alors qu'il venait de se glisser derrière moi.

« Je te crois capable de tout ! C'est ça le problème. Je me demande dans quel état sera cette maison à la fin du séjour de Riley. »

« Mon fils serait capable de te faire construire une piscine à balles au milieu de ton salon. Ne te laisse pas embobiner par ses petites moues surtout. »

« Ou une piscine tout court ! » M'exclamai-je.

« Donc évitons de lui donner des idées. » Conclut Phil alors que les pas de Riley résonnaient dans l'escalier.

« Je suis prêt ! » Sautilla-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

« Riley, si tu pouvais éviter de courir dans les escaliers, ça serait chouette. Je n'ai pas envie de faire un séjour à l'hôpital. » Déclarai-je, alors qu'il hochait la tête. « On va y aller dans cinq minutes. Si tu as besoin de passer aux toilettes c'est le moment. »

Il acquiesça avant de se précipiter vers les toilettes de l'entrée. J'avais prit le soin hier de les lui montrer. J'en profitais pour rassembler mes affaires et passer mon manteau.

« Tu viens avec nous, papa ? » Demanda Riley une fois de retour dans le salon.

« Pas cette fois-ci, je dois travailler un peu si je veux pouvoir venir avec vous cette après-midi. » Répondit Phil.

« Cool. » Dit Riley en se frottant les mains.

Il venait de prendre son air de petit coquin qui promettait mille souffrances à mon Paul. Il se dépêcha d'attraper sa veste, que j'avais sortie du placard pour lui, avant de partir en sautillant vers le garage pour atteindre la voiture.

« À tout à l'heure, papa ! » Cria-t-il depuis le garage.

« Bon courage, Paul ! » S'exclama Phil dépité alors que je rigolais.

Riley était déjà installé dans son siège, sa ceinture bouclait quand je pris place sur le siège passager après avoir déposé mes affaires à l'arrière.

« Ne me casse pas mon Paul, tu veux ? » Demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

« Mais non, je vais bien en prendre soin. » Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Cette fois-ci se fut moi qui poussais un gémissement de dépit alors que Paul prenait place dans la voiture. Le trajet vers la librairie se fit sous le flot de parole de mon petit frère. Il était à la fois excité de voir la librairie en vraie, mais aussi d'aller faire les magasins. Il poussa un petit cri de plaisir quand il découvrit les centaines de livres qui couvraient les murs de ma boutique. Bien sûr, comme beaucoup d'enfants avant lui, il fut attiré par les livres pour enfants toujours rangés en arc-en-ciel.

Les deux finirent par partir après m'avoir arraché la promesse de lui prendre le fameux livre sur la génétique. J'entamai donc ma matinée de travail en musique pour alléger la pénibilité de la tâche qu'était l'administratif. J'avais laissé mon portable sur le comptoir en cas d'appel de Paul, mais rien n'arriva et je passai une matinée très productive. Notamment en organisant la prochaine séance de dédicace avec Jane et la prochaine réunion du club de lecture. Maggie arriva un peu avant midi pour prendre le relais. Elle m'était vraiment d'une aide précieuse, mais surtout pleine de bonnes idées.

« C'est moi ! » S'écria Riley en entrant dans le magasin.

Maggie sursauta de peur et laissa échapper les livres qu'elle était en train de ranger.

« Oups, désolé ! » Dit-il en l'aidant à ramasser alors que je lui jetais un regard noir. « Je suis Riley ! »

« Maggie, et ce n'est pas grave. » Lui sourit-elle.

« Riley est mon petit frère, Maggie. » Lui présentai-je. « As-tu tué Paul ? »

« Même pas. » Me répondit Paul en entrant à son tour.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » Demandai-je inquiète.

« Bien. » Répondirent-ils d'une même voix en se regardant avec un air complice.

J'écarquillais les yeux en comprenant que ce n'était pas une coalition Riley, les jumeaux et mon père que je devais craindre, mais bien entre Riley et Paul. Je sentis la grosse bêtise venir à plein nez.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Rien. » Répondirent-ils une nouvelle fois d'une même voix.

Finalement c'était moi qui n'allait pas survivre à ce mois de cohabitation. Je décidai d'ignorer leurs airs coupables et fiers de ce qu'ils avaient fait, pour aller chercher mes affaires et laisser la librairie à Maggie. Comme à mon habitude, je ne réussis pas à m'empêcher de lui faire mille et une recommandations, ce qu'elle prit avec le sourire. Riley se chargea de me faire sortir du magasin, sous le rire de Maggie.

Ils avaient réussi à commencer à décorer l'extérieur de la maison. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus extravagant connaissant Riley, ce qui me laissait à supposer qu'il y avait vraiment anguille sous roche. Et je ne tardais pas à découvrir ce qu'ils m'avaient caché, en entrant dans la maison.

« Paul ? Peux-tu me dire pourquoi il y a un chien dans cette maison ? » Demandai-je en posant mes poings sur mes hanches.

« Surprise ! » S'exclama Riley en sautillant d'excitation.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait ça ? » Grondai-je alors que le chien se coucha à mes pieds.

Ce qui me fit totalement fondre, malgré moi. Et je ne pu m'empêcher de m'accroupir pour passer une main dans sa fourrure dense. Il n'était clairement pas un chien pur race, mais il était magnifique avec sa fourrure grise, noir et blanche et ses faux airs de loups. Je n'avais jamais imaginé adopter un chien aussi gros, mais apparemment Paul en avait décidé autrement. Est-ce que j'étais en colère ? Absolument pas, mais j'aurais apprécié qu'il m'en parle avant. Même si j'en voulais un depuis longtemps, l'adoption n'était pas un geste anodin. C'était sans compter sur Paul qui n'avait pour but dans la vie que de me rendre heureuse.

« Il s'appelle Biers. » Me dit Paul. « Il a un an. Et il a été retrouvé dans une ferme qui avait l'habitude de faire des combats de chiens clandestins. »

« Est-ce qu'il allait servir à ça ? » Demandai-je inquiète.

« Oui, mais heureusement pour lui, il n'avait que quelques semaines quand l'association a fait la saisie. »

« Oh pauvre bébé. » Murmurai-je en m'asseyant au sol pour le câliner.

Il posa sa tête sur ma jambe, son regard brillait d'intelligence. J'avais l'impression qu'il comprenait qu'il venait enfin de trouver une famille qui allait l'aimer et le garder en sécurité. Il était peut-être impressionnant par sa taille et son aspect, mais il semblait surtout être une grosse peluche d'un calme déconcertant surtout en considérant son jeune âge.

« Il a déjà été adopté plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois il a été ramené. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il ne peut pas rester seul, enfin il ne sait pas rester seul. » Déclara Paul en s'installant derrière moi et en m'entourant de ses bras. « Ce qui en fait un chien parfait pour nous, puisqu'il pourra venir avec toi à la librairie ou avec moi. »

« C'est vrai. » Murmurai-je.

« Tu n'es pas fâchée, Bella ? » Demanda Riley inquiet en s'installant avec nous pour câliner Biers.

« J'aurai aimé que vous m'en parliez avant. » Lui dis-je. « Mais, comme d'habitude, Paul sait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi que moi-même. »

Paul déposa un baiser contre ma tempe alors que Riley semblait à nouveau content d'avoir participé à cette surprise.

« Je vois que ta surprise te plaît, ma grande. » Déclara Phil en entrant dans le salon.

« Tu le savais ? »

« Bien sûr, j'ai même été son premier baby-sitter. » Sourit-il. « Bon, je ne voudrais pas vous presser, mais nous avons un rendez-vous avec des citrouilles dans peu de temps. Et le déjeuner est prêt. »

« Je suppose qu'il vient avec nous cette après-midi ? » Demandai-je à Paul en me relevant et en quittant à regret la séance de papouille canine.

« J'ai vérifié si c'était possible avant d'aller le chercher avec Riley tout à l'heure. »

« Parfait. » Déclarai-je en allant me laver les mains. « Je suppose que ça fait de nous des jeunes parents de chien ? » Gloussai-je amusée par l'idée.

« Notre premier fils ! » Rigola Paul. « Je t'avais dit que le premier Lahote est toujours un garçon. »

« Tu as annoncé la nouvelle à mon père ? » Le taquinai-je.

« Non, je préfère lui laisser la surprise ! »

J'éclatais de rire avant de mettre la table pour le repas. Riley m'aida alors que Paul et Phil s'occupaient d'apporter la nourriture et les boissons à la table de ferme qui se trouvait à côté de la cuisine. Biers s'installa d'autorité à côté de moi. Je pensai qu'il allait essayé de chiper de la nourriture, mais à la place il s'allongea à mes pieds. Je compris rapidement pourquoi il avait du mal à rester seul. Il avait en lui une peur de l'abandon, sauf qu'il venait de tomber pile dans la famille qui n'abandonnait jamais un de ses membres, qu'il soit canin ou humain.

Paul avait tout prévu et me raconta comment il était tombé par hasard sur l'association et sur Biers. Ce n'était pas une décision prise sur un coup de tête, mais quelque chose qu'il préparait depuis un mois. Il avait notamment dû être en contact avec le chien qui avait tendance à avoir peur des hommes. Et la carrure de Paul avait de quoi impressionner. Ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi il était couché à mes pieds et non à côté de Paul.

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé la responsable de l'association, le contact entre Paul et Biers avait été plus facile. Il fallait croire que le chien savait qu'il était sa dernière chance. Il s'était donc occupé de tous les détails techniques et administratifs pour pouvoir accueillir Biers. Notre dossier avait été accepté rapidement, surtout quand il avait été découvert que la maison de Paul était le cadre idéal, que nous avions la possibilité de pouvoir le prendre avec nous au travail, mais surtout que nous étions sportif, enfin surtout Paul.

Riley avait été heureux de participer à l'aventure et surtout très touché de découvrir que certaines personnes n'avaient que peu de compassion pour les animaux. Phil était au courant de la petite aventure et avait accepté que Paul lui montre la réalité sur l'abandon des animaux, lui faisant comprendre qu'adopter un animal n'était pas un geste anodin et que ça demandait énormément de temps, mais aussi d'argent. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que Paul cochait rapidement les cases de ma petite liste de la vie idéale selon Bella. Il me prouvait une nouvelle fois, qu'il était capable de tout pour me satisfaire.

Riley s'était occupé de ranger la table pendant que je montai me changer. Ma tenue n'était clairement plus idéale pour notre sortie, surtout si on y ajoutait un chien comme compagnon de route. Biers m'avait bien sûr suivi. Je troquai donc ma robe et mes cuissardes contre une paire de leggings noire et un t-shirt à manche longue noir. Et je piquais une des chemises canadiennes rouge et noire de Paul avant de mettre ma paire de Timberland. J'attrapai mon énorme écharpe en laine que j'enroulais autour de mon cou avant de sortir du dressing. Paul m'attendait dans la chambre, assit sur le bord du lit.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas, alors ? » Me demanda-t-il en m'attirant à lui.

« Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu viens d'offrir une vie meilleure à un chien. » Répondis-je en entourant son cou de mes bras. « Mais parles-moi en la prochaine fois, d'accord ? »

« Oh, mais tu es déjà au courant de mes prochains plans pour nous. » Sourit-il avant de m'embrasser. « En attendant, j'approuve cette tenue à cent pour cent, personne ne pourra douter que cette chemise m'appartient, ainsi que la personne qui la porte. »

J'éclatais de rire en me détachant de lui.

« Allez, les Lahote, on y va ! » M'exclamai-je en sortant de la chambre.

« On doit vraiment régler rapidement cette histoire de nom de famille. » Dit-il en me suivant dans les escaliers.

Riley nous attendait, le harnais et la laisse de Biers à la main. Le chien se dépêcha de le rejoindre en comprenant qu'une sortie avait lieu. Une fois prête, notre joyeuse troupe prit place dans la voiture. Riley occupait l'un des sièges du coffre, ne voulant pas laisser son nouveau copain seul. Je l'écoutai discuter avec lui et lui montrer des images de la BD qu'il avait emporté avec lui pour le trajet. Phil et Paul discutaient base-ball alors que moi je nous conduisais vers notre destination. J'eus le surprise de découvrir que d'autres participants s'étaient ajoutés à notre petite sortie. J'avais l'impression de refaire un remake de notre sortie au zoo, avec mes parents en plus.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est ce que je crois ?! » S'écria Leah en nous voyant arriver.

Elle surprit tout le monde et attira directement les regards sur nous, mais surtout sur le nouveau membre de notre petite famille. Sam attrapa rapidement les jumeaux avant qu'ils ne se jettent sur le pauvre Biers. Je lui en étais infiniment reconnaissante. Même si Paul m'avait assuré qu'il acceptait les enfants, les jumeaux restaient des tornades qui pouvaient effrayer un jeune chien qui en avait déjà trop vécu. On s'arrêta devant eux, Biers se colla à moi alors que Paul le tenait en laisse. Les jumeaux poussaient des petits piaillement d'excitation. Je posai ma main sur la tête du chien pour le cajoler, mais surtout pour le rassurer.

« Tu es vraiment décidé à remplir les cases du plan de vie idéal selon Bella. » Sourit Jacob.

J'éclatai de rire, il était l'un des rare à part Leah avec qui j'avais parlé de ça. Les autres ne connaissaient que mon plan pour la librairie et pour la maison au bord de mer.

« Tu as vu ça. » Dis-je entre deux rires. « Voici Biers, qui vient de rejoindre notre famille. »

« On peut le caresser, ti' Bee ? » Demanda Tom qui s'était calmé.

« Seulement si tu y vas doucement, il a un peu peur. » Répondis-je avec douceur.

« Je peux te montrer comment faire. » Déclara Riley.

Sam libéra ses deux monstres qui s'approchèrent calmement pour rencontrer notre chien. C'était définitivement bizarre de penser ça, mais pas bizarre bizarre, plus bizarre génial. Paul raconta une nouvelle fois l'histoire de Biers et son arrivée chez nous. Mon père hocha la tête, satisfait de la situation surtout quand Paul déclara que Biers serait avec moi à la librairie la plupart du temps. Même si nous étions dans une ville avec peu de délinquance et que j'avais un équipement de sécurité, la protection que pouvait représenter Biers le rassurait.

On finit par quitter le parking pour enfin rentrer dans la ferme aux citrouilles. C'était vraiment un endroit magnifique et heureusement pour nous, il n'y avait pas énormément de monde. On s'installa rapidement dans une aire de détente pour que les enfants puissent jouer avant de partir à la chasse aux citrouilles. Paul accompagna Riley dans la maison hantée avec pour argument qu'il était plus effrayant que les personnes déguisées à l'intérieur et donc qu'ils ne se feraient pas attaquer. Une partie de notre troupe avait suivit Paul et Riley. J'étais restée à l'extérieur et je profitai d'un cidre chaud en compagnie de mes parents, Phil et Emily pour qui la maison hantée n'était pas vraiment leur tasse de thé.

Par contre, je m'amusai comme une folle à faire le labyrinthe en compagnie de Biers qui prenait plaisir à renifler les odeurs et qui agissait comme un vrai guide, on sortit d'ailleurs les premiers du labyrinthe. Peter râla et décréta que j'avais triché et utilisé mon chien pour m'aider. J'étais tellement contente que ma joie semblait avoir contaminé Biers qui agissait enfin comme un jeune chien en sautillant de joie.

On passa une partie de notre après-midi à profiter des activités que proposaient la ferme et on trouva surtout de superbes citrouilles. J'avais tellement hâte de pouvoir les décorer. La folie des grandeurs de Riley nous avaient contaminé tous et je n'en revenais pas du nombre de citrouilles qu'on avait chargées dans le coffre de la voiture. À tel point que Biers avait dû prendre place sur le siège du milieu pour avoir de la place.

Notre sortie s'était terminée chez Paul, où tout le monde nous avait rejoint pour célébrer l'arriver de Biers dans nos vies. Emily et Sue avaient fait un passage au supermarché pour prendre de quoi faire un barbecue comme la température le permettait. C'était sûrement le dernier de la saison, mais c'était génial. Les enfants jouaient dans le jardin avec le chien alors que les adultes discutaient et plaisantaient entre eux. J'observais cette scène de vie en me disant que c'était ça que je voulais dans ma vie pour au moins les cinquante prochaines années. Un bras s'enroula autour de mes épaules, je reconnus rapidement l'odeur de Sam.

« Alors ? »

« Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir rencontré plus tôt. » Répondis-je en regardant Paul qui parlait avec animation à Jared, Peter et Jasper.

« Tu n'étais pas prête pour ça avant. »

J'acquiesçai. Il avait entièrement raison. Un an plus tôt je n'aurais jamais été prête à accueillir Paul dans ma vie, j'aurais même fuit face à sa détermination à vouloir partager ma vie.

« Merci, Sam. » Lui dis-je, après un petit silence.

« Pour ? »

« Pour ce que tu as fait pour lui, mais aussi pour moi. Merci infiniment, Sam. »

« Oh, chérie. » Répondit-il en m'attirant à lui et m'embrassant la tête.

Ses bras m'entourèrent dans une étreinte réconfortante comme il avait pu le faire plus d'une fois ces dernières années, alors que je commençai doucement à pleurer. Je n'étais pas triste, au contraire, je me sentais enfin soulager. Comme si on venait de retirer un énorme poids qui pesait sur mes épaules depuis tellement d'années. Je tournai enfin la page sur une partie sombre de ma vie pour commencer un nouveau chapitre qui allait être doux, joyeux, haut en couleur et en passion. Je me sentais enfin prête à faire partie, à participer à la vie et l'histoire que Paul construisait pour nous depuis quelques mois.

Sam se détacha de moi et l'instant d'après je reconnus les bras et l'odeur de Paul autour de moi. Ils venaient de se passer le relais. Sam ferait toujours partie de ma vie, mais maintenant je savais que je pourrais compter sur Paul peu importe la situation. Il releva mon visage pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Il me regardait avec tendresse et compréhension.

« Tu es enfin prête, alors. » Murmura-t-il.

Je lui souris avant d'approuver d'un mouvement de tête.

« Demandes-le moi. »

« Veux-tu vivre avec moi, ici, pour toujours et à jamais ? » Me demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

« Oui. » Répondis-je.

Son sourire s'intensifia avant de m'offrit un baiser à en prendre l'haleine.


	14. Bonus 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas de véritable chapitre pour aujourd'hui mais juste un petit bonus doux et mignon.   
> A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 14.

Le mariage battait son plein, mais il ne se sentait pas de célébrer avec les autres. Alors il s'était éloigné pour finalement s'asseoir sur un rondin de bois flotté qui traînait sur la plage juste devant la salle. Il desserra la cravate qu'il avait autour du cou, il avait horreur de ça ! Ça lui rappelait toujours la dernière fois qu'il avait dû en porter une, à savoir l'enterrement de ses parents.

« Tu sais, tu devrais retirer tes chaussures pour marcher dans le sable.» Déclara une petite voix fluette.

Paul allait rétorquer sèchement, mais quand il aperçut la petite fille qui lui souriait d'un sourire édenté, il ravala ses mots acerbes.

« C'est Leah qui dit ça. Et comme ça fait longtemps qu'elle vit ici, je la crois !» Continua-t-elle.

Sans lui demander s'il était d'accord, elle s'installa à côté de lui en prenant soin de ne pas abîmer sa robe et retira les sandales qu'elle portait.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup le rose, mais Leah voulait la robe violette alors j'ai dit oui pour la rose. Elle dit que le rose ça fait trop fille. Tu en penses quoi ?» Lui demanda-t-elle le sourire toujours au visage.« Moi, je pense que si tu aimes une couleur alors tu as le droit de la porter même si c'est du rose et que tu es un garçon.» Reprit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

« Tu parles toujours autant ?» Finit par lui demander Paul.

« Pas trop.» Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.« Que quand je suis ici ! Sinon je me fais punir là-bas.» Chuchota-t-elle.

« Tu as fait quoi à ton doigt ?» Lui demanda-t-il en désignant le pansement de fortune qui entourait l'index de la petite fille.

« Je te le dis que si tu ne le répètes pas ! Promis ?» Elle lui présenta sa main pour faire la promesse du petit doigt.

« Promis.» Lui dit-il en enroulant son petit doigt avec le sien.

« J'ai fait un pacte de sang avec Leah. Comme ça maintenant, on est de vraies sœurs de sang pas que parce que mon papa s'est marié avec sa maman.» Lui chuchota-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

« Tu sais que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça être sœur de sang.»

« Je sais, je l'ai lu dans un livre, mais Leah a dit que si on y croyait très fort alors ça marcherait. Alors, j'y crois !» Conclut-elle.

« Tu fais toutes les choses que Leah te demande de faire ?»

« Pas vraiment, mais elle croit que oui.» Lui répondit-elle en gloussant.

« Tu es une petite maligne toi.» Lui répondit Paul en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Oh non ma couronne de fleurs !» Gémit-elle en portant sa main dans ses cheveux. « Tu ne l'as pas cassée, hein ? C'est la première fois que j'ai quelques choses d'aussi jolie.»

« Désolé, princesse !» S'excusa-t-il en portant ses mains vers les cheveux de la petite fille.

« Non, s'il te plaît, pas princesse. Je n'aime pas ce mot !» Lui demanda-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur les siens.

« D'accord, pas princesse alors.» Lui déclara-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Laisses-toi faire, je vais te la remettre correctement.»

Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant. Cependant, il fit son possible pour ne pas la blesser. Il replaça doucement la couronne de fleurs dans les boucles brunes de la fillette. Il s'étonnait lui-même de parler avec elle. Habituellement, il ne s'intéressait que très peu aux enfants. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que cette petite fée était spéciale.

« Pourquoi tu es tout seul ?» Finit-elle par lui demander alors qu'il arrangeait toujours ses cheveux.

« Je voulais réfléchir.» Lui dit-il.

« Oh ! Moi aussi des fois, je réfléchis. Et tu réfléchis à quoi ?»

« À ce que je vais faire maintenant.»

« Comme travail ?» Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Entre autres.»

« Moi, je veux avoir ma librairie quand je serai grande comme ça, je pourrai lire tous les livres de la Terre entière !» S'exclama-t-elle. « Ou travailler dans une bibliothèque, mais là, je ne suis pas sûre parce que je ne voudrai pas devoir dire chut toute la journée parce qu'il ne faut pas faire de bruit dans une bibliothèque !» Expliqua-t-elle très sérieusement. « Et toi, tu veux faire quoi quand tu seras grand ? Même si tu es déjà grand ! Mais quand tu seras un grand-grand ?»

« Je devais travailler avec mon père.»

« Ohhhhh, c'est bien ça ! Mon papa est policier, mais je ne sais pas si je peux le faire aussi. Il fait quoi toi ton papa ?»

« Il construisait des maisons.»

« Mais c'est génial ça ! Tu crois qu'il peut nous construire une cabane à Seth et moi ? Et Leah aussi, même si elle n'aime pas trop grimper dans les arbres !»

« Il ne peut pas, petite fée, il est mort.»

« Oh non, c'est triste ça !» S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant pour lui faire un câlin, il enroula ses bras instinctivement autour d'elle et l'installa un peu mieux à travers ses genoux. « C'est pour ça que tu es triste ? Moi aussi, je serais triste si je n'avais plus mon papa. Est-ce que tu vis avec ta maman maintenant ?» 

« Non, je vis avec mon cousin et ses parents maintenant.»

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, il ne se sentait pas en colère à la pensée de ne plus les avoir avec lui.

« Alors, tu devrais construire des maisons comme lui. Comme ça, il serait content de voir que tu fais comme lui et comme ça aussi, tu pourras me construire la maison que je rêve d'avoir quand je serai grande !» Conclut-elle en lui arrachant son premier sourire depuis des mois.

« Et que veux-tu comme maison ?»

« Une maison ici, parce-que c'est mon endroit préféré. Et à côté de la mer aussi ! Parce-que j'aime bien la mer et le bruit des vagues. Et la maison doit être grande, comme ça je pourrais avoir un chien et peut-être une famille si je trouve un mari gentil avec moi!»

« Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux !»

« Oui, j'ai même dessiné ma maison la dernière fois, je devrais te la faire voir comme ça tu pourras me faire la même que sur mon dessin !»

« Et tu veux un chien ?»

« Oui, comme ça il pourra venir avec moi à la librairie et on pourra se promener dans les bois pour cueillir des fleurs et sur la plage pour trouver des coquillages !»

« Il ne te manquera que ton mari pour finir ta petite liste. Tu as déjà une idée ?»

« Je pourrais me marier avec Jacob, mais je crois qu'il est amoureux de Leah. Il y a Quil, mais il fait des blagues pas très drôle. Je devrais peut-être me marier avec toi ! Comme tu es gentil pour me faire ma maison, mais tu es drôlement vieux !»

« Eh ! Je ne suis pas vieux, petite tête, je n'ai que dix-sept ans !»

« Whaou c'est vachement vieux quand même !»

« Tu as quoi sept ans ? C'est sûr que c'est vieux à côté de toi !»

« Eh ! J'ai bientôt dix ans, je te ferai dire ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis petite et que toi, tu es un géant !» Râla-t-elle, ce qui fit rire Paul. « Je pense que je ne devrais pas me marier avec toi, tu n'es pas si gentil que ça finalement.» Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton sérieux après une minute de réflexion.

« Quoi, je ne suis pas gentil ?Tu es sûre ?» Elle hocha la tête un sourire taquin aux lèvres. « Tu vas voir si je ne suis pas gentil !»

Il commença à la chatouiller. Elle se tortillait sur lui en riant aux éclats. Le sourire de Paul s'intensifia.

« Ok ! Ok ! Tu es le plus gentil sur Terre ! Mais arrêtes s'il te plaît !» Le supplia-t-elle. « Mais je ne peux pas me marier avec toi quand même, je ne connais pas ton prénom !»

« Je m'appelle Paul et toi, petite fée ?»

« Isabella, mais je préfère Bella !»

« Bien Mademoiselle Bella, nous allons devoir y aller !» Lui annonça-t-il.

« Pourquoi, Monsieur Paul ?»

« Parce qu'il commence à pleuvoir, petite fée !» Déclara-t-il alors que quelques gouttes tombaient sur eux.

« Oh, mais j'aime bien la pluie moi ! Mon papa dit toujours qu'après la pluie vient le beau temps !» Affirma-t-elle.

« Peut-être, mais tu peux aussi tomber malade si tu es trempée jusqu'au os. Alors remets tes chaussures et ensuite, on ira se mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur !»

« Tu sais quoi, Paul ?» Lui demanda-t-elle en remettant ses chaussures.« Un jour, je danserais sous la pluie parce que je suis sûre que c'est génial ! C'est bon, je suis prête.»

« Parfait, parce qu'on va devoir courir !» Lui annonça-t-il alors que les gouttes s'intensifiaient. « Quoi que...» Dit-il en l'attrapant pour la porter.« Accroches-toi bien, petite fée !» Elle noua un bras autour de son cou, une main tenait sa couronne de fleurs et entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille. Et il se mit à courir vers la salle des fêtes.

Il n'y avait pas une longue distance, mais elle suffit pour qu'ils soient trempés par la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus fort. Bella, dans ses bras, riait à gorge déployée heureuse de se faire tremper et de la folle aventure qu'elle vivait. Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, le père de Bella se précipita vers eux.

« Où étais-tu ma puce ? Tu sais que tu ne peux pas partir comme ça sans me prévenir !»

« J'étais à la plage papa ! Emily a dit que c'était d'accord. En plus, maintenant, j'ai un nouvel ami.» Déclara-t-elle en serrant Paul un peu plus dans ses bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« D'accord chérie, je suis content pour toi, mais tu dois me le dire la prochaine fois, d'accord ?»

« Oui papa, promis !» Dit elle en avançant une nouvelle fois son petit doigt que son père serra, démontrant que c'était quelque chose d'habituelle entre eux.

« Bella, Paul ! Vous êtes trempés, les enfants ! Tenez des serviettes !» Déclara Sue, des serviettes-éponges à la main. « Viens ici, ma puce, je vais t'aider !» Annonça-t-elle en attrapant la fillette dans les bras de Paul et en commençant à l'éponger.

« Merci, d'avoir pris soin de ma petite fille, Paul !» Déclara Charlie Swan au jeune homme, en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Toujours, Monsieur.» Répondit Paul en essuyant l'eau de ses cheveux. « Elle est spéciale n'est-ce pas, Monsieur ?»

« Très spéciale, Paul !» Affirma Charlie.

« Papa, tu sais quoi !» S'exclama Bella, détournant l'attention des deux hommes. « Paul a dit qu'il me construirait une maison quand je serai grande !» Professa-t-elle à son père « Alors comme il est gentil, je devrais peut-être me marier avec lui, non ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Sue ?» Demanda-t-elle à l'intention de sa nouvelle belle-mère.

Le sérieux et l'excitation de la petite fille firent sourire une nouvelle fois Paul et encore plus quand il remarqua la réaction de son père. Les deux parents essayaient d'expliquer à Bella, qu'elle ne pouvait pas décider d'épouser une personne à la première rencontre parce qu'il était gentil avec elle et qu'elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour penser au mariage.

La mère de Sam, qui avait la garde de Paul jusqu'à sa majorité, lui signala qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Alors il s'approcha du groupe et se mit à la hauteur de Bella. Il se fit la réflexion qu'elle était vraiment petite, mais en même temps, il ne savait pas quelle taille devait faire une petite fille de dix ans.

« Petite fée ? Je vais devoir y aller.»

« Oh non !» Gémit-elle. « Je devais te donner mon dessin !»

« Tu me le donneras la prochaine fois, où tu le donneras à ton papa qui pourra me le donner, d'accord ?»

La fillette hocha la tête et se jeta dans ses bras une dernière fois.

« Si je me marie avec toi, alors papa et Sue pourront être tes parents. Ce n'est pas la même chose, mais c'est presque pareil.» Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de ce corps si fragile, sous le coup des émotions. Elle venait une nouvelle fois de bousculer son monde.

« Merci Bella.» Lui répondit-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur le haut de sa tête. « Je te promets qu'un jour, tu auras ta maison, petite fée.»

Elle se détacha de lui et lui tendit le petit doigt.

« Promis ?»

Il enroula son doigt autour du sien, scellant ainsi la promesse de toute une vie.


	15. La petite Bella un démon ?

« Paul viendra te chercher ce soir, d'accord ? N'oublie pas que tu as ton déjeuner dans ton sac aussi. » Lançai-je en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. « Et si tu as le moindre problème, Rosalie peut m'envoyer un message, d'accord ? »

« Je sais, Bella. » Souffla Riley en roulant des yeux.

Paul était morte de rire à côté de moi. Les deux se moquaient de moi depuis ce matin. Riley finit par joindre l'hilarité de Paul alors que je continuais mes recommandations et à répéter la même chose. Je tournais clairement en boucle ce matin, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'étais plus stressée par cette intégration à l'école que Riley, alors que c'était lui qui devait y aller. Mais c'était comme ça, je voulais que tout ce passe bien pour lui. Je voulais qu'il se fasse des amis rapidement et qu'il ne souffre pas trop d'être loin de son environnement habituel, surtout que Phil nous avait quitté hier dans l'après-midi pour rejoindre Portland. Il avait profité que Seth rentre à l'université pour faire le voyage avec lui, plutôt que de prendre le train seul.

« Vous savez quoi ? Je pense que finalement, j'aime plus Biers que vous ! » Grognai-je. « À partir de maintenant, c'est lui l'amour de ma vie. » Affirmai-je en garant ma voiture sur le parking de l'école.

Exceptionnellement, j'allais emmener Riley vers sa classe. Normalement, on devait déposer les enfants devant l'école et c'était les parents volontaires qui s'assuraient que nos têtes blondes entrent en toute sécurité dans l'école. Mais comme c'était le premier jour de Riley, j'avais le droit de l'emmener jusqu'à sa classe et je devais d'ailleurs récupérer quelques papiers administratifs mais aussi son petit panneau à son nom qu'on devait mettre dans la voiture pour le récupérer suivant le même système le soir.

Ça faisait très drive-in dans un fast-food, mais c'était ce qui avait permis de réduire le risque d'accident aux abords des écoles, mais aussi les kidnappings. Et puis c'était plus rapide que de devoir garer la voiture, faire le trajet jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'école en passant par la sécurité, déposer l'enfant et repartir.

« Ce n'est pas gentil pour nous, ça, bébé. » Râla Paul en détachant sa ceinture. « T'en penses quoi, Riley ? On devrait la punir, non ? »

« Carrément ! » S'écria Riley qui avait quitté son siège.

Il passa sa tête au dessus de mon siège et afficha son air de petit coquin. Mes craintes d'une coalition Riley/Paul s'était révélée véridique. Les deux s'entendaient beaucoup trop bien pour mon bien-être mental. Ils avaient passé le dimanche à me taquiner alors que je tentais désespérément de faire mes citrouilles pour terminer la déco du porche avant. Et Phil et mes parents n'avaient été d'aucune utilité, au contraire même.

« Tu as une idée ? » Demanda Paul.

« Le chocolat, bien sûr ! On va se débarrasser de tout le chocolat qui traîne dans les placards.» Déclara Riley avec un petit rire mauvais.

« Bonne idée, mon pote ! » Rigola Paul en claquant son poing dans celui de mon petit frère.

Je soupirais à moitié amusée et exaspérée de leur bêtise avant de détacher ma ceinture et de me tourner vers eux.

« D'accord, alors je vous priverais des choses que vous adorez ! » Affirmais-je avant de quitter la voiture. « Et moi aussi, je tiens mes promesses Lahote, tu t'en souviens, non ? »

J'entendis un grognement alors que je fermai ma portière. Celle de Paul et Riley s'ouvrirent rapidement.

« Tu peux pas faire ça, Bella ! C'était pour rire. » Chouina Riley en sortant de la voiture.

« Bien sûr que je peux ! Personne n'a le droit de toucher au chocolat ! C'est sacré ! Et vous le savez ! »

Les bras de Riley entourèrent ma taille et son petit visage se tourna vers moi afin de m'offrir une de ses moues adorables dont il avait le secret.

« On ira t'en acheter à la place, d'accord ? » Me dit-il en papillonnant des yeux.

Il était tellement adorable, je n'avais qu'une envie passer ma main dans ses cheveux et être d'accord avec lui. Le bras de Paul m'entoura les épaules.

« Et on passera chez Emily pour t'acheter un goûter qu'on te déposera après l'école. » Dit-il.

Je fis semblant de réfléchir. Je venais clairement de les manipuler, mais c'était trop facile et trop tentant. De toute façon, j'étais clairement en minorité, c'était eux contre moi alors à la guerre comme la guerre.

« D'accord. » Répondis-je. « Mais on devrait y aller, sinon Riley va être en retard. »

Riley se détacha de moi avant d'attraper ma main pour faire le chemin vers l'école. Il avait beau avoir neuf ans, il aimait toujours autant nous tenir la main. Son sac à dos était déjà sur ses épaules et il se retenait clairement de sautiller tant il était excité à l'idée d'être dans une nouvelle école. Rosalie et lui avaient énormément discuté sur l'école, mais aussi sur sa rentrée, les activités qu'ils allaient faire et sur les élèves de sa classe. Il était peut-être un peu stressé, mais son excitation primait.

Le bras de Paul ne quitta pas une seule fois mes épaules alors qu'il continuait de discuter avec Riley sur ce qu'ils allaient faire pour se faire pardonner de m'avoir embêter ce matin. J'avais vraiment l'impression que Paul et moi allions déposer notre enfant pour la première fois à l'école. C'était un sentiment étrange, mais en même temps je me voyais bien le faire dans un avenir proche. Toute la ville semblait déjà au courant que Riley était là et surtout qui il était. On reçu un nombre incalculable de salutations et de petits mots d'encouragement pour cette première journée.

« Alors, Riley ? Prêt pour cette journée ? » Demanda Rosalie en nous accueillant dans sa classe.

C'était la première fois que je venais dans sa classe et je la trouvais incroyable. Pour un peu, j'avais envie de revenir des années plus tôt pour être à nouveau élève. Ça n'avait clairement rien à voir avec l'école que j'avais fréquentée étant jeune. La mienne ressemblait plus à une prison qu'à cet espace chaleureux et coloré.

« À 100% ! » S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

« Super ! Alors je t'ai préparé ton casier avec ta photo dessus, tu peux y déposer ton sac et ton manteau. Pendant ce temps là, je vais donner les derniers papiers à Paul et Bella, d'accord ? »

Riley hocha la tête avant de partir en courant vers les casiers en bois que Rosalie lui avait désignés. Elle nous donna rapidement la pochette au nom de Riley. C'était le double des papiers que nous avions dû remplir avec Phil. Les premiers enfants commencèrent à entrer en classe alors que Riley accrochait ses affaires.

« Ils savent déjà qui il est. » Nous informa Rosalie. « Ils m'ont aidé à préparer l'espace de Riley vendredi et ils sont impatients de faire sa connaissance. »

« Si il y a le moindre problème, téléphones-moi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Riley est en sécurité ici. »

« Je sais, mais ça m'angoisse quand même un peu. » Murmurai-je en regardant Riley interagir avec les enfants.

« L'ensemble du personnel est au courant pour lui, nous avons eut une réunion tôt ce matin pour en discuter encore. Personne n'est autorisé à récupérer Riley sauf vous deux, Phil ou moi. » Dit Rosalie en me serrant la main.

« Merci, Rosie. » Répondis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

« On va devoir y aller, bébé. » Me rappela Paul.

J'acquiesçai en me détachant de Rosalie et en la saluant une dernière fois. Elle partie accueillir ses élèves, alors nous nous dirigions vers Riley en grande discussion avec deux petits garçons.

« Riley ? » L'interpellai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire, ses yeux brillaient déjà de joie, il venait assurément de se faire deux amis. La vie à Forks allait lui changer de celle de Jacksonville, ici les gens étaient bien plus simple et accueillant. Là où il avait eut des difficultés à se faire des amis, ici j'étais persuadée que ça n'allait pas être le cas.

« Paul et moi allons partir. »

Il acquiesça avant de m'entourer une nouvelle fois la taille de ses bras. J'en profitai pour passer ma main dans ses cheveux et lui déposer un baiser le front. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas encore honte d'être aussi tendre et câlin. Je savais que ce n'était pas le cas pour tous les enfants, mais pas chez Riley.

« Amuses-toi bien, mon pote. » Dit Paul en lui cognant le poing.

C'était devenu leur petit truc, surtout depuis qu'il avait vu les jumeaux le faire avec lui. J'étais vraiment heureuse que lui et Paul s'entendent aussi bien. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de partir de la classe de Rosalie, le bras de Paul autour de mes épaules une nouvelle fois. Le retour se fit dans la silence, à part quand je croisais les enfants qui venaient régulièrement à la librairie alors là j'avais le droit à des gazouillements adorables.

« Si tu es aussi chamboulée pour la rentrer de ton frère, je me demande ce que ça va donner le jour où ça sera nos enfants. » Me taquina-t-il, alors qu'on arrivait à la voiture.

« Eh méchant, va ! » Râlai-je en essayant de m'éloigner de lui.

Il glissa ses bras autour de moi pour m'empêcher de partir et me colla contre la voiture. Sa main remonta vers mon visage, il donna une légère pression pour que je lève mon visage vers lui.

« Tu sais que ça va aller ? » Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je m'attends toujours au pire avec elle. »

« Je suis là. »

« Je sais, merci. » Répondis-je en m'élevant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

J'aimai tellement le goût et la texture de ses lèvres. J'avais aussi l'impression que notre relation avait changé depuis que j'avais décidé de vivre avec lui samedi soir. Je le sentais plus détendu et rassuré. Finalement, notre dernier barbecue avait servit aussi à célébrer mon emménagement chez Paul. Il ne me restait plus qu'à vendre mes meubles et à apporter ce que je n'avais pas encore pris. Je me détachai de ses lèvres, dont j'étais accros, non sans avoir déposé un léger baiser avant.

Il m'ouvrit la portière avant de rejoindre le siège passager. Le fait de le savoir avec moi m'encourageait à conduire plus. J'étais aussi beaucoup plus rassurée. Il attrapa la pochette en carton au nom de Riley que je lui tendais et commença à lire les papiers. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais je savais qu'il préférait vérifier une nouvelle fois.

« Tu n'oublieras pas de prendre la pancarte au nom de Riley pour cette après-midi. » Lui rappelai-je avant de m'engager sur la route.

« Je vais vraiment finir par te punir de chocolat, Miss Swan. » Râla-t-il.

« Dans ce cas là, je te priverais de sexe. »

« Tu n'oserais pas. » Répondit-il faussement choqué.

« Oh oui, je me demande d'ailleurs si je ne devrais pas... » Commençai-je avant de laisser un suspense.

« Tu ne devrais pas quoi ? »

« Hum, je ne sais pas si tu y résisterais. » Répondis-je pour moi même.

« À quoi ? » Grogna-t-il.

« Peut-être que je devrais me déshabiller devant toi alors que j'aurais enfilé une de ses petites choses dont tu raffoles et puis je pourrais m'installer sur le lit pour me faire plaisir sous tes yeux, sans que tu ne puisses me toucher. Tu n'aurais le droit que de me regarder en train de prendre mon pied. » Expliquai-je avec un ton rêveur. « Hum oui ça pourrait être une bonne idée. »

Il lâcha un grognement alors que sa main se posait directement sur ma cuisse pour remonter vers mon entrejambe. Je me félicitai de porter un jean, sinon il aurait découvert directement que cette idée me faisait autant d'effet qu'à lui.

« Tu en penses quoi ? Ça serait une bonne idée, non ? » Demandai-je avec un sourire mauvais.

Je garais ma voiture devant l'entreprise de Paul. Il se dépêcha de retirer sa ceinture avant de fondre sur moi et de m'embrasser. Sa main glissa vers ma blouse pour la remonter et avoir accès à mon soutien-gorge. Il quitta mes lèvres pour mon cou afin d'y laisser une pluie de baiser et sûrement de suçons tout en malaxant mes seins et titillant mon téton durcit.

« Ça t'excites, hein ? De me faire bander comme un fou et de me laisser sur ma faim. » Grogna-t-il contre mon oreille. « Tu es une méchante demoiselle qui sera punit pour ça ce soir. » Ajouta-t-il en me léchant un point sensible sous mon oreille qui me fit gémir.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais gentille. » Murmurai-je en gémissant.

Je posais ma main sur son visage pour l'éloigner de moi. Je souriais comme une folle face à nos petites provocations.

« Tu es fière de toi en plus ! » Râla-t-il.

« Carrément ! » Ricanai-je en détachant ma ceinture. « Allez, j'ai mon fils et amour de ma vie à récupérer. » Déclarai-je en sortant rapidement de la voiture.

Je m'éloignais tout aussi rapidement de la voiture afin de rentrer dans le bâtiment. On avait déposé Biers ici avant d'emmener Riley à l'école. La secrétaire de Paul, Madame Cope, avait accepté de garder notre gros bébé le temps de notre petit voyage. Il devait par la suite venir avec moi pour passer la journée à la librairie. Mon coffre était plein d'affaires pour lui. En soit, il n'y en avait pas énormément, mais comme j'avais affaire à un chien géant tout devait être adapté pour lui. J'avais tellement hâte de lui installer son petit coin personnel dans la réserve et j'espérai aussi que cette première journée se passe bien pour lui.

« Reviens ici, Isabella Swan ! »

J'éclatai de rire une nouvelle fois avant de passer la porte d'entrée. Les mains de Paul m'attrapèrent rapidement ce qui me fit pousser un petit cris de surprise alors que mes pieds quittaient le sol. Il passa son bras sous mes genoux alors que l'autre était dans mon dos. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber. Il affichait un visage mécontent alors que ses yeux brillaient de joie.

« Pensez vous que c'est un comportement approprié sur un lieu de travail, Monsieur Paul ? » Gronda Madame Cope. « Laissez cette frêle jeune femme sur le plancher des vaches, voyons ! »

« Ne vous y trompez pas, Betty, cette femme est un démon. » Grogna Paul, me faisant rire.

« Je devrais vous laver la bouche avec du savon ! » Continua de gonder Betty Cope. « La petite Bella, un démon ? N'importe quoi ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ? » Demanda Jared en arrivant dans la pièce.

« Paul et Riley ont été méchant avec moi, Jared. Ils veulent me priver de chocolat. » Expliquai-je en affichant la même moue que Riley m'avait servi plus tôt.

« Pauvre, chaton. Est-ce que tu veux que tonton Jared te sauve du grand méchant loup ? »

« Tu serais un ange, Jared ! » Acquiesçai-je en gloussant.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. » Râlai-je.

« Tu croyais vraiment que ta petite moue allait marcher sur moi. » Ricana-t-il.

« Ça, c'est mon pote. » Fanfaronna Paul.

Je secouai la tête de désespoir en poussant un soupir.

« Bon, vous allez lâcher ce petit ange ? » Demanda Betty en grondant un peu plus fort.

J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir une grand-mère en face de moi grondant ses petits fils pour les bêtises qu'ils venaient de faire. Et c'était ce qu'elle pouvait être au vu de son âge. Elle avait longtemps travaillé au lycée de Forks en tant que secrétaire pour finalement être renvoyée quand l'administration avait décidé qu'elle était trop âgée pour continuer. Ce qui avait fait scandale en ville. Paul l'avait engagée parce que Betty Cope était incapable d'arrêter de travailler. Bien sûr, elle ne faisait pas des journées complètes, mais elle travaillait quelques heures par semaine pour soulager Kate de la masse de travail.

Paul finit par me poser au sol, non sans m'avoir volé un baiser au passage le tout sous les ricanements de Jared. En même temps, c'était franchement comique de voir une petite mamie d'à peine un mètre cinquante faire obéir un géant de plus de quarante centimètres de plus qu'elle. Il garda ses mains autour de ma taille pour m'empêcher de fuir.

« Comment a été ce petit baby-sitting, Madame Cope ? » Demandai-je.

« Une véritable crème, les enfants l'ont emmené jouer dehors en attendant votre retour. Vous êtes sûre que ce petit chou dormira un moment. » Roucoula-t-elle en rejoignant la porte menant sur la cour intérieur.

Paul avait acheté une ancienne friche industrielle qu'il avait rénové pour en faire son entreprise. Le premier bâtiment servait d'accueil et de bureau alors que les autres servaient de lieu de stockage des matériaux et d'atelier. Une cour intérieur servait de parking pour les véhicules de chantier. Il m'avait fait visiter ça, des mois plus tôt et j'avais adorer voir ce qu'il avait pu faire d'un endroit totalement laissé à l'abandon.

Paul me lâcha pour que je puisse suivre Madame Cope et récupérer Biers qui venait de se faire une nouvelle fan. Je pensais que son adaptation allait être plus compliquer que ça mais ce chien semblait avoir comprit qu'il était en sécurité avec nous. Il avait accepté rapidement qu'il lui était impossible de dormir dans notre chambre la nuit. On avait installé un énorme panier pour lui sur le palier à côté de la porte de notre chambre, il y avait dormi comme un bien heureux. Il avait aussi la possibilité de dormir dans un autre panier dans le salon ou même dans le bureau.

Biers courait dans tous les sens pour attraper la balle qu'on lui lançait régulièrement. Il vivait assurément sa meilleure vie et surtout adoptait réellement le comportement qu'un jeune chien devait avoir, à savoir fougue et espièglerie. L'association qui l'avait prit en charge c'était très tôt chargé de son éducation et il était très obéissant. Le seul problème qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à régler, était son incapacité à rester seul. Alors là, il devenait vraiment destructeur mais surtout bruyant. Il hurlait à la mort si on le laissait seul.

C'était par Madame Cope que Paul avait entendu parler de Biers, sa fille était bénévole pour l'association et s'inquiétait réellement pour l'avenir de ce jeune chien. Nous étions, entre guillemet, son dernier espoir pour finir sa vie avec une famille et non derrière les barreaux d'une cage. Paul avait alors monté le plan sauvetage Biers/faisons plaisir à Bella. Et ça avait été une réussite.

« Les garçons, il est l'heure pour Biers de partir ! » S'exclama Madame Cope.

Ils tournèrent tous leurs têtes vers nous. Madame Cope affichait décidément cette attitude entre la maîtresse d'école et la grand-mère gâteau. C'était adorable. Biers fondit sur moi quand il me repéra alors que je l'interpellai. Il se colla à moi pour que je puisse le câliner, ce que je m'appliquai à faire avec plaisir.

« Vous vous êtes bien amusé ? » Roucoula-t-elle.

Les employés de Paul lui offrirent tous une réponse avec des sourires et des attitudes remplis de douceur. Betty Cope était devenue rapidement la mascotte de l'entreprise. C'était charmant de voir des grands gaillards à l'attitude bourrue être aussi mignon que des chatons quand cette petite mamie de soixante-dix ans était là.

« Sa laisse, Miss Bella. » Me dit Brady en me tendant l'objet.

« Merci, Brady. » Dis-je en l'attrapant et en l'attachant au harnais. « On y va ? » Demandai-je en l'incitant à avancer pour entrer à nouveau dans le bâtiment.

Paul était toujours avec Jared qui lui montrait des infos dans le dossier que ce dernier avait en mains quand il était entré dans la pièce plus tôt. Leah entra au même moment par l'entrée principale.

« Coucou sœurette ! » S'exclama-t-elle en me déposant un baiser sur la joue. « Comment va mon neveu préféré ? » Roucoula-t-elle en caressant Biers.

« Donc Leah Black a un cœur. » Ricana Brady.

« La ferme, Brady ou je demande à Biers de te manger tes bijoux de famille qui ne te servent pas à grand chose. » Répondit-elle froidement.

« Biers ne fera rien du tout. » Répondis-je. « Et Brady va être un gentil garçon, n'est ce pas ? Surtout que j'ai trouvé un nouveau livre qui pourrait servir à Leah.»

Brady blanchit apparemment il se souvenait de ma petite blague faite quelques mois plus tôt sur le livre des poisons indétectables. Les autres employés ricanèrent face à la panique du jeune homme.

« Tu deviens vraiment aussi méchante que Paul. » Gloussa Leah.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de tomber dans le regard que mon Paul me portait. Il était amusé et n'avait absolument pas manqué un mot de notre petite scène.

« Bref, Biers et moi allons y aller ! Travaillez bien et soyez prudent. » Déclarai-je, ce qui donna le signale à tout le monde de commencer la journée de travail. « Merci encore d'avoir gardé Biers, Madame Cope. »

« C'était un plaisir, ma douce. » Roucoula-t-elle en caressant un Biers heureux.

J'embrassai la joue de Leah avant de partir en direction de ma voiture avec mon chien.

« Donc pas d'au revoir pour moi ? » Râla Jared.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai en échange ? » Gloussai-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil. « Amuse toi bien avec tes crayons de couleur, Jared ! » M'écriai-je, le faisant râler.

Je prenais un malin plaisir à utiliser les clichés sur les architectes pour le faire enrager. C'était Kim qui m'avait donné l'astuce et j'en profitais dès que je le pouvais.

« Ta femme est vraiment méchante, aujourd'hui. » Bouda Jared.

« Tu as vu, ça ? » Demanda Paul ravi en me rejoignant.

Il m'ouvrit la porte pour m'inciter à sortir. J'entendis Leah se demander une nouvelle fois, si c'était une bonne idée de m'avoir encouragée à fréquenter Paul. Il ouvrit le coffre et incita Biers à monter dedans. Celui-ci se plaça directement sur le panier que j'allais mettre à la librairie pour lui. Au moins, j'étais sûre qu'il l'appréciait. Paul m'accompagna jusqu'à ma portière, avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois alors que je venais de m'installer au volant.

« Préviens moi quand tu es arrivée à la librairie. » Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

« D'accord, à ce soir. »

« Je t'aime, bébé. » Déclara-t-il avant de fermer ma portière.

Un petit frisson de plaisir remonta le long de mon dos sous ses mots. Je lui articulai ma réponse avant de lui lancer un petit signe de la main et de me mettre en route. Par chance, je trouvai une place en face de la librairie. Ce qui m'arrangeait bien pour transporter les affaires de Biers à l'intérieur. Il me fallut deux voyages pour tout transporter, chien comprit. Je l'avais laissé à l'intérieur de la librairie alors qu'il était occupé à renifler toutes les odeurs. Même si je n'ouvrais pas avant deux petites heures, j'en profitais pour ouvrir les stores et faire entrer le maximum de lumière dans le magasin.

J'installai rapidement ses affaires ainsi que les miennes dans la réserve. Son énorme panier prit place à côté de la porte de secours. Il s'y installa directement après avoir repéré son bol d'eau dans l'espace cuisine, mais surtout son doudou que j'avais posé dans le panier. Car ce chien avait un doudou, tel un bébé, mais il avait surtout l'attitude la plus adorable avec lui. J'envoyai rapidement une photo de Biers, partit au pays des rêves, à Paul avant de me mettre au travail.

La nouvelle de l'arrivée de Biers dans notre vie avait elle aussi fait rapidement le tour de la ville et mes clients avaient tous été enchanté de le rencontrer. Biers avait quand à lui peu quitté mes côtés et donc la réserve. Il agissait véritablement comme un gardien. Il s'assurait toujours de m'avoir dans son visuel. J'étais impressionnée par son attitude de protecteur. Il fallait croire que ce chien était la réincarnation de Paul.

« C'est moi ! » Hurla la voix de Riley en entrant en trombe dans la librairie.

« Je suppose que tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Demandai-je alors que j'avais le droit à un câlin qui me coupa le souffle.

Il me lâcha rapidement avant de partir saluer Biers. Paul entra à son tour, tenant dans ses mains un paquet qui venait directement du café d'Emily. Il tenait donc son engagement à me fournir le goûter. Il en profita pour me voler un baiser avant de déposer le paquet sur le comptoir dans le coin cuisine. Riley lâcha Biers pour s'installer sur l'un des tabouret pour manger son goûter, non sans s'être lavé les mains avant. Je m'installai contre le chambrant de la porte pour les regarder faire. Riley aidait volontier Paul à sortir ce qu'ils avaient acheté un peu plus tôt.

« Alors cette journée ? » Demandai-je.

Il me raconta alors en détails ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui, mais aussi les nouveaux copains et copines qu'il venait de se faire. Le tout en mangeant régulièrement son brownie. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait mais ce gamin était aussi accros au chocolat que moi. J'en profitais pour manger ma part aussi. Paul était clairement amusé par l'attitude de mon petit frère. Je me doutai qu'il avait déjà dû lui servir, avec le même enthousiasme, son compte rendu.

« Des devoirs ? »

« Yep ! Mais Paul a dit qu'il m'aiderait comme c'est des math... »

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? »

« Que tu n'es pas très forte pour les math ! » Ricana Riley.

« Ta méchanceté nous contamine tous, Lahote. » Lui lançai-je avec un regard mauvais.

« Tu adores ma méchanceté, bébé. » Ricana Paul en m'enlaçant.

« D'accord, c'est officiel ! Biers est le seul amour de ma vie. » Annonçai-je.

Riley cachait son amusement derrière sa main alors que Paul faisait semblant de râler et moi de bouder. Ils finirent par me quitter pour rentrer à la maison. Paul s'était arrangé pour terminer plus tôt et donc s'occuper de Riley. Ça ne sera pas comme ça toute la semaine puisque la plupart du temps Maggie sera là et donc je pourrais rentrer, mais le lundi était la journée où elle était en cours, du matin jusqu'au soir. Donc Paul était le seul capitaine à bord. Et puis lui qui disait que ça lui ferait de l'entraînement, il allait être servi.

Biers resta avec moi et m'aida à faire la fermeture de la librairie. J'étais contente de pouvoir rentrer à la maison et donc de les retrouver. Ma journée avait été productive et satisfaisante, j'aimai vraiment passer des journées comme ça. Quand, j'entrai dans la maison le rire de Riley raisonna ainsi que la voix de Phil. Celui-ci nous avait prévenu qu'il comptait appeler tous les soirs pour voir comment ça s'était passé.

« Bonsoir, bonsoir. » M'annonçai-je alors que Biers fonçait déjà droit vers Riley.

« Oh non, Bella est là ! » S'écria Riley. « Vite nettoyons toutes nos preuves. »

« Tu as raison, elle ne doit pas savoir que nous avons mangé son chocolat. »

« Alors, tu l'entraînes aussi là dedans. » Râlai-je en les regardant rire devant l'ordinateur. « Salut Phil ! Aides moi, je ne vais pas survivre à un mois avec les deux. » Suppliai-je en les rejoignant.

« Mais si tu peux, ma grande ! Et puis si tu résistes à ça, tu peux résister à tout ! » Rigola Phil.

« Je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'au moins dix mois de vacances seule, après ça. » Annonçai-je en m'affalant sur un des tabourets.

Le rire de Riley s'intensifia alors que le torse de Paul se collait à moi.

« Interdiction de partir loin de moi. » Grogna-t-il.

« Bon alors, je vais noyer ma douleur dans le vin. » Soupirai-je.

« Tu vas réussir, Bella. En attendant, je vais vous laisser. J'ai un dîner ce soir avec le gratin du club. »

« Oh, un Phil en costume ! Photo ! » Exigeai-je.

« Tu rêves ! »

« Allez, au moins ça me remontera le morale. J'adore quand tu te déguises en pingouin. »

« Même pas en rêve, gamine. »

« Vous êtes tous méchant avec moi, aujourd'hui. » Chouinai-je en croisant mes bras devant ma poitrine.

« C'est ça. » Accorda Phil en rigolant.

Je me doutais qu'il avait du être mit au courant des petites manigances de Paul/Riley. Malgré moi, j'éclatai de rire. C'était impossible de bouder face à la bonne humeur ambiante. Phil finit par nous laisser alors que nous allions nous aussi manger. Riley était celui qui avait décidé de cuisiner. Paul et lui étaient passés au supermarché pour faire les courses de la semaine, mais aussi du soir. Riley me raconta en détail l'attitude des personnes dans le supermarché et notamment du nombre de femme qui étaient venues à eux pensant que mon Paul était un père célibataire. J'avais clairement boudé en apprenant ça, mais surtout j'avais fait la promesse de ne plus les laisser faire les magasins sans moi.

Riley avait finit par aller se coucher, épuisé de sa première journée. J'avais nettoyé la cuisine et préparé son déjeuner pour le lendemain avant de le rejoindre pour lire une histoire avec lui. Ce n'était plus moi qui lissais les histoires, mais lui qui le faisait pour moi. Ce qui me prouvait une nouvelle fois que mon Riley n'était plus le petit bébé dont j'avais prit soin dès sa naissance.

« Bella ? » M'interpella-t-il alors que j'allais quitter la pièce.

« Oui ? »

« Je... Je suis vraiment content d'être ici. »

« Moi aussi, Riley. » Avouai-je en me réinstallant à côté de lui sur son lit.

« J'avais un peu peur, mais Paul est cool en vrai. »

« C'est vrai. »

« J'aimerais bien que papa trouve quelqu'un à aimer. Un peu comme toi et Paul. »

« Oh, Riley. » Murmurai-je en lui embrassant le front. « Un jour, champion, il trouvera la bonne personne pour lui. Ne t'en fait pas. Le plus important, c'est que tu restes comme tu es, car je suis sûre qu'elle tombera raide dingue de toi en premier. »

« Normal, je suis adorable. »

« C'est ça. » Gloussai-je. « Je t'aime, mon trésor. »

« Je t'aime aussi, mon joyau. » Dit-il en embrassant ma joue.

Je me relevai avant de quitter la pièce. Sa lampe de chevet s'éteignit alors que je fermai la porte de sa chambre. Je rejoignis Paul qui m'attendait dans le salon. Il était peut-être tard pour Riley, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour nous. Il m'attendait sur le canapé devant la diffusion d'un match de je-ne-sais-quel-sport. Je me blottis contre lui, non sans avoir prit un plaid au passage pour m'enrouler dedans. Ses bras m'entourèrent alors que je profitai de sa chaleur et de son odeur dont j'étais accro.

J'avais toujours râlé de voir mon père devant la télé à regarder des matchs, mais avec Paul je m'en moquai complètement tant que je pouvais me servir de lui comme matelas et coussin officiels. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous le plaid pour atteindre ma peau. Il me caressa distraitement la peau avant qu'une de ses mains décida de déboutonner mon jean.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Marmonnai-je.

« Ta punition pour ce matin. »

« Qui consiste ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais à la place sa main passa la barrière de ma culotte pour atteindre mon clitoris qu'il commença à titiller. Je poussai un soupir sous la sensation et sentis que je commençais à mouiller. De toute façon, il ne fallait quasiment rien pour que j'ai envie de lui. Son pouce jouait avec mon bouton alors que ses doigts me pénétraient. Et le fait de n'avoir que peu d'espace pour le faire m'excitait encore plus. Je me sentis venir rapidement, ma respiration s'intensifia, j'étais sur le point de jouir quand il arrêta tout et retira sa main.

« Non, Paul, s'il te plaît. » Gémis-je sous le manque.

« Pas tout de suite. »

« Paul. » Protestai-je.

Il se leva et s'éloigna de moi.

« C'est très méchant, ça. »

Il ricana en allant vers la cuisine, je le regardai se laver les mains et prendre une bière au frigo avant de se réinstaller dans le canapé, mais loin de moi. Si il voulait jouer à ça, j'allai faire la même chose que lui. Je me dépatouillai des couvertures avant de me lever, de refermer rapidement mon jean et de quitter la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, à la place je montais vers la chambre. Je me déshabillai dans la salle de bain et déposai mes vêtements dans le panier à linge pour finalement rejoindre le lit nue. Où je m'y installai pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé. J'allai finalement exécuté ma petite vengeance.

« Tu vas me tuer. » Déclara-t-il alors que mes hanches roulaient à l'approche de l'orgasme qui grossissait en moi.

Ses doigts et sa bouche remplacèrent rapidement ma propre main. Mes cuisses étaient largement ouvertes et mes jambes sur ses épaules. Je profitai de sa bouche qui était un véritable miracle sur Terre. Ma main se plaqua contre ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier son prénom alors qu'il m'offrait un orgasme du tonnerre. Il s'empala rapidement en moi avant de nous faire changer de position. Je me retrouvais au dessus de lui le chevauchant alors que sa bouche prenait possession de mes seins.

Le double orgasme était devenu rapidement facile à atteindre. Cependant ça restait toujours aussi bon, satisfaisant et épuisant. Je me sentis jouir une nouvelle fois alors que ses hanches me pilonnaient encore. Ses mains avaient saisit mes hanches, ils les manipulaient facilement et avec force pour imprimer le mouvement. Je sentis une troisième vague brûlante partir de mon bas ventre pour s'étendre dans tout mon corps. Je plaquai ma bouche contre son torse pour retenir mon cri alors que je jouissais pour le troisième fois, en même temps que lui.

J'étais incapable de bouger, mon cœur battait tellement vite que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait quitter mon corps à tout moment. Ma respiration était haletante, mais surtout mes membres étaient semblables à de la guimauve. Il avait finalement réussit à faire ce dont il rêvait de faire depuis un moment. J'étais complètement affalée sur lui, incapable de bouger. Ses mains caressaient mes fesses, mon épiderme se hérissait à intervalle régulier. Avec un sacré effort, je relevai la tête pour le regarder. Il était clairement fier de lui et une lueur de satisfaction brillait dans ses yeux.

« Tu es fier de toi, hein ? » Articulai-je avec difficultés.

« Carrément. »

Je grognai avant d'enfouir ma tête contre son torse, son rire raisonna autour de moi. Involontairement mon sourire s'agrandit.

« Si je suis incapable de marcher demain, tu vas me le payer. »

« On peut dire que j'ai gagné, non ? » Fanfaronna-t-il.

« Je te déteste, Paul Lahote. » Grognai-je.


	16. Une vraie tigresse.

Tous les ans, c'était La Push qui accueillait les événements d'Halloween. Il fallait dire que l'endroit s'y prêtait totalement, à la fois par le décor naturel que par les légendes et la magie amérindienne que la terre dégageait. Bien sûr certains enfants faisaient quand même du porte à porte à Forks, mais si ils voulaient avoir de meilleures friandises il fallait alors faire la route vers La Push. Le comité des fêtes de la ville de Forks et La Push organisaient en plus un tas d'activités effroyablement amusantes.

Et cette année, j'avais été réquisitionnée à la fois parce que j'étais une commerçante de la ville, mais aussi parce que j'étais maintenant officiellement une habitante de La Push. Et surtout parce que c'était Sue à la tête du comité et que j'étais incapable de lui refuser ça. Bon j'avais peut-être été corrompue par des roulés à la cannelle, sous le regard moqueur de Paul. J'avais donc passé ma semaine à prêter main forte pour le samedi d'Halloween. Riley avait aussi été d'une grande aide, surtout quand on nous avait confié la tâche des gâteaux et autres douceurs à faire pour la vente qui aurait lieu le samedi soir.

Phil avait réussi à rentrer le vendredi après-midi avec Seth qui ne voulait absolument pas manquer le premier Halloween à La Push de Riley et le mien aussi par extension. Je n'avais jamais réussi à revenir pour les festivités, contrairement aux filles. Bizarrement, Halloween faisait partie des périodes à forte affluence à la librairie où je travaillai à Seattle. Autant dire que je regrettai absolument de n'avoir jamais réussi à me libérer, parce que la transformation de La Push était incroyable. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être dans un autre lieu.

Riley était absolument excité par les événements, mais aussi par les décorations. Il nous avait imposé chaque jour une promenade dans les rues avec Biers pour s'imprégner de l'atmosphère. C'était ses mots pas les miens. Je me demandai d'ailleurs où il avait pu apprendre cette expression. Mais Riley était Riley, je n'avais pas cherché à savoir. La seule chose qui comptait c'était de le voir heureux.

« Sérieux ? En joueur de base-ball ? » Hallucinai-je.

« Non, ma grande, en moi même. » Répondit Phil en me faisant voir le dos de sa veste floquée à son nom.

« Je vois de qui tient Riley pour sa créativité niveau costume. » Me moquai-je.

« Parce que tu crois que tu es mieux en petit chaperon rouge ? »

« Elle me donne envie de la croquer. » Déclara Paul en entrant dans le salon.

« Épargnez mes chastes oreilles, vous deux. » Râla Phil en quittant la pièce pour rejoindre Riley.

Paul me vola un baiser avant d'appeler Biers pour lui enfiler son costume, car même lui n'y échappé pas. Il allait être notre loup déguisé en grand-mère. Je croisai juste les doigts pour que le bonnet de grand-mère ne le gêne pas. Paul était le bûcheron, heureusement pour moi il avait un tas de chemises de bûcheron dans le dressing. J'avais donc réussi à le convaincre de se déguiser avec nous, j'avais aussi utilisé d'autres méthodes un peu moins orthodoxes pour le convaincre et arrêter de l'entendre râler.

Pour ma part, j'avais aussi pioché dans mon dressing pour le costume sauf pour la cape que j'avais trouvée sur internet. Je n'avais pas cherché à faire dans l'extra non plus, la seule chose qui comptait pour moi c'était de faire plaisir à Riley, mais surtout de ne pas avoir froid. J'avais donc revêtu une robe pull col roulé noire à manche longue avec ma paire de cuissarde noire. Bien sûr, en dessous j'avais enfilé un t-shirt à manche longue et des collants thermos-isolants. Normalement, ça devrait suffire si la pluie n'était pas de la partie.

« Tu sais que c'est toi le plus beau. » Roucoulai-je en caressant Biers quand il fut prêt.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de prendre un tas de photos de lui et de Paul en train de le préparer. J'étais officiellement gaga de ce chien.

« Tu sais que je vais commencer à être jaloux de lui. » Râla Paul.

« Tu peux, je crois même que je l'aime plus que toi. » Le taquinai-je.

« Petite peste. » Grogna-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Je me retrouvai rapidement dans ses bras alors que j'étais morte de rire. Mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille, ses mains s'étaient posées sur mes fesses qu'il prenait plaisir à tripoter. Son visage était fermé, mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice. D'un point de vu extérieur on pouvait penser qu'il était en colère, mais c'était vraiment tout le contraire.

« Alors qui aimes-tu le plus ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Biers. » Répondis-je du tac au tac.

« Tu es sûre ? »

J'acquiesçai en souriant fièrement.

« Je vais encore devoir te punir. » Souffla-t-il faussement contraint, déclenchant de nouveaux rires chez moi.

Il me posa sur le comptoir de l'îlot de la cuisine avant de commencer à me chatouiller les côtes. Il avait trouvé, récemment, que j'étais toujours chatouilleuse et en profité régulièrement pour m'embêter. Mon ventre était douloureux à force de rire, je gigotais dans tous les sens pour lui échapper.

« Stop ! » Criai-je entre deux rires. « Pouce, s'il te plaît. » Demandai-je essoufflée.

« Alors ? »

« C'est bon tu as gagné. » Répondis-je encore à bout de souffle.

« Dis le. »

« Dire quoi ? »

« Que tu m'aimes plus que Biers. » Exigea-t-il.

Je gloussai devant sa bêtise. J'enroulai à nouveau mes jambes et mes bras autour de lui pour l'attirer à moi.

« Je t'aime plus que Biers, Paul Lahote. » Déclarai-je avant de l'embrasser.

Je le sentis sourire sur mes lèvres. Il était tellement fier de lui. Des fois, j'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à un enfant, surtout quand il se mettait à bouder. Mais c'était tellement adorable.

« Tu vois, c'est toujours comme ça. » Soupira Riley exaspéré.

J'essuyai les éventuelles traces de rouge à lèvre carmin sur les lèvres de Paul avant de regarder Riley qui venait enfin de descendre. Phil était à deux doigts de rire face à l'expression de son fils.

« Ça rend quand même bête l'amour. » Ajouta-t-il pour lui même.

« Un jour ça sera ton tour, mon pote ! » Répondit Paul en m'aidant à descendre du comptoir.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça, on pourra enfin se moquer de lui. » Gloussai-je en réajustant ma robe.

« On pourra peut-être le filmer à ce moment là ? » Dit Paul.

« Oh oui ! D'ailleurs, on ressortira les vieux albums photos pour montrer bébé Riley. »

« Bonne idée, bébé. Je pense qu'on devrait même faire un film avec toutes les vidéos de lui que tu as déjà. » Enchaîna Paul sous le rire de Phil.

« Vous êtes... Vous êtes diabolique ! » Cria Riley. « Papa, sauves moi ! »

« Quelle méchante sœur tu as, mon fils. » Ricana Phil.

« Tu as vu ça ! Et elle est toujours comme ça ! » S'exclama-t-il. « D'ailleurs, je pense que j'ai besoin de bonbons pour aller mieux. » Affirma-t-il.

« Tu ne perds pas le nord, toi. » Gloussai-je à nouveau. « Allez on y va, sinon Riley va nous faire une dépression. »

J'entraînai toute ma smala vers l'extérieur avant de partir à pied vers le centre des festivités. Il était impossible pour nous de prendre une voiture, car La Push devenait entièrement piétonne le temps d'une soirée. Riley était tellement excité qu'il passait plus son temps à sautiller qu'à marcher. Phil et Paul discutaient de la première semaine de Phil à Portland, alors que moi je surveillai mon ninja de petit frère en compagnie de Biers à qui il racontait des histoires d'horreurs.

Notre petite équipe arriva rapidement chez Emily, chez qui on avait rendez-vous. Tout le monde avait joué le jeu du déguisement pour faire plaisir aux enfants. Les jumeaux étaient aussi excités que Riley et les trois se retrouvèrent rapidement afin de mettre en place le plan pour récupérer le maximum de bonbons.

« Est-ce que tu as une galette et un petit pot de beurre dans ton panier ? » Me demanda Peter en m'embrassant la joue.

« Non, par contre, je peux m'en servir pour t'assommer et t'enterrer dans les bois après. » Lâchai-je avec un rire mauvais.

« Charlotte ! Bella est méchante avec moi ! » Chouina-t-il en retournant auprès de sa femme.

« En tout cas, Biers est élu meilleur costume. » Approuva Claire.

« Tu as vu ça ! C'est lui le plus beau ! » Roucoulai-je à nouveau en caressant mon chien. « D'ailleurs, c'est lui que j'aime le plus. »

« J'ai entendu ! » Cria Paul alors en conversation avec Jasper et Emmett. « Je vais me venger, Swan. »

« Parole, parole, parole... » Chantonnai-je en fuyant vers mes copines.

« Ils sont déchaînés, ce soir. » Avertit Phil, faisant rire les autres.

On finit par se mettre en route pour commencer la tournée des maisons avant de rejoindre la fête au centre. C'était une véritable kermesse qui était organisée sur le thème d'Halloween. La plupart des habitants de La Push et de Forks tenaient les stands de jeux où les récompenses étaient des sucreries. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le traditionnel porte à porte, mais je trouvai ça encore mieux. Certains anciens de La Push étaient même là pour raconter les légendes Quileutes, ce que je trouvai absolument génial. Au moins ça permettait que les légendes ne s'oublient pas et continuent à se transmettre de génération en génération.

Au cours de la soirée, je laissai Biers à Paul pour rejoindre le stand des gâteaux afin d'aider à la vente. J'avais aussi accepté de faire ça pour une petite heure.

« Tes gâteaux ont un véritable succès, Bella. » M'informa Sue.

« Riley a fait la moitié du travail. »

« Il est aussi doué que sa grande sœur. » Répondit-elle en m'embrassant la joue. « Je te présente Angela Weber qui va être ta partenaire pour la prochaine heure. Angela voici Bella, ma seconde fille. » Nous présenta Sue. « Bon je vous laisse, je suis attendue ailleurs ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de filer.

« Elle ne s'arrête jamais. » Sourit Angela.

« Jamais. » Confirmai-je.

« Je suis contente d'enfin te rencontrer, Bella. »

« Moi aussi, Angela. »

« Alors cette vie ici ? Tu en penses quoi ? »

On continua à bavarder sur la vie à Forks en général, mais aussi sur sa vie. Angela était l'agent immobilier qui travaillait maintenant en exclusivité avec l'entreprise de Paul. Je comprenais pourquoi il préférait travailler avec elle plutôt que Lauren Mallory. Angela était beaucoup plus accueillante, chaleureuse et vraie que Lauren. Elle était la fille du pasteur de Forks et était fiancée à Ben Cheney. C'était agréable de pouvoir parler avec d'autres personnes que mon cercle habituel.

Comme l'avait dit Sue, les gâteaux avaient vraiment un franc succès et notre conversation était régulièrement entrecoupée quand un nouveau client arrivé. Quand Sue m'avait annoncé les quantités à faire, j'avais trouvé ça énorme, mais finalement c'était elle qui avait vu juste. L'argent de la vente des gâteaux servaient au comité des fêtes, mais aussi à l'association des parents d'élèves.

« Bella Swan ? »

« Mike Newton, quelle surprise ! » M'exclamai-je.

« Je.. whaou, incroyable ! » Balbutia-t-il.

Mike n'avait pas vraiment changé en quasiment dix ans, il gardait encore un visage de poupon blond. Il était peut-être un peu plus grand que quand on était ado, mais il était facile de le reconnaître.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je vends des gâteaux ? » Demandai-je.

Ça me paraissait évidement, mais bon avec lui j'avais vite compris que l'évident n'était pas assez évident pour lui.

« Je vois bien, mais je veux dire ici à La Push. »

« Oh ! » Répondis-je gênée. « Je vis ici, maintenant. »

« Tu n'es plus à Seattle ? »

« Elle vient de te dire qu'elle vit ici, Mike. » Souffla Angela en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, Angie, salut ! Je ne t'avais pas vu. »

J'avais aussi rapidement comprit que Mike et la délicatesse n'allaient pas ensemble, il avait même plutôt tendance à être vexant sans même le vouloir.

« J'ai repris la librairie en ville. »

« Ah oui ? Ma mère m'avait dit que Volterra avait été repris, mais je ne savais pas que c'était toi. » Répondit-il. « Sinon, je serais venu plutôt ici. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. « Tu sais que je suis journaliste, maintenant. »

« Sympa. Est ce que tu désires quelques choses ? » Demandai-je en lui présentant les gâteaux.

« Oui, oui. Je vais prendre ça, ça et ça. » Dit-il en désignant plusieurs gâteaux que j'emballai aussitôt. « Et ton numéro de téléphone. »

« Pardon ?! » M'exclamai-je surprise faisant rigoler Angela.

« Oh allez, Bella. Ne fais pas ta timide. Tu étais folle de moi quand on était ado. »

« Je... Quoi ?! » M'écriai-je en secouant la tête.

« Allez, je veux bien te donner une seconde chance. Je suis sûr que toi et moi ça pourrait être d'enfer. »

J'étais clairement choquée. Jamais je n'avais été folle de lui et d'ailleurs jamais je n'étais sortie avec lui. Rien que l'idée m'en donnait des frissons de dégoût dans le dos. Je ne vais pas dire qu'il était affreux, mais son visage poupon était tout sauf attirant pour moi. Enfin, c'était surtout sa personnalité qui n'était pas attirante. C'était le genre de personne à ne pas comprendre qu'un non signifiait non. Ça avait d'ailleurs été l'une des rare fois où j'avais eu recourt à la violence pour me sortir des griffes de ce pervers en couche culotte.

« Hum hum. » Toussa Betty Cope derrière Mike. « Mon petit, vous m'empêchez de faire mes achats. D'ailleurs, Angela si vous pouviez encaisser le petit Mike, vous seriez un ange. »

« Bien, madame Cope. » Répondit aussitôt Angela.

En deux temps trois mouvements, Betty Cope venait de me sauver de Mike Newton. Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de s'approcher de notre stand pour observer les gâteaux.

« Alors, ma chérie, c'est vous qui avez fait ça ? »

« Oui en partie, avec l'aide de Riley après l'école. »

« Cela a dû être amusant pour vous deux. Et comment va mon petit chou ? »

« Très bien, il est avec Paul. »

« Oui, je les ai vu. Ils sont absolument adorables. Je comprends maintenant leurs costumes. »

« Tu as des enfants, Bella ?! » S'exclama Mike choqué.

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit Madame Cope à ma place. « Biers est absolument adorable. Une vraie crème. Et Riley est d'une intelligence remarquable. »

Angela tentait de cacher ses gloussements le plus discrètement possible. Je commençai à comprendre pourquoi Betty Cope travaillait avec Paul.

« Riley est mon frère, Mike. » Corrigeai-je amusée.

« Oh ! Donc tu as un enfant. » Dit-il pour lui même. « Et quel âge a-t-il ? »

« Un peu plus d'un an. » Répondit Betty à ma place. « Vous devriez le voir, Mike. Il est impossible de ne pas l'aimer. »

Angela ne se retenait plus de rire cette fois-ci. J'avais l'impression que c'était un autre moment humiliation de Bella.

« Est-ce que c'est Paul qui vous envoie, Madame Cope ? » Demandai-je avec méfiance.

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. » Gloussa-t-elle.

Elle finit par me donner sa commande avant de payer et de partir de notre stand, toujours aussi guillerette. Mike était toujours là, choqué.

« Mais tu es mariée ? »

« Mike, s'il te plaît. » Soupirai-je.

« Alors tu es seule. Bien, bien... Donc tu serais d'accord pour qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble ? Ça ne me dérange pas que tu ais un enfant, tu sais. Je veux dire ça ne se voit même pas. Quoique tu n'as pas un peu pris des seins ? »

Le fou rire d'Angela reprit de plus belle alors que je n'avais qu'une envie : m'enterrer dans un trou de souris ou alors l'assommer avec mon panier et le laisser dans la forêt à la merci des bêtes sauvages.

« Mike, s'il te plaît. » Soupirai-je une nouvelle fois en me pinçant le nez.

« Quoi ? Je suis sûr que tu arriverais à faire garder facilement ton gosse pour qu'on prenne du bon temps ensemble. »

« Si tu embrasses toujours comme un mollusque ça ne risque pas d'arriver. » Lâchai-je sèchement.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Bella. Tu as adoré ce baiser. Après ça, tu passais ton temps à me suivre pour en avoir plus. »

Je fermai les yeux brièvement pour essayer de contenir la colère qui commençait à monter en moi.

« Sérieux, Mike ? Je ne suis pas intéressée, d'accord ? »

« Voyons, ma belle. Je vois bien que ton corps à envie de moi. » Dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

« Mon corps a surtout envie de te foutre une raclée ! »

« Tant de violence, sexy, j'adore. Une vraie tigresse. »

Je serrai mes poings le plus possible pour contenir mon envie de meurtre, du moins mon envie de le gifler.

« Je ne suis pas intéressée, Mike Newton. » Articulai-je. « Donc tu peux me laisser tranquille maintenant. »

« Je suis sûr que tu dois être du genre sauvage au lit. » Répondit-il en ignorant totalement ce que je venais de dire.

Il contourna le stand pour s'approcher un peu plus de moi, avant d'attraper une de mes mèches de cheveux et de l'enrouler autour de son doigt. Maintenant, j'avais envie de me raser le crâne pour retirer la sensation de sa main dans mes cheveux.

« Lâche moi, Mike. » Demandai-je calmement.

« Je suis sûr que tu dois adorer être soumise. » Murmura-t-il d'une façon qui se voulait érotique.

J'avais envie de vomir, sérieux. Angela était toujours morte de rire. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il ne voyait pas mon air de dégoût, ce mec ne doutait clairement de rien. Et surtout je me demandai ce que faisait Paul.

« Je vais te le demander une dernière fois, Mike. Lâches-moi. »

« Miky, chéri ! » Cria la voix de Madame Newton. « Que fais-tu ? Ça ne prend pas autant de temps pour aller chercher quatre gâteaux. »

Elle traversa la foule en vitesse. Madame Cope la suivait, celle-ci me lança un nouveau clin d'œil.

« Veux-tu lâcher la petite Swan ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

« Maman. » Protesta Mike en lâchant mes cheveux.

« Il n'y a pas de maman à l'ordre de jour, Mickaël Horace Newton ! Madame Cope m'a dit que tu importunais, notre Bella ! Est-ce vrai ma jolie ? »

« C'est vrai, Madame Newton. » Répondit Angela.

Madame Newton fit un bruit de bouche qui montrait clairement sa désapprobation. Mike ressemblait de plus en plus à un enfant se faisant gronder.

« Je t'aime, mon chéri, tu sais ? Mais Bella n'est pas pour toi, d'accord ? » Dit-elle en lui tapotant la joue. « Tu ne pourras jamais l'intéresser, même si tu es le plus gentil des petits garçons. »

« Mais maman ! »

« Non, mon Miky, pas de maman, d'accord ? Donc tu vas dire au revoir à Bella et ensuite nous allons continuer de nous balader. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Bouda-t-il comme un enfant de cinq ans.

« Mais parce que Bella a déjà une personne dans sa vie et qu'elle serait clairement folle de le quitter pour toi. » Lui expliqua-t-elle patiemment. « D'ailleurs, ma jolie, vous avez réussi un beau coup ! » Ajouta-t-elle à mon attention.

Angela essaya à nouveau de cacher ses gloussements qui commençaient à me contaminer. J'étais obligée de me mordre la lèvre pour éviter de rire de l'humiliation de Mike. Ce n'était clairement pas bien, mais c'était trop drôle.

« C'est sûr et ils sont tellement mignons ensemble. » Ajouta Betty Cope. « Vous auriez dû les voir, la dernière fois, Katy ! Ils vont nous faire de beaux petits bébés ! » Roucoula-t-elle. « J'ai tellement hâte ! »

« Merci, Betty. » Répondit la voix grave de Paul.

« Tu vois, mon chéri, tu ne peux pas lutter contre ça. » Déclara Katy Newton en montrant Paul du doigt.

« Mais ce n'est pas mon petit chou. » Piailla Betty en voyant Biers. « Comment vas-tu Biers ? » Demanda-t-elle en le caressant.

« Un chien. » Articula Mike.

« Que je lâcherais sur toi, si tu touches encore une fois ma femme. » Grogna Paul avec un regard noir.

« Mais non, mais non. Vous n'allez pas le faire. » Protesta Katy en tapotant le bras de Paul. « Whaou qu'est-ce que c'est dur. » Ajouta-t-elle en tâtant son bras. « Je suis sûre que vous êtes dur partout. » Roucoula-t-elle.

L'air paniqué de Paul face à la main baladeuse de Madame Newton m'acheva. J'étais incapable de dissimuler mon fou rire et Angela n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues et mon ventre me faisait mal tant je rigolai fort.

« Voyons Katy, lâchez le petit Paul. » Réprimanda Betty. « Ce n'est pas un fruit qu'on peut tâter pour savoir si il est mûr ! »

« Mais Madame Cope ! » Protesta piteusement Katy.

« Que diable ! Un peu de tenue, ma chère ! » Gronda-t-elle.

« D'accord. » Soupira-t-elle en lâchant enfin Paul qui s'éloigna rapidement.

« Je vois que vous vous amusez bien, ici. » Intervint Sue. « Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle amusée.

Je n'avais même pas prêté attention à son arrivée. J'essayai désespérément de reprendre mon souffle, mais dès que je regardai les visages boudeurs de Mike et de sa mère, ça me faisait rire à nouveau.

« Le petit Newton faisait du rentre-dedans à notre adorable Bella. Je suis donc allée chercher sa mère et cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui fait du rentre-dedans à notre petit Paul. » Expliqua Betty avec calme.

Sue hocha la tête amusée. J'étais sûre qu'elle était déjà au courant. D'ailleurs, la ville complète devait être au courant maintenant.

« Vos remplaçantes sont ici, vous allez donc pouvoir profiter de votre soirée. » Déclara Sue en désignant deux femmes qui côtoyaient régulièrement le club de lecture.

Elles étaient aussi clairement amusées de la situation. Jamais je m'étais imaginé que ce genre de choses allait se produire et le visage clairement paniqué de Paul était à mourir de rire. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir un appareil photo pour immortaliser ça. Je finis par rejoindre Paul, mon corps était encore secoué par des gloussements, mais la plus grosse partie de la crise était passée.

« Ça va, tu t'amuses bien ? » Pesta-t-il en essuyant les traces de larmes sur mon visage. « Impossible de te laisser seule sans qu'on s'approche de toi. »

« C'est vrai que c'est tout dur. » Ricanai-je en tâtant son bras.

Il poussa un grognement avant de m'attirer à lui et de m'offrir un baiser renversant, le genre de baiser qu'il me donnait à chaque fois qu'il marquait son territoire. J'étais amusée, mais en même temps j'adorai ça.

« Vous voyez, adorable ! » S'écria Betty nous interrompant.

Comme d'habitude, je passai mon pouce sur ses lèvres pour retirer les éventuelles traces de rouge à lèvres. Il en profita pour me mordre le doigt.

« Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça qui est dur. » Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de m'embrasser la tempe.

J'étais sûre d'être rouge comme une tomate face à la remarque qu'il venait de dire l'air de rien devant tout le monde.

« Vous êtes tellement mignon comme ça ! C'était une très bonne idée de déguiser Biers, mais je ne suis pas sûre que le bûcheron termine avec le petit chaperon rouge. » Dit Betty.

« Une interprétation du conte. » Déclara Paul. « On va devoir y aller, bébé. »

« J'espère qu'on va se revoir, Bella. » Dit Angela avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

« Passes à la librairie quand tu veux. » Proposai-je avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne pour rejoindre son fiancé qui venait d'apparaître.

« Madame Newton, Mike. » Saluai-je.

« Tu es sûre pour le verre, Bella ? » Demanda Mike dans un dernier élan d'espoir.

« Mickaël Horace Newton ! » Râla Madame Newton en attrapant l'oreille de son fils pour l'éloigner.

« Merci, Madame Cope. » Dis-je en lui embrassant la joue.

« Un plaisir, ma douce. » Gloussa-t-elle avant de s'éloigner de nous, non sans avoir cajolé Biers une dernière fois.

« Il t'a touché. » Grogna Paul en regardant Mike geindre de douleur un peu plus loin.

« Je sais, j'avais envie de me raser le crâne et de vomir aussi. » Soupirai-je en me collant à lui.

« Un peu radicale comme solution. Si je t'aidais à les laver, à la place, en rentrant ? » Me proposa-t-il en passant son bras autour de ma taille

« Bain ou douche ? » Le questionnai-je alors qu'on s'éloignait pour rejoindre nos proches.

« Que veux-tu ? »

« La même chose que la dernière fois. » Souriai-je au souvenir.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres. » Dit-il avant de m'embrasser la tête.

« Merci, mon Paul. » Répondis-je en le regardant.

Il m'offrit un clin d'œil avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de moi. On rejoignit rapidement les autres qui étaient à un stand de jeu. Riley et les jumeaux s'amusaient comme de fou et dévoraient des bonbons à intervalles régulier. Leah me taquina sur ce qui s'était passé au stand de gâteau, me prouvant que le bruit avait courut rapidement. Biers fut notre véritable petite star, le costume de la grand-mère du petit chaperon rouge était une franche réussite. Il reçu tellement de caresses le temps d'une soirée, ça me faisait chaud au cœur. Il avait été une nouvelle fois exemplaire, même quand il avait rencontré d'autres chiens qui n'avaient pas hésité à lui grogner dessus.

Je me retrouvai rapidement avec une pomme d'amour à la main puisque certains avaient décidé de faire la maison de l'horreur, beaucoup trop effrayante pour moi. J'en profitai donc pour m'offrir mon dessert de la soirée et de jouir de ceux qui n'y allaient pas. Riley réussi à me voler un bouchée de ma pomme alors que je l'aidai pour un des jeux, ce qui me fit râler alors qu'il m'offrait un sourire éblouissant. On finit par tous se rejoindre au coin des légendes. Riley allait vivre pour la première fois la magie des légendes Quileutes.

« C'est Mary Poppins que tu aurais dû incarner. » Ricana Jacob alors que je distribuai les plaides que j'avais emportés dans mon panier.

« L'année prochaine, Jacob ! Et tu pourras même être mon manchot qui danse ou mon cheval de carrousel. » Répondis-je en m'installant sur les genoux de Paul.

J'avais gardé un dernier plaid pour nous même si lui et Biers, à nos pieds, me servaient de bouillotte, je ne disais pas non à une autre protection contre la fraîcheur des températures. J'avais surtout froid aux mains et au nez, j'avais oublié ma paire de gant à la maison. Paul nous enroula dans le plaide avant de me serrer dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un bulle protectrice. Je posai ma tête contre son torse, il cala la sienne contre la mienne.

« Tu as froid. On devrait rentrer. »

« Uniquement au visage, et je veux faire ça au moins une fois avec toi. » Protestai-je. « J'ai toujours adoré les légendes. »

« Si tu tombes malade, tu n'auras pas le droit de râler. »

« Alors tu me réchaufferas à la maison pour éviter ça. » Soufflai-je avec un clin d'œil.

« Tu causeras ma perte, Isabella Swan. »

Je gloussai avant de m'installer un peu plus confortablement contre lui. Ses lèvres frôlaient à intervalle régulier mes tempes alors que je me laissai bercer par les mots. Billy, le père de Jacob, était celui qui nous racontait les légendes quand nous étions petits. J'avais toujours adoré ça et j'étais toujours déçue quelles ne soient pas vrai. J'avais souvent rêvé avoir mon propre guerrier loup pour me protéger de ma mère.

Riley et les jumeaux étaient fascinés par les légendes, mais surtout par le jeu d'ombre qui accompagné le conteur pour illustrer les mots. C'était vraiment une très bonne animation et je me demandai si je ne devais pas organiser un événement comme ça à la librairie pour pouvoir en profiter une autre fois qu'à Halloween. Le seul défaut de ce plan était le manque de place, il me fallait donc trouver une solution pour ça. Je venais de me trouver une nouvelle idée d'activité, il ne me restait plus qu'à en parler avec Maggie pour voir si c'était possible et donc éventuellement monter un plan d'action.

Une fois les légendes terminaient, les enfants en profitèrent pour faire encore quelques activités avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de rentrer. Ils avaient depuis longtemps dépassé leur heure de couché, mais ils s'amusaient trop pour qu'on les force à rentrer. Notre petit groupe finit par partir en direction de chez Sam et Emily quand les jumeaux s'avouèrent vraiment vaincus. Sam et Seth s'étaient retrouvés avec un Tom et un Lee sur le dos parce qu'ils ne voulaient plus avancer, à mi-chemin entre la kermesse et leur maison.

« Quil portes-moi. » Ordonna Claire en sautant sur le dos de son petit ami.

« Eh ! » Râla-t-il. « Doucement, tu ne fais clairement pas le poids des enfants. » Pesta-t-il.

« Tu comprends pourquoi je veux t'échanger Quil contre Paul. » Soupira-t-elle sur son perchoir.

Il lui pinça la cuisse la faisant glapir.

« Je perds clairement au change ! » Ricanai-je sous les protestations de Quil.

« Soit sympa, Bella ! Au moins une fois. »

« Tu peux toujours rêver, Claire ! »

« C'est vraiment pas sympa pour moi. » Râla Quil nous faisant rire.

« Je vous l'avais dit que Bella était méchante. » Dit Peter.

« Surtout depuis qu'elle est avec Paul. » Ajouta Leah.

« Si j'étais avec Quil, j'aurai un humour franchement pitoyable. »

« Eh ! C'est pas la fête de Quil ! » Protesta celui-ci.

« Ton humour est pas top, chérie. » Me dit Jared.

« Retournes à tes crayons de couleurs, toi ! » Répliquai-je faisant rire les autres.

« Moi au moins, je ne colorie pas en dépassant les lignes. »

« Bravo Jared ! Tu as donc le niveau de coloriage des jumeaux ! Tu peux être fier de toi. » Me moquai-je.

« Tu vas voir toi ! » Cria-t-il avant de foncer vers moi.

Heureusement pour moi c'était Phil qui tenait Biers, je me dépêchai donc de fuir sous le rire des autres. Il me rattrapa rapidement avant de me percher sur son épaule tel un sac de farine. J'essayai de gigoter pour descendre de mon perchoir sous les rires des autres. Il rejoignit rapidement le groupe comme si je ne pesai rien sur son épaule.

« Fais-moi descendre, Jared. » Râlai-je.

« Dis que je suis le meilleur. »

« Alors là, tu rêves et en couleur ! »

« Donc tu restes comme ça un moment. » Ricana-t-il.

« Paul... » Gémis-je.

« Tu l'as cherché, tu l'as trouvé, bébé. »

« Méchant ! » Pestai-je en gigotant un peu plus. « Bon d'accord, si tu me laisses descendre, je t'offre un taille crayon double pour tes crayons. »

« Elle continue. » Râla Jared. « Tu resteras là tant que tu n'auras pas avoué que je suis le meilleur. »

« Tu sais quoi, Jared ? » Demandai-je après un silence, alors qu'on arrivait enfin à la maison d'Emily et Sam.

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué, mais tu as un sacré joli petit cul. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir le voir d'aussi près. »

J'avais prononcé cette phrase assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

« Lâches ma femme. » Grogna Paul.

« Bella ! Il ne va pas arrêter de s'en vanter maintenant. » Râla Kim.

Je me retrouvai rapidement les pieds sur la terre ferme sous les rires des autres face à la réaction de nos moitiés.

« Tu trouves ? » Me demanda-t-il fièrement.

« Non finalement c'est pas si terrible que ça, une fois à l'endroit. » Répondis-je après réflexion.

« Petite peste ! » Râla-t-il avant de me poursuivre à nouveau en courant.

Je trouvais rapidement refuge dans les bras de Paul.

« Alors, comme ça tu mates les autres hommes, Swan. » Grogna-t-il.

Il me souleva facilement, j'en profitai pour enrouler mes jambes autour de lui ainsi que mes bras pour ne pas me retrouver une nouvelle fois la tête à l'envers. Une fois c'était largement suffisant pour la soirée.

« Non. » Gloussai-je. « Il n'y a que le tien que j'ai envie de croquer. » Murmurai-je à son oreille avant de lui embrasser la joue et de descendre de mon perchoir.

On salua rapidement tout le monde avant de rejoindre la maison. Riley s'était à son tour perché sur le dos de Paul et commençait à somnoler, on se dépêcha donc de faire le trajet. Phil était heureux d'avoir assisté à cette fête, mais aussi aux légendes Quileutes. Il nous rappela d'ailleurs qu'il comptait emmener Riley à Port Angeles le lendemain, nous laissant ainsi seul avec Paul. Phil s'occupa de coucher Riley alors que je donnai à manger à Biers, avant de rejoindre mon amoureux pour la nuit. Je le retrouvai dans la salle de bain alors que l'eau du bain remplissait la baignoire. Il avait eut le temps d'allumer quelques bougies comme il avait pu le faire la dernière fois. Il m'aida à me déshabiller avant de me plonger dans l'eau chaude et de finalement me rejoindre.

« Merci. » Soupirai-je en me calant contre lui.

« Avec plaisir. » Me répondit-il en m'embrassant l'épaule.


	17. Elle est de plus en plus folle

Honnêtement s'occuper de Riley devenait de plus en plus facile. Bien sûr, il y avait des moments un peu plus difficiles car Riley restait un enfant et même si il était incroyable, il lui arrivait d'avoir des jours sans. Mais heureusement pour moi, avoir Paul à mon côté était un véritable plus, je n'avais pas à affronter seule les crises de colères et de larmes. Elles étaient rares, mais existantes. Paul était aussi là pour me raisonner, j'avais vraiment tendance à le couver. Je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Dans ma tête se jouait toujours un million de scénarios catastrophes avec ma mère débarquant et m'étant la ville en feu et en sang pour récupérer Riley.

De ce fait, Paul avait décidé de me garder occuper au maximum chaque jour. Je n'avais pas une minute à moi entre la librairie, Riley, lui, Biers, et surtout nos amis et familles qui étaient complices. Mes seuls moments de libre étaient quand Phil était là et encore uniquement si il décidait d'emmener Riley hors de la ville, mais en même temps j'étais tellement heureuse que je m'en moquai complètement d'être épuisée à la fin de semaine. Et puis ce n'était qu'une solution temporaire, Riley ne serait pas pour toujours avec nous même si Phil venait à accepter le poste à Portland ou Seattle.

Il fallait ajouter à cette occupation perpétuelle la préparation de Thanksgiving. Sue avait décidé que nous devions tous être présent. Nous allions donc nous retrouver à plus d'une trentaine pour fêter. À proprement parlé, nous ne fêtions pas Thanksgiving, c'était juste un prétexte pour nous réunir tous car nous étions quasiment tous libres à ce moment là de l'année. Et je n'avais toujours pas compris comment nous allions réussir à faire entrer tout ce petit monde chez nous, mais ça faisait plaisir à Sue. Elle avait essayé d'inviter nos amis, mais ils allaient tous dans leurs familles respectives, sauf Jared et Kim car la mère de Jared était l'une des meilleures amies de Sue et donc elles avaient décidé d'organiser ça ensemble. Claire et Quil seront aussi présent, car Claire était la cousine d'Emily et que celle-ci serait présente avec sa famille, la mère d'Emily étant la sœur de Sue. Donc ma belle-mère avait décidé de rassembler tout le monde. J'avais franchement perdu le fil des justifications de Sue à ce moment là, tant qu'elle était heureuse c'était le principal pour moi.

Le seul petit détail qui me chiffonnait c'était que notre maison allait se retrouver convertie en salle des fêtes. Ce n'était pas d'accueillir tout ce monde qui me gênait, mais plus le fait de ne rien gérer car Sue et Ann, la mère de Jared, ne voulaient rien déléguer ou même m'inclure dans l'organisation. Et sur ce point, c'était encore difficile pour moi de lâcher prise. Sue avait décrété que nous avions la plus grande pièce principale et donc la plus apte à accueillir tout ce beau monde. Cette fois-ci c'était Paul qui n'avait pas pu refuser la demande de Sue, sous mon regard moqueur. Elle avait joué la carte de la sensiblerie, et lui était tombé à pieds joints dedans. Ce grand dadais s'était fait manipulé en beauté ! Un vrai géant au cœur tendre.

« Il faut vraiment que tu nous aides, Bella. » Me dit Kim.

« Ce n'est pas encore un plan tordu de Paul ? » Demandai-je méfiante.

« Non, non, je t'assure cette fois-ci il n'y est pour rien. Tu peux mettre la faute sur Jared. »

« Eh, je n'ai rien fait ! » S'exclamèrent ceux-ci en cœur, prouvant qu'ils nous écoutaient malgré la conversation qu'ils avaient ensemble.

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda Kim en colère.

« Il te draguait ! »

« Il est gay ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que ses mains disaient ! »

« C'était mes hanches, Jared ! Pas mes fesses ! »

« N'empêche qu'il n'avait pas à poser ses mains là. » Râla-t-il.

« C'est son métier, Jared ! Comment veux-tu qu'il apprenne aux personnes à danser si il ne corrige pas un minimum les positions ? »

J'observai amusée la dispute en face de moi, Kim avait engagé un professeur de danse pour leur mariage qui devait se dérouler en décembre. Au début, les leçons se passaient bien et puis la jalousie de Jared avait atteint son paroxysme au point qu'ils avaient été renvoyés de l'école de danse, à moins de trois semaines du ce que j'avais compris les progrès de Jared n'étaient absolument pas fulgurants. Il avait tellement pesté contre la colère de Kim au travail que Paul avait avoué que je savais danser et que je pouvais peut-être les aider.

« Charmante scène, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura Paul contre mon oreille en entourant ses bras autour de ma taille.

« C'est vrai, c'est drôle. On devrait peut-être filmer ça et passer le film le jour du mariage. » Gloussai-je en me calant un peu plus contre lui.

« Ma machiavélique petite femme. » Ronronna-t-il avant de m'embrasser la joue.

« Je ne suis pas petite, Lahote ! Tu es trop grand ! » Râlai-je.

« Tu ne t'en plains pas d'habitude. »

Malgré moi, je gloussai à son commentaire très en-dessous de la ceinture.

« C'est pas possible. » Râlai-je pour la forme en tapant sur ses mains pour le faire lâcher prise. « Laisses-moi finir de ranger, au lieu de dire des bêtises. »

« Surtout prends ton temps quand tu rempliras le lave-vaisselle. »

« Paul ! »

« Je me lasserais jamais de cette vue. » Soupira-t-il faussement rêveur.

Cette fois-ci, je ris franchement. En général, il profitait pleinement de la vue sur mes fesses quand je me penchai pour remplir le lave-vaisselle. Pour l'embêter, je n'hésitai pas à le taquiner là-dessus.

« Vas-y donne tout ce que tu as, bébé. » M'encouragea-t-il me faisant encore plus rire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Kim amusée.

« C'est juste Paul qui se transforme en pompom-girl quand je m'occupe du lave vaisselle. » Ricanai-je.

Kim acquiesça en comprenant très bien ce que je voulais dire et me rejoignit pour m'aider à terminer de ranger les restes du dîner. Phil et Riley étaient partis depuis le vendredi soir. Phil voulait faire visiter la ville de Seattle à mon petit frère puisqu'il était en ce moment même en train de faire ses essaies avec les Mariners et que pour le moment ça lui plaisait beaucoup plus que le poste à Portland. Il y avait donc de grandes chances, si tout se passait bien, que les deux emménagent dans cette ville quand la saison de base-ball reprendra.

« Bon vous me montrez ce que ça donne ? » Finis-je par demander alors que je terminai de me laver les mains.

« Promets moi que tu ne vas pas te moquer, Swan. » Me demanda Jared méfiant.

« Je ne peux rien te promettre avant d'avoir vu la catastrophe que tu es. » Ricanai-je.

Il râla alors que Kim l'entraînait au milieu du salon pour pouvoir nous montrer ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire. Paul déclencha la musique que Kim avait choisit pour leur première danse le jour de leur mariage. Je les regardai attentivement, en ce soit ce n'était pas une catastrophe, mais il était claire que Jared n'était absolument pas à l'aise et la chorégraphie beaucoup trop ambitieuse. Paul ne se priva pas pour se moquer de son meilleur ami à la fin du massacre. Deux enfants, c'était deux grands enfants ! Au même moment, Kim et moi levions les yeux au ciel face à leurs attitudes. Il n'y en avait décidément pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

« Je sais que faire une première danse digne des plus grands films est à la mode, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas ça qui compte réellement. Ce qui compte c'est de voir que vous vous aimez réellement et que vous êtes heureux d'entamer ensemble cette nouvelle vie. »

« Je sais, mais quand je vois les vidéos sur Youtube, ça me donne vachement envie. » Soupira Kim.

« Je comprends, mais en toute franchise, je n'ai pas l'impression de vous reconnaître dans cette danse. N'oublies pas que c'est ton mariage et que tu dois te faire plaisir avant tout, avant de faire plaisir aux autres. »

Kim poussa un nouveau soupir avant de s'installer sur un des tabourets du bar. Ça me faisait de la peine de la voir comme ça, la pression du mariage commençait à se faire sentir. Même si Alice l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle commençait à stresser et à s'agacer pour le moindre détail. Ce que je pouvais comprendre. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait, mais en même temps faire plaisir aux autres.

« Je commence à me dire que ta solution du mariage est la meilleure. » Avoua-t-elle.

Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter. Le véritable problème dans ce mariage était la mère de Kim. Elles étaient en perpétuelles disputes car sa mère n'arrivait pas à accepter que Kim ne voulait pas un mariage traditionnel Quileute, mais bien un mix entre les traditions et la modernité. Kim était fière de ses origines, mais elle rêvait du mariage à la robe blanche depuis qu'elle était enfant. Alors sa mère lui mettait une pression supplémentaire pour que ce mariage mixte soit une réussite pour ne pas avoir honte face à leurs familles.

« C'est ton mariage, Kim ! Arrêtes de vouloir faire plaisir aux autres ! » Pestai-je. « Je sais, c'est facile à dire, mais tu vas te souvenir de ce moment toute ta vie alors fait qu'il soit inoubliable et non sertie de regrets. »

« Bella a raison. » Intervint Jared.

« Mais ma mère... » Commença Kim.

« Je ne me marie pas avec ta mère, mais avec toi, Kim. Je me moque de savoir si on doit avoir un mariage Quileute ou moderne, si tu portes une robe blanche ou un sac poubelle, ou encore qu'on mange du caviar ou de la pizza. Tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est de t'épouser et que tu sois heureuse et satisfaite ce jour-là. »

Les larmes de Kim roulaient sur ses joues et j'étais à deux doigts d'être dans le même état. C'était la déclaration la plus douce et la plus adorable à laquelle je venais d'assister. C'était ça qu'on aurait dû filmer et diffuser au mariage. Jared rejoignit Kim pour la consoler. Paul déclencha une nouvelle chanson avant de me tendre la main pour m'attirer à lui et me faire quitter mon tabouret. La voix d'Etta James sur « A Sunday King of Love » résonna rapidement dans la pièce.

Il avait continué à me faire danser régulièrement depuis la première fois où nous avions dansé ensemble et que j'avais réalisé que je commençais à tomber amoureuse de lui. J'en étais venu à lui apprendre à danser et nous ne nous contentions plus d'un simplement balancement de gauche à droite. Cependant, nous finissions toujours dans la même position à savoir : ma tête contre son torse et la sienne sur la mienne, nous balançant juste doucement sur place. J'aimai tellement écouter son cœur et respirer son odeur.

« C'est ce que je veux. » Dit Kim avec une petite voix en nous montrant.

Elle nous sortie de la bulle que Paul était capable de créer autour de moi et qui me faisait oublier le reste du monde. Dans ces moments là, j'en venais à penser qu'il pouvait bien il y avoir la fin du monde, je ne m'en rendrais pas compte.

« C'est ce que je veux, Jared. » Affirma Kim plus fort.

« Alors c'est ce que tu auras, mon amour. » Lui répondit-il avant de lui embrasser doucement les lèvres.

Ils étaient définitivement trop mignon ensemble, Kim affichait enfin un véritable sourire. À regret, je me détachai de l'homme qui me faisait parfois oublier qui j'étais, pour fournir à Kim des mouchoirs afin qu'elle puisse se débarbouiller.

« Il ne vous reste plus qu'à choisir une chanson qui vous correspond et le reste se fera facilement. » Dis-je. « Vous n'avez pas besoin d'une chorégraphie élaborée, vous avez juste besoin d'être vous. »

« Merci, Bella. » Me dit Kim en me serrant dans ses bras.

Jared m'articula silencieusement ses remerciements, je lui offris un clin d'œil en retour. Le fait de ne plus avoir à faire cette chorégraphie du diable était un véritable soulagement pour lui. Ils finirent par nous quitter car Kim avait décidé de partir dans la quête de la chanson parfaite pour eux. Il ne restait plus qu'à Jared de tempérer sa fiancée sur le choix de la chanson.

« Bien joué ! » Lançai-je à Paul une fois la porte close.

« Tu as vu ça. » Fanfaronna-t-il en repartant vers le salon.

« Ce qui veut dire qu'à notre mariage, je n'aurais pas le droit à une chorégraphie digne de Dirty Dancing ? » Demandai-je en le suivant.

« Non, on risque de faire de l'ombre aux autres quand ils se décideront à se marier. » Expliqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la baie vitrée pour laisser sortir Biers une dernière fois.

Je gloussai légèrement en secouant la tête. Il referma la porte avant de me rejoindre.

« Je vois que l'idée de m'épouser t'effraie de moins en moins. » Dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Peut-être bien. » Avouai-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules.

« Intéressant. »

« Tant que tu ne me demandes pas de t'épouser le jour du mariage de Kim et Jared, tu peux être sûr que j'accepterais. »

« Je sais. » Dit-il en m'embrassant le front.

« Donc tu y as déjà réfléchis. » Compris-je.

« Peut-être bien. » Avoua-t-il avec un léger sourire satisfait.

J'étais sûre que mes yeux étaient écarquillés. Mon Monsieur déterminé venait une nouvelle fois de frapper, il ne laissait décidément rien au hasard.

« Aurais-tu par hasard construit un plan pour notre vie ? »

« Bien sûr, j'en ai fait un livre complet que tu pourras vendre quand j'aurais réalisé les projets que j'ai pour nous deux. »

« J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se passe à la fin ? » Demandai-je en gloussant de sa bêtise.

« Pas de spoiler ! C'est notre règle ! »

« Juste un petit. » Suppliai-je.

« Nope, Mademoiselle ! » Dit-il en se détachant de moi pour ouvrir la porte à Biers.

Je gloussai un peu plus avant de rejoindre la cuisine pour ranger les derniers verres qui traînaient. Une fois terminé, Paul m'attira à l'étage pour la nuit et pour une fois je ne dû pas restreindre mon volume sonore puisque nous étions seuls dans la maison. On passa le dimanche rien que tous les deux, ce qui ne nous était pas arrivé depuis que Riley avait débarqué dans nos vies. J'aimai beaucoup ce petit côté routinier que pouvait prendre nos vies certains jours dans la semaine. Surtout quand nous allions courir avec Biers le dimanche matin, si bien sûr le temps était favorable.

Riley rentra surexcité de son week-end avec son père. Et il nous raconta tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire, durant le dîner du dimanche soir. Phil ne devait retourner à Seattle que le lundi après-midi, c'était d'ailleurs lui qui allait emmener Riley à l'école. On reprit donc doucement la routine Riley, afin d'entamer cette nouvelle semaine en toute tranquillité.

Pour une fois, j'avais un peu paressé au lit le lundi matin comme je n'avais pas à me lever pour conduire Riley à l'école. J'avais donc profité de ma bouillotte personnelle, qui me réveilla de la plus agréable des manières, avant de rejoindre mon frère et Phil pour le petit déjeuner. Repas qui était d'ailleurs déjà prêt quand j'entrai dans la cuisine. J'aimai tellement cette vie où je n'avais pas à cuisiner pour les autres ou pour moi-même. Phil me tendit une tasse de café ainsi que les pancakes qu'ils avaient préparés ensemble. C'était peut-être l'une des rares choses que Phil était capable de cuisiner.

« Prêts pour cette nouvelle journée ? » Demandai-je à mon petit frère en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Bella ! » Râla-t-il. « Tu vas me décoiffer ! »

« Oh, intéressant, tu es coiffé ce matin ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-il alors que de légères rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues.

« Notre petit Riley ne serait pas en train de rougir. » Remarqua Paul.

« En effet mon cher, il y a anguille sous roche ! » Répondis-je.

« Je dirais même qu'il y a requin baleine sous gravillon. » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Nous devrions enquêter. »

« Bonne idée, partenaire ! » Dit-il en se tournant vers mon petit frère. « Avoues, petit monstre. Depuis quand rougit-on quand on se coiffe ? »

Phil cachait son sourire derrière sa tasse alors que Riley était mi amusé, mi gêné.

« Je ne rougis pas. » Affirma Riley.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, nous serons muet comme des tombes. » Déclarai-je. « Bon peut-être pas Biers, mais c'est un risque à prendre. »

« Biers est un chien, Bella. Il ne parle pas. » Dit Riley en levant les yeux au ciel.

« N'écoutes pas ce que dit tonton Riley, mon chéri. Tu es mon bébé. » Roucoulai-je en caressant mon chien qui avait la tête posée sur mes genoux depuis le début.

« Elle est de plus en plus folle. » Remarqua Riley nous faisant rire.

« C'est de famille, mon grand ! » Rétorquai-je. « Alors ces rougeurs ? Ça ne serait pas par hasard à cause d'une demoiselle du nom de Lucy ? »

« Bella ! » Cria Riley scandalisé.

« Ha ha ! Je le savais ! »

« Lucy, hein ? » Demanda Phil.

« Nous devons rencontrer ses parents pour fixer la date du mariage avec eux. » Déclara Paul sérieusement en consultant son téléphone portable.

« Absolument, nous ne pouvons pas laisser notre trésor dans les mains de n'importe qui. » Renchérit Phil. « D'ailleurs vous les connaissez ? »

« Maria et Benito Moreno. »

« Ah c'est la fille de Benito ? Bon choix, mon pote ! » Dit Paul. « Ça sert toujours d'avoir un lien avec le banquier de la ville. »

« Nous allons pouvoir étendre notre pouvoir et devenir les plus puissant de cette ville. »

« À nous le pouvoir, bébé ! » S'exclama Paul.

« Vous êtes complètement fou ! » S'écria Riley à moitié choqué.

Son expression nous fit éclater de rire et arrêter nos bêtises. Autant dire qu'on commençait la semaine en beauté.

« Alors Lucy ? » Demandai-je.

Il haussa les épaules en rougissant un peu plus fort. C'était Rosalie qui m'avait révélé ce petit secret. Elle trouvait l'attitude de Riley tellement adorable qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à garder ça pour elle.

« Je l'aime bien. » Finit-il par avouer.

« Trop mignon. Mon petit frère a une amoureuse. »

« Bella ! » Râla-t-il. « Ce n'est pas mon amoureuse. Elle ne sait même pas que j'existe ! C'est la fille la plus populaire et moi je suis moi. »

« Oh Riley, mais si je suis sûre qu'elle sait qui tu es. » Déclarai-je avant de lui embrasser le front. « Comment peut-elle passer à côté de toi sans te voir ? C'est impossible. »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu es ma sœur. »

« Absolument pas. Je dis ça parce que c'est la vérité ! Et tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais menti. »

« Je sais, mais c'est vrai Bella. Elle ne sait même pas que j'existe ! »

« Vous êtes dans la même classe ? » Demanda Paul.

« Non, elle est chez Monsieur Banner. » Soupira-t-il.

« Et tu veux qu'elle soit ton amoureuse ? »

« Oui, non, je ne sais pas. » Bredouilla-t-il. « Si je sais, je veux juste qu'elle sache que j'existe avant qu'on rentre en Floride. »

« Alors nous allons lui montrer que tu existes ! » Affirma Paul.

« Comment ? » Demanda Riley perplexe.

« Je ne sais pas encore, mais je pense qu'on peut trouver avant les olympiades de Thanksgiving de l'école. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Si j'ai réussi à montrer à ta sœur que j'existais, on peut largement réussir avec Lucy. » Affirma Paul.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? » Demandai-je.

« Que j'ai la femme parfaite dans ma vie. »

« C'est ça, oui, c'est ça. Rattrapes-toi, Lahote. » Répondis-je sèchement. « En attendant, l'aveugle de service va se préparer. » Déclarai-je en quittant rapidement ma place à table.

« Je crois qu'elle n'est pas contente. » Dit Riley alors que je quittai la pièce.

Je montai en vitesse les escaliers, un Biers sur les talons, avant de rejoindre la salle de bain pour me préparer. Je n'étais pas en colère contre Paul, mais contre moi. Même si j'avais accepté le fait que rencontrer Paul plus tôt aurait été une catastrophe pour lui et moi ce n'était pas pour autant que la culpabilité n'existait plus. C'était d'ailleurs idiot de culpabiliser pour ça, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je n'arrivai pas à m'enlever l'idée que j'aurais pu connaître ce bonheur de partager sa vie plus tôt.

« Avec des si, on refait le monde. » Déclara Paul en s'appuyant contre le montant de la porte de la salle de bain.

« Je sais. » Soupirai-je en appliquant un dernier coup de mascara.

« Alors arrêtes d'y penser. » Ordonna-t-il en me rejoignant.

« Autoritaire ce matin. »

« Ne détournes pas la conversation, Isabella. » Dit il en me retournant.

Il m'attrapa par la taille avant de m'installer sur le meuble de la salle de bain et de se caler entre mes jambes. Ses bras de chaque côté de moi pour m'empêcher de fuir et son front contre le mien.

« Ce qui compte réellement c'est que nous soyons ensemble maintenant. Nos routes ne se sont jamais rejointes avant car tu n'étais pas prête à vivre cette aventure avec moi. »

« Des fois, je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une personne telle que toi. » Avouai-je piteusement.

« Tu es juste toi. L'incroyable, douce, généreuse, folle, obstinée, irrésistible et merveilleuse Isabella Swan. » Dit-il doucement.

Mon cœur battit plus vite sous ses mots et je sentis monter les larmes. Cet homme était capable de me faire passer du rire aux larmes de bonheur en l'espace d'un instant.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime tellement fort. » Déclarai-je.

« Plus que Biers ? » Me taquina-t-il.

« Plus, mais ne lui dit pas. » Murmurai-je avant de poser ma tête au creux de son cou.

Je l'entourai de mes bras pendant que les siens s'enroulèrent autour de moi. Comme d'habitude, une de ses mains traça le dessin de ma colonne vertébrale me faisant frissonner.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon divin amour. » Me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

« J'aime ça. » Répondis-je contre sa peau alors que des milliers de frissons me traversaient. « D'ailleurs, n'oublies pas que tu me dois un temple. » Le taquinai-je à mon tour en sortant de ma cachette.

« Quand tu m'auras donné trois enfants ! » Me rappela-t-il me faisant rire.

« Négocions car ce n'est pas toi qui vas les porter. » Déclarai-je en me redressant complètement.

« Que proposes-tu ? »

« Commençons par un et si nous voyons que nous gérons on agrandit cette famille. »

« Alors, tu arrêtes ta pilule maintenant. »

« Je veux porter ton nom avant d'accoucher et je ne veux pas me marier enceinte ! »

Il croisa les bras et m'observa attentivement. Je voyais son cerveau tourner à tout allure pour gagner cette négociation.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu arrêtes ta pilule que tu vas tomber enceinte directement. »

« Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à une baleine en robe blanche. »

« Tu serais une adorable baleine. »

« N'essayes pas de m'avoir par les sentiments. » Le réprimandai-je.

« Alors, il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous marier rapidement. La semaine prochaine ? »

« Et voler la vedette à Kim et Jared ? Ça ne serait pas sympa. »

« Tu sais que je n'attendrais pas un an avant de t'épouser et surtout d'avoir un enfant avec toi. »

« Je sais, Paul. » Souriai-je face à sa détermination. « Je t'ai donné mes conditions, à toi de décider comment ou plutôt quand les réaliser. »

« Donc mariage et ensuite bébé. Et d'accord pour le moins d'un an ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Parfaitement ! »

« Bien. » Approuva-t-il en hochant la tête. « J'aime négocier avec toi ! » Ponctua-t-il avec un baiser.

« N'oublies pas le temple si nous arrivons à trois enfants sans devenir fous. »

« Es-tu prête à signer cet accord ? » Me demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai avant qu'il ne me rapproche à nouveau de lui pour m'offrir un baiser venais enfin de lui accorder ce qu'il voulait de moi pour nous. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me laisser porter par la vague.

« Bella ? » Résonna la voix de Riley.

Je me détachai de Paul avant de sauter du comptoir, de récupérer mon peignoir et de l'enfiler. Je n'avais toujours pas enfilé mes vêtements du jour et je ne pouvais pas me montrer en sous-vêtements devant mon petit frère.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe champion ? » Demandai-je en le retrouvant au pas de la porte de notre chambre.

« Il est l'heure d'aller à l'école. » Dit-il. « Tu as pleuré ? »

« Mon mascara a coulé ? »

« Oui, pourquoi tu as pleuré ? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'on a dit quelque chose de pas gentil ? »

« Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'étais pas triste, champion, au contraire. » Déclarai-je alors que Paul essuyait les traces du mascara sur mes joues.

Son visage se fronça, marquant sa concentration à comprendre. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre que parfois les larmes n'étaient pas synonyme de tristesse.

« Est-ce que tu peux garder un secret, Riley ? » Demanda Paul.

« Un grand, moyen, petit ? »

« À toi de décider, Riley. » Répondis-je.

« D'accord. » Acquiesça-t-il. « C'est quoi le secret ? »

« Ta sœur a accepté de se marier et d'avoir un bébé avec moi. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as pleuré ? » Me demanda-t-il, j'acquiesçai en réponse. « Trop bien ! C'est un grand secret ça ! Quand ? »

« Bientôt. » Affirma Paul.

« Donc, je serais bientôt tonton. Trop bien ! »

« Tu es le premier à le savoir donc on compte sur toi pour garder le secret. » Dit Paul.

« Promis, juré craché, promesse du petit doigt. » Dit-il en tendant son petit doigt.

Je le serrai en premier puis ce fut au tour de Paul. Il nous serra rapidement dans ses bras avant de partir en sautillant vers le rez-de-chaussée et de partir pour l'école avec son père.

« Au faite. » Commençai-je en partant vers le dressing pour prendre mes vêtements. « C'est moi ou tu viens de me demander de t'épouser indirectement ? Et j'ai accepté. »

« Exactement, bébé. À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus ma petite-amie, mais ma fiancée. Et je pense qu'on devrait fêter ça. » Dit-il en m'attrapant par la taille et en m'emportant vers le lit.

Je poussai un petit cri quand je sentis le matelas sous mon dos. Son corps reposait à moitié sur le mien, ses bras de part et d'autre de moi pour éviter de faire reposer tout son poids sur moi. Je ne résistai pas à l'envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux courts.

« Plan rondement bien mené, Monsieur Lahote. Toutefois, il manque quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce donc, Mademoiselle Swan ? »

« Je me moque un peu de la question fatidique cependant, je pensai que vous alliez me marquer d'une bague pour signifier votre réussite. »

« C'est prévu, Mademoiselle. Cependant, j'aimerais garder cette nouvelle pour nous le temps d'un instant avant d'en faire profiter les autres. »

« Je vais donc avoir le droit à une vraie demande en mariage ? »

« Affirmatif, prochainement. » Affirma-t-il avant de me déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. « Je ne te dis pas quand pour que tu puisses te souvenir à jamais de ce jour. »

« Tu as du mal à chorégraphier le ballet des dauphins sauvages qui doivent faire la demande ? » Me moquai-je.

« Exactement. » Souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser dans le cou.

Je le laissai faire en continuant à passer ma main dans ses cheveux, mais je l'arrêtai quand sa pluie de baiser arriva vers mes seins qu'il avait réussi à dégager habillement de mon peignoir.

« J'adorerais continuer, mais nous allons être en retard. »

« C'est pour ce genre de situation que nous sommes nos propres patrons, bébé. Pour que personne ne nous reproche notre retard. » Déclara-t-il en continuant de m'embrasser la poitrine.

Si je ne l'arrêtai pas maintenant, je n'aurai plus la force de le faire après.

« Je suis d'accord mais tu as une réunion importante ce matin, mon amour. Et j'ai une livraison à réceptionner. »

Il poussa un grognement avant de se dégager de moi et de rouler pour s'allonger sur le matelas à côté de moi.

« Je déteste quand tu as raison sur ce genre de chose. » Râla-t-il.

« Et moi dont. » Soupirai-je avant de rouler vers lui et de poser ma tête contre son torse.

Sa main se posa sur ma tête et ses doigts naviguèrent dans mes cheveux.

« On devrait partir ce week-end, tous les deux, seuls, loin d'ici. »

« Et Biers ? » Demandai-je.

« Phil peut le garder, si ils restent là, ou nous l'emmènerons avec nous. »

« Un week-end juste toi et moi sans téléphone, sans amis, sans famille. Rien que nous deux. » Murmurai-je un poil rêveuse.

« Je nous organise ça, aujourd'hui. » Déclara-t-il. « Essaye de voir si Maggie peut gérer la librairie samedi toute la journée ou au moins le matin et tu fermes exceptionnellement l'après-midi. »

Je réfléchis un instant à ce qu'il me proposait.

« Ou je peux fermer complètement le samedi comme ça Maggie en profite aussi. »

« Comme tu veux, bébé. Tant que tu es à moi du vendredi soir jusqu'au dimanche soir. »

« On fait comme ça. » Affirmai-je avant de l'embrasser.

Je me dégageai finalement de lui, la première, pour terminer de me préparer, mais surtout rectifier mon maquillage qui avait coulé. Même si Paul avait frotté les résidus un peu plus tôt, je voulais être parfaite pour ma journée de travail. Comme j'allais devoir bouger un certain nombre de cartons et de livres aujourd'hui, je misai sur une tenue pratique et surtout confortable, composait d'une paire de jeans et d'une chemise blanche loose. À défaut de mettre mes converses, j'optais pour ma paire de bottine noire. J'étais sûre d'avoir un peu plus chaud aux pieds avec ça. En deux temps trois mouvements, je terminais de me coiffer et de me remaquiller.

Paul avait quitté la chambre, quand j'étais repassée dans la salle de bain, pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée et récupérer les affaires dont il allait avoir besoin pour aujourd'hui. Je me dépêchai de le rejoindre avant qu'il ne parte au travail pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Pour une fois, j'étais la dernière à quitter la maison avec Biers. Phil ne devait pas repasser à la maison avant de rejoindre Seattle, il partait directement après avoir déposé Riley à l'école. J'attrapai mon déjeuner dans le frigo avant de récupérer mes affaires à mon tour.

« En voiture, Biers. » Déclarai-je en ouvrant la porte du garage.

Paul l'avait sortie plus tôt ce matin, je n'avais donc pas à attendre qu'il fasse ses besoins pour partir directement à la librairie. De nous deux, je ne savais pas qui était le plus heureux de retrouver la librairie. Il monta rapidement en voiture, comprenant où nous allions, quand je déposais mes affaires sur la banquette arrière de ma Ford. Je me mis en route vers mon travail avec un chien, dans le coffre, excité par l'aventure du jour. Il ne cessait de pousser des petits gémissements quand on se reprochait de la rue principale. C'était toujours très drôle de le voir aussi joyeux à l'idée de passer la journée avec moi.

Biers était devenu la mascotte de la librairie. Les clients étaient même parfois mécontent de ne pas le voir quand ils venaient faire leurs achats. L'association où Paul avait récupéré Biers était venue nous rendre visite, un peu par surprise. Ils avaient été surpris par la transformation du chien qui était passé d'un caractère très calme voir renfermé à quelque chose d'un peu plus expansif. Il restait malgré tout un chien très doux, mais il avait tout de même des quart d'heure de folie, comme nous les appelions.

Ceux-ci se produisaient en général quand il était dans le jardin et qu'il repérait un animal dans la forêt qui avait le malheur de sortir du couvert des bois. Cependant, quand nous étions à la librairie, Biers était une véritable crème qui passait son temps à ronfler comme un bien heureux dans son panier, le tout entre deux caresses et friandises de la part de ses admirateurs. Bon, sa présence avait aussi réussi à calmer l'ardeur d'un des livreurs. Je ne vais pas dire qu'il me draguait, mais il était plutôt lourd avec ses remarques jusqu'au jour où Biers était apparu et lui avait grogné dessus. Un vrai Paul en animal de compagnie. Et j'avouai qu'avoir sa présence avec moi me faisait me sentir un peu moins seule. Même si j'étais toujours occupée, le fait de l'avoir avec moi avait un côté un peu rassurant et calmant.

Je me dépêchai de terminer de faire de la place en réserve pour les nouveaux colis que j'allais recevoir aujourd'hui. J'avais commandé plusieurs livres, à la fois des nouveautés, mais aussi du stock pour certains livres qui étaient partis rapidement, ainsi que des demandes de clients que j'allai enfin récupérer. Il y avait eu un petit retard sur la livraison, je savais que ça faisait partie des aléas, mais ça n'en restait pas moins agaçant.

« J'arrive dans un instant. » Déclarai-je alors que la cloche d'entrée venait de retentir et la porte se refermer.

Je me dépêchai de poser les livres que j'avais en main pour accueillir le livreur puisqu'il était l'heure de la livraison. Je me frottai rapidement les vêtements pour éliminer la moindre trace de poussière éventuelle sur moi avant de passer la porte menant au magasin.

« Bonjour, princesse. » Me salua une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Mon cœur s'accéléra rapidement alors que mes mains étaient prises de tremblements. Les mots « non pas maintenant » résonnèrent en boucle dans ma tête. Finalement, il fallait croire que pour certaines choses je n'étais pas encore prête.


	18. C'était un secret, Swan !

J'avais envie de hurler, pleurer, détruire quelque chose, mais j'en étais incapable. En vrai, je n'avais même pas l'impression d'être dans mon propre corps, mais plus une spectatrice de ma vie. Je n'écoutai même pas les voix qui raisonnaient autour de moi. Je ne sentais même pas les mains qui me touchaient. J'étais simplement vide. Je ne ressentais que le froid du sol sous moi et je ne voyais que le spectacle funeste en face de moi. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça de sa part. Il fallait croire que je ne la connaissais pas si bien que ça.

Le corps de Paul se plaça devant moi pour cacher mon rêve qui s'écroulait sous mes yeux. Il posa sa main sur ma joue pour m'obliger à le regarder. Ses traits étaient tirés par la colère, mais aussi la tristesse.

« On va rentrer à la maison. »

J'acquiesçai, de toute façon j'étais inutile ici. Il se releva avant de me tendre ses mains que je saisis. Il m'attira à lui et je retrouvai la chaleur de ses bras et son odeur réconfortante. Ses bras m'entourèrent alors que mes jambes flanchaient. Il me souleva rapidement, de toute façon j'étais incapable de marcher. Je plongeai ma tête contre son cou pour éviter tous les regards sur moi. Je ne voulais plus voir les lumières vives des gyrophares qui éclairaient la rue. Je voulais disparaître le temps d'un instant et faire comme si cette journée n'avait pas existé.

Le reste était un peu flou pour moi, si ce n'était que je me souvenais d'avoir eu la pensée qu'on était capable d'épuiser son capital larme. J'avais terminé dans notre lit accroché à Paul qui essayait tant bien que mal de me réconforter. Et je m'étais endormis épuisée par ses derniers jours.

Deux semaines plus tôt.

« Bonjour, princesse. » Me salua une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Mon cœur s'accéléra rapidement alors que mes mains étaient prises de tremblements. Les mots « non pas maintenant » résonnèrent en boucle dans ma tête. Finalement, il fallait croire que pour certaines choses je n'étais pas encore prête. Je posai mes mains sur le rebord du comptoir, d'une part pour me soutenir et d'autre part pour cacher les tremblements qui les agitaient.

« Je vais te demander de sortir de ma librairie. » Dis-je calmement.

Je m'étonnai moi-même d'être aussi calme en extérieur alors qu'à l'intérieur c'était une tempête qui me traversait. Le pouvoir des mots était bien plus fort qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Chez moi, il suffisait juste du mot princesse venant de sa bouche pour me mettre KO.

« Sinon quoi ? La petite princesse à papa va appeler son petit papa pour venir la secourir ? »

Ses questions se ponctuèrent d'un rire sarcastique. Sa voix était pleine de venin.

« Je ne te le demanderai pas une troisième fois. » Déclarai-je froidement. « Sors de ma librairie. » Articulai-je distinctement pour lui faire passer le message.

Le bruit des pattes de Biers se firent entendre rapidement, lui qui dormait comme un bien heureux venait de se réveiller. Je ne sais pas si il avait senti la peur qui me parcourait, mais bien vite un grognement agressif sortie de son corps. Au bruit, mon regard se porta sur mon chien qui venait totalement de changer d'attitude. J'avais l'impression de voir un animal sauvage. Sa démarche était lente, sauvage quasiment bestiale. Il n'était plus la petite crème que nous avions adoptée quelques semaines plus tôt. Il contourna le comptoir de vente pour s'approcher de notre invitée indésirable : ma mère.

La peur s'afficha clairement sur son visage, elle venait de perdre de sa superbe. Ce n'était plus moi qui était en détresse, mais bien elle. Elle reculait d'un pas chaque fois que Biers faisait un pas vers elle.

« Biers, stop. » Ordonnai-je.

Il se stoppa, mais garda sa posture agressive. Biers me prouvait une nouvelle fois à quel point il était incroyablement protecteur et d'une obéissance folle, car il lui suffisait juste de bondir pour pouvoir l'attraper à la gorge, mais il m'avait pourtant écoutée.

« Je ne vais pas appeler le shérif, par contre je le laisserais faire ce qu'il veut de toi si tu ne quittes pas cette librairie maintenant. »

Moi non plus, je ne me reconnaissais pas. Jamais je n'avais été capable de propos aussi méchants et sans cœurs, mais en toute honnêteté, à ce moment-là, j'étais réellement capable de lâcher Biers sur elle. Elle me lança un regard noir avant d'attraper la poignée de porte à côté d'elle et de sortir de ma librairie. La porte claqua et Biers perdit de son attitude agressive pour courir vers moi. Mon chien venait de m'être d'une aide précieuse.

J'attrapai mon portable juste avant que mes jambes ne me lâchent et que je ne m'effondre au sol. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait pour rester debout avant ça. Biers se colla à moi en poussant des petits gémissements, mes bras l'entourèrent et j'enfouis mon visage contre sa fourrure alors que les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je me sentais pathétique de pleurer pour une brève rencontre, mais pour moi ça soulignait la fin d'une période de paix et de tranquillité.

Ma main trembla quand j'écrivis le message que j'envoyai à ma famille et mes amis pour les prévenir de la présence de Renée en ville. Peut-être étaient-ils déjà au courant, mais j'avais besoin de le dire. Rapidement, la photo de Paul s'afficha sur mon écran pour me signaler qu'il tentait de me joindre.

« Allô. »

« J'arrive, je suis en route. »

« Non, non, c'est bon. Elle est partie. Biers l'a fait partir. »

« Ce n'était pas une question, Isabella. » Grogna-t-il au téléphone.

« Ton travail, Paul. » Gémissais-je piteusement.

« J'en ai rien à foutre, Bella. Ce qui compte c'est toi. » Argua-t-il. « Tu es toujours à la librairie ? »

« Oui, de toute façon, je crois que je suis incapable de la quitter là. » Ricanai-je désabusée.

« Je suis là dans dix minutes. » Ajouta-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Je lâchai mon téléphone au sol. D'un côté, je me sentais soulagée de savoir que Paul allait arriver, mais d'un autre je me sentais un nouvelle fois pathétique d'être aussi faible. Les messages ne tardèrent pas à arriver sur mon téléphone et la porte de la librairie s'ouvrit rapidement et se referma aussitôt.

« Bella ? » Raisonna la voix d'Emily.

« Derrière le comptoir. » Répondis-je.

Les pas précipités d'Emily résonnèrent rapidement sur le parquet. Sa silhouette surgit derrière le comptoir. Elle tomba à genoux, avant de m'attraper dans ses bras.

« Oh, Bella. » Murmura-t-elle contre mon crâne.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de venir. »

« Tais-toi, Isabella Marie Swan, ou je vais me fâcher. » Ordonna-t-elle.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi, alors que ma tête venait de se nicher contre son cou. Son dos avait pris appuie contre le meuble alors que moi j'étais limite affalée sur elle, un Biers toujours contre moi. Une de ses mains caressait mes cheveux.

« Pleurer ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible, Bella. J'espère que tu t'en souviens. »

« Je n'en reste pas moins pathétique. Si rien que la voir me fait pleurer qu'est-ce que ça va être si elle décide de faire quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas ça, ma belle. Par contre, ce que je sais c'est que tu n'es pas seule cette fois. »

Elle avait raison. De toute façon, Emily avait toujours raison. J'avais l'impression de revenir des années en arrière quand elle m'avait accueillit chez elle à mon retour de Phoenix quand Sam et Sue étaient venus me chercher. J'avais passé plusieurs jours chez eux et non à la maison avec ma famille. Emily avait pris soin de moi. C'était Sue qui avait pris cette décision, d'une part car mon père bouillait de rage, mais aussi pour éviter les questions incessantes de Leah et Seth. J'avais donc passé deux semaines en repos totale, c'est à ce moment-là que j'avais transmis à Emily les recettes de ma grand-mère Marie pour son café.

« J'ai accepté d'épouser Paul ce matin. » Avouai-je après un silence.

« Enfin ! » S'exclama-t-elle me faisant légèrement rire.

« Ne le dis à personne, s'il te plaît. Tu es la première à le savoir, enfin mise à part Riley. »

Elle m'embrassa la tête pour seule réponse. Emily était la gardienne de mes secrets. J'aimai ma sœur, mais elle était incapable de garder sa langue pour elle au contraire d'Emily.

« Comment a-t-il fait sa demande ? » Finit-elle par demander.

« Il ne l'a pas faite. »

« Quoi ? »

Je me redressai et pris appuie contre le meuble, à mon tour, sous le regard hallucinait d'Emily. Je me décidai alors à lui raconter la petite scène du matin, notamment la négociation dans la salle de bain.

« Vous êtes aussi fou l'un que l'autre. » Rigola-t-elle.

Je lui souris avant d'attraper mon portable pour répondre aux messages qui n'avaient cessé d'affluer depuis ces dernières minutes. Sue avait apparemment pris les choses en main puisqu'une réunion de crise devait avoir lieu ce soir pour savoir comment gérer Renée. Avec l'accord de Paul, ça devait se faire chez nous. Rosalie assurait que ses collègues avaient été prévenus et que Riley serait sous surveillance permanente.

« Nous serons là aussi. » M'assura Emily qui consultait elle aussi son téléphone.

« Il y a école demain, pour les jumeaux. »

« Et alors ? Vous avez des chambres, non ? Et nous habitons à moins de cinq minutes en voiture. En plus, ils seront content de passer la soirée avec Riley et Biers. »

« Ouais, j'ai remarqué que je comptais un peu moins pour eux depuis que Biers était présent. » Râlai-je.

« Boudes pas, tu resteras toujours leur 'ti Bee, même quand tu auras cinquante ans et que tu seras toute ridée ! »

« Tu seras ridée avant moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui commence à avoir des cheveux blancs. »

« Hannnn ! C'est petit et méchant ça ! » Pestai-je la faisant rire.

Je posais ma tête contre le meuble alors que mes doigts continuaient toujours de courir dans la fourrure de mon chien. Je fermais les yeux avant de pousser un soupir. Je me sentais fatiguée. Je n'avais rien fait pourtant, mais j'avais l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur venait de me passer dessus. Je ressentais comme une sorte de soulagement, finalement, de savoir que Renée était enfin en ville. Je ne vivais plus dans la peur permanente de la voir débarquer puisqu'elle était là. Il ne me restait maintenant plus qu'à gérer les dégâts qu'elle allait causer. La porte de la libraire s'ouvrit brusquement cette fois-ci. Je n'avais même pas besoin de me lever pour savoir qui c'était.

« Bella ? »

« Derrière le comptoir, Paul. » Indiqua Emily.

La porte se referma et les pas de Paul raisonnèrent enfin sur le bois du sol. De le savoir là finissait complètement de me détendre. J'ouvris les yeux pour tomber sur son regard inquiet pour moi.

« Je vais y aller. » Déclara Emily.

Elle se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser la joue avant de se relever avec l'aide de Paul.

« À ce soir ! Et félicitations, Paul ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de fermer la porte de ma librairie.

« Tu lui as dit. » Dit-il en s'installant à la place d'Emily et en passant ses bras autour de moi.

« Peut-être. » Répondis-je en collant mon corps au sien.

« C'était un secret, Swan ! »

« Parce que tu vas me faire croire que tu ne l'as pas dit à Jared. »

« Peut-être. »

Je pouffai avant de relever la tête vers lui.

« Nous sommes nuls pour les secrets. »

« Au moins, nous avons choisi les personnes qui sont le moins susceptibles de le répéter. » Déclara-t-il avec philosophie. « Bien maintenant, raconte moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Je poussai un soupir avant de m'exécuter. Je ne lui cachai aucuns détails. De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien si ce n'était de le contrarier. Je lui avouai même la honte que j'avais pu ressentir à pleurer comme une enfant après son départ. Parfois, j'avais l'impression de trop me reposer sur lui ou même de trop dépendre de lui. Mais en même temps, la réciproque était vraie. J'avais autant besoin de lui que lui avait besoin de moi.

« Tu vas fermer la librairie cette après-midi. » Déclara-t-il.

« Non, ne sois pas déraisonnable. Et en plus, j'ai ma commande à réceptionner et des clients qui doivent passer. »

« Ce n'est pas déraisonnable comme demande. »

« Ce n'était pas une demande, mais un ordre, là ! » M'écriai-je en m'écartant de lui.

Je bougeai complètement pour cette fois-ci lui faire face.

« Peut-être, mais si c'est pour te ramasser à la petite cuillère alors, je préfère te garder avec moi. »

« Ce n'est pas en fuyant et en me cachant derrière toi que je vais résoudre ma peur déraisonnable de ma mère. »

« Je suis là pour te protéger, Isabella. Rentres-toi bien ça dans le crâne. »

« Je sais, Paul, je sais. » M'agaçai-je. « Mais comprends moi, si je ferme la librairie, j'aurai l'impression de la laisser gagner. De lui montrer qu'elle a encore de l'emprise sur moi. Je veux être forte, Paul. Et non pas cette petite chose gémissante qui s'effondre en moins de deux secondes dès que sa mère débarque en ville. »

« Tu n'es pas faible, bébé. »

« Je ne sais pas ça. Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai de moi-même en ce moment. »

« Si tu étais faible, alors tu serais toujours à Seattle et tu n'aurais jamais accepté que Riley et Phil soient avec nous. Si tu étais faible, tu aurais fui dès la première fois que je t'ai dit que je comptai faire partie de ta vie ou quand je t'ai avoué que je t'attendais patiemment depuis plusieurs années. Si tu étais faible, tu aurais fui depuis longtemps face au rythme que je t'impose pour notre histoire. Si tu étais faible, tu n'aurais pas accepté ce matin de définitivement lier ta vie à la mienne. Je peux continuer comme ça encore un moment pour te prouver que de nous deux c'est bien toi la plus forte. »

« Paul. » Murmurai-je émue.

« Parce qu'en vrai, je suis mort de trouille, Bella, que tu me quittes parce que tu trouves que je suis trop protecteur, jaloux, entêté, râleur... Que tu me quittes parce que tu trouves un autre qui sera meilleur que moi. Que tu me quittes parce que ça va trop vite pour toi, que tu n'aies pas l'impression d'avoir de libre arbitre avec moi, que je t'impose trop de choses, que j'exige trop de toi. »

Je me déplaçai pour m'asseoir sur ses cuisses, mes deux mains encadrèrent son visage pour le forcer à me regarder. Je sentais à nouveau mes larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Aujourd'hui, serait donc une journée placée sous les signes des émotions trop fortes.

« Je serais incapable de te quitter, Paul Lahote. Je t'aime bien trop pour ça et je suis trop égoïste pour me priver de toi. »

Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou alors que je me nichai contre son torse. On devait offrir une image bien peu reluisante, assis comme ça sur le sol de la librairie. Ses bras étaient passés autour de ma taille et m'entouraient dans une étreinte de fer. Mon portable continuait à sonner régulièrement pour m'informer des messages qui ne cessaient d'entrer. Mais je m'en moquai complètement. Tout ce qui comptait c'était nous deux.

« Je vais finir ma journée ici, Paul. D'ailleurs, nous allons absolument pas changer nos habitudes. La seule chose que je te demande c'est de faire attention à toi et à Riley quand tu seras avec lui cette après-midi. » Expliquai-je en me redressant.

« Tu vois, c'est la preuve que tu n'es pas faible. » Dit-il me faisant sourire.

« Peut-être que tu as raison, mon Monsieur Déterminé. »

« Je t'aime, bébé. »

Au moment où je me penchai pour l'embrasser la porte de la librairie s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« Mademoiselle Swan ? »

« J'arrive. » Répondis-je en me relevant. « Bonjour, Joe. »

« Vous allez bien ? » Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Oui, oui, désolée, matinée un peu trop riche en émotion pour moi. » Répondis-je en m'essuyant les joues.

Je n'avais absolument pas réfléchis au fait que mon mascara avait dû une nouvelle fois coulé. Si j'avais su, je n'aurai jamais dû me maquiller ce matin.

« Vas te rafraîchir, je vais gérer ça pour toi. » Dit Paul qui venait de se redresser à son tour.

« Ça ne vous dérange pas, Joe ? »

« Pas si il peut m'aider à décharger les colis, vous avez une sacrée commande aujourd'hui. »

« C'est vrai. » Gloussai-je. « Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

« Vas. » Répondit Paul avant de me poser un baiser léger sur les lèvres et de me pousser vers la réserve.

Je l'entendis s'éloigner et rejoindre Joe, le livreur, alors que je partais me débarbouiller. Je décidai de me démaquiller complètement, je ne me voyais pas refaire ça une troisième fois, alors autant enlever tout ça. Heureusement pour moi, je gardai toujours de quoi me démaquiller dans mon sac ainsi qu'un miroir de poche. L'opération ne me prit pas énormément de temps. Ce qui fait que je terminai plus rapidement que le déchargement de ma commande. J'en profitai donc pour répondre aux messages avant de finalement vérifier que ma commande était complète.

Une fois fait, Joe nous quitta rapidement et Paul finit lui aussi par partir. Il m'avait bien sûr arraché la promesse de le tenir au courant si jamais je n'allais pas bien ou si Renée décidait de revenir faire un petit tour ici. Finalement, ma journée s'écoula rapidement et je ne tardais pas à fermer la librairie. En sortant du magasin, je ne me sentais plus autant en sécurité qu'à l'intérieur des murs protecteurs. Même si Biers était avec moi, ce n'était pas la même chose pour moi. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle surgisse d'un coup, alors je me dépêchai de rejoindre ma voiture, Biers sur mes talons.

J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être parano et je ne cessai de regarder les rétroviseurs pour savoir si elle oserait me suivre, car je n'avais aucune idée si elle avait réussi à avoir mon adresse. Celle de la librairie, c'était facile puisqu'on pouvait facilement me trouver sur internet. Quand j'arrivai à la maison, j'étais la dernière. Heureusement pour moi, ils m'avaient laissé un accès pour garer ma voiture dans le garage. Une fois la porte fermée, je me sentis à nouveau en sécurité.

Notre salon grouillait de monde et de bruits. Charlotte, Sue, Emily et Rosalie étaient en cuisine en train de faire le dîner. Les enfants jouaient à faire des constructions avec les Lego de Riley. Je me sentis soulagée de savoir Riley à la maison. Même si j'étais déjà au courant, ce n'était pas la même chose que de le voir en vrai. La télé était sur la chaîne de sport et les téléspectateurs étaient concentrés sur le match en cours. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que quand Sue avait dit faire une réunion de crise, elle avait vraiment réuni tout le monde.

« Bella ! » S'exclama Claire en me sautant dessus.

« Claire, tu m'empêches de respirer. » Dis-je péniblement.

« Oups ! » Dit-elle en s'écartant. « Ça va ? »

Je me sentis rougir sous les regards, j'étais devenue le point d'attention de la pièce. Ils attendaient tous ma réponse ou une réaction de ma part.

« Bella, pourquoi tu n'irais pas prendre une douche en attendant que le dîner soit prêt ? » Dit Sue.

« Je... Merci. » Acquiesçai-je en fuyant la pièce rapidement.

Encore une fois, Sue venait de me sauver. Je grimpai en vitesse les escaliers, seule. Biers ayant était alpagué en chemin par les enfants. Je pris une douche rapide avant d'enfiler un leggings et un sweat-shirt de Paul. J'avais besoin de sentir son odeur sur moi, même si pour ça je devais disparaître sous un vêtement beaucoup trop grand pour moi. Quand je redescendis, je me sentais déjà un peu mieux, surtout qu'ils avaient tous repris une attitude normale.

J'allais aider en cuisine, mais d'un regard Sue m'indiqua de m'installer dans le canapé avec les autres. En un rien de temps, je me retrouvai avec trois enfants sur moi. Je savais que Riley était au courant de l'arrivée de notre mère en ville. De toute façon, ça ne servait à rien de le lui cacher puisqu'il était aussi concerné que moi par l'histoire. Les jolis yeux bleus de mon petit frère étaient rongés par l'inquiétude et la peur, ce qui me rendit folle de rage. Renée avait décidément le chic pour inspirer la peur chez ses enfants.

« Ça va aller, d'accord ? » Murmurai-je.

« Promis ? » Dit-il en tendant son petit doigt.

« Promis. » Répondis-je en le lui serrant.

Sa tête se nicha contre mon cou alors que ses bras m'entouraient le cou. Tom et Lee étaient collés de chaque côté de moi, mes bras autour d'eux. Je ne savais pas ce qu'on leur avait raconté, mais je m'en moquai tant que je pouvais profiter pour les câliner. Finalement, ils me quittèrent pour retrouver leurs jeux, non sans que Riley se soit assuré que j'allai bien.

« Je me suis renseigné. Je sais où trouver de l'acide fluorhydrique, si ça t'intéresse. » Déclara Peter en s'installant à côté de moi tout en continuant de regarder le match.

« Tu es complètement fou, Peter Whitlock. » Rigolai-je.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, mon coquelicot des îles. »

« Merci. » Dis-je en posant ma tête contre son bras.

« Un plaisir. Par contre, chérie, tu es tout sauf sexy là-dedans ! Tu pouvais faire un effort quand même pour qu'on en est pour notre argent. »

En réponse, je lui donnai un coup de poing dans la cuisse.

« Aïe ! Espèce de violente, vas ! » Chouina-t-il.

« C'est mou tout ça ! Il va falloir endurcir, ça manque de muscles. » Le taquinai-je.

« Tu vas voir, si ça manque de muscles. » Dit-il en attrapant mes pieds nus pour les chatouiller.

Je me tortillai comme un vers de terre pour essayer d'échapper à cette torture. C'était dans ces moments-là, que je regrettai d'être aussi chatouilleuse et que Peter soit au courant.

« Bon, les enfants, on arrête les bêtises, il est l'heure de manger ! » Dit Sue.

« Mangé ! » S'exclama Peter en me lâchant.

Je rigolai encore plus fort sous sa réaction, cet idiot était incapable de résister à de la nourriture. La main de Paul se présenta en face de moi pour m'aider à me relever de ma position, tout sauf glamour. Il donna assez de pression pour je me retrouve directement dans ses bras. Je savais qu'il était toujours inquiet. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, nous aurions passé la journée au téléphone pour qu'il puisse savoir ce qu'il se passe à la librairie à défaut d'être présent physiquement.

« N'écoutes pas ce que Whitlock dit. Tu es sexy comme ça. » Dit-il avant de m'embrasser le front.

« Même avec un sac poubelle. »

« Même avec un sac poubelle. » Confirma-t-il.

Il m'attira vers la cuisine où l'îlot central s'était transformé en véritable buffet. Le repas se prit vraiment à la bonne franquette, mais surtout il fut joyeux et chaleureux. Pile ce dont j'avais besoin à ce moment-là.

« Pourquoi la maman de Riley et 'ti Bee est méchante ? » Demanda Lee.

Lee et Tom voulaient dormir dans la même chambre que Riley pour faire une soirée pyjama. Comme la soirée était exceptionnelle nous avions accepté, à la conditions bien sûr qu'ils soient sage. Après tout, il y avait école demain. J'avais donc aidé à coucher tout ce beau monde. Pour une fois, Riley était même allé se coucher en même temps que les jumeaux.

« Je ne sais pas, mon ange. » Répondit doucement Emily.

« Une maman ça doit toujours être gentille. » Affirma Tom.

« Certaines mamans le sont, d'autres non. » Expliqua Emily.

« Mais c'est triste de ne pas avoir de maman gentille. » Soupira Lee.

« Pas vraiment, au moins on a des papas super cool. » Dit Riley.

« C'est vrai que c'est bien de pouvoir mettre des gens en prison. » Dit Tom.

« Et de faire du base-ball aussi. » Compléta Lee.

« Et puis Bella a Sue pour deuxième maman et moi j'ai Bella comme presque maman. »

« Mais c'est ta sœur. » Affirma Lee. « Elle ne peut pas être ta presque maman. »

« C'est elle qui s'est occupée de moi à ma naissance parce que ma maman le faisait pas. Donc c'est presque ma maman. » Expliqua Riley calmement.

« Ah oui ? » Demanda Tom. « C'est cool, tu as de la chance. » Ajouta-t-il avant de s'endormir.

Cet enfant était capable de s'endormir n'importe où et en un temps record. J'avais beau le savoir ça m'impressionnait toujours autant.

« Papa devrait la mettre en prison ! » Affirma Lee.

« Tu as raison, chaton. Je vais le lui demander. » Répondis-je avant de lui embrasser le front.

« Je t'aime, 'ti Bee. »

« Moi aussi, chaton. » Soufflai-je avant de m'éloigner de lui et de m'installer sur le lit de mon frère.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir lire un peu ? » Chuchotai-je.

« Non, je vais les surveiller. » Répliqua Riley en s'installant confortablement. « Je dois m'entraîner pour être un bon tonton. Je dois être meilleur que Seth. »

Je souris amusée par le besoin de compétition de mon petit frère. Il n'avait apparemment pas oublié notre discussion de ce matin.

« Oups. » Dit-il en rougissant. « Emily a dû entendre. Je suis désolé, Bella. »

« Je n'ai rien entendu. » Affirma-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. « Bonne nuit, Riley. » Dit-elle avant de lui embrasser le front.

« Bonne nuit. » Chuchota-t-il. « Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella. »

« Tu veux savoir un autre secret ? » Demandai-je dans un murmure.

Il acquiesça vivement.

« Elle est déjà au courant, c'est moi qui n'ai pas réussi à garder ça secret. Mais c'est la seule qui est au courant, donc on doit vraiment s'aider à partir de maintenant pour ne plus le dire. Ça roule ? »

« D'accord. » Acquiesça-t-il.

« Je t'aime, mon trésor. »

« Je t'aime, mon joyau. »

Je lui embrassai une dernière fois le front avant de quitter la chambre le plus discrètement possible. Je laissai la porte entrouverte pour qu'on puisse entendre si il y avait le moindre problème. Biers avait prit place dans son coussin dans le couloir. En général, il venait commencer une partie de sa nuit ici quand Riley allait se coucher avant de finalement descendre nous rejoindre si nous étions encore en bas. Emily m'attendait encore dans le couloir.

« Tu penses que ça va aller pour lui ? » Chuchota-t-elle inquiète.

« Phil pense qu'il va sûrement faire des cauchemars cette nuit. Peut-être le fait d'avoir Tom et Lee avec lui empêchera que ça se produise. »

J'avais bien sûr téléphoné à Phil pour lui dire que Renée était là. Il avait voulu rentrer, mais j'avais réussi à le convaincre de rester à Seattle. Après tout sa carrière était en jeu ainsi que leur future vie. Il culpabilisait à nouveau de me savoir en sa présence. Cependant, qu'il soit là ou non ne changeait pas vraiment grand-chose puisque cette fois-ci comme l'avait affirmé Emily plutôt dans la journée : je n'étais pas seule cette fois-ci.

« Jenks dit qu'elle loge dans un motel sur Port Angeles. » Affirma Jasper.

« Je n'aime pas Jenks. » Grognai-je.

« Je sais, mais c'est le meilleur, ma belle. »

« Je sais, Jasper. Mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il peut trouver tous mes secrets rien qu'en me regardant. C'est son regard de fouine. Brr, ça me donne des frissons. » Affirmai-je faisant rire les autres.

« Je fermerais les yeux sur le côté légal de tes méthodes, Jasper. » Grogna mon père.

« Il n'y a rien d'illégale dans la filature, shérif. » Dit Jasper avec un clin d'œil.

« Et c'est lui l'avocat de la famille. » Soupira Peter.

« Le meilleur, Peter, le meilleur ! » Fanfaronna-t-il.

« Bon à part Jenks, vous avez décidé quoi d'autre ? » Demandai-je.

Ils me regardèrent tous étonnés, du moins avec des faux airs étonnés.

« Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'avez pas fait au moins dix plans pour empêcher Renée de venir ici. » Soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« On ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, jeune fille. » Gronda Sue.

« Pardon, Sue. »

« Je suis sûre que même quand on aura cinquante ans, elle continuera de nous gronder. » Me chuchota Leah à côté de moi.

« J'ai entendu, jeune fille, je ne suis pas encore sourde. » Gronda une nouvelle fois Sue.

« Elle continuera aussi de nous appeler jeune fille. » Pouffai-je.

« Mais qu'ai-je fait pour avoir deux filles comme ça ? » Se lamenta Sue.

« Tu vois, j'ai pensé exactement la même chose quand j'ai découvert que l'une était tatouée et que l'autre avait été arrêtée pour exhibitionnisme. » Dit mon père en passant un bras autour de sa femme.

« Attendez ! Quoi ? Qui a un tatouage et qui s'est fait arrêter pour exhibitionnisme ! » S'exclama Emmett.

« Bella a un tatouage ?! » Hallucina Peter. « Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais vu ? »

« Tu ne le savais pas ? » Interrogea Jasper.

« Parce que vous saviez pour l'exhibition ? » Demanda Emmett en même temps.

« Ouais, j'étais là. C'était marrant. Mais l'eau était un peu froide. » Ricana Peter au souvenir. « Parce que toi, tu sais pour le tatouage ? Je me souviens que tu étais là aussi ce soir-là. Mais c'est étonnant que tu t'en souviennes vu comment tu avais bu. » Demanda Peter à Jasper.

« Bien sûr que je sais pour Bella et que je m'en souviens ! Et de nous c'était vous deux les plus alcoolisés ! »

« Parce que Peter était là ? Et il t'a vu nue ? » S'exclama Jacob.

« Yep et j'ai vu son tout petit zizi. » Gloussa Leah.

« L'eau était très froide, d'accord. » Gronda Peter.

« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. » Chuchotai-je assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

« Charlotte ! Dis-leur que l'eau était froide ! »

« Si on pouvait éviter d'avoir les détails, s'il te plaît, Peter. » Demanda Sue. « Et revenir à la conversation initiale. Ça serait appréciable. »

« Donc on ne verra pas le tatouage de Bella ? » Demanda Emmett déçu.

« Hum, je ne pense pas que Paul apprécierait que tu le voies, chéri. » Dit Rosalie.

« C'est malin, maintenant je vais me focaliser dessus et je vais m'imaginer pleins de choses. » Bouda Emmett.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de penser à ma femme nue, ça serait sympa, mec. » Grogna Paul en resserrant son étreinte autour de ma taille. « Par contre, il faudra me dire comment Jasper est au courant. »

« J'étais avec elle ! » Affirma-t-il joyeusement.

« Donc c'est à cause de toi que j'ai une fille tatouée et l'autre qui a fait de la prison ! » S'exclama mon père en colère.

« Mais non, shérif ! J'étais juste présent pour être sûr qu'il ne leur arrive rien et pour les soutenir. »

« Dis celui qui a pleuré comme une madeleine quand c'était à son tour de se faire tatouer. » Me moquai-je.

« C'était super douloureux et sur un nerf, ma grande. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Oh s'il te plaît, le mien est dans une des zones les plus douloureuses alors que toi c'est sur ton bras ! Gros bébé ! »

« Donc ce n'est pas sur les côtes, sinon je l'aurai déjà vu. » Marmonna Emmett, son téléphone à la main en me jetant des coups d'œil de temps en temps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je recherche les zones douloureuses pour les tatouages. » Expliqua-t-il concentré.

« Le pelvis, Emmett, le pelvis. » Soupira Rosalie exaspérée. « Si on ne lui dit pas, il va rester focalisé dessus. » Expliqua-t-elle aux autres.

« Je peux le voir ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau plein d'espoir.

« Non ! » Grogna Paul, me faisant sourire et rire les autres.

Finalement, la conversation reprit le chemin initial. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord que le mieux était d'utiliser les ressources disponibles afin d'empêcher Renée de nous approcher. À savoir, les réseaux potins de la ville qui allaient nous servir à la fois de caméra de surveillance, mais aussi de protection. Claire se proposa de venir à la libraire avec moi pour ne pas me laisser seule comme elle travaillait la plupart du temps depuis chez elle. Il lui suffisait juste d'avoir une connexion internet pour faire son travail de graphiste.

Rosalie affirma encore : elle prendrait encore plus la sécurité de Riley à cœur. Et mon père et Sam confirmèrent qu'ils allaient augmenter les patrouilles, le risque d'enlèvement de Riley était assez élevé. Elle cherchait absolument à le récupérer par tous les moyens depuis bien trop longtemps. Phil recevait régulièrement des lettres d'avocats que ma mère engageait pour pouvoir récupérer la garde de Riley. Cependant à chaque fois ses demandes étaient rejetées et ce heureusement pour nous.

« Je pense qu'on va devoir remettre à plus tard notre escapade en tête à tête. » Affirmai-je à Paul une fois au lit.

Ils étaient tous partis, même les jumeaux. Heureusement pour nous dès que les deux loustiques dormaient, on pouvait les transporter sans problème, ils ne se réveillaient pas.

« Ce n'est que partie remise. On pourra peut-être partir un peu plus longtemps à la place, non ? »

« Des vacances ? »

« Ouais. Juste toi et moi. » Souffla-t-il en se penchant vers moi. « Peut-être qu'on pourra commencer les entraînements bébé à ce moment-là. »

« Parce qu'on a besoin d'entraînement ? »

« Énormément. » Affirma-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

« Est-ce que tu vas nous faire un planning ? » Demandai-je contre ses lèvres.

« Non, par contre je peux te dire comment je vais m'y prendre. »

Il se pencha vers mon oreille avant de commencer à me chuchoter un tas de choses qui me firent rougir. Le tout en profitant pour me caresser. Je ne pensai pas être une adepte des mots coquins au lit, mais il fallait croire qu'avec lui c'était le cas. Alors le temps d'une soirée, je me laissai porter par les sensations. J'en profitai car je savais que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête.


	19. Eloignes toi de ma femme, Swan !

Comme je m'en doutai, Riley avait fait des cauchemars. La première fois, j'avais passé une partie de la nuit à le veiller. Mais le sommeil de mon frère était agité, j'avais donc mal dormi et surtout reçu beaucoup de coups qui m'avaient marqué. Il avait tellement mal dormi, qu'avec l'accord de Phil, nous ne l'avions pas mis à l'école. Il avait donc passé une partie de la journée avec Paul au bureau et l'autre avec moi à la maison. Les nuits suivantes, c'était Biers qui était devenu le gardien de son sommeil et de ses rêves. Et il fallait croire que la présence de notre boule de poils avait un côté beaucoup plus apaisant que la mienne.

Nous avions beaucoup parlé de Renée, je ne l'avais pas forcé à le faire, c'était lui qui avait abordé le sujet. Phil et moi avions toujours été transparents avec Riley au sujet de Renée, sur les conseils de la pédopsychiatre qui avait suivi Riley. Bien sûr, nous ne lui donnions pas la vérité nue et crue mais il était important qu'il sache pourquoi sa mère n'était pas présente dans sa vie et surtout pourquoi elle faisait certaines choses que les autres mamans ne faisaient pas. Et en tous cas, nous ne pouvions pas effacer les souvenirs déjà gravés dans sa mémoire. Néanmoins, nous pouvions lui donner le contexte mais surtout le rassurer en lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Pour ma part, je continuai à avoir un sommeil perturbé. J'étais donc super-irritable. Je le savais mais je n'arrivai pas à cacher ma mauvaise humeur. Je n'arrivai pas à me détacher de ça et à relativiser. J'avais l'impression de la voir partout en ville. J'étais encore plus pot de colle avec Riley et Paul qu'à la normale, mais les deux acceptaient ça, sans faire de commentaires. Durant ces derniers jours, Paul avait tellement acheté de chocolat que je soupçonnai Forks de connaître mon addiction puisque chaque jour, je me retrouvais avec un client qui m'apportait une douceur au chocolat de chez Emily.

J'ai passé aussi énormément de temps avec Claire puisqu'elle venait chaque jour à la librairie avec moi. Ça me faisait plaisir de passer du temps avec elle. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une petite sœur ou une autre cousine qui adorait passer son temps à me taquiner. Elle m'avait raconté comment elle était tombée amoureuse de Quil alors qu'elle était encore enfant et qu'elle avait passé du temps à lui courir après avant qu'il n'accepte qu'il y ait quelque chose entre eux.

Nous avions bien sûr fêté Thanksgiving le jeudi, ça avait vraiment été une coupure salvatrice à cause de ma paranoïa et de mes angoisses. La mère de Jared était aussi dynamique et parfois tyrannique que ma belle-mère. Je n'avais rien eu à faire si ce n'est d'ouvrir la porte à nos amis et familles. Riley et moi avions quand même fait plusieurs tartes qui avaient remporté un franc succès et des messages de plaintes venant de Jasper, Peter et Emmett puisqu'ils étaient avec les Cullen et que les compétences de Madame Cullen ne s'étaient toujours pas améliorées.

« Tu es sûr que ça va fonctionner . » Demanda Riley, mi-sceptique mi-inquiet.

« Totalement ! » Assura Paul. « Les filles adorent les sportifs. »

Je ricanai et levai les yeux au ciel face à ce commentaire. Mon Dieu, si nous avions des garçons j'allais vraiment devoir veiller qu'ils ne deviennent pas machistes.

« Un problème, Swan ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Toutes les filles n'aiment pas les sportifs, Lahote. »

« Ah ouais ? » Ricana-t-il.

« Yep ! Moi la première. »

« Ah ouais ? Pourtant tu prouves le contraire en étant avec moi. »

« Je ne m'intéresse pas au physique, Monsieur Lahote. Tu es le premier homme avec qui je suis qui est sportif. »

« C'est clair qu' Eric n'était absolument pas sportif. » Pouffa Phil à l'arrière de la voiture.

« Éric ? » Demanda Paul.

« Le petit ami de Bella quand nous étions à Phoenix, plus geek tu meurs ! »

« Il était mignon et gentil. »

« Oh Bella, s'il te plaît... » Souffla Phil. « On aurait dit une allumette boutonneuse. »

« Ce n'est pas sympa ça, Phil. » Râlai-je. « Éric était vraiment gentil avec moi. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'il est devenu. Je devrais peut-être chercher sur Facebook. »

« Certainement pas ! » Grogna Paul. « Rencontrer Marcus m'a suffi ! »

« Voilà deuxième exemple, Marcus ! Pas sportif ! » M'exclamai-je.

« Donc si ce n'est pas mon physique, c'est quoi . »

« Ton sourire, quand tu m'as souri la première fois dans la librairie j'ai eu envie de sourire à mon tour. » Avouai-je.

Je sentis mes joues rougir sous l'aveu. Je ne lui avais jamais dit mais j'étais raide dingue de ses sourires.

« Moi, c'est clairement tes fesses ! » Me taquina-t-il à voix basse.

« Eh ! » M'exclamai-je en lui tapant le bras.

« On ne frappe pas le conducteur, Swan. » Pesta-t-il alors qu'il garait la voiture sur le parking de l'école.

« Donc si je résume, je dois être sportif et sourire pour que Lucy me remarque. » Remarqua Riley.

« Non, champion, tu dois être toi-même. » Répondis-je en me tournant vers lui. « Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de Paul parce qu'il est sportif mais parce qu'il est lui et qu'il me fait me sentir bien, en paix, protégée et écoutée. » Expliquai-je. « Et qu'il n'a pas cherché à me cacher ses défauts qui sont nombreux si tu veux mon avis. »

« Petite peste. » Râla Paul. « Gentille et ensuite méchante. Je suis si fière de toi, bébé. » Ajouta-t-il avant de m'attraper le visage pour m'embrasser.

« Beurk, je déteste vraiment quand ils font ça ! » S'écria Riley en quittant la voiture.

La portière de Phil claqua aussi rapidement que celle de Riley, nous laissant seuls dans la voiture. En un rien de temps, je me retrouvai sur les genoux de Paul.

« Alors comme ça, mon sourire. » Ronronna-t-il en effleurant mes lèvres des siennes.

« Et tes fesses aussi. J'ai toujours envie de les croquer. » Gloussai-je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une ado qui se fait tripoter par son premier petit ami sur le parking du lycée. Un coup à la fenêtre nous fit arrêter notre séance de tripotage.

« Un peu de tenue, les enfants ! Vous ne voudriez pas choquer nos petits choux. » Dit Madame Cope à travers la vitre.

« Je me demande si je ne vais pas la renvoyer. » Marmonna Paul alors que j'éclatai de rire.

Il finit par ouvrir sa portière et nous sortir de là tous les deux. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment il avait réussi à faire ça mais il l'avait fait. Mes pieds touchaient rapidement le sol et dans la seconde suivante je me retrouvais dans une étreinte de fer qui sentait la vanille et la cannelle.

« Comment allez-vous, ma douce ? » Me demanda-t-elle en s'écartant de moi.

« Ça va. »

« Pas de mensonges avec moi, mon petit. » Gronda-t-elle en me tapotant le bout du nez.

« Je préfère ne pas en parler, Betty. » Avouai-je piteusement.

Elle me regarda intensément avant d'acquiescer et de câliner Biers que Paul avait sortie de la voiture. Comme nous allions être en extérieur pour l'après-midi, les chiens étaient autorisés.

« Je vous jure, que si j'attrape cette petite gourgandine, je lui fais regretter le jour où elle est née ! Ma pauvre Marie doit se retourner dans sa tombe.»

« Vous connaissiez ma grand-mère ? » Demandai-je surprise.

« Bien sûr, Marie et moi avions fait les quatre cents coups quand nous étions adolescentes. D'ailleurs, Helen n'était pas en reste. C'est grâce à nous que Geoffroy et elle ont pu se fréquenter. »

« Donc vous avez connu tous mes grands-parents. » Remarquai-je surprise.

« Mais oui, nous sommes une petite ville ici. Marie et Helen étaient mes meilleures amies. Nous avons gardé une correspondance, même quand Marie est partie rejoindre Davis en Arizona. C'était l'histoire la plus romantique que je n'ai jamais vue. » Soupira-t-elle.

« On devrait peut-être entrer, mesdames. Les olympiades vont commencer. » Indiqua Paul.

« Bien sûr ! Où avais-je la tête ! J'espère que ma petite Lucy va gagner ! » S'exclama Betty en m'attrapant par le bras.

Elle m'attira vers l'école avec une force peu commune pour une dame de son âge. Mais grâce à ça, je découvris que Lucy était l'une des arrière petites filles de Betty, Maria étant l'une de ses petites-filles.

Nous allions assister aux olympiades de Thanksgiving qui se déroulaient le lendemain de la fête. Riley était excité à l'idée de participer à un tel événement qui rassemblait l'ensemble du groupe scolaire de Forks, de la première année de primaire jusqu'à la dernière année de lycée. Les équipes se composaient d'un membre de chaque année pour rappeler à tous que l'entraide et la solidarité étaient des notions importantes pour notre ville. Et nous, la famille, étions là pour encourager nos participants. Ce n'était pas un événement obligatoire mais c'était tellement connu, attendu et important que rare étaient les élèves qui n'y participaient pas.

Betty continua de me parler de mes grands-parents mais surtout de ma grand-mère Marie et des bêtises qu'elles avaient pu faire étant jeune. J'avais du mal à imaginer ma grand-mère comme ça mais il fallait croire que je tenais beaucoup plus d'elle que je ne le pensai. Elle me présenta rapidement ses amies de son club de tricot et de bridge. Paul avait rencontré un véritable succès et il s'était fait tripoter par ses petites mamies à la main baladeuse. J'essayai d'ailleurs de me retenir de rire face à son air effaré. J'avais finalement eu pitié de lui et réussi à l'extirper de ce guet-apens.

« Tu vas me le payer, Swan. » Grogna-t-il contre mon oreille.

« C'était tellement drôle. Qui peut imaginer que mon géant a peur des petites mamies ?!» Gloussai-je.

« Madame Richard m'a pincé les fesses ! Ça fait super mal. »

« J'ai cru que Madame Riviera allait te déshabiller. » Rigolai-je encore plus fort.

Son bras autour de mes épaules m'attirait un peu plus contre lui et il me déposa un baiser sur la tête, me prouvant qu'il ne m'en voulait pas.

« S'il fallait ça pour te faire rire autant, je me serais laissé tripoter plus tôt. » Remarqua-t-il.

« Certainement pas. Ce corps m'appartient ! Je devrais d'ailleurs le notifier sur ta personne !» M'exclamai-je. « Propriété de Bella Swan. » Ajoutai-je en tapotant son front de mon index.

« Et tu gâcherais mon si joli visage . » Dit-il avec une moue qui me fit rire.

« Tu as raison, à la place, je vais floquer tes vêtements de ce titre, te mettre un panneau autour du cou et l'inscrire partout en ville sur les vitrines et panneaux publicitaires. »

« Un peu radicale comme solution, bébé. »

« Tu voulais bien me tatouer les fesses. »

« Mais je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée. Je pense que j'adorerais voir ça. » Dit-il avec un air rêveur sur la fin.

Je secouai la tête en rigolant. Et dire que j'allai l'épouser. On croisa quelques personnes qui nous saluèrent avant de finalement rejoindre nos proches. Bien sûr, il était impossible de passer inaperçus. Si avec ça Renée ne comprenait pas que nous atteindre Riley et moi, était impossible ! Car c'était bien le seul défaut de l'événement, à savoir qu'il était public et que donc tous pouvaient venir. Nous avions d'ailleurs croisé Mike Newton qui m'avait servi un regard de petit chien battu, ce à quoi Paul avait répondu en lui montrant Biers avec un sourire à la limite du sadisme.

Les olympiades commencèrent rapidement, sous le regard amusé des parents. Surtout quand c'était le tour des petits bouts de chou d'à peine six ans. Ils étaient tellement mignons à vouloir faire ça le plus consciencieusement possible. Ajoutons les pitreries des jumeaux fiers d'avoir autant de spectateurs pour leurs bêtises et nous avions des épreuves qui n'avaient plus aucun sens mais qui amusaient follement les élèves. Emily gémissait piteuse face à l'attitude de ses fils alors que Sam fanfaronnait fièrement avec Paul et Jared qui étaient derrière tout ça.

« Je me vengerai sur vos enfants. » Déclara fermement Emily en pointant Jared et Paul du doigt, sous nos rires.

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. » Marmonnai-je.

« Oh si, ma belle ! Tu ne dis rien alors que tu sais qu'ils les entraînent vers la déchéance. » Gronda Emily.

« Au moins, tu pourras dire que tes fils ont de l'humour. » Remarqua Claire.

« Ouais et tu peux toujours filmer ça et leur repasser quand ils seront adultes et qu'ils te ramèneront leurs moitiés pour les présentations. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Bella. J'ai déjà prévu ça. » Dit Emily avec un sourire diabolique. « Mais je me vengerais quand même sur vos enfants. »

« Merci, Paul ! À cause de toi, on va devoir déménager ! » Râlai-je.

« Bella, tu vis déjà avec le fauteur de troubles, il ne faudra pas t'attendre à avoir des petits anges. » Dit Kim avec philosophie. « Fais comme moi, accepte la fatalité et trouves-toi un moyen de le punir à chaque fois qu'ils inciteront les enfants à faire des bêtises. »

« Ou on peut toujours s'enfuir à deux et vivre notre amour au grand jour. » Proposai-je en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle enroula le sien autour de ma taille avant de m'embrasser la joue.

« C'est vrai que toi et moi, on ferait un couple d'enfer, chérie. »

« Elles recommencent ! » S'écria Jared. « Éloigne-toi de ma femme, Swan ! »

« C'est plutôt la tienne qui devrait s'éloigner de la mienne. » Répondit Paul.

Les deux nous attrapèrent pour nous éloigner l'une de l'autre sous le rire des autres. Le torse de Paul se colla à mon dos et ses bras m'entourèrent dans une étreinte de fer mais tellement réconfortante.

« Je vais définitivement te faire tatouer les fesses. » Grogna-t-il à mon oreille.

Je relevai la tête pour le regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie me prouvant une nouvelle fois qu'il n'était pas en colère contre moi contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser de prime abord. Je lui souris en retour avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Puis finalement, mon attention se tourna vers les olympiades. Paul reprit la conversation qu'il avait avec les autres alors que je profitai juste du moment.

Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ne pas quitter Riley des yeux. Il s'amusait comme un fou, inconscient de son environnement et c'était ce que je voulais. Qu'il soit un petit garçon normal, qu'il ne soit pas terrorisé par une mère à moitié folle qui pouvait débarquer à tout moment et déclencher un cataclysme. Jasper continuait toujours de la faire suivre et j'avais des rapports quotidiens. Pour le moment, il ne se passait rien mais ce n'était pas normal. Renée n'était certainement pas venue en visite de courtoisie.

« Je vais chercher les cupcakes que Riley a fait. » Indiquai-je à Paul.

La pause goûter allait bientôt arriver pour tout le monde, d'ailleurs, notre groupe avait déjà commencé à étendre les couvertures de pique-nique sur l'espace vert autour du stade de football où se passaient les olympiades. Riley avait voulu faire des cupcakes pour remercier nos amis et notre famille d'être venus aujourd'hui. Et comme ce gosse cuisinait comme un dieu, je n'avais certainement pas refusé. Nous avions donc fait ça ce matin.

« Je viens avec toi. » Déclara Paul.

« Non, non, ça va aller. J'en ai même pas pour dix minutes. »

« Elle ne va pas s'envoler. » Se moqua Jared.

Paul lui lança un regard noir qui pouvait tuer j'en étais sûr. D'ailleurs, Jared eut un mouvement de recul.

« Je t'assure que ça va aller. Et j'ai mon téléphone sur moi. » Dis-je. « S'il te plaît, Paul. »

« Je n'aime pas ça. » Grogna-t-il.

« Jasper a dit qu'elle était à Port Angeles. Paul, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi y aller seule. »

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il pesait le pour et le contre à cette demande. Même si c'était déraisonnable selon moi de me suivre partout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être attendri par son attitude et son envie de me protéger. Je me levai sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser sa mâchoire crispée. Il bougonna encore un peu avant de relâcher sa prise autour de moi.

« Merci ! » M'exclamai-je avant de lui embrasser la joue et de vite filer.

J'avais appris à être rapide avec lui car il était capable de changer d'avis rapidement. Si moi, j'avais été de mauvaise humeur cette semaine, lui avait été préoccupé par moi. Et je m'en voulais de l'avoir inquiété, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui renforçait ma mauvaise humeur. C'était comme une sorte de cercle vicieux dont je n'arrivai pas à sortir.

Je me dépêchai de rejoindre la voiture pour aller chercher les cupcakes. Heureusement pour moi j'avais eu la présence d'esprit de récupérer les clés pour déverrouiller la voiture. La seule chose que j'avais mal évaluée, c'était le poids de la glacière. Finalement, Paul aurait pu me servir. Je pestai du nombre beaucoup trop nombreux de cupcakes que nous avions pu faire. Il allait vraiment falloir que j'arrête de suivre Riley dans ses délires culinaires. Ce petit monstre avait une mauvaise influence sur moi !

« Toujours aussi Martha Stewart à ce que je vois. »

« Putain ! » M'écriai-je en sursautant. « Rentre chez toi, tu n'as rien à faire ici. » Répondis-je en me retournant.

Elle me faisait face, superbement habillée et maquillée comme à son habitude. Elle incarnait la parfaite mère de famille alors que ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle était. Ma prise sur la glacière se resserra un peu plus pour empêcher mes mains de trembler. Et clairement, ça me mettait en colère de la voir ici, mais surtout qu'elle me fasse autant d'effets.

« C'est un lieu public, tu ne peux pas décider qui peut ou ne peut pas être présent. »

« C'est un rassemblement qui ne concerne que les familles des élèves de cette école. »

« Tu oublies que je suis la mère d'un de ces élèves, princesse. » Ricana-t-elle. « J'ai le droit d'être là. »

« Tu as perdu tes droits sur lui, Renée. »

« Voyons, je serai toujours sa maman. Et mon fils a besoin de sa maman, je le sais. Alors, Phil et toi allez arrêter de m'empêcher de l'avoir avec moi. »

« Riley n'a pas besoin de sa génitrice. » Claquai-je.

« Ne me parles pas comme ça, Isabella ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevée ! » Hurla-t-elle furieuse.

J'étais hallucinée de la voir vivre dans de telles illusions. Son attitude était franchement risible et je ne me privai pas pour camoufler mon rire.

« Tu me dois le respect, je suis ta mère ! » Ajouta-t-elle. « Déjà petite, tu n'avais aucune manière ! J'aurais dû te corriger quand j'en avais l'occasion ! Tu n'es qu'une misérable erreur de la nature ! »

« J'avoue ce n'est pas sympa mais tu m'as habitué à mieux. »

Elle continua à déverser son flot d'insultes à mon encontre, mais pour une fois, ça ne me faisait rien. Je ne ressentis plus ce pincement typique qui me prouvait que ma mère ne m'aimait pas. Je ne me sentais pas triste, je ne me sentais pas faible. Au contraire même ! Paul avait raison, j'étais forte, mais surtout Riley avait raison. Renée n'avait jamais été et ne sera jamais ma mère alors que Sue, oui.

« Éloigne-toi de ma fille immédiatement, Renée ! » Cria la voix de Sue.

Je me retournais surprise pour la voir arriver à grande vitesse. Oui c'était ça. Sue était bien ma maman. Ma maman ours. L'éclat de voix de Sue eut aussi le mérite de me reconnecter à la réalité. Nous étions le point de mire de toute l'école puisque Renée m'avait interpellée à plusieurs mètres du terrain de football. Si avec ça, Lucy ne remarquait pas Riley. Quoique ce n'était pas la meilleure des manières.

Ma famille se rapprochait aussi rapidement que possible, Sue à la tête de la troupe. La main de Paul ne tarda pas à se poser sur mon épaule alors que Leah et Seth attrapèrent mes mains. La glacière était maintenant dans les mains de Jacob et mon père avait enroulé ses bras autour de Sue pour l'empêcher de sauter sur Renée.

« Riley est avec Phil, Peter, Jared, Emmett et Rosalie dans les vestiaires. » Murmura Paul à mon oreille, ce qui acheva de me détendre.

C'était peut-être un peu trop de monde pour protéger mon petit frère mais ça ne m'étonnait même pas venant de mes proches, vu leur côté protecteur.

« Madame Higginbotam ne respecte absolument pas les mesures d'éloignement concernant ma clientèle et elle fait clairement preuve de trouble à l'ordre public. » Déclara Jasper qui venait d'apparaître avec des agents de police.

Putain, je les aimai vraiment ! J'avais envie de me taper la tête contre un mur pour me punir de ne pas être rentrée plus tôt à Forks.

« Vous pouvez donc procéder à son arrestation, agent Davis. » Affirma-t-il.

« Charlie ! Tu ne peux pas accepter ça ! » Cria Renée.

« Agent Davis faites votre travail, s'il vous plaît. Et rapidement, ça en devient gênant. » Dit mon père avec un grand sourire.

« Bien, shérif. » Répondit l'agent en question avec un grand sourire aussi.

Apparemment, il n'y avait pas qu'à nous que l'arrestation de Renée faisait plaisir. Il lui récita ses droits en lui passant les menottes.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Isabella ! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Veuillez noter les menaces à l'encontre de ma cliente et cela devant plus d'une centaine de témoins. » Dit Jasper.

Elle continua de crier qu'elle vivait une grande humiliation, qu'elle n'était coupable de rien et qu'on lui avait injustement retiré son bébé qu'elle voulait retrouver. Il fallut les deux agents pour la faire évacuer, ses cris ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois à l'intérieur de la voiture de police. J'étais tellement soulagée de la voir enfin partir que j'en éclata de rire.

« C'était trop drôle. » Réussi-je à articuler.

« Heureux de voir que la situation t'amuse autant, ma puce. » Dit mon père.

« Arrêtes, tu étais à deux doigts de rire aussi. Surtout quand elle t'a demandé de ne pas autoriser ça. »

« J'avoue que c'était plaisant de la voir comme ça. » Gloussa mon père.

« J'ai bien cru que maman allait lui arracher les yeux. » Souffla Leah.

« J'avais une attitude tout à fait convenable, jeune fille. » Répondit Sue.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière avant de partir vers nos amis telle une reine. Donc c'était bien d'elle qu'on tenait ce petit côté drama queen. J'avais juste eu le temps d'apercevoir la lueur de satisfaction, de fierté et d'amour dans les yeux de mon père avant qu'il ne se décide à suivre Sue. Il était clair, qu'il venait de tomber à nouveau amoureux de sa femme.

« Je vais m'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas relâchée de sitôt. » Déclara Jasper en s'approchant de moi. « Je suis fière de toi, Isabella. » Dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front. « Amusez-vous bien, les enfants ! Et Bella ? Tu me dois au moins quatre repas ! » Cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

« Il a raison, tu t'es débrouillée comme une cheffe, sœurette. » Dit Seth en m'embrassant la joue avant de rejoindre nos parents à son tour.

Leah et Jacob m'offrirent une étreinte à couper le souffle. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour me dire qu'ils m'aimaient et qu'ils étaient fiers de moi. Fiers que je ne me sois pas effondrée morte de peur.

« Tu sais que ta mère me fait peur. » Déclara Jacob à Leah alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de nous.

Les mains de Paul me firent pivoter pour lui faire face. Il m'inspecta consciencieusement du regard pour voir si j'allai bien, mais j'étais tellement contente que tout soit enfin fini que je n'étais pas prête à éclater en sanglots. Même le fait que ça se soit passé devant toute la ville ne me dérangeait pas.

« Je ne peux donc jamais te laisser seule. » Grogna-t-il avant de m'attirer contre lui.

Je plongeai avec plaisir contre son torse, mes mains s'accrochaient à son manteau. J'étais bien là, je ne voulais pas le voir partir.

« Pardonne-moi d'avoir été exécrable cette semaine. » Marmonnai-je contre lui.

« Tu as été humaine. » Répondit-il en embrassant mon front. « Et puis c'était un bon entraînement de ce que je risque de vivre si tu tombes enceinte. »

« Ah ! Donc tu prévois que je me transforme en mégère ? » Demandai-je en quittant mon cocon pour le regarder.

« En mégère, très très très sexy. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ta mauvaise humeur avait comme répercussions sur moi. » Avoua-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

« Tu es complètement fou. » Gloussai-je.

« Fou de toi, bébé. » Dit-il me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

« Allez le cliché ambulant. Allons manger les cupcakes avant qu'Emmett et Jacob n'avalent tout ! »

« À vos ordres, madame. »

En deux trois mouvements, je me retrouvais sur son dos. J'en profitai pour embrasser sa nuque nue de vêtements. Je ne comprenais pas comment cet homme pouvait faire pour ne jamais avoir froid. Certes pour la fin novembre les températures étaient correctes mais si je le laissai faire, il était capable de se balader en t-shirt.

C'était Jenks qui avait prévenu de l'arrivée de Renée à Forks et c'était d'ailleurs grâce à lui que la police avait pu intervenir aussi rapidement. Pour détourner l'attention de Riley, Jared et Emmett lui avaient proposé de lui faire visiter les vestiaires de l'équipe de football dans laquelle ils avaient joué quand ils étaient lycéens. Phil ne lui avait dit la vérité qu'une fois à l'abri des éclats de voix de Renée. Et les jumeaux s'étaient empressés de lui dire que leur papa avait fait arrêter la méchante maman quand ils étaient revenus une fois la menace passée.

« Donc, elle ne reviendra plus ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, Jasper va s'assurer de ça. » Répondit Charlie.

« Bien ! J'ai faim. C'est l'heure des cupcakes. » Décréta-t-il en attrapant le gâteau que lui tendait Sue.

« Mon fils a passé trop de temps avec vous ! » Souffla Phil dépité.

« C'était un risque, en côtoyant autant Peter. » Répondis-je en tapotant le bras de Phil en signe de soutien.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai encore fait ! »

« Tu as dit que j'étais moche, lundi soir. »

« Nuance, chérie, j'ai dit que tu n'étais pas sexy et que tu aurais pu faire un effort. » Me corrigea-t-il.

« Ouais, tu as dit que j'étais moche. »

« Absolument ! » Affirmèrent les filles en cœur.

« Tu les as toutes corrompues ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Tu es un vrai démon, Isabella Swan. » Souffla-t-il choqué. « Aïe ! » S'écria-t-il.

« Je vais vous laver le bouche avec du savon, Peter Whitlock. » Gronda Madame Cope qui lui pinçait l'oreille.

J'éclatai de rire face à la scène en face de moi. Charlotte à côté de lui riait tellement qu'elle en pleurait.

« D'accord, d'accord, je suis désolée. Bella, tu n'es pas un démon, tu es la perfection faite femme ! » Débita-t-il à toute vitesse.

« Voilà, c'est bien, mon petit. » Dit Betty en lui caressant la tête. « Tu vois, ma chérie, c'est comme ça qu'on fait pour faire obéir les hommes. » Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son arrière petite fille qui était avec elle.

Je me doutai que ça devait être Lucy. Riley n'avait pas été avare en description et en compliment que j'étais limite capable de faire le portrait de la demoiselle sans même l'avoir vu une seule fois. Et puis le fait que mon petit frère était rouge comme une tomate, les joues gonflaient comme un hamster parce qu'il venait d'engouffrer son cupcake, était une autre indication.

« Désirez-vous un cupcake ? » Proposai-je. « C'est Riley qui les a fait. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Betty.

« Riley est vraiment très doué pour la cuisine et la pâtisserie. » Dit Emily. « J'en suis même jalouse. »

« Alors, j'ai hâte de goûter ça. » Affirma Betty. « Lucy en veux-tu un ? »

« Oui, j'adore les cupcakes. » Répondit-elle en sautillant d'excitation. « Ils sont à quoi, Riley ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'installant à genoux à côté de lui pour observer les gâteaux sortis.

Mon petit frère secoua la tête comme pour reprendre contenance avant de lui expliquer ce que nous avions fait ensemble ce matin. Il rougissait toujours mais c'était tellement adorable de les voir ensemble. Les yeux de Madame Cope brillaient de satisfaction et d'amusement. J'étais prête à parier qu'elle était au courant que notre Riley était amoureux de son arrière petite-fille.

« Merci, Riley ! À lundi. » Dit Lucy avant de lui embrasser la joue et de partir en sautillant son cupcake à la main au côté de Betty.

« Elle m'a embrassée. » Chuchota Riley choqué, sa main sur la joue. « Papa, elle m'a embrassée ! Elle sait qui je suis. »

« J'ai vu ça, champion. » Répondit Phil en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Elle est mignonne. » Dit Seth.

« Pas touche ! Tu es trop vieux. » Grogna Riley.

« Il a définitivement passé trop de temps avec vous. » Déclara Phil nous faisant rire.

Riley était tellement sur un nuage qu'il s'en moqua complètement quand son équipe n'arriva pas dans les cinq premières. Les équipes des jumeaux n'avaient pas gagné non plus mais ils avaient gagné le prix de la bonne humeur. Normalement ça n'existait pas mais apparemment ils avaient réussi à se créer un fan-club auprès des lycéennes et le comité d'organisation avait accepté la demande. Elles étaient d'ailleurs venues roucouler auprès d'eux à la fin des olympiades. Autant dire que Sam, Jared et Paul étaient fiers comme des paons alors qu'Emily continuait à se lamenter dans les bras de Sue et de sa mère.

Le reste du week-end s'était passé comme nos autres week-ends à savoir dans la joie, la bonne humeur et l'amour. Jasper s'était assuré que Renée ne puisse plus mettre un pied à Forks mais surtout qu'un procès ait lieu pour son non-respect de la mesure d'éloignement que nous avions mise en place. C'était un véritable soulagement pour nous, du moins pour moi.

Cependant c'était aussi le dernier week-end avant le départ de Riley et Phil la semaine suivante. Ils allaient devoir repartir en Floride. Phil envisageait de plus en plus d'accepter le poste à Seattle. Et il allait profiter de cette dernière semaine pour s'intéresser un peu à l'immobilier et aux écoles pour Riley. Ils n'allaient peut-être pas vivre à Forks mais au moins ils allaient pouvoir venir régulièrement.

La dernière semaine était passée à une vitesse ahurissante. J'avais l'impression d'avoir couru partout et pour un rien. Riley avait en plus décidé d'organiser une fête de départ à l'école et il avait fallu faire à nouveau des gâteaux. Je n'avais jamais autant cuisiné que ce dernier mois mais ça faisait plaisir à Riley donc ça ne me dérangeait pas. Bien sûr, il était triste de quitter cette école car c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait des amis rapidement, mais ils s'étaient promis de se revoir rapidement quand Riley arriverait définitivement dans la région.

« Tu vas me manquer. » Murmurai-je en serrant mon petit frère dans mes bras.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi. » Répondit Riley en pleurant.

« J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé avec nous. »

Il acquiesça rapidement avant de resserrer ses petits bras autour de mon cou. Le sol était dur et froid contre mes genoux, mais je m'en moquai complètement. J'avais besoin de profiter de la chaleur et de l'odeur de mon petit frère avant de le voir partir.

« Vous savez que vous allez bientôt vous revoir. » Nous taquina Phil.

Je lui lançai un regard noir avant d'embrasser à nouveau la joue de mon petit frère.

« Je t'aime, mon trésor. »

« Je t'aime, mon joyau. » Répondit-il automatiquement.

Il se détacha de moi avant de se jeter dans les bras de Paul. Il s'était vraiment attaché à mon amoureux et avait adoré passer du temps avec lui le lundi après-midi. Ils appelaient ça les lundis des vrais mecs. Ce qui m'avait exaspérée, mais en même temps totalement amusée. J'avouai que je trouvai tellement mignon le fait que Riley essaie de coller ses manières à celle de Paul. La réciproque était vraie. Paul était lui-même très attaché à Riley maintenant. Phil et Riley nous saluèrent une dernière fois avant de passer la sécurité pour rejoindre leur avion.

« Ça va aller ? » Demanda Paul en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé sur mes joues.

« Hum hum. » Acquiesçai-je. « La maison va être vide sans eux. »

« Raison de plus pour la remplir rapidement. » Déclara-t-il me faisant rire et en m'attirant vers notre voiture.

« Tu es vraiment à fond dans cette idée ! »

« T'imagines pas. J'ai tellement hâte de voir ça. »

« De me voir me transformer en baleine ? »

« De te voir porter ce que nous aurons créé ensemble. »

Il était tellement mignon quand il se transformait en guimauve géante.

« Je suis sûr que tu seras magnifique. »

« Même en sac poubelle. »

« Même en sac poubelle. » Confirma-t-il en ouvrant la portière pour moi.

J'en profitai pour lui voler un baiser.

« Cependant tu sais ce que veut dire le départ de Riley . » Continua-t-il une fois au volant.

« Nope ? »

« Nous allons pouvoir à nouveau faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces de la maison, ne plus être discret et ne pas être obligé de mettre des vêtements. »

J'éclatai de rire face à sa réponse.

« Comme si sa présence t'avait dérangé pour les deux premiers et en plus tu portes toujours des vêtements. »

« Je devrais changer cette habitude. Comme ça tu pourrais profiter pleinement de mes fesses. »

Mon rire reprit. Mon Paul était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

« Tu es prête pour ce soir . » Finit-il par me demander alors qu'il s'engageait sur la voie rapide.

« Yep ! Ça va être drôle et ça va changer les idées à Kim. Sa mère continuait d'être... »

« Sa mère ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour la supporter. Rien qu'une rencontre et j'avais envie de fuir loin. Franchement je ne sais pas comment Kim a réussi à devenir aussi adorable. »

J'avais fait la rencontre de la mère de Kim par hasard alors que j'étais venue aider Kim et Jared pour leur première danse. Kim avait finit par trouver la musique qu'elle voulait mais il avait fallu apprendre à Jared le minimum en danse. Paul était bien sûr avec moi pour se moquer de son meilleur ami. La mère de Kim avait débarqué à l'improviste. S'en était suivi d'une pluie de critiques sur les choix concernant le mariage mais aussi sur ma présence et sur ma relation avec Paul.

Elle avait affirmé haut et fort que c'était contre les principes Quileutes et que j'étais indigne d'en fréquenter un. J'avais déjà rencontré des personnes étroites d'esprit mais elle ça avait été le pompon. La soirée qui avait été si chouette s'était transformée en enfer et Kim s'était effondrée en larmes. Jared avait heureusement pris les choses en main et avait viré sa future mégère de belle-mère alors que j'essayai de réconforter Kim.

Nous avions finit par quitter la maison et j'avais lancé le plan « réconforte Kim » avec l'aide des filles. Kim ne voulait pas d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille cependant, elle n'avait pas précisé l'interdiction de passer une soirée entre filles. Et elle avait vraiment besoin de se détendre à une semaine du mariage. Nous allions donc passer notre samedi toute ensemble. La soirée devait se dérouler chez nous puisque j'avais le salon assez grand et que surtout Jared et Kim devaient venir pour leur dernière leçon de danse. Bien sûr, Jared était dans la confidence et allait héberger Paul et Biers pour la nuit.

« Oh putain ! » M'exclamai-je choquée en entrant dans la pièce à vivre.

Nous avions laissé les clés de la maison à Claire et Alice et j'en venais à regretter ce choix. Non pas que la décoration était horrible, mais elles étaient surtout complètement folles et étaient parties bien trop loin dans le délire.

« Oh putain ! » S'exclama Paul en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

« Je leur avais dit que c'était un peu trop. » Déclara Rosalie qui se limait les ongles.

« Un peu trop ? » Relevai-je.

Elle me regarda et leva un sourcil. J'avais l'impression de retrouver la reine des garces que j'avais rencontré quasiment huit ans plus tôt.

« Notre salon ressemble à un putain de Disney land, Rosalie Cullen ! » S'écria Paul. « Un Disney Land sous paillette rose et LSD. »

« C'est beau le rose. » Affirma Claire.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté. Paul avait plutôt juste dans sa description. Même si j'aurai plus qualifié ça de boudoir rose à la Marie-Antoinette. Il ne manquait que les perruques et les robes à crinoline.

« J'espère pour vous que c'est le seul endroit où votre génie créatif a été mis à contribution ? » Grogna Paul. « Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à notre chien ? »

Notre pauvre Biers avait un pull en laine rose et un collier en strass. Mon pauvre chéri. Je m'empressai de retirer tout ça avant que Paul ne fasse une véritable crise cardiaque.

« Je crois que Paul n'aime pas le rose. » Dit Alice en entrant en sautillant dans le salon.

J'avais tellement envie de rire face à sa réaction. Il poussa un autre grognement avant de grimper en vitesse l'escalier. Biers en profitèrent pour faire la même chose. Elles avaient donc réussi à traumatiser les deux.

« Tu crois qu'il se doute de ce qu'il va se passer ce soir. » Demanda Rosalie.

« Nope. Vous allez laisser ça combien de temps ? »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la maison. La vraie déco est dans le bureau. » Révéla Alice.

« Vous êtes tarées. »

« Top là, copine. » Dit Claire en me présentant sa main.

Je m'empressai de le faire.

« Je vais aller voir comment il va et essayer de le pousser vers la sortie. »

Je me dépêchai de quitter la pièce pour emprunter les escaliers afin de rejoindre mon grognon.

« Je crois que j'ai de l'urticaire. » Déclara-t-il quand j'entrai dans la chambre. « Je te jure que si on a une fille un jour, le rose est interdit. Je viens d'en faire une indigestion là. »

Je le poussai sur le lit avant de me placer entre ses jambes.

« Promis. »

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses et il me donna une impulsion pour que je m'installe sur ses cuisses.

« Je te promets aussi que je vais te remercier comme il faut d'accepter cette folie qui est hors de mon contrôle maintenant. » Ajoutai-je en enlaçant son cou.

« Tu devrais commencer maintenant car je ne suis pas prêt d'être satisfait. »

« J'adorerais, mon amour. Mais si tu veux éviter d'avoir un mur à paillette rose dans le salon, il va falloir qu'on remette ça à plus tard. »

« Je déteste tes copines. » Grogna-t-il avant de s'étendre sur le dos et de m'emporter dans le mouvement.

« Tu sais que ce sont les mêmes copines qui m'ont poussé vers toi. Par de très très très bons arguments. »

Il poussa un autre grognement qui résonna contre mon oreille. Pour ma part, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire face à sa méchante humeur. Une de ses mains s'était faufilée sous mon pull pour caresser ma peau. Pour un peu, j'allais m'endormir bercée ainsi par son cœur et ses caresses.

« Bella ? Il est où ton aspirateur ? » S'écria la voix de Claire dans l'escalier. « Au fait, vous tenez à votre tapis ? Parce que là ça craint. »

« J'arrive ! » M'exclamai-je en me relevant rapidement.

« Je vais y aller ou je vais en étrangler une. » Grogna Paul.

Je me dépêchai de partir de la chambre pour trouver Claire en bas de l'escalier. Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Ainsi elles m'avaient jugé un peu trop lente à faire partir Paul et avaient décidé de passer à l'action. Quand Paul descendit les escaliers, Claire faisait semblant d'aspirer la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire. Je l'accompagnai dans le garage, il fit grimper Biers dans la jeep avant de me coincer contre la voiture et me ravager la bouche. Fier de son effet, il me laissa les jambes tremblante et à bout de souffle dans le garage.

« Il n'y a pas à dire, ce mec sait embrasser. » Déclara Rosalie en appuyant sur le bouton de la porte de garage. « Enlèves à se sourire béat, chaton, et remets ton cerveau en place. On a besoin d'aide. »

Je lui souris avant de la suivre. Charlotte arriva rapidement ainsi que Leah et Emily et on réussit à enlever l'ambiance rose bonbon avant l'arrivée de notre star du soir. Jared avait fui rapidement et n'était même pas rentré dans la maison. Sûrement prévenu par Paul que notre salon était beaucoup trop rose. Clairs et Alice expliquèrent rapidement à Kim pourquoi Jared avait fui aussi vite.

« J'en reviens pas qu'on va faire ça. » Gloussa Kim. « J'ai toujours rêvé de savoir faire un strip-tease. »

« De l'effeuillage, sucre d'orge, de l'effeuillage. » Corrigea Tanya, notre prof du soir.

Tanya était une amie de Charlotte. Elle était prof de danse spécialisé dans l'effeuillage et elle avait accepté de faire la route depuis Seattle pour nous apprendre à faire ça. Seul Peter était au courant de notre activité puisque Tanya logeait chez eux pour le week-end. Cette grande blonde avait de quoi foutre des complexes à Miss Univers, mais elle était tellement sympa que nous étions incapables de la détester. On s'était donc toutes retrouvées par un moyen ou un autre à moitié nue devant les autres. Et c'était l'expérience la plus incroyable.

La soirée était follement amusante et comme un bis repetita de notre anniversaire à Charlotte et moi. On finit à nouveau sur le canapé à regarder une comédie romantique, à se goinfrer de nourriture absolument pas saine, à pleurer comme des madeleines mais surtout à rire. La seule différence, c'est que nous avions décidé d'y aller un peu plus doucement sur l'alcool et donc d'interdire à Claire de s'occuper des cocktails.

« Belle ? Bébé, réveille-toi. »

« Pas maintenant, Paul. » Râlai-je.

« Maintenant, Bella. Il y a un problème à la librairie. »

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour ouvrir les yeux et tomber sur le visage sombre de Paul.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demandai-je affolée.

« Habilles toi, on doit y aller. »

Je m'empressai d'enfiler les vêtements qu'il me donnait. Il m'attrapa et me porta jusqu'à la voiture. Paul n'était pas le seul à être présent, finis-je par remarquer. Une nuée de voiture était devant chez nous et mes amies s'engouffraient elles aussi dans les voitures. Il démarra en trombe, se moquant complètement du Code de la route.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Paul ? »

Ses mains se ressaieraient autour du volant. J'étais maintenant complètement réveillée.

« Paul, s'il te plaît, réponds-moi, tu me fais peur. »

« Quelqu'un s'est introduit à la librairie. » Dit-il.

Je sentis les larmes picotaient. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais trouver en arrivant.

« Il y a des dégâts ? »

« Putain ouais, il y a des dégâts. » Dit-il avec rage.

Je n'osai pas demander ce qu'il y avait comme dégât mais je me doutai que ça ne devait pas être très beau. Le reste de la route se passa dans un silence sous tension. La rue principale était bloquée par les voitures de police et les camions de pompiers. Des volutes de fumés s'élevaient. Paul gara la voiture et je me dépêchai de descendre de la jeep. J'étais pieds nus mais j'en m'en moquais complètement. Je remontai la rue en courant pour arriver devant ma librairie. J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Ma vue commençait à se brouiller. L'odeur était horrible et suffocante. La chaleur insupportable. J'étais en train d'assister impuissante à la destruction par les flammes de mon rêve de petite fille.

« Je t'ai prévenue, Isabella. » Déclara-t-elle avant de lâcher un rire digne des plus grandes méchantes du cinéma.


	20. Je t'aime, Paul Lahote

« Je t'ai prévenue, Isabella. » Déclara-t-elle avant de lâcher un rire digne des plus grandes méchantes du cinéma.

Elle était tellement fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Car il n'y avait pas de doute c'était bien elle derrière ça. Les agents de police l'escortèrent vers l'une des voitures qui attendait dans la rue. Je regardai les pompiers essayaient d'éteindre le feu qui détruisait tout. Je n'arrivai pas à détacher mon regard du spectacle, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée comme ça. La seule chose qui me sortit de ma torpeur ce fut quand mes fesses touchèrent le sol.

J'avais envie de hurler, pleurer, détruire quelque chose, mais j'en étais incapable. En vrai, je n'avais même pas l'impression d'être dans mon propre corps, mais plus une spectatrice de ma vie. Je n'écoutai même pas les voix qui résonnaient autour de moi. Je ne sentais même pas les mains qui me touchaient. J'étais simplement vide. Je ne ressentais que le froid du sol sous moi et je ne voyais que le spectacle funeste en face de moi. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça de sa part. Il fallait croire que je ne la connaissais pas si bien que je ne le pensais.

Le corps de Paul se plaça devant moi pour cacher mon rêve qui s'écroulait sous mes yeux. Il posa sa main sur ma joue pour m'obliger à le regarder. Ses traits étaient tirés par la colère, mais aussi par la tristesse.

« On va rentrer à la maison. »

J'acquiesçai, de toute façon j'étais inutile ici. Il se releva avant de me tendre ses mains que je saisis. Il m'attira à lui et je retrouvai la chaleur de ses bras et son odeur réconfortante. Ses bras m'entourèrent alors que mes jambes flanchaient. Il me souleva rapidement, de toute façon j'étais incapable de marcher. Je plongeai ma tête contre son cou pour éviter tous les regards sur moi. Je ne voulais plus voir les lumières vives des gyrophares qui éclairaient la rue. Je voulais disparaître le temps d'un instant et faire comme si cette journée n'avait pas existé.

Le reste était un peu flou pour moi, si ce n'était que je me souvenais d'avoir eu la pensée qu'on était capable d'épuiser son capital larme. J'avais terminé dans notre lit, accrochée à Paul qui essayait tant bien que mal de me réconforter. Et je m'étais endormi épuisée par ces derniers jours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

La voix grave de Paul résonna contre mon oreille. Ses bras m'entouraient alors que mon dos s'appuyait contre son torse. Je haussai les épaules et je continuai de regarder la mer en face de moi. Je n'avais pas très bien dormi et je m'étais réveillée bien avant que le soleil ne se lève. J'avais réussi à sortir discrètement du lit sans réveiller l'homme qui partageait ma vie et j'étais partie dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller. J'aurai pu traîner au lit en pyjama, mais j'avais besoin de retrouver mon refuge et d'être un peu avec moi-même.

J'avais donc enfilé plusieurs couches de vêtements avant de prendre un des plaides qui traînait au salon et de partir sur la plage attenante au jardin. J'avais laissé un mot dans la cuisine pour Paul et j'avais bien sûr pris Biers avec moi. Paul m'avait rejoint au moment où le soleil commençait doucement à faire son apparition. Il n'avait rien dit, il s'était juste installé derrière moi, m'avait entourée de ses bras et déposée à intervalle régulier des baisers sur mon crâne. Biers jouait avec les vagues, il était trempé, mais lui au moins était heureux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » Corrigea-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, parce-que je n'en avais aucune idée. La librairie Volterra était mon rêve de petite fille, mais on venait de me le détruire. J'en venais même à me demander si c'était ce que je voulais encore.

« Tu as le choix. Abandonner ou recommencer. »

« Est-ce que ça ferait de moi une lâche si j'abandonnais ? » Murmurai-je.

« Non. Peut-être qu'il est temps pour toi de réfléchir à ce que tu veux vraiment.»

« J'aime vraiment vendre mes livres, lire la joie dans les yeux des clients quand ils trouvent ce qu'ils veulent. Mais... »

« Mais tu aimes encore plus organiser des rencontres avec les auteurs, animer le club de lecture... »

« Oui. » Soupirai-je.

« Alors fais ça. Ou plutôt réfléchis à ça. »

Il avait raison, je devais réfléchir à ça. Je devais voir si je voulais à nouveau avoir une librairie ou si je devais partir dans une direction différente.

« Biers va devoir prendre un bain. » Dis-je.

« Pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas pendant que je prépare le petit-déjeuner ? »

J'acquiesçai, il m'embrassa la joue avant de se lever et de m'aider à en faire de même. On remonta, main dans la main, vers la maison avec un Biers à l'eau de mer qui nous suivait. J'attirai notre gros bébé vers la chambre à côté du garage qui contenait une petite salle d'eau. Il gémit piteusement quand il comprit ce qui l'attendait. En un rien de temps, je me retrouvai aussi trempée que lui, mais au moins il était propre. Dès que j'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain, il s'enfuit pour être le plus loin possible de moi. Je profitai d'être à côté de la buanderie pour mettre mes vêtements trempés à laver et j'attrapai une serviette pour couvrir mon corps nue.

« Voilà, ça c'est une tenue sexy, mon coquelicot des bois ! » Dit Peter alors que je passai la porte menant à la pièce à vivre.

Son commentaire m'arracha un sourire, mais je n'avais clairement pas le cœur à rire. Ils étaient tous présent dans le salon qui d'ailleurs était à nouveau normal. Les filles finissaient de ranger ce que nous avions fait hier. Sue s'approcha de moi, ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes, mais je n'avais clairement pas envie d'affronter ça maintenant.

« Je vais me changer. » Murmurai-je avant de filer vers l'étage.

Je savais que leur présence partait d'une bonne intention, mais je ne savais pas si j'avais envie de les voir maintenant. Une fois dans la salle de bain, je lâchai ma serviette pour me réfugier sous la douche. L'eau était beaucoup trop chaude pour moi, mais je m'en moquai complètement. J'avais besoin de ressentir quelque chose et de ne pas être cette coquille vide que j'étais depuis hier soir. Mes yeux brûlaient sous la sensation des larmes que j'arrivais encore à verser. L'eau s'arrêta brusquement et des bras m'attrapèrent pour me sortir de la douche. Une serviette s'enroula autour de moi avant qu'on ne me pose sur le meuble de la salle de bain. Je m'accrochai une nouvelle fois, désespérément, au t-shirt de Paul. Je n'arrivai pas à calmer cette crise de larmes.

« Ça va aller, d'accord ? » Souffla-t-il.

Ses mains caressaient mon dos nue. J'étais en train de le tremper, mais il s'en moquait complètement. Je me trouvai tellement stupide à pleurer pour un bâtiment, pour quelque chose d'aussi matérielle.

« Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait pu faire ça alors que je m'y trouvais ou même Maggie, ou encore de le faire à la maison alors que nous étions tous présent. » Expliquai-je une fois calmée.

« Sauf que tu n'y étais pas et c'est tout ce qui compte ! D'accord ? » Dit-il en me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu étais ici en sécurité. Et cette fois-ci je te promets qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais rien te faire. Est-ce que tu as compris, Isabella Swan ? »

J'acquiesçai avant de retrouver refuge contre son torse.

« Et si tu le veux toujours, je te reconstruirais cette librairie. Elle ne sera peut-être plus celle dont tu étais tombée amoureuse quand tu étais enfant, mais elle te ressemblera et sera parfaite. » Promit-il. « Mais avant ça, tu vas prendre du temps pour régler l'administratif, mais surtout pour toi et pour nous si tu le veux aussi. »

« Un pas à la fois. »

« Exactement. Et n'oublies pas que tu es forte ! »

Je me détachai de lui pour lui faire face. C'était lui ma force, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait affirmer.

« Je t'aime, Paul Lahote. »

Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser doucement. Je n'avais pas besoin de l'entendre pour savoir qu'il m'aimait. Il le disait tous les jours, dans sa façon d'être avec moi, dans ses gestes, dans ses mots. Il me déposa un léger baiser avant de poser son front contre le mien.

« Sue a fait des roulés à la cannelle. »

« Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu le dis. »

Il déposa un baiser contre mon front avant de s'éloigner. Il vérifia une dernière fois si j'allai bien avant de quitter la pièce.

« Paul ? » L'interpellai-je alors qu'il passait la porte de la salle de bain. « Je veux une journée normale aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas parler de ça. Tu crois que c'est possible ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux. » Promit-il avant de partir.

J'avais une tête à faire peur, mes yeux étaient gonflés et rouges, et j'étais aussi pâle que de la craie. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour arranger la chose et de toute façon, je n'en avais pas envie. Je me séchai les cheveux avant d'enfiler des vêtements confortables et de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Ils étaient encore tous là et pendant l'espace d'un instant ça me donna l'impression que c'était une journée normale. Je m'installai sur l'une des chaises de la table de la cuisine. Sue ne tarda pas à poser une assiette de roulé devant moi et Emily son smoothie fétiche. J'essayai de prêter le moins d'attention à leurs regards tristes sur moi, en me concentrant sur la conversation qui coulait. Je n'y participai pas vraiment. Même si d'un côté, je ne voulais pas les voir, paradoxalement j'étais tout de même contente de les savoir avec moi. Ils me prouvaient une nouvelle fois qu'ils étaient là pour moi.

« Je passe demain à dix heure. » Dit Jasper avant de partir.

« Jasper. » Soupirai-je. « Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. »

« Bien sûr que si, Bella. On va régler ça rapidement, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Il me serra dans ses bras avant de vraiment partir. Je savais qu'il était impossible d'argumenter avec lui, il était bien plus doué que moi dans l'exercice. Rapidement, je me retrouvai seule avec Paul. Et on passa le reste de notre dimanche à peu près normalement à savoir devant la télévision tous les deux dans le canapé. Ses caresses sur ma peau nue m'avaient endormie et j'avais raté une bonne partie du film qu'on avait lancé, mais au moins j'avais un peu rattrapé le sommeil qui m'avait fait défaut.

Le lundi, Jasper était arrivé pile à l'heure. Paul était parti depuis un moment au boulot, il avait voulu rester avec moi, mais j'avais réussi à le convaincre de partir. De toute façon, je n'allai sûrement pas faire grand-chose de ma journée. Si ce n'était l'administratif. Jasper avait mis temporairement ses autres dossiers en stand-by pour pouvoir m'aider. Il avait réussi à récupérer les rapports de la police et des pompiers, et il avait déjà contacté les assurances et le tribunal pour la mise en place du procès. Je n'avais rien à faire si ce n'était le laisser gérer ça pour moi.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Dis-je en posant le déjeuner, que je venais de préparer, en face de lui.

Même si il avait déjà fait tout ça, il nous avait fallu du temps pour pouvoir regarder le tout ensemble et surtout valider les différents documents.

« Bella. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'elle allait être capable de sortir rapidement de détention et ensuite de disparaître. »

« Jenks pouvait continuer à la filer. »

« Peu importe, Jasper. Elle aurait réussi à faire ça ou autre chose. »

Il poussa un soupir.

« L'inspecteur de l'assurance doit passer cette après-midi, tu te sens capable de venir ? » Finit-il par demander.

« Il faut bien que je vois les dégâts par moi-même. » Soupirai-je.

J'avais envie de vomir à l'idée de voir l'état de ma librairie. Je repoussai mon assiette au loin, j'étais incapable de manger maintenant que je savais ce que nous allions faire cette après-midi.

« Paul devrait peut-être venir. » Suggéra-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas l'appeler à chaque fois que je vais faire un pas dehors, Jasper. »

« Tu auras besoin de soutien, Bella. »

« Tu seras là. »

« En tant que ton avocat, ma belle. »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie de le déranger. Il est déjà assez inquiet pour moi. »

« Raison de plus pour qu'il soit là. Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais l'appeler. »

« Chantage maintenant ? » Demandai-je un peu amusée.

« Je veux juste te faire comprendre qu'il faut que tu acceptes qu'on t'aide sans protester. Si nous le faisons c'est que nous en avons envie. »

Malgré moi je sentis à nouveau les larmes sur le point de rouler sur mes joues.

« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais tu n'es plus seule, Bella. Ne l'oublie pas. »

« Merci, Jasper. » Soupirai-je en lui embrassant la joue.

« À peine ai-je le dos tourné que tu embrasses un autre homme ? » Grogna Paul.

Je sursautai, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

« C'est ses boucles blondes, c'est tellement mignon. » Gloussai-je malgré moi.

« Je ne suis pas mignon. » Râla Jasper.

Paul s'installa à côté de moi et jeta un coup d'œil à l'assiette encore pleine que j'avais rejetée loin de moi.

« Tu n'as pas mangé. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment faim. »

« L'inspecteur de l'assurance passe cette après-midi. » Dit Jasper qui continuait à manger. « Elle ne voulait pas t'appeler pour que tu viennes avec nous. »

« Merci pour la délation. » Marmonnai-je en quittant mon siège.

J'attrapai de quoi nourrir le géant qui faisait partie de ma vie.

« Elle a encore du mal à accepter qu'on puisse être là pour elle. » Dit Paul.

« Oui ne m'en parles pas. Elle a toujours été comme ça. Bon courage ! »

« Elle est là, si ça vous intéresse. » Pestai-je.

« Alors vas te changer pour le rendez-vous. » Dit Jasper. « Le combo jogging et sweat-shirt de Paul ne le fait pas trop. Tu disparais littéralement sous tes vêtements. »

« Alice a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi. » Râlai-je avant de partir me changer.

Il avait entièrement raison, ma tenue était tout sauf professionnelle et même si je n'avais pas envie de m'habiller, j'étais bien obligée de le faire. J'attrapai une paire de jean et une chemise bleu clair que j'enfilais. J'essayai par la suite de me rendre un peu plus humaine et de cacher mes cernes et ma fatigue. Je misais une nouvelle fois sur les lunettes pour cacher un peu ça. Et j'enfilais une paire de bottine avant de descendre rejoindre les garçons.

Les pompiers avaient fait de leur mieux pour sécuriser la librairie. La brique avait empêché que les flammes ne dévorent la boutique d'Emily, mais l'autre magasin qui était de l'autre côté n'avait pas eu autant de chance. Son toit avait été partiellement touché. Ça me rendait réellement malade de voir ce qu'elle avait fait. Il ne restait rien. Si les livres n'avaient pas été détruit par les flammes, ils l'avaient été par l'eau pour éteindre l'incendie. Tout le travail de rénovation que Leah avait fait, était partie en fumé. Tout l'amour qu'Aro avait pu mettre dans ce magasin était détruit.

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas rester. » Murmurai-je avant de partir.

J'avais besoin d'être loin de là. Paul n'avait pas été assez rapide pour m'attraper avant que je ne fuis. Je remontai rapidement la rue, en reprenant le même chemin que j'avais pris la première fois que j'avais découvert la librairie. Je passai devant ce qui avait été la quincaillerie de Monsieur Jones. Je sentis le regard des habitants sur moi, je me doutai que la nouvelle avait dû faire le tour de la ville. Je m'essuyai rageusement les yeux avant de percuter un corps et que deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi. Je relevai la tête pour tomber dans les yeux de celui qui avait été là dans les moments les plus moches de ma vie.

« Emmène-moi loin d'ici, s'il te plaît. »

Il acquiesça avant de m'attirer vers le pick-up qu'il conduisait. Il ouvrit la portière avant pour me faire monter et fit le tour pour rejoindre le volant.

« Je l'ai prévenu que tu étais avec moi. » Dit-il en démarrant la voiture.

« Merci. » Répondis-je en posant ma tête contre la portière.

La route défila, on passa du paysage urbain à celui de la forêt. Il emprunta un sentier qui menait à une falaise qui surplombait l'océan Pacifique et s'y gara. Le vent était froid et mordant à cet endroit. Impossible pour moi de sortir de la voiture et de regarder les vagues s'échouaient avec violence contre les flancs de la falaise.

« Tu as deux choix : t'effondrer complètement ou accepter et avancer. » Dit-il. « Dans les deux cas, je serai là. Si tu choisis de t'effondrer tu peux être sûre que je vais t'empêcher de le faire. Si tu choisis d'accepter et d'avancer, alors je continuerais à te pousser. »

« Tu sais que j'ai toujours envié Emily de t'avoir. » Avouai-je.

« Je sais. Tu avais aussi le béguin pour moi quand tu étais ado. »

Je sentis mes joues rougir. Il me tendit un paquet de mouchoir en papier que j'utilisai.

« Si tu ne pouvais pas m'avoir, au moins tu as une version un peu moins parfaite de moi. »

Je souris avant de secouer la tête.

« Des fois, je me demande si tu n'as pas tout calculé pour que ça arrive. »

« Peut-être. » Répondit-il après un silence. « En tout cas, je ne pouvais pas accepter un autre que lui pour toi. »

« Samuel Uley cupidon à ses heures perdues. » Souris-je.

Je posais ma tête contre l'appuie-tête de la voiture avant de fermer les yeux et de pousser un soupir.

« Si j'accepte et que j'avance. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

« Tu m'as posé la même question la dernière fois. »

« Et tu m'as donné une réponse que j'ai suivie. »

« Alors continue de vivre, profites, ries, crées-toi de nouveaux rêves, de nouvelles envies. Et bon dieu épouse Paul. Je ne vais pas supporter encore longtemps ses jérémiades. »

« Emily ne t'a pas dit que j'avais accepté ? »

« Bien sûr, mais accepté, ça ne veut pas dire que tu l'as fait. »

Je ris face à sa mauvaise humeur. Ça faisait partie des traits que Paul et lui avaient en commun. Ils n'avaient pas que ça, mais c'était le plus visible. On passa encore quelques minutes à regarder les éléments se déchaîner avant qu'il ne redémarre la voiture et me dépose devant chez nous.

« Tu sais, il avait besoin de quelque chose de précieux à protéger et chérir, un vrai but dans la vie. Et il se trouvait que j'avais ça entre les mains. Alors... »

« Alors tu as utilisé ta magie Quileute. » Complétai-je.

« Les légendes ont toujours une part de vérité, Isabella Swan. » Affirma-t-il mystérieusement alors que ma portière s'ouvrait.

« Bébé. » Murmura Paul avant de m'embrasser la tempe.

Il détacha ma ceinture de sécurité avant de me sortir de la voiture. J'entourai son cou de mes bras puisqu'il avait décidé de ne pas me poser sur le sol.

« Merci Sam. » Dit-il avant de claquer la portière.

« Tu sais que je peux marcher. »

Il grogna quelque chose et continua de remonter l'allée vers la maison sans pour autant me lâcher. Une fois la porte d'entrée verrouillée, il me déposa au sol avant de me retirer mon manteau et mon écharpe.

« Tu m'as foutu la trouille en partant comme ça. » Grogna-t-il.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ne recommence plus jamais ! »

« Je suis vraiment désolée. » Murmurai-je.

Il lâcha un autre grognement avant de m'attirer contre lui et me porter jusqu'au salon. On échoua rapidement sur le canapé, moi sur ses genoux. J'avais envie de me fondre en lui et dans sa chaleur.

« Qu'a dit l'inspecteur ? »

« Un sacré connard, ce type. » Grogna-t-il.

Donc il n'était pas en colère contre moi, mais contre l'homme avec qui nous avions rendez-vous. Je relevai la tête pour le regarder.

« Il a insinué que tu étais de mèche avec ta folle de mère pour faire cramer la librairie et récupérer l'argent de l'assurance. »

« Et Jasper a dit quoi ? »

« Qu'il allait lui coller un procès au cul si il débitait encore une fois une connerie comme ça. » Ricana-t-il méchamment.

J'acquiesçai avant de reprendre place contre lui.

« Ton travail. » Réalisai-je.

« On s'en fou, bébé. Toi avant, le boulot après. Jared peut gérer sans moi aujourd'hui. »

« Biers ? »

« Jared le dépose après le boulot. »

Nous avions déposé Biers pour que Madame Cope puisse le garder le temps de l'inspection. C'était bien trop dangereux pour lui de l'emmener là-bas, mais aussi de le laisser dans la voiture seul.

« Que t'as dit Sam ? »

« De vivre. »

« Parce que tu.. » Commença-t-il.

« Non, non. » Le coupai-je rapidement.

Je changeai de position pour m'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux et ainsi lui faire face.

« Juste de continuer sur ma lancée et de ne pas rester focalisée sur ça. Et donc de me bloquer. » Expliquai-je. « Il a aussi dit que je devais t'épouser car il n'en pouvait plus de tes jérémiades. » Gloussai-je.

« Ah ouais ? Bien, je retiens. » Grogna-t-il.

Je riais cette fois-ci plus franchement face à sa mauvaise humeur.

« Et tu te moques en plus ! »

Ses mains remontèrent vers mes côtes qu'il commença à chatouiller, me faisant me tordre de rire sur lui. Sans comprendre comment, je me retrouvais sur le dos, lui au dessus de moi. Le temps sembla suspendu, on se regardait dans le blanc des yeux sans rien dire. De toute façon, nous n'avions rien à dire. Il me suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Je remontais ma main vers sa joue et lui donnais une impulsion pour qu'il approche son visage du mien. Je poussai un soupir de satisfaction quand je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa bouche glissa rapidement vers mon cou puis la peau qui n'était pas couverte par le tissu de ma chemise.

« Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. » Murmura-t-il contre ma peau.

Je poussai un léger gémissement quand ses mains détachèrent les boutons de ma chemise. Il me débarrassa de mon vêtement rapidement, mes chaussures et mon jeans suivirent aussitôt. Il était à genoux entre mes jambes, me surplombant. Son regard brûlant me faisait rougir de plaisir. Il vira tout ce qu'il trouva superflus et je me retrouvai nue étendue sur le canapé. Ses mains et sa bouche s'appliquèrent à me faire décoller et à me faire oublier jusqu'à mon nom. Et en rien de temps, je sombrai dans un sommeil profond sous son regard satisfait et amoureux.

Je ne vais pas dire que j'étais revenue au maximum de mes capacités les jours suivants, mais je ressemblai un peu moins à une coquille vide. J'avais repris contact avec le psy qui m'avait suivi, on avait fait une séance par visio comme je ne pouvais pas me déplacer à son cabinet sur Seattle. Ça avait été libérateur pour moi, de pouvoir parler de tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Ça me faisait aussi accepter un peu plus facilement que ce n'était pas parce qu'un grain de sable venait d'enrayer la machine que c'était terminé pour moi. J'avais donc décidé de reprendre quelques séances avec lui.

J'avais dû, malheureusement, rencontrer l'inspecteur, mais aussi me faire interroger par lui. Jasper avait été à mes côtés, et il avait réussi à le faire virer de l'affaire puisqu'il avait, cette fois-ci, été agressif avec moi. Nous avions donc eu une autre personne qui était venu et qui s'était accordée avec les rapports de la police, pour dire que c'était bien un incendie criminel. J'allais donc récupérer l'argent de l'assurance. Pas que j'en avais besoin, mais au moins je n'aurai pas trop à toucher à l'argent que j'avais mis de côté pour reconstruire quelque chose, si je le désirai bien sûr.

Il ne me restait maintenant plus qu'à réfléchir sur ce que j'allais faire : reconstruire une librairie ou avoir un projet un peu plus aventureux. En tout cas, ça ne pouvait pas se faire maintenant puisque l'hiver approchait, qu'il fallait nettoyer la librairie, mais surtout que Paul n'avait pas de place dans son agenda pour faire ça maintenant. Parfois, il fallait faire quelques pas en arrière pour mieux avancer. À la place, je préférai me focaliser sur les prochains événements comme le mariage de Kim et Jared, et Noël et occultais le fait que Renée allait comparaître devant la justice et qu'elle pourrissait actuellement dans la prison du comté.

« Tu es magnifique. »

J'admirai Kim dans sa jolie robe blanche. Elle lui allait comme un gant, mais surtout la rendait rayonnante. Nous avions assisté la veille au soir à la cérémonie Quileute. J'avais été fasciné par ça, et ça m'avait donné envie de m'intéresser encore plus à la culture Quileute. Le seul point négatif avait été une nouvelle fois la présence de la mère de Kim, qui avait tenté de faire scandale quant à ma présence à la cérémonie. Elle avait rapidement été remise en place par sa propre mère, sans que Kim ne s'en aperçoive.

Et ce samedi avait lieu la cérémonie laïque. Elle devait se faire dans la clairière où Jared avait demandé à Kim de l'épouser. C'était adorable et l'endroit était enchanteur. Même si je n'étais pas demoiselle d'honneur, Kim m'avait demandé d'être présente pour la préparation. Je ne regrettai pas mon choix d'avoir refusé ce rôle de demoiselle d'honneur qu'elle m'avait proposé à la dernière minute. Au moins, j'allais pouvoir vivre l'événement au cœur du public.

J'embrassai une dernière fois Kim sur la joue avant d'enfiler mon manteau pour rejoindre les invités. Il faisait froid, mais j'étais bien trop contente pour eux pour m'en soucier. Je repérai mes parents et m'installai à côté d'eux. Mon père avait téléphoné à Phil pour lui annoncer ce que Renée avait fait. J'avais fait la même chose pour Jane et pour la prévenir que nous allions devoir annuler tout ce que nous avions prévu. Maggie avait été aussi chagriné par l'incendie, mais heureusement pour moi Alice avait besoin d'aide à sa boutique. Elle avait donc décidé de prendre Maggie, ce qui m'avait soulagé d'un poids.

« Isabella. » Me salua Jane en s'installant derrière moi.

« Jane et Felix, quel heureux hasard. » Dis-je surprise.

Je ne savais pas qu'ils continuaient de se fréquenter. Elle me sourit, mais ne se justifia pas sur la présence de Felix à ses côtés. J'entendis mon père bougonner à côté de Sue et je lançai un regard interrogateur à ma belle-mère alors que la cérémonie venait de commencer. Elle m'indiqua de la tête le problème et je souris en comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

Comme Paul était célibataire au moment où ils avaient commencé à préparer le mariage, il avait été affilié à Massy la cousine et demoiselle d'honneur de Kim. Et celle-ci était incapable de cacher son coup de cœur pour lui depuis hier. Elle était du genre collante et avait du mal à comprendre que Paul ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Mon père, étrangement, était en colère contre ça et était très, mais alors très protecteur envers Paul. Je me demandai d'ailleurs si il n'allait pas arrêter la pauvre demoiselle si elle continuait « à poursuivre son gendre ». Les mots de mon père pas les miens.

Je lâchai une larme au moment des vœux. Il n'y avait pas à dire Kim savait manier les mots pour faire pleurer. La mère de Kim changea complètement d'attitude quand elle reçut des félicitations pour la cérémonie, même si elle continuait encore de me lâcher des regards noirs. D'ailleurs, je la soupçonnai d'entretenir les illusions de sa nièce sur mon Paul. Illusions qui s'envolèrent complètement quand il me ravagea la bouche quand on se retrouva après l'arrivée des mariés sur le lieu de réception.

Heureusement pour moi, Kim avait décidé de ne pas respecter les traditions et je me retrouvai donc à la même table que tous nos amis et de mon Paul. J'attendis avec impatience l'ouverture du bal par nos deux jeunes tourtereaux. Les lumières de la grange, qui accueillait le repas, se baissèrent légèrement mettant en valeur les lampions qui éclairaient la piste de danse. On se rassembla tous autour de la piste alors que Kim et Jared étaient au centre. La reprise par Kina Grannis de Can't Help Falling in Love résonna et ils se mirent à danser.

Les mains de Paul étaient posées contre mon ventre et mon dos était collé à son torse. Inconsciemment, il nous balançait au rythme de la chanson alors que nous admirions nos amis qui donnaient le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Et pour la première fois, depuis que nous avions commencé nos leçons de danse, je les retrouvai enfin. Ils étaient eux et ils étaient magnifiques. Le reste de la soirée fut doux, magique et hors du temps. On se réunit tous une nouvelle fois le lendemain de la cérémonie. Kim et Jared ne partiraient en voyage de noce qu'au moment des vacances scolaires puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre de congés en tant que professeur.

Le procès de Renée arriva rapidement. Mon père et Jasper avaient tirés toutes les ficelles possibles pour que ça soit fait le plus rapidement et que je puisse mettre cette histoire derrière moi. Phil avait fait le déplacement depuis la Floride en tant que soutient, Riley faisait bien sûr partie du voyage. Il avait été bouleversé par la nouvelle. Maggie avait accepté de le garder le temps du procès puisque toute ma famille et mes amis avaient décidé de m'accompagner.

Elle ressemblait à une personne au bord de la démence dans le box des accusés. Pour la première fois, je vis physiquement ce qu'elle avait caché aux yeux du monde ces dernières années. J'étais persuadée que si elle avait eu une arme, elle aurait été capable de me tuer et son discours me le prouva. Je ne pensai pas qu'on pouvait haïr autant une personne, mais elle venait de me prouver le contraire. J'étais complètement choquée par ça et en même temps triste pour elle. Elle vivait clairement dans des illusions qu'elle s'était forgées depuis trop longtemps pour qu'on puisse être capable de la faire sortir de là.

Elle avait été reconnue coupable, bien sûr pour son non-respect des mesures restrictives et l'incendie volontaire, mais elle avait aussi été jugée beaucoup trop instable pour faire sa peine en prison. À la place, elle allait être emprisonnée dans un établissement spécialisé. Elle ne pourrait en sortir que si elle montrait des signes de rétablissement psychologique, mais je soupçonnai que ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Elle était bien trop dangereuse pour le monde pour qu'on puisse, un jour, l'autoriser à en sortir.

J'étais bouleversée par ce procès à la fois par les mots utilisaient par Renée, mais aussi parce qu'il concluait des années de souffrances psychologiques. J'avais vraiment besoin de tourner la page là-dessus, de la sortir définitivement de ma vie. Mais surtout j'avais vraiment l'impression que les chaînes qui me reliaient à elle, venaient enfin de se rompre. Paradoxalement, même si j'étais toujours triste pour ma librairie, j'étais aussi heureuse. Parce que je me sentais enfin prête à m'ouvrir à ce que la vie allait m'offrir.

Je décidai de laisser de côté mes pensées pour le futur de ma librairie et de me concentrer sur moi, sur Paul, mais surtout sur nous. Je me pris des sortes de vacances en attendant de pouvoir recommencer tout à nouveau, ou plutôt de commencer une nouvelle histoire professionnelle. Au cours de ces derniers mois, je n'avais eu de cesse que de jongler entre mes deux vies. Il était temps pour moi de me concentrer sur ma vie personnelle, mais surtout de m'impliquer corps et âme dans les projets que Paul avait construit pour nous.

Comme j'étais complètement libre, je décidai d'aider Sue à l'organisation de Noël. Phil et Riley allaient être présent puisque Phil avait accepté le poste à Seattle et qu'il commençait début janvier. Je pris plaisir à décorer notre maison et celle de mes parents aux couleurs de Noël, de faire la chasse aux cadeaux et autres petits plaisirs de Noël. La folie Riley sur la déco m'avait clairement contaminée et Paul n'avait rien fait pour réprimander ça.

Cependant, même si j'avais décidé de laisser de côté temporairement ma vie professionnelle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de noter dans un petit carnet toutes mes envies pour la future librairie. Que ça soit dans sa décoration, ses activités et ses événements. J'avais la certitude que je voulais continuer à vendre des livres, mais je savais aussi que je ne voulais pas faire uniquement que ça. Je voulais que cette librairie devienne un lieu culturel important. Je voulais pouvoir transmettre la culture Quileute hors du territoire de La Push. Je voulais pouvoir ouvrir mes portes au savoir, à la joie, à l'excitation. Je voulais faire quelques choses aussi pour les enfants. En bref, je voulais que la librairie soit un espace accueillant. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver comment faire.

« Tu es sûr pour les vêtements ? » Demandai-je une nouvelle fois à Paul.

« Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te promets que j'ai supervisé ça. »

Paul m'avait offert un billet d'avion comme cadeau de Noël. Nous partions enfin en vacances. Biers allait rester avec mes parents et nous allions nous envoler pour une semaine en tête à tête. Encore une fois, il me prouvait qu'il savait ce dont j'avais besoin. La seule chose qui me chiffonnait, c'était que je ne connaissais pas la destination. Il avait demandé à Sue, Emily et Leah de faire mes valises. J'étais rassurée de la présence de Sue pour superviser l'activité, mais je me méfiai tout de même.

J'avançai donc à l'aveugle dans l'aéroport, sans même savoir où nous allions. Seth et mon père nous avaient déposés avant de filer rapidement. J'avais l'impression que eux aussi étaient au courant de la destination et que j'étais la seule dans le on passa le contrôle de douane, il m'empêcha de regarder la destination sur le billet. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la porte d'embarquement que je découvris notre destination.

« Hawaï ? » Demandai-je surprise.

Il acquiesça en souriant. Je me retins de sautiller de joie. J'allais quitter la pluie et le froid contre la chaleur et le soleil. Je lui sautai, littéralement, au cou pour l'embrasser.

« Je suppose que ça te plaît. » Rigola-t-il.

« Tu veux rire ? C'est génial ! Une semaine de soleil ! »

« Une semaine à te voir en maillot de bain ! » Répliqua-t-il.

Je gloussai en secouant la tête.

« Combien d'heure de vol ? »

« Un peu plus de six heures. Sue a prévu de quoi t'occuper, ne t'inquiètes pas. De toute façon, tu n'as rien à faire si ce n'est de profiter de nos vacances. »

« Tu es le meilleur ! » Couinai-je excitée.

« Je sais, c'est mon deuxième prénom. » Fanfaronna-t-il me faisant rire.

Il avait réussi à nous faire arriver juste à temps pour l'embarquement, nous n'avions donc pas à attendre trop longtemps. J'étais tellement excitée par ces vacances que les plus de six heures de vols ne me paraissaient pas aussi énorme que ça. Il m'avait laissé la place contre le hublot pour que je puisse regarder les nuages, même si pour ça il devait avoir le siège du milieu et donc ne pas être confortablement installé. J'avais eu beau insister, il n'avait rien voulu savoir. Heureusement pour nous, le siège à côté de lui était libre. Alors, il en avait profité pour dormir sur moi alors que je regardai un film. J'étais bien trop pleine d'énergie pour pouvoir dormir.

La chaleur me frappa directement quand je descendis sur le tarmac de l'aéroport. Paul me tendit ma paire de lunette de soleil qu'il avait pensé à prendre avec nous. Son bras se posa autour de mes épaules alors que nous nous rendions vers l'espace pour récupérer nos bagages. Il m'expliqua un peu le programme à savoir profiter du soleil, de la mer, de la piscine et pourquoi pas visiter un peu les environs. L'hôtel, qu'il avait réservé, était super beau. Il avait vraiment décidé de mettre les petits plats dans les grands. La chambre donnait directement sur la mer, ce qui me ravissait complètement.

« Je vais prendre une douche ! » Annonçai-je après avoir admirer la vue.

Il m'embrassa et me poussa vers la salle de bain alors qu'il envoyait des messages à notre famille pour les prévenir de notre arrivée à bon port. J'avais besoin de me débarrasser de la sensation de saleté qui m'accompagnait à chaque fois que je prenais l'avion. Je me déshabillai avant d'entrer dans l'immense douche en marbre en me faisant la réflexion que j'aurai bien aimé avoir une douche comme ça à la maison. Même si, celle que nous avions été très bien.

Je sortis de la salle de bain en serviette pour aller récupérer des vêtements appropriés pour l'endroit. La chambre était vide, par contre une robe m'attendait déjà sur le lit. Je m'approchai pour voir qu'une petite carte était posée dessus. L'écriture de Paul me demandait d'enfiler la robe et de rejoindre le spa où j'étais attendue. Une vague d'excitation me traversa à nouveau. Je m'empressai d'enfiler la robe d'été blanche. C'était l'une de mes robes préférait. Je ne l'avais que très peu portée, mais j'adorai sa coupe un peu rétro puisqu'elle m'arrivait à mi mollet, le bustier était simple et était retenu par de fines bretelles. J'enfilai la paire d'escarpins jaune qui allait avec. C'était ceux que Paul préférait. Une fois prête, je descendis à l'endroit qui m'était indiqué sur le carton.

« Mademoiselle Swan ? » Demanda la réceptionniste du spa.

J'acquiesçai à la fois excitée, mais aussi un peu inquiète de la sauce à laquelle j'allais être mangée.

« Nous vous attendions. » Dit-elle avant de m'indiquer de la suivre.

Elle affichait un large sourire et j'avais l'impression qu'elle se retenait de glousser toutes les deux secondes.

« Je vous en prie, installez-vous. »

Elle me poussa vers le siège qui faisait face à un miroir.

« Jamie va s'occuper de vous. » Ajouta-t-elle avant de partir.

La fameuse Jamie arriva en sautillant, j'avais l'impression de voir une Alice bis. Elle gazouillait tel un oiseau quand elle m'expliqua ce qu'elle allait me faire. Paul avait apparemment décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de passer chez le coiffeur. Jamie s'appliqua donc à me faire une vraie mise en beauté capillaire. Mes cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi beaux, brillant, mais aussi bouclés. Une autre de ses collègues arriva à son tour pour s'occuper de mon maquillage. Je réussis à comprendre que j'avais rendez-vous au restaurant pour dîner avec mon Paul.

Il y avait clairement quelque chose en préparation, car Paul ne se serait jamais donné autant de mal pour un simple dîner. Je me mis à espérer qu'il avait décidé que c'était le bon moment pour me demander de l'épouser. Après tout, un mois plus tôt il m'avait dit qu'il allait faire ça prochainement. Une fois maquillée, la réceptionniste refit une apparition et me donna un nouveau carton qui me demandait de me rendre dans l'entrée de l'hôtel et de monter dans la voiture qui m'attendait.

Je m'empressai de suivre les indications pour trouver un chauffeur qui tenait dans ses mains une pancarte à mon nom. J'avais toujours rêvé de vivre ça un jour, Paul le savait et il avait décidé de le faire pour moi. Je m'installai à l'arrière de la berline avant de me laisser guider vers ma direction. Le trajet ne prit pas beaucoup de temps et le chauffeur m'ouvrit rapidement la portière. Je descendis de la voiture et il m'indiqua d'un geste de la main de suivre les torches qui illuminaient un chemin, alors que la nuit commençait doucement à tomber.

Je marchai avec précaution sur les dalles en bois qui menèrent à une plage privée, avant de découvrir mon Paul qui m'attendait au bout de l'allée. Il s'était changé lui aussi et portait maintenant une chemise bleu clair et un pantalon blanc qui contrastaient divinement bien avec sa peau cuivrée. Ses yeux me dévorèrent littéralement, j'avais l'impression qu'il me voyait pour la première fois. Un mouvement attira mon regard et me fit rompre la connexion avec lui. Je me figeai en comprenant ce qu'il allait faire. Je sentis mon cœur battre à mille à l'heure et mes mains tremblèrent.

« Je vois que tu as compris. » Dit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

J'acquiesçai, incapable de parler. Sa main se posa sous mon menton pour me relever la tête. Ses yeux pétillaient de joies, d'amour et un peu d'inquiétude.

« Est-ce que tu es prête ? »

Je hochai frénétiquement la tête le faisant rire. Son pouce me caressa tendrement la joue.

« Depuis le début, nous ne faisons rien comme les autres, mais c'est ce qui fait notre histoire. J'ai pensé plusieurs fois à t'emmener à Las Vegas, mais je me suis dit que tu méritais mieux que ça. »

Sa main quitta ma joue pour plonger dans sa poche. Il en sortit un écrin en velours et l'ouvrit devant moi.

« Je sais que normalement ce genre de bague est pour les fiançailles, mais je n'avais pas envie de ça pour nous, j'avais envie de plus. Alors je me suis dit que cette bague pouvait être plus que ça. Qu'elle pourrait être le symbole de notre premier mariage. Celui qui ne se ferait qu'entre nous, pour qu'on puisse profiter de ce moment comme tu en avais envie. »

Je sentis les larmes roulaient sur mes joues.

« Et je ne voulais pas commencer une nouvelle année en sachant que tu ne t'appelles pas Madame Lahote. Alors, Isabella Marie Swan, acceptes-tu de m'épouser, maintenant, pour toujours et à jamais ? »

J'acquiesçai vivement avant de me jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

« Le baiser, c'est à la fin, Mademoiselle. » Me réprimanda, amusé, l'officiant.

J'éclatai de rire et de joie avant d'attraper la main de Paul. Cette main qui allait être pour toujours dans la mienne.

Cette nuit-là, je devenais officiellement Madame Isabella Marie Lahote.

FIN


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, alors je poste rarement de messages pour vous ici. Mais je voulais vous remercier pour les commentaires ainsi que les kudos et surtout les passages sur cette histoire. Je suis contente de voire que mon travail a été apprécié ici autant que sur l'autre plate-forme sur laquelle je poste.   
> Toujours est-il que voici l'épilogue de cette histoire. Rassurez vous 3 bonus vont être posté prochainement. Donc il reste encore un peu de lecture avant que cette fiction soit réellement terminé.

Quelques mois plus tard

Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques semaines maintenant, alors que je l'écoutai parler au bébé. Si ça continuait, le bébé allait savoir parler une fois sortie de son cocon protecteur. Tous les matins, c'était la même chose, il lui faisait la conversation sur ce qu'il allait faire dans la journée, sur notre vie, sur notre futur quand bébé sera là, etc. . Je fondai totalement face à ce géant, de quasiment deux mètres, qui était aussi chou face à mon ventre qui s'arrondissait.

« Les filles vont bientôt arriver, mon Paul et je ne suis pas encore totalement prête. » Finis-je par dire.

Au moins cette fois-ci la conversation à sens unique avait eu lieu dans la cuisine. Il m'avait perché sur l'îlot de cuisine et s'était installé sur l'un des tabourets entre mes jambes. J'avais donc réussi à petit-déjeuner en même temps. Il poussa un grognement avant de se redresser. Il m'avait prévenu qu'il était impatient à l'idée de me voir enceinte, mais je ne pensai pas qu'il allait être comme ça.

« Fais attention à mon fils. » Déclara-t-il me faisant glousser.

« Qui te dit que ce n'est pas une fille ? » Demandai-je amusée.

« Je suis son père, je sais ce genre de chose. »

« On verra à l'échographie ! » M'exclamai-je.

« On devrait parier. »

« Quel est l'enjeu ? »

« Le papier peint pour la librairie. »

Mon rire s'intensifia, c'était l'un de nos sujets de batailles en ce moment. Les travaux de la librairie allaient s'achever d'ici peu de temps et je voulais absolument mettre du papier peint dans l'espace qui allait accueillir le club de lecture et les rassemblements qui allaient être organisés prochainement.

« Oh dans ce cas, ça veut dire que je serais obligée de le faire. »

« Ça sera surtout sans moi. » Affirma-t-il.

« Bien, je peux le faire moi-même. Je devrais juste prendre l'échelle dans le garage, l'installer dans la voiture puis la décharger à la librairie et monter dessus pour atteindre le haut du mur. »

Il poussa un grognement avant de m'attirer à lui et je me retrouvai sur ses genoux coincée entre son torse et le plan de travail.

« C'est de la manipulation ça, bébé. » Dit-il avant de m'embrasser doucement les lèvres.

« Peut-être. »

« Très méchant de ta part, car tu sais que je ne te laisserais jamais faire ça. »

Mon sourire s'intensifia, j'avais appris à utiliser son côté protecteur pour lui faire faire ce que je voulais quand il ne le voulait pas. Bien sûr à chaque fois, il s'en rendait compte, car je n'étais absolument pas subtile.

« Ça c'est ma femme ! » S'exclama-t-il fièrement. « Si méchante. » Ronronna-t-il.

Je secouai la tête amusée par ses bêtises. Il devait bien être le seul homme à être fier que sa femme le manipule ou soit méchante avec lui, même si je n'avais rien de réellement méchante avec lui.

« Allez, laisse moi descendre, je dois encore enfiler ma chemise, me brosser les dents et mettre mes chaussures. »

Il se leva avec moi, par réflexe, je m'accrochais à lui. Il sourit satisfait quand j'encerclais son cou de mes bras et sa taille de mes jambes. Ses mains avaient glissées sur mes fesses pour me maintenir en place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demandai-je amusée alors qu'il montait l'escalier.

« J'aide ma femme super maladroite, aujourd'hui. »

Je lui souris avant de lui embrasser la joue. Un jour, il allait se faire mal au dos à me porter comme ça, mais surtout au train où mon ventre grossissait il n'allait plus pouvoir faire ça. Je n'étais qu'à la fin de mon premier trimestre, mais on avait l'impression que j'étais bien plus avancée dans la grossesse. Alors que je me brossai les dents et que j'enfilai ma chemise ensuite, Paul lui se préparait pour son jogging du samedi avec ses amis et notre bébé à fourrure. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu pour le reste de la journée alors que je serais à Olympia.

Je vérifiai une dernière fois que mon ventre était bien caché avant de descendre pour mettre mes chaussures et attendre les filles qui devaient venir me chercher. Nous avions rendez-vous dans une boutique de mariage pour Rosalie. Emmett s'était enfin décidé à la demander en mariage et Rosalie n'ayant pas envie d'attendre avait décidé de faire des fiançailles courtes avec une petite fête dans moins d'un mois et un mariage pour l'automne qui était sa saison préférée. Aujourd'hui, nous allions simplement faire des sélections de ce qu'elle aimait, avant le vrai essayage qui devait avoir lieu à Port Angeles en compagnie de tout le monde.

« N'oublie pas le rendez-vous vaccin pour Biers. » Rappelai-je à Paul alors que j'enfilai mes chaussures.

« N'oublie pas de ne pas courir dans tous les sens. » Dit-il en échange.

Paul était plus inquiet que moi pour une éventuelle fausse couche. Mais personnellement, j'avais la certitude que bébé était bien accroché et le risque diminuait plus j'approchai du quatrième mois. J'en étais qu'à quelques jours et je savais que j'allai mener cette grossesse à terme et livrer un géant, vu la taille de mon ventre. Seuls ma famille et mes amis étaient au courant pour ce bébé en préparation. Paul était tellement excité par la nouvelle qu'il n'avait pas réussi à tenir sa langue et mon ventre m'avait vite trahi.

« Je t'aime, à ce soir ! » M'exclamai-je avant de sortir rejoindre la voiture de Rosalie.

J'avais réussi à m'échapper entre deux salves de recommandations. Si je le laissaifaire, il aurait été capable de m'entourer dans du papier bulle pour m'éviter le moindre choc. Rosalie me fit signe de m'installer à l'avant de la voiture, j'ouvris la portière avant de m'y installer et je découvris que les autres étaient déjà toutes là.

« Bonjour, bonjour. » Gazouillai-je alors que Rosalie démarrait.

« Et en plus, elle est de bonne humeur. » Pesta ma sœur, faisant rire les autres.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il se passe que tu es canon alors que tu devrais être en train de vomir tes tripes. » S'agaça-t-elle sous les regards moqueurs des autres.

« N'importe quoi ! » Protestai-je. « J'ai des cernes de trois kilomètres de long et je suis énorme ! Si ça continue je vais mettre au monde un bébé de dix kilos. »

« Je pensais que le glow de grossesse était une légende, mais tu prouves le contraire. »

Je secouai la tête amusée. Leah n'arrêtait pas avec ça, elle disait que j'étais tellement lumineuse dernièrement que je pouvais faire concurrence au soleil.

« Je crois que tu as besoin d'un café pour te réveiller, sœurette. »

« C'était prévu ! Jacob nous l'a livrée de mauvais poil ce matin. » Déclara Rosalie.

« Il est trop tôt et vous êtes trop de bonne humeur. » Protesta Leah.

« Tu sais que tu n'étais pas obligée de venir. » Dis-je.

Elle poussa un grognement avant de fermer les yeux et de s'appuyer contre la portière. Elle avait beau râler, elle faisait partie de celle qui était le plus excitée pour se mariage. Qui pouvait croire que Leah était une passionnée des robes blanches ? Pour notre second mariage avec Paul, j'avais d'ailleurs cru que j'allai l'assassiner car aucune robe ne lui allait. Nous n'avions pas la même vision du mariage et elle avait vraiment eu des difficultés à se mettre en tête ce que je voulais.

Notre renouvellement des vœux devant nos proches avait eu lieu quelques semaines plus tôt, sur la plage où tout avait commencé. Je ne me souvenais plus vraiment de ma première rencontre avec Paul, mais j'avais tout de même eu envie de faire la cérémonie à cet endroit. Nous avions fait une cérémonie informelle mêlant à la fois la culture Quileute et les traditions contemporaines. Sam avait été l'officiant pour la partie Quileute et Peter pour la partie moderne. J'avais adoré ce que nous avions réussi à créer, mais j'avais encore plus aimé notre premier mariage à Hawaï. J'avais d'ailleurs découvert que toute ma famille était au courant des plans de Paul.

« Alors qu'est-ce vous voulez ? » Demandai-je aux filles alors qu'on arrivait en ville.

Je me dépêchai d'écrire la commande dans mon téléphone en cas de perte de mémoire, ce qui pouvait m'arriver de temps en temps. C'était l'un des effets de la grossesse que j'appréciai le moins.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, Edward est de sortie. » Grogna Rosalie en se garant.

« Ton cousin ? » Demandai-je.

J'avais entendu parler d'Edward et de son arrivée en ville, mais je ne l'avais encore jamais croisé. Ce qui était d'ailleurs extraordinaire. Rosalie avait du mal avec sa personnalité, ils étaient selon Alice comme chien et chat.

« Ouais, coureur de jupons comme pas possible. »

« Combien vous pariez qu'il va draguer, Bella ? » Demanda Claire en gloussant.

« Il paraît qu'il n'est même pas bon au lit, à la limite de l'éjaculateur précoce. » Dit Alice. « J'aurai préféré ne pas le savoir, maintenant j'ai du mal à le regarder sans rire. »

« Tout le monde ne peut pas être un Monsieur Triple Orgasmes. » Gloussai-je en sortant de la voiture.

Je me dépêchai de traverser la route, puisque le feu était vert pour moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être amusée par les révélations dans la voiture. Je compris le sentiment d'Alice quand je me retrouvai en face de Monsieur Zéro Orgasme. J'étais sûre d'être aussi rouge qu'une tomate car je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ça. Je lui offris un sourire en remerciement quand il ouvrit la porte de la boutique d'Emily pour moi. Je savais que si j'ouvrais la bouche j'aurai été capable d'éclater de rire, et j'en voulais aux filles de m'avoir dit ça avant de quitter la voiture.

L'accueil d'Emily me fit oublier temporairement Edward. Je me dépêchai de donner ma commande pour sortir le plus rapidement d'ici. Emily ne pouvait pas venir avec nous, tout comme Kim et Charlotte, mais toutes les trois seraient présentes la prochaine fois.

« Bella ? Tu as déjà rencontré Edward ? » Demanda Emily.

« Non, pas encore. Enchantée, je suis Bella. » Dis-je en tendant la main pour le saluer.

Ça me coûtait vraiment d'être sérieuse en face de lui et j'étais sûre qu'Emily avait remarqué que j'étais à deux doigts de rire.

« Vous êtes le cousin de Rosalie et Alice, c'est ça ? Je suis l'une de leurs amies ! » Continuai-je.

« En effet ! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Il me lâcha un autre sourire brillant, qui je le suppose, devait fonctionner avec les femmes, mais pas sur moi. Pas quand je connaissais la vérité.

« Bella, ta commande est prête ! » S'exclama Diego.

Intérieurement, je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci, Diego, tu salueras Netti pour moi ? »

« Aucun problème, chérie ! » Dit-il avant de retourner à sa prochaine commande.

« Em', je t'envoie un message si je trouve enfin ce papier peint ! Oh et des robes aussi, mais surtout le papier peint. » Dis-je en m'éloignant doucement vers la sortie. « Avant que tu le dises, oui, je sais je suis un peu trop obsédée par ça ! Au revoir tout le monde et bonne journée. » Conclus-je en sortant sous le rire de ma cousine.

Je me dépêchai de faire le chemin retour et je grimpai à nouveau en voiture. J'entrepris de distribuer la commande alors que Rosalie se remettait en route pour notre destination finale.

« Je devrais peut-être demander à Paul de lui donner des conseils ? » Rigolai-je.

« Emily dit qu'il était à deux doigts de te déshabiller sur place. » Gloussa Claire le nez dans son téléphone.

Leah poussa un nouveau grognement, nous faisant rire. Si Paul était encore plus protecteur qu'avant, c'était aussi le cas pour le reste de ma famille et de mes amis. Ils me prouvaient chaque jour que je pouvais compter sur eux et que je n'étais plus un électron isolé. Le fait d'avoir été en vacances forcées, pour cause de reconstruction de la librairie, m'avait fait vraiment réaliser et surtout comprendre ça. J'étais un peu moins hésitante maintenant quand il fallait demander un service à quelqu'un.

La journée à Olympia avait été une pause agréable. Je n'avais malheureusement pas trouvé le papier peint que j'avais en tête pour la librairie, mais je m'étais énormément amusée. J'avais même fait un peu de lèche-vitrines pour la chambre de bébé et pour les vêtements. Je n'avais rien acheté, je voulais savoir si nous allions avoir un garçon ou une fille pour pouvoir personnaliser sa chambre. Je voulais vraiment créer un univers unique où le bébé pourrait grandir et s'épanouir à son rythme.

« Bébé ? »

« Pas maintenant, Paul. » Gémis-je sous ses baisers.

« C'est quand même fou, cette capacité qu'elle a à s'endormir n'importe où. » Gloussa Leah.

Je fermai un peu plus fort les yeux pour ne plus les entendre. J'étais tellement bien dans mes rêves. Les mains de Paul se baladèrent sur moi et j'entendis le bruit que faisait la ceinture quand elle se détachait.

« Mais euh, je suis bien là. » Protestai-je.

« Tellement adorable. » Souffla Paul contre mon oreille. « Mais Rosalie doit rentrer chez elle et une voiture n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour dormir. »

J'ouvris paresseusement les yeux pour voir que nous étions de retour à La Push. Je ne me souvenais même plus quand je m'étais endormie. Cette grossesse m'épuisait littéralement, je n'avais jamais fait autant de siestes que depuis ces dernières semaines. Paul plaça un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos alors que ma tête basculait contre son cou, m'apportant ainsi son odeur que j'inhalai avec plaisir.

« Est-ce qu'elle a fait des achats ? »

« Non pas cette fois, mais elle a fait du repérage pour la chambre du microbe. » Dit Leah.

« Elle a insulté mon bébé, je vais me venger ! » M'exclamai-je cette fois bien réveillée.

« Tu as raison. Dès lundi, elle va faire équipe avec Brady. » Dit Paul avant de claquer la portière.

Il remonta l'allée sous les cris de protestations de Leah et mon rire. On faisait une sacrée bonne équipe de méchants.

X-LFDS-X

La librairie était fermée pour la journée pour cause de travaux. C'était le seul moment que Paul avait trouvé dans son emploi du temps pour terminer l'installation des dernières étagères dans la réserve. J'avais finalement décidé d'acheter le local à côté du mien pour pouvoir agrandir en largeur la librairie. Cette extension allait me servir de lieu de rencontre et l'étage allait, en partie, me servir de réserve. La librairie ne ressemblait absolument plus à ce qu'elle avait été. J'avais réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de la ville pour ajouter un étage afin que le bâtiment s'aligne en hauteur avec les autres.

Jared avait fait un super travail pour la conception de ce nouvel endroit. Ça nous avait pris du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, mais aussi pour faire les travaux. Je pouvais affirmer sans problème que j'aimai autant cette nouvelle librairie que l'ancienne. Et cette fois-ci j'avais décidé de laisser carte blanche à Madame Cullen pour la décoration de l'endroit. Je lui avais simplement dit ce que je voulais et elle avait réussi à faire devenir réel ce que j'avais imaginé. J'avais toujours un pincement au cœur quand je pensai à l'incendie, mais j'arrivai maintenant à passer au-dessus de ce sentiment, à me concentrer sur tout le positif qui était arrivé depuis.

« Et pourquoi pas ce rose ? »

Leah me pointa un joli rose pâle très doux et lumineux.

« Si je fais ça à Paul, il va mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Il est encore traumatisé par la déco de la fête de Kim. Et je veux quelque chose de neutre. Je ne suis pas trop fan du rose pour les filles et bleu pour les garçons. »

J'attrapai des nuanciers dans des couleurs vert, bleu, gris et beige. En réalité, j'avais déjà une petite idée de ce que je voulais. J'avais tellement passé de temps sur Pinterest ces derniers jours que je rêvai de chambre de bébé. J'avais donc profité du fait que Leah devait récupérer une commande pour Paul à Port Angeles pour l'accompagner afin de voir ce que donnait en vrai les couleurs qui faisaient battre mon cœur.

« Leah, Bella, quel plaisir de vous voir, mes chéries ! » S'exclama Madame Cullen.

J'entendis Leah pousser un grognement en découvrant qu'elle n'était pas seule, mais avec son neveu.

« Comment allez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bonjour, Madame Cullen ! » Répondis-je joyeusement en l'étreignant.

Elle avait beau avoir dit, des centaines de fois, de l'appeler par son prénom j'en étais encore incapable. Par contre, je ne refusai jamais un câlin, contrairement à Leah qui n'était pas très contact physique avec des membres autres que notre cercle proche. Elle tenta de nous présenter son neveu, mais j'avais déjà fait sa connaissance alors je le présentai à Leah qui était en train de l'assassiner du regard.

« Vous ne travaillez pas ? » Demanda finalement Madame Cullen.

Leah n'avait pas desserré une molaire face au flux d'infos et de questions que nous balançait Madame Cullen. J'étais donc la seule à faire la conversation avec elle puisque même son neveu s'intéressait à la peinture.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui. »

« Comment avance les travaux de la librairie ? Bella est propriétaire de la librairie en ville. Edward, tu devrais aller y faire un tour, je suis sûre qu'il y a des choses qui pourraient te plaire. D'ailleurs, c'est là que j'ai eu le livre de partitions que je t'ai offert à ton anniversaire ! »

« Paul a terminé les dernières étagères, par contre je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le papier peint que je voulais. »

« Oh chérie ! » Dit-elle en attrapant ma main. « Je suis désolée de l'apprendre. »

C'était elle qui m'avait soufflé l'idée et depuis j'en étais obsédée. Je voulais quelque chose qui inspire le rêve, le calme, l'imagination, mais aussi un peu de folie. Je voulais qu'il nous fasse voyager.

« Oui, enfin, cette histoire arrange bien Paul. Il ne veut pas le poser, car il est sûr qu'il y aura des raccords à faire ! » Pestai-je.

« Lahote râle, mais il le fera comme d'habitude et s'il ne le fait pas, je viendrais le faire avec toi, chérie. » Dit Leah me faisant rire ainsi que Madame Cullen.

Elle avait entièrement raison là-dessus. Parfois, je me demandai même si Paul ne faisait pas exprès de râler et de bouder pour attirer mon attention et m'obliger à le câliner. Le portable de Leah sonna interrompant, à nouveau, la discussion.

« Ma belle, la commande est prête, on va devoir y aller. » Dit-elle en consultant son téléphone.

« Oh, vous êtes venues récupérer une commande pour Paul ? » Demanda Madame Cullen.

J'acquiesçai et Leah fit la même chose. Je n'allai pas lui dire que j'étais aussi là pour la chambre de bébé parce que je savais pertinemment qu'elle allait vouloir m'aider, sauf que cette fois-ci je voulais faire ça par moi-même.

« On ne va pas vous retarder dans ce cas. » Dit-elle. « Oh ! J'y pense, Bella, j'ai quelques catalogues de papier peint. Je te les dépose demain à la librairie, si tu veux ? »

« Ça serait adorable Madame Cullen. On se voit demain sinon à la fête de fiançailles de Rose et Emmett ? Edward heureuse de vous avoir revu. »

Leah m'entraîna hors du rayon peinture pour rejoindre le point de retrait.

« Il te bouffait du regard. » Grogna-t-elle.

« Mais non, il regardait la peinture. »

« Oh s'il te plaît, il regardait tellement tes seins et tes jambes que je suis sûre qu'il se passait des choses pas très catholique, là-haut. » Dit-elle en tapant son doigt contre son front.

« Tu sais que tu pouvais au moins, lui dire bonjour. »

« Non. » Dit-elle sèchement. « Tu sais que Sam est en rogne contre lui car il drague Emily dès qu'il va chercher son café et maintenant toi en plus. Laisses tomber, il ne va pas faire long feu en ville. »

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il me bouffe du regard comme tu le dis qu'il va tenter quelque chose. »

« Oh si, ça je peux te le dire qu'il va tenter quelque chose. Ça se voyait autant que le nez au milieu de la figure, ma belle ! Et j'en connais un qui ne va pas être content. »

Je secouai la tête amusée. Il n'y avait que Leah pour croire à ce genre de chose. Elle me quitta pour rejoindre le pick-up et regarder si la commande était en ordre, alors que je me dirigeai vers l'accueil pour régler le tout.

« Bonjour, Madame Lahote. » Dit joyeusement Kate. « La commande est déjà chargée dans votre véhicule. »

« Merci beaucoup, Kate. » Souris-je. « Leah est déjà parti vérifier ça. »

« Comme d'habitude ! » Gloussa-t-elle. « La facture est ici, avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ? » Demanda-t-elle alors que je réglai la somme en utilisant la carte de l'entreprise.

« Non, merci. Ça devrait aller pour aujourd'hui. »

« Passez une bonne journée et un bon retour chez vous ! Faites attention sur la route. » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« À vous aussi ! Au revoir ! »

Je sortis de l'accueil pour rejoindre Leah déjà installée au volant. Ma boudeuse de sœur était de retour. Quand je m'installais sur le siège passager, elle lâcha son téléphone avec un air coupable.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça ? » Râlai-je.

« Oups. »

« Oui, oups, Leah, oups. » Grognai-je.

X- LFDS-X

J'avais beau mettre mes converses pour du confort, mes pieds restaient douloureux à la fin de la journée. Me prouvant une fois encore que mon cher mari avait raison. Je m'agitai bien trop dans tous les sens et mon ventre me le confirmait car il ne cessait de tirer en fin de journée. Cependant, je voulais en profiter autant que possible car bientôt je serais incapable de passer les portes. Et surtout d'ici peu de temps, je ne pourrais plus cacher mon petit loup sous mes vêtements.

« Le docteur Masen cherche des infos sur toi. » Grogna Paul en enroulant ses bras autour de moi.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, il paraît même qu'il est resté plus de trente minutes avec toi à la librairie et qu'il n'est sortie avec aucun achat, si ce n'est des catalogues. »

« Tu as des sacrés espions, mon amour. » Dis-je amusée.

Une de ses mains glissa vers mes cheveux pour lui dégager l'accès à mon cou. La seconde suivante ses lèvres déposaient des baisers sur ma peau, m'empêchant de me concentrer sur la préparation du dîner. Je poussai un soupir avant de m'appuyer un peu plus contre son torse.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demandai-je après un silence.

« Ton père pense à l'arrêter et Sam approuve. Personnellement, je serais tenté de lâcher Biers sur lui. D'ailleurs, à partir de maintenant Biers revient avec toi à la librairie. »

Comme l'été était de retour, Biers avait tendance à accompagner Paul au travail. Comme ça il pouvait passer la journée dehors.

« Si tu veux. » Soupirai-je sous ses lèvres.

« Mais en attendant, je vais faire l'amour à ma femme pour lui rappeler que son mari est le seul capable de la satisfaire. »

« Et le dîner ? »

« Mais tu es mon dîner ce soir ! » Dit-il avant de me retourner pour lui faire face. « Je vais te déguster, centimètre par centimètre jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies. » Promit-il. « Et ensuite, je vais te baiser tellement fort que tu auras encore la sensation que je suis en toi demain. »

Ma main remonta vers sa joue. Ses yeux noirs brillaient de promesses qui avaient l'air absolument délicieuses. Ce programme pour cette soirée me donnait plus qu'envie. Qu'est-ce que j'aimai quand il se montrait cru dans ses mots.

« Beaucoup de mots, peu d'actions, Lahote. » Provoquai-je en haussant un sourcil.

Il m'offrit un sourire mauvais avant de fondre sur moi pour m'embrasser à m'en faire perdre la tête. Je n'avais qu'une chose à dire : Paul Lahote tenait toujours ses promesses.

X-LFDS-X

« Laisses-moi t'aider, Bella. » Pesta Alice.

« Mais non ça va aller ! »

« Tu ne dois pas porter de charges lourdes. »

« Je sais, Alice. Cependant, je ne suis pas en sucre et ce carton n'est pas lourd, juste encombrant. » Conclus-je avant de verrouiller la porte de la librairie.

J'avais commandé plusieurs choses sur internet pour le bébé que j'avais fait livrer au magasin plutôt qu'à la maison. Alice insistait pour porter le carton, mais je la connaissais, elle allait vouloir regarder à l'intérieur. Ce dont je n'avais pas envie.

« Tiens, Edward est en avance. » Dit-elle brusquement avant de faire de grands signes dans sa direction. « Je parie que l'effet Bella y est pour quelque chose. »

« Paul est en rogne pour ça. »

« Eh bien, on va lui faire comprendre que tu n'es pas libre. » Murmura-t-elle « Edward, tu connais Bella ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il venait de nous rejoindre.

« Oui, oui, on s'est déjà rencontrés plusieurs fois. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Une lueur machiavélique passa dans les yeux d'Alice et un flot de parole jaillit de sa bouche. Ce qui m'amusa follement. Elle pouvait passer du coq à l'âne en un rien de temps. Elle finit par émettre l'idée de faire une petite fête pour que notre nouveau médecin puisse faire connaissance avec notre petit groupe. Si seulement il savait dans quoi il allait s'embarquer.

« Pas de problème, on fera ça après la fête de fiançailles, d'accord ? »

Je ne me voyais pas organiser ça, mais je savais qu'une nouvelle fois je n'allais rien avoir à faire si ce n'était ouvrir la porte de la maison. Et puis ça pourrait être l'occasion de profiter du beau temps pour faire un barbecue. J'avais tellement envie de manger de la viande en ce moment. J'en étais à deux doigts de baver face à mon envie.

« Chérie, ne serais-tu pas en train de porter quelque chose de lourd ? »

Je me retournais pour faire face à Sam.

« Coucou Sam ! » Souris-je contente de le voir. « Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas si lourd que ça ! »

Il me déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne. Il y avait des gestes comme ça que j'étais sûre de ne jamais pouvoir me passer, même quand je serais toute vieille et toute fripée. Il avait été l'un des premiers à apprendre pour la grossesse ou plutôt il avait été un des premiers à l'avoir remarquée.

« Sam, voici Edward Masen qui remplace le docteur Gerandy et le cousin d'Alice et Rose. Edward, voici notre adjoint du shérif Sam Uley. » Présentai-je.

J'étais un peu peste, je l'avouai honnêtement, mais ça m'amusait follement de voir le visage de Sam aussi froid. Il contenait sa colère avec un agréable sang froid. Sam, Paul et mon père n'avaient absolument pas caché leurs envies de meurtres sur Edward lors de notre dernier repas familiale. C'était d'ailleurs ça qui m'avait incité à montrer officiellement ma grossesse. J'espérai par ce fait que la rumeur arrive jusqu'aux oreilles de notre nouveau docteur et éviter ainsi la prison aux trois hommes.

« Donne-moi ce carton Isabella, je vais le déposer à ta voiture. » Ordonna-t-il.

« Ne m'appelle pas Isabella, Samuel ! »

« Bella... » Grogna-t-il.

La légendaire mauvaise humeur des hommes Uley/Lahote venait de refaire une apparition. Il me fusilla du regard et je lui rendis l'appareil. J'étais devenue super forte à ce petit jeu, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je savais que si je continuai j'allais être puni. Il était capable de dire à Paul de me priver de tarte à la pomme, ce petit monstre !

« D'accord, tu gagnes, mais ne m'appelles pas Isabella ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. »

En soit, ce n'était pas que je n'aimai pas ça, mais c'était plus la façon dont il l'avait dit que je n'aimai pas.

« Bon, avant que Bella nous fasse un nouvel exposé sur pourquoi elle ne veut pas qu'on l'appelle par son nom de baptême complet. On va vous laisser, Edward et moi, on doit rejoindre Jasper à la « Bella Italia » et si on ne part pas maintenant, on risque d'arriver en retard. Et on connaît tous les réactions de Jasper aux retards. Comme je vois que tu gères Madame têtue ici présente, je peux donc partir l'esprit tranquille. Alors bye, bonne soirée et à samedi ! Bisous vous deux. » Débita Alice rapidement.

Elle attrapa le bras de son cousin avant de l'attirer vers la voiture de celui-ci, alors que Sam me prit le carton des mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans pour que tu empêches Alice de t'aider ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'on partait en direction de la voiture.

« Des vêtements et autres petites choses pour mon petit loup. »

« Petit loup ? Donc c'est un garçon. »

« Selon Paul oui. » Dis-je en caressant mon ventre.

« Et selon toi ? » Demanda-t-il en ouvrant le coffre.

« C'est un bébé. » Répondis-je avec un clin d'œil. « Un gros bébé en préparation. »

Sam lâcha un rire léger avant d'ouvrir la portière de mon Ford et de m'encourager à monter. Ils essayaient tous de savoir si nous allions avoir un garçon ou une fille. Il y avait même un pari en cours dans le livre des paris du Hunter.

« Sois prudente et envoie-moi un message quand tu es chez toi. » Dit-il.

« Merci Sam. » Répondis-je avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Il ferma la portière et je me mis rapidement en route pour rejoindre la maison. J'avais bien sûr fait mon traditionnel karaoké dans la voiture pour faire passer le temps plus vite. J'étais tellement impatiente de rentrer à la maison et de prendre un bain. J'avais pensé à ça toute la journée. Je me dépêchai de rentrer dans le garage, de prendre le carton contenant ma commande et de grimper à l'étage. Paul n'était pas encore rentré, il avait une dernière réunion et Biers était avec lui. J'avais donc la maison pour moi toute seule.

Le temps que l'eau remplissait le bain, j'allumai les bougies qui restaient toujours dans la salle de bain et j'enclenchai ma playlist, mais surtout je déballai mon colis. J'avais hâte de montrer tout ça à Paul, c'était tellement chou. J'avais aussi du mal à imaginer qu'un bébé pouvait être aussi petit. Je laissai le carton dans le dressing avant de me déshabiller, d'attacher mes cheveux et de plonger dans mon bain plein de mousse.

« Sam a dit que je devais te priver de tarte aux pommes. »

J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir mon mari appuyait contre le montant de la porte de la salle de bain.

« J'en étais sûre. » Pestai-je.

Il sourit avant de s'approcher de la baignoire et de se pencher pour me déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

« J'ai aussi reçu un message d'Alice. Et je pense que je vais définitivement lâcher Biers sur Masen. On pourra toujours planquer le corps dans la forêt avec l'accord du shérif adjoint. »

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être amusée.

« Pourquoi tu ne me rejoindrais pas dans ce bain plutôt que de discuter de cet affreux docteur dragueur ?»

Il se releva avant de retirer un à un ses vêtements en veillant bien à ce que je ne rate rien du spectacle. Et mon dieu quel spectacle, je n'allai certainement pas échanger un Paul contre un docteur un peu trop prétentieux et soucieux de son apparence. Je me bougeai pour laisser une place pour Paul qui s'installa dans mon dos.

« Ne fais rien qui te condamnera à la prison. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien prendre soin du docteur Masen. » Répondit-il avant d'embrasser mon cou.

X-LFDS-X

J'en étais déjà à mon cinquième aller-retour de la soirée aux toilettes, si ça continuait j'allai élire domicile là-bas. Je me lavai consciencieusement les mains sans quitter des yeux ma silhouette. J'avais remarqué que mon ventre avait tendance à être un peu plus proéminent le soir et quand j'étais fatiguée, ce qui était le cas maintenant. Habituellement j'étais déjà en pyjama et vautrée dans le canapé pour me reposer de ma semaine de travail. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui se déroulait la fête de fiançailles de Rosalie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demandai-je en rejoignant mes amies.

« Le docteur Masen est dans la place et il te cherche du regard depuis. » Dit Claire.

« Ou alors il admire la déco, mais ça m'étonnerait. » Déclara Kim.

« Je me sens un peu déçue, je pensais être le seul objet de ses pensées. » Ajouta Emily.

« Je crois que papa Swan va le tuer. » Ricana Leah.

Je regardai en direction de mon père et je ne pouvais qu'approuver la remarque de Leah. Sue semblait s'amuser follement, par contre.

« Celui-là si il va en prison, je ne l'aiderai pas à en sortir. » Dis-je.

« Hannnn, c'est le retour de méchante Bella ? » Demanda Kim en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Non, c'est juste que ça en devient agaçant. Je veux dire comment a-t-il pu passer à côté de ça ? » Demandai-je en pointant mon ventre. « Il est médecin, il devrait être capable de repérer une femme enceinte et mariée, non ? »

« Mariée, ça ne lui pose pas de problèmes habituellement. Il dit qu'au moins il n'a pas de problèmes quant à la possibilité d'une volonté d'engagement de l'autre personne. » Dit Alice.

« Plus j'en apprends sur lui, moins j'ai envie de faire sa connaissance. » Déclara Jane. « Pourtant il est pas mal dans son genre. »

« C'est le seul point positif de sa personne. » Dit Claire. « Mais il ne vaut clairement pas Paul. D'ailleurs, tu me le prêtes quand ? » Demanda-t-elle ce qui eut le mérite de me faire rire.

« Oh, attention, Rosalie l'emmène dans la gueule du loup. » Chuchota Kim.

« Ils l'ont repéré. Regardez-moi ces coqs ! » Ricana Leah. « Ils s'apprêtent à défendre leur basse court. »

« Quelqu'un a du pop corn ? Ça risque d'être drôle. » Gloussa Alice.

Rosalie lâcha rapidement son cousin dans le groupe de loups affamés et nous rejoignit en quatrième vitesse.

« Ils vont le dévorer. » Remarquai-je.

« Au moins, ça le fera redescendre de son piédestal. » Répondit-elle sèchement.

« J'aimerais tellement être une petite souris pour savoir ce qu'ils disent. » Piailla Claire. « Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Sam et Paul aussi en colère. »

« Ouais, Paul veut vraiment protéger la maman de son fils. » Dit Kim.

« Bien tenté, Kimi chérie, mais bébé est un bébé timide. » Gloussai-je.

« Quand est ce qu'on le saura alors ? » Râla Leah.

« La deuxième échographie normalement, si bien sûr bébé ne fait pas le timide. »

J'écoutai d'une oreille distraite le reste des commentaires des filles. Elles étaient persuadées que je savais si mon petit loup était un garçon ou une fille. J'étais cuisinée à chaque fois que je les voyais et elles espéraient que je gaffe sur ça.

« Merde, c'est la baby-sitter. » Dit Emily en regardant son portable qui sonnait.

Elle s'éloigna de nous pour répondre. J'espérai qu'il n'y ait rien de grave avec les jumeaux. Son visage n'affichait pas la panique, mais plus une sorte de désespoir ce qui voulait sûrement dire que nos petits monstres avaient fait une bêtise.

« Quelqu'un peut aller chercher Sam pour moi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bella va y aller ! » S'exclama Leah.

« Pourquoi, moi ? Je suis bien ici. » Râlai-je.

« Pour apporter le coup de grâce à Saint Edward. » Ricana Rosalie en me poussant vers eux.

« Dis à Sam que je l'attends dans l'entrée, les garçons font de la résistance pour dormir. » Dit Emily en partant en direction de l'entrée du restaurant.

Je poussai un soupir avant de me diriger vers eux. Le regard de Paul me repéra directement, ses poings étaient serrés montrant qu'il contenait difficilement sa colère contre Edward. J'arrivai donc pile au bon moment pour apaiser tout ça.

« Coucou les garçons ! »

« La plus belle ! » S'exclama Jacob en posant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Mon beau-frère avait lui aussi rallié le camp anti-Edward.

« Oh, arrête Jake. Je me transforme de plus en plus en baleine. » Répondis-je en caressant mon ventre. « Enfin bref, je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais Emily te demande Sam. La baby-sitter a téléphoné. Les enfants font de la résistance pour se coucher et veulent parler à papa. » Expliquai-je. « Elle t'attend dans le hall d'entrée. »

« Merci, chérie, j'y vais. » Dit-il avant de me déposer son traditionnel baiser sur le crâne.

« Je vois que vous avez rencontré Edward. J'espère qu'ils sont gentils avec toi et qu'il te font un bon accueil. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, bébé, on va bien prendre soin de notre petit docteur. » Déclara Paul avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

Cette même lueur qu'il pouvait avoir quand il projetait de faire faire une bêtise aux jumeaux.

« Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, Paul ? »

« Absolument rien, bébé ! Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas t'asseoir ici pour te reposer un peu, je te vois courir partout depuis tout à l'heure. »

Jacob me poussa vers Paul qui m'installa en un éclair sur le tabouret qu'il occupait précédemment. Mon dos prit appui contre son torse et je ne vais pas mentir, mais c'était super agréable d'être enfin assise. Je poussai un soupir quand Paul embrassa mon cou. Il marquait clairement son territoire, mais je m'en moquai complètement tant que j'étais assise.

« Dire que tu n'attends pas des jumeaux. » Rigola Seth.

« T'imagines ! Et en plus je n'en suis qu'à un peu plus de quatre mois. D'ici la fin de cette grossesse, je ne pourrais même plus passer les portes. »

« Tu es magnifique. » Dit Paul en m'embrassant la joue.

« Oh, arrête, tu dis uniquement ça pour ne pas dormir sur le canapé ce soir ! »

« C'est vrai ! »

« Eh ! Méchant va ! Bas les pattes, monstre sans cœur ! » Fis-je en lui tapant la main qui avait prit place sur mon ventre.

Il me l'attrapa avant de nouer ses doigts aux miens, mettant ainsi en valeur les deux bagues que je portais au doigt. Moins subtile que ça, impossible. L'expression d'Edward se décomposa et ça en valait son pesant de cacahuète. Je profitai des mains de Paul qui me caressait le ventre et j'occultai totalement le reste de la conversation. Le regard de mon père croisa le mien et il m'adressa un clin d'œil avec un hochement de tête approbateur. Mon père était le plus grand supporter de mon mari, je n'avais jamais su le pacte qu'ils avaient passé ensemble quand Paul lui avait rendu visite après son au moins papa était un peu moins papa poule. Même si je ne doutai pas qu'il allait devenir grand-père poule une fois le bébé là.

« Alors, mon coquelicot des sables, on s'endort à table ? » Me taquina Peter.

« Je ne dors pas, je repose mes yeux. » Répondis-je.

J'avais finis par prendre place sur les genoux de Paul. La majorité des invités étaient déjà parti, il ne restait que les personnes proches des futurs mariés qui continuaient à discuter. J'écoutai les conversations, mais je ne faisais même plus l'effort d'y participer.

« Vous devriez rentrer. » Déclara mon père.

« Maman Bella n'est plus aussi résistante qu'avant. » Dit Peter.

« Fabriques un bébé et après on parlera de ta résistance ! » Grognai-je en ouvrant les yeux pour le regarder. « Je te rappel que j'ai dû te tenir la main quand tu es allé faire une radio pour ton poignet. »

« Ça faisait super mal ! »

« C'était une entorse de rien du tout et toi tu pleurais en disant qu'on allait t'amputer. »

« Des fois, je me demande ce que vous avez fait à la fac. » Grogna mon père.

« Si vous saviez, shérif, si vous saviez. » Soupira Jasper. « C'était tellement difficile de les guider dans le droit chemin. »

« Dis celui qui m'a emmené dans un bar à motard. » Rétorquai-je sournoisement.

« Quoi ? » Croassa mon père entre deux quintes de toux puisqu'il venait de s'étrangler avec sa boisson.

« Il faisait la meilleure bière de la côte ouest ! » Proclama Jasper en défense.

«C'est pas ce jour-là que Bella a gagné le tournoi de billard ? » Demanda Leah.

« Exactement ! J'ai bien cru qu'on n'allait pas s'en sortir vivant. » Répondit Peter. « Peut-être parce-que coquelicot avait décidé de castrer un des mecs avec la queue de billard. »

« Il m'avait mis la main aux fesses ! » Rétorquai-je. « J'ai été super attentive aux leçons de self-défense de Sam ! Toujours se servir de son environnement. »

Sam me lança un clin d'œil complice.

« Attends, attends, depuis quand tu joues au billard, Bella ? » Demanda mon père.

« C'est Peter qui m'a appris, mais maintenant l'élève a clairement dépassé le maître. »

« Vous allez faire mourir Pa' d'une crise cardiaque. » Dit Seth en rigolant.

« Tu as raison, petit frère, on va arrêter là avec les révélations. » Affirmai-je en essayant de me lever.

L'étreinte de Paul se resserra autour de moi pour m'empêcher de partir.

« Je crois que tu as quelques petites choses à me raconter. » Murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.

Je me retournais vers lui et passais mes bras autour de son cou avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

« Peut-être bien. » Gloussai-je.

Il finit par me libérer. Je quittai donc ma place à regret pour me lever. Paul attrapa mon blazer pour m'aider à l'enfiler alors que mes amis racontaient encore quelques bêtises que nous avions pu faire à la fac. Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux pour les retirer de leur prison de vêtement et les laisser libre dans mon dos, non sans en avoir profité pour me voler un baiser au passage.

« Soyez prudent sur la route. » Dit mon père.

« Bonne nuit, tout le monde. » Déclarai-je avant de partir avec mon Paul.

Le bras de Paul était autour de ma taille et je m'appuyai contre lui tandis qu'il nous guidait vers la voiture.

« Je crois que tu as réussi à faire passer le message. »

« Bien sûr, bébé. » Dit-il une fois installé au volant. « La fille du Shérif est intouchable, sauf par moi. »

Je secouai la tête amusée par sa répartie, mais il avait raison. Il était le seul à pouvoir partager ma vie, enfin lui et notre petit garçon qui arriverait dans un peu moins de cinq mois.


	22. Bonus 2 - Paradis - Riley

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je construis un paradis pour ta sœur. » Dit-il en continuant ses mesures.

« Un paradis ? »

Il releva la tête pour me regarder.

« J'ai promis à ta sœur que le jour où elle m'épouserait et qu'elle me donnerait trois enfants alors je lui construirais un paradis. »

« Et comme tu tiens toujours tes promesses... » Commençai-je.

« Exactement, mon pote. »

« Ça ressemble plus à une cabane de jardin, si tu veux mon avis. » Dis-je en examinant le plan.

Paul éclata de rire à ma remarque.

« En fait, c'est une sorte de belvédère et il y aura une balancelle au milieu. Elle veut ça depuis un moment pour pouvoir voir la mer depuis le jardin sans avoir à descendre sur la plage. »

J'acquiesçai en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était d'elle dont je tenais aussi cette fascination pour la mer.

« Tu veux m'aider ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, pourquoi pas. »

Il me montra ce que nous devions faire pour la journée, enfin plutôt l'après-midi. J'aimai bien passer du temps avec Paul et bricoler avec lui. Tant que je rangeai et que je faisais attention à moi, il ne râlait jamais si j'étais dans ses pattes.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe Riley ? » M'interrogea-t-il après un long silence.

C'était aussi ça qui était cool avec lui, il savait toujours si on avait besoin de lui. Ou si j'avais besoin de parler avec lui. Bella était là aussi pour moi, mais elle s'inquiétait toujours beaucoup trop pour moi et prenait toujours tout très à cœur.

« Je... Renée m'a envoyé une lettre. » Marmonnai-je.

« Ah. » Dit-il en continuant à visser.

Je continuai de marquer les endroits que nous devions percer avant de visser.

« Tu ne vas pas me demander pourquoi ? » Demandai-je après un silence.

« Pas si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler. »

Je poussai un soupir avant de m'arrêter de travailler.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Je crois. »

Il reposa la visseuse et me regarda.

« Elle fait partie d'une sorte de programme du pardon. Elle doit envoyer des lettres aux personnes qu'elle a blessées pour présenter ses excuses et tout un tas de conneries comme ça. » Crachai-je en colère.

« Tu as lu la lettre ? »

« Ouais et papa aussi. » Répondis-je avec un ricanement.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui te met en colère. »

« Sa lettre, c'est un tas de conneries et de mensonges ! Elle dit que tout est de la faute de Bella. Que si elle n'était pas là alors nous pourrions former une famille et que Bella a toujours tout fait pour que je la déteste comme elle pouvait la détester. Et que donc c'est à cause de ça qu'elle ne pouvait pas être une bonne mère car elle devait éliminer la menace pour me protéger. »

« Ah ouais, quand même... » Marmonna Paul. « Et Phil dit quoi ? »

« Il est en colère. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai lu la lettre sans son autorisation. Mais j'ai quasiment quatorze ans, je suis grand, je pouvais bien lire la lettre sans lui. »

« Je ne vais pas nier le fait que tu es mature Riley, mais Renée est un poison. Et ton père pensait bien faire. »

« Je sais ! » M'exclamai-je brusquement. « Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être surprotégé comme ça ! »

« Tu ressembles vraiment à ta sœur quand tu dis ça. » Sourit Paul amusé. « Nous protégeons les personnes que nous aimons Riley. Retiens bien ça. »

Je poussai un soupir, il avait raison comme toujours. Je repris mon travail, j'avais besoin de m'occuper les mains. Papa et Bella avaient beau dire que toute cette histoire n'était pas de ma faute, j'avais l'impression que c'était le cas : que ma naissance avait rendu la vie de mes proches beaucoup trop compliquée. Bella m'avait déjà dit plusieurs fois que si c'était à refaire, elle referait exactement la même chose.

« Bella m'a fait lire les lettres que ta grand-mère Marie écrivait à ses amies. Elle disait déjà que Renée avait un problème étant enfant. » Avoua Paul.

Je me retournais brusquement pour le regarder stupéfait. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que j'apprenais ça que maintenant.

« Mais, elle était son unique enfant et elle pensait qu'en grandissant ça irait mieux, mais ce n'a jamais été le cas. Je pense que ça devait être difficile pour elle de voir sa fille comme ça. »

« Bella le savait ? »

« Pas vraiment, nous avons lu les lettres récemment. Tu te souviens de Betty Cope ? C'est elle qui nous a donné la correspondance. Et ta sœur est un peu nostalgique de Marie, alors elle replonge dans ses souvenirs heureux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Paul haussa les épaules alors qu'il marquait le bois à la mesure qu'il devait découper.

« Elle a besoin de se souvenir qu'elle a eu des moments heureux dans son enfance à Phoenix. Et elle aime raconter ses histoires à notre petit loup. »

Je souris face au surnom de mon neveu. Bella aimait tellement les légendes Quileutes qu'elle les transmettait avec passion à leur fils et elle inventait des histoires folles où Paul était un guerrier loup, ce qui faisait de leur fils : leur petit loup. Il avait de la chance de vivre dans un tel environnement. J'étais heureux pour lui, ça me manquait parfois de ne plus vivre avec eux. J'aimai mon père, mais vivre avec eux c'était une expérience incroyable. Alors j'en profitai autant que je le pouvais quand je venais durant les vacances scolaires.

« J'ai toujours pensé que c'était ma naissance qui avait déclenché sa schizophrénie. » Avouai-je.

Le diagnostic avait été posé après son procès concernant l'incendie de la librairie. Je me souvenais d'avoir vu Bella plus bas que terre, ce qui m'avait mis en colère contre Renée. Je la détestai réellement pour ce qu'elle avait fait à ma sœur.

« Ce qui n'est pas le cas, Riley. Je pourrais te dire que si Marie avait fait quelque chose alors peut-être que Renée aurait été pris en charge, mais avec des si on refait un monde. Et sérieux un monde sans vous deux, ça me paraît plutôt triste. »

« Ouais, peut-être. »

« Elle faisait déjà du mal à ta sœur avant ça, donc tu n'étais en rien l'élément déclencheur. » Dit Paul en posant une main sur mon épaule. « Je veux que tu réfléchisses à une chose, Riley. Penses-tu que ça vaut le coût de te faire mal comme ça, de penser de telles choses ? »

Je poussai un soupir, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. J'avais besoin de vraiment réfléchir. On reprit le travail sur le futur paradis de ma sœur, tout en discutant sur autre chose. Notamment, sur le camp de vacances qui se passait dans les bâtiments du collège/lycée de Forks. J'y allais tous les ans, comme ça je pouvais revoir les amis que je m'étais fait quand j'étais venu en séjour ici et papa n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de me savoir seul à la maison pendant qu'il était au travail.

« Eh attends, un instant. » Réalisai-je, alors que nous rangions les outils.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Paul amusé.

« Tu as dit qu'elle aurait un paradis quand vous aurez trois enfants, mais vous n'en avez qu'un pour le moment et Bella est enceinte seulement pour la seconde fois. »

Il me sourit et me lança un clin d'œil.

« Vous allez avoir des jumeaux ? » Demandai-je halluciné.

« Bien, je vois que tu sais toujours compter. » Se moqua-t-il.

« Oh la vache ! » M'exclamai-je. « Elle doit être furieuse. »

« Elle a interdit à Jared de venir à la maison. » Rigola-t-il.

« Tu m'étonnes ! Vous allez la rendre dingue si vous entraînez les nouveaux bébés dans vos bêtises. »

« Ils seront les dignes fils de leur père. » Fanfaronna-t-il.

« Parceque c'est des garçons ?! » M'exclamai-je.

« On ne le saura pas tout de suite, mais j'ai la certitude que ça sera des petits mecs. »

« Si c'est le cas, tu es vraiment mal ! »

« Mais non, elle va gérer ça comme la reine qu'elle est. »

La porte donnant sur le jardin s'ouvrit brusquement et Biers déboula à toute vitesse sur moi. Il me faisait toujours une fête du tonnerre quand il me retrouvait, même si nous nous étions quittés dix minutes plus tôt. J'adorai ce chien. Parfois je me demandai si on ne devait pas en adopter un avec papa, mais il aurait été malheureux avec nous puisque nous étions rarement à la maison et que papa ne pourrait jamais le prendre avec lui au travail. Contrairement à Bella et Paul qui emmenaient Biers partout avec eux.

« Papa ! » Cria mon neveux.

La seconde tornade de la maison déboula aussi dans le jardin et se jeta littéralement sur Paul qui l'attrapa habilement avant de le hisser sur sa hanche.

« Tu t'es bien amusé, petit loup ? »

« Oui ! » Piailla-t-il. « Maman a acheté du chocolat. » Chuchota-t-il amusé.

Même lui avait compris que sa mère avait une passion un peu trop forte pour le chocolat, alors qu'il avait à peine quatre ans.

« Maman a dit que c'était bientôt l'heure de manger. »

« Bien alors on va rentrer et on terminera de ranger ça après. » Dit Paul. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait, aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la maison.

Liam avait été invité à un anniversaire d'un des enfants avec qui il était à la garderie, mais aussi au camp de vacances dans lequel lui aussi était inscrit. Il était peut-être encore trop petit pour y aller toute la journée, mais si on le laissait faire il était capable de dormir là-bas. Il adorait le camp de vacances et même la garderie.

« Va te débarbouiller, champion, on mange dans dix minutes. » Dit Bella, alors que j'entrai dans la maison à la suite de Paul.

« Des jumeaux, hein ? » Gloussai-je en regardant son ventre.

« Rha ne m'en parles pas ! Je songe à nouveau à aller vivre au Pérou ! » Râla-t-elle.

Mais la joie qui brillait dans ses yeux et la caresse tendre qu'elle donna à son ventre prouvaient qu'elle était heureuse de la nouvelle. Je m'approchai d'elle et me penchai vers mes futurs neveux ou nièces.

« N'oubliez pas les monstres, c'est moi le tonton cool et pas Seth. »

La main de Bella passa dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle rigolait de mes bêtises.

« Peut-être, mais en attendant, Oncle Ri a besoin d'une douche ! » Gloussa-t-elle.

Je me relevai et déposai un baiser sur sa joue avant de partir prendre ma douche. Paul avait raison, sans Renée nous n'aurions pas cette vie incroyable.


	23. Bonus 3 - Son Protecteur - PDV Sam

Bella était roulée en boule sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel que Sue avait réussi à lui réserver à distance. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges prouvant qu'elle avait dû passer ses dernières heures à pleurer. Une partie de ses affaires avaient été déposées dans la chambre sans être véritablement rangées. Et elle avait seulement pris la peine d'enlever ses chaussures avant de se réfugier dans le lit. Sue laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur avant de la rejoindre. Elle s'assit sur le lit et passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux pour la réveiller.

Je ne connaissais pas très bien Bella, ni son histoire. Pour moi, elle était simplement la fille du Shérif et la belle-fille de Sue qui était la tante de ma femme, et la cousine par alliance d'Emily. Elle ne venait à Forks et La Push que durant les vacances scolaires et encore moins dernièrement. Et quand elle était là, elle était toujours d'une discrétion incroyable comme si elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, mais on ne pouvait que le faire. J'aimai, j'adorai et j'adulai ma femme, mais j'avouai honnêtement qu'Isabella Swan dégageait quelque chose qu'il était impossible d'ignorer.

J'avais entendu Leah, la cousine de ma femme et fille de Sue, râler à propos de ça. Ou plutôt parce que Bella était incapable de se rendre compte qu'elle était attirante, surtout quand elle souriait. Elle était ce genre d'être solaire dont on avait envie de profiter de leur chaleur. Mais en même temps, il y avait aussi une sorte de vulnérabilité qui donnait envie de la protéger. Je ne pouvais jamais m'empêcher de garder un œil sur elle quand elle était avec nous, c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais la certitude qu'il était important pour moi de le faire.

« Bella, ouvre les yeux, ma chérie. » Chuchota Sue.

Bella enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller avant d'obéir à la demande de Sue. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, prouvant une fois pour toutes, qu'elle avait énormément pleuré.

« Sue. » Murmura-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Sue m'avait brièvement parlé de la situation, je savais donc simplement que Renée, la mère de Bella, l'avait mise à la porte. Pourquoi ? C'était un mystère, Bella n'avait rien dit au téléphone quand elle avait téléphoné à Sue pour demander de l'aide.

« Il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé, ma chérie. » Dit Sue en lui caressant le dos.

Bella se tendit sous la demande avant de s'écarter d'elle et de secouer la tête.

« Nous ne pouvons pas t'aider si tu ne nous dis rien. » Finis-je par dire.

Elle sursauta et planta ses yeux chocolats dans les miens. Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. Je quittai le mur sur lequel j'étais appuyé pour m'approcher et m'accroupir en face d'elle. Elle semblait encore plus fragile et vulnérable que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Ses yeux étaient cernés et son visage creusé. Elle avait toujours eu une silhouette fine, mais elle semblait littéralement flotter dans ses vêtements. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait pu se passer cette dernière année, mais elle avait certainement été éprouvante pour elle.

« Renée a trouvé un test de grossesse dans ma poubelle. » Chuchota-t-elle en rougissant. « J'aurai dû le jeter ailleurs, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait fouiller ma poubelle. »

« Es-tu enceinte ? » Demanda Sue avec une voix faible.

« Non, non ! » S'exclama Bella. « Ma copine, Maria, est venue faire le test à la maison. Elle avait trop peur de le faire chez elle et de connaître le résultat. »

« Donc Renée a pensé que c'était le tien et t'a mise à la porte pour ça ? »

Bella acquiesça à la question de Sue.

« Elle a gardé Riley avec elle, Sue. » Dit Bella, alors que des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues.

« Phil n'est pas là ? »

« À Chicago. Il va arriver quelque chose à Riley, j'en suis sûre. Il faut aller le chercher, Sue. »

« Qui est Riley ? » Demandai-je.

Bella tourna sa tête vers moi et attrapa le mouchoir que je lui tendais.

« Riley est le petit frère de Bella. Elle s'en occupe depuis qu'il est né car Renée en est incapable. » Cracha Sue avec colère.

« Il est malade, Sue. Il a besoin des ses médicaments et elle ne sait même pas ce qu'il faut lui donner. » Dit Bella en pleure. « Et sa chanson aussi, il faut chanter sa chanson pour qu'il dorme bien. Et j'avais lavé son doudou. »

Je compris alors pourquoi les visites de Bella s'était espacées depuis un peu moins de deux ans. Mon instinct me criait qu'il y avait autre chose en-dessous, qu'elle ne nous avait pas tout raconté. Mais elle était bien trop focalisée sur le gamin pour être cohérente. Sue me lança un coup d'œil face à la panique qui commençait à gagner sa belle-fille. Même si Sue était infirmière et qu'elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de crise, ce n'était jamais la même chose quand ça touchait un proche. J'attrapai l'une des mains de Bella pour attirer son attention. Ça me foutait en rogne de la voir comme ça.

« Bella ? Respire, chérie. » Murmurai-je. « On va gérer ça pour toi maintenant. » Ajoutai-je en serrant sa petite main dans la mienne. « Tu vas aller prendre une douche, manger quelque chose et dormir un peu. »

« Mais Riley... » Protesta-t-elle.

« Sam a raison, ma puce. » Dit Sue.

Elle allait ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche pour protester, mais Sue posa une main dessus.

« Si tu veux aider Riley, tu dois prendre soin de toi en premier, Bella. »

Je me levai et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à sortir du lit. Sue avait déjà bondi vers les affaires de sa belle-fille pour aller chercher de quoi la changer. Bella se laissa faire telle une poupée et atterrit littéralement dans mes bras. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle à cause de la fatigue. Je l'attrapai juste à temps et la portai vers la salle de bain. Elle était si petite, si légère que ça en devenait inquiétant.

« Est-ce que je peux prendre un bain ? » Murmura-t-elle dans mon cou.

« Tout ce que tu veux, chérie. » Répondis-je avant de la déposer sur le meuble vasque.

Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un seul millimètre alors que je faisais couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Il n'y avait que ses doigts qui bougeaient nerveusement et sa lèvre qu'elle mordait à intervalle régulier. La voir comme ça me foutait encore plus en rogne que je ne l'étais. Bella était importante pour ma femme donc elle était importante pour moi. Il m'était maintenant impossible de la laisser tomber.

« Bella ? » L'interpellai-je.

Elle releva ses grands yeux chocolats vers moi. En travaillant dans la police j'avais croisé beaucoup de regard de personnes brisées, mais c'était la première fois que ça me touchait vraiment jusqu'au fond de mes tripes. Je passais une main sur sa joue pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulées entre temps avant de lui embrasser le front.

« Ton bain est prêt. »

Elle acquiesça avant de descendre du meuble. Je refermais la porte derrière moi au moment où elle commençait à se déshabiller. Sue était assise sur le lit, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête entre ses mains.

« Est-ce qu'elle a été battue ? » Demandai-je à voix basse.

« Je ne pense pas. » Marmonna Sue en relevant la tête vers moi. « Je n'ai jamais trouvé de traces de coups sur elle. »

« Mais les mots font plus de dégâts que les coups. » Compris-je. « Pourquoi est-elle restée ici, alors ? » Grognai-je.

« Quand elle avait dix ans après notre mariage, elle devait venir vivre avec nous. Les papiers allaient être signés pour que Charlie ait sa garde officielle. Au dernier moment, Bella a refusé de quitter Renée. On a essayé de savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais elle ne nous a jamais rien dit. Elle aurait dû nous rejoindre à ses dix-huit ans pour terminer le lycée à Forks, mais une nouvelle fois, elle n'est pas arrivée. »

« Le gamin ? »

« Oui, Riley. » Soupira-t-elle. « Il y a tellement de zones d'ombres que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. » Pesta-t-elle avec colère. « Je sais que si tu n'avais pas été là, elle ne m'aurait jamais dit ce qui était arrivé. »

« Tu crois ? » Demandai-je septique.

« Bella ne dit jamais rien, ne se confie jamais sur sa vie à Phoenix. » Déclara Sue avant de se lever. « Je vais lui déposer ses affaires, tu peux rester avec elle le temps que j'aille lui chercher quelque chose à manger ? »

J'acquiesçai avant de m'installer sur le fauteuil présent dans le coin de la pièce. Sue rejoignit rapidement Bella dans la salle de bain et y resta très peu de temps avant de quitter la chambre pour rejoindre la petite supérette qui se trouvait à deux pas. J'essayai de rester attentif aux bruits de la salle de bain tout en répondant aux messages de ma femme et mon cousin. Les deux savaient que j'étais avec Sue. J'entrais un peu plus dans les détails avec Emily qu'avec Paul, il s'agissait de la vie privée de Bella.

Bella sortie de la salle de bain au même moment où Sue entrait à nouveau dans la chambre. Elle avait enroulé ses bras autour d'elle dans une posture défensive et donnait l'impression qu'elle voulait disparaître pour toujours. Sue la poussa vers le lit et l'installa sous les couvertures avant de lui sortir de quoi manger. Bella tenta de protester à nouveau, mais Sue la fit taire en un clin d'œil.

« Tu vas terminer ce sandwich sans protester, jeune fille. Ensuite tu vas te reposer le temps que Sam et moi organisons notre retour. »

« Mais Riley ! »

« Riley a un père qui va prendre un avion pour s'en occuper. » Déclara froidement Sue. « Est-ce que tu m'as comprise, jeune fille ? »

Elle poussa un soupir avant d'acquiescer et de recommencer à manger. Elle obéissait beaucoup trop facilement, prouvant que sa docilité avait été bien trop travaillée.

« Allons-y, Sam. »

Je me levai pour rejoindre ma tante par alliance et la suivre hors de la chambre. Elle verrouilla la porte dernière nous et se mis en route rapidement vers l'ascenseur.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » Demandai-je.

« Nous allons rendre une petite visite à Renée. » Déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Voir Renée en réalité avait été une sorte de choc. Je m'étais inconsciemment imaginé une véritable mégère et non pas à me retrouver face au sosie blond de Bella. Il ne m'avait pas fallu plus de dix minutes pour comprendre qu'elle était à moitié folle et qu'elle avait assurément été violente psychologiquement avec Bella. Ce qui expliquait pas mal de chose sur le comportement de Bella, et je regrettai d'être hors de ma circonscription pour pouvoir l'arrêter.

Sur la route du retour, Sue avait passé son temps au téléphone avec Phil, le beau-père de Bella. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre d'avancer son retour pour pouvoir être auprès de son fils. J'avais assisté à la conversation, je n'avais jamais entendu un homme être autant dans ses illusions face aux comportements de sa femme. J'espérai vivement qu'il retrouve vite la raison car les conséquences pourraient être très désagréable pour lui.

Elle passa ensuite la soirée au téléphone avec Charlie. Je compris pourquoi elle m'avait demandé de l'accompagner. Il n'aurait jamais tenu face à son ex-femme et aurait certainement perdu son sang-froid, il m'en avait d'ailleurs fallu peu pour que je ne perds pas le mien. J'étais soulagé de savoir Bella hors de son influence, mais malheureusement elle avait déjà fait beaucoup de dégâts sur elle. J'espérai sincèrement que réparer Bella ne serait pas impossible, mais je savais que si les grands esprits Quileute avaient placé Isabella Swan sur ma route ce n'était pas pour rien. Et je ne pouvais pas ignorer leur demande, alors j'allai mener ma mission à bien : la protéger jusqu'au jour où un autre serait apte à prendre la suite.

J'ai passé les deux semaines suivantes à reconstruire, bloc par bloc, une base solide pour que Bella puisse grandir, vivre et être heureuse. Emily s'occupait de la remplumer doucement, mais sûrement. Sue avait décrété que pour son bien-être, elle devait temporairement vivre avec nous. Charlie était bien trop en colère, irritable et blessé pour être à ses côtés sans la blesser involontairement. Leah était bien trop inquiète et en colère pour être à ses côtés sans la brusquer. Et Seth était bien trop jeune et sensible pour être à ses côtés sans donner envie à Bella de tromper le monde à nouveau. J'avais réussi à découvrir que Bella avait un sens du sacrifice beaucoup trop élevé pour une seule et même personne.

« Tu as deux choix, Isabella. Ou tu te laisses couler ou tu avances. Dans le premier cas, je peux te jurer que si il faut aller te chercher au fin fond du trou, j'irais. Dans le second, tu peux être sûre que je continuerais à te pousser et à te soutenir. »

Un sanglot lui échappa avant qu'elle ne se jette dans mes bras. Elle avait peut-être reprit un peu de poids, mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant.

« Alors qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » Finit-elle par demander en relevant ses grands yeux chocolats vers moi.

« Tu vas aller à Seattle, voir un psy, t'inscrire à la fac, avoir des amis, être heureuse, faire des bêtises... Puis quand tu seras prête tu reviendras ici et tu reprendras la librairie Volterra. Et tu continueras d'accomplir ce que tu rêves d'avoir. »

« Tu crois que je suis capable de faire ça ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

« Tu peux tout faire, chérie. » Répondis-je fermement avant de lui embrasser le front.

« Merci, Sam. » Dit-elle avant de se détacher de moi et de reprendre sa place sur le siège passager.

Je l'avais trouvée en haut d'une des falaises, beaucoup trop proche du bord à mon goût. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas sauter, mais Bella avait une fascination avec la mer un peu trop prononcée et ne connaissait pas aussi bien que moi les dangers de cette falaise. Je l'avais donc attrapée rapidement avant de la mettre en sécurité dans mon pick-up.

Emily et moi avions été là quand elle avait terminé son inscription à la fac, quand il avait fallu l'emmener à son premier rendez-vous avec son psychologue et quand elle avait emménagé dans un appartement avec Leah. Pas après pas j'avais vu grandir Bella pour devenir une jeune femme extraordinaire. Je ne me voyais pas la laisser dans les mains de n'importe qui, sa famille non plus. Nous avions construit rapidement autour d'elle une bulle de protection pour empêcher les personnes néfastes d'entrer en contact avec elle.

« Bella a signé les derniers papiers pour la librairie. » Déclara Jasper en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

« Vous saviez qu'elle a fait une liste des choses qu'elle aimerait avoir ? » Dit Jacob.

« Bien sûr ! » S'exclama Charlotte. « Librairie, mari, chien, bébés et maison au bord de la mer. »

« Dès qu'elle est un peu soûle, elle en parle, mais elle pense que nous ne le savons pas. » Ricana Rosalie.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver le candidat idéal. » Dit Claire.

Ils commencèrent tous à faire des plans et des listes pour trouver la personne qui pourrait convenir à Bella. Elle était la seule personne capable de fédérer des gens autour d'elle sans être présente et sans même parfois les connaître.

« Paul. » Déclarai-je, les faisant taire.

« Paul ?! » S'exclamèrent les filles en cœur, surprises.

« Paul. » Confirmai-je.

Ils se regardèrent tous sans dire un mot comme pour peser le pour et le contre.

« Preum's pour être marraine ! » S'écria Leah, faisant rire tout le monde.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Paul en rejoignant notre table.

« Leah disait juste qu'elle serait première pour être la marraine des futurs enfants de Bella. » Gloussa Emily.

« Ah oui ? » Dit-il.

Une nouvelle fois ses yeux brillaient d'intérêts dès qu'on évoquait Bella. Il ne manquait plus qu'une rencontre pour que Paul Lahote pose ses pattes sur la fille du Shérif. Et j'avais tellement hâte de voir ça.


	24. Bonus 4 - Mon Isabella - PDV Paul

Ma mère m'a toujours dit que le jour où je croiserais la personne qui partagerait ma vie, je le saurais immédiatement. Et elle avait eu raison. Elle n'était peut-être plus là pour le voir, mais parfois je me demandai si ce n'était pas elle qui m'avait fait croiser mon Isabella. Il ne m'avait fallu que trois rencontres, à trois moments différents de ma vie pour qu'elle en bouleverse mon existence. Et la quatrième rencontre avait fini de faire d'elle le soleil autour duquel j'avais le besoin de graviter.

Bella avait été une constante de ma vie. Je la connaissais avant même d'avoir vraiment fait sa connaissance. Pour moi, elle avait été la sœur, la cousine, l'amie avant de devenir ma femme. Je connaissais déjà son amour du chocolat, avant même de le voir en réalité. Je connaissais des détails sur elle, ils étaient imprégnés en moi depuis le début. Alors quand je lui ai parlé pour la première fois, j'avais vraiment eu l'impression de trouver la personne que j'attendais depuis toujours.

Il m'a fallu un sourire pour comprendre que je la voulais dans ma vie pour toujours. Je voulais pouvoir profiter de son rire, de ses yeux malicieux, de ses rougeurs, de son humour et de sa douceur pour le restant de mes jours. Certains parleraient de coup de foudre, moi je parlerais de certitude. Isabella Swan avait été faite pour moi. Elle était la seule capable de m'apaiser sans même le savoir.

Vivre avec elle, faire notre vie ensemble était l'expérience la plus intéressante de ma vie, mais surtout la plus enrichissante. Je ne m'étais jamais réellement imaginé père de famille jusqu'à ma rencontre avec elle, mais surtout après l'avoir vu avec les fils de mon cousin. À partir de ce moment là, je savais que je voulais la voir avec notre propre enfant.

Sa première grossesse avait été une véritable surprise. Nous l'avions découverte quelques jours avant notre remariage. Je l'avais trouvée assise, dans la baignoire vide de la salle de bain un dimanche matin beaucoup trop tôt, attendant que le test de grossesse révèle le résultat. Enfin plutôt, elle attendait le résultat des cinq tests qu'elle avait fait. Ce jour-là, nous avions passé le reste de la journée au lit à profiter l'un de l'autre, mais surtout de la nouvelle. Et le lendemain matin, je l'avais accompagnée pour une prise de sang afin de confirmer la nouvelle.

La vie avec Liam avait été une vraie révélation. Je ne me voyais pas autrement que père de famille. Et si au début avoir trois enfants étaient un sujet de plaisanterie, c'était devenu finalement une vraie envie pour nous deux. Bella rendait la parentalité facile, même après l'arrivée des jumeaux, Noah et Theo. La grossesse était prévue, mais pas le côté gémellaire. Pendant un bref instant, j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'émasculer, mais finalement elle était tellement contente pour cette nouvelle aventure que j'y avais échappé belle. Bon, c'était non sans qu'elle ait envisagé de déménager et d'empêcher la venue de mon meilleur ami chez nous. Il m'avait fallu négocier pour éviter les deux.

Elle était devenue pour nos fils, le soleil autour duquel ils avaient besoin, eux aussi, de graviter. Ils étaient pleins d'énergie, mais s'apaisaient toujours quand elle était présente dans la même pièce. Ils étaient de vrais fils à maman et leur maman le rendait bien. Elle devenait une vraie louve quand il fallait protéger ses louveteaux. Elle menait sa petite équipe à la baguette et elle n'avait jamais besoin d'élever la voix pour se faire obéir. Liam était un grand frère attentif et soucieux du bonheur de ses petits frères. Et les jumeaux lui vouaient un véritable culte, ce qui nous amusait franchement. Nos enfants faisaient notre bonheur.

« Tu sais qu'elle ne va pas s'envoler ? » Dit Bella en posant sa main sur mon dos.

« Je sais, mais elle est tellement belle. » Chuchotai-je en regardant ma fille qui commençait à se réveiller.

C'était le dernier cadeau que ma femme m'avait offert : une petite fille. Elle venait compléter notre tribu et était finalement la dernière chose qui manquait à notre famille pour qu'elle soit complète. Ava était le portrait craché de ma femme à son âge et je ne me lassai pas de la regarder. Tout comme sa mère, en une rencontre elle avait réussi à m'enrouler autour de son petit doigt à sa naissance.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux avant de faire un adorable bâillement et de finalement nous sourire. Ava fêtait ses un an aujourd'hui. C'était un bébé calme et toujours de bonne humeur. Ce qui était un changement face à ses turbulents grands frères. Elle me tendit les bras pour que je la sorte de son lit et commença à babiller. Notre Ava était une grande bavarde et j'adorai lui faire la conversation.

« Ses vêtements sont prêts. » Dit Bella avant d'embrasser la joue de notre bébé. « Je vais voir ce que font les garçons, ça fait un moment qu'ils ne font plus de bruit. »

Je réussi à lui attraper le bras avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne et je l'attirais à moi. J'avais ainsi dans mes bras les deux femmes de ma vie qui gloussèrent ensemble de la situation. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser afin de la faire taire, sa main trouva rapidement sa place dans mes cheveux comme d'habitude. Elle arrêta le baiser, non sans m'en déposer un léger comme pour s'excuser.

« Je dois vraiment y aller, mon Paul. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Je lui posais un dernier baiser sur la tempe avant de la libérer de sa prison et de m'occuper de notre fille. Ava babilla tout le long de son passage sur la table à langer et ne protesta pas une seule fois quand je pris un peu trop de temps à boutonner sa petite robe rouge. Je coiffais rapidement ses cheveux noirs qui commençaient à boucler et à pousser. Et je lui enfilais ses chaussettes et chaussures, avant de descendre avec mon précieux chargement. Sans oublier sa tétine et son doudou bien sûr.

Nos amis et notre famille devaient arriver rapidement pour le goûter d'anniversaire d'Ava. La date coïncidait avec celle de notre rencontre à la librairie, nous avions donc la certitude avec Bella qu'Ava était véritablement la dernière pièce de notre puzzle. Les enfants aidèrent Bella à terminer le goûter et la décoration extérieur, non sans avoir embrassé et câliné leur petite sœur, dès qu'elle était apparue dans la pièce.

« Je vais ouvrir ! » S'exclama Liam au bruit de la sonnette.

En un rien de temps notre maison se retrouva envahi de bruits, de monde, d'agitation, d'enfants et de cadeaux, et pour rien au monde, je ne changerais ça. J'attendais avec impatience les prochaines aventures, car j'avais à mes côtés la meilleure partenaire au monde, mon Isabella.

FIN (pour de vrai cette fois)


End file.
